Harry Potter Next génération : les nouveaux Maraudeurs
by vaness2212
Summary: un poudlard encore plus s'en dessus dessous avec un certain quatuor ? Un trio avec une tendance particulière à s'attraper des ennuies ? de la magie ? une énorme famille ? de l'amitié et de l'amour ? tout est ici depuis l'arrivé à Poudlard d'Albus , Rose et Scorpius tout va s'enchaîner
1. Chapter 1: entrée remarqué

La voie, 9 ¾ accueillait cette année encore de nouveaux élèves et parmi eux une famille attirait plus l'attention que les autres et pour cause, le père des 3 enfants dont les 2 ainés se disputait gentillement n'était autre que Harry Potter le sorcier qui avait sauvé le monde sorcier 19 ans plus tôt . Évidemment, Harry, Ginny et leurs enfants avaient appris à vivre avec tous les regards tournés vers eux et ils n'y faisaient maintenant plus attention. Les Potter se dirigèrent donc vers les 4 Weasley qui les attendait prêt du train. James qui continuait d'embetter son frère sur le fait qu'il allait se retrouver chez serpentard se fit remonter les bretelles par sa mère avant de partir à la recherche de ces amis. Tandis qu'Harry vit l'inquiétude dans le regard de son second fils, il s'agenouilla donc devant lui pour plonger ces yeux dans les siens, des yeux si semblables, hériter de Lily Evans.  
-tu sais Al' ce n'est pas si grave d'aller à Serpentard tu portes 2 noms de directeurs très célèbre et l'un d'eux était un Serpentard et l'homme le plus courageux que j'ai connu, il n'y a aucune honte à être à Serpentard et ta mère et moi seront fier de toi peut importe la maison ou tu va  
Légèrement rassuré par les mots de son père Albus lui souris avant de se tourner vers sa cousine qui semblait aussi terrifier que lui  
-Maman, Papa hurla la voix de James, vous ne croirez jamais ce que je viens de voir cacher dans un coin de la voie, Ted était en train d'embrasser…. Victoire notre cousine  
-James ne me dit pas que tu les as espionnés le gronda sa mère  
-Non ce n'est pas mon genre dit-il avec sa tête d'ange avant de repartir  
-Cet enfant est une vraie fusée rigolas Ron à côté de son meilleur ami  
-Bonjour la compagnie dit la voix de Ted venant de derrière eux alors mon petit Al' prêt pour ta première rentrée dit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, tu verra Poudlard est un endroit merveilleux  
-Dis donc toi, on peut savoir ou tu étais ? Demanda Harry un sourire aux lèvres tandis que Ginny le fusillait du regard  
-Occuper répondis son fieul tout naturellement les mains dans les poches  
-Au fait Ted, tu as encore du rouge à lèvre de Victoire dis Ron le faisant éclatter de rire lui et Harry  
-Je… Quoi ? Que… Comment répondit le garçon aux cheveux bleu en s'essuyant la bouche  
-James lui répondit simplement Hermione en souriant  
-J'aurais du m'en douter quand je vais l'attraper ce petit monstre .Au fait vous ne direz rien à Bill hein demanda t'il d'un coup inquiet  
-Ce n'est pas à nous de le faire lui répondit Harry tandis qu'un cri se fit entendre derrière lui  
-Oh, tu nous as manqués petite tête  
-Vous aussi, les garçons, mais par pitié posez moi par terre  
-A tes ordres répondirent ensemble James et Fred en balançant la jeune fille brune qu'il tenait au sol en éclatant de rire  
-La délicatesse, vous ne connaissez pas hein rigolas la jeune fille avant que la main de Teddy ne se tente vers elle. Oh merci Ted dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire , bonjour monsieur et madame Potter , coucou Al' alors tu fait ta première année dit-elle en souriant, Oh Lily t'est encore plus adorable qu'i semaine dit-elle en serrant la petite rousse contre elle  
-Bonjour Sun répondit Ginny en rigolant  
-Oh Tim hurla t'elle en se jetant sur un brun qui éclata de rire en la voyant avant d'aller dire bonjour à James et Fred  
-Cette fille est une batterie ambulante ? Demanda Ron en rigolant.  
-Pire que ça répondit Harry en rigolant à son tour en effet Sun était la meilleure amie de James depuis leur premiére à Gryffondor ils étaient inséparable et les Potter avaient déjà eu l'occasion de l'acceuillir quelques fois chez eux  
-Salut Harry, salut Ginny fit la voix de Seamus derrière lui qui venait amener son fils Tim autre meilleur ami de James avec Fred  
-Salut Seamus répondit Harry comment va ta femme  
-Elle va bien, elle nous attend dans la voiture vue qu'elle ne peut pas passer le portail étant une moldu . Ron t'est là aussi, ça fait un bail , Hermione dit il avec un sourire en l'apercevant derrière lui alors vous 2, vous êtes encore ensemble, c'est cool dit-il en souriant et je suppose que si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous avez un enfant qui entre à Poudlard  
-En effet répondit Hermione voici Rose notre fille et Hugo qui entrera dans 2 ans  
-Il vous ressemble la vache :o

Pendant ce temps à l'autre bout du quai, une autre famille elle aussi connu, mais pour d'autre raison fit son entrée. Le père observa son fils avec inquiétude tandis que celui-ci se faisait limite éttouffer par sa mére le serrant contre lui . Le père savait que son fils allais devoir subir sa réputation d'ancien mangemort , réputation qu'il a toujours regretter, maintenant qu'il est père, il comprend pourquoi sa mère s'est tant inquiéter pour lui et il vaudais tellement remonter le temps pour réparer ces erreurs  
-Alors le petit Malfoy entre à Poudlard dit une voix derrière Draco  
-Et oui Zabini dit-il en saluant son ami et beau frère tandis que leurs 2 soeurs se faisait un calin  
-C'est bien petit cousin, il nous manquait des petites têtes blondes à Serpentard rigolas Xavier Zabini en ébouriffant les cheveux de Scorpius  
-Arrête ça s'énerva Scorpius en repoussant son bras.  
Qu'est-ce que son cousin avait le pouvoir de le mettre hors de lui et ça depuis qu'ils ont enfant

« Retour chez les Potter/ Weasley »

Alors qu'il discutait tranquillement entre eux une fois Seamus partis le regard de Ron s'arrêta sur une famille non loin d'eux  
-Alors voici donc le jeune Scorpius dit Ron d'un ton dédégnieu  
-Il ressemble à son père répondis Harry  
-Dieu merci Rose à hériter de l'intelligence de sa mère, c'est pourquoi tu dois le battre dans tous les domaines Rosie  
-Ron ne les monte pas déjà l'un contre l'autre le sermonna Hermione  
-Mais non-bien sûr enfin ne devient quand même pas trop ami avec dit-il en adressant un clin d'œil à sa fille tandis que le train siffla l'heure du départ  
-Non, je veux partir avec eux ce plein Lily  
-Mais t'inquiète pas Lily jolie, Hugo et moi, on reste avec toi lui souris Ted en la prenant dans ces bras ce qui fit sourire la petite fille  
Une fois que Hermione et Ginny eurent littéralement ettoufer leurs enfants de câlins ceux-ci peurent monter enfin dans le Poudlard express.  
James partis directement dans un compartiment avec Sun, Fred et Tim laissant son frère et sa cousine seuls. Les 2 ce déplacèrent donc dans le train à la recherche d'un compartiment vide croisant ainsi leur cousin Louis qui était avec sa meilleure amie de 2 éme à Gryffondor , Victoire qui se dirigeait vers le compartiment des préfets Dominique et ces amis de 4 éme à Serdaigle et Molly et ces amis de 2 éme à Poufsoufle . Enfin après 10 minutes de recherches ils trouvèrent un compartiment vide. Ils s'installèrent donc tous les 2 avant que 2 filles ne passe la porte.  
-Bonjour dit la plus grande vous entrer en première ?  
-Oui répondis timidement Rose  
-Parfait alors Ashley, tu peux rester avec eux dit-elle en poussant la plus jeune dans le compartiment. Allez, on se voit à la répartirions petite sœur finis t'elle en quittant le compartiment avant de revenir vivement sur ces pas  
-Et dit-elle en regardant Albus tu ne serais pas le jeune Potter ?  
-Si répondit simplement le jeune garçon  
-C'est vrai que tu devais entrer cette année à Poudlard , tu dois être tellement fier, arriver à Poudlard après ton héro de père et surtout être prêt de ton frère et des nouveaux maraudeurs  
-Pardon ? Demanda Albus avec de gros yeux sachant très bien que les maraudeurs étaient le nom du groupe d'amis de son grand père

-Al' enfin, je te trouve fit la voix de James en arrivant derrière la jeune fille avec ces 3 meilleurs amis  
-Salut James fit la plus grande des filles des étoiles dans les yeux  
-Oh salut…  
-Angel lui souffla Tim à l'oreille  
-Ouais Angel, c'est ça comment ça va ?  
-Très bien et toi répondit-elle tout sourire  
-Oh la forme répondit-il normalement bref Al' ça va ? Prêt pour ton entrée à Poudlard ?  
-Ben... Voulu répondre le jeune Potter avant d'être coupé par une voix derrière le groupe  
-Salut les maraudeurs leur dit un garçon de Poufsoufle  
-Salut David répondis Fred  
-Alors c'est vrai, vous êtes vraiment surnommé les nouveaux maraudeurs  
-Et oui souris Sun même si je dois avouer que c'est James qui à lancer ce nom  
-Quoi toi aussi Sun ?  
-Ben ouais pourquoi ?  
-Ben t'est une fille  
-Et alors ? Parce que je suis une fille, je ne peux pas être une blagueuse ? Il est machiste ton frère non ? Rigolas Sun  
-Non, c'est juste qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de voir une fille de si prêt en dehors de celle de sa famille rigolas son frère. Bref, on se voit à la répartirions bonne chance les gars dit-il à son frère et sa cousine  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas tout va bien se passer leur dis Sun en leur adressant un énorme sourire rassurant avant de suivre ces 3 meilleurs amis  
-Bref, moi aussi, j'y vais, on se voit tantôt Ashley dit Angel à sa petite sœur avant de partir laissant les 3 premiére année seuls  
-Et bien ça promet d'être mouvementer Poudlard avec ton frére dit Rose pour détendre l'atmosphére  
-Tu parles répondis Albus sachant très bien qu'on allait déjà le comparer à son père et maintenant en plus à son frère  
-Sinon tu t'appelle Ashley, c'est ça ?  
-Oui répondit timidement la jeune fille  
-Enchanter moi, c'est Rose Weasley et voici mon cousin Albus  
-Salut répondis Albus en souriant pour paraître quand même plus amical qui ne l'avait été jusqu'à maintenant. Surtout que la jeune fille paraissait aussi terrifier qu'eux.  
Les 3 commencèrent alors à discuter avant d'arriver enfin à Poudlard . Une fois sur le quai une énorme voix s'éleva au-dessus des autres  
-Les premières suivez moi s'il vous plaît fit la voix d'un demi-géant terrifiant la plupart des premières années. Oh Al', Rosie comment allez-vous ? Demandât le géant tout sourire en les apercevant  
-Ça va répondirent-ils simplement  
-Un peu stresser je suppose, mais ce n'est pas grave, tout va très bien se passer. Bon, tout le monde est là ? Très bien, nous pouvons embarquer dans les barques  
C'est donc très peu rassuré que chaque première pris place, Albus , Rose et Ashley montèrent dans la dernière barque avec Agrid

Arrivé à Poudlard ils firent tous rassembler devant un escalier et homme brun que Rose et Albus connaissait bien et pour cause ce n'était autre que Neville Londubat un des meilleur ami de leurs parents se placa devant eux .  
-Bonjour les premières année, je suis le professeur Londubat , professeur de botanique, sous-directeur et directeur de la maison Gryffondor . Dans quelques instants, vous allez pénétrerez dans la grande salle ou le choipeaux vous répartiras dans les différentes maisons Gryffondor , Serpentard , Poufsoufle et Serdaigle . Votre maison sera comme votre 2 éme famille, c'est pourquoi vous devrez lui faire gagner des points en travaillant bien en cours et au contraire si vous désobéissez au règlement, vous lui en ferrez perdre. Bien, c'est maintenant l'heure pour vous de découvrir vos maisons dit-il en ouvrant l'énorme porte laissant apparaître la salle remplis de 4 tables sur lesquelles était installer des élèves. En silence tout les première suivirent Neville en regardant la salle émerveillé avant de s'arrêter devant l'estrade ou se trouvais la table des professeurs ainsi qu'un tabouret sur lequel était posez un vieux chapeau  
-Andrés Kris appela Neville  
Le jeune garçon châtain montas alors les marches terrifier après quelques instants le choipeaux décida de l'envoyer à Poufsoufle  
La repartissions commença donc bien faisant passer plusieurs élèves jusqu'à une élève qu'Albus remarque plus que les autres  
-Chang Tracy  
La jeune fille asiatique monta les marches peu confiantes et s'assit sur le tabouret  
-tu ressemble beaucoup à ta mère jeune fille, ceci ne paraît pas étonnant vu l'absence de ton père , tu est très douce et intelligente, tu sera donc parfaite pour SERDAIGLE ! Hurla le choipeaux  
La table des bleu et gris l'accueilli donc sous des applaudissements qui firent sourire la jeune fille  
2-3 élèves passèrent ensuite après elle avant qu'Albus n'entende  
-Londubat Alice  
Il est vrai que la fille de Neville du même age que lui entrait-elle aussi à Poudlard cette année. Neville lui mis donc le choipeau sur la tête en lui adressant un sourire rassurant  
-La fille de notre directeur de Gryffondor , très intéressant, tu est aussi terrifier et prête à rendre tes parents fier que ton père ne l'était à ton age , tu est donc parfaite pour GRYFFONDOR ! Hurla le choipeaux  
La jeune fille fut donc acclamé par les rouges et, or et alors qu'elle s'asseyait à sa table, Albus vit son frère lui parler, surement pour lui adresser une de ces blagues  
-Londubat Franck fit ensuite la voix de Neville qui accueilli son fils avec le même sourire que sa fille. Le jumeau d'Alice pris donc place sur le tabouret avant que le choipeau ne lui tombe sur la tête  
-C'est très marrant, contrairement à ta sœur, tu aurais plus le caractère de ta mère , très loyale et profondément gentil, tu sera parfait pour POUFSOUFLE ! Hurla le choipeau tandis que la table des jaune et noir l'acclamais  
Plusieurs élèves passèrent ensuite après Franck avant qu'Albus ne fut interloqué par le nom  
-Malfoy Scorpius  
À l'évocation de ce nom toute la salle se crispa fixant le petit blond. Albus l'observant ne pues s'empêcher d'avoir de la peine pour lui, comme lui, il semblait totalement terrifier et il était victime de son nom. Au final, ils n'étaient pas si différents. Et sans grande surprise l'héritier Malfoy fut envoyer à Serpentard tout comme la Queen Nott la jeune fille qui passait après lui  
Quelques élèves passèrent ensuite dont Ashley qui fut envoyé à Poufsoufle avant qu'Albus ne sursaute à l'évocation de son nom  
-Albus Potter  
Tout comme Scorpius toute la salle se retourna vers lui avec un regard bien sûr tout à fait différent, comme si beaucoup attendaient de grande chose du second fils Potter et tandis que le choipeau se posa sur sa tête lui cachant ainsi la vue Albus fut rassurer de ne plus voir tous ces regards vers lui. Non maintenant, il était plutôt perdu ou allait t'il être envoyé ? Il n'en savait rien, il ne savait qu'elle maison pourrais le représenter le plus. Certes, il pouvait être courageux quand des grands embettait sa petite sœur, il pouvais être rusé à détourner les plans tordu que son frère lui adressait, il était quelqu'un de plutôt Loyale et il avait toujours eu de bonnes notes  
-C'est très intriguant dit le choipeau après un moment qui parut une éternité, tu est encore plus dur à caser que ton père. Pour lui, ce qui m'a décidé c'ets de pensser qu'il aurait un grand destin à aller à Gryffondor or pour toi je pense que tu auras plus un grand destin à … SERPENTARD !

A ce moment toute la grande salle retint son souffle , avait t'il tous bien entendu ? Un Potter à Serpentard non ce n'était pas possible. Personne n'ausait réagir pas même les profs et Albus resta pétrifier sur place . Aprés des minutes insésante de blanc un bruit ce fit entendre à la table des Gryffondor James venait de monter sur la table pour applaudir son frére

-Ouai bravo Al' hurla t'il avec un sourir rassurant à son cadet

Heureusement il fit bien vite immiter par les nouveaux Maraudeurs , Puis Victoire et Louis se levérent en même temps pour applaudir leur cousin , bien vite immiter par leur sœur à la table des Serdaigle qui fut bien vite soutenu par ces amis . Aprés quelques minutes de reflexion Molly décida de suivre sa famille chez les Poufsoufle aider par ces amis . A la table des Serpentard Xavier Zabini fut le premier à se joindre à eux , éttant un model à Serpentard plein de ces confréres vert et argent limitérent . A la table des professeurs Agrid fut le premier à réagir bien vite suivis par Neville et tout les autres . En quelques minutes James avait créer une vrai aclamation de toute la salle pour son petit frére qui se décida enfin à se lever pour rejoindre la table qui lui était destiner et la répartision pu continuer en se finissant par Rose qui fut envoyer à Gryffondor adressant un sourir désoler à son cousin de ne pas être avec lui

-Bonjour chers Eleves fit la voix de Mc Gonagal je sais que vous avez tous très faim mais avant de commencer le repas j'aimerai vous rapellez 2/3 régles . Comme vous le savez la foret interdite reste strictement interdite , tout comme toute sorte d'explosif ou de peinture dans l'enceinte de l'école dit-elle en fixant les maraudeurs . Bien maintenant que tout cela est clair j'aimerai que vous fasiez un bon acceuil à note nouvelle professeur madame Herin qui vous enseignera donc le cours de potion . Trés bien vous pouvez mangez dit-elle enfin tandis que des dizaines de plats succulant apparurent sur les tables sous les regards émerveillés des premiéres. Mais a peine que les éleves voulurent se jeter dessus les plats explosérent pour à chaque table laisser aparaitre une tête en feu d'artifice a celle des Gryffondor celle de James , à celle de Poufsoufle celle de Tim , à celle de Serdaigle celle de Fred et à la Serpentard celle de Sun . La table des professeur elle non plus n'avait pas été épargner laissant apparaître la phrase bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelles année !

Les 4 maraudeurs ce levérent alors pour faire la révérence à leur public qui les acclamais avant que la voix de la directrice ne vienne briser les acclamation

-Potter , Weasley , Finnigan et Mc Fly dans mon bureau tout de suite hurla t'elle

Les 4 se levérent donc et quittérent la salle sous les acclamation de tous . Albus rigolas toujours tandis que la porte se refermas dérriere son frére et ces amis et enfin le calme revint et le repas pu commencer . Albus se servis donc timidement en fixant Scorpius qui essayait de se faire le plus petit possible .

-Donc tu est des notres Potter , super lui souris Xavier

-Et pourquoi lui demanda timidement Albus

-Ben avec un Potter les gens vont enfin arréter de renier la maison des serpents , c'est évident que si le fils Potter y est , elle n'est pas si mauvaise

-et se serrai tellement mieu , ca fait des années que notre maison est la reniers tout ca à cause d'erreurs de certains serpentards mais aprés tout ne dit on pas que le mal est partout ? Intervint une fille à coté de Xavier

-Tu va redorer le blason de serpentard et nous rendre tous fier de notre maison aussi fier que tu le sera d'en faire partis tu verras lui dis Xavier en lui tendant son verre

Albus tandis alors son verre vers le sien signe d'un pacte silencieux entre eux , oui cette maison était la sienne et dorénavant il la défendrait corps et âme

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis la rentrée et Albus s'adaptait très bien à sa nouvelle maison. Il se leva ce matin-là et fut content de voir que ces amis de dortoirs l'attendaient pour descendre afin qu'il ne se perde pas. Seul Scorpius n'était pas là. Non pas qu'il ne voulait pas l'accepter avec eux, seulement celui-ci ne leur avait pas adressé un seul mot en quelques jours comme s'il avait peur d'eux. Albus voulait aller lui parler, mais n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion comme si le blond l'évitait. Enfin bref après cela, il partit avec ces amis déjeuner à la grande salle avant de partir en cours. Son dernier cours de la journée était histoire de la magie, cours qu'il avait en commun avec les gryffondor . Bien qu'Albus s'entende très bien avec ces amis de son dortoir, il passait le plus clair de son temps avec Rose et après leur cours ils décidèrent d'aller se promener dans le parc. Arrivé au croisement d'un couloir. Ils entendirent des voix assez graves  
-Alors Malfoy ça fait quoi d'être le fils d'un traitre  
-Et surtout d'un mangemort rigolas un autre tandis qu'il entendirent un cris déchirant.  
Arrivant enfin dans le couloir, ils virent une scène qui les pétrifia sur place. 2 élèves de 7 éme de Serdaigle et Gryffondor était en train de s'attaquer à Scorpius Malfoy qui gisais maintenant très faible au sol. Voyant un des 2 refonder sur lui Scorpius se cacha le visage signe de protection, mais ne sentis pas le coup arriver. Ouvrant doucement les yeux celui-ci vit le Serdaigle comme pétrifier et une petite rousse qu'il reconnut comme Rose Weasley baguette levé vers lui  
-Qu'est-ce que tu lui à fait petite peste hurla le Gryffondor à Rose  
-Petrificus totalus répondit-elle simplement  
Le 7 éme très énervé de se faire attaquer par une petite première se précipita sur elle  
-Chauffe furie Hurla alors Albus en tendant sa baguette vers le grand qui s'enfuit en courant face au sors du Serpentard  
-Tante Ginny lui demanda Rose en souriant  
-Ouais disons qu'à force de la voir l'utiliser sur James, je le connais rigolas son cousin  
-Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda alors Rose en se retournant vers Scorpius  
-Oui merci dit-il tandis qu'Albus lui tendait la main pour l'aider à se relever  
-Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie s'inquiéta Rose le voyant gémir de douleur  
-Non ça va allez … pou .. Pourquoi vous m'avez aidé ? Demanda timidement Scorpius  
-Pourquoi on ne t'aurait pas aidé ? Lui demanda simplement Albus avec un sourire  
-Ben, vous êtes sensé me détester, je veux dire plus que les autres élèves  
-Pourquoi parce que nos parents nous l'on demander parce qu'ils se détestaient ? Radicule ma mère m'a toujours dis que je devais faire mes propres choix moi-même souris Rose  
-Personnellement mon père ne m'as jamais demander de te détester lui répondis simplement Albus  
-Mon père m'a toujours dit que c'était à cause de vos parents s'il était en vie aujourd'hui, mais il m'a aussi dit que vous ne voudriez pas m'approcher  
-Comme quoi il avait tort , après toutes les affaires de nos parents ne nous regarde pas et puis je suis un Potter à Serpentard je suis bien placer pour savoir que l'on peut faire évoluer les choses souris Albus  
-Je…d'accord souris scorpius en empoignant amicalement la main que lui tendait Albus


	2. Chapter 2 : prendre ces marques

le soir Rose entrat dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et vis James et les nouveaux maraudeurs tous les 4 assis à rigoler et manger des bonbon prêt du feu ,leur bande de groupi mise de facon à bien pouvoir les observer ce qui n'avait pas l'air de déranger le petit groupe sauf peut etre Sun qui semblais exaspere mais en même temps habituer à force de trainer avec ces garcons .Elle appercus ensuite Alice qui lui faisait un geste de la main dans le coin de la salle, rose rejoint donc sa meilleure amie et les 2 filles commencérent à discutter avant de descandre manger Rose ayant hérité de l'appetit de son pére

-Allez Potter bouge es fesses on va être en retard t'est vraiment pire qu'une meuf quand tu te prépare

-Tu peux parler Malfoy tu passe beaucoup plus de temps que moi à te faire une coiffure parfaite

-Ca ce voit que ce n'est pas ton cas en tout cas se moqua son meilleur amis

et tandis que les 2 garcons se battait getillement leurs collégues de dortoires rigolais entre eux de voir qu'en seulement quelques jours la relation des 2 garcons avait bien évoluer

-Ben c'est pas trop tot déclarra scorpius tandis qu'Albus sortait les cheveux encore plus en petard que d'habitude de la salle de bain

-Mais coment tu fais pour que tes cheveux soit aussi en déordre soupirat Scorpius

-C'est héréditaire déclarra Albus en haussant simplement les épaule

-Je jure qu'un jour je vaincrait ces cheveux déclarra Sccorpius sur un ton de défis

-Tant de gens ont échouer avant toi rigolas Albus, bon on y va j'ai faim déclarra t'il en partant

-Tu te moque de moi c'est toi qu'on attend depuis une heure se plaint son meilleur ami en le suivant

Aprés le repas ils rejoinrent Rose qui avait fini de manger à la table des Gryffondor

et ce qu'on peut dire c'est que le petit groupe depuis qu'ils trainait ensemble faisait parler de lui

comment avait il reussi a se faire avoir comme ça , en voulant donner un coup de main à son frére et aux maraudeurs comment Albus n'avait il pas vu venir le coup . Il se retrouvais maintenant assis dans le bureau de la directrice l'attendant . Alors qu'il se sentais observer par les tableaux et qu'il essayait de les fixer le moin possible , le regard d'Albus se posa sur un tableau d'un homme aux airs grincheux et aux cheveux gras , à coté de celui-ci se trouvais un veille homme barbus qui semblais très amical. Albus souris alors en lisant les noms sous les tableaux et vérifiant que la directrice n'arrivait pas il se leva pour se diriger vers les 2 hommes

-Bonjour dit-il en souriant aux 2 portait

-Allons bon encore un de ces sales gamins qui espere qu'on fera mieu passer la pilule de sa bétise auprés de Mc Gonagal

-Bonjour jeune homme répondis le veille homme en souriant

-j'aurais aimer vous posez une question

-Et bien vas y

-Vous êtes bien Albus Dumbledor et Severus Rogue ?

-Oui souris Dumbledor tandis que Severus grommelais

-Enchanté souris le garcon je me présente Albus Severus Potter

et tandis qu'il fini sa phrase l'autre Albus lui souris tandis que Rogue observait le garcon comme si c'était un spectre

-Vous vous pouvez reppetez demandat il enfin

-Mon pére m'a dis qu'il m'avais donner ces prénoms pour 2 grands directeurs de Poudlard je suppose qu'il devait être très fier de vous

-Potter fier de moi c'est bien la meilleur dis Rogue votre pére est juste un gamin arrogant comme votre grand pére pourquoi vous aurait il donner mon prénom dis le portait de Severus en remarquant les yeux du jeune garcon les même qu'elle , les yeux de Lily

-Parce qu'il à beaucoup de respect pour vous professeurs je vous assure

-je n'en crois pas un mot dis le portait de Severus qui n'en revenais pas de commencer à avoir de la sympathie pour un fils Potter . Et puis que faite vous la jeune garnement dit-il comme pour changer son opignion du garcon

-Je … j'ai voulu rendre service à mon frére sans me rendre compte qu'il m'emmenais dans une de ces blagues de mauvait goût du coup j'ai été punis et j'attend la directrice pour savoir quel sera ma sanction

-Votre frére , c'est celui qui ressemble beaucoup à votre grand pére non ?

-si je pense que ce n'est dailleur pas pour rien qu'il s'appelle James Sirius si j'en crois mon pére rigolas Albus Potter

-James Sirius vous dites pas éttonant que ce garcon m'horripile dis Severus sur un ton dédégneu avant qu'on entende un bruit dérriére la porte

-La directrice arrive je suis heureux d'avoir fait votre connaissance souris le garcons aux tableaux avant de repartir s'assoir devant le bureau

-Bien Potter dis Mc Gonagal en arrivant à son bureau , je suis déçu , j'aurais esperer qu'aprés votre frére et votre cousin je n'aurais pas à me plaindre d'un autre membre de votre famille il semble que je me sois tomper

-Je suis désoler professeur je ne penssais pas faire partis d'une mauvaise blague mais je reconnais ma faute et je suis prêt à en admettre et executer la sanction

-Je sais Potter , je sais aussi que ce n'est pas vous le responsable de tout ca les maraudeurs seront eux aussi bien entendu punis en attendant samedi vous devrez vous rendre à la cabane d'Agrid afin d'y réaliser quelques travaux en punition

-Bien professeur répondit le garcon en souriant une derniére fois aux 2 tableaux avant de quitter le bureau

-Vous avez été assez dur avec ce jeune garcon Minerva vous savez très bien qu'il n'as pas voulu faire de mal

-Oui je sais mais le mal est fait et je doit prendre des sanctions et puis Severus ne me dites pas que vous vous êtes pris de compassion pour ce jeune garcon souris Mc Gonagal au portait

-Moi bien sur que non ronchona Severus faisant rigoler le portait de Dumbeldor

-Moi je le trouve adorable répondis celui-ci il est tout le portait cracher de son pére

-C'est bien vrai ça souris Mc Gonagal

Ce samedi matin là alors que tous les autres élèves dormaient encore, on pouvait entendre dans un couloir 4 adolescents se plaindre  
-J'en reviens pas que je doivent aller nettoyer toute la salle des trophées ca va me prendre la journée ce plain James  
-Te plaint pas, je dois nettoyer les toilettes de Mimi gégniarde moi, elle va encore me foutre le cafard pour la semaine soupiras Sun  
-Et moi, je dois aller aider les elfes en cuisine sans pouvoir toucher à la nourriture, c'est une torture se plaint Fred  
-Non ca c'est parce que tu est un estomac sur pattes Weasley rigolas Tim, non le pire, c'est que moi, je suis punis alors que pour une fois, j'avais rien à voir là-dedans je vous avait dit que c'était une mauvaise idée  
-Tu es beaucoup trop sérieux Tim lâche, toi un peu souris James après tout, tu es un Maraudeurs

Au même moment plus loin dans le château Albus se dirigeait vers la maison d'Hagrid pour trouver celui-ci en train de nourrir ces Scrouts à pétards  
-Bonjour Hagrid  
-Oh bonjour Albus viens donc tu dois justement m'aider à nourriture ces petites bêtes  
-peut rassurer Albus entrât donc dans l'enclos en ne faisant aucun geste brusque  
-Qui aurait cru que ce soit toi que je vois ce matin, j'ai tellement l'habitude de passer mon samedi matin avec ton frère ou un de ces amis  
-Je sais soupirât Albus j'aurais pas dû écouter James et la beuglante de maman que j'ai reçu hier me l'as bien confirmer  
-Ah les beuglantes de Ginny disons que ca fait 2 ans qu'elle s'entende dans tout le château avec ton frère rigolas Hagrid . Je me rappellerez toujours de la tête qu'a fait ton frère lorsqu'il a reçu sa première beuglante, c'était épique  
-J'imagine souris Albus  
-Alors il parait que tu fais beaucoup de bruit dans le château  
-Comment ça ?  
-Ton amitié avec le petit Malefoy fait parler d'elle croit-moi  
-Ah ca je sais, mais après tout pourquoi je devrais écouter les autres ? Scorpius est mon ami et ça ne changera pas à cause des actions de sa famille  
-Tu as bien raison souris Hagrid après tout si tu est ami avec lui je suis sur que Scorpius est quelqu'un de très bien , toi et Rose êtes loin d'être bêtes et vous voir tout les 3 ensembles va faire évoluer les choses tu vera sourit-il et au fait en parlant de ça comment tes parents ont pris le fait que tu sois un Serpentard ?  
-Plutôt bien , papa à dis qu'il était très fier de moi, même papy et mamy, on très bien pris ca , le seul qui est un peu plus réticent à cette idée, c'est oncle Ron  
-Bah Ron à toujours été quelqu'un de borner depuis qu'il est enfant, tu verras Hermione arrivera comme toujours à le faire changer d'avis souris Hagrid , et je suppose qu'il ne sait pas encore que sa fille et toi êtes ami avec un Malefoy  
-Non disons qu'on attende déjà qu'il digère la nouvelle de mon entrée chez les Serpents  
-Il vaut mieux rigolas Hagrid

Le lendemain, le premier match de Quidditch avait lieu celui-ci opposait Gryffondor et Serdaigle . Pour l'occasion Albus et Scorpius avait rejoint Rose et Alise dans les gradins des Gryffondor pour soutenir James, Fred et Sun qui faisais tous les 3 partis de l'équipe  
-Venez là-bas il y a de la place dit Rose en se dirigeant vers Tim assit plus haut dans les gradins  
-alors Tim, tu n'as même pas essayé les sélections ? Lui demanda Albus  
-Non le quidditch contrairement à mes compères ce n'est pas ce qui m'interesse souris Tim , puis je sais qu'avec ces 3 là on à déjà toutes nos chances  
-sauf contre Serpentard dirent Albus et Scorpius en même temps les faisant sourire  
-Ah ouai demandât Rose attendons le match qui oppose les 2, on verra  
-Très bien dirent les 2 serpentards

-Bonjour à tous et bienvenue cette nouvelle saison de Quidditch , je suis Christopher Jordan, je sais que je vous ai manqué pendant cet été et pour ceux pour qui ce n'est pas le cas ,ben vous allez allez encore souffrir pendant 5 ans finit-il faisant eclatter de rire les graddins , bref pour finis de plaisenter voici la meilleur équipe  
-Monsieur Jordan le sermonna la directrice  
-Pardon la meilleure équipe Gryffondor ( monsieur Jordan!)entre donc sur le terrain avec sa nouvelle équipe composer cette année de leur nouvelle capitaine Hope Mc Lagen après le départ de son frère l'année dernière , espérons qu'elle fasse autant de prouesse même si nous connaissons déjà ces qualités en tant que gardien, à sa suite, nous pouvons apercevoir Fred weasley batteur depuis l'année dernière suivant les traces de son oncle et son père avec à ces côtés cette année Juliette Dubois nouvelle arrivante dans l'équipe espérons que son talent sera aussi époustouflant que celui de son père . Notre attrapeur habituel Greg Siry maintenant en 5 éme va certainement encore briller cette année et enfin pour nos 3 poursuiveurs Kris Croy et notre duo d'enfer qui va certainement nous faire encore des é/tincelles cette année autant sur le terrain que dans le reste de l'école, j'ai nommer 2 des maraudeurs James Sirius Potter et Sun Mc Fly après la présentation des Gryffondors les applaudissements fusèrent des gradins rouge et or

-En face voici qu'arrive l'équipe des Serdaigle composé de son capitaine Eric Haley poursuiveur avec Kylie Brousse et bien sûr, notre merveilleuse Dominique Weasley qui va cette année encore, j'en suis sur faire briller son équipe, a leur suite se trouve leur gardien Julian Xero aux côtés de sa copine l'attrapeuse Mici Su et enfin leurs 2 batteurs sont composer de Alexandre Bott dans l'équipe depuis 1 an maintenant et enfin leur petit nouveau, j'ai nommé Laurent Fary ce fut maintenant au tour du gradin des bleu et gris d'applaudir avant que les équipes ne se place

-Attention le coup d'envoi est lancer Serdaigle attrapa la balle en premier Haley l'envoi à Weasley mais Weasley lui envoie un cognard qu'elle n'as pas pu éviter sérieux, vous êtes obligé de vous battre entre cousins ? Vous êtes trop nombreux vous les Weasley( rire général) bref Potter récupère la balle et l'envoi à Mc Fly. Mc Fly fonce vers le goal et elle marque ! 15 points pour Gryffondor . La balle est remise en jeu Gryffondor l'intercepte Croy fonce vers le but, mais Xero l'intercepte. Weasley la reprend, fonce vers le but des Gryffondor et marque, 15 point pour les Serdaigle

Bref finalement le match se finit en execaut avant que juste à la fin l'attrapeur de Gryffondor n'attrape le vif d'or qui fit gagner son équipe. Toute l'équipe se prit alors dans les bras et les 2 capitaines allèrent se serrer la main. Toute l'équipe se prit alors dans les bras et les 2 capitaines allèrent se serrer la main.  
-Félicitation Mc Fly tu as vraiment bien joué sourit Alexandre en lui serrant la main  
-Toi aussi lui dit-elle avec un sourir

« Ellipses de 2 mois »

Les vacances de noël venait d'arriver et les élèves étaient pour la plus part rassembler dans le Poudlard expresse Albus , Rose et Scorpius avait réussi à se trouver un compartiment pour eux seuls tandis qu'Alise avait décidé de rester avec son jumeau. Alors que Rose et Scorpius se disputait une partie d'Échec sorcier Albus regardais le paysage défiler devant son regard  
-Ahah Malefoy j'ai encore gagné ce qui veut dire que tu dois faire ton défi  
-Je suis vraiment obligé ? Ce plain, l'héritier Malefoy  
-Bien sûr, un pari est un pari  
-Très bien soufflas le blond, Rose Wesley, vous êtes véritablement la sorcière la plus intelligente et vous me surpassez dans tous les domaines

-ah je suis heureuse de te l'entendre dire rigola Rose  
-Al' joue avec moi, je t'en pris ta cousine triche  
-N'importe quoi ripostas Rose, c'est seulement des probabilités de…  
-Merci Weasley la coupas Scorpius alors Al' ?  
-Hein demanda celui-ci en sortant de ces pensées avant qu'on entende un gros BOUM ! Venir de plus loin dans le train le trio passa alors sa tête pour vous des élèves super énerver ayant changé de couleur et Victoire sortir énervé de son compartiment  
-Que c'est t'il passer demandat-elle à la bande d'élèves  
-Les Maraudeurs ont ... Commença un garçon  
-J'aurai du m'en douter le coupas Victoire. JAMES, FRED ! Commença t'elle à hurler en se dirigeant vers ou l'explosion venait  
-J'adore ton frère Al' rigolas Scorpius en rentrant dans leur compartiment  
-Scorp , les nouveaux Maraudeurs n'arrête pas de transgresser le règlement, je ne voit pas pourquoi tout le monde les admires pour ça  
-Mais parce qu'ils sont géniaux souris Scorpius ce qui fit commencer un mini débat entre les 2 qu'Albus préféra ignorer  
Arriver sur le quai Victoire avait décider de lâcher l'affaire de la peinture due au chantage de James sur le fait que si elle disait quelque chose à leurs parents, il aurait révélé à son père son histoire avec Teddy du coup, elle avait décidé de leur donner simplement une retenu. Une fois les portes ouvertes Albus sortis du train accompagner de Rose et Scorpius avant de dire au revoir à celui-ci ce qui n'échappa pas aux adultes Scorpius rejoints donc ces parents et Albus et Rose les leurs  
-Est-ce que vous venez de dire au revoir au fils Malefoy ? Demanda en tout premier lieu Ron  
-Oui répondis simplement sa fille que sa mère étouffa d'un énorme câlin  
-Comment ca ? S'énerva Ron  
-Oh Ronald, je t'en pris se plaint Hermione

-Oui, c'est notre ami répondis Albus une fois que sa mère l'eu lâcher en fixant son père , d'ailleurs est-ce que je pourrais l'inviter à la maison pendant les vacances ?  
-Bien sûr répondis Harry peut convaincu avant que son fils ainé en les rejoignent  
-James, il me semble que tu as encore fait des tiennes le sermonnas déjà sa mère  
-Ginny s'il te plaît laisse les respirer, ils viennent d'arriver dis Harry en étreignant son fils  
-Alors comment est Poudllard ? C'est bien Serpentard ? Commet sont les profs ? Commença déjà Lily en sautant partout  
-Lily, Albus va tout te raconter dans la voiture rigolas Ginny à la vue de sa cadette, d'ailleurs ou est Teddy ?  
-Ah ton avis Rigolas Harry qui fixais Bill et Fleur qui étreignais Louis et Dominique, mais Victoire manquait à l'appelle  
-Bon, je suppose qu'on va l'attendre soupiras Ginny en souriant  
Bref, une fois qu'ils eurent retrouvé Teddy la famille Potter pu quitter la gare de king cross pour rentrer chez elle. Dans la voiture, on entendais que la voix de Lily qui posai mille questions sans même laisser le temps à Albus d'y répondre tandis que James s'amusait à embêter Teddy sur Victoire, car à chaque fois qu'on parlais d'elle ces cheveux passait du bleu au mauve ce qui faisait éclater de rire l'ainé Potter. Il y a pas à dire, on n'est jamais mieux que chez soi souris Albus après avoir passé une très bonne soirée entourer de sa famille. Alors qu'il commençait déjà à ce faire tard Teddy pris Lily qui s'était endormie dans le canapé dans ces bras pour la conduire dans son lit avant d'aller dans sa chambre. Peu de temps après les 2 garçons Potter très fatiguer eux aussi décidèrent de monter laissant leurs parents seuls. Alors qu'Albus était tranquillement installé dans son lit à lire, il entendit toquer à sa porte. James passa alors sa tête dans la petite ouverture  
-Je peux entrer Al' ?  
-Bien sûr vient répondis le Serpentard qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandât, il en se redressant dans son lit  
-Je voulais qu'on parle un peu parce qu'on a pas encore vraiment pu depuis ton entrée à Poudlard  
-C'est vrai que quand on était petit si je n'étais pas avec Rose, j'étais avec toi  
-C'est vrai souris le Gryffondor tu te rappelles de nos conversations qui pouvaient durer des heures ?  
-Oui souris Albus  
-Bref, ce que je veux te dire petit frère, c'est que je suis fier de ton entrée à Serpentard , tu sais si je me moquait de toi avant ton entrée à Poudlard c'était surtout parce que j'espérais que tu serais avec moi, mais bon ca n'as pas été le cas  
-T'inquiète pas James, sans toi, je n'aurais jamais été fier de ma maison, c'est grâce à toi si j'ai su enfin bouger malgré tout les regards vers moi  
-Après tout ça sert à ça un grand frère souris James, d'ailleurs, je sais que les regards qu'on portent sur nous à cause de papa ne sont pas toujours facile à assumer, tu ne sais jamais si les gens t'apprécient pour toi ou ton prestige, c'est pourquoi j'ai tout de suite eu confiance en les autres maraudeurs , Fred ben étant notre cousin , Tim était le fils d'un ami d'enfance de papa , il s'en fichait donc du prestige puis Sun est issus d'une famille moldu , elle n'as appris notre histoire qu'après avoir été notre ami , tu vois Al' les gens vrais se reconnaissent , c'est pourquoi même si oncle Ron m'entendais il me tordrais le cou je suis heureux que tu sois ami avec Scorpius , vous 2 vous vous ressemblez autant que vous êtes différent , vous êtes victime de votre nom de famille mais ça vous à rapproché  
-Tu sais que c'est la première fois que tu me dis un truc aussi profond souris Al'  
-Oui ben n'en profite pas non plus dis James qui redevint enfin le blagueur qu'on connaît avant de se relever. Bref, je vais te laisser dit-il en passant la porte  
-Attend James le retint Albus  
-Oui demanda t'il en repassant sa tête  
-De temps en temps, tu me passeras la cape d'invisibilité et la carte du maraudeur ?  
-Même pas en rêve  
-James ! Se fis entendre la voix de leur père derrière lui  
-Très bien, mais de temps en temps seulement  
-Merci souris Albus avant de se coucher dans son lit et de s'endormir


	3. Chapter 3: vacance de noël et ennuies

La première semaine vacance se passas donc tranquillement en famille, Lily retrouvant avec joie la compagnie de ces grands frères et eux retrouvant le plaisir de la taquiner toujours sermonner par Teddy le plus grand protecteur de Lily. Le 24 au soir, toute la famille Potter-Weasley se retrouvas donc au terrier pour fêter noël en famille. Tout se passait pour le mieux , Lily et Hugo courais partout, Albus et Rose discutais tranquillement, James et Fred discutais isoler avec George sur les nouvelles blagues que pourrais faire les maraudeurs à la rentrée , Dominique discuttais de Quidditch avec son frére et que Roxanne s'amusais à embeter Molly et Lucy trop sérieuse à son goût . Pendant ce temps, les adultes discutaient à table et Teddy et Victoire se dévoraient du regard sous les yeux moqueurs de Ron et Harry. Minuit arriva enfin et tout le monde offrit ces cadeaux à tout le monde ( autant dire que ca à pris du temps ^^)avec Molly et toujours ces fameux pulls tricoter avec amour. Alors que tous les cadeaux avaient été offerts Teddy se releva d'un coup vers Bill  
-Heum dit-il peut rassurer avant d'offrir mon cadeau à Victoire, j'aimerais faire une annonce dit-il sous le regard méfiant de Bill , alors voilà, j'aime Victoire , et elle m'aime aussi et je sais que pour cette famille rien n'est plus important que la famille c'est pourquoi je me devais d' avoir l'approbation de ces parents avant de continuer notre relation, mais sachez avant tout que Victoire est tout pour moi , que je ferai toujours tout pour la rendre heureuse et que jamais je ne l'as ferais souffrir  
Attendris par ces paroles Victoire attendis avec appréhension la réaction de son père  
-C'est bon, tu as fini ? Demandât celui-ci  
-Heu oui dit Teddy qui pâlit de plus en plus  
-Dans ce cas bien sûr que tu as mon approbation gamin, je ne connais personne d'aussi juste et droit que toi comment voudrais-tu que je confie ma fille à quelqu'un d'autre ? Rigolat-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux qui étaient devenu bleu pale avec le stresse  
-C'est vrai demandat-il n'y croyant pas ces oreilles  
-Bien sûr lui souris Fleur et soyez heureux surtout  
-Merci dit Victoire en se jetant dans les bras de ces parents avant que Ted ne se fasse attraper par Fleur pour les rejoindre.

La 2 éme semaine de vacances se passas tout aussi bien, Scorpius avait été inviter chez les Potter pour la semaine ainsi que Rose qui fut interdite de venir apprenant que le fils Malfoy serait là. Pour se faire pardonner Ron avait décider d'inviter Alise pendant 2 jours chez eux.  
Chez les Potter Lily avait décider de rester au terrier avec son cousin, Teddy passait la semaine chez les Weasley avec Victoire et alors que Ginny faisait tout pour que sa maison soit accueillant la sonnette retentis, Albus déboulas donc les escaliers en courant pour aller ouvrir et se retrouver face à son meilleur ami.  
-Salut Scorp sourit-il. Bonjour monsieur et madame Malfoy  
-Bonjour, tu dois être Albus souri la mère, Scorpius nous à beaucoup parler de toi répondit-elle tandis que Drago lui adressa un signe de tête poli  
-Albus ne laisse pas les inviter dehors enfin fait les entrées intervint Ginny en arrivant derrière son fils  
-Bonjour dit-elle poliment tandis qu'ils passaient la porte  
-Bonjour répondit chaleureusement la femme  
-Weasley dit poliment Drago . Potter dit-il sur le même ton en voyant Harry débarquer dans le salon  
-Malfoy répondit sur le même ton poli Harry et vous devez être Astoria  
-C'est bien ça répondit joyeusement la femme  
-Vous voulez un peu de thé ? Demandât Ginny  
-Avec plaisir répondit Astoria  
Les 4 adultes commencèrent alors à échanger des banalités tandis qu'Albus montrât à Scorpius son livre sur les équipes de Quidditch qu'il avait reçu pour noël avant qu'une explosion ne se fasse entendre  
-Je suis désolé dis Ginny gêner avant de se lever d'un coup pour monter les escaliers en rage  
-Papa à accepter que James invite le reste des maraudeurs rigolas Albus à l'oreille de Scorpius autant te dire que cette semaine va être mouvementée  
-Trop bien rigolas Scorpius

3 jours passèrent donc sous les 400 coups des Maraudeurs . Pour la plus grande joie des 2 Serpentards mais pas celle de Ginny. Un jour alors que Lily était revenue et qu'elle s'amusait à embêter Scorpius et Albus une furie rousse arriva de nul part et se jetas sur les 2 meilleurs amis  
-Rose dirent-ils en même temps étonner  
-Et oui sourit-elle maman à réussi à faire changer d'avis papa, je vais passer 2 jours avec vous sourit-elle  
-Trop bien sourirent les 2 garçons avant de commencer à chatouiller la petite rousse ce qui la fit exploser de rire  
Dans l'après midi les maraudeurs avaient décider de faire une partis de quidditch eux 4 contre Lily et le trio  
-Malgré ce qu'on peut penser les plus jeunes se sont bien battus et le score fut très serrer, mais les Maraudeurs l'emportèrent quand même. Le soir même le réveillon de nouvel an eu lieu avec Hermione , Ron ( plus ronchon que jamais) et Hugo d'inviter en plus chez les Potter . 2 jours après alors que chaque petit groupe vaguait à ces occupations Ginny arriva dans le salon accompagné de Lily et Rose  
-Sun, tu veux venir avec nous ? Nous allons faire les magasins entre filles  
-Moi ? C'est vrai ca ne dérange pas ? Demandât la petite brune  
-Ben non si on te propose sourit Ginny  
-Alors oui, j'accepte merci madame Potter sourit-elle  
-Sun combien de fois devrais-je te dire de m'appeler Ginny sourit-elle  
-Désoler, c'est l'habitude rigolas la Griffondor  
-Et nous alors on ne peut pas venir s'insurgea James  
-Tu es une fille peut être rigolas Lily  
-Bien sûr, je suis jamie dit l'ainé Potter avec une voix aigu qui fit exploser de rire sa meilleure amie, sa petite sœur et sa cousine  
-Non James, vous vous restez la avec votre père à tout à l'heure  
-Ca fait bizarre de se retrouver sans Sun intervint Tim  
-C'est vrai que j'ai tendance à oublier que c'est une fille  
-Je t'ai entendu Weasley fit la voix de Sun à l'autre bout du couloir  
-Non mais je disais ca dans le sens que t'est aussi cool qu'un mec se défendit Fred  
-Ouai Ouai rattrape toi comme tu peux lui dit, elle en refermant la porte d'entrer faisant éclater de rire James et Tim  
Fred commença alors à marmonner et Tim à le charrier tandis que James les observait en souriant, il n'aurait pas pu rêver meilleurs amis

Pendant ce temps dans les magasins Ginny venait d'offrir plusieurs cadeaux à sa fieulle et sa fille, Sun refusant tout simplement tous les cadeaux par politesse et ne voulant pas profiter de Ginny. Alors que les filles, c'était arrêter au magasin de George et que Rose et Lily regardaient partout George montra comme à son habitude à Sun ( et d'habitude aux autres Maraudeurs) ces nouveaux articles puis il l'emmena dans sa réserve accompagner de Ginny pour lui monter ce qu'il préparait de nouveau. Ginny vit alors le regard de Sun s'arrêter sur une tout petite créature toute bouffis et toute rose  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandât la jeune fille  
-Ça, c'est un boursoufflet souris George, je ne savais même pas qu'il m'en restait encore un, il a du rester dans son œuf pendant des années  
-Il est trop mignon dit la griffondor émerveillés  
-Tu le veux ? Je te l'offre lui dis attendris George  
-c'est vrai ? Demandât elle toute heureuse  
-Bien sûr, il aura besoin de quelqu'un pour s'en occuper et je crois qu'il t'a adopté  
-Merci George dit-elle en lui faisant un calin  
-Mais de rien dit-il attendris  
Après cela, ils continuèrent leur chemin avant qu'il ne tombe devant un magasin de robe sorcier ou une magnifique retint l'intention de Sun, mais elle n'avait pas les moyens. Bien sûr, son regard n'avait pas échappé à Ginny qui proposa d'aller boire un jus de citrouille au chaudron baveur . Elle demandât alors aux 3 filles d'aller garder une table qu'elle allais faire un truc avant puis qu'elle les rejoindrais. 20 minutes après alors que Ginny s'assit à table avec elles, elle sourit à Sun avant de lui tendre un paquet  
-Tiens ma belle, c'est pour toi ?  
-Pour moi ? Mais je ne peux pas accepter  
-Bien sûr que si aller ouvre le pour voir ce qu'il y a dedans puis c'est un cadeau, on ne refuse pas un cadeau  
-Trés bien dis la jeune fille en ouvrant le paquet avant de voir émerveiller la robe qu'elle avait vu tantôt  
-Oh Ginny comment tu as su ? Elle est magnifique je … c'est beaucoup trop  
-Mais non et puis je suis sûr qu'elle t'ira très bien  
-Merci beaucoup dit-elle en souriant avant de lui faire un calin puis d'aller aux toilettes revêtir cette robe.  
Une fois de retour chez les Potter Sun se précipitas sur ces meilleurs amis en souriant  
-Alors comment vous me trouvez demadat elle en faisant un petit tour sur elle-même  
-Tu es très belle répondit James en souriant  
-C'est ta mère qui ma la offerte elle est vraiment trop gentille  
-Quand elle ne crie pas, c'est vrai rigolas James  
-J'ai entendu dis Ginny en passant la porte tandis que James avala difficilement sa salive ce qui fit éclatez de rire ces meilleurs amis  
-Et ca qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandât Fred  
-Un boursouflet c'est ton père qui me l'as donner, c'est un de ces anciens articles qu'on a retrouver  
-Et tu vas l'appeler comment ? Demandât Tim  
-Heum , fisdjit dit telle en souriant  
-Pourquoi fisdjit ?  
-S pour Sun , F pour Fred , J pour Jame et le T de la fin pour Tim et après, j'ai rajouté des lettres au milieu pour que ce sois joli  
-Moi, j'aime bien fisdjit répondit Tim et il à l'air d'apprécier aussi dit-il en caressant la boulle rose

À la fin de la semaine les vacances était fini et nos jeunes sorciers ont du reprendre le chemin de Poudlard . Les semaines s'écoulèrent avec tranquillité lorsqu'un jour alors que le trio se rendais en cours, il fut arrêter par le deux 7 éme qui s'en était pris à Scorpius en début d'année  
-Tien tien tien regarder qui revoila  
-Laisser nous passer demanda Albus  
-pourquoi tu veux déjà nous quitter potter ? Mais on a pas encore eu le temps de parler  
-Ou de vous refaire le portait rigolas son ami  
-écouter, on ne cherche pas les problèmes intervint Sorpius  
-ca il fallait y penser avant de vous attaquer à nous  
-on a fait que se défendre répondit Rose  
-Et c'est quoi la différence rigola celui que Rose avait pétrifié avant de tendre sa baguette vers eux  
Alors que les 2 se retrouvaient menaçant face aux 3 premières la baguette de l'un 2 vola et les 2 se retournèrent d'un coup  
-Vous en prendre à des premières, c'est très lâche fit la voix de Sun toujours la baguette tendue vers eux  
-Les maraudeurs bien sûr rigolas l'un des garçons, vous croyez que vous faites le poid face à nous ?  
-Et pourquoi pas intervint James après tout, nous sommes en supériorité numérique  
-Potter hein toujours à te croire supérieur aux autres ca va te coûter cher dit-il ne lui envoyant un sors que James évitât à la dernière seconde s'en suivit alors une bataille entre les 6  
Avant qu'Albus ne décide d'aider son frère bien vite rejoint pas Scorpius et Rose  
-Nan, mais regarder vous intervint l'un des deux 7 éme vous faites pitier vos petits groupes ne servent à rien un Potter , une Weasley et un Malfoy amis, vos ancêtre doivent être fière de vous surtout ta sang de bourbe de mère Weasley rigolas t'il ce qui fit exploser Scorpius qui vora dessus  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Malfoy ? La richesse n'est pas assez pour toi ? Tu a honte d'être un fils de mangemort du coup, tu essaye de rattraper le coup rigolat-il  
-Laisse-le tranquille s'énerva Albus  
-Et le petit Potter celui qui ressemble tant à son héros de pères, tu as cru que ca t'ouvrirai toute les portes ? Mais nan rigolat-il tu est un exclu enfin un Serpentard  
-Laisse mon cousin tranquille intervint Fred

-Le petit Weasley , vous et les maraudeurs n'êtes pas mieux mais enfin regarder vous à vous prendre pour les rois de la terre parce que vous savez faire quelques blagues puis vous vous croyez beaux gosses parce que quelques pucelles sont à vos pieds parce que vous êtes dans l'équipe de Gudditch mais réveiller vous enfin, vous avez une sang de bourbe permis vous ( cette phrase fit littéralement éclater les 3 garçons) , un mec avec une mère moldu , il ne mérite pas d'être considérer non plus comme un sorcier et puis vous 2 dit-il en pointant James et Fred des Weasley comme il y en à plein l'école, ca n'impressionne plus personne, mais tu te crois malin parce que tu est l'héritier des grands jumeaux Weasley mais tu reste un traitre à ton sang puis enfin l'ainé Potter je me demande si tu n'est pas le pire, tu joue avec ton nom de famille pour qu'on te prennes pour un héros, mais tu est loin d'en être un  
Alors que tout le monde restait sous le choc des paroles atroce du Serdaigle , personne ne remarqua Sun qui partis au quart de tour pour en 2 pas se retrouver devant le mec et lui mettre un coup de pied dans l'entre-jambe qui le fit tomber à terre de douleur  
-Chez moi, c'est comme ca qu'on traite les connards de ton espèce dit-elle avant de se retourner vers ces amis qui étaient choqués  
-Pardon, ce n'était pas très féminin rigola-t-elle avant de se retrouver face à l'autre garçon et de lui mettre la plus monumentale des gifles  
-C'est mieux ? Oh et puis merde dit-elle en lui fourrant son point dans la figure qui lui déboita le nez vous avez le bonjour de la sang de bourbe, vous voyez le problème avec vous les « vrais » sorciers, c'est que vous contez toujours trop sur la magie au fait sachez dorénavant que vous pouvez vous en prendre à moi tant que vous voulez mais ne toucher pas à mes amis est-ce que j'ai été clair ?  
On entendit alors éclater de rire derrière elle, James n'en revenait pas, il faut quand même avouer que sa meilleure amie l'étonnait toujours de plus en plus positivement. Alors que tous les autres commençais à sourire aussi, on entendis une voix dérriére eux  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici intervint la voix de Neville qui arriva pour trouver tout les jeunes sorcier baguettes en main et les deux 7 éme au sol et Sun debout à côté d'eux

-Vos parents vont bientôt arriver dit Neville en compagnie de tout les adolescents, mais avant j'aimerai que vous m'expliquiez ce qui s'est passé  
-Attendez professeur intervint l'un des 7 éme , je ne suis pas d'accord d'être écouté par un professeur qui feras forcément des préférences pour les Potter/Weasley  
-Ça n'as rien à voir intervint Scorpius je suis également dans le même cas que vous 2 voir pire vu le passer de mon père et du professeur Londubat mais il a toujours été juste et droit quand il s'agit de prendre des décisions  
Neville fixas d'un coup l'héritier Malfoy avec étonnement malgré sa ressemblance flagrante avec son père celui-ci avait hérité du caractère de sa mère, il le trouvais plutôt amical comme enfants  
-Bien, je vous écoute finis ensuite par dire Neville avant que la cheminé ne s'allume laissant entrer Harry , Ginny , Ron , Hemione , Fred , Angelina et Seamus  
\- Albus intervint Ginny que je sois appelé pour ton frère, je comprend, mais pour toi enfin qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dit-elle le regard lourd de reproche  
-Rose dit Ron cramoisi de colère apparaissant derrière sa sœur tu me déçois beaucoup jeune fille, je suis sûr que c'est le fils Malfoy qui t'as entraîner sur cette voix  
-Ronald... Commença Hermione pour le sermonner avant d'être coupé par une voix derrière elle  
-Du calme Weasley , mon fils à eu une grande éducation lui, c'est serment ta fille qui lui à donner de mauvaise idée  
-Je ne te permets pas espèce de… Commença Ron en sortant sa baguette et Drago l'imitant  
-Drago , Ronald hurlèrent leurs femmes  
-Papa hurlèrent en même temps Scorpius et Rose  
Les 2 pères se retournèrent alors vers leurs femmes et leurs enfants  
-Vous n'avez pas honte tous les 2, on dirait des enfants enfin les sermonna Astoriat  
-C'est vrai ca la soutient Hermione, vous êtes ridicules accepter le fait que vos enfants soit amis et laisser vos veilles querelles de coter

-Bon, nous sommes venus pour les enfants intervient Harry pour calmer les choses  
-Oui justement avant votre arrivée les enfants allais m'expliquer ce qui s'était passé  
À peine avait, il finit sa phrase que les parents des 2 , 7 éme passèrent la cheminée  
-Bien maintenant que tout le monde est là vous allez pouvoir tout nous expliquer dit Neville  
-Ben, nous avons voulu avoir une discussion avec les Albus , Scorpius et Rose à propos de la dernière fois qu'il nous avait lancé des sors  
-Une discussion ? Vous rigolez s'énervât Rose vous êtes venus nous menacer  
-Attendez intervient Neville quel dernière fois ?  
-Oui en effet continuât l'acolyte de 7 éme en début d'année la petite Weasley m'as infliger le sors du pétrificus totalus et le petit Potter à infliger à Henry un sortilège un peu étrange composer de bestioles qui lui avait foncé dessus  
-Le chauffe furie sourit Harry avant de se reprendre très vite pour regarder son fils cadet sur un ton qui se voulais sévère  
-Mais attendez intervint Albus on a une bonne raison d'avoir fait ca , quand nous sommes arrivé Rose et moi, ils étaient en train de s'attaquer à Scorpius  
-C'est vrai ? Demandât Neville au 2 , 7 éme  
-Oui ont l'as peut être un peu taquiné  
-Taquiner s'énerva Rose Scorpius à du aller à l'infirmerie pour de multiples blessures légères certes, mais quand même  
-Très bien, je me renseignerai auprés de madame Pomefresh intervint le professeur de botanique  
-Donc ensuite ils nous on coincer dans un couloir tentot dis Scorpius et ils ont commencer à nous menacé  
-C'est là que nous sommes intervenus dis Fred  
-Nous les avons défendus et on a commencé un duel continuas Tim  
-Seulement ils ont commencer à nous insulter nous tous et notre famille  
-Alors j'ai régler ca de façon moldu fini Sun je l'avoue, c'était un peu fort, mais je ne pouvais pas les laisser insulter mes amis comme ca . Professeur si vous devez punir quelqu'un, c'est moi, c'est moi qui les ai frappés les autres non faits que de la défense  
-je cocois bien miss Mc Fly mais tout le monde dois assumer ces actes .Bon si nous en venions aux sanctions, James , Albus , Rose , Scorpius , Fred et Tim, je sais que vous n'avez fait que vous défendre, mais vous avez fait de la magie dans les couloirs et le règlement l'interdis, c'est pourquoi je retire 5 points de vos maisons à chacun de vous, donc -20 points pour Gryffondor et moins 10 points pour Serpentards  
-Mais c'est injuste commença Fred avant d'être coupé par sa mère  
-Estime-toi déjà heureux que ce ne soit que ca intervint-elle  
-Neville sont ils libre ? Demandât Harry

-Pour ces 6 là oui, mais vous 3, je n'en ai pas finis avec vous et je souhaiterais juste parler aux parents par la suite  
Les 6 se levèrent alors soucieux sachant très bien qu'il allai avoir une discussion avec leurs parents une fois à l'extérieur. Une fois tous dehors Neville se reconcentrat sur les 3  
-Très bien déjà vous 2, vous deviez avoir honte, je pourrais savoir pourquoi vous avez fait ca au jeune Malfoy demandât Neville  
-Nous n'avons fait que réaliser ce que toute l'école voulait dit le Serdaigle  
-Henry s'insurgeât sa mère, nous ne t'avons pas éduqué comme ca enfin  
-Et qu'est-ce que toute l'école veut ? Questionna Neville  
-La fin des mangemorts continuât l'autre, enfin regarder à peine son père arriver qu'il a menacer monsieur Weasley pourquoi vous le gardez à l'école  
-Je suis désolé s'excusa la mère de celui-ci très gêné par les paroles de son fils, je vous jure que nous ne lui avons jamais inculqué des valeurs pareil dit-elle en fusiant son fils du regard  
-Non mais je sais me renseigner enfin maman, tu crois que je ne t'entends pas pleurer tous les soirs pour ta sœur morte à cause de ces ordures  
-écoutez-les garçons monsieur Malfoy à certes la marque des ténèbres, et même si je ne m'entendais pas forcément avec lui, j'était présent pendant la guerre et je sais qu'il n'as jamais commis d'actes horrible , c'était juste un gamin terrifier comme nous tous. Et Scorpius n'as pas à en pâtir , il n'y est pour rien. Nous avons tous perdu des êtres chers pendant cette guerre et j'en suis vraiment navré pour votre sœur madame, mais vous êtes la génération d'après-guerre, celle qui doit rassembler tous les sorciers et non les éloigner encore plus, croyez-moi les mentalités des anciens sont déjà assez dur à changer alors commencé par changer les vôtres. Bon malgré tout, vous savez que je dois vous punir et pour avoir une punition qui vous feras réfléchir à ce que je vous aie dit , vous devrez chaque Week end allez travailler dans une œuvre caritatives qui aide les sorciers dans le besoin sur le chemin de traverse et remettre vos excuses à Sun , Albus , James , Fred , Tim , Rose et surtout Scorpius  
-Bien professeur dirent les 2 en cœurs  
Avant de se lever et de partir dehors en compagnie de leurs parents  
-Bien ma petite Sun ta mère n'as pas pu venir étant une moldu et je ne sais même pas quoi te dire pour ton geste, certes, tu n'as pas utilisé la magie et c'était de la protection pour tes amis mais quand même soupirât il , bon, je ne vais pas retirer encore plus de point que ca à Gryffondor je crois que vous le faites déjà très bien tout seuls, seulement, je ne peux pas laisser passer ça donc tu viendras une fois par semaine dans mon bureau et je te donnerai des tâches à réaliser même si je pense que tu en connais déjà pas mal  
-Bien professeur dis Poliment Sun avant de se lever à son tour. Une fois qu'elle eut passé la porte tous les adultes repartir dans la pièce et Sun se retrouvas juste en face des autres maraudeurs  
-Alors comment ca c'est passer ?

-Il m'a juste donné des travaux jusqu'à la fin de l'année ca aurais pu être pire et vous avec vos parents ?  
-Bah, j'ai cru que ma mère allai nous arracher la tête Al' et moi sans papa rigolas James  
-Moi ma mère à essayer de me sermonner et mais mon père l'as couper pour savoir comment j'allais pour parler que Poudlard n'avait pas changé et m'expliquer une blague qu'il avait fait ici dis Fred  
-Et moi mon père ne savait pas vraiment quoi me dire en général, c 'est ma mère qui s'occupe des punitions rigola Tim  
-Bien, on s'en sort bien fini par dire Sun en souriant  
-Tu m'étonne la kaira rigolas Fred en passant son bras autour de son épaule  
-Alors ou t'as appris à te battre comme ca ? Demandât Tim en imitant Fred de l'autre côté  
-Bah, tu sais à force de trainer avec des garçons rigola-t-elle  
-En tout cas, tu nous à impressionner souris James  
-Ouai la vache même moi, je n'aurais pas été capable de faire ca dis Fred  
-Il risque de ce souvenir de toi ces 2 là  
-Merci rigolât elle avant de les attraper tous les 3 pour un calin groupé  
-bon, on devrait aller manger, j'ai faim moi dit Fred  
-En quoi ca change de d'habitude Weasley ? Rigolas Sun en commençant à avancer avec les 3 garçons


	4. Chapter 4: retrouvailles inattendu

L'année continua ensuite paisiblement, arriva enfin la finale de quidditch opposant Gryffondor et Poufsoufle autant dire que Rose à entendu râler les 2 serpentard un long moment quand ils ont perdus à la demi finale . Mais aujourd'hui, ils étaient tous rassemblé pour soutenir les rouges et, or leur cousine Dominique se mêlant à eux, seule Molly soutenais bien évidement sa maison dans les mêmes gradins que Franck Londubat . Le match fut fort en rebondissement, mais grâce aux jeux de passes de James et Sun Gryffondor gagna malgré que se soit l'attrapeuse de Poufsoufle qui eut le vif d'or. Les examens arrivèrent ensuite et chacun les réussis parfaitement. Ils se retrouvèrent ensuite tous rassembler pour le dernier banquet avant de rentrer chez eux. L'ambiance était au beau fixe , tout e monde se régala et à la fin du repas la directrice se leva pour prendre la parole  
-Chers élèves , je voudrais d'abord remerciez chacun d'entre vous pour cette année qui s'achève . Je vais donc maintenant annoncer ce que vous attendez tous, cette année la maison en tête du classement est sans grand étonnement grâce à un quatuor que je n'aurais pas besoin de nommer, Gryffondor avec 145 points  
James , Sun , Fred et Tim se levèrent alors pour faire la réverance face aux rires de tous  
-Asseyez-vous soupirat la directrice bon en 3 éme place nous trouvons Poufsoufle avec 175 point  
-En 2 éme place nous avons Serdaigle avec 200 points et enfin en première place avec 245 points Serpentard  
Des acclamations arrivèrent alors de la table des verts et argents avec Albus et Scorpius qui se fixais en souriant fier de leur maison. Sauf que quelques secondes après tout le monde sursautas quand une explosion se fit sur le mur derrière les professeurs avant qu'une peinture lumineuse qui change de couleur n'affiche un énorme bonne vacance à tous. La directrice soupirât alors en fixant les maraudeurs se disant que c'était peine perdu d'essayer de les pénaliser maintenant . Après cela , tout le monde reprit le chemin du Poudlard expresse . Dans un des wagons, on pouvait voir un trio discuter  
-Vous m'écrirez hein dis la fille  
-Surement pas, on va déjà se voir assez souvent rigolas le brun  
-Et toi Scorp ? Demandât, elle en se tournant vers le blond  
-J'aime pas écrire rigolas le Serpentard

Dans le wagon un peu plus loin un quatuor discutait lui aussi  
-Alors on se voit le plus possible pendant les vacances hein dis la fille  
-Sun, on va déjà se voir tout le mois d'août au magasin de mon père  
-Et alors je ne peux pas tenir un mois sans vous les garçons  
-Ben t'apprendra rigolèrent en même temps les 3 garçons tandis que la jeune fille décida de les ennuyer pour leur peine

« mois d'aout »

les vacances se passais très bien pour nos jeunes sorciers , Les potter avait passer 2 semaines en Espagne , Ron , Hermione et leurs enfants étaient partis en Turquie , Bill et Fleur étaient partis en France comme chaque année , même Georges avait fermer son magasin pour partir rendre visite à son frére Charlie avec sa famille. La semaine aprés tout les enfants c'étaient retrouvé au terrier avec Sun , Tim même Scorpius avait été inviter , même si la famille était plutot réticente à cette idée au début ( surtout Ron) Molly avait fini par accepter pour faire plaisir à ces petits enfants . Pendant ce temps Teddy avait payer une semaine de vacance à Victoire à Venise . La dérniére semaine de Juillet chaqu'un la passa chez ces parents respectif ( exepter Victoire qui resta chez les Potter avec Teddy ) . Enfin le vendredi arrive les 14 ans de James et le lendemain serai l'anniversaire de son pére . Comme d'habitude toute la famille fut convier avec Neville et Luna ( étant la marraine de James , Hermione celle d'Albus) que tout les enfants concidérais comme des oncle et tante éloigner . James avait été combler entre tout ces cadeaux , ces blagues habituels de ces meilleurs amis et de son oncle ( qui ne grandiras jamais selon les dires de Molly). Harry avait lui aussi gaté mais son plus beau cadeau restait celui qu'on lui avait fait il y à maintenant 14 ans suivis par 2 autres aussi mérveilleux . La journée ce finit ensuite par un match de quidditch opposant les adultes et les enfants(James , Albus , Sun , Fred , Lily , Dominique et Hugo qui prenais parfois la place de Roxanne contre Harry , Ginny , Ron , Georges , Bill , Angelina , et Charlie venu rendre visite 2 semaines à sa famille) et ce que tout ce petit monde sais c'est que c'est ce genre de moment qui les rendent le plus heureux . Aprés cela tout le monde rentras manger le gateaux . Mais avant que celui-ci ne sois servis Fred , Sun et Tim se levérent d'un bond pour se mettre devant tout le monde

-Bon jamsenie comme tu le sais tu va enfin avoir 14 ans et pour cela moi ton cousin preferer et adorer de tous et mes 2 compéres t'avons preparer une surprise

-C'est vrai en rendant visite à cet énerguméne pour s'avoir ce que nous allions faire pour ton anniversaire j'ai vu qu'il jouait de la guitare continuas Sun

-J'ai alors entendu une voix de parasite suivre ma merveilleuse musique

-Et cette voix magnifique m'as donner de l'inspiration pour t'écrire cette chanson continuas Tim

-C'est pourquoi voici ton cadeaux de notre pard dis Fred en s'asseyant avec sa guitare . Sun et Tim s'installérent alors dérriere lui et il commenca à jouer

James n'en revenais pas , son cousin jouais à merveille , Tim avait écris une chanson drole et attendrissante sur lui et Sun avait une voix qui lui coupas le souffle

-Je … je ne savais pas que vous aviez du talent ironisa James merci les gars c'est génial sourit il

-Oh allez on ne va pas faire dans le mélodramatique dis Fred avant de les attraper tout les 3 pour un énorme calin faisant éclatter de rire toute la famille autour d'eux tandis qu'Harry fixait son fils attendris en pensant que l'amitié des maraudeurs originels ( du moin de James , Sirius et Remus) devais aussi vrais et aussi pur .

-Bon dis mamy Molly il est tant de manger du gateaux regarder vous mes enfants vous êtes tout maigre dit-elle tandis que tout le monde s'installa à table . Ou sont Ted et Victoire ? Demandat elle en questionnant tout le monde du regard

-Je pense savoir souris Fleur en se levant je vais les chercher .

Elle partis donc au fin fond du champs des Weasley dans la foret adjacente avant de monter à une échelle

-Vous venez on vous attend pour le désdert dit-elle aux 2 adolescents enlacer dans la petite cabane

-Maman comment t'as su qu'on était là ? Demandat Victoire

-Vous êtes fouré la depuis que vous êtes enfants au moment ou vous avez construit cette cabane tout les 2 c'était plutot simple à devinez dit-elle en commencant à descandre tandis que les 2 se regardais en souriant , il est vrai que cette cabane leur rapellais de nombreux souvenirs

Aprés que tout le monde et déguster le gateau ( et plus particuliérement Rose et Ron pas pére et fille pour rien) tout le monde vagua à différentes occupations , le trio partis dans la chambre que Rose à l'habitude d'occuper avec sa cousine Lily pendant les vacances , Lily et Hugo jouait une partis d'échec magic qu'Hugo ne se lassais pas de gagner, les adultes discuttais à table , Roxanne et Dominique discuttais de Guidditch et de la rentrée proche de Roxanne à Poudard , Molly lisais un livre tandis que Lucy s'amusais à ennuyer Louis en tant que cadette de la famille c'était son activité préférer . A la fin de la journée alors que tout le monde commencais à partir James entraina ces meilleurs amis dans l'ancienne chambre de Fred et Georges qu'il partage maintenant avec Fred lorsqu'ils viennent en vacance

-Les gars j'ai découvert quelques chose de nouveaux sur les maraudeurs

-Qu'ils ont créer la carte ? On le sais ironisa Fred

-C'était les plus grands blageurs de leur époque continuas Sun dans la lancé de Fred

-Ils étaient meilleurs amis ? Finis Tim les faisant tout les 3 éclatter de rire

-Vous avez fini ? Dis James éxaspéré

-Heu attend … je pense rigolas Fred

-Non vous savez comme mon pére peut être bavare quand il bois trop de Wisky pur feu ? Et bien en vacance ca à été le cas , il m'as avouer que les maraudeurs étaient devenu des animagus

-Sérieu dirent les 3 en même temps

-Ouai , ils l'ont fait pour pouvoir soutenir Remus pendant ces transformations , ils l'ont appris tous seuls pendant leurs années à Poudlard et personnes n'avait été au courant exepter mon pére des années plus tard

-Et ou tu veux en venir James ? Demandat Sun voyant très bien que quelques chose se tramais dans la tête de son meilleur ami

-Si ils ont pu y arriver alors on peut le faire aussi sourit il

-James c'est de la folie intervient Tim

-Et c'est par les folies que se crée les meilleurs moments et les meilleurs blagues ont est bien placer pour le savoir alors qui est avec moi

-bas d'office les liens de sang avant tous souris Fred

-Est ce que je vous laisserai faire ca sans moi ? Même pas en rêve souris Sun

-Je vous hais mais il faut bien quelqu'un pour vous surveiller fini Tim en rigolant

Alors que leur pacte se cellais silensieucement Harry passas à la porte

-Vous venez ? Il est tant de rentrer dit il aux 4 adolescants

en effets dés demain ils commenceraient à travailler au magasin de Georges et pour y aller il dormais la premiére semaine chez Harry et Ginny , la 2 éme chez Seamus , la 3 éme chez Georges et Angelina la dérniére semaine d'aout leur servant à preparer leurs affaires pour retourner à Poudlard

Le mois d'août se passas donc rapidement, Victoire choisi enfin ces études pour Septembre en choisissant la branche de la littérature pour écrire par la suite des manuels de sortilège , Albus passas une semaine au Manoir Malfoy où il fut bien accueilli malgré l'apparence froide du père de Scorpius. Ginny était devenue folle la première semaine avec les maraudeurs tandis qu'Harry essayait tant bien que mal de la calmer. La 2éme semaine, ils s'étaient retrouvé chez les Finnigan ou Yaelle avait été adorable avec eux et ils avaient beaucoup ris à chaque fois que Seamus essayait de faire à manger avant de faire cramer ou exploser un truc pour se faire engueuler par sa femme en lui disant que ce n'était pas avec la magie qu'on fait à manger.  
La 3 éme semaine alors que le magasin de George était bondé de monde avec les vacances, sa petite sœur et son petit frère passèrent alors la porte avec leurs familles . George alla donc les accueillir  
-Et bien, vous devez être débordé dis Hermione en observant le monde tandis que Lily et Hugo s'étaient déjà mis à regarder partout vite suivis de Rose et Albus  
-Oh oui, mais heureusement que j'ai mes chers petits assistants  
-Où est James d'ailleurs ? Demandât Ginny  
-Dans la réserve avec Fred et Roxanne à jouer une partie de carte explosive, ils font une pause, mais heureusement Tim tient la caisse avec Angie et puis Sun , cette fille est une perle dit-il en la fixant  
-bonjour madame, vous cherchez quelque chose en particulier ?  
-Oh en fait je cherche un cadeaux pour ma petite fille qui va avoir 10 ans  
-Alors pour les petites filles les petits animaux en peluche magique fonctionnent toujours aussi non, si elle est plus aventurière, nous avons des petits dragons de poche ou…  
-Vous avez vu dis Georges en souriant tandis que la femme se dirigeait vers la caisse avec différents articles puis ce n'est pas tout en 3 semaines elle a réussi à m'inventer 3 nouveaux articles et à finir les 2 que James et Fred avaient commencé elle à un don pour la farce, je vous jure sourit-il  
-Et avoir les 4 sous ton toit n'est pas épuisant ? Demandât Ron  
-Oh non, on s'amuse bien, je leur apprend plein de choses et eux aussi, si vous s'aviez comme je me sens vieux quand ils me parlent de certains trucs  
-Ouai c'est pour Angelina que ca dois être fatiguant d'avoir autant d'enfants à surveiller rigolas Ginny en regardant son grand frère  
La dernière semaine d'août arriva ensuite rapidement. Sun était resté un jour de plus chez les Potter pour pouvoir aller au chemin de traverse sa mère ne voulant pas l'y emmener. Ils étaient donc partis tous les 7 faires les achats Lily se plaignant encore qu'elle devrait encore attendre un an avant d'elle aussi pouvoir acheter ces affaires d'école. Une fois tout les achat fait, ils partirent au chaudron baveur ou Hannah vint les servir  
-Oh les potter sourit-elle comment aller vous ?  
-très bien et toi ? Demandât Harry

-Ca va bien les enfants sont venus m'aider pendant que Neville prépare ces cours pour la rentrer  
-Dis-lui de ne surtout pas se surmener intervint James  
-Ne t'en fais pas pour lui rigolas Hannah, il aura de quoi te faire un cours à la rentrée  
-Oh, mais il n'est pas obligé, on ne lui en voudra pas  
-Je n'en doute pas rigola-t-elle avant de prendre leur commande.  
Après cela ils commencèrent à rentrer à pied chez eux avant que de l'autre côté de la route un moldu ne les observe bizarrement  
-Harry ? Demandât l'homme brun, plutôt grand et musclé  
-Oui répondit celui-ci et vous êtes ? Demandât, il méfiant  
-Mais Harry , c'est moi Dudley  
-Dudley dit Harry perdu en le fixant de haut en bas  
-Mais oui sourit-il . Il est vrai que j'ai beaucoup changé depuis qu'on s'est connu, oh ca me fait plaisir de te revoir dit-il en prenant son cousin dans ces bras tandis qu'Harry se trouvais dépourvu  
-Et cette jolie femme doit être ton épouse sourit-il  
-Oui Dudley je te présente ma femme Ginny , Ginny voici mon cousin  
-Ton cousin dit-elle méfiante tandis qu'il lui serait la main  
\- et ce sont tous vos enfants ? Dit, il en fixant les 5 derriére eux  
-Non, voici Teddy mon fieul , James mon ainé, Albus mon second et Lily ma cadette et voici Sun, c'est la meilleure amie de James  
-Et vous êtes tous…  
-Sorciers oui finit Harry  
-Merveilleux, mon point de vue sur vous à beaucoup changer aussi, tu sais. Aujourd'hui, je suis un homme nouveau loin des préjugés de mes parents  
-Que sont ils devenus d'ailleurs ? Fini par demander Harry ne les ayant plus vus depuis la guerre  
-Ils sont morts , papa est mort d'une crise cardiaque i ans et maman, c'est laisser mourir et l'as suivit 2 ans après  
-Je suis désolé dis sincèrement Harry  
-Merci dis Dudley , bon, on ne va pas rester là venez boire un verre chez moi, j'habite à une rue d'ici  
-Je ne sais pas trop commença Harry  
-Oh aller s'il te plaît pour rattraper le temps perdu  
-Heu … Très bien fini par accepter Harry

Une fois tous chez Dudley les 3 adultes s'installèrent au salon tandis que Ted s'amusais à jouer avec Lily et que les garçons et Sun parlais de leur future rentrée. Après un quart d'heure la porte d'entrer s'ouvris et une petite furie châtain se précipita sur Dudley  
-Papa egarde 'ai core perdu une dent la petite souris va passer  
-Bien sûr cette nuit ma chérie va vite la mettre sous ton oreiller  
-Ouai dis la petite fille d'environ 5 ans en montant les escalier en courant  
-Tu as une fille s'étonna Harry  
-Oui, elle s'appelle Odile  
-Bonjour dis un homme en entrant dans le salon  
-Ah chérie dis Dudley en se levant, je voudrais te présenter mon cousin Harry et sa femme Ginny  
-Ah oui le fameux Harry Potter souris l'homme en lui serrant la main, c'est un honneur après tout, vous êtes un héros  
-Vous êtes .. Commença Harry  
-Un sorcier ? Non mais mon grand frère en est un, je connais pas mal de chose de votre monde et puis mon mari ma beaucoup parler de vous  
-Mari s'étonna Harry  
-Oui, nous nous sommes paxés i ans maintenant puis nous avons décidé d'adopter Odile  
-Oh et bien félicitation dis Harry  
-Tu sais papa et maman ne l'ont pas très bien pris quand ils l'ont appris, ils étaient persuadés que tu m'avais jeté un maléfisme ou un truc comme ça , ils refusais de reconnaître ma vraie nature , c'est là que j'ai compris ce que tu as ressentis toutes ces années et que je me suis rendu compte de quel connard j'était  
-Mais c'est du passé tout ca maintenant dis Harry  
-Pas pour moi, je suis vraiment désolé Harry sincèrement  
-C'est oublié Dudley ne t'en fait pas  
-Merci sourit-il.  
Les Potter passèrent encore un moment chez les Dudley avant de partir promettant de se revoir rapidement.


	5. Chapter 5 : sélections

Le reste des vacances passa rapidement et le premier septembre pointa son nez. La famille Weasley arriva sur la voie 9 ¾ et Fred passa son bras autour des épaules de sa petite sœur  
-Tu verras frangine ca va bien se passer dit-il pour la rassurer  
-J'espère vraiment être à Gryffondor  
-Mais tu y seras, tu verras dit-il en lui souriant dis lui James dit-il en arrivant devant son cousin  
-Bonjour à toi aussi lui dire quoi ? Lui demandat-il  
-Qu'elle ira à Gryffondor  
-Ça dépend, est-ce que tu es sûr d'être une courageuse ? Lui demandât il avec un regard de défi  
-Je te battrais au Guidditch on verra si je suis courageuse  
-Rêve toujours ma petite, mais sinon oui, je pense que tu a les tripes pour être à Gryffondor rigolât il  
-Merci espèce de scrout à pétard dit-elle en tirant la langue à son cousin.  
-t'as encore ennuyé ta cousine James ? Demandât Tim en arrivant prés d'eux  
-Vous avez une politesse de dingue tous les 2 bonjours Tim et bien sûr que non, tu me connais rigolât, il tandis que la petite Weasley rougissais  
-Hello Hurla Sun en sautant sur le dos de James et Tim en même temps  
-Ben voilà, tu voulais un bonjour rigolas Fred tandis que ces 3 meilleurs amis étaient au sol  
-Et c'est qui qui parlais de délicatesse l'année dernière dis James en se relevant  
-J'apprends vite que veux-tu, j'ai de bons maîtres rigolas Sun  
Pendant ce temps, un peu plus loin Rose et Albus discutais prés de leurs parents . Avant que Scorpius n'arrive prêt d'eux  
-Merlin merci, vous êtes là  
-Scorp on dirait que t'a un monstre à tes trousses rigolas Albus  
-Pire ma cousine qui fait son entrée à Poudlard  
-Ah ben, tu vas t'amuser lui dis le Potter tandis qu'il le fusiait du regard  
-Et tes parents ne sont pas là ? Demandât Rose  
-Non, ils avaient une urgence à St Mangouste du coup, je suis venu avec mon oncle et ma tante  
Bien vite après les retrouvailles de tout les élèves sur le quai le train siffla signe que les élèves devait maintenant embarquer. Chaque parent étraigna alors ces enfants avant de les laisser monter.  
Le train démarra ensuite et le trio Chercha une cabine seul avant de tomber sur Queen ;  
-Tient Potter tu es toujours là, dommage  
-Nott , garde ton venin, tu sais bien que ca ne m'atteint pas lui répondis Albus  
-Tu es un serpentard non alors tu en a tout autant que moi  
-Peut-être, mais le tien est toxique  
Leur bagarre verbal aurait pu continuer longtemps si Scorpius ne l'avais pas tiré par le bras pour l'entraîner dans une cabine vide. Après 15 minutes de trajet, ils entendirent une explosion non loin dans le train 4-5 élèves sortirent alors des cabines les cheveux changeant de couleur  
-Et ben les maraudeurs commence vite cette année dit Scorpius en se rasseyant dans son siège  
-Ils veulent battre leur record dit Albus en haussant les épaules  
-Et ben ca à réussi dis Rose voyant passer les préfets à la recherche des coupables  
Pendant ce temps, les maraudeurs étaient explosés de rire dans leur wagon bien loin de l'incident pour ne pas avoir de preuves que c'est eux même si tout le monde en est persuadé  
Alors que Roxanne riait de bon cœur avec eux, la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille complétement perdue  
-Exusez-moi vous ne sauriez pas ou il y a encore de la place ? Demanda-elle timidement  
-Tu peux t 'asseoir avec nous lui dis Sun en souriant, tu verras ces garçons sont un peu bruillant mais gentils rigolât elle  
-Mais elle n'est pas mieux soutenu Fred tandis qu'elle s'asseyait en face de Roxanne  
-Alors tu es en première ? Demandât Tim pour la mettre en confiance  
-Oui, je suis arrivé d'Inde il y a quelques mois et je suis un peu perdu  
-Ne t'en fais pas, tu t'y ferras vite et puis tu n'es pas, tout seul, voici ma petite sœur Roxanne elle entre aussi en première  
-Salut lui dis Roxanne en souriant et toi, tu t'appelles comment ?  
-Wendy  
Les 6 commencèrent ensuite à discuter avant de mettre leur tenue et d'enfin arriver à Poudlard . Sur le quai Hagrid vint chercher les premiéres . Les maraudeurs approchèrent alors de lui pour le saluer  
-Ca me fait plaisir de vous voir les enfants n'hésiter pas à venir prendre le thé un de ces jours  
-Pas de soucis sourit James, bon, on te confie Roxanne et Wendy  
-Bien sûr ca va Roxanne ? Pas trop stresser commença il la conversation en s'éloignant  
Les autres élèves partirent alors aux charrettes qui les amenèrent au château. Mais avant de rentrer dans l'enceinte du château les maraudeurs décidèrent de faire un tour dans le parc. Avant de remarquer qu'ils étaient en retard pour la répartition. Ils arrivèrent donc dans la grande salle en se faisant comme habituellement remarquer, bien sûr la directrice ne manqua pas de les fusiller du regard. Ils s'installèrent donc en vitesse avant que Neville ne déplie la liste des nouveaux élèves pour commencer la répartition . James écouta peu la répartition avant d'entendre le nom de Clarisse Wendy. La fille qui était avec eux dans le wagon monta alors les marches pour s'asseoir sur le tabouret. Elle fut alors envoyée à Gryffondor sous les applaudissements de tous et les sourires des maraudeurs. 2 élèves passèrent ensuite jusqu'à  
-Dubois Claire

-Heum tu es l'opposé de ta sœur dit le choixpeau une fois sur la tête de la jeune fille, tu est très gentille et généreuse mais tu est surtout très maligne, tu seras parfaite pour SERPENTARD hurla le choixpeau tandis que toute la grande salle applaudissais sauf sa grande sœur Juliette  
Une trentaine d'élèves passèrent ensuite jusqu'enfin  
-Weasley Roxanne  
-Encore une dis le choixpeau , il semble que tu veux vraiment rejoindre ta famille, tu est effectivement quelqu'un de très courageux, tu sera donc parfaite pour Gryffondord  
Roxanne sautât alors du tabouret pour aller s'asseoir à côté de Wendy tandis que toute la grande salle l'applaudissais et plus particulièrement son grand frère très bruillament debout sur son banc  
Enfin la répartition fini avec la dernière élève  
-Zabini Florianne  
-Très semblable à tes parents et ton grand frère , tu est parfaite pour Serpentard  
Et tandis que toute la grande salle l'applaudit Albus rigola de voir Scorpius se taper la tête sur la table, c'était maintenant officiel sa cousine était dans sa maison

L'année scolaire commençais bien, les premières prenait leurs marques, un jour alors qu'Albus et Scorpius revenait dans la salle commune des Serpentards après avoir passé la journée avec Rose, ils virent un attroupement autour du mur du fond, curieux ils se frayèrent donc un chemin dans la foule pour arriver devant une feuille  
-Les sélections de quidditch s'écriât Scorpius surrexité on s'inscrit ?  
-Je ne sais pas Scorp je n'ai pas très envie, mais tu peux y aller sans moi, je suis sûr que tu seras pris, tu es vraiment bon sur un balai  
-Tu es sûr que ca ne te dérange pas ?  
-Absolument pas sourit Albus  
-Scorpius tu t'inscris pour rentrer dans l'équipe, c'est génial, je vais pouvoir juger ce que tu vaux dit une voix que Scorpius connaissais malheureusement trop bien  
-Xavier soupira le blond ne me dis pas que tu es le nouveau capitaine  
-Dans le mille émile , mais ne t'en fait pas ma poule, je serai aussi dur avec toi qu'avec les autres malgré les liens de sang aller, on se voit demain sur le terrain sourit, il en s'éloignant  
-ce n'est pas vrai pourquoi cet imbécile doit être le capitaine de notre équipe se plaint Scorpius une fois dans son dortoir  
-Parce que c'est le meilleur joueur de l'équipe tentât Albus  
-Ce n'est pas une raison, pourquoi se crétin fini dois être mon cousin pourquoi je n'ai pas une famille comme toi moi  
-Ben tout n'est pas toujours rose, à être trop parfois, on se prend le chou  
-Comme partout Al' mais votre famille est la plus unis que j'ai jamais connu, j'aurais vraiment aimé en avoir une comme ca, j'aime bien mon cousin et ma cousine mais ils me tapent tellement sur le systéme, je ne saurais pas rester avec eux comme toi tu reste avec Rose  
-Mais rose et moi on a le même age et on à limite été élever ensemble comme frère et sœurs  
-T'as compris ce que je voulais dire quoi dis le blond en se couchant dans son lit. Bon faut que je dorme pour être en forme pour les sélections demain alors bonne nuit Potter  
-Bonne nuit Malfoy souris Albus en s'installant dans son lit, les paroles de son meilleur ami le faisant réfléchir , il est vrai qu'il ne changerai de famille pour rien au monde.

Le lendemain Albus et Rose sont partis dans les gradins après avoir rassuré Scorpius en le laissant sur le terrain pour ces sélections  
-Bon, vous pensez tous avoir le niveau pour rentrer dans l'équipe ? Et bien non, car même si vous avez certainement tous du talent, il ne nous faut pas de bons joueurs, il nous faut les meilleurs. Alors nous allons commencer par des passes, mettez-vous tous par 2, nous allons commencer  
Scorpius fixas alors ces 2 meilleurs amis avec anxiété, mais voyant leur sourire et visage rassurant, il repris confiance en lui. Il passa d'abord à merveille le premier tour puis le second un peu plus difficilement. Vient enfin le moment où il ne restait que quelques personnes. Pour défendre chacun le poste qu'il voulais occuper, Xavier fit 2 équipes et commenças un match. Scorpius essayait d'occuper le poste de gardien et son seul concurent direct était un élève de 5 éme année plus fort et grand que lui. Bien sûr Scorpius se défendais très bien, étant plus petit et furtif, il retenait quasiment toutes les balles . Au bout du compte, ils avaient retenu le même nombre de balles lorsque Xavier les ramena devant eux  
-Très bien alors je vous ai bien observé et je sais maintenant qui va rester dans l'équipe donc tout logiquement moi en tant que batteur, notre autre batteur restera comme l'année dernière Max Greg gorio , on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne souriant Xavier , nos 3 poursuiveurs cette année seront Christian Jorgia , Helene Perses et Dilan Locias , notre attrapeuse cette année sera Queen Nott  
-Quoi comment une telle peste peu faire partie de l'équipe s'injuria Albus depuis les gradins, mais Rose le fit bien vite taire, car Xavier allais enfin désigné le gardien  
-Et donc pour notre dernier poste, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me décider, mais notre gardien sera…  
Scorpius  
-Quoi, mais c'est n'importe quoi, tu l'as choisi seulement parce que c'est ton cousin  
-C'est une des raisons , mais aussi parce que Scorpius étant plus furtif et rapide pourrais être plus avantageux je suis désolé, mais c'est comme ca réessaye l'année prochaine. Bien, je tiens quand même à vous féliciter tous, vous avez tous été très bien vous avez bien mérité une bonne douche  
Tout le monde se dirigea alors vers le vestiaire  
-Scorp attend 2 secondes demandât Xavier en commençant à ranger le matériel, tu sais je le pensait vraiment ce que je disais, je ne t'ai pas choisi seulement parce que tu fais partie de ma famille, mais aussi parce que tu est vraiment doué , bien sur tu as encore des progrès à faire, mais tu seras vraiment un bon élément dans l'équipe  
-Merci dis Scorpius flatter par les paroles de son cousin  
-Et puis il nous manquait un petit blondinets dans l'équipe dit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux faisant ronchonner l'héritier Malfoy

Pendant ce temps alors que Rose et Albus sortais des gradins il se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec Queen  
-Alors Potter tu n'as pas oser faire les sélections ? Tu avais trop peur de ne pas être pris rigolas la blonde  
-Face à toi bien sûr que non sourit, il en défit seulement, je n'ai pas besoin de la gloire et du prestige pour me faire des amis moi  
-Tu sais que la famille ne compte pas dans les amis Potter sourit-elle aussi sur un ton de défis  
-Aller vient Al' on doit aller féliciter Scorpius  
-Oui fait donc ca Potter écoute bien sagement ta cousine, tu ne sais faire que ca écouter les autres  
-Peut-être, mais moi, j'ai des gens qui m'aime pour ce que je suis et pas parce que je les soudoie Nott dit-il en tournant les talons  
Arriver en bas Al' et Rose félicitérent leur meilleur ami avant que celui-ci ne parte se doucher pour qu'ils aillent ensuite manger. En se rendant à la salle commune l'une des grosse statut au-dessus bougeas dangereusement sans que les 3 ne la remarquent . Elle commenças alors à chuter dangereusement vers le jeune Potter avant que le blond ne la voit de justesse et se jette sur son meilleur ami le retirant ainsi de la trajectoire de la statut juste à temps  
-Les garçons ca va ? S'inquiétas Rose  
-Oui oui très bien grâce à toi merci Scorp dit Albus en aidant son meilleur ami à se relever  
-Pas de problème, je n'allais pas te laisser devenir une crépe rigolas l'héritier Malfoy  
-Que ce passe t'il ici demandât la voix de Mc Gonagal apparaissant derrière le tas d'élève présent autour du trio  
-Un malhereux accident madame , une des statuts vien de se décrocher et sans Scorpius je ne sais pas comment je serais à l'heure actuelle  
-Mais c'est terriblement dangereux s'insurgeât la directrice, aller me chercher Rusard dit-elle à l'un des portait du couloir, il faut absolument qu'il vérifie qu'aucune autre statut ne peut se décrocher

Quelques jours passèrent ensuite et le trio se promenais dans le parc jusqu'à ce que le devoir de botanique d'Albus ne s'envole étrangement, car il n'y avait pas de vent, mais trop inquiet pour y penser Albus courras aprés pour enfin se jeter dessus et enfin l'attraper  
-Albus hurla la voix de Rose va t'en vite  
Le jeune Serpentard remarqua alors qu'il se trouvait sous le sol cogneur, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu bouger une branche lui donna un coup dans le ventre, Rose et Scorpius essayére alors de l'aider, mais ne parvinrent pas à passer les branches trop violente. Albus vit alors une énorme branche tombée comme un marteau sur lui  
-Protego hurla une voix féminine avant qu'Albus ne se sente tirer plus loin de l'arbre  
-Non mais t'es pas bien Al' qu'est-ce que tu foutais sous le sol cogneur  
-C'était pas fait exprès Dom' je t'assure dit-il à sa cousine très inquiète  
-T'as de la chance que j'ai été là, ne refais plus jamais ça d'accord  
-Oui ne t'en fais pas  
-Aller vient, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie  
-Non ca va aller  
-Al' tu viens de te prendre des coups plutôt violent, il faut s'assurer que tu n'as rien  
-J'aurai peut-être quelques bleu, mais ca va aller ne t'en fait pas  
-D'accord, vous 2 vous le surveiller de prêt et s'il a trop mal vous l'emmener à l'infirmerie, c'est clair ? Dit-elle à Rose et Scorpius  
-On ne le lâche pas du regard ne t'en fait pas lui répondis Rose tandis qu'elle rejoignait Ilona et Florinne et ces 2 meilleures amies de Serdaigle  
-Al' je pense que ce n' était pas un accident dit Scorpius une fois qu'il fut sûr que personne ne pouvais l'entendre  
-Moi non plus, ces sois disant accidents sont beaucoup trop rapprocher pour que ce ne sois pas lier  
-Mais qui pourrais t'en vouloir demandât Rose  
-Queen ? Proposa Scorpius  
-Non, c'est juste une peste qui parle beaucoup, mais qui ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, celui ou celle qui a fait ca dois vraiment m'en vouloir, mais pourquoi ?  
-Il faut prévenir les professeurs Al' si tu es en danger, ils pourront nous aider  
-Où nous dire que nous nous imaginons beaucoup trop de choses , réfléchis Rose , il ne nous prendrons jamais au sérieux , le mieux, c'est qu'on reste sur nos gardes et qu'on voit si notre théorie est fondé


	6. Chapter 6 : les frères Potter en danger

bonjour à tous désoler pour mon énorme retard mon ordinateur ma lâcher avec ma fiction complète dedans j'ai tout fais pour récupérer mes dossiers mais rien y fais et comme je suis très maligne je ne l'ai pas sauvegarder autre pars ce qui fais que je dois tout réécrire . Enfin bref assez parler de ma vie et voici enfin mon chapitre :)

la boue tomba sur le pavé du couloir menant vers les cachots de poudlard . Scorpius soupirât pour la énième fois en entendant Rusard pester contre ces hooligans qui salisse les couloirs sans la moindre honte. Lorsqu'il entrât dans la salle commune de Serpentard tout le monde le dévisagea, effectivement ces cheveux d'habitude coiffé si impeccablement dégoulinaient de pluie et son air fatigué rendait sa peau encore plus blanche que d'habitude. Mais l'héritier Malfoy comme toujours ne fit pas attention au regard porter sur lui. Il monta donc directement dans le dortoir des Serpentard

-Tu t'es roulé dans la boue ? Se moqua Albus en le voyant débarquer

-Tu parle Xavier est un vrai tyran soupirât le blond en retirant sa tenue de quidditch

-T'en veux un ? Lui proposât son meilleur ami qui venait de sortir un paquet de dragée surprise de son sac

-Non merci répondit poliment l'autre Serpentard en s'affalant dans son lit tandis qu'Albus enfila une poignée entière de bonbons dans sa bouche pensant amusé que si Lily était là elle le traiterait forcément de goinfre

-Je te jure que si Xavier continue des entrainements pareil je suis bon pour finir en morceaux se plaint Scorpius ... Ok dis le si mon malheur ne t'intéresse pas soupirât il à la non réaction du fils Potter … Al' tu m'écoute ? demandât il perdant patience tout en se relevant rapidement. Par Merlin Al' hurlât il en se levant d'un bond voyant son meilleur ami convulser au sol .

Il s'agenouilla alors à côté de lui pour le secouer voir ce qu'il pouvait faire avant de se relever rapidement pour foncer dans sa valise attraper une plastie et l'enfoncer dans la bouche du cadet Potter. Albus se releva alors d'un coup en toussant tous les bonbons qu'il venait d'avaler

-C'était quoi ça ? demandât-il entre 2 quintes de toux

-J'en ai aucune idée mais pour une fois je suis bien heureux que ma mère m'ais forcer à prendre une énorme pharmacie haleta l'héritier Malfoy . Allez viens je dois t'emmener à l'infirmerie dit-il en aidant son meilleur ami à se lever

-Comment ça empoisonner ! Hurlât la voix de James dans l'infirmerie

-Monsieur Potter calmer vous nous n'en savons pas plus pour le moment mais nous allons mener notre enquête. Vos parents ont également été mis au courant

-Et c'est sensé m'aider à mieux me sentir ?

-James dis Fred en posant une main amical sur son épaule ça va. Ils font ce qui peuvent vient dit-il en l'entrainant vers le lit de son frère entouré de Rose et Scorpius

-Ca va Al' ? demandât-il arriver au pied du lit de son frère

-Je vais survivre dit-il en haussant les épaules Grâce à Scorp

-Merci Malfoy dit-il sincèrement en se retournant vers le blond

-Bah ça aide d'avoir des parents médicomage dit-il comme si c'était normal

-Vous croyez que je serais sortie pour assisté au match de Quidditch ? demandât soudain Albus inquiet

\- Al' ce n'est pas franchement le plus important soupirât Rose

-Hé s'offusquèrent directement les 4 joueurs de quidditch présent dans la pièce

-Vous savez très bien ce que j'ai voulu dire s'expliqua la rousse Al' dois d'abord penser à sa santé dit-elle d'un ton très sérieux rappelant fortement à ces cousins leur tante Hermione

-Ca va je me sens bien je vous assure sourit il rassurant

-Normal t'es un battant Al' lui souris Sun

-Je vais allez demander à Madame Pomefresh dis Tim en se dirigeant vers le bureau de l'infirmière

Quelques minutes plus tard le jeune Griffondor ressortis donc en souriant

-Bon mot pour mot dit-il en prenant un air de comédien ou il poussât d'abord un long soupir dans une imitation parfaite de la veille femme monsieur Potter sera autoriser à assister au match et donc à sortir seulement si il prend bien son traitement

-Quoi cette mixture infect ? demandât le Serpentard en grimaçant

-Fais pas l'enfant et prouve à tous ces lions que les serpents sont bien plus courageux qu'eux dis Scorpius d'un ton supérieur faisant rigoler tous les gryffondor présent dans la pièce

-Très bien soupirât finalement le cadet Potter en avalant la mixture avant de grimacer

-Je te l'accorde vous pouvez avoir du courage mais on verra sur le terrain à notre prochain match Malfoy lui souris James

-Je t'attends Potter, mais laisse-moi d'abord écraser les poufsoufle

\- et moi les serdaigle dit-il avant que les 2 ne se servent la main comme si il venait de signer un contrat

-Vous êtes ridicules soupirât Sun en levant les yeux au ciel tandis que les 2 garçons s'adressais un sourire complice

-Bon on va le laisser se reposer dis Tim en poussant ces 3 meilleurs amis vers la sortie.

-Qu'est ce qui te prend ? demandât Fred une fois dehors

-On à du boulot dis le plus sage des 4 je vous signale qu'on ne devient pas animingus comme ça du jour au lendemain

-C'est vrai approuvât James j'aurais jamais cru dire ça mais allons à la bibliothèque

-La bibliothèque grimaçât Fred

-Ben oui tu sais l'endroit plein de livre qui sers à apprendre des trucs se moqua Sun. 2videmment vu que vous n'avez pas internet on a pas vraiment le choix

-Inter quoi ? demandèrent les 2 cousins perdus

-Ah les sorciers sans moldus dans la famille rigolas Tim en avançant suivis de Sun tandis que les 2 autres se questionnèrent du regard avant de les suivre. Un jour il faudrait vraiment qu'ils en apprennent plus sur les objets moldu

-bonjour c'est toujours moi votre humble serviteur Christopher Jordan et pour votre grand plaisir nous allons enfin pouvoir voir nos merveilleux lions enfin sur le terrain pour la première fois de l'année hurlât il alors que les tenus rouge et or fonçais maintenant sur le terrain. Notre équipe est toujours mené d'une main de fer par sa capitaine Hope Mc Lagen maintenant en dernière année tout comme l'un de nos poursuiveurs Kris Croy bien sur je parle mais sinon notre équipe reste inchangé avec nos 2 talentueux batteurs Juliette Dubois et Fred Weasley , notre fabuleux attrapeur Greg Siry et enfin notre duo au passe tellement puissante qu'on à plus besoin de les présenter nos 2 autres poursuiveurs James Potter et Sun Mc Fly en face voici qu'arrive les bleu et gris devancer par leur nouveau capitaine Alexandre Boot batteur avec Laurent Fary leur gardien Julian Xero comme poursuiveuse qui illumine rien que de sa présence le terrain j'ai bien sur nommé Dominique Weasley . D'ailleurs Dom' si ça te dis une fois qu'on aille se promener tous les 2 dans le parc de Poudlard

Sa phrase fut accompagné d'un regard exaspéré de Dominique vers les tribunes des Griffondor ou l'ont pouvais clairement voir Louis rire aux éclats se moquant grandement de sa sœur

-Monsieur Jordan soupirât la directrice votre travail ne consiste pas à régler votre vie amoureuse

-Bien sur professeur je le sais mais si ça peut m'aider dit-il sous le rire de tous les élèves. Bref continuons à sa suite les autres poursuiveurs sont donc Kylie Brousse et Eric Haley et enfin l'attrapeuse est Mici Su . Et le coup d'envoi est lancé …

-Nous devançons largement Serdaigle , l'équipe des lions est très en forme aujourd'hui . Mais dit-il en se redressant d'un coup Greg semble avoir repérer le vif d'or. Oui il fonce suivis bien vite de Mici . Mais que ce passe-t-il ? demandât-il maintenant en regardant à l'autre bout du terrain. James semble perdre le contrôle de son balai. Par Merlin que se passe-t-il hurlât il maintenant en voyant James chuté d'une hauteur vertigineuse. Toute les membres de l'équipe se préciputaires alors pour l'aider mais personne n'eut le temps de rien faire alors qu'il s'écrasât lourdement au sol

-James ! hurlât Sun en atterrissant la première avant de courir vers son meilleur ami bien vite suivis de Fred. James dit-elle d'une voix plaintive voyant que l'ainé Potter n'ouvrait pas les yeux

-Allez chercher madame Pomefresh hurlât la voix de Mc Gonagal qui accouru elle aussi sur le terrain suivis de Tim qui s'était directement lever voyant James retomber au sol

-Laisser lui de l'air ordonnât directement Fred en repoussant toute la foule de curieux qui venais de s'entasser autours dont le fameux fan club des Maraudeur et particulièrement celles folles de James

-Il ne se réveil pas ! Pourquoi il ne se réveil pas ? Paniquas Sun alors que Tim s'agenouilla à côté d'elle

-Il respire dit-il en palpant sa gorge mais difficilement

A peine eut il finit sa phrase que la foule se fendis pour laisser passer madame Pomefresh avec 2 professeur tenant un brancard. Bien vite elle ordonnât qu'on le mette dessus et les 2 profs suivis de l'infirmière et la directrice partir vers le château. Il n'en fallu pas plus au reste des maraudeurs pour les suivre

-Rester là ordonnât la directrice alors qu'ils arrivèrent au niveau de l'infirmerie

-Si vous croyez vraiment qu'on va rester là sans rien faire vous vous fourrez le doigt dans … mais Fred n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte de l'infirmerie se refermât juste devant lui. C 'est pas vrai pestât il

-Vien Fred dis doucement Tim en s'asseyant à même le sol à coté de Sun de toute façon on ne changera rien à l'intérieur ou ici

Le roux soupirât alors avant de se laisser tomber le long du mur. Un blanc pesant s'installât rapidement entre les 3

-vous pensez qu'il va s'en sortir ? demandât Sun en jouant nerveusement avec ces doigts

-bien sur Sun tu sais bien que madame Pomefresh pourrais soigner n'importe quoi répondis Tim

-C'est vrai approuvât Fred m'as déjà raconter la fois ou elle avait fait repousser les os du bras d'Harry puis il est costaud notre James. Tu sais depuis petit je l'ai vu guérir de blessure parfois plus grave

-Tu es sur ? demandât-elle en relevant son regard vers le roux

-Mais oui dit-il essayant de se rassurer lui-même

Pendant ce temps sur le terrain tout le monde était partis après que Serdaigle ai été déclaré vainqueur l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle ayant profité de l'incident pour attraper le vif d'or. Tous ? Non car sur les gradins ont pouvais voir 3 chevelures qui jurais parfaitement entre elle tellement elles étaient différente

-Je devrais être à l'infirmerie avec lui

-Pourquoi faire ? Qu'est-ce que tu changeras là-bas ou ici Al' ? demandât Rose d'une voix douce

-Rose à raison Al' en plus nous devons parler

-De ? demandât Albus en fixant les yeux gris de son meilleur ami

-L'accident de James, tes accidents à toi Al' ça ne peut pas être des coïncidences.

-Tu pense que ce n'était pas un accident ?

-Al' tu sais comme moi que James est pratiquement né sur un balai jamais il n'aurait perdu le contrôle ainsi.

-C'est vrai approuvât Scorpius ce qui veux dire qu'on se trompe depuis le début, celui qui t'en veux en veux également à ton frère donc à votre famille. Est-ce que votre famille pourrait avoir des ennemis ?

-Sérieusement ? lui demandât Albus blasé mon père est Harry Potter tu veux vraiment que je te fasse la liste de tous nos ennemis potentiel ?

-Ouai c'est vrai que c'était bête comme question dis le blond en grimaçant. Autrement dire nous avons beaucoup de recherches à faire

-mais réfléchissons d'abord qu'elle personne serais susceptible d'entrée dans poudlard

-Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse entrer dans Poudlard aussi facilement Rose. je pense plutôt que c'est quelqu'un qui y est déjà

\- Les professeur auraient remarqué si quelqu'un se promenais dans les couloirs tout de même

-Pas si c'est quelqu'un qui dois être dans poudlard en temps normal réfléchi Rose

Quelques heures plus tard la directrice ressortis de l'infirmerie avant de se stopper net

\- Que fait-vous encore là ? Soupirât elle aux 3 maraudeurs

-Comment va-t-il ? demandât directement Sun en se relevant

-Il s'en remettra promit elle. Maintenant aller vus reposer vous avez cours demain

-On pourrait le voir ? Juste un peu ? demandât Tim en se plaçant à coté de Sun

La directrice les scruta alors tous les 3 du regard avant de soupirer. Si il y avait bien des élèves borné dans l'école les maraudeurs les dépassais largement

-Bien approuvât elle mais pas longtemps de toute façon il est encore évanoui

-Merci dis Sun en fonçant vers la porte de l'infirmerie avant de se précipiter vers le lit de James et de grimacer face aux nombreux bandages qui l'entourais

-et ben avec tout ça j'espère qu'il lui restera des cicatrices pour impressionner les filles lâchât Fred pour détendre l'atmosphère mais les 2 autres Gryffondor ne relevèrent même pas . ils venais juste de prendre place autour du lit de l'ainé Potter sans un mot . Fred les imitas alors .

¾ d'heures plus tard Tim bailli pour la énième fois à s'en décrocher la mâchoire

-Bon je pense que je vais aller dormir un peu dit-il en se levant Fred dit-il en secouant le roux endormis d'une façon improbable sur sa chaise . Vien on va rentrer au dortoir dit-il alors qu les yeux endormis du jeune homme le fixérent

Il approuvat alors d'un baillement avant de se lever . Tandis que Tim se retournas vers Sun

-Je ne suis pas fatiguer dit-elle en haussant les épaules je vais encore veiller un peu sur lui au cas ou il se réveil

-Très bien mais ne traine pas trop dis Tim en baillant encore

-Oui puis au pire je dormirais en histoire de la magie demain matin dit-elle d'un sourire malicieux

-Bon alors bonne nuit approuvât Fred en quittant l'infirmerie suivis de Tim . Sun restât donc seule dans la grande infirmerie comprenant seulement James et elle madame Pomefresh avait dû s'endormir dans son bureau pour ne pas déjà les avoir mis dehors vu l'heure avancer qu'il était déjà. Malgré tout un quart d'heure plus tard la porte s'ouvris sur Alexander Boot qui sourit d'un sourire que Sun trouva d'ailleurs à tomber en entrant dans la pièce

-Salut dit-il doucement en s'approchant je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors j'ai décidé de voir comment il allait

-Plus de peur que de mal dis Sun en fixant James

-Oh je lui ai apporté ça dit le Serdaigle en sortant une boite de choco grenouille de sa poche. Je suis également venu m'excusez

-A propos de quoi ? demandât Sun perdu

-j'ai supplié madame Bibine pour qu'on rejoue le match mais elle à refuser alors que vous méritiez de gagnez

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour ça sourit-elle ça arrive de perdre on se rattrapera sur les autres

-Ca je n'en doute pas, vous êtes une joueuse or par miss Mc Fly

-Vous pouvez parler capitaine Boot rigolât elle

-Bon je vais y aller je rassurerais mon équipe demain sur son sort dit-il en fixant James. Bonne nuit Mc Fly

-Tu peux m'appelez Sun tu sais dit-elle directement

-Très bien rayon de soleil sourit-il avant de quitter la pièce laissant Sun sourire comme une imbécile. Mais par Merlin depuis quand devenais t'elle aussi cruche elle ? Malgré tout elle continua de sourire en fixant le paquet de choco grenouille sur la table puis elle fixa une dernière fois son meilleur ami avant de s'endormir

-Sun , Sun réveil toi la secouant doucement Tim celle-ci ouvris alors péniblement les yeux avant de fixer son meilleur ami. Tu n'iras pas coucher tard hein ? dit-il d'un ton moqueur

-J'ai pas été dormir tard je me suis endormis quasiment après votre départ

-Et ces choco grenouille elles viennent d'où ? demandât Fred

-Alexandre est venu prendre des nouvelles de James et s'excusez qu'on ne puisse pas rejouer le match

-Comme si il avait vraiment essayer de le rejouer dis le roux en levant les yeux au ciel . Il savait que si on le rejouait on les aurais écrasé

-Bon on parlera Quidditch plus tard pour le moment Sun tu dois aller te préparer

-Oui ca va j'y vais papa dit-elle en tirant la langue à Sun. Peu après les 3 partir manger avant de repartir en cours et bien sur après leur journée de cours ils prirent l'infirmerie d'assaut .

-Il est toujours blanc non retentis la voix de Sun dans les oreilles de James

-Ouai je pense que c'est normal après la chute qu'il à fait

-Regarder je crois qu'il ouvre les yeux

-Fred dis presque inaudiblement la voix de James

-Oh c'est à moi qu'il pense dés son réveil. Moi aussi t'est l'amour de ma vie Jamsenie rigolas Fred faussement ému

-Tu m'écrase espèce de crétin

-Oh pardon ma poule dit-il en se mettant sur ces pieds

-James ca va ? demandât Sun en le voyant grimacer à se mettre assis sur son lit

-Oh je pette la forme je serais prêt à rebattre les Serdaigle immédiatement

-Ah se propos dis Fred … on à perdu le match

-Quoi ?

-Et ca m'étonnerais que tu puisses rejouer un match tout de suite

-Comment ça ? Demandât il en fronçant les sourcils avant de suivre le regard de ces amis vers sa jambe ou se posais un plâtre

-C'est pas vrai soupirât il

-Oh ais t'inquiète pas on a trouvé de quoi t'occuper en attendant souris Tim en posant une énorme pile de livre devant lui

-Tu va me faire étudier alors que je suis en convalescence tu te moque de moi ?

-Hé c'était ton idée de devenir un animingus mon chère souris Sun alors assume

-Bon dans ce cas vous êtes sûr qu'il y a tout là-dedans

-Presque sur nous avons fouillé toute la bibliothèque dis Fred alors que les 2 autres lui jetèrent un regard assassin. Bon ils ont fouillé toute la bibliothèque


	7. Chapter 7: Sun au terrier

Bonjour:) pour me faire pardonner de mon retard de la semaine dernière j'ai essayer de faire un chapitre plus long . C'est un chapitre un peu bon enfant mais j'avais envie qu'on vois la complicité qu'il y à entre les Weasley . Voilà voilà j'espère que vous aimerez :)

-Albus !

Le concerné entouré de ces 2 meilleurs amis releva la tête de ces recherches pour observer Alice blêmir face au regard assassin que lui lança la bibliothécaire en lui indiquant de se taire d'un geste

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demandât il quand la blonde arriva à leur hauteur

-Mon père m'a chargé de te prévenir James est réveiller

-C'est vrai ? Demandât il en se relevant d'un coup avant d'entendre un « cccccchhhhhhuuuuuuutttttt » agacé dans son dos

-Si je te le dis

-Merci Alice lui sourit-elle en refermant violemment le livre qu'il lisais avant de l'attraper pour partir en vitesse bien vite suivis de Rose et Scorpius

-Je suppose qu'on se voit à la salle commune criât elle finalement à Rose

-Oui à tantôt répondit la rousse en quittant la pièce ben vite suivis d'Alice menacer du regard partout les élèves présent

-James ! Retentis la voix d'Albus entrant en trombe dans l'infirmerie

-Salut Al' lui sourit directement son frère en refermant vite le livre qu se trouvais devant lui avant que Tim ne l'attrape pour le mettre or de vue mais aucun des 3 ne s'en formalisa trop concentré sur l'aîné Potter

-Alors comment tu te sens ? Demandât sa cousine en arrivant à son niveau

-Je vais bien c'est pas une petite chute qui aura ma peau

-Et ta jambe ? Demandât Albus en fixant son plâtre

-Oh dans quelques jours c'est réparer et je serai là pour vaincre les Serpentard après les vacance sourit-il

-c'est ça compte là dessus répondit directement Scorpius

-T'as renvoyer une lettre à papa et maman pour le dire que tu allais bien ?

-Nan je m'en chargerai tantôt

-Ne traîne pas trop , tu connais maman puis Lily m'as envoyer au moins une dizaine de lettre tellement elle était inquiète

-Ça ne m'éttone pas sourit James amusé

-Ça n'as rien de drôle de James tu as fait une chute très dangereuse .

-Ça va Rose c'était juste un accident . Ça arrive très souvent en quidditch

-Fait quand même attention à toi dis Albus d'un ton plein de sous entendu

-Pourquoi tu me dis ... commença James les sourcils froncés en fixant son cadet avant que la porte de l'infirmerie ne s'ouvre en trombe

-je vous avait dis qu'il est plus costaud qu'il en à l'air sourit Dominique en passant la porte avec son frère , Roxanne et Molly

-C'est vrai mais il est encore blanc comme un mort

-Ça va Rox' tu ne voudrais pas que je me maquille non plus ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Rigolas la métisse

-Nan le cobaye préférer de Lily c'est Albus pas moi dit-elle en lançant un sourire amusé à son frère qui le fusiat du regard

-C'est toi qui m'as laisser entre ces mains aussi lâcheur

-Parce que je sais que ça n'annonce rien de bon quand Lily demande quelques chose avec ces yeux de petits chats

-qu'est ce que c'est que tout se monde ? Je vous ai autoriser à 2,3 visites pas à inviter toute l'école monsieur Potter s'insurgeât l'infirmière en sortant de son bureau. Bon allez maintenant tous dehors il à besoin de se reposer

-T'inquiète on repassera ce soir glissât Fred à l'oreille de son cousin faisant référence à a carte du maraudeurs et à la cape d'invisibilité de son cousin avant que l'infirmière ne le jette dehors

-Fred tu serai gentil d'arrêter de m'envoyer dans le mur soupirât James

-J'en peux rien c'est incontrôlable se truc

-Aidez-moi demandât l'aîné Potter d'une voix plaintive à ces 2 autres meilleurs amis morts de rire . C'est ma première sortie depuis des jours et je vais vite retourner à l'infirmerie avec se danger ambulant dit-il en pointant Fred

-Bon laisse moi gérer se fauteuil roulant Weasley dis Sun en retenant un autre fou rire

-Je sais ce que je vas t'acheter pour noël au moins se moqua Tim au roux un livre pour savoir gérer un fauteuil roulant

-C'est ça ouai ... attend noël ? Par merlin j'ai encore aucuns cadeaux j'avais complètement oublié

-Tient Fred Weasley en retard c'est rare ça se moqua son cousin

-Au fait vous faite quoi pour noël ? Demandât Tim en souriant

-Le terrier comme d'habitude , il n'y à pas de noël sans terrier dirent les 2 cousins en même temps et toi ?

-Je pars fêter noël au Danemark chez mon oncle maternel avec mes parents

-Je reste ici

-Comment ça

-Bah je reste à poudlard

-Tu ne va pas chez ta mère ?

-Non ma mère pars au soleil avec son copain et elle nous envois mes 2 sœurs et moi chez ma grand mère

-C'est si terrible que ça ? Demandât Fred

-C'est pas le peu d'ambiance le problème soupirât elle c'est que ma mère m'interdit de parler de mes pouvoirs aux membres de ma famille car elle concidére qu'ils ne comprendrais pas... comment elle dis déjà ? ... ah oui ma bizarrerie . Du coup je vais encore me retrouver toute la soirée avec des question du style pourquoi je suis la honte de la famille tellement impossible à gérer que ma mère dois m'envoyer dans un pension pour enfant difficile toute l'année . Enfin passer la soirée en pariât merci mais très peu pour moi je préfère largement rester ici puis ça dois être magique noël à poudlard sourit elle en fixant les décorations dans les couloirs

-Et pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas au terrier avec nous ? Demandât James

-C'est vrai ça je suis sur que grand mère serais d'accord après tout ce n'est pas pour une personne en plus approuvât Fred .

-Mais je ne voudrais pas déranger dis directement la jeune fille gêné

-Mais tu ne dérange pas tu sais bien que notre famille t'as accepté comme l'un de ces membres tout comme Tim

-De toute façon on ne te laisse pas le choix dis Fred en la voyant rouvrir la bouche pour protester à nouveau

-Voilà c'est régler on enverras une lettre à mamy tantôt pour lui demander conclut James

-Vous êtes infernaux rigolas Sun

-qu'est ce qu'on cherche au juste ? Demandât Scorpius en relevant la tête de son livre

-Demande à Rose c'est elle la gérante de nos recherches

-Oui ben en attendant nous on se tape tout le boulot pendant qu'elle se promène tranquillement

-Pour ta gouverne je ne me promène pas mais je cherche moi aussi et je pense avoir trouver quelque chose d'intéressant dit-elle en posant un livre

-T'as trouver ça ou ? On à déjà fait plusieurs fois la bibliothèque et on ne la pas vu

-Je ... je me suis introduite dans la réserve dit-elle en rougissant pour devenir de la même couleur que ces cheveux

-Tu as fait quoi ? Demandât Scorpius comme si il avait mal entendu

-Ça va me regarde pas comme ça on avait besoin de ce livre dit-elle encore plus gêné

-Vous êtes surprenante mademoiselle Weasley surtout quand vous ne respecter pas le règlement dis simplement Scorpius avant de reposer ces yeux sur le livre . Alors qu'elle est cette trouvaille ?

-C'est un livre comprenant tout les mangemorts de ces 100 dernières années . Dans cette colonne dit-elle en pointant celle de droit ce sont ceux décédés , ici ceux à Azkabant , ici dit-elle hésitante voyant Scorpius se crisper devant la photo de son père ...ceux acquitté et enfin la petite là c'est ceux répertorier mais pas encore arrêter . Celui-ci dit-elle en pointant un homme au visage effrayant à été vu il y à moins d'une semaine en Norvège , celle-ci d'après l'article de journal qui date d'hier à été arrêter ce qu'il ne nous reste plus que 3 possibilités

-Merveilleux et on est sensé faire quoi en attendant ?

-Protéger Albus et James

quelques jours plus tard dans le poudlard expresse plusieurs première s'extasièrent devant des feux d'artifices magique parcourant le train souhaitant un joyeux noël à tout le monde et changeant de temps à autre la couleurs de peau de quelques élèves

-Cette nouvelle invention est génial rigolas James en se rasseyant sur la banquette de leur compartiment oncle George est vraiment un génie

-les gars les préfets foncent droit par ici dis Roxanne en entrant en trombe dans leur compartiment

-déjà ? Il deviennent vraiment rapide dis Fred en se levant d'un bond . Merci sœurette dit-il en embrassant rapidement la joue de sa sœur avant de partir en courant avec ces meilleurs amis

-Je pense que je n'arriverais jamais à comprendre ta famille Rox' dis Wendy debout à coté d'elle à fixer le quatuor partant en courant

-Si tu veux mon avis ? Je pense que c'est impossible dit-elle en rigolant avant de s'asseoir dans le compartiment qu'occupais jusque là les maraudeurs

Enfin arriver sur le quai 9 3/4 une multitude d'adolescent principalement roux se rejoinrent après avoir tous dis au revoir à leur ais qu'ils reverrais dans 2 semaines . Avant de se diriger vers un vieil homme au sourire doux les attendant un peu plus loin

-Bonjour papy dis Dominique en le serrant contre elle bien vite suivis par ces cousins et cousines .

Le pauvre homme emprisonner entre toute ces personne adressa un sourire à la jeune fille qui observais la scène en souriant après tout Arthur était un Weasley par excellence et avait l'habitude des assauts d'abord de ces enfants puis maintenant de ces petits enfants .

-Bon nous allons y aller le magicobus par dans 15 minutes dit-il une fois libérer en observant une veille monstre qu'il portais dan sa veste

Chacun des adolescents repris alors sa valise en main prêt à partir au moment ou un père et son fils passais à coté d'eux pour passer le passage .

-Tim l'interpellas Sun faisant se retourner le garçon qui fut alors vite coincé dans les bras de la jeune fille . Bonne vacance et joyeux noël

-Toi aussi Sun sourit il en posant ces bras dans son dos

-C'est nul que tu ne passe pas les vacances avec nous

-Je sais se sera pour une autre fois dit-il en souriant

-Amuse toi bien en Norvége mec dis Fred en arrivant derrière Sun avec James

-Merci vous aussi

-Bon les enfants nous devons y aller retentis la voix de monsieur Weasley

-Oui bonne vacance aussi monsieur Finngan finit la jeune fille en rejoignant la famille Weasley qui passais déjà le portail

-Bonne vacance aussi Sun sourit Seamus avant de lui aussi passer le portail avec son fils pour rejoindre sa femme les attendant dans la voiture

-Au fait on va ou ? Demandât Sun en marchant auprès de Fred et James suivant les autres

-Au magicobus . Ah oui c'est vrai j'ai tendance à oublier que t'es moldu de base . Ben c'est simplement un bus qui va nous emmener au terrier

-Oh un bête bus faillais le dire tout de suite dit-elle avant d'écarquiller les yeux voyant un énorme truc foncer à une vitesse impressionnante sur eux avant de s'arrêter net . Ne comprenant d'ailleurs pas comment on peux s'arrêter à une tel vitesse . Ok ça c'est pas un bus normal dit-elle en montant dedans pour observer l'énorme intérieur .

-Si tu veux un conseille tiens toi la prévint directement Roxanne

-Pour... mais elle n'eus pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le bus démarra en trombe

-Pour ça rigolas Louis l'ayant retenu de justesse avant qu'elle ne s'écrase contre la vitre

-Ok je pense que j'ai compris dit-elle en se tenant fermement maintenant

enfin après 20 minutes de route et quelques arrêt le magicobus s'arrêta dans le champs des Weasley

-Mamy ils sont là hurlât une voix que tout le monde reconnus immédiatement comme Lucy

Mais personne n'eus le temps de réagir avant que Lily ne sorte en trombe du terrier pour se jeter dans les bras de ces frères

-Alors se début d'année c'était bien ? Roxanne c'est vrai que t'es à Gryffondor ? C'est trop bien . Albus c'est vrai que tu t'es fait empoisonner ? A cause de quoi ? James ça va ta jambe tu saura toujours rejouer au Quidditch quand même ? Vous allez tout me racontez hein ...

-Lil's il t'arrive de respirer parfois ? Se moquas James avant qu'elle ne lui lance un regard noir

-Mes enfants souris madame Weasley en sortant son sourire radieux sur le visage entourer d'Hugo et Lucy

Elle seras ensuite chacun de ces petits enfants dans ces bras . Jusqu'à arriver à Sun qui eu elle aussi droit à une étreinte

-C'est très gentil à vous de m'inviter madame Weasley dit-elle timidement

-Oh mais c'est normal ma chérie . Bon allez rentrer vous devez avoir faim vous êtes tout maigre . Allez vite vider vos valises avant de venir prendre un bon goûter .

Alors qu'il passais tous la porte un bruit de transplanage se fit entendre dans la cuisine

-Vic dis Louis en souriant avant de serrer sa sœur contre lui

-Je suis revenu de mes cours le plus vite que j'ai pu annonçât elle en disant bonjour à tout ces cousins et cousines avant qu'ils ne montent tous en haut vider leurs bagages

-Ils viennent juste de rentrer ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie répondit madame Weasley maintenant seule avec les enfants de Bill

-Alors tes cours de littérature magique ça se passe bien ? Demandât Dominique à sa sœur pour engagez la conversation

Ce n'est un secret pour personne que les sœurs sont aussi opposés que leurs couleurs de cheveux pourtant elles s'adorent mais n'ont pas beaucoup de centre d'intérêt en commun

-J'aime vraiment beaucoup dit-elle en souriant à sa sœur et toi poudlard ? Ça se passe bien ? Les amours ? Demandât elle avec un petit sourire en coin

-Oh pas aussi bien que les tiens dit-elle moqueuse sachant très bien que malgré sa forte ressemblance avec sa mère le gêne Weasley ressortais fortement lorsqu'on parlais de Teddy

-Tu parle t'as bien taper dans l'œil de Christopher il me semble pourtant se moqua Louis

-Christopher Jordan ? Le présentateur de Quidditch tu te moque de moi ? Demandât elle à son petit frère

-Et non dit-il en éclatant de rire avec Victoire tandis que Dominique croisât ces bras sur sa poitrine dans un ai boudeur

-C'est pas drôle sérieux déjà ce mec est une vrai plaît ensuite il à l'âge de Fred et James, il me fais des avances tout le temps et surtout devant toute l'école mais en plus je dois toujours trouver des excuses pour éviter ces rendez-vous une fois je dois aider Louis avec ces devoirs , une fois Ilona , une fois je dois m'occuper de Florinne malade

-Pauvre de toi se moqua son petit frère toujours aussi hilare

-Et toi ? Demandât Victoire en se tournant vers son frère toujours pas de petite amie ? Même pas Louisa Jordan ?

Le concerner arrêta alors directement de rire

-N'importe quoi Vic tu sais bien que Louisa est juste ma meilleure amie

-Teddy l'était aussi pour elle je te signal rétorqua directement Dominique

-m'ouai bon je vais ranger mes affaires moi dit-il en montant les escalier tandis que les 2 sœurs se regardais d'un regard d'incompréhension suite au brusque changement de comportement de leur petit frère

A l'étage au dessus Hugo avait suivis sa sœur , sa cousine et Sun dans leur chambre ancienne chambre de Ginny .

-Alors qu'est ce que c'est cette surprise ? Demandât il surexcité

Rose ouvrit alors sa valise en souriant en sortie l'un des livres qu'elle avais emprunter à la bibliothèque pour les vacances

-Oh ouai tu me la trouver dis Hugo en s'en emparant rapidement . T'es la meilleur Rose sourit il

-Par contre n'oublie pas que je dois le rendre pour après les vacances

-T'inquiète Rose il sera lu d'ici demain dis Lily connaissant parfaitement son cousin qui parfait pouvais tellement ressembler à sa mère et sa sœur

-les enfants retentis la voix de madame Weasley en bas

-Oui ? Hurlèrent un dizaine de voix venant de tout les étages

-Descendez !

Pas besoin de le redire vu le bruit de pas dans les escaliers . Une fois tout les ados en bas il se retrouvèrent 2 hommes discutant en retirant leurs robes de sorciers

-Papa !

-Rosie souris Ron en serrant sa princesse dans ces bras

-Salut les garçons souris Harry à ces 2 fils qui se sourirent avant de le serrer contre eux . Comment aller vous ? Demandât il en les fixant très sérieusement de ces yeux émeraudes

Harry était inquiet et ça personne ne pouvais le nier . Recevoir en moins de 2 semaines de lettre de la directrice expliquant les accidents dont ils avaient été victimes ne l'avais pas vraiment permis de passer de bonne nuit .

-Ça va pas regarde nous on va très bien . Pour moi c'est juste une simple chute ça t'est arriver plein de fois aussi au Quiddicth dis James sans que personne ne remarque le regard que Rose et Albus ne s'échangeait

-Et toi ? Ils ont trouvé qui avait fait ça ? Demandât il en se tournant vers son second fils

-Non dis Albus mais Mc Gonagal met tout en œuvre pour trouver

-Sûrement Malfoy

-Ron ! retentis la voix d'Hermione arrivant du ministère en transplanant avec Audrey et Percy

-Quoi quand moi j'ai failli me faire empoissonner c'est lui qui était derrière tout ça

-Lui pas son fils

-Ça change quoi ?

-T'es vraiment bête hein hurlât une voix qui choqua tout le monde se retournant avec des yeux rond vers Rose . Pourquoi il faut que tu le juge simplement parce qu'il est un Malfoy ? Il est différent de son père d'accord ? Et pour ta gouverne sache quand sans lui Albus ne serais plus en vie

-Rose je ...

Mais la petite rousse ne lui laissât rien le temps d'expliquer qu'elle grimpas rapidement les escaliers

-Je vais la vois soupirât Hermione en suivant sa fille

Ron et Harry se sont alors instinctivement tourner vers Albus

-C'est vrai approuvât celui-ci répondant à la question silencieuse qu'ils se posaient . Vous savez que les parents de Scorpius sont médicomage ? Demandât Albus tandis que Ron marmonnas quelques chose qu'il ne compris pas . Du coup il savais comment faire

-Oh oui il le sais très bien dis Ginny en transplanant derrière les 2 hommes sans Malfoy Rose serais morte à la naissance

-Pardon ? Demandèrent tout les enfants les yeux écarquiller

-La ferme Ginny dis Ron en devenant aussi rouge que ces cheveux

-Ne t'en prend pas à elle Ron tu sais parfaitement que c'est vrai si il n'avais pas appeler Malfoy en renfort . Rose serais morte étouffer par son cordon ombilicale

-Ce n'est pas pour autant que c'est un héro loin de là

-Nous n'avons jamais dis ça et t le sais très bien seulement tu sais très bien que tout le monde à le droit à une deuxième chance s'énervant encore plus Ginny alors que les enfants s'adressait un regard d'accord avant de partir au salon sachant pertinemment qu'il ne faut pas être dans le champs de mire de Ginny Weasley Potter quand elle est énerver . Mais à peine furent ils installer au salon que la porte qu'Albus et Molly sursautèrent

-Bonjour retentis la voix de George éclatant de rire fasse à la tête que faisais ces 2 neveux et nièce

-Papa souris Roxanne en autant dans les bras de son père qui la fis tourner en rigolant

-Il faut toujours que tu soigne tes entrés hein rigolas Anglina en transplanant normalement avec Fleur et Bill revenant tous du chemin de traverse

-Toujours lui répondis George en lui adressant un sourire avant de reposer sa fille qui se précipitas sur sa mère alors que lui allas saluer son fils

-Félicitation pour ton entrée à Gryffondor ma chérie

-Bah elle à ça dans les gènes c'est normal dis Fred tandis que sa mère le serra lui aussi contre elle

-Houlà c'est l'apocalypse dehors ? Demandât Bill en entendant les cris de son frère et sa sœur . Qu'est ce qui c'est encore passer

-Dispute à propos des Malfoy

-La routine quoi soupirât il . Je vais aller essayer de calmer les choses dit-il en quittant la pièce

Pendant ce temps en haut

-Rose dis doucement Hermione en toquant à la porte

-Tu peux entrer maman

-Écoute Rose dit-elle en entrant dans la chambre . Tu sais comment ton père peut être borné et ...

-Je sais bien tout ça dit elle mais c'est pas une raison pour ne pas comprendre que Scorpius n'est pas son père. Enfin oncle Harry et toi aussi vous le détestiez pourtant vous le comprenez vous

-Rose chérie dit-elle en s'asseyant à coté d'elle . Ce qu'il faut que tu comprenne c'est que ton père est élevé depuis toujours dans la haine des Malfoy . Tu sais que les Weasley sont considérer comme des traites à leur sang et surtout par les Malfoy . Ton grand père et Lucius Malfoy se déteste depuis toujours je les ai même déjà vu en venir aux poings

-Grand père à frapper monsieur Malfoy demandât elle mi choqué mi amusé

-Oui c'était pas jolie à voir se jour là surtout la réaction de ta grand mère après . Enfin tout ça pour te dire que c'est difficile pour ton père de ne pas assimiler toutes les erreurs des Malfoy et surtout celles de Draco à Scorpius Malfoy qui n'as pourtant certes rien à voir avec tout ça

-c'est vrai conclut finalement Rose j'irais parler à papa tantôt

-Allez viens redescendons ta grand mère dois avoir besoin d'aide en bas

-D'accord dis Rose en bondissant sur ces pieds pour partir devant sa mère qui souris en passant que finalement Rose et Ron se ressemble plus qu'il ne le crois

Finalement es cris avais cesse en bas et Ginny et Ron se tenais le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre aidant à préparer le repas alors que la sonnette de la porte retentis.

-Andromeda souris Molly en l'ouvrant avant de serrer la femme qui malgré son âge garde une beauté frappante

-Teddy ! Hurlât la voix de Victoire lâchant complètement la nourriture quelle était en train de préparer pour se jeter dans les bras de son petit ami qui ne se fit pas prier pour l'embrasser en la serrant fort contre lui sous le sourire attendris de leur 2 grands mères respective

-J'ai limite dû le traîner pour le faire venir annonça Andromeda alors que Molly les débarrassais tout les 2 de leurs robe de sorciers

-C'est pas de ma faute si j'ai examens dans 2 semaines . En plus j'ai Brad qui me fou la pression pour être sur que je ne l'abandonne pas pour notre projet de laboratoire de potion

-Ted tu es en dernières année d'étude et tu as toujours tout réussi avec brio , il n'y à pas de raison de tu rate maintenant dis directement son parrain à l'autre bout de la cuisine

-Il faut quand même que je bosse

-Peut être mais pas le soir de noël annonçât Molly en lui tendant un couteaux afin qu'il aide les autres hommes pour couper les légumes dont elle aurais besoin

-Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi on ne faisais jamais ça avec la magie ronchonnât James

-Parce que tu ne peux pas utiliser la magie en dehors de poudlard rigolas Ted en lui ébouriffant les cheveux encore plus avant de s'asseoir à coté de lui

-Oui mais vous vous pourriez le faire annonçât Fred d'une voix plein d'espoir

-Sûrement pas tant que les femmes sont là annonçât Ron tout bas alors que tout les hommes fixais les femmes qui semblais beaucoup s'amuser à préparer les toasts ou la bûche . Elles veulent absolument que ça sois fait ainsi pour l'esprit de noël elle dise

-Et crois moi c'est pas faute de pas avoir essayer dis George . J'ai cru que Ginny allais nous arracher la tête ce noël là dit il en faisant référence à son jumeaux ce qui est pourtant assez rare

-Je m'en rappelle rigolas Bill elle vous avait poursuivis dans tout le jardin alors qu'il y avait au moins 20 centimètre de neige

James , Fred , Albus , Louis et Hugo se sont alors échanger un regard . Il est sur qu'ils auraient tous adorer connaître leur oncle Fred tant regretter .

Après que tout le monde eu mis la main à la pate . Molly les aissa partir pour finir de cuir seule Et enfin le repas pu commencer

-Ou est Sun ? Demandât Ginny en apportant la dinde

-On va la chercher dirent James et Fred en même temps dans une parfaite imitation des jumeaux Weasley . Ce qui perturbe d'ailleurs assez souvent Molly qui c'est déjà surprise plusieurs fois à les appeler Fred et George tandis que le vraie George se crispa sans jamais faire de remarque pour ne pas faire de la peine à sa mère

Sun ? Demandât Fred en toquant à la porte de la chambre qu'elle partage avec Rose et Lily

-oui ? Demandât elle doucement

-Heu on mange annonçât James en entrant dans la pièce avec Fred pour la voir assise sur l'appuie de fenêtre à observer dehors une lettre à la main

-Oh pardon j'arrive dit-elle directement

-Sun ça va ? S'inquiéta James

-Je... Oui . C'est juste que... continua elle en voyant le regard insistant de ces meilleurs amis . Vous savez que je n'aime pas parler de mes problèmes soupirât elle

-C'est pour ça qu'un t'y oblige dis Fred

-C'est juste que c'est mon premier noël sans ma petite sœur et j'ai encore plus l'impression de l'abandonner .

-Sun ce n'est pas ta faute si tu es une sorcière

-Je sais bien soupirât elle mais je sais c'est quoi de vivre avec une mère pour qui tu es invisible c'est pourquoi je me dois de m'occuper d'elle seulement . Je vois bien que dans un sens elle m'en veux à chaque fois que je pars la laissant seule avec ma mère et ma grande sœur et là encore je l'abandonne pour noël et j'ai voulu lui envoyer une lettre pour me faire pardonner mais je me suis rendu compte que si un hibou débarque j'ai ma grand mère ma mère va me tuer en plus le réseau ne passe pas ici dit-elle en montrant un drôle d'objet que James et Fred connaissent grâce à leur grand père sous le nom de Gsm . Ça dois être la magie je suppose finit Sun .

-Écoute commença James je ne pourrais pas dire que je comprend ce que tu ressent parce que je n'ai pas une famille comme la tienne certes mais moi aussi tout comme Fred j'ai une petite sœur que serais prés à protéger contre tout . Mais de toute façon pour le peu que je connaisse de ta sœur je sais qu'elle ne t'en voudras pas longtemps , tu n'aura qu'à lui renvoyer une lettre une fois qu'elle sera de retours chez ta mère .

-En plus tu sais que chez ta grand mère elle sera bien traiter contrairement à toi donc je ne pense pas qu'elle va passer une si mauvais noël que ça

-C'est vrai approuvât elle . Bon venez descendons c'est très impolis de faire attendre le jour de noël dit-elle en attrapant le bras des 2 garçon

Ce noël annonçât donc un vrai changement pour Sun bien loin de ces noël morose de d'habitude . Elle vécu le plus beau noël se sa vie , le plus magique ou elle découvris ce qu'est vraiment une vrai famille . Car même que James et Fred savent que Sun du coté de sa mère à environ autant de cousins et cousines qu'eux . Ce qu'ils ne savent pas c'est que cette famille nombreuse est pourtant l'exacte opposé de la famille Weasley. Froide , pas du tout souder entre elle . Elle pour la premiére fois elle ris , s'émerveilla et rêva devant tant de beauté . Enfin minuit arriva rapidement . Et les cadeaux furent distribuer . Sun n'étant pas très riche en argent moldu elle avais quand même tenu à acheter un petit quelques chose à la famille à Molly et Arthur qui l'accueillent chez eux pendant 2 semaines . Mais elle fut très surprise en recevant elle aussi un cadeaux de la pars de cette grand mère adorable . Comment tout ces petits enfants Molly lui avais tricoter un pull made in Weasley qu'elle s'empressa de mettre en remerciant une dizaine de fois Molly . Enfin quand tout les cadeaux furent donner un gros blanc se fit voyant Ted se lever pour venir s'agenouiller devant Victoire tandis que celle-ci écarquilla directement les yeux

-Victoire commençât il . Ma Vicky dit-il laissant échapper un petit rire à la blonde qui avais déjà les larmes aux yeux . J'ai longuement réfléchi ces derniers temps plus que je n'aie bosser sur mes révision à mon avis dit-il en rigolant mais voilà je sais depuis un moment que je suis fou de toi et je veux que tu sois officiellement la femme de ma vie alors veux tu m'épouser Victoire Weasley

-Oui Teddy mille fois oui éclata Victoire en attrapant son visage entre ces mains pour l'embrasser fougueusement les larmes coulant maintenant sur ces joues .

Et quel ne fut pas la surprise de tous de voir Molly et Fleur se fixer avant d'éclater en pleur dans les bras l'une de l'autre

Enfin quand les 2 jeunes fiancés se décolèrent Andromeda serra son petit fils dans ces bras pour ensuite éclater en pleur .

-Ta mère aurait été très fier de toi lui glissât elle en le fixant dans les yeux alors que celui-ci la fixas quelques secondes avant de serrer sa grand mère contre lui comme si il ne voulais pas qu'elle parte . Jamais .

Quand il se décollas enfin il vis Bill discuter tout sourire avec sa fille avant de la serrer dans ces bras et de lui adresser à lui un énorme sourire même si le jeune homme savais pertinemment qu'il aurais droit à la discussion du père protecteur . Enfin il aperçu Harry lui adresser un regard et il s'éloigna un peu avec lui

-Je suppose que tu est sur de toi dis simplement son parrain alors qu'un blanc c'était installer entre les 2

-Plus que sur mais je te rassure nous ne ferons pas ça avant que j'ai fini mes études

-Je m'en doute bien tu as toujours été très réfléchi comme ton père dit simplement Harry en souriant. Je ne peux donc te dire que félicitation dis simplement Harry en souriant à son filleul avant de le serrer contre lui .

Les 2 hommes sont ensuite retourner prés des autres ou toute les filles s'éxasiére devant la bague de Victoire

-Toute tes économie y sont passer n'est pas se moqua James à Teddy en observant les filles

-Heum ouai avouât le métamorphomage

-quel folie juste pour une fille surtout ma cousine en plus continuas l'aîné Potter

-C'est ça ouai je te la ressortirais dans 2, 3 ans se moquas Teddy à son tour

Et bientôt ce fut l'heure pour tous d'aller se coucher . Seulement dans une chambre du dernier étage 3 filles ne dormais pas encore

-tu pense qu'un jour j'aurai de la chance comme Victoire de trouver un garçon comme Teddy

-Bien sur Lily approuvât Rose bien contente que la passe petite fille amoureuse de son frère adoptif sois passer . Elle avais passer l'hiver dernier sous la jalousie de sa petite cousine pour sa plus grande cousine . Mais bon Lily comme beaucoup de petite fille avais fini par comprendre que certain garçons ne lui serons jamais accessible et elle considérais maintenant Ted au même titre que James ou Albus.

-Et Rose t'as un petit ami toi ?

-Quoi ? Non pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

-Je sais pas comme ça et toi Sun ?

-Non plus dis la brune en souriant

-Et t'est amoureuse de quelqu'un ?

-Non dit elle alors que malgré elle l'image d'Alexandre Boot lui viens en tête faisant légerement rougir ces joues

-Même pas d'un des maraudeurs ?

-Ça va pas la tête dit-elle en éclatant de rire . Je dois être une des rare filles de poudlard à ne pas être amoureuse d'un de ces crétins attachant rigolât elle . Puis surtout se serais beaucoup trop bizarre

-dommage moi j'aimerai bien t'avoir dans la famille comme Teddy rigolas Lily

-en parlant des maraudeurs dis Rose je me suis toujours demander comment vous vous êtes rencontrer tout les 4 enfin Fred et James c'est logique , Tim il est dans leur dortoir mais toi ?

-C'est une excellente question dis Sun à la base nous n'étions absolument pas préméditer à devenir amis . Bon voilà toute l'histoire dit-elle sous le regard insistant des 2 rousses . Ah la base je suis une fille très calme et timide

-Toi ? Dis Lily en éclatant de rire

-Et c'est les maraudeurs qui m'ont rend comme je suis rigolât elle à son tour

-non sérieux j'ai toujours été d'une nature très calme sûrement dû au fait que j'étais le souffre douleur de ma grande sœurs et quelques autres élèves de l'école ou j'étais . Et pardon je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous dis ça , ca n'as rien à voir dit-elle gêné

-Non continue ça nous intéresse nous dis Lily en la fixant dans les yeux Sun chercha alors de l'aide du coté de Rose qui lui adressât le même regard curieux

-J'aime vraiment pas parler de ma vie vous savez soupirât elle

-Oui mais on ne te connais pas beaucoup finalement toi du dois connaître environs tout de chacun de nous mais nous on ne sais rien de toi

-Très bien soupirât elle . Donc je ne m'entend pas très bien avec ma grande sœur je peux même dire qu'elle me déteste . Heureusement je suis très proche de ma petite sœur car c'est pratiquement moi qui l'ai élevé après .. enfin dit-elle le regard complètement triste

Les cousines se sont alors regarder comprenant très bien de quoi elle voulais parler tout le monde dans la famille Weasley-Potter savais que le père de Sun était mort quand elle n'avais que 9 ans

-Enfin bref tout changeât le jour de mon 11 éme anniversaire quand un très grand homme vint toquer à ma porte annoncer que j'étais une sorcière

-Hagrid conclut Rose

-Oui souris Sun . Enfin bref ma mère le pris d'abord pour un fou jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte son parapluie Rose et qui fasse bouger l'une de nos chaises ma mère et ma grande sœur était pétrifier et ma petite sœur et moi émerveiller . Ma mère accepta finalement que j'aille acheter mes fournitures scolaire avec lui et puis le jour de la rentrée arrivât bien vite . Et une fois dans le poudlard expresse alors que je cherchais un compartiment pour m'asseoir je me suis fais bousculer par quelqu'un avant de me retrouver à terre

-Fred ? Demandât Lily en rigolant

-Quel autre boulet ? Demandât elle en rigolant. Il m'as donc ensuite aider à me relever puis un autre garçon à passer son bras au dessus de ces épaules pour ensuite excusez son boulet de cousin en rigolant

-James conclut Rose

-Perspicace dis Sun en rigolant . Ils m'ont ensuite proposer de m'asseoir avec eux dans le compartiment vide qu'ils venaient de trouver . J'ai donc acceptés . Puis je me suis retrouver avec ma timidité maladive face à ces 2 garçon qui rigolais mais pas comme les autres , ils ne rigolais pas de moi , ils rigolaient avec moi . Je me suis donc peu à peu détendu et parler avec eux et nous avons finis par parler des maison . Vu que je ne savais pas ce que 'était ils m'ont expliquer en me précisant bien qu'eux allais être envoyer à gryffondor c'est sûr et comme il m'en parlais j'étais persuadé d'aller à Poufsoufle n'était pas très maligne ou intelligente puis je ne me trouvais pas non plus courageuse . Arriver à la répartition lorsque ce fut mon tour il fut constater que j'étais choipeaux flou gryffondor / Poufsoufle . C'était donc à moi de prendre la décision j'étais fin prête à partir a Poufsoufle jusqu'à ce que mon regard ne sois attirer par 2 garçon m'adressant un chaleureux sourire et je sus à se moment là ou je devais aller . Un peu après les 2 me rejoinrent à Gryffondor et nous avons commencer à discuter avant qu'un étrange garçon aux cheveux bleu ne viennent ébouriffer les cheveux de James en le félicitant . Je le vis ensuite rejoindre une très jolie blonde que je pris pour sa petite amie . Il faut croire que j'avais tout compris avant eux rigolât elle . Enfin bref après ça notre préfet en chef donc Teddy accompagné de notre préfète Victoire nous accompagnèrent à notre salle commune et partant je remarqua que pas mal de personne nous observis ou chuchotais à notre passage mais voyant que James et Fred n'y portais pas attention je me dis que c'était mon imagination . Et tandis que tout le monde partis dormir nous avons tout les 3 décider de rester parler et âpres une heure nous sommes parti nous coucher . Lorsque j'arriva dans ma chambre 2 filles se jetèrent littéralement sur moi

-Tu parlais à James Potter là on est pas folle ? Me demandât l'une d'elle

-Heu répondis-je ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'elle me voulais

-Oh la chance alors comment il est en vrai ? C'est vrai qu'il aurai la même cicatrice que son père mais sur le bras ?

-De quoi demandais-je perdu en fixant une autre fille de mon dortoirs qui me lançât elle aussi le même regard d'incompréhension. Elle aussi une née moldu

-Tu voudras bien nous le présenter ? Revint encore une fois l'une des 2 à l'attaque en gloussant avec son ami

-Je ... commençais-je n'y comprenant toujours rien

\- Non elle ne vous le présenteras pas alors maintenant dégagez retentis une voix dans leurs dos

-Non mais pour qui tu te prend dirent les 2 files en se retournant vers la dernière fille du dortoirs

-Pour quelqu'un qui vous dis de la laisser tranquille si vous ne voulez pas déjà avoir une mauvaise image de vous dans l'école à embêter l'amie de Potter

Les 2 filles se sont alors regarder lui ont lancés un regard noir puis sont partis dans la salle de bain

-Je suis désoler pour elle soupirât celle qui est venue m'aider

-Ben à vrai dire je n'ai pas trop compris ce qui vient de se passer

-Tu es née moldu je parierais dis la fille en souriant

-Heu ouai avouais-je géné

-Je vais tout t'expliquer alors . Au fait je m'appelle Georgia Hooper

-Sun Mc Fly et toi ? Demandais-je à l'autre née moldu

-Lou Grejoy répondit cette dernière

-Bien commença Georgia pour commencer ce que tu dois savoir c'est que Potter est plutôt connus dans le monde sorcier enfin plus son père mais du coup on l'assimile forcément

-Pour quel raison ?

-Il y à eu une grande guerre il y à de ça 17 ans opposant le pus grand mage noir de l'histoire et Harry Potter le père de James . Il était élu pour le vaincre mais la guerre à tuer beaucoup de gens et aujourd'hui encore c'est un sujet sensible par ici

-Je vois dis-je comprenant maintenant mieux le comportement de tout les élèves dans la journée

-Et ne t'inquiète pas moi je n'ai pas du tout envie que tu me le présente souris Georgia . La popularité c'est pas mon truc je suis plus dans le genre à rester dans mon petit monde tranquille . Bon bonne nuit

-Bonne nuit

Le lendemain lorsque je descendis dans la salle commune James et Fred m'attendais comme promis accompagné d'un garçon qu'ils avaient rencontrer dans le dortoir dont leurs pères étais amis

-Tim je suppose

-Bien vu souris Sun enfin bref peu à peu nous sommes devenu inséparable . Mais je me posais plein de question sur cette fameuse guerre et je me renseigna un peu seule avant d'oser enfin demander au principale concerner qui ne s'en offusqua pas . Ensuite James en à appris plus sur son grand père comme par exemple qu'il était un très grand farceur et l'un des créateurs de la carte du maraudeurs et nous à ensuite proposer de devenir les maraudeurs en hommages aux plus grand farceurs de l'histoire avec les jumeaux Weasley bien sur . Bon sur ce je pense qu'il serais temps de dormir dis Sun en rigolant

-C'est vrai souris Rose en se couchant . Bonne nuit

-Bonne nuit répondirent les 2 filles en même temps

Le lendemain lorsque Sun s'éveilla elle souris de toute ces dents en se précipitant à la fenêtre . Elle partis ensuite en courant dans une chambre un peu plus loin

-Fred , James hurlât elle et pour seul réponse elle reçus un grognement venant des couettes

-Allez quoi lever vous dit-elle en sautant sur le lit de Fred qui la repoussant rapidement pour se remettre en boule dans son lit

-Mais allez les gars il à neiger dit-elle surexcité en bondissant maintenant sur le lit de James

-Dégage Sun grogna l'aîné Potter

-ah vous le prenez comme ça dit elle les mains sur les hanches avant d'attraper les 2 couettes pour leurs enlever

-Sun s'insurgèrent les 2 garçons en se relevant d'un coup

-Ben parfait vous êtes réveiller rigolât elle . Allez venez dit-elle en les tirants par les bras pour les emmener dehors

-Waouh s'émerveillât elle face à l'énorme terrain des Weasley enneiger avant de sentir quelques chose de froid couler dans son cou

-Vous avez pas osez dit-elle en se retournant faussement outré vers les garçon

-Fallait pas nous réveiller aussi tôt Mc Fly rigolas James en lui envoyant à son tour une boule de neige qu'elle évitas de justesse

-Ah vous le prenez comme sourit elle très bien c'est la guerre rigolât elle en s'emparant elle aussi de neige qu'elle commençât à leur lancer dessus

-et attendez nous retentis la voix de Lily arrivant accompagné de tout ces cousins et cousines qu'elle s'était empressé de réveiller . Et bien vite une énorme bataille se créât opposant les filles contre les garçons

-Vic je te jure que si tu continue de lancer si mal je te vire de l'équipe

-Je te remercie de ta compassion petite sœur ... Teddy ! Hurlât elle en se retournant vers son fiancé mort de rire d'avoir réussi à la toucher . Ah tu veux jouer à ça dit-elle en se dirigeant d'un pas décider vers lui pour ensuite essayer de le pousser dans la neige mais ayant plus de force qu'elle . Ce fut finalement Victoire qui se retrouva coucher dans la neige Teddy sur elle

-Alors c'était quoi ta vengeance ? Demandât il d'un sourire moqueur

-Va te faire voir rigolât elle en lui donnant un petit coup sur l'épaule avant de retourner leur position et de l'embrasser fougueusement

-Vous êtes gentils tout les 2 mais j'ai pas envie de devenir tonton tout de suite dis Louis en passant à coté d'eux poursuivis par Lucy

Les 2 concerné ont alors éclater de rire avant que Victoire n'attrape une poignée de neige qu'elle lança dans le visage de son fiancé en éclatant de rire avant de se relever et de partir en courant

-Hé s'insurgeât Ted en se relevant

-Chacun ces armes chéris rigolas la blonde en partant aider Sun contre Albus et Louis

-dis don pour un joueur de Quidditch tu vise très mal frangin se moqua Roxanne en duel avec son frère

-Peut être mais le Quidditch c'est aussi un sport d'équipe dis Louis en arrivant derrière elle pour lui abattre une boule de neige sur la tête avant de taper dans la main de Fred

-J'aurais pas dis mieux frangin rigolas Dominique en arrivant dans son dos pour mettre une boule de neige de chaque coté de son visage avant de taper dans la main de Roxanne en rigolant

-Au secours c'est des vrais furies dis Hugo en se réfugiant derrière une barrière de neige qu'il s'était créer pour éviter l'assaut de Rose et Lily

-T'inquiète lui souris James en bondissant habilement à coté de lui pour ensuite se mettre à attaquer sa sœur et sa cousine

-Oh Molly vient dis sa sœur avant de recevoir une boule de neige dans le dos . Hé Al' !

-C'est puéril comme jeux soupirât la jeune pousfoufle

-Justement çà permettras de te décoincer un peu rigolas Roxanne en la poussant dans un tas de neige

-Hé je croyais que c'était les filles contre les garçon s'insurgeât elle

-Peut être mais pas quand on est aussi ennuyeuse que toi rigolas Roxanne en partant au combat alors que Molly capitulât en soupirant

-Hé James lâche moi tout de suite c'est pas du jeune rigolas Sun retenu par l'aîné Potter

-qui à décréter cette règle ? Demandât Fred en rigolant avant de lui enfoncer une boule sur la tête

-j'ai besoin de renfort dis Albus pris au piège entre Dominique , Rose et Lucy

-Teddy par merlin s'insurgeât Dominique

-Désoler belle sœur rigolât le jeune homme aux cheveux bleu mai je défend mon coéquipier dit-il en lui envoyant une boule qu'elle évita de justesse et qui arriva en plein sur Hugo

-Mais Teddy apprend à viser dis James en passant à coté de lui pourchasser par Roxanne 7

Et tellement pris dans leur bagarre que les jeunes ne virent pas les adultes les observer en souriant sur le pas de la porte

-Quoi pourquoi tu nous regarde comme ça ? Demandât Ron en voyant le regard qu'Hermione lui lança à lui et Harry

-Comme à Poudlard sourit elle en les traînant tout les 2 de force dehors pour les faire tomber dans la neige

-Hermione s'insurgèrent les 2 garçons avant de s'adresser un sourire et d'attraper de la neige pour bombarder la d'habitude si sérieuse Hermione

-George Weasley n'y pense même pas tu... mais Angelina n'eus même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que George la souleva pour ensuite la lancer dans un tas de neige

-Hé maman dis Roxanne en sautant sur le dos de son père

-Papa fait gaffe rigolas Fred en voyant sa mère préparer une boule de neige

Ginny et Bill se sont alors souris pour partir tout les 2 aussi sur le champs de bataille

-Bill Weasley soupirât Fleur

-quoi maman t'as peu de perdre contre papa et moi

Fleur fixa alors son fils choqué avant de sourire

-Tu va voir si j'ai peur dit-elle en partant d'un pas gracieux vers ses filles

-maman papa venez souris Lucy

sa mère l'observât alors sans se faire prier pour la rejoindre

-puéril soupirât Percy

-parce que tu est beaucoup trop coincer rigolas George en envoyant son frère dans le même tas de neige dans lequel Molly avait atterris un quart d'heure plus tôt

-et papa laisse maman tranquille s'insurgeât Lily en essayent de protéger sa mère avant d'être retenu par ces frères

-C'est très courageux de s'en prendre à une petite fille bravo les gars rigolas Sun en les attaquant à son tour

-Bon papa il nous faut une stratégie et ... papa foncer dans le tas n'est pas une stratégie dis Hugo en se tenant l'arête du nez le voyant partir directement vers Rose et Hermione

-Bien sur que si , je n'ai pas votre intelligence à tout les 3 et j'ai toujours agis en fonçant dans le tas et ça à toujours fonctionner

-Parce que j'étais là pour te sauver les fesses à chaque fois rigolas Hermione

-qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? ...On à commencer à s'amuser sans moi ?

-Oncle Charlie sourire tout les enfants en même temps avant de sauter dans les bras de leur oncle qu'ils voient si rarement

-Faudrait que je pense à venir plus souvent par merlin depuis quand vous faite presque ma taille tout les 2 demandât il à Fred et James qui lui sourire pour toute réponse

-salut Charlie

-Ma petite sœur préférer souris Charlie en serrant Ginny contre lui

Il saluât ensuite chacun de ces frère et belles sœurs et beau frère.

-Bon ce n'est pas le tout de ça mais on à une bataille à finir nous souris Charlie

Alors que la guerre de neige repris rapidement .

-Par merlin qu'est ce que c'est que ça retentis une voix 10 minutes après

Madame Weasley se tenant sur le pas de la porte les mains sur les hanches désapprouvais clairement du regard

-Vous avez quel âge soupirât elle en fixant les adultes . Allez vite tous vous changer vous êtes trempés , vous allez attrapés la mort . Charlie chérie sourit elle en apercevant son fils qu'elle s'empressa de serrer contre elle tandis que tout le monde lui obéis .

Le reste des vacances se passas bien . Enfin le jour du nouvel an arriva et les enfants avait aider Molly à tout préparer avant que leur parents n'arrivent les uns après les autres . Tous ? non il était déjà 22h alors qu' Harry , Ron et Hermione manquais toujours à l'appelle

-Ils vont arriver j'en suis sur dis Ginny pour essayer de briser le silence qui c'était installer autour de la table

-Je vais aller faire un peu réchauffer les plats en attendant dis Madame Weasley en se levant pour partir à la cuisine quand un bruit sourd se fit entendre à la fenêtre .

-C'est la chouette de papa dis Lily en se levant d'un bond sur ces pieds pour ouvrir la fenêtre pour que la chouette vienne se poser devant Ginny qui pris la lettre avant de donner un petit quelque chose à manger à l'animal qui repartis comblé .

Tout le monde observât Ginny dont le visage se fermas de plus en plus en lisant la lettre

-Ils ont une enquête urgente et vue que ça concerne le service d'Hermione ils ont décider de la faire tout les 3 pour laisser les autres rentrer chez eux

-Bien sur les autres toujours mais leurs familles à eux tout le monde s'en fou

-James tu sais bien que ... commençât sa mère

-Que le grand héro Harry Potter à des devoirs , des responsabilités envers la société je sais tout ça , je l'ai bien compris pendant toute mon enfance ou papa à rater à peu prêt tout les moments important comme la première fois qu'Albus à rouler sur un vélo ou que Lily à parler ou encore que j'ai reçu ma lettre pour Poudlard . J'ai été obliger de l'ouvrir avant qu'il n'arrive parce qu'à minuit il n'était toujours pas là je te rappelle finit James en reculant d'un coup sec sa chaise avant de partit en courant en haut

-James ... commençât sa mère en se levant prête à le suivre

-Laisser madame Potter je m'en charge dis Sun en se levant pour partir vers les escalier alors que Fred lui adressa un regard . Il avait beau être presque comme son frère dans ce genre de situation Fred n'as jamais été très douer avec les mots contrairement à Sun qui ferais une parfaite psychomage

-James ? Dis Sun en toquant doucement à la porte de la chambre qu'il partage avec Fred l'ancienne chambre de Ron

-Quoi ? Demandât il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurais voulu . Désoler dit-il alors qu'elle passais la porte je ne devrais pas m'en prendre à toi tu n'y est pour rien .

-C'est pas grave dit-elle d'un sourire rassurant .

-Pourquoi ça dois toujours être eux ? Pourquoi ils doivent toujours sauver tout le monde ? N'en n'ont il pas assez fait ? C'est égoïste de les obliger à se sacrifier toujours

-Je sais bien dis Sun mais c'est peut être justement ça qui fait que c'est toujours à eux . Ce sont des héros qu'ils le veuilles ou non je pense qu'avec un titre pareil on ne peux pas avoir une vie tranquille et poser comme tout le monde . Même si c'est dur pour toi, Albus , Lily , Hugo et Rose . Il faut juste se rendre compte que les gens ont trop confiance ne eux pour ne plus les mettre toujours en avant

-Et ben ça craint . Tu sais soupirât il j'adore mon père , je suis fier de lui et de tout ce qu'il fait c'est juste que c'est pas toujours facile d'être le fils d'un héro . Parfois je suis tellement comparer à lui que je ne sais même plus qui je suis et je n'imagine même pas pour Al' qui lui ressemble comme 2 gouttes d'eau

-Heureusement qu'Albus est quelqu'un de très discret souris Sun . Et puis moi je sais qui tu es , tu James sirius Potter , mon crétin de meilleur ami et tu 'as pas à être ton père , tu as juste à être toi , sois ton propre héro James

-tu sais Sun je suis content que tu sois venue pour les vacances

-Moi aussi je suis heureuse d'être là dit-elle en souriant avant qu'il ne passe son bras au dessus de ces épaules

-Bon si on allais manger je meurt de faim

-Tu traîne trop avec ton cousin rigolas la brune en avançant avec James


	8. Chapter 8 : enquêtes et mangemort

Un feu d'artifice éclata littéralement sur la voie 9 3/4 . faisant sursauté toute les personnes présente

-James , Fred , Sun les sermonna directement Ginny tandis que George à coté d'elle éclata de rire sous le regard accusateur de sa femme

-Mais quoi c'est pour que Tim nous trouvent dis James d'un air innocent

-Ah ben ça j'aurais eu du mal de vous louper rigolas le brun en arrivant à leur niveau

-Tu vois que c'était une bonne idée dis James à sa mère avant d'arrêter de sourire immédiatement comprenant qu sinon il risquais d'y perdre quelques cheveux

-Alors vos vacances ?

-Très bien souris Sun et toi ?

-Je me suis bien amusé mais bon c'était trop calme rigolât il en voyant encore tout les sorciers qui les fixais d'un regard désapprobateur

Bien vite ce fut le moment pour nos jeunes sorciers de remonter dan le train .

-Je me demande ou est Scorpius dis Rose en avançant dans les couloirs suivis d'Albus

-Oh il ne dois pas être loin retentis une voix tandis que le blond apparut d'un compartiment devant Rose qui sursauta au point de foncer dans son cousin

-Non mais ça va pas espèce de scrout à pétard hurlât Rose en essayant de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal mais ce n'était pas gagner face à cet imbécile de sang pur qui n'en pouvais plus de rigoler .

Une fois qu'il fut enfin calmé . Les 3 reprirent place dans le compartiment

-Alors vos vacances ?

-mouvementés comme d'habitude dis Albus en haussant les épaules et toi ?

-Ennuyeuse à mourir comme d'habitude mais j'ai quand même continuer nos recherches

-Comment ça ? Demandât Rose

-J'ai été parlez à mon grand père et merlin sais comme je déteste ça . Il me fou la trouille c'est dingue . Enfin j'ai fait ça pour toi Potter dit-il en fixant son meilleur ami . Mais bon tout ça n'a pas servis à grand chose parce qu'à pars me dire que tout le monde devrais vouloir la peau des Potter surtout de ton père pour lui avoir gâcher la vie avant que ma grand mère n'interviennent en disant qu'il avait lui même gâcher leur vie et j'ai ensuite préférer m'éclipser .

-Donc on est toujours pas plus avancer soupirât Rose

« Ellipses d'un mois »

-bien aujourd'hui le thème de notre cours sera les duels . Dans les duels nous comptons les 1 contre 1 ou le 1 contres plusieurs ennemis dans le cas d'attaque surprise mais aujourd'hui nous verrons simplement le duel 1 contre 1 . C'est pourquoi vous allez devoir fouillez dans votre mémoire pour vous rappelez de tout les sors que vous avez appris en presque 4 ans . Bien pour exemple Mc Fly , Weasley monter sur l'estrade

Les 2 concerné ne se le firent pas dire 2 fois avant de bondir sur leurs pieds .

-Je promet de faire attention de pas te blesser souris Fred alors qu'ils montais les marches de l'estrade

-Oh mais quel délicate attention mon cher Fred dis Sun en éclatant de rire

-Bien saluez votre adversaire . Évidemment en cas de réel attaque ne commencer pas ces futilités vous vous en doutez bien qu'un réel ennemi ne va pas appliquer la politesse . Parfait lever vos baguettes et attaquer vous .

Fred adressa alors un clin d'œil à Sun avant de l'attaquer mais elle fut tout aussi rapide et les 2 attaques ricochèrent l'une contre l'autre . Bien vite les sors commencèrent à voler dans la pièce avant que les cheveux de Sun ne deviennent verts

-Par merlin ça tu va me le payer sourit elle

-Weasley j'ai demander des sors appris en cours intervient le prof alors qu'un sors de Sun percuta rapidement le roux

-Ah 'u 'eux 'ouer à 'a Mc-'ly dis Sun alors que sa langue faisait maintenant la taille de son point

-Bon arrêter immédiatement les sors de blague tout les 2 sinon je retire 10 points à gryffondor s'énervât le prof en les faisant revenir à leur état initial

Les 2 sont alors repartis dans un combat normal avant que Fred ne souris de toute ces dents pensant avoir eu sa meilleure amie sauf que celle-ci évita habilement son attaque et l'envoya valser dans le mur avant de se faire acclamé par toutes les filles dans la pièce la faisant éclater de rire

-Non mais je l'ai laisser gagner c'était pour être gentil dis directement Fred alors que Tim et James l'aidais à se relever

-Mais bien sur rigolas Tim

-Bien intervint le professeur . Maintenant que vous avez tous compris le principe mettez vous par 2 et commencer je vais passer entre vous vous corriger

-Dis moi Freddy tu ne va pas me laisser gagner pour être gentille ? Demandât James hilare en se plaçant face à son cousin alors que Tim et Sun commençais déjà leur duel

-Boucle là Potter et attaque moi plutôt

-Quand tu veux souris James

-par merlin on avancera jamais en 1 mois on à juste réussi à sauver la vie de James au moins 3 fois et 2 fois celle d'Al on ne va pas tenir à se rythme là . Il faut qu'on trouve et vite

-Je sais bien soupirât Rose mais comment peut on démasquer un mangemort

-Si on ne peux pas le démasquer alors il faut qu'on arriver à le faire se démaquer devant nous

-Scorp' t'es un génie souris Rose

-Je sais rigolas le blond

-Oui ben calme ton ego dis Albus en prenant place à coté de lui dans la bibliothèque . Au fait Scorp' t'as pas oublier que tu devais m'aider en potion

-Bien sur que non soupirât le blond

-Bon je vous laisse moi je dois allez rejoindre Alice on se voit tantôt souris Rose en se levant pour quitter la bibliothèque

Arriver à la salle commune de Gryffondor Rose fut soulagé de constater qu'Alice n'était pas encore arriver

-Désoler s'excusa la blonde en arrivant quelques minute après prés d'elle . J'ai tendance à me perdre dans les couloirs des poufsoufle

-C'est pas grave souris Rose en constatant que malgré le fait qu'il sois dans des maisons différents Alice et Franck sont toujours aussi proche tout comme elle et Albus . Bon quel était ton urgence ?

-Ah oui , il faut absolument que tu m'aide en histoire la magie j'ai reçus un troll . Et par merlin c'est une vrai plaie d'avoir un père professeur qui sais tout soupirât elle

-Allez t'inquiète pas va lui souris Rose c'est pas si difficile

-Rose rien n'est jamais difficile pour toi quand il s'agit des cours

la concerné ne pu que sourire à cette phrase qu'elle ne pouvais finalement pas contredire

après plus d'une heure de cours personnel les maraudeurs vinrent s'installer dans les canapés derrière les 2 filles

-Bon il faut qu'on organise la futur réunion maraudeurs dis Tim

-Pourquoi pas samedi proposât Fred

-impossible pour moi soupirât James Douglass m'as encore coller la journée

-Encore . Et pourquoi cette fois ? Demandât Sun

-Parce que je prenais trop de temps à ranger mes affaire non mais vous y croyez vous . Ce prof me hais . Puis toute la journée il veut ma peau c'est sur

« le hais ... veut sa peau ... se prof est également à punir Albus pour un oui ou pour un non ... »

-Rose , Rose tu m'écoute ?

-Je oui ... heu excuse moi Alice on peux remettre ça à un peu plus tard ? J'ai un truc très important à faire dit-elle en se levant pour quitter la pièce en trombe

-Heu ouai pas de soucis dis Alice une fois seule

-Les gars je sais dis Rose en se plaçant devant la table ou les 2 serpentard travaillais

-Tu sais quoi ?

-Réfléchissez 2 secondes pour notre affaire . Quel prof de poudlard déteste Albus et James plus que n'importe quel élève ? Qui les colle toujours sans raison ?

-Douglass dirent les 2 en se fixant

-Par merlin il allais encore être en retard et ils allaient encore lui en vouloir mais il ne le faisait jamais exprès c'est ça le pire mais avec toute la volonté du monde Fred Weasley était quelqu'un qui n'arriverais jamais à l'heure nul pars . Et que se passe-t-il quand on cours dans les couloirs ? On croise Rusard qui retire des points à sa maison ? Ça aurais pu mais pas cette fois . A force on ne fait plus attention et on se retrouve au sol avec des dizaine de feuilles éparpillez au sol

-Je suis maudit soupirât Fred en se relevant . Excuses moi Julia dit-il en l'aidant à se relever

Julia Thomas 3 éme à gryffondor souriante , gentille , intelligente , belle et Fred savais reconnaître quand une fille était belle mais là Julia était carrément au dessus aux yeux du jeune Weasley la jolie métisse dépassais largement la plupart des filles de Poudlard

-C'est pas grave sourit elle . C'est juste ... Oh non mon devoir de métamorphose dit-elle en s'agenouillant pour ramasser les feuilles

-Attend dis Fred en l'aidant c'est de ma faute après tout

-Oh ça va t'inquiète je sais que tes amis t'attendent je les ai croiser partir tous les 3

-Oh ils attendront bien encore un peu dit-il en haussant les épaules . Puis je fais ma B.A de l'année là c'est assez rare alors profite

-Dans ce cas rigolât elle

-Et voilà sourit il en lui tendant le paquet de feuille . Ben dis donc t'était inspiré Mc Go va s'amuser pour corriger ça dit-il impressionner

-Bah c'était un sujet qui me passionnais dit-elle gêné . Bon je dois rejoindre Juliette . Et je pense que tu devrais y aller aussi

-Ouai se serai pas mal effectivement sourit il avant de la fixer partir dans sa direction opposé

-Fred par merlin ça fait une demi heure que tu devrais être là

-Je sais je sais soupirât il en s'affalant dans l'un des canapés de la salle sur demande . Bon on commence

-Tu manque pas d'air toi rigolas Tim

« ellipses de 2 mois »

-regardez ça intervint la voix de Tim . Il est mis qu'en général un sorcier prend la forme de son patronus lorsqu'il devient animingus

-Quoi ? Dis Fred en lui arrachant le livre des mains . C'est pas vraie . Une belette . Je vais devenir une belette c'est une blague c'est juste le truc le plus ridicule au monde

-Trop bien je vais devenir un cerf comme mon grand père s'emballa James

-Un castor moi ça me va plutôt bien souris Tim

-Par merlin Sun intervint James en la fixant plongé dans son livre

-mmmhhh ? Demandât elle en relevant les yeux vers lui

-Mais tu va être tellement classe

-C'est vrai ça la vache j'ai toujours rêvé de voir un phénix en vrai

-Et ouai Weasley t'as la classe ou tu l'as pas rigolât elle . Mais c'est marqué la plupart du temps , rien n'est sur on sera peut être des animaux complètement différents

Pendant ce temps à l'extérieur de la bibliothèque

-Bon on arrête pas de le surveillez et depuis plus rien

-peut être que justement maintenant il se doute qu'on sais et qu'il fait plus attention

-Ça me parais quand même peux probable qu'ils ais peur de 3 étudiants de 2 éme année . De toute façon on ne pourras être sur de rien tant qu'on ne l'aura pas démasqué mais pour ça il faudrait encore trouver qui pourrais se cacher sous ce déguisement

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire soupirât Scorpius alors qu'ils rentrais maintenant dans la bibliothèque

-Qu'est ce que les maraudeurs font là ? Demandât Rose les sourcils froncés

-C'est vrai que c'est pas dans leur habitude dis Albus

-Même carrément pas oui dis Scorpius en suivant Albus qui avançais vers leur table

-Qu'est ce que vous faite ? Demandât Rose en arrivant à leur hauteur alors qu'ils venaient de refermer leurs livres précipitamment les ayant vu arriver

-Bah ...

-On faisait nos devoirs répondit Sun naturellement

-Vous ne les faite jamais à l'heure et encore moins à la bibliothèque constatât Scorpius

-Oui mais là c'est un travail important qui demandais des recherches dit elle en se levant pour prendre son livre sous son bras . D'ailleurs je pense qu'on à assez travailler pour aujourd'hui on continueras demain les gars dit-elle en avançant vers la sortie

-Heu ouai comme elle à dis Fred en se levant pour la suivre alors qu'Albus entendis James lui lancer un crétin

-Heu James le retint finalement son frère

-Ouai ? Demandât l'intéresser en se retournant vers son cadet

-je ... j'aimerai te poser une question dit-il en se rapprochant de lui

-Vas y

-Tu connaîtrais un ennemi de papa qui pourrais se trouver pas loin d'ici et qui n'est du coup pas encore arrêter ?

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

-Oh comme ça dit-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne gêné . Enfaîte j'ai surpris une conversation entre lui et oncle Ron et je voulais en savoir plus

-T'as pas à t'en faire Al' papa gère très bien se genre de situation tu sais

-Oui oui je sais c'est juste que j'aurais aimez savoir

-Bah pas à m'as connaissance si tu tient vraiment à le savoir t'as qu'à lui envoyer une lettre à lui . Bon je dois te laisser moi dit-il en lui adressant un dernier regard suspicieux avant de quitter la bibliothèque

-Sérieusement Al' dis Scorpius en lui lançant un regard plein de reproche ? Tu voulais pas aussi lui dire qu'un mangemort déguiser en prof tenais certainement à le tuer

-Mais quoi ça valais au moins la peine d'essayer

-Si tu le dis soupirât le blond en s'asseyant à une table suivis des 2 autres

Aucun des 3 ne remarquant la jeune élève qui avait écouter discrètement leur conversation d'une oreille attentive

-je suis sur qu'il me cache quelque chose

-James t'as pas envie de t'asseoir tu nous donne le tournis soupirât Tim assis dans l'un des canapé de la salle commune avec Sun et Fred

-Cette question n'était pas anodine . Je connais mon frère il n'est curieux que quand c'est important . Ça à peut être à voir avec son empoissonnement dit-il en se stoppant net

-Et pourquoi tu ne va pas simplement lui demander ? Demandât Fred

-Parce qu'il ne me diras rien pour me protéger . Mais c'est moi l'aîné c'est à moi de le protéger pas l'inverse

-James je n'aime pas du tout se regard dis Sun le voyant avoir une idée . Je sais ce que tu as en tête mais ce n'est pas du tout la solution

-Bien sur que si dit-il en partant en courant dans son dortoirs

-James Sirius Potter dis Sun en entrant dans le dortoirs des garçon . Je ne te

laisserai pas allez espionner ton frère

-Mais je ne te demande pas ton avis il me semble dit-il en se relevant la cape d'invisibilité sous le bras .

-James soupirât elle en le suivant alors qu'il partais dans la salle commune avant de passer le portait de la grosse dame

-Sun répondit il sur un ton ironique en avançant dans les couloirs menant à la bibliothèque

-T'es fatiguant Potter soupirât elle en se glissant sous la cape d'invisibilité alors qu'il l'enfilais . Quoi ? Me regarde pas comme ça il est hors de question que je te laisse y aller seul

-Comme tu voudras sourit il en avançant

-Bon dis Rose essayons de réfléchir stratégiquement . Nous avons 3 mangemorts possible . L'un d'eux est probablement Douglass qui veux se venger en s'en prenant aux Potter

-Jusque là on avait compris merci soupirât Scorpius . Le tout est de savoir comment on va savoir reconnaître lequel des 3 c'est pour pouvoir le démaqué

-Ils doivent probablement avoir chacun un signe distinctif . On à qu'a chercher dans les vieux articles de journaux quelques chose qui pourrais les différencier

-Mais bien sur Al' t'as raison souris Rose en se levant d'un bond pour partir vers le rayon ou se trouve les vieux journaux

-Al' tu viens ? Demandât Scorpius en le voyant s'arrêter net

-Oui c'est juste que j'ai cru que ... non rien laisse tomber dit-il en suivant son meilleur ami

-Par merlin encore un peu et 'as failli nous faire voir

-Moi ? Je te signal que c'est toi qui respire super fort

-Viens dire que c'est ma faute aussi

-C'est clairement ce que je dis Potter dis Sun alors qu'ils avançais maintenant dans les couloirs la cape d'invisibilité retirer

-Alors vous avez découvert quelques chose ? Demandât Tim alors qu'ils passaient le portait de la grosse dame

-Venez dis James en leur adressant un signe de tête pour qu'ils montent dans le dortoirs des garçons

-Alors ? Demandât Fred en s'affalant dans le lit de son cousin

-J'avais raison soupirât James

-Ça avait bien un rapport avec son empoissonnement mais pas seulement avec mon accident aussi . Quelqu'un cherchais à nous attaquer d'après ce qu'ils ont découvert . Et pas n'importe qui un mangemort se cacherai dans l'école

-Quoi ? Demandât Tim peux convaincu . Vous ne croyez pas que quelqu'un l'aurais repérez ?

-Pas si il est sous polynectar intervint Sun

-et qui d'après vous ?

-Ils ont résolut ça aussi . Douglas

-Douglass ? Répondirent les 2 choqués

-C'est vrai que ça semblerais logique

-James dis Tim loin de moi l'idée de vouloir casser votre théorie mais tu ne crois pas que si Douglass aurait voulu nous tuer il l'aurai fait dans une de vos nombreuses retenus ?

-Pas si il cherche à être discret . De toute façon je ne le quitte plus des yeux à partir de maintenant

-Bienvenue à tous pour cette demi final de quidditch . Qui opposera nos merveilleux lions au poufsoufle et après notre défaite contre Serdaigle nous avons clairement intérêt à remonter si on veux pouvoir accéder à la final . Donc t'as compris Mc Lagen fait bouger ton équipe hurlât Christopher Jordan tandis que la capitaine de Gryffondor lui lançât un regard meurtrier .

-Bon dit-il comme si de rien était et voici quand face arrive notre équipe de noir et jaune devancer par leur capitaine Ariane Mc Millan suivis de son autre batteur Roger Whitby . Puis de ces 3 poursuiveuses , les 2 fausses jumelles Elise et Elisa Souép et Uriel Stebi et enfin l'attrapeur frère de notre capitaine . Troy Mc Millan . Les 2 capitaine se serre la main . C'est toujours un plaisir de voir d'aussi jolie fille s'affronter du regard ainsi je dois avouer que ça à un coté plutôt sexy

-Monsieur Jordan s'énervât Mc Gonagal

-Bref le coup d'envois est lancer et les 2 équipe semble au taquet . Les jumelles semble parfaitement bien partis avec un jeux de passe digne de Mc Fly et Potter qui semble pourtant tout à fait déstabiliser mais Kris reprend le souaffle fonce vers le but et ... Ariane l'arrête par Merlin

-mes dames et messieurs la tentions est à son comble les 2 équipes sont au coude à coude mais Troy semble avoir repérer le vif d'or . Il est tellement rapide qu'il devance maintenant largement Greg . Par merlin Siry bouge toi les fesses ou nous sommes foutu pour la final . Et Troy Mc Millan attrape le vif d'or Poufsoufle l'emporte soupirât le présentateur en se laissant retomber dans son siège

Fred ressortis du vestiaire ces cheveux dégoulinant de l'eau de la douche . Il était trop renfrogner pour y porter attention . Évidemment pour une fois qu'il était à l'heure personne n'était encore prés . Il ne faudra plus s'étonner à l'avenir si il est toujours en retard . Il soupirât donc en s'appuyant contre le mur

-Fred

-Oh salut Julia sourit il malgré lui

-très beau match

-Bah on à perdu

-Je sais . je sais que je suis nul en quidditch mais quand même rigolât elle . Mais vous avez très bien jouer enfin je suppose avec les cours que Juliette essaye de me donner sur le sujet

-Heum merci dit-il ne sachant pas vraiment pas quoi ajouter . C'était bien une première Fred Weasley qui ne trouve rien à dire

-Ah Julia tu est là intervint Juliette Dubois en sortant du vestiaire . Bon on y va j'ai trop faim ?

-Ouai à plus tard Fred souris la jolie métisse en suivant sa meilleure amie alors que Fred ne la lâchais pas des yeux

-Mais arrête de râler c'est qu'un jeux retenti la voix de Sun passant la porte du vestiaire avec James

-Mais on est même pas arriver en final CA n'est jamais arriver depuis qu'on est dans l'équipe

-Et ce sont des choses qui arrive . Allez Jamsenie la vie continue malgré tout on se rattrapera l'année prochaine . Dis lui toi Fred ... Fred ? Dis moi Weasley qu'est ce qu'il y à de si intéressant à l'autre bout de ce couloir ? Demandât Sun en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du roux pour fixer dans le même direction que lui

-Hein heu rien je réfléchissais c'est tout

-T'es sur que ça va Fred ? Demandât son cousin

-Ouai on à perdu quoi soupirât il

-Je sais merci se renfrogna à nouveau l'aîné Potter

-Bon arrêter de brouiller du noir tout les 2 . Venez Tim dois nous attendre pour manger

Les 3 arrivèrent donc ensuite à la grande salle . Hé Mc Fly retenti une voix alors qu'ils passaient à coté de la table des Serdaigle

-On se rejoint à table dis Fred en traînant son cousin qui lançais un regard bizarre au capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle

-Désoler pour votre match

-Oh c'est pas grave ça arrive sourit elle . J 'espère qu'au moins vous vous gagnerez

-On va déjà faire ce qu'on peux contre Serpentard . En tout cas j'ai hâte d'être à l'année prochaine pour qu'on rejoue un match l'un contre l'autre et sans accident cette fois

-Ça marche que le meilleur l'emporte alors dit-elle en serrant sa main en rigolant

-Bon tu devrais y allez je crois que tes amis t'attendent dit-il en fixant les 3 garçons qui les observais . Quoi qu'il arrive il faut toujours qu'ils gardent un œil attentif sur la seule maraudeur fille ce qui à le don de l'agacer assez souvent

-Ouai à plus tard alors sourit elle

-Oui c'est ça à plus tard rayon de soleil dit-il en lui adressant un sourire qui la fis légèrement rougir

-Qu'est ce qu'il te voulais ? Demandât James en lançant un regard assassin à Alexandre qui avait déjà rejoint ces amis

-Juste dire qu'il était désoler pour le match

-Tu parle il est surtout content de plus se battre contre nous dis Fred en mordant comme un ogre dans son bout de lasagne faisant rigoler Sun le traitant pour pas changer de porc

-On avance en rien soupirât Scorpius plongé dans un nombre incalculable d'articles . Aucuns d'entre eux n'as de signe distinctif

-Peut être qu'on . Non je sais pas soupirât Rose alors qu'un papier en forme d'oiseau se posa délicatement en face d'eux .

Le trio l'observât alors intriguer avant de regarder autours d'eux mais personne ne semblais avoir lancer ce truc

-On dirais qu'il y à quelque chose de marqué dedans dis Albus en le dépliant .

« Je sais ce que vous chercher . J'ai quelques chose qui pourrais vous intéresser . Si vous voulez savoir quoi rejoignez moi ce soir au moment du repas dans la salle de classe au fond du couloir au 2 éme étage »

Le trio releva alors instinctivement la tête pour observer les personnes présente dans la bibliothèque

-Vous pensez que c'est qui qui nous à envoyez ça ?

-Il n'y à qu'un moyen de le savoir

-Al' tu ne pense quand même pas à y aller

-Sur ce coup là je suis plutôt d'accord avec Rose Al' c'est certainement une très mauvaise idée

-Pourquoi c'est certainement le seul moyen d'avoir des réponses

-Al' c'est sûrement un piège

-Peut être mais comme vous l'avez si bien dis . On ne peux pas continuer comme ça

-Alors on devrais peut être prévenir un prof

-Pour lui dire quoi ? Un de vos collègue est certainement un mangemort qui essaye de nous tuer moi et mon frère ? Ils ne nous croirons jamais alors moi j'y vais de toute façon avec ou sans vous

-Quand est ce que tu comprendra ? Soupirât Rose

-On le fais ensemble ou on ne le fais pas finis Scorpius

-les gars ?

-Mmmhhh ? Demandât James la bouche pleine

-C'est pas vrai tu pourrais arrêter de pensez un jour à ton estomac et remarqué le fait qu'Albus , Rose et Scorpius ne sont pas venu manger et qu'il manque une personne à la table des professeur

-Par Merlin Douglass dis l'aîné Potter en se relavant d'un coup suivis de ces meilleurs amis

-vous êtes sur que c'est là ? Demandât Rose dans la salle de classe

-C'est ce qui est marqué dis Albus

-Oui oui vous ne vous êtes pas trompé intervint une voix derrière eux

-Qui es tu ?

-Actuellement Jennifer Travis jeune étudiante en 7 éme à poufsoufle

-Actuellement ? Demandât Scorpius les sourcils froncés

-Tu ne réfléchi pas beaucoup pour un fils de mangemort

-Je t'interdit de ... commençât Scorpius avant d'être retenu par Albus

-Ne t'inquiète pas je m'occuperai de toi également . Je me vengerai de votre famille de lâche

-qui es tu réellement dis Rose

-Tu es bien la plus intelligente . Digne fille de ta mère dommage que ça te coûte la vie dit-elle en sortant sa baguette et en les désarmant . Non mais vous avez vraiment pris se crétin de prof pour moi . Cet espèce d'imbécile est juste jaloux de votre célébrité c'est pour ça qu'il vous déteste .C'était bien plus discret le corps d'une simple élève orpheline que personne ne regretterais . Je l'ai tuer assez rapidement et son corps m'as bien servis jusqu'ici pour fabriquer le polynectar

-Vous êtes un monstre intervint Albus

-Non mon cher je suis fidèle et je vais venger mon maître et quel meilleur moyen que d'éliminer ce qui compte le plus au yeux du grand héro Harry Potter ? En plus j'ai le droit en cadeau à la fille de ces grands amis et du fils de ces traites de Malfoy . Vous n'auriez pas pu me faire de plus beau cadeaux que d'être amis tout les 3 . Mais rassurez vous je ne vais pas vous tuer tout de suite . J'ai envie de m'amuser d'abord sourit elle d'un sourire effrayant . Par qui commencer ? Le fils Potter tient

-Ne le toucher pas dis Rose en attrapant le bras de son cousin

-Oh tu préfère que je commence par toi ? Comme tu veux sourit elle en lançant un sors alors que Rose fermas les yeux s'attendant à sentir une vive douleur mais au lieu de ça elle entendis un cris déchirant . Lorsqu'elle rouvris les yeux elle ne vis qu'une chevelure blonde s'effondrant au sol devant elle en spasmes de douleurs

-Scorpius!

-Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises ! . Allez dépêche s'énervât l'aîné Potter

-L intervint Fred en voyant le nom du professeur Douglass apparaître

-Il est dans son bureau

-Mais ils ne sont pas avec

-Ils sont là dis Sun en pointant les 3 noms et il y à quelqu'un avec eux

-Pourquoi ce nom m'es familier dis James en frondant les sourcils

-James ! Hurlât Sun c'est le nom d'un des mangemorts marqué dans le livre qu'avais le trio

-C'est pas vrai dis James en partant en courant

-Par merlin pourquoi il fonce toujours sans réfléchir s'énervât Tim essayant de le retenir

-Il nous faut un plan vite dis Sun. Je sais dit-elle en partant en courant dans le dortoirs des garçons pour revenir avec la cape d'invisibilité

-Fred avec moi Tim va prévenir Mc Go dit-elle en quittant la salle commune alors que les 2 approuvèrent

-arrêtez je vous en pris suppliât Rose à genoux à coté de Scorpius

-Pourquoi on s'amuse bien pourtant rigolât elle d'un rire malveillant . Très bien si vous le prenez comme ça on à qu'a faire les choses vite dit-elle en arrêtant son sors . De toute façon je dois encore m'occuper de l'aîné Potter et de sa stupide bande dit-elle en pointant sa baguette sur Albus alors que la porte s'ouvrit en trombe

-Ne touche pas à mon frère retentis la voix de James alors que la mangemort évita habilement le sors qu'il lui envoyais

-Parfait tu es là ça m'évitera de te chercher sourit elle maintenant face à elle . Bon c'est pas que vous me dérangez tout les 4 mais j'ai des choses à faire dit-elle avant d'éviter encore l'un des sors de James

-Sérieusement tu veux jouer à ça sourit elle très bien comme tu veux dit-elle en commençant un duel avec lui . Mais un élève de 4 éme contre une mangemort très puissante . Le calcule est facile pour comprendre que James c'est vite fait désarmé

Il est maintenant au sol la baguette de la mangemort tendu vers lui

-Adieu jeune Potter sourit elle Avada ...

Mais avant qu'elle n'ai pu finir sa formule sa baguette valsa pour se retrouver dans la main de Sun sortis de sous la cape d'invisibilité

-Sale sang de bourbe hurlât elle en se dirigeant d'un pas hargneux vers Sun

-Al' , James hurlât Fred en leur lançant à chacun leur baguette et il ne fallu qu'un regard au 2 frères pour que 2 cordes sortant toutes 2 de leurs baguettes ne viennent entourer la mangemort tandis que Sun et Fred pointait leur baguette vers elle au cas ou elle ne tenterais de bouger .

-Par Merlin que ce passe t'il ici ? Retentis la vox de Mc Gonagal à la porte avec Tim et 2,3 professeurs . Alors qu'au même moment l'aspect de la jeune poufsoufle changeât pour laisser apparaître une veille dame hideuse aux dents tellement noir qu'on pourrais croire que sa bouche est un trou noir

-Londubat appelez tout de suite Azkabant et dites leurs qu'on à une mangemort pour eux

-Bien sur Professeur dis Neville en partant alors que personne ne remarqua Albus se rapprocher de la mangemort pour ramasser un drôle d'objet tomber de la poche de cette dernière

-Finnigan aider Weasley à conduire Malfoy à l'infirmerie et retrouvez moi ensuite dans mon bureau dit elle en fixant Scorpius se relevant péniblement avec l'aide de Rose. Vous 2 dit-elle en regardant les 2 professeurs dans son dos occupez vous d'elle dit-elle en désignant la mangemort et les autres venez avec moi dit-elle en quittant la pièce

-Bon j'aimerais comprendre ce qui c'est passer

-Et bien commençât Rose gêné enfaîté nous avons commencés à trouver les accidents d'Albus étrange

-Les accidents ? Demandât la directrice en insistants sur les plusieurs

-Oui d'abord la statue qui c'est décrocher pile sur lui ensuite son empoisonnement puis il à aussi failli se faire mettre en bouilli par le sol cogneur

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien mon devoir c'était bizarrement envoler et sans trop réfléchir j'ai plonger pour le rattraper sauf que je me suis retrouvé sous le sol cogneur et sans l'aide de Dominique je ne serais sûrement plus entier à l'heure qu'il est . Donc on en à déduis que quelqu'un cherchais vraiment à me blesser voir pire

-Et pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenu à ce moment là ?

-On avait peur que vous ne nous croyez pas dis Rose gêné

-Évidemment soupirât elle ne pouvant malgré elle pas s'empêcher d'assimiler la ressemblance entre ces enfants et leurs parents et ensuite ?

-Ensuite il y à eu l'accident de James et on en à déduis que ça ne me concernait pas seulement puis nous avons fait des recherches pour trouver qui pourrais être derrière tout ça et nous avons soupçonner le professeur Douglass

-Pourquoi lui ?

-Ils nous déteste James et moi c'était logique .

-Et concernant vos accidents ?

-Nous en avons empêcher au moins 3 sur James et 2 sur Albus par la suite avouât Rose

-Al' s'insurgeât James tu aurai du m'en parler . C'est pas à toi de me protéger mais l'inverse je suis ton aîné

-Ça n'as rien à voir , nous sommes frères , nous devons nous protéger l'un l'autre

-et par la suite dis Rose en coupant la parole à James qui allais répondre elle à du se douter qu'on savais et elle nous à espionner avant de nous envoyer ce mot disant qu'elle avais des renseignement sur ce qu'on cherchais

-Et vous y êtes allez soupirât la directrice

-C'était ma faute soupirât Albus j'étais sur que j'arriverai à gérer

-Bon et vous ? Dit-elle en se tournant vers les maraudeurs

-Ben dit James j'ai trouvé Albus bizarre quand il m'as poser une question sur des ennemis de papa qui pourrais se trouver tout prêt d'ici alors . Je ... j'ai décider de l'espionner

-james !

-Quoi je m'inquiétais pour toi se défendis son frère

-Mais même tu n'as pas à entrer dans ma vie privée ainsi . Je n'aurais jamais fait ça avec toi

-Je sais soupirât l'aîné seulement je voulais juste te protéger comme tu l'as dis tantôt nous devons nous protéger l'un l'autre c'est aussi ça être un Potter

-et donc vous les avez suivis ? Demandât la directrice

-Pas exactement nous avons trouvé ça bizarre qu'il manque à l'appelle au repas de plus le professeur Douglass n'était pas là également et nous les avons chercher pour ensuite les retrouver et voilà . Dis Sun en évoquer la carte du maraudeurs ni la cape d'invisibilité car si elle venais à apprendre la présence de tel objet dans l'école . Ils ne le revérais plus jamais c'était sur

-Bon soupirât la directrice vous avez de la chance d'en être tous sortis vivant ce que vous avez fait était très dangereux et je dois en informer vos parents. Et si ils vous arrivent encore un problème comme ça prévenez moi directement . Bien je pense que vous pouvez allez voir monsieur Malfoy à l'infirmerie maintenant dit elle en regardant Rose et Albus

-Bien professeur dirent ils en quittant la pièce

-Vous pouvez y aller vous aussi pour une fois je n'ai rien à vous réprimandez

-Profitez bien professeur dis Fred en souriant

-Ne me chercher tout de même pas monsieur Weasley prévient elle . Ah au fait Potter , continuez de prendre soin de votre frère comme vous le faite vous vous en sortez très bien

-Merci professeur sourit il pour quitter le bureau et rejoindre ces amis tandis que la directrice se laissa tomber en soupirant dans le fond de son siège

-Vous pensez qu'on auras une année tranquille avec eux une fois Albus ?

-Je ne pense pas non souris le portraits ils ont ça dans les gènes . Puis vous êtes préparer après 3 génération Minerva

-Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse être préparé à quoi que ce sois avec eux

-Scorpius retentis la voix de Rose dans l'infirmerie tandis que le blond tournas la tête vers ces 2 meilleurs amis

-Salut dit-il en peinant à se mettre assis dans son lit

-Salut tu t'es pris un sors de doloris à ma place et tout ce que tu trouve à dire c'est salut ?

-Heu ouai dit-il en souriant

-Ça n'as rien de drôle Scorpius qu'est ce qui t'as pris de faire ça ?

-J'ai pas vraiment réfléchi dit-il en haussant les épaules . J'ai juste vu le sors partir et j'ai pensez à te protéger c'est tout

-T'es un crétin Malfoy dit-elle en le serrant contre elle . Désoler dit-elle en le léchant l'entendant gémir un peu de douleur

-Ça va allez ? Demandât Albus en mettant une main sur l'épaule du blond

-Je serais là pour battre les Serdaigle la semaine prochaine ne t'inquiète pas lui souris le blond

-Les garçons vous ne changerai jamais soupirât Rose mi amusé mi agacé

« Ellipses de 2 mois »

-Dom ? Dis Albus choqué en s'asseyant à la table des Serpentard

-Salut souris l'intéresser

-Alors 2 questions . Pourquoi t'as les cheveux noir et pourquoi t'es à la table des Serpentard ?

-Oh enfaîte c'est ton frère et Fred qui m'ont donner cette formule elle est merveilleuse

-Ce qui ne répond pas à ma question

-Enfaîte je ... Oh non dit-elle en plongeant sous la table

-Qu'est ce que tu fou ? Demandât Albus en mettant sa tête sous la table à son tour

-Redresse toi crétin tu va me faire repérer . Dites moi quand il est passé

-Qui ?

-Mais Christopher

-Oh là il est en train de parler à Ilona et Florinne justement

-Oh c'est pas vrai soupirât elle .

-C'est bon il est partis à la table des Gryffondor et il nous tourne le dos

-Enfin soupirât elle en se rasseyant sur le banc à coté de Scorpius

-Tu m'explique maintenant ? Demandât son cousin toujours aussi perdu

-Je , j'ai plus su trouver d'excuses alors je lui ai promis d'accepter à de ces rendez-vous si on gagnais la final de Quidditch

-Ben pourquoi t'as acceptez ça aussi ? Demandât Albus prêt à exploser de rire

-Parce que je penssais pas qu'on gagnerai

-Ça personne n'y croyait dis Scorpius

-Oh râle pas parce qu'on t'as battu Malfoy rigolât elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux

-Et tes cheveux noir ?

-Je me suis dis que je pourrais mieux me fondre dans la masse sans cette couleur qui ressors assez fortement

-Remarque vous êtes tellement de Weasley dans l'école maintenant que ça passe limite inaperçue souris Scorpius

-Merci Malfoy dit-elle en lui lançant un regard exaspéré

-Quand tu veux dit-il en rigolant

-Bon chers élèves voici encore une année qui s'achève . Une année bien remplis tout comme je l'espère vos méninges . Bien avant de manger je sais que vous attendez tous le résultat de la coupe des maisons mais avant j'ai quelques points de dernières minutes à vous remettre . Tout d'abord j'accorde 10 point à Serdaigle grâce à Dominique Weasley qui nous à prouver tout son courage quand il s'agit de protéger sa famille . Ou est Weasley ? Demandât elle en fixant les 2 amies de toujours de l'intéresser qui la regardais gêné

-Ici professeur dit-elle géné en se levant à la table des Serpentard

-Weasley qu'est ce que vous faite à ... Merlin Weasley vos cheveux dit-elle en se retournant instinctivement vers les maraudeurs

-Non ils n'ont rien fait je ... j'avais envie de changement dit-elle gêné avant de se rasseoir en soupirant Christopher ne la lâchant pas du regard . C'était griller pour sa couverture

-Bon continuât la directrice j'accorde maintenant 15 points à Rose Weasley pour sa capacité de réflexion , 15 points à James Potter pour sa bravoure en toute circonstance , 15 points à Sun Mc Fly pour sa capacité à élaborer des plans même dans les situation de crise , 15 point à Fred Weasley et Tim Finnigan pour leur aide précieuse envers leurs amis . Ce qui fait donc 75 points en plus pour Gryffondor dit-elle sous le hurlements de joie de la table des rouge et or et enfin j'accorde 15 points à Albus Potter pour son sens du devoir envers ses amis et sa famille et enfin 20 points à Scorpius Malfoy pour nous avoir prouver son sens du sacrifice et son courage dans les épreuves . Ce qui nous fait donc 35 points en plus pour Serpentard dit-elle alors que Xavier ébouriffant les cheveux de son cousin en lui lançant un petit « je t'avais dis que tu serai un élément précieux à Serpentard »

-Bien et si mes calcules sont bon , arrêter moi si je me trompe mais nous avons un ex aequo pour la coupe des maisons . Gryffondor et Serpentard l'emportent dit-elle alors que la salle se changeât en couleurs vertes et rouges alors que les 2 tables explosèrent de joie tandis que le repas fut servis .

Et bien vite ce fut le moment pour nos jeunes sorciers de rejoindre le poudlard expresse pour se rendre à Londres . Une fois arriver à la gare tout le monde descendis du train pour rejoindre ces parents

-Malfoy attend e retint Ron le voyant dire aurevoir à Albus et Rose . Je dit-il s'en trop savoir coment l'aborder . Ecoute la directice nous à expliquer ce que tu as fait pour Rose alors je voulais seulement te dire ... merci dit-il comme si ça lui arrachais la langue de lui dire . Enfin pour elle quoi

-Pas de soucis Monsieur Weasley dit-il très digne comme son éducation lui à appris .Salut les gars dit-il en fixant une dernière fois Albus et Rose avant de rejoindre ces parents dont son père qui lançais un regard froid à Ron qui lui répondis d'ailleurs bien

-ou et Ted ? Demandât Albus en rejoignant sa famille

-En visite d'appartement avec Victoire . Je pense qu'il va falloir s'habituer maintenant à ce qu'il ne vive plus avec nous dis son père en lui mettant une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule

-Bien il est temps d'y aller dis Ginny alors que toute la famille quittais ensemble la gare

-Sun retentis une voix alors qu'ils eurent tous passer le portail

-Jade sourit la concerné en rattrapant sa petite sœur dans ces bras . Sœur qui n'as pourtant rien en commun avec elle à pars peut être le vert de ces yeux qui ressors parfois dans les yeux brun-vert de Sun en dehors de ça sa petite sœur qui malgré qu'elle est plus jeune la dépasse en taille . Tout comme les cheveux châtain bien lisse de Jade sont totalement opposé au cheveux bouclé et brun foncé de sa sœur

-Alors tu vois qu'elle ne t'en veux pas

-Ça va la ferme Potter souris Sun en lui tapant sur l'épaule

-Salut les gars sourit elle aux meilleurs amis de sa sœur qu'elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de croiser une ou 2 fois

-Salut Jade sourirent les 3 garçons

-Bon maman et Méredithe nous attendent dis la jeune Mc Fly

-Je vois ça soupirât Sun en fixant les 2 un peu plus loin dans la gare semblant agacé d'attendre . Bon les gars dit-elle en se retournant vers les 3 autres maraudeurs vous allez me manquer bon sang dit-elle en les serrant contre elle

-Sun on se voit pendant les vacances rigolas Tim

-Je sais mais c'est dans plusieurs semaine soupirât elle

-Tu survivras Mc Fly t'inquiète se moqua Fred

-Bon Sun je pense que ta mère t'attend dis gentiment Harry alors que les 2 filles leurs lançais un regard soupçonneux . Elles ont toujours été très méfiante envers la magie et le monde que côtoie Sun

-Oui c'est vrai . Bon bonne vacance tout le monde sourit elle en partant avec sa petite sœur

Une fois de retours chez lui Albus s'assit dans son canapé totalement épuisez par le voyage en train . Il aurais pu avoir quelques minutes de tranquillités mais c'était sans comptez sur Lily qui lui sautât littéralement dessus

-En Septembre je rentre à Poudlard dit-elle surexcité

-Je sais bien Lil's mais là tu me fais mal dit-il en la posant à coté de lui

-Tu crois que je vivrais pleins d'aventures comme toi ?

-Quoi ? Demandât il en la fixant de ces yeux verts

-C'est vrai que tu t'es battus contre une mangemort comme papa ? C'était comment ? T'as fait quoi pour l'arrêter ?

-Je ... commençât il gêné ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre

-C'était intense souris James en bondissant devant eux . Elle était tenace , elle menaçais Albus , Rose et Scorpius et je suis arriver , j'ai commencer à la combattre ...

il accompagna son récit de mouvement bien exagéré qui firent sourire Albus son frère avait toujours eu un don pour se faire remarquer


	9. Chapter 9 : la vérité sur Sun et mariage

Sun faisais ces devoirs de vacances sur son bureau avant de froncés les sourcils et de retirer ces écouteurs de ces oreilles

-Maman arrête s'il te plaît

-Jade lâche ça immédiatement

-Non écoute moi s'il te plaît tu devrais arrêter je pense

-Jade ! Hurlât maintenant madame Mc Fly

-Maman arrête tu me fait mal

Sun posa sa plume et se leva rapidement pour descendre les escaliers

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? Demandât elle en entrant dans le salon pour trouver sa mère tenant fermement le bras de sa petite sœur en hurlant alors que cette dernière remuais en gémissant pour qu'elle là lâche

-Maman qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-maman tu me fait vraiment mal là dis la jeune Mc Fly les larme au yeux

-Maman hurlât Sun lâche là . Maman !

Toujours pas de réaction de sa mère qui continue à crier des choses qui n'ont aucun sens

Sun observât alors la pièce remplis de cadavre de bouteille avant de voir la bouteille de vin à moitié remplis sur la table basse . Elle fonça alors dessus l'attrapa et la lançât pour qu'elle se fracasse contre le mur

-Qu'est ce que tu as fait ! S'énervât sa mère en se retournant maintenant pleine de rage ver sa 2 éme fille avant de la pousser violemment pour que celle-ci atterrisse la tête la première dans les débris de verres

-Sun hurlât Jade maintenant en pleur voulant allez aider sa sœur mais elle fut bien vite attraper par sa mère

-Tout ça c'est ta faute s'énervât elle contre sa cadette en levant sa main

-Ne la touche pas dis Sun en interposant entre les 2 baguettes levé vers sa mère

-Tu ... tu ne le fera pas , tu ne peux pas utiliser la magie en dehors de ton école dis sa mère mi effrayer mi en colère

-Tu veux parier ? Dis Sun d'un regard de feu

-Vas y attaque ta mère , espèce de monstre

Sun s'arrêta alors de bouger pour la fixer encore plus intensément

-Vient dit-elle en attrapant la main de sa petite sœur avant de la traîner en haut

-Sun dis Jade en pleurant toujours en fixant sa sœur chercher quelques chose dans son armoire . Sun tu ... tu saigne beaucoup

-c'est pas important dit-elle en se relevant avec un pot dans les mains avant de se diriger vers son lit pour attraper fisdjit qu'elle perchât délicatement sur son épaule . Je te promet qu'elle ne te touchera plus . Vient dit-elle en la retrainant en bas .

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez encore pestât leur mère une nouvelle bouteille de vin en main

Sun l'ignora alors parfaitement sa sœur toujours sur ces pas elle entrât dans la cheminée pris de la poudre qui se trouvais dans son pot avant de le lancer au sol en criant « maison Potter »

dans la maison Potter Ginny et Harry était tranquillement enlacé dan leur canapé à discuter lorsqu'ils virent leur cheminée s'allumer de flamme verte

-Sun ? Demandât Ginny en voyant la tête de la jeune gryffondor apparaître dans les flammes

-Merlin Sun dis Harry en se levant d'un coup venant d'apercevoir l'état dans lequel se trouvais la jeune fille . Viens t'asseoir lui dit il gentiment en l'entraînant vers le canapé

-James ! Criât Ginny en sortant sa baguette pour ensuite se pencher vers la jeune fille

-Oui ? Demandât l'aîné Potter de l'étage au dessus

-Descend lui dis son père

-Pourquoi ? Demandât il en arrivant en bas des escaliers . Jade ? Dit il les sourcils froncés en observant la jeune fille toujours en pleur devant la cheminé . Jade qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demandât il en apercevant la marque de main bleu sur son bras.

-Je ... je commençât elle sans arriver à se calmer

-Et Jade ça va tout va bien qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demandât il en se rapprochant d'elle

La jeune Mc Fly toujours en pleur continuas de fixer le canapé en pleurant . James suivis donc son regard avant d'ouvrir grand la bouche

-Sun dit-il en se rapprochant de sa meilleure amie couverte de coupures des pieds à la tête . Alors que Ginny s'appliquait avec sa baguette à retirer les bouts de verre dans sa peau la faisant grimacer à chaque fois

-James va me chercher la potion anti coupure lui ordonnât sa mère

-Bien sur dit-il en partant en courant

-Je suis désoler madame Potter je voulais vous déranger ... mais je ... je savais pas quoi faire

-C'est pas grave ma chérie tu sais bien que tu peux venir quand tu veux lui souris la rousse

Sun tournas ensuite la tête vers sa sœur toujours pétrifier qu'Harry essayais de rassurer

-Tu devrais t'asseoir un peu lui dit-il d'une voix douce alors qu'elle envoya un regard paniqué à sa sœur qui acquiesça et elle vint prendre place à coté d'elle

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Demandât Albus en débarquant avec Lily

-C'est ce qu'on aimerai tous savoir dis James en revenant de la cuisine

-James occupe toi de ces brûlures je vais m'occuper de ça dis Ginny en montrant le bras de Jade qui regardais sa sœur encore plus paniqué

-Fait lui confiance lui souris gentiment sa sœur alors que James s'agenouilla devant elle et que Ginny posa sa baguette sur le bras gonflé de Jade qui revint à la normal sous les yeux émerveiller de la jeune moldu

-Cette potion pue soupirât Sun alors que James commençais à lui appliquer sur ces plais

-Sérieusement c'est que de ça que tu trouve à te plaindre ? Demandât James sarcastique

-Ben ouai lui sourit elle

-Sun qu'est ce qui c'est passer ? Demandât James en la regardant dans les yeux

-C'est notre mère soupirât elle

-Quoi c'est elle qui vous à fait ça ? Demandât Harry en se plaçant derrière le canapé

-Oui ... elle avait encore trop bu et... elle s'en est pris à Jade je sais même pas pourquoi d'ailleurs

-Parce que j'essayais de l'empêcher de boire encore plus dis timidement la châtain

-Et j'ai défendu Jade avant de casser l'une des ces bouteilles puis elle m'as pousser et je suis tomber dans les débris puis j'ai vite emmener Jade . J'ai dis le premier endroit qui me passait par la tête

-Tu as bien fait lui souris Harry . C'est fréquent qu'elle boive ?

-Ben quasiment tout les soirs depuis la mort de notre père mais ces crises ont plutôt rare .

-Bon soupirât Harry . Vous allez rester dormir ici nous allons allez parler à votre mère

-Pourquoi ? Demandât directement Jade

-Ne t'inquiète pas lui dis Ginny d'un ton maternelle nous n'allons pas lui faire du mal juste lui parler

-Je pense que ça ne sers à rien pour le moment elle dois cuver dans le canapé

-C'est vrai je pense que nous irons demain matin

-James pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?

-Pourquoi tu ne m'en à jamais parler ?

-De quoi ?

-Pour ta mère ? Dit il d'un ton plaint de reproche toujours accroupis devant elle mais ayant fini les soins

-Je ...Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter

-Et tu crois que a ne m'inquiète pas de te voir débarquer en sang chez moi dit-il maintenant énerver

-James ... je suis désoler dit-elle en le serrant contre une larme coulant maintenant contre sa joue

-Tu sais que je suis là pour toi Sun plus de secret d'accord

-D'accord approuvât elle toujours contre lui

Ginny et Harry se sont alors regarder avant que Ginny ne se retourne vers ces cadets .

-Allez préparer 2 lits dans la chambre de Lily d'accord ?

-Oui approuvèrent les 2 en montant les escaliers

-Je vais vous préparer une tasse de thé dis la rousse en partant à la cuisine

-et votre sœur ? Demandât Harry

-Ma mère lui à payer des vacances en colonie d'un mois en Espagne

-Et pas à vous ?

-Oh ça fait longtemps que j'ai plus chercher à avoir de l'attention de ma mère vous savez dit-elle en haussant les épaules visiblement habitué . Jade ... Hé jade dit-elle en posant une main affectueuse sur celle de sa petite sœur sanglotant encore un peu . Ça va d'accord on est en sécurité ici elle ne te fera plus rien

-Je ... je voulais pas que tu sois blesser par ma faute

-C'est rien dit-elle en serrant sa sœur contre elle demain on y verra plus rien comme ton bras lui sourit elle allez arrête tout va bien d'accord on est ensemble c'est tout ce qui compte . Regarde moi tu me fais confiance n'est ce pas ?

-Oui

-Alors je te promet que tout va bien je n'ai même pas eu mal je t'assure

sa sœur la regarda alors avant d'esquisser un léger sourire

-Tenez dis Ginny en leur tendant une tasse chacune d'elle

-Merci beaucoup madame Potter

-Ginny , Sun tu le sais bien lui sourit elle

-Je pense que je ne m'y ferais jamais dit-elle en buvant une gorgée de thé

-La chambre est prête dis Albus en descendant

-Très bien Jade tu va allez dormir a va te faire du bien

-et toi ? Demandât elle à sa sœur ne voulant visiblement pas la lâcher

-Je dois parler avec monsieur et madame Potter ne t'inquiète pas je vais arriver va avec Lily dit-elle en indiquant la jeune rousse . Puis prend Fisdjit avec toi il tombe de fatigue sourit elle en attrapant son petit boursouflet sur le canapé

Jade approuvât alors avant de se lever et de suivre la cadette Potter

-Je vais te passer un pyjama dis Lily alors que les 2 montais les escaliers

-Bon je ne voulais pas que Jade entende se sujet mais que compter vous faire avec ma mère au juste ?

Les 2 époux se sont alors regardé choqué de la maturité de cette jeune fille de 15 ans

-Sun ta mère à besoin d'aide ça ne peux pas continuer tu t'en rend bien compte

-Je sais soupirât la brune . Mais vous n'allez pas prévenir la police ?

-Je nous vois mal appeler la police moldu pour leur expliquer comment tu as su venir chez nous alors qu'a pieds nous habitons facilement à 5 heures de chez toi

-C'est vrai approuvât elle . Donc quoi ?

-Nous allons parlez à ta mère de personnes qui pourrais l'aider comme des cures de désintoxication , des psychologues dis Harry tandis que sa femme et ses fils le fixait s'en comprendre le moindre mot de ce que ces truc moldu voulais dire

-Elle ne vous écoutera pas soupirat Sun elle n'écoute jamais personne

-Je suis sur qu'elle écouteras une autre mère lui souris Ginny ne t'inquiète pas nous ferons tout ce que nous pouvons

-merci sourit elle gêné . Et encore désoler pour ...

-Sun pour la millième fois tu ne nous dérange pas rigolas Ginny

-Désoler sourit elle légèrement

-Bon je pense qu'il est l'heure aussi pour vous d'aller dormir

-Bien sur dis James mais avant Sun t'as une minutes ?

-Ouai dit-elle en le suivant vers le jardin pour s'asseoir à coté de lui dans l'herbe

-T'as encore mal ? Demandât il en la voyant grimacer en s'asseyant

-Non , non

-Sun soupirât il

-Ça va je t'assure dit-elle d'un ton rassurant , merci d'être là James t'as vraiment une famille en or tu sais dit-elle en posant sa tête sur son épaule

-Je sais oui sourit l'aîné Potter en observant le ciel . Tu sais Sun je pense que tu as fait le bon choix

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour ta maison , tu es la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse avec mon père peut être sourit il . Même si parfois je sais que tu en doute . Peu de gens aurait surmonté les épreuves que tu as surmonté

-Je ne les ai pas surmonté , pas toujours dit-elle en fixant à son tour les étoile . Mais j'ai dû avancer avec pour Jade qui s'occuperait d'elle sans moi ?

-Je comprend mieux que tu t'inquiète tant pour elle maintenant

-j'ai pas vraiment eu le choix sans mon père et ma mère qui à fait un total décrochage parental de Jade et moi Je ne pouvais pas en pas m'en occuper . Jade à besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'elle

-Et toi Sun ?

-Quoi moi ?

-Qui s'occupe de toi ?

-Je n'ai besoin de personne soupirât elle en rapprochant ces genoux de son visage

-C'est faux tout le monde à besoin de quelqu'un

« Pendant ce temps en haut »

-Les photos bougent dis Jade émerveiller en fixant les personne qui saluait dans la photo avant de poser la petite boule rose à coté de l'oreiller de sa sœur

-Et oui rigolât Lily

-Bon sang j'adore la magie . Pourquoi je suis pas une sorcière moi c'est vraiment pas juste soupirât la jeune châtain.

-Tu sais dis Lily moi je trouve que vous faite des truc vraiment impressionnant pour des gens sans magie . Mon grand père ma déjà parler d'un truc qui vous permettais d'être tous relier entre vous et de pouvoir vous parler à travers un écran

-Internet rigolas Jade . C'est sur que c'est nettement plus rapide que vos hiboux

-Oh tient je pense que celui là devrais t'aller il est un peu grand pour moi donc voilà dis Lily en lui tendant un pyjama

-Merci dis Jade en partant vers la salle de bain pour se changer .

Elle revint ensuite dans la chambre de Lily installer dans son lit en train de lire un livre

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demandât Jade en montrant le grand château sur la couverture

-C'est Poudlard dis Lily j'y entre en septembre dit-elle surexcité

-Quoi c'est ça poudlard dis Jade impressionner mais c'est vachement grand . Un m'en avait déjà parler mais je n'imaginais pas ça aussi magnifique . C'est tellement différents de nos écoles à nous moldu soupirât elle en observant tout les objet farfelu dans la chambre de Lily avant de se stopper à la fenêtre

-Lily ?

-Oui ?

-Viens voir sourit elle alors que la rouquine la rejoint pour observer le jardin dans lequel Sun et James était encore assis l'un contre l'autre et Sun ayant la tête sur l'épaule du garçon . Tu pense que ... ?

-Oui confirmât la jeune rousse . Il faut juste que mon crétin de frère ouvre les yeux

-Je pense que ma sœur n'est pas mieux tu sais souris Jade

-Et puis se serrais tellement bien j'adore ta sœur moi

-Et moi je trouve ton frère trop drôle dit-elle en souriant à la rousse avant de regarder une dernière fois à la fenêtre puis les 2 se glissèrent dans leurs lits

alors que les 2 jeunes filles s'endormait tranquillement les 2 maraudeurs décidèrent eux aussi de rentrer

-James j'aimerais que tu me promette une chose

-Quoi ?

-N'en parle pas à Fred et Tim

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent

-Pourquoi tu tient toujours à garder tes problèmes cacher ? Soupirât l'aîné Potter

-Je ...je ne veux pas qu'on me prenne en pitié . Je sais que je suis pathétique avec ma vie par rapport à vous et vos grandes familles de sorciers . Alors s'il te plaît James

le jeune homme la regarda alors intensément avant de hocher la tête pour approuver

-Merci sourit elle légèrement . Aller fait pas cette tête Jamie dit-elle en le bousculant légèrement on dirais un constipé dit-elle en éclatant de rire

-Sun ... je ne comprend pas

-Quoi ?

-Comment tu fais pour sourire tout le temps

-Oh ... et bien je ne sais pas , je pense que j'ai juste envie de rendre les gens autour de moi heureux . Bon il est temps que j'aille dormir dit-elle e déposant un rapide baiser sur sa joue

James laissa échapper à son tour un petit sourire . Décidément cette fille le surprenais toujours de jour en jour

-Sun attend la retint il alors qu'elle posa sa main sur la poignée de la chambre de Lily

-Oui ?

-Reste là dit-il en rentrant précipitamment dans sa chambre avant d'en ressortir avec un t shirt et un short à lui

-C'est pourquoi ?

-Pour ton pyjama , Lily n'a que 11 ans je doute que tu rentre dans un de ces pyjama

-C'est vrai approuvât elle .Merci et bonne nuit

-Bonne nuit répondit l'aîné Potter alors qu'elle partis dans la chambre ou les 2 jeunes files dormais déjà . Elle se changeât alors avant de remettre la couette correctement sur sa sœur puis elle s'endormit à coté de Fisdjit

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain elle était seule dans la pièce . Par merlin pourquoi personne ne l'avais réveiller ? Penssat elle en se levant rapidement avant de descendre trouvant la famille Potter assis à table à discuter

-Bonjour tout le monde sourit elle en entrant dans la pièce

Tout le monde se retournas alors vers elle puis James et Albus se sont fixer avant d'éclater de rire bien vite suivis pas Lily et Jade tandis que Ginny et Harry la regardais en souriant

-Qu'est ce qui il y à ? demandat elle perdu

-Mes vêtements te vont vachement bien dis James entre 2 fous rires

-Ah ca dit-elle en s'observant oui c'est sur que c'est un peu grand . C'est pas de ma faute si t'est un géant

-C'est toi qui est une naine

-Je suis d'accord avec lui approuvât Jade en rigolant

-Toi aussi t'es trop grande c'est tout

-Sun tu fais la taille de Lily et elle à 4 ans de moins que toi rigolas encore plus l'aîné Potter

-Mais la différence c'est que Lily elle elle va encore grandir souris Albus alors qu'elle s'asseyait en face du cadet Potter

-T'insinue quoi là ?

-Que t'es veille rigolas le jeune Serpentard

-Allez tous vous faire voir dis d'un d'un ton boudeur

-Bah les écoute pas les plus petites ont les plus fortes souris Ginny en lui servant des pancakes se rappelant parfaitement comment ces grands frères l'embêtait elle aussi sur sa taille

Sun lui adressa alors un sourire avant de manger . Une fois le déjeuner fini tout le monde allas s'habiller et se retrouva devant la cheminée

-Bon Albus tu surveille ta sœur . On revient vite dis Ginny en fixant son fils cadet

-Mais je sais parfaitement me surveiller toute seule rouspéta la cadette

-Bien sur c'est pour ça qu'on te demande aussi de surveiller ton frère lui dis son père en lui adressant un clin d'œil ce qui la fit souri ensuite les 5 autres entrèrent dans la cheminée pour disparaître dans des flammes vertes

-Jade , Sun retentis la voix de madame Mc Fly alors que les 5 personnes apparaissait dans son salon . Ou étiez vous ? Vous n'étiez plus là à mon réveil et ... se coupât elle en voyant James avoir un mouvement en avant comme protecteur envers Sun voyant la mère de cette dernière s'approcher – Qu'est ce que ça veux dire ? Demandât madame Mc Fly perdu

-Bonjour madame dis poliment Harry nous aimerions discuter un peu avec vous en privée s'il vous plaît

-A quel propos ?

-Venez s'il vous plaît dit-il en partant vers la cuisine avec les 2 femmes laissant les 3 adolescents seuls

-Bon je te fais visiter ? Demandât Sun à son meilleur ami

-Pourquoi pas approuvât il alors qu'elle commençais à le faire avancer dans la petite maison .

-Alors c'est ça ta chambre ? Demandât il en arrivant dans la dernière pièce en haut

-Et oui sourit elle

sans grand étonnement finalement , cette pièce représentant totalement le caractère de Sun , pleine de couleurs , de vivacité , de souvenirs beaucoup en lien avec son père d'âpres ce que James pouvais constater avec un léger pincement au cœur . Il constatât ensuite un mur remplis de photo mais qui ne bougeas pas sûrement des photo qu'elle avait pris avec son appareil bizarre . Et James souris en voyant des photos des maraudeurs, de l'équipe de Quidditch , d'elle avec Tim , Fred ou lui ou parfois par 3 . Des photos aux terriers , elle rigolant avec Roxanne ou jouant une partie d'échec sorcier avec Dominique ou discutant avec Albus , Rose et Scorpius ... puis d'autre photo plus à coté une photo de 3 petites filles . La plus grande ne semblais pas de très bonne humeur mais les 2 autres souriais joyeusement , un bambin rigolant sur les genoux de son père ...

-J'aime beaucoup garder des souvenir dis Sun en souriant à coté de lui

-Je vois ça souris James en fixant une photo des 3 sœurs . Ils n'avaient vraiment jamais vu des sœurs ne se ressemblant pas à ce point autant physiquement que niveau caractère

-Ton père avait l'air très gentil dis doucement James en fiant une photo de Sun faisant l'avion dans les bras de son père en rigolant

-Il l'était dit-elle doucement . C'était le meilleur je suis sur que tu l'aurais adorer

-je n'en doute pas dis James alors que Sun s'affalant dans son lit bien vite suivis de James se couchant à coté d'elle

-Tu crois que t'es parents vont réussir ?

-Je pense , mon père est assez douer avec les mots . C'est d'ailleurs la seule personne capable de calmer ma mère et ça c'est admirable dit-il les faisant éclater de rire tout les 2

-Sun , James ! Retentis la voix d'Harry en bas

-Oui ? Répondirent les 2 en même temps

-Vous voulez bien descendre ?

Les 2 se sont alors levé d'un même mouvement avant de descendre l'escalier

Ginny discutais dans le canapé avec madame Mc Fly qui semblais abattu .

-Venez dis Harry en les entraînant dans le canapé en face ou se trouvai déjà Jade

-Sun , Jade ... je ... je suis désoler dis leur mère sans oser les regarder . Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais en buvant , je ... je ne me souvient jamais de rien et je ne voulais pas vous croire . Je ... suis un montre, un monstre faible, ... j'ai besoin pour oublier ... vous comprenez ? ... je

-Votre mère à besoin d'aide , elle ne s'en sortira pas toute seule et il faudra que vous oyez là pour elle dis doucement Harry

-Bien sur dis un sans bouger

-Elle va commencer une cure dés demain n'est ce pas dis Ginny en fixant madame Mc-Fly qui approuvât d'un geste de tête

-Merci maman dis Jade en serrans sa mère contre elle

celle-ci se retournas ensuite vers son autre fille

-Fait ce que tu as à faire . On t'aidera bien sur mais tu dois devenir plus forte pour elle dit-elle en indiquant Jade sans lâcher sa mère d'un regard dur . Jade à besoin de sa mère . De sa vraie mère

-Sun tu...

-Non la coupa t'elle . Moi je n'ai pas besoin , plus depuis des années . Tu as ce que tu veux , tes 2 filles tout à fait normal , ne les perds plus parce que là je ne te pardonnerai pas dit-elle en se levant pour partir dans le jardin

James voulu alors la rejoindre mais Harry posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils

-Laisse là lui dit-il on ne peux pas l'obliger, c'est un choix qu'elle devra faire toute seule

-Sans doute soupirât James en fixant la jolie brune assise dans la pelouse à caresser son chien . Sun avait un sentiments d'amertume envers sa mère qui prendra beaucoup de temps à disparaître

Un peu plus tard la famille Potter pris congé de la famille Mc Fly sous les derniers remerciements de Sun puis ils repartir chez eux

-James ! pars merlin réveil toi maintenant on va être en retard . Albus c'est pareil pour toi hurlât encore Ginny en partant vers la chambre de son cadet .

-Tu pense qu'elle va employer le sortilège du lanceur d'eau ? Demandât Lily assise à table avec son père

-Je ne crois pas j'en suis sur rigolas celui-ci en buvant une gorgée de café

-Les garçons sont des imbéciles encore heureux que je suis là hein sourit elle à son père qui éclata de rire avec de lui embrasser le sommet du crâne

-MAMAN ! Retentis la voix des 2 garçons en haut

-Elle l'as utiliser rigolèrent les 2 présent dan la cuisine en se fixant

-Je hais les ados soupirât Ginny en entrant dans la cuisine . Ne grandis pas trop vite dit-elle en adressant un sourire à sa fille

-Tu es une mère indigne soupirât James en entrant dans la cuisine les cheveux encore plus en pétard et trempé et la peau bien plus bronzé qu'habituellement grâce à leur 2 semaines de vacances en Turquie

-Et ben ta cher mère indigne te demande de bien vouloir te dépêcher dit-elle en posant son déjeuner devant lui . Et part Merlin que fiche Albus

-Ça va je suis là dis le concerné en entrant dans la pièce

-Bien dis Ginny en lui posant à lui aussi une assiette . Je vais me doucher puis nous partons

-et toi tu ne dis rien comme d'habitude dis James en regardant son père une fois Ginny partie

-Votre mère à raison il faut vous dépêcher

-Mais là c'est carrément un tyran

-C'est vrai qu'elle est légèrement à cran sourit il . Mais elle veut absolument que tout sois parfait

-On avait cru comprendre vu que ça fait plus d'une semaine qu'elle nous traîne avec elle dans ces préparatif dis Albus en finissant son assiette

Une fois tout la famille Potter enfin prête Harry transplana avec ces fils et Ginny avec sa fille

-Ah parfait vous êtes là souris Molly en se tournant vers eux . Lily ta robe de demoiselle d'honneur est dans la pièce de la marier , Albus et James s'il vous plaît aller aider vos cousins et cousines à mettre les chaises pour les invités , Ginny chéri nous sommes déborder en cuisine nous allons avoir besoin de toi . Quand à toi Harry il t'attend en haut tu devrais aller le voir il semble très tendu

-Très bien j'y vais dis le concerné en montant les marches avant d'entrer dans l'ancienne chambre de Charlie ou Ted se battais avec sa cravate en discutant de leur futur laboratoire de potion avec son meilleur ami et ancien Serdaigle Brad

-Je vais vous laisser dit-il en adressant à sourire à Harry avant de quitter la pièce

-Donne moi ça souris Harry en attrapant la cravate du jeune métamorphomage . Ça va ?

-Je oui je suppose

-Tu semble tendu

-Effectivement

-Ne t'inquiète pas je pense qu'on l'est tous à ce moment là lui sourit il rassurant en serrant une dernière fois la cravate fini

Harry observât ensuite son filleul parcourir la pièce avant de se stopper à la fenêtre

-J'aimerais qu'ils soient là soupirât il .Harry comment tu as vécu ça sans tes parents ?

-Comme toi je suppose dit-il en s'approchant de son filleul pour poser une main rassurante sur son épaule . J'avais un manque énorme . Mais tout comme pour moi je suis sur que tes parents t'observe de là haut et qu'ils sont très fier de toi

-Tu pense qu'ils aimerais Victoire ?

-Vu comme elle te rend heureux j'en suis convaincu

Le jeune homme lui souris alors avant de s'avancer vers le miroirs et de commencer à changer la couleur de ces cheveux

-Tu pense que je devrais les faire comment ? Comment était mes parents à leur mariage

-Égale à eux même , ta mère haute en couleur et ton père très sobre . Et je pense que tu devrai toi aussi être égale à toi même

-Égale à moi même ? Un parfait mélange de sobriété et d'extravagance sourit il en . En revenant à son bleu habituel pensant aux yeux parfaitement assortis de sa future femme. Au fait Harry Comment elle est ?

-Tu la verra bien assez tôt rigolât il amusé

-C'est vrai après tout elle sera magnifique comme toujours

Pendant ce temps dans le jardin Ginny avait commencer à placer les invités

-Les garçons dit-elle en arrivant derrière James et Fred qui rigolais . Pas de blague aux invités

-Mais non bien sur marraine pour qui tu nous prend ? C'est promis déglutit le roux devant le regard noir de Ginny

-Bien dit elle en faisant demi tour pour accueillir les parents de Fleur qui saluais déjà leur petit fils

-Les gars retentis alors une voix dans leur dos

-Par merlin lâchèrent les 2 garçons en faisant demi tour pour faire face à leur meilleure amie plus méconnaissable que jamais . Bon certes ils savaient que Sun était une fille mais comment ne s'étaient ils pas rendu compte qu'elle avait grandis et qu'elle commençais à se sculpter un vrai corps de jeune femme dont les forme ressortais merveilleusement bien dans sa robe multicolor . Tout comme son visage semblais plus adulte avec ces boucles brune coiffé en un parfait chignon sur le coté avec juste une légère touche de maquillage qui faisait ressortir ces yeux

-Qu'est ce qu'il y à ? ma tenue ne va pas ? Je me suis dis qu'un truc multi color ressemblais bien à Ted alors

-Non non c'est parfait dis un peu trop directement James s'en se rendre compte du regard moqueur que lui envoyais son cousin

-Et bien mademoiselle Mc Fly je serais enchanté d'entrer dans ce mariage avec une cavalière aussi ravissant que vous dis Fred sur un ton théâtrale

-Dans ce cas souris la brune en attrapant le bras des 2 garçons avant d'éclater de rire face à leurs regards interloqués

-Et moi ? Retentis la voix amusé de Tim dans leur dos

-Bien sur que toi aussi tu peux être ma cavalière Finnigan rigolas le roux tandis que son meilleur ami le fusiat du regard

Sun éclata ensuite de rire en voyant les 2 partir vers la cérémonie en e chamaillant gentiment . Elle commença donc à les suivre avant qu'un bras ne la retienne

-Qu'est ce qu'il y à ? demandât elle en se retournant vers James

-Ça va ?

-Très bien et toi ? Sourit elle

-Non ... enfin oui mais je voulais parler de ta mère

-Oh elle est en cure actuellement et elle n'as plus toucher à une goutte d'alcool depuis 3 semaine

-Mais il y à un mais n'est ce pas ?

-Ma grande sœur est rentrée de vacances soupirât elle . Et depuis j'arrête pas de me faire agresser en disant que je suis une fille indigne , que les autres n'ont pas à e mêler de ça , que c'était même pas si grave , que j'exagère toujours tout ... enfin le jour ou ma sœur ne m'agressera pas c'est qu'il y aura un problème dit-elle en souriant légèrement

-Quelle imbécile ça se voit que c'était pas sur elle que ça retombais marmonnas James .

-salut retentis alors une voix dans le dos de l'aîné Potter

-Oh Malfoy dit il en se retournant vers le blond . Tu cherches Albus et Rose je suppose

-Heu ouai

-Ils sont à l'intérieur dis James en indiquant l'énorme tente derrière lui

-Oh merci dit-il en suivant la direction indiquer

-Ton oncle ne va pas faire une attaque de le voir ici ?

-non plus depuis qu'il à protéger Rose puis c'est Teddy qui à décider de l'inviter pour Al'

-James , Sun dépêcher vous d'aller vous asseoir Teddy est en chemin ça va commencer intervint Madame Weasley en sortant du terrier

« pendant ce temps en haut »

Teddy venais de sortir de la chambre avec Brad son témoin et Harry tandis que Bill toqua à la porte de l'ancienne chambre de Ginny

-Oh coucou papa souris Dominique en lui ouvrant

-Tu est magnifique ma chérie lui sourit il en entrant dans la pièce . Il va falloir y aller dit-il aux 5 filles présentes dans la pièces

-Oh déjà dis Fleur en accrochant une dernière pince dans les cheveux de Victoire . Bon je vais aller rejoindre ma place moi alors sourit elle en serrant sa fille dans ces bras . Tu es fabuleuse ma chérie lui dit-elle avant de quitter la pièce

Victoire se leva ensuite de sa chaise pour faire face à son père qui la regarda intensément avant que ces yeux ne se mouille légèrement

-Papa ça va pas s'inquiétât elle directement

-Sisi lui sourit il . C'est juste que j'aurai jamais cru que tu grandirais si vite . Tu est resplendissante

-Bon les filles on devrai avancer dis Caroline la meilleures amie de Victoire en poussant Lily et Dominique vers la porte

-Tu pense que Teddy aimera ? Demandât Victoire légèrement stressé une fois seule avec son père

-Bien sur . Tous va bien se passer dit-il en lui tendant son bras auquel elle s'accrochât . Bon je crois qu'il est temps de te laisser prendre ton envole je suppose soupirât il

-Je ne m'en vais pas papa , je grandis juste

-Je sais bien sourit il alors que sa fille déposa un baiser su sa joue . Bien allons te confier à ce rebelle aux cheveux bleu

-Papa rigolât elle du surnom que son père utilise pour Teddy depuis qu'il à environ 5 ans

Les 2 sont ensuite arriver dans le jardin et la musique commença alors que Lily , Dominique puis Caroline entrèrent dans la tente et quelques minutes Victoire suivis au bras de son père . A peine fut elle apparut que Teddy ne pu la lâcher du regard un sourire resplendissant sur les lèvres .

La cérémonie fut magnifique et enfin vint le moment du oui tant attendu . Âpres cela les meubles ensorcelé se rassemblèrent pour préparer une salle de repas pour tout le monde et la fête battu son plein . Chacun dansais et s'amusait sur la piste de danse ou rigolais ou s'empiffrait ... Vers la fin de la cérémonie alors que Louis était assis seul dans le jardin tourné vers Hugo t Lily qui jouais avec Lorcan et Lysander le regard dans le vide quelqu'un vint se placer à coté de lui

-Tu permet que je m'installe

-Je ne peux pas te l'interdire dit-il simplement

-C'est pas faux sourit le garçon brun en s'asseyant à coté de lui . Ça va ? Demandât il lui aussi en regardant vers les 4 jeunes au loin

-M'ouai dit-il en haussant les épaules

-C'est très convainquant ça sourit légèrement Franck

-C'est rien c'est juste que je réfléchi . Victoire est officiellement partis de la maison et j'ai toujours été très proche d'elle depuis tout petit . Bien sur je savais qu'elle aimais Teddy et que ça allais arriver un jour ou l'autre mais je m'imaginais pas aussi vite . Puis dans 2 ans Dominique auras fini Poudlard et tel que je la connais elle voudra directement prendre son indépendance . Je ... je me demande juste ce qu'on va devenir après tout ça une fois qu'on aura tous pris des chemins différents

-Je vois tu fais des réflexions très philosophique pour quelqu'un de 14 ans sourit il légèrement . Mais je comprend ce que tu ressens enfin j'ai encore le temps de penser à tout ça vu que ma sœur et moi ne sommes qu'en 3 éme et que mon frère n'entreras à poudlard que l'année prochaine mais je serais complètement déstabiliser aussi sans Alice . C'est vrai que forcément on aura tous des vies différentes mais dans un sens entre frères et sœurs et surtout dans votre famille rigolât il légèrement vous ne vous perdrez jamais de vu , vous êtes bien trop proche pour ça

-C'est pas faux approuvât Louis tout bas avant de tourner la tête vers Franck qui lui souriait .

Au fond même si ils se connaissent depuis tout petit . Louis ne connais finalement rien de Franck en dehors du fait qu'il sois le fils de Neville et qu'il sois à Poufsoufle et c'est bien dommage au fond car Franck serai quelqu'un avec qui il pourrais bien s'entendre

« pendant ce temps à l'intérieur »

-pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ? Demandât Ted en souriant à sa femme

-Je ne sais pas lui sourit elle aussi en continuant leur slow sur la piste e danse . Je suis heureuse Grâce à toi

-Je vous aime madame Lupin lui répondit il pour toute réponse

-J'aime tellement ce nom de famille sur moi sourit elle en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du garçon

-Il était fait pour toi depuis toujours c'est juste que j'ai été trop imbécile pour m'en rendre compte assez tôt . Mais c'est grâce à toi qui n'as jamais abandonné qu'on en est là

-C'est pas techniquement grâce à moi en fait rigolât elle

« flash-back »

Ted et Victoire avait toujours été inséparable depuis tout petit mais le jeune homme étant plus âgé qu'elle était entrée en premier à poudlard . Lorsqu'elle le retrouva 2 ans plus tard dans la maison de lions Ted fut assez agacé qu'elle le suive partout lui qui avait ces habitudes dans le château avec son meilleur ami . Heureusement la jeune fille avait fini par comprendre et c'était lié d'amitié avec un Serdaigle de son année nommé Caroline . Grâce à cela Ted et Victoire restèrent très proche sans pour autant se voir tout le temps . Seulement un jour alors que Victoire rentrais dans la salle commune de gryffondor elle resta pétrifier devant la scène qui s'offrait à elle . Ted son Ted le garçon dont elle est amoureuse depuis toujours embrassais une fille mais ce n'était pas elle . Victoire avec l'oreille attentive de Caroline qui la consola avait fini par se rendre à l'évidence que Ted ne l'aimerai jamais mais la considérerais toujours comme sa meilleure amie , sa sœur même mais jamais plus . C'est pourquoi lors de son entrée en 5 éme elle s'était enfin décider à fréquenter d'autres garçons . Sauf qu'après avoir embrassé son petit ami pour ensuite se rendre en cours une voix la retint et Ted s'approchât à grande enjambé d'elle

-Je peux savoir ce que tu faisait avec Robinson ?

-C'est mon petit ami pourquoi ça te pose un problème ? Avait elle répondu sur la défensive

-Bien sur que sa me pose un problème Vicky tu sais très bien que ce garçon n'est qu'un draguer qui cherche à assouvir son tableau de chasse et toi t'es l'une des filles les plus convoité de l'école avec ton sang de vélane

-t'insinue quoi là ? Qu'on me veux juste pour ça ?

-Bien sur que non mais lui oui et tu mérite tellement mieux que ça

-Alors maintenant parce que monsieur est préfet en chef il connais toute les personne de poudlard et ce qu'elles pensent ?

-Non mais je sais comment pense les garçons comme lui dit-il en commençant à hausser le ton du à l'exaspération de l'intonation que Victoire prenais . Et puis pourquoi tu le prend comme ça ? Je cherche juste à te protéger

-Et bien justement c'est bien ça mon problème parce que grande nouvelle je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide . Je ne suis plus une gamine Ted

Le garçon ne retrouva alors plus rien à dire à ces paroles . Se contentant de la fixer sans rien dire comme ci il l'analysais

-Tu sais quoi laisse moi tranquille soupirât ensuite Victoire en faisant demi tour avant de sentir un poignet entourer son bras la faisant se retourner rapidement avant d'écarquiller les yeux sentant des lèvres se poser contre les siennes . Victoire ne réagis alors aucunement se fut Ted qui fini par stopper son geste en se décollant doucement de la blonde avant de voir étonner des larmes commencer à couler sur ses joues

-Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ... pas après tout ce que j'ai fait pour t'oublier dit-elle simplement avant de partir en courant Ted n'ayant même pas le temps de la rattraper

-Pourquoi je suis toujours obliger de revenir inlassablement vers lui ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à le faire sortir de ma tête . Je suis une stupide cœur d'artichaut pleurât Victoire assise contre le mur des toilettes des filles alors que Caroline la serrais contre elle

-Écoute , je suis sur que tu en trouvera un très bien de garçon

-Mais pas un comme lui . Pou ... Pourquoi il à fait ça ?

-Peut être qu'il s'est rendu compte de ces sentiments pour toi

-Bien sur que non Il m'as juste prise en pitié

Caroline soupirât alors ne sachant plus quoi faire contre cette tête de mule qui lui servais de meilleure amie

-Tu sais quoi il te faut un petit remontant je vais aller nous chercher de quoi manger en cuisine

-J'ai pas faim soupirât la blonde

-Et ben ça va te faire du bien dis la brune en se levant . Je reviens je vais vite en cuisine dit-elle en passant la porte

un peu plus loin dans les couloir contre le mur se trouvais également 2 garçons occupé à discuter

-Mais qu'est ce qui m'as pris de l'embrasser ?

-Peut être que tu était jaloux

-Bien sur que non je ne peux pas être jaloux d'un imbécile pareil puis Victoire c'est ... ma Vicky ... ma ... je sis pas soupirât il

-Mais alors qu'est ce qui t'est passer par la tête à ce moment là

-Aucune idée , je la regardais et soudainement se n'était plus Victoire ma meilleure amie d'enfance qui se trouvais devant moi . Mais la jeune femme la plus magnifique que j'avais jamais vu de ma vie et puis ...T'aurais du voir comment elle m'as regardé après ça ... elle me déteste . Et tout ça à cause de ce foutu Robinson

-Et tu n'est pas jaloux à pars ça dis Brad d'un ton moqueur

-Ça va la ferme soupirât Ted . Je sais plus ou j'en suis

-Tu l'aime ?

-Quoi ? Non je ...non je ne peu pas être amoureux de Victoire

-Tu pense ? Rigolas le Serdaigle parce que tes cheveux reflètent très bien tes pensées dit-il en fixant les mèches devenu rouge à la racine

-Qu'est ce que vous faite là tout les 2 ? Retentis alors une voix au coin du couloir vous devriez être au repas

-Et toi aussi il me semble

-Caroline dis Ted en se relevant d'un coup tu sais ou est Victoire

-Oui

-Ou ?

-Je ... écoute elle ne veux pas que je ...

-S'il te plaît ... dit-il d'un ton suppliant

Caroline l'observât alors avant de soupirer .

-Toilette des filles au fond du couloir à droite

-Merci dit-il en partant en courant

-Tu crois qu'il à enfin compris maintenant ? Demandât Caroline en regardant Brad

-Normalement oui enfin j'espère dit-il avant que les 2 n'éclates de rire en même temps

-Vic ! Dis Ted en entrant dans les toilettes

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demandât elle sur un ton dur

-Caroline m'as ...

-J'aurai dû m'en douter qu'elle traîtresse

-Non Vic ils faut qu'on parle

-C'est vrai soupirât elle . Écoute oublie tout d'accord .

-Non

-Comment ça non

-C'est ce que tu fais à chaque fois n'est ce pas ? Dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle . Tu oublie mais est ce que ça te rend plus heureuse ?

-Je ...

-Je ne veux plus que tu oublie parce que moi ce que je viens de me rendre compte aujourd'hui je ne veux plus jamais l'oublier dit-il en posant une main sur sa joue avant de l'embrasser mais cette fois Victoire répondit à son baiser et lorsqu'il se décollas se fut un magnifique sourire qui l'accueilli avant que la blonde ne replonge sur ces lèvres . Le jeune couple ne remarquant pas les 2 personnes derrières la porte qui se frappais dans la main en souriant

« retours au présent »

-c'est vrai qu'ils se sont bien joué de nous ces 2 là dis Ted en fixant leurs 2 meilleurs amis qui discutais à une table pas loin

-Tu crois pas que se serais à nous d'intervenir aujourd'hui ?

-C'est une excellente idée sourit il en prenant la main de sa femme avant de partir vers les 2 anciens Serdaigle

-Dites vous 2 . Si vous dansiez un peu ensemble dis Victoire en se plantant devant eux

les 2 levèrent alors un regard interloqué vers la jeune mariée

-Et on ne refuse rien à la marier souris Ted à coté d'elle

-dans ce cas souris Caroline en se levant suivis de Brad avant de se diriger vers la piste

-Laisse pas échapper ta chance cette fois soufflât Ted à l'oreille de son meilleur ami qui lui souris pour toute réponse avant d'attraper d'une main la main de la jolie brune et de l'autre sa hanche .

Ted et Victoire les fixant alors amusé voyant le jeune homme noir dire quelques chose à l'oreille de la jeune femme qui rougis rapidement avant qu'il ne l'embrasse tandis que se fut au tour de Victoire et Teddy de se taper dans la main

ET ce fut sur cette bonne note que se finis le mariage


	10. Chapter 10 : la cadette Potter

BOUM  
-Seamus ! Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de ne pas utiliser la magie pour faire à manger ? Maintenant, tu vas me ranger tout ce bazar  
-très bien  
-ah non ! Donne-moi ça dit la femme en lui prenant sa baguette des mains. Tu feras ça d'une manière normal . La magie va me rendre dingue soupira-t-elle  
-mais chérie  
-Pas de, mais . Et c'est pareil pour toi quand tu auras l'âge d'utiliser la magie en dehors de poudlard dis Yaëlle en se retournant vers le groupe d'adolescents mort de rire  
-Mais maman se plaint directement Tim tandis que ces 3 meilleurs amis continuaient de rigoler  
La sonnette retentit alors que Yaëlle voulait répondre à son fils  
-Ah ils sont là sourit elle en partant vers l'entrée . Dean , Parvati ça fait plaisir de vous voir sourit elle . Oh bonjour Julia sourit elle alors que leur fille passa à son tour la porte  
-Bonjour Yaëlle . Coucou parrain souris la jeune métisse en serrant Seamus contre elle  
-Salut souris le concerné Tim est dans le salon si tu veux  
-D'accord merci sourit elle en partant dans la direction indiquée  
La jeune gryffondor passa ensuite la porte du salon pour apercevoir la chevelure brune de son ami d'enfance  
-Salut mon Timmy hurlat elle en lui sautant sur le dos  
-Julia soupira le jeune Finnigan en se retenant de justesse pour ne pas s'écraser au sol  
-Oh salut les gars dit elle alors gêné en descendant du dos de Tim venant seulement d'apercevoir le reste des maraudeurs . Je savais pas que vous deviez venir  
-Salut Julia sourit Sun amusé par la réaction de la jeune fille . Ouai on passe la semaine ici pour allez travailler au magasin, mais comme on est dimanche, on reste la journée  
-Oh, je vois. C'est plutôt cool sourit elle  
-les enfants, vous venez prendre l'apéro avec nous ?  
-oui répondirent les 5 en même temps avant d'avancer vers la porte  
-Oh heum vas y dis Fred en tenant la porte à Julia alors que les 3 autres avait déjà avancer  
-Merci souris . Et sinon ça va tes vacances  
-Plutôt bien et toi ?  
-Oh heu oui merci dit-elle alors qu'ils avançaient tous les 2 en fixant le sol sans remarquer que Sun avançant entre les 2 groupes de 2 leur lançais un regard amusé

Le soir alors que la famille Thomas avait passé la journée-là, les 5 adolescents étaient couchés dans l'herbe à observer les étoiles  
-alors vous avez encore des plans pour la rentrée ?  
-Oh quelqu'un un oui dit James amusé  
-Vous allez finir par faire avoir une crise cardiaque à la directrice à force rigolas la jeune métisse  
-Oh, elle s'en remettra rigolas Fred puis nous devons donner honneur à notre réputation  
-Ça s'est sur vous en avez une sacrée de réputation  
-C'est sensé être négatif ? Demandât Tim  
-Oh non. Mais essayer juste de passer une nuit dans mon dortoir où on entend parler que de vous, c'est assez oppressant disons  
-Ah enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend rigola Sun comme si on ne voyait pas assez ces imbéciles sur la journée.  
-Hé s'offusquèrent les 3 garçons tandis que les 2 filles éclatèrent de rire  
-Mais c'est de l'humour. Je préfère largement être avec vous qu'avec ces filles toute la journée franchement ça craint les filles  
-Je te remercie dis Julia amusé  
-Mais non toi t'es pas comme elle  
-C'est un compliment ?  
-Plutôt une constatation  
-Je vais me contenter de ça dis Julia en éclatant de rire avec Sun  
-Julia ?  
-Oui maman ? Demandât, elle en se redressant  
-On va rentrer  
-Oh d'accord dit-elle en se levant. Bon, on se voit à la rentrée les gars  
-Ouai salut

Le lendemain Harry et Ginny se lancèrent un regard inquiet en s'arrêtant devant le manoir qui s'offrait à eux  
-Harry, je ne suis pas sûr que ...  
-Albus retentis une voix alors que Scorpius arrivait dans leur direction. Bonjour monsieur et madame Potter c'est gentil d'avoir accepté qu'Albus vienne dormir chez moi malgré les antécédents que vous avez avec ma famille  
-Cet endroit fait juste ressortis quelques souvenirs dis Harry en fixant le manoir Malfoy mais vous n'avez pas à en pâtir sourit-il au blond  
-Bon venez ma mère vous à préparer du thé  
-C'est très gentil souris Ginny  
-Waouh c'est immense chez toi dis Albus en passant la porte du manoir  
-T'inquiète pas, je ne te laisserai pas dedans seul se moqua son meilleur ami  
-Bonjour souris Astoria alors qu'ils passaient la porte du petit salon mon mari à du s'absenter , il avait avait une opération importante il vous demande de l'excusez  
-Oh ça ne fait rien dis Ginny en prenant place dans l'un des canapés  
-En tout cas, c'est dommage que Rose n'ait pas pu venir. Cette petite est vraiment adorable dis madame Malfoy en servant une tasse de thé aux 2 époux  
-Heu oui elle ... à eu, un empêchement dit Harry gêné ne voulant pas avouer que Ron avait tout simplement interdit à sa fille de mettre les pieds dans ce manoir remplis de magie noir qui rappelais tant de souvenir douloureux à Hermione . Que sa fille soit amie avec Scorpius était vraiment l'extrême limite qu'il pouvait supporter  
-Oh ce n'est pas grave l'important, c'est que Scorpius ne soit pas seul, il s'ennuie tant pendant les vacances puis je voulais un peu changer ne voulant pas toujours profiter de votre générosité  
-Oh, mais Scorpius ne nous dérange pas souris Ginny puis en vacances avec les ados qu'on a déjà chez nous un de plus ou un de moins vous savez rigola-elle légèrement  
-Ah oui Scorpius ma déjà parler de votre très grande famille, c'est vrai que ça doit être folklorique chez vous. Ça doit être très sympa  
-Ça l'est souri Ginny tandis qu'Harry analysait Astoria . Cette femme était vraiment charmante et très ouverte tout le contraire de son mari. Il fut même un peu amusé en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui trouver, mais bon ça faisait longtemps qu'Harry avait mis son amertume pour Drago de coter et au fond cette femme à clairement sauver cet ado perdu qu'il était.

Pendant que les parents discutaient Scorpius faisait visiter le manoir à Albus .  
-Et pars là, c'est quoi ? Demandât Albus curieux alors qu'il passait devant un couloir  
-Oh, ce sont les appartements de mes grands-parents mieux vaut ne pas y aller dit-il en continuant à avancer  
Un peu plus tard, ils furent appelés pars leurs parents à la porte d'entrée  
-Nous y allons leur appris Ginny en serrant son fils contre elle  
-Surtout, tu nous envoies une lettre au moindre problème dis Harry assez bas pour ne pas blesser Scorpius et Astoria qui avait été très accueillant, mais ce n'était pas eux qui l'inquiétaient dans ce manoir  
-Bien sûr promis Albus avant qu'il ne s'en aille  
-Ça te dis qu'on aille jouer au quidditch ? Souris Scorpius  
-Bien sûr approuvât son meilleur ami  
Astoria s'était donc installé sur la terrasse à fixer les 2 ados avant de sentir une présence derrière elle  
-Alors ton opération ?  
-Elle s'est bien passée dis Drago en posant ces lèvres sur la joue de sa femme. Alors il est venu dit-il ensuite en levant les yeux vers les 2 garçons  
-Ça a l'air de t'étonner  
-Plutôt dis Drago en repensant à la seule fois ou Potter était venu dans son manoir et ou il n'avait pas eu le courage d'avouer leur identité à sa tante  
-Je trouve ça bien que tu fasses des efforts Drago  
-Je n'ai pas trop le choix avec toi aussi dit-il en prenant place sur l'une des chaises  
-Drago tu sais très bien pourquoi je fais ça  
-Bien sûr dit-il en fixant son fils bien entendu lui non plus ne voulais pas que son fils grandisse dans la même haine que lui. Il s'était toujours juré de donner une tout autre éducation que lui avait eue à son fils tout en respectant son statut de sang pur  
-maîtres  
-Oui Will ? Demandât Astoria en se retournant vers son elfe de maison  
-Le repas est servi  
-Oh merci sourit-elle à la petite créature qui repartit ensuite à l'intérieur de la demeure  
-Albus , Scorpius vous venez, on mange criât, elle en se levant alors que les 2 garçons se posaient au sol  
Les 4 se sont ensuite rendus vers la salle à manger ou Albus eu un léger moment de recul voyant les 2 personnes déjà assises à table. Mais il continua tout de même à suivre son meilleur ami en adressant un sourire poli à Narcissa et ne pues s'empêcher de penser qu'à part leur couleur de cheveux, elle ressemble quand même beaucoup à Andromeda

-Alors vous l'avez vraiment fait dis Lucius d'un ton glacial alors qu'Albus prenais place à côté de Scorpius  
-De quoi ? Demandât Drago en se tournant vers son père  
-Inviter le Potter dit-il en crachant le nom Potter avec tellement de hargne qu'Albus eut envie de partir loin de cet homme  
-Allons monsieur Malfoy Albus est l'ami de Scorpius c'est normal que nous l'invitions dis Astoria d'une voix douce  
-Ami avec un Potter et une Weasley j'ai toujours dit que ce gamin n'était pas un Malfoy il est trop ...  
-Trop quoi ? Demandât Drago en le fusillant du regard  
-Trop comme sa mère dis dit-il en lançant un regard accusateur vers Astoria . Ce gamin fait le déshonneur de notre famille. Potter a causé la perte de notre famille  
Albus se sentis à cet instant très mal pour son meilleur ami, il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un pouvais parler avec autant de haine de son petit-fils . Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir alors qu'il sursauta en même temps que tous les gens présents dans la pièce quand Drago se leva en écrasant son poing avec force sur la table  
-Tu as créé toi-même la perte de notre famille en nous plongeant dans les ténèbres hurlât maintenant Drago et je te rappelle que sans Potter , Weasley et Granger je ne serai plus en vie aujourd'hui. Ça a si peu d'importance à tes yeux ?  
-Toi parlons en justement hurlât maintenant Lucius il ne faut pas s'étonner si ton gamin n'a aucune éducation quand on voit ce que tu es devenue  
-Ce que je suis devenu ?  
-Un faible ... Décider d'aller soigner nos ennemis à la fin de la guerre. Te marier avec cette femme ... Travailler comme si tu étais n'importe qui alors que tu es un Malfoy  
-Si ce n'est que ça, tu n'as qu'à le reprendre mon titre de Malfoy . Je le hais autant que je hais cette marque que tu m'as obligé à porter dit-il en relevant sa manche ou autant que la réputation que ça nous apporte. Gamin, j'avais peur plus que tout de déshonorer la famille, mais devine quoi tu l'as très bien fait tout seul. Ceux qui se sont battus contre le seigneur des ténebre n'était pas nos ennemis au contraire ils m'on même protéger plus d'une fois alors qu'il me détestait tandis que tes foutu mangemort nous aurait tué pour un morceau de pain  
-Sors de chez-moi immédiatement  
-Ce n'est plus chez toi plus depuis que tu as été à azkabant et que tu as failli nous y emmener maman et moi et encore une fois qui nous à sauver ? Potter . Ce manoir m'appartient est-ce que c'est clair  
-Ne te concidére même plus comme mon fil crachat Lucius avant de se lever d'un coup et de partir vers ces appartements  
-J'ai plus faim dis Drago en partant dans le sens opposé  
-Je vais, le voir, dis Astoria en se levant  
-Ce n'est pas votre faute les garçons intervint Narcissa . Ces choses-là devaient sortir depuis un moment, vous savez. Allez manger avant que ce ne soit froid

Le lendemain alors que la sonnette retentie le petit elfe de maison s'empressa d'aller ouvrir la porte et alors que les 2 serpentard était tranquillement assis dans le canapé une main vint se poser sur la tête de scorpius pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux  
-Hey blondinet retentis alors une voix au-dessus d'eux  
-Scorpi hurla une voix alors que Scorpius se retrouva coincé dans les bras de la métisse  
-Je vous hais, vous le savez ça ? Soupirât Scorpius en repoussant la main de son cousin et l'assaut de sa cousine  
-C'est faux tu nous kiff, mais tu ne veux pas te l'avouer souris Xavier . Oh Potter t'est là aussi sourit, il en se tournant vers Albus c'est inattendu surtout si ... Dit-il en fixant vers les appartements de Lucius et Narcissa  
-Ne cherche pas mon père et lui ont eu la dispute du siècle soupirât Scorpius  
-Oh dis simplement le métisse . Bah au moins on n'aura pas à le voir au repas relativisât, il en haussant les épaules. Après tout Lucius l'avait toujours dénigré comme toute la famille liée à Astoria . Bon sinon qu'est-ce que vous devenez vous 2 ? Demandât l'aîné Zabini en s'affalant dans le canapé à côté d'Albus alors que sa sœur monta directement sur ces genoux. J'ai appris le mariage de Ted et Victoire, tu les féliciteras de ma part  
-Tu les connais ? S'éttonat Albus  
-Bien sûr, une fille au sang vélane et un mec aux cheveux bleu ne passe pas innapercut dans l'école, tu sais rigolât-il puis d'autant plus que je dois plein de fiers chandelles à Ted qui ne m'as jamais balancé lorsque je retrouvais ma copine dans les couloirs le soir. Ouai on peut dire que c'était le meilleur préfet en chef qu'on ai eu rigola-il .  
-Oh ben, je leur dirais et toi, tu vas faire quoi maintenant que tu as fini poudlard ?  
-Je vais travailler au ministère soupira-t-il  
-Ça n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter  
-Il voulait entrer dans l'équipe de quidditch d'Irlande lui appris Florianne  
-Et pourquoi tu ne l'a pas fait ?  
-Contrainte familiale de sang pur, c'est un peu comme le mariage  
-Le mariage obligatoire ?  
-Oui  
-Mais je croyais que ...  
-non soupirât Scorpius regarde les sang pur que tu peux connaître, mes grands-parents , ma grande tante Bellatrix , ma grande tante Andromeda à été renié, car elle le refusait pour se marier avec ce moldu et Sirius aurait eu le même sors s'il n'avais pas été renié tout comme son frère sans son décès. Pour mes parents, ce n'est pas pareil mon grand-père étant en prison, il ne pouvait plus organiser de mariage et mon père à rencontrer ma mère et étant donné que c'était une sang pur sans mari déjà attitré, c'est passer

-et pour mes parents, ils ont eu la chance de tomber amoureux en se rencontrant donc c'est plutôt cool dis Xavier en haussant les épaules  
-Et tu connais la fille avec qui tu vas te marier ?  
-je l'ai déjà rencontré 2 fois, elle est plutôt mignonne dit-il en haussant à nouveau les épaules. J'ai encore 2 ans pour apprendre à la connaitre et dans quelques années notre Scorp' subira le même sort  
-Ça va, j'ai encore le temps pour ça se renfrogna l'héritier Malfoy alors qu'Albus le regardait perdu. Pourquoi son meilleur ami ne lui avait jamais avoué un truc pareil  
-maître Malfoy le repas est servi  
-Oh très bien merci dis le blond en se levant d'un bond pour faire envoler toutes ces idées de mariage de son cerveau après tout il avait encore quelque années devant lui

« Ellipses de 2 semaines »  
« -qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Demandât Sun en levant la tête vers le ciel ou une marque étrange venais d'y apparaître  
-vous le saurez bien assez tôt mademoiselle Mc Fly lui répondit une voix étrange dans son dos  
-qui êtes-vous ? Demandât, elle en se retournant vers l'homme vraiment effrayant qui se tenais devant elle  
-Vous ne le savez pas ? Sourit-il d'un sourire mauvais vos amis sorciers ne vous on donc rien appris ? Disons que je suis vous ou plutôt votre côté sombre rigola-t-il d'un rire faisant dresser les poils de la jeune fille »  
Sun se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit toute transpirante  
-Encore un cauchemar soupira, elle en passant une main sur son visage  
-oh t'es sourde ? Hurlât alors une autre voix tandis que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit en fracas sur sa grande sœur  
-Quoi ? Demandât, elle en se retournant vers celle-ci  
-On part dans une demi-heure pas une minute de plus je te préviens  
-Ah ce que je sache ce n'est pas toi qui conduis répondis sa sœur ironiquement  
-Nan, mais il est hors de question que je laisse maman seule avec les gens que tu fréquente dit-elle d'un ton dégoûter. Déjà qu'on doit bouger pour te conduire à ton école de monstre, tu ne vas pas encore en plus nous emmerder hein dit-il d'un air hautain avant de faire demi-tour  
-Moi aussi, je suis heureuse de te voir Meredithe soupira ironiquement Sun une fois seule avant de soupirer pour se lever et partir prendre sa douche sachant très bien que ça faisait des années de toute façon que sa grande sœur dirigeait tout dans la maison et qu'elle était vraiment capable de convaincre sa mère de pas la conduire si elle ne faisait pas comme madame veux. Et il était hors de question qu'elle n'aille pas à Poudlard

Un peu plus tard à Londres  
\- Et ben t'as l'air en forme toi se moqua Fred en passant son bras autour des épaules de James qui dormais debout sur la voie 9 3/4  
-Tu parles Lily nous à réveille pour être sûr de pas rater le poudlard expresse soupirât l'aîné Potter  
-Ça ne m'étonne même pas d'elle dis Fred en éclatant de rire. Et ben dis donc on dirait que t'es pas le seul zombi aujourd'hui dit-il en observant Sun qui se dirigeait vers eux des énormes cernes mauves sou ces yeux  
-Salut sourit, elle en arrivant à leur niveau. Ben dit donc Jamie t'as vu ta tête qu'est ce qui t'es arriver ? Rigola-t-elle ?  
-Lily dit Fred en haussant les épaules et toi ?  
-Oh, c'est rien sourit-elle, je fais juste quelques insomnies ces temps-ci rien de grave  
-J'espère bien, on veut notre Sun en forme pour ce début d'année sourit Tim en passant son bras autour de ces épaules  
-Ne t'inquiète pas je suis plus en forme que jamais lui souris la jeune fille

Un peu plus loin sur le quai Albus et Lily avait rejoint Rose et Hugo et tandis que les 2 cadets discutaient de leur rentrée imminente Scorpius arriva prêt de ces 2 meilleurs amis.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Al' demanda, il en fixant la mine fatiguée de son meilleur ami  
-demande à ce tyran dit-il en pointant sa sœur qui leur adressa un sourire alors que l'héritier Malfoy explosa de rire  
-Laisse moi deviner t'avais peur de rater le train  
-Dans le mile dis Albus blasé alors que Scorpius rigola encore plus  
-Au fait, les garçons ça a été chez Scorp' ?  
Les 2 serpentard se sont alors regardé avant de soupirer  
-Disons que ça a été mouvementé répondis Scorpius  
-Ton grand-père ?  
-Ouai soupira le blond  
-Bon, les enfants, il est temps d'y aller retentis une voix dans leur dos  
-Je compte sur toi mon grand hein dis Ron en posant une main sur l'épaule de son fils  
-Ronald laisse le tranquille, il sera dans la maison qu'il sera, c'est tout le sermonnât Hermione  
-Bien sûr, mais Gryffondor c'est quand même mieux sourit-il à Hugo alors qu'Hermione soupira avant de le serrer de ces bras suivis de Rose  
Le petit groupe est ensuite monté dans le train pour se chercher un compartiment  
-Cherche pas Hugo papa essaye juste de te mettre la pression, mais il sera fier de toi quoi qu'il arrive  
-Ouai enfin tout sauf Serpentard  
-Lily  
-Quoi on parle d'oncle Ron là t'était as là quand papa et maman lui on annoncer que t'était à Serpentard alors son propre fils soupira-elle  
-Ouai ca va on à compris dis Albus en fixant le sol  
-Hey Rose retentis alors une voix dans son dos  
-Oh salut Alice sourit, elle en l'apercevant arriver avec 2,3 personnes de poufsoufle . Salut Franck sourit-elle au brun  
-Salut répondis celui-ci. Bonne chance pour votre répartition dit-il au 2 roux derrière le trio  
-Oh merci sourit Lily  
-Vous voulez venir vous installer avec nous ? Demandât Rose  
-Non, c'est gentil, mais on ne rentrera pas tous dans un compartiment. On va s'en trouver un dis Alice en suivant son frère et ces amis

Une fois le petit groupe partit les 5 autres, ce sont installé dans un compartiment vide et le trajet se passa assez calmement  
Arriver à poudlard tous les élèves sont partis vers les calèches tandis que Lily et Hugo avait rejoint Hagrid  
Alors que les calèches venaient d'arriver devant le château et que les maraudeurs suivaient les autres élèves , Fred , Tim et Sun se fire tirer en arriére  
-Non mais ça va pas ? Dis Fred en manquant de se casser la figure  
-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Demandât à son tour Tim  
-On peut enfin utiliser la magie souris James  
-Oui, ça, on le savait merci dis Sun ironiquement  
-Non mais je vous signale qu'on a fini d'apprendre toute la théorie sur les animingus alors si on essayais de le mettre en pratique ? Souris l'aîné Potter  
-Alors là, je dois avouer que je ne suis pas contre souris Fred, mais un peu plus loin dans le parc si on ne veut pas être cramé dit-il en regardant vers Rusard qui leur tournait le dos  
Les 4 sont donc partis légerement plus loin et se sont concentré pour lancer leur sors . Les premières fois rien ne se passa. Mais au bout d'une vingtaine d'essais des poils commencèrent à apparaître sur le bras des garçons et 2 , 3 plumes sur celui de Sun  
-C'est un bon début souris Sun satisfaite  
-Dite les gars, on entend plus aucun élève discuter dis Tim en fronçant les sourcils  
-Le banquet ! Lâchèrent ils tous en même temps avant de partir en courant vers le château. Arriver à la grande salle les premières était déjà devant le choipeau et Neville commença à déplier la lite des prénoms  
-Désoler professeur dis Fred en voyant le regard que la directrice leur lançait  
-Même quand vous ne voulez pas vous faire, remarquer, vous y arriver quand même soupira-t-elle . Allez-vous asseoir vite, on se verra dans mon bureau après dit-elle alors que tout les premières regardais étrangement la petite rousse parmi eux qui éclata de rire  
-bien, nous pouvons commencer repris Neville en appelant le premier élève. Bien sûr tout se passa assez rapidement sans qu'Albus n'y prête vraiment attention jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le nom de Potter Lily . Ah ce moment-là, il releva brutalement la tête comme environ toute la grande salle exactement comme lui à son arrivé à Poudlard mais contrairement à lui Lily n'était absolument pas paniqué, elle monta d'ailleurs les marches pleine d'assurance avant d'adresser un sourire à Neville qui posa le choipeau sur sa tête  
-Je vois, encore une Potter difficile à caser, tu as beaucoup de personnalité et ne te laisses pas marcher sur les pieds. Tu es aussi trés maligne, mais ce qui ressort beaucoup est définitivement ton courage. Tu seras donc parfaite pour Gryffondor  
Lily souris alors de toutes ces dents avant de se lever d'un bond et de partir vers la table des rouges et, or  
-Miss Potter rigolas Neville dans son dos pourriez-vous me rendre le choipeau  
-Oh oui bien sûr rigolas la petite fille en le retirant de sa tête pour l'amener à Neville avant de repartir s'asseoir à côté de James qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux en souriant  
Scorpius quand à lui regarda son meilleur ami qui avait plongé son regard vers le sol  
Quelques élèves passèrent ensuite avant que Neville n'appelle  
-Scamander Lysander

Le jeune homme blond avança donc d'un pas rêveur jusqu'au tabouret tandis que plusieurs élèves observaient intriguer ce jeune garçon qui semblait provenir d'une autre planète  
-heum oui très semblable à ta mère, tu as une vision bien particulière du monde et tu possède une très grande intelligence oui, tu sera parfait pour Serdaigle dit le choipeau magique alors que la table des bleu et gris l'applaudis  
-Scamander Lorcan appela ensuite Neville  
Le portait craché du garçon monté précédemment monta ensuite les marches avant de s'asseoir sur le tabouret  
-oui très différent de ton frère, tu es plutôt réfléchi avec les pieds sur terre. Tu es également très gentil et fidèle, mais tu as une telle connexion avec ton frère que je vois clairement que tu n'auras pas la force d'en être séparé, mais je pense également que Serdaigle ton conviendrai très bien fini le choipeau alors que le jeune garçon se leva pour rejoindre son frère  
Quelques élèves passèrent ensuite jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'un élève qui semblait terrifier  
-Weasley Hugo  
Le jeune garçon qui se confondait maintenant parfaitement avec ces cheveux dus à l'évocation de son nom. Commençât donc à monter les marches alors que Neville lui envoyait un sourire rassurant avant de lui poser le chapeau sur la tête  
-encore un Weasley ? Mmmhh oui, je vois beaucoup de peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de ta famille pourtant, je vois également que tu possèdes un grand courage sans grand étonnement. Gryffondor  
Hugo écarquilla alors les yeux n'en croyant pas ces oreilles avant de voir le sourire que Lily lui lançait et il s'empressa vite de la rejoindre  
La directrice commença ensuite son discours habituel de début d'année avant que les plats n'apparaissent sur la table et que tous les élèves affamés ne se jettent dessus  
-c'est quoi cette bande de filles qui glousse ne arrêtant pas de nous fixer ? Demandât Lily en les fixant  
-Oh ça s'est le fan-club de ces 3 idiots dit Sun fait comme moi n'y porte pas attention et tu ne les entendras plus  
-sérieusement dis Lily en soupirant  
-Quoi ? Demandât Sun en souriant  
-Ces filles ne doivent vraiment pas être très malignes pour se pavaner devant mon frère et mon cousin à la limite Tim au moins il a un cerveau lui dit-elle alors que Sun éclata de rire avec Hugo et Tim tandis que James et Fred se regardaient exaspérer  
-Tu sais, je suis heureuse que tu sois à Gryffondor toi dis Sun entre 2 fous rire alors que James se mit à marmonner

À la fin du baquet tous les élèves rejoinrent leurs dortoirs et en sortant de la douche Scorpius vit Albus couché dans son lit à observer le plafond  
-Al' ça va ? Tu n'as pas décroché un mot depuis les répartitions  
-Ouai c'est juste que ...Nan tu va trouver ça bête  
-Mais dis moi dit le blond en s'asseyant sur le lit de son meilleur ami  
-Le fait que Lily soit à Gryffondor . Bien sûr, je m'en doutais bien, mais je ne sais pas soupira-il, j'aurai bien aimé qu'elle soit à Serpentard pour ne plus être l'exclu de ma famille  
-Et Al' t'a pas à te considérer comme ça. Déjà Seprentard est la meilleure des maison en faire partis ne fait pas de toi exlu au contraire ça fait de toi un privilégier plutot que tout ces lions qui suivent le mouvement  
-T'as peut-être raison souri le cadet Potter . Bon je suis crever moi  
-Pareil dis Scorpius en repartant vers son lit  
Le lendemain, les 2 Serpentard sont arrivés dans la grande salle pour venir déjeuner  
-Pourquoi ils nous fixent tous ? Demandât Albus suspicieux  
-J'en sais rien avoua Scorpius en haussant les épaules  
-Ce n'est pas vous 2 qu'ils fixent, mais toi Potter les retint Queen alors qu'ils passaient à côté d'elle  
-Comment ça ? Demandât Albus en fronçant les sourcils alors que la blonde lui tendit la gazette des sorciers qu'elle avait dans les mains et en première page se trouvais un article avec une photo de la famille Potter  
« Le fils mauvais de Potter?  
C'est ce qu'on serait effectivement tous en droit de se demander. Avec l'arriver de la fille cadette de celui-ci à Gryffondor nous pouvons officiellement nous poser la question que c'est il passer chez le jeune Albus pour être si différent de sa famille ? En effet, le jeune garçon ayant été répartis à Serpentard maison qui disons le à vu sortir beaucoup de mages noirs . De plus, nous avons appris par plusieurs sources que le jeune Potter est très ami avec le fils Malfoy fils d''un ancien mangemort alors nous sommes en droit ne nous poser la question ce garçon part il vers les fores du mal. Le coté sombre du seigneur des ténèbres contenu pendant des années dans notre héros national se serait-il réparti dans son fils ? Tout ce que nous savons, c'est qu'a la gazette des sorciers, nous allons mener notre enquête »  
-Al' tu ... Commençât Scoprius ayant lu article au-dessus de l'épaule de son meilleur ami.  
Mais il n'eut rien le temps de dire d'autre qu'Albus jeta la gazette sur la table et partis en courant hors de la grande salle  
-t'étais obligé hein dis Scorpius en fusillant Queen du regard  
-Il l'aurait su de toute façon se défendis la jeune Serpentard 

Un peu plus loin dans les couloirs une jeune fille avançait seule dans les couloirs  
-Bien sûr, j'ai encore eu du mal à me lever avec encore ce même cauchemar et ces 3 crétins ne m'ont pas attendu marmonnât la brune pour elle-même avant de voir quelqu'un arriver en face d'elle  
-Al' ? Dit-elle en le reconnaissant, mais celui-ci n'y porta même pas attention et continuât d'avancer  
Il parcourut encore quelques couloirs avant de se laisser tomber le long d'un mur pour se mettre à réfléchir. Pourquoi était-il obligé de toujours être comparé à son père, à sa famille ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement être lui-même ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi comme son frère et sa sœur, il n'arrivait pas à gérer tous ces regards sur lui ?  
-Al ? Retentis, une voix à l'autre bout du couloir alors que le jeune Potter vit Sun débarqué vers lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-elle gentiment  
-rien soupira-t-il  
-C'est vrai que t'as l'air de quelqu'un qui va vachement bien là dit-elle ironiquement. Albus tu peux me parler, tu sais, je ne suis pas que la meilleure amie de ton frère, je suis ton amie aussi, tu sais  
-Tu n'as pas été à la grande salle ? Capitulât il  
-Non pas encore pourquoi ?  
-Il y a un article sur moi  
-Un article sur toi ? Demandat-elle perdu  
-Tu as devant toi la partie noire de la famille Potter soupirat-il  
-Oh, je vois soupirât elle . Albus tu ne devrais pas écouter ces crétins de journalistes. Ils ne font ça que pour avoir des lecteurs  
-Je sais bien tout ça, mais dans un sens, ils ont raison. Je ne suis pas comme ma famille, je ne suis pas aussi courageux que mon père, aussi indépendant que ma mère, aussi drôle que mon frère et je n'ai pas autant de caractère que Lily

-Et alors ? Demandât elle très sérieusement, tu n'as pas besoin d'être un mouton, là, je te parle en tant que second enfant ressemblant trait pour trait à son père et qui pourtant est l'exact opposé de sa famille. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être comme eux, c'est ta différence qui fait ta force, tu es unique Al' et tu dois être fier de ça. Et ceux qui contrediront ça , ne les écoute pas . Relève la tête vient avec moi dans la grande salle et affronte les regards des autres montres leur que tu es fier d'être Albus Severus Potter grand Serpentard . Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire ? Demandât, elle en le fixant  
-Je ne sais pas, en t'écoutant, je me dis que ça aurait été bien d'avoir une grande sœur dit-il amusé  
-ça dépend qu'elle grande sœur crois moi sourit-elle. Puis je crois que tu n'as pas trop été mal servi avec Ted et James  
-C'est vrai approuva-t-il

Pendant ce temps à la grande salle, le reste des maraudeurs venait d'arriver à la grande salle alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers eux et plus particulièrement sur James  
-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? Demandât l'aîné Potter en arrivant prêt de la table des rouges et or  
-C'est pas vrai s'insurgeât Lily un peu plus loin avant de se lever d'un bond. James regarde ça dit-elle en lui tendant la gazette qu'il lut en fronçant de plus en plus les sourcils  
-Mais c'est pas vrai les ... S'énervât, il en serrant les poings  
-Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à nous fixer comme ça hein hurlât maintenant Lily à toutes les personnes qui les observait  
-C'est vrai ça intervint James si l'un de vous à un problème avec notre frère qu'il vienne nous le dire directement. Si vous avez assez peu de cerveau pour croire cette Rita, c'est votre problème  
-Laisse les James, c'est des imbéciles dit Tim en le forçant à s'asseoir.  
Quelques minutes après un souffle de murmure s'éleva de nouveau dans la grande salle alors que Sun et Albus venais de passer la porte  
La brune souris alors au Serpentard qui répondit à son sourire avant que les 2 ne rejoignent leur table respective  
-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Al' ? Demandât James  
-On discutait répondis simplement celle-ci en attrapant à manger alors que les quelques personnes présentes autour d'elle se sont retourner vers la table des Serpentard ou Albus discutais avec Scorpius sans faire attention aux regards vers lui et peu de temps après la chouette d'Harry vint se poser devant lui sûrement qu'il avait dû lui aussi voir l'article

Le lendemain, les maraudeurs étaient rassemblés prêts du lac. Tim lisait un livre posé contre un arbre alors que les 2 autres étaient affalés dans l'herbe Sun sa tête posée sur le torse de James  
-Je t'en pris Mc Fly il ne faut pas te gêner retentis alors la voix de Fred alors que Sun venais de poser ces jambes sur les siennes  
-Ah ben dans ce cas sourit-elle amusé  
-C'est ça oui bouge de là protestât le roux  
-Sinon quoi ? Sourit-elle toujours  
-Ah, tu veux jouer à ça ? Sourit à son tour Fred avant de l'attraper comme un sac à patates sur son épaule  
-Fred espèce de crétin lâche moi rigolas Sun  
-Comme tu voudras souris le roux en la lâchant dans l'eau avant d'exploser de rire sauf qu'il ne vit pas Sun revenir vers lui avant e lui attraper la cheville pou qu'il se retrouve lui aussi dans l'eau  
Pendant ce temps James et Tim se sont regardé avant d'hausser les épaules et les 2 se sont reconnecté sur ce qu'ils faisait sauf que James fut vite réveillé en sentant de l'eau froide tomber sur son visage  
-Sun s'insurgeât-il alors que la brune rigolait en s'essorant les cheveux au-dessus de lui  
-Très bien souri, James en l'attrapant dans ces bras avant de partir vers l'eau et de les plonger tous les 2 dans l'eau  
-espèce d'imbécile tu t'est , tout seul, comme ça ça rigolas Sun  
-Ouai mais il fait chaud donc dis James en haussant les épaules  
-Non Fred ... Hurlât alors Tim alors qu'il était en train de se faire pousser ver l'eau. Non finit, il en tomant dans l'eau  
-Un maraudeurs ne lit pas, un maraudeurs s'amuse souris le roux en plongeant en bombe rejoindre ces amis avant de taper dans la main de Sun  
-Vous aviez comploté ça tous les 2, n'est-ce pas, soupirât Tim  
-Ouai  
-Vous êtes désespérant soupirât le brun avant de les arroser faisant commencer une bataille d'eau entre eux

Un peu plus loin 2 petits roux les observaient en souriant avant de continuer à avancer dans le parc. Lily observa ensuite un élève assis seul dans l'herbe  
-Et salut dit-elle en s'approchant de lui t'es tout seul ?  
-Hem, oui, répondis le jeune serpentard en tournant la tête vers eux. T'es assez mal vu dans ma maison quand t'es né moldu enfaîte  
-Bah t'est pas obliger de rester avec eux sourit la petite gryffondor . Je m'appelle Lily Potter et lui s'est mon cousin Hugo Weasley

-cousins ? Je vous aurais pris pour des frères et sœur  
-Ça arrive assez souvent, c'est vrai souris Hugo  
Il est vrai qu'avec leur même chevelure rousse, les quelques taches de rousseur qui parsème leurs visages et leurs yeux brun qui ne diffère que par une simple nuance la ressemblance est frappante  
-Au fait, je m'appelle Corentin Mc Donald fini le garçon en souriant  
-enchanté dire les 2 cousins en même temps  
-Excuser moi retentis alors une voix derrière le trio alors que les 3 se sont retournés d'un même mouvement pour faire face à une fille de poufsoufle et un garçon de Serdaigle . Heu, vous n'auriez pas vu un chat tigré ? Parce qu'on n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus depuis ce matin  
-Heu non mais on peut vous aider à le chercher, vous voulez dis Corentin alors que les 2 gryffondor approuvèrent  
-Oh, c'est gentil souris le garçon brun. Au fait, je m'appelle Killian Corner et elle dit, il en indiquant la jeune fille châtain c'est Mélanie Caudwell  
La jeune poufsoufle leur adressa alors un sourire timide  
-Salut souris Lily avant de se présenter elle et ces 2 compères, c'est ainsi que l'étrange quintuor composé de toutes les maisons avançais dans le parc de poudlard sous le regard intrigué de quelques élèves


	11. Chapter 11: entrainement troublé

-ahhhh ! Sun se releva en sursaut dans son lit en poussant un cri strident avant de respirer fort quelques gouttes de sueur sur son front  
-Sun ? Retentis, une faible voix dans l'obscurité du dortoir des filles de 5 éme . Ça va ?  
-Oui juste un cauchemar Lou , c'est rien t'inquiète rendors-toi  
-ok dit-elle dans une voix à demi dans le sommeil tandis que Sun soupirât. Ça faisait des semaines qu'elle n'avait plus passées une semaine tranquille  
Elle se leva ensuite doucement pou ne pas réveiller les autres filles avant de s'asseoir à côté de la fenêtre à observer le parc plongé dans le noir puisque de toute façon, elle savait qu'elle ne réussirait plus à s'endormir

Pendant ce temps dans un autre dortoir à l'autre bout du château Sun ne fut pas la seule à se faire réveiller  
-Al', Al' qu'est-ce que tu fous ? S'énervât Scorpius en se redressant dans son lit voyant une lumière émerger du lit de son meilleur ami. Tu te moques de moi, il est 3 h du mat qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore ? Demandât, il en se levant alors que seul le silence lui répondit. Al' réveil, toi dit-il maintenant en secouant le cadet Potter qui émergea doucement  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il à ? Demandât Albus dans un gémissement endormi  
-Ah toi de me le dire, c'est ta valise qui produit toute cette lumière  
-Quelle lumière ? Par Merlin dit-il choqué en se levant pour s'accroupir à côté de sa valise avant de devoir fermer les yeux dû à l'intense lumière qui en sortant  
-Albus éteint cette lampe se plaint une voix un peu plus loin dans le dortoir  
-Oh ouai tout de suite dit-il en clignant des yeux pour s'adapter à la lumière avant de plonger sa main dans la valise  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandât Scorpius en observant l'objet qu'il sortit de sa valise  
-Aucune idée, j'avais trouvé ça sur la mangemort l'année dernière et j'ai passé l'été à l'analyser  
-Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien être ? Demandât Scorpius en lui prenant des mains pour le retourner dans tous les sens alors que celui-ci perdit peu à peu de sa lumière  
-On devrait demander à Rose demain proposât Albus  
-C'est sûr que si elle ne sait pas personne ne saura approuvât Scorpius en reposant l'objet maintenant éteint dans la valise avant de repartir vers son lit

-et ben t'as encore une tête merveilleuse aujourd'hui se moqua Fred alors que Sun lui adressa un regard assassin  
-et puis je te ferais dire que dormir au cours de Mc Gonagal n'est pas franchement la meilleure des idées fit remarquer Tim  
-Sans blague, la retenue qu'elle m'a donnée ne me la pas fait comprendre dit-elle ironiquement  
-James ? Retentis, une voix dans le dos du quatuor  
-Oui ? Demandât l'aîné Potter en se retournant vers Neville  
-Tu veux bien venir dans mon bureau s'il te plaît ?  
-Quoi ? Mais j'ai encore rien fait  
-Pas pour ça souris le directeur de la maison gryffondor amusé  
-On se voit à la salle commune alors dis Fred en suivant Sun et Tim alors que James leur adressa un geste positif de la tête avant de suivre Neville  
Arrivé à la salle commune les 3 prirent place dans l'un des canapés avant de commencer à discuter  
-Les gars ! Hurlât la voix de James quelques minutes après alors qu'il passait le portait de la grosse dame en courant  
-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? Demandât Tim  
-Vous avez devant vous le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de quiddith de Gryffondor  
-C'est pas vrai dis Fred choqué  
-Félicitation souris Sun  
-et ben, on est foutu dis une voix ironique derrière eux  
-C'est ça Roxanne, tu verras quand je te ramènerai la coupe en fin d'année  
-Une fois que je serai dans l'équipe, c'est sur souris la petite métisse  
-Merlin, je dois faire des sélections s'écriât James, il me manque 2 joueurs, il faut que je me dépêche dit-il en partant en courant vers son dortoir

Pendant ce temps à la bibliothèque Rose tenais un étrange objet dans sa main en l'analysant sous toutes ces coutures  
-Alors une idée de ce que c'est ? Demandât Scorpius  
-Aucune soupira la rousse  
-Tu dis que tu as trouvé ça sur la mangemort ?  
-Enfin, c'est tombé de sa poche quand on l'a combattu et je me suis dit que si elle gardait ça sur elle ça devait être important  
-Oui certainement. On doit sûrement parler d'un objet pareil dans les livres dit Rose venez finit-elle en partant déjà vers une rangée de livres

-bon, il va être le de manger dis Rose quelques heures plus tard. On continuera les recherches demain dites-elle en prenant tout de même 2 livres sous son bras  
Arriver à la grande salle une foule immense était rassemblé devant le mur juste à côté de la grande porte  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demandât Albus à ces 2 meilleurs amis qui lui répondirent par un haussement d'épaule  
-Ce sont les recrutements pour le quidditch lui répondis finalement une voix alors qu'une jeune Serdaigle s'extirpa de la foule  
Le trio reconnu vite cette jeune fille comme Tracy Chang  
-Oh et tu vas t'inscrire ? Demandât Albus  
-Oh, je ne sais pas, j'hésite encore et toi ? Je t'ai vu en première sur un balai, tu es très bon  
-Oh merci dis Albus gêné, mais je n'ai pas très envie de faire partie de l'équipe  
-Oh, je vois. Tant pis en tout cas bonne chance à toi Scorpius pour cette saison. Bon, je vais rejoindre mes amis leur sourit-elle avant de rentrer dans la grande salle  
-Oh Al' tu as vu ça interpella encore une voix alors qu'une furie rousse passa très facilement entre tout le monde. James à été nommé capitaine dis Lily surexcité  
-Quoi ? Demandât Albus choqué  
-Je viens de l'apprendre moi aussi. C'est trop cool. Bon, j'y vais moi salut dit-elle en repartant aussi vite qu'elle est venue vers ces 4 amis qui l'attendaient un peu plus loin

-Sun ça va ? S'inquiéta Tim alors qu'elle se tenait fermement la tête au-dessus de son assiette  
-Ouai c'est juste que j'ai des maux de tête assez présents et insupportable ces temps-ci  
-Tu devrais peut-être aller consulter madame Pomefresh , elle te donnera quelque chose pour dormir et ta tête dis Fred très sérieux  
-Non ça va c'est pas grave ça vient et ça repart la preuve ça s'estompe un peu sourit-elle . Bon monsieur le capitaine dit-elle en se levant du banc, vous avez une sélection à faire  
-Sun, tu es sûr que ...  
-Oh par merlin ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, tu as d'autre problème pour le moment  
-Très bien soupirât James en se levant suivis de Fred  
-Bonne chance leur souris Tim alors qu'ils s'éloignaient et que Sun adressa un sourire à Alexandre qui lui répondit bien vite

-Bon, je crois que ça a marché dis Fred à l'oreille de James alors qu'une trentaine d'élèves se tenait maintenant face à eux  
-Plus que je ne l'aurai pensé, c'est sur approuvât James  
-Allez capitaine, on compte tous sur toi lui souris Sun  
-Bon dit-il assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende et se taise, je vois que vous êtes nombreux vouloir faire partie de l'équipe seulement comme vous le savez sûrement, il ne me manque que 2  
Joueurs donc si vous auditionner actuellement, c'est que vous voulez soit le poste de gardien soit celui de poursuiveur. Bien, nous allons commencer ceux qui viennent pour le poste de poursuiveur à droite et les autres à gauche  
-Bien les poursuiveurs, vous allez d'abord me faire un test de vitesse avant d'aller avec Sun et Greg vous entraîner aux passes. Pour les gardiens, on va commencer avec Fred et Juliette à s'entraîner aux réflexes puis avec moi, nous ferons du tir au but. Bien mettez vous en file chacun son tour. C'est parti

Après plus de 2 h de sport intense James ordonnât à tout le monde de se poser devant lui  
-Bien ce que j'ai pu voir aujourd'hui est vraiment bien vous avez tous un très bon niveau seulement, vous vous doutez bien qu'il nos faut les meilleurs et après un intense discussion avec mon équipe, nous avons trouvé nos 2 nouveaux joueurs pour le poste de gardien notre nouveau joueur sera Jack Westminster dit-il alors que le jeune homme blond avança gêner vers lui et notre nouveau poursuiveur sera une poursuiveuse qui sera Roxanne Weasley dit-il alors que Roxanne sauta dans les bras de son frère en souriant tandis que son frère lui répéta que ça avait été la meilleure  
-Bien pour les autres, je suis vraiment désolé, mais n'hésiter surtout pas à retenter votre chance l'année prochaine et n'oublier pas que vous êtes tous très doué finit il alors qu'ils repartaient vers les vestaires . Et donc ma chère équipe sourit, il en se retournant vers les 6 concernés. On va tout défoncer ensemble sourit-il. C'est pourquoi premier entraînement demain à 7h30 précise dit-il alors qu'un raille de protestation s'éleva  
-Pas de discussion. Allez maintenant prendre vos douches dit-il en se dirigeant vers le coffre des balles afin de les ranger  
-Ça compte pour vous aussi dit-il en sentant toujours une présence dans son dos  
-7h30 sérieusement dis Fred les bas croisés même Hope la tortionnaire ne nous faisait pas lever aussi tôt pour un entraînement  
-Et bien Hope n'est plus capitaine dit-il en se battant contre le cognard et moi si, donc se sera debout à 7h30  
-Bien monsieur, le capitaine soupira Sun en entraînant Fred vers le vestiaire

-Hey Roxanne retentit une voix alors que la métisse passa le portait de la grosse dame alors comment ça s'est passé ?  
-Oh Tim dit-elle en se retournant vers le brun sentant ces joues s'enflammer. Tré...Très bien merci, j'ai été prise  
-J'en étais sur t'as toujours été la meilleure dit-il en affichant un énorme sourire  
-Alors ? Retentis maintenant, une voix à côté d'elle la sortant de l'emprise des yeux bleus du jeune Finnigan . Alors ? S'impatientant Wendy en sautant limite à côté de sa meilleure amie  
\- Oh je suis prise sourit elle  
-Oh, c'est trop bien souris la jeune indienne en la serrant contre elle  
-Alors nouvelle poursuiveuse ? Hurlât la voix de Fred passant le portait de la grosse dame avec James et Sun avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de sa sœur  
-Arrête gros crétin soupirat-elle  
-Oh que non sourit, il en l'attrapant maintenant sur son épaule avant de tout le monde, vous avez devant vous la nouvelle poursuiveuse de l'équipe de Gryffondor

-Rassure-moi si Lily entre dans l'équipe l'année prochaine, tu ne vas pas faire ça ? Rigolas Sun en voyant Roxanne frapper le dos de Fred pour qu'il la lâche  
-Oh non promis James. Il ne me manque pas autant de case que lui  
Les 4 sursautèrent ensuite en entendant une explosion avant de se retourner vers une Roxanne morte de rire et un Fred déboussoler les cheveux en pétard et noircis par une explosion  
-Ils sont toujours comme ça chez eux ? Demandât Wendy  
-Oh, tu verrais l'endroit où ils vivent et leur père, tu comprendrais souris Tim  
-Je vois. Je suppose que personne n'arrivera jamais à comprendre leur famille de toute façon  
-Oh non personne répondirent Sun et Tim en même temps alors que James sourit

Pendant ce temps à la bibliothèque, 3 élèves de première année étaient rassemblés devant un chaudron  
-Hugo, tu n'arriveras jamais à faire cette potion  
-et pourquoi pas ? Demandât, il en relevant les yeux vers la jeune poufsoufle  
-Mais c'est une potion pour les 3 éme . On doit faire celle -ci dit-elle en montrant la recette dans le livre  
-Je sais ce que je fais dit-il en mettant un aliment dans le chaudron  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ce n'est pas comme ça  
-Bien sûr que si je sais ce que je fais alors si tu pouvais arrêter de me prendre pour un incapable  
-Tu n'as qu'a arrêter de faire ton je sais tout  
-Je le fais parce que de toute évidence, on n'avance pas sur notre devoir avec toi  
-Tu sais quoi vu que tu es si malin fait le tout seul dit Mélanie en attrapant son cahier avant de quitter la pièce  
-Bien jouer Hugo soupira Lily  
-Quoi elle me tape sur le système  
-Elle essaye seulement d'être réaliste  
-Oh Lily, je t'en pris cette fille est une vraie plaît je me demande d'ailleurs comment tu peux être amie avec.  
-Et toi, tu es désagréable soupirât elle . Mélanie à raison t'a qu'à le faire tout seul dit-elle en quittant à son tour la bibliothèque

-Mélanie là retint Lily dans les couloirs. Je suis désolé pour le comportement d'Hugo, il peut être assez idiot quand il s'y met  
-Oh c'est pas ta faute t'inquiète sourit-elle . Mais c'est vrai que c'est un idiot approuvât elle en arrivant prêt de Corentin et Killian  
-Alors votre devoir ? Demandât le Serpentard  
-Oh Hugo est si malin, il va le finir tout seul  
-Je vois vous n'arriver toujours pas à vous entendre tous les 2 soupirât le jeune Serdaigle tandis que Lily lui envoya un regard de compassion

Le lendemain matin l'équipe de quidditch de gryffondor était rassemblé sur le terrain et la moitié dormais encore debout. Seulement James le réveilla bien vite avec quelques exercices  
-Heu James dis Greg qui était le plus en hauteur, je crois qu'on a de la visite  
-Quoi ? Demanda le capitaine avant de froncer les sourcils voyant apparaître des tenues bleu et grise de la brume matinale . Ils viennent sûrement nous espionner soupirât James en fonçant vers le groupe de Serdaigle . Qu'est-ce que vous faites là Boot ? Demandât, il en se posant devant Alexandre  
-On est venu s'entraîner répondit simplement l'autre capitaine  
-Impossible, on a réservé le terrain dit James en le fusillant du regard  
-Ah non, on l'a réservé dis Alexandre en le regardant de la même façon  
-Bon écoute revenez dans 2 heures dis James  
-Impossible, c'est les poufsoufle après  
-C'est pas mon problème ça alors dégagez dis James encore plus menaçant  
-Les gars dis Dominique en s'incrustant entre les 2 garçons. On a qu'a aller voir la directrice pour savoir qui à raison  
-Ouai dit Alexandre sans lâcher James du regard faisons ça  
-Ou on pourrait s'entraîner ensemble proposât quelqu'un alors que les 2 garçons se retournèrent vers Sun. Ça éviterait de perdre un entraînement à l'une de nos 2 équipe et ça ferai un échauffement pour notre match l'un contre l'autre  
-Moi ça me va dis Alexandre en lui adressant un sourire. Potter ? Demandât, il en se retournant à nouveau vers James  
-D'accord approuvât il après quelques minutes de réflexions

Les 2 capitaines ont alors donner leur directive à leurs équipes avant de commencer le match qui se passa plutôt bien malgré l'ambiance électrique du début. Seulement en plein entraînement Sun glissa de son balai à plusieurs mètres du sol avant de tomber inlassablement vers le sol sous le regard impuissant de son équipe trop loin pour la rattraper malgré leurs essais. Mais alors qu'elle fera les yeux à quelque centimètre du sol attendant l'impacte du choc, elle atterrit sur quelque chose  
-Alors rayon de soleil ça t'arrive souvent de tomber du ciel comme ça lui souris Alexandre alors qu'elle rouvrit les yeux pour constater qu'elle se trouvait dans ces bras  
-Oh seulement quand vous êtes là pour me rattraper capitaine Boot sourit-elle à son tour légèrement rassuré  
-Et voilà à terre saine et sauve sourit, il en la posant délicatement sur la pelouse  
-Merci beaucoup sans toi, je ne sais pas dans quel état je serai  
-Bah n'en parlons plus l'important, c'est que t'aille bien  
-Sun ça va ? Demandât Fred en accourant vers elle  
-Oui, ça va, t'inquiète, lui sourit-elle rassurante  
-Tant mieux alors on continue dis James en lui adressant à peine un regard  
-Bien sûr monsieur le capitaine répondit Sun énerver en enjambant son balai

-Arrête Sun, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire hurlât James en entrant dans la salle commune de gryffondor en suivant la brune qui était arrivé comme une furie  
-Oh non-bien sûr, tu avais l'air très inquiet, c'est sur répondit Sun en hurlant elle aussi  
-Bien sûr que si j'étais inquiet pour toi qu'est-ce que tu crois ? C'est juste ce Boot qui m'a gonflé  
-Je te signale juste au passage que sans lui, je serais sûrement morte  
-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu sais bien que j'ai tout fait pour te sauver moi aussi, j'étais juste trop loin  
-qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandât Tim e arrivant à côté de Fred qui les observait  
-Oh simple dispute de couple  
-La ferme Weasley répondirent Sun et James ensemble. Pas vous hurlèrent ils aux 3 autres personnes qui se retournaient vers eux  
Sun soupira ensuite en adressant un dernier regard assassin à James avant de quitter la salle tandis que l'aîné Potter s'affala dans un des canapés que des élèves de premières s'étaient empressée de quitter ne voulant pas s'attirer la colère des 2 maraudeurs  
-Je m'occupe de lui dis Fred en regardant Tim  
-Et moi d'elle approuvât le jeune Finnigan en partant vers le portait de la grosse dame  
-James, james , james , james dis Fred en s'asseyant à côté de son cousin  
-Quoi tu penses tout de même pas toi non plus que je m'en fous qu'elle ai failli se tuer ?  
-Bien sûr que non  
-Nan, mais sérieux, je déteste juste cet Alexandre, c'est un secret pour personne quand même  
-Ça s'est sur approuvât le roux ais ne serait-ce pas parce que tu es jaloux de lui  
-Moi jaloux de Boot rigolas James et pourquoi ? Je suis aussi capitaine entre nous d'une bien meilleure équipe, j'ai la meilleure famille du monde, et les meilleurs amis rêver franchement qu'est-ce que je pourrais lui envier ?  
-L'attention que lui porte Sun dit Fred très sérieusement  
-Sun ne lui porte pas de l'attention de toute façon, elle fait ce qu'elle veut dit-il en se levant pour partir vers son dortoir laissant Fred soupirer tout seul  
-Il est aussi aveugle que ça ? Demandât Roxanne en s'asseyant à côté de lui  
-Quoi ? Demandât, il en lui adressant des yeux ronds  
-Notre crétin de cousin avec Sun  
-Ils sont si prévisibles que ça ?  
-Plutôt dit elle en haussant les épaules. Je pense qu'ils font partie des rares personnes à ne pas s'en rendre compte sourit-elle. Tu sais dit-elle en le regardant très sérieusement. Je pense que vous devriez les laisser tranquille. Alexandre n'est pas fait pour Sun et elle s'en rendra compte toute seule. Vous devriez arrêter de la surprotéger, elle finira bien par ouvrir les yeux et James aussi  
-C'est vrai approuvât Fred, je devrais plutôt surprotéger ma chère petite sœur sourit-il  
-Je n'ai pas dit ça non plus soupirât elle tandis que Wendy les observa en souriant elle qui n'avais jamais eu de frère et sœur avait toujours adoré la relation que sa meilleure amie entretenait avec sa famille


	12. Chapter 12 : rendez-vous

Albus assis contre la fenêtre de son dortoir observait la lune. La lune pleine qui éclairait le parc de poudlard . Il ne parvenait pas à dormir. Continuant de retourner l'objet inconnu entre ces doigts d'un air absent. Seulement à un moment, il y eut un léger déclic qui fit sursauter le cadet Potter . Son regard émeraude quitta alors l'astre pour se reposer sur l'objet ou un petit trou semblais s'être ouvert. Albus regarda alors dans ce trou pour voir qu'il contenait un mot . Une fois qu'il eut réussi à l'extirper de ce tout petit trou, il fronça les sourcils en fixant les étranges symboles sur la feuille jaunie. Aucun symbole qu'il ne connaissait

-Al', Al' dit Scorpius en secouant légèrement son meilleur ami endormi coté de la fenêtre. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-Oh, j'ai du m'endormis dis Albus en baillant  
-Qu'est-ce que t'as dans la main ? Demandât l'héritier Malfoy en posant son regard gris sur la main de son meilleur ami  
-Oh, j'ai trouvé ça dans l'objet, mais j'ignore si ça a un sens dit-il en lui tendant le papier  
-J'ai déjà vu ça dit Scorpius en fronçant les sourcils, mais je ne me rappelle plus ou. C'est une langue ancienne ça s'est sûr  
-Donc ça veut dire quelque chose ?  
-Certainement. Bon habille toi, on demandera à Rose parce qu'elle va encore s'énerver si on est en retard  
-Albus approuva alors avant de partir à la salle de bains

-Alors ? Tu sais ce que c'est ? Demandât Albus assis à la table des Serpentard  
-Je pense avoir une idée, mais il faut que je m'en assure répondis Rose en observant le bout de papier. Venez dit-elle en se levant précipitamment  
Les 2 Serpentard s'adressèrent alors un sourire en arrivant devant la bibliothèque quand Rose avait cette air décidé en entrant dans cette salle, ils savaient qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait  
-Là, je l'ai dit Rose après avoir parcouru plusieurs rangées de livres avant d'en attraper un plutôt volumineux pour rejoindre l'une des tables  
-Alors ? Demandât Albus assis à côté d'elle l'ayant observé pendant plusieurs minutes parcourir le livre  
-2 secondes Al' dit-elle agacé des recherches ça demande du temps et... Oui, c'est ça sourit-elle de l'elfique, c'est noté en elfique  
-Et pour quelle raison ? Demandât Scorpius en observant le mot et le livre  
-J'en ai aucune idée, il va me falloir un moment pour traduire ça dit-elle en s'attachant rapidement les cheveux en un chignon négligé pour ensuite e concentré les 2 garçons comprenant maintenant qu'ils ne devaient plus la déranger

-James dit Fred en faisant un geste de la tête ver la porte de la grande salle  
L'aîné Potter releva alors la tête pour voir Sun entrer seule. Il s'empressa donc de se relever du banc pour faire face à sa meilleure amie  
-James je...  
-Écoute Sun ... Commençât il en même temps  
Les 2 se sont alors fixés avant de se sourire  
-Vas-y dis Sun  
-Non toi d'abord  
-Je suis désolé dirent ils alors de nouveau en même temps avant d'éclater de rire  
-J'aime pas quand on se dispute dis Sun en le serrant contre elle  
-Moi non plus approuvât James en posant son menton sur le sommet de son crâne tandis que Fred et Tim s'adressaient un sourire moqueur  
-Bon dis Tim alors que les 2 se sont rassis à table entraînement à la salle sur demande juste âpres  
-Bien sûr approuvèrent les 3 autres gryffondor

-On y arrivera jamais soupirât Sun en s'affalant dans un des canapés de la salle sur demande  
-Ne sois pas pessimiste comme ça souris Tim des oreilles pointues et brunes à la place des siennes  
-Puis tu ne comptes quand même pas y arriver du premier coup se moqua Fred en la fixant avec des yeux vitreux clairement pas humain  
-Ça aurais été bien souris la brune en se relevant avant de se reconcentrer et qu'une dizaine de plumes dorés peuple ses bras ressemblant presque à des vraies ailes  
-Les gars qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ça ? Demandât James en se rapprochant d'eux  
-Je dirais que tu es le meilleur de nous tous souris Sun en touchant délicatement les bois sur sa tête  
-Et surtout que tu vas vraiment être un cerf lui souris Tim  
-J'espère bien souris James

-Bon, je pense qu'on a assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui dis Tim en faisant réapparaître ces oreilles normales  
Les 3 approuvèrent alors en reprenant leur forme humaine normale puis ils quittèrent la salle sur demande  
-Au fait, vous avez réussi le devoir de Binns vous ? C'est chaud quand même qui ça intéresse la bataille des centaures ? Dis Fred en soupirant  
-Attends quel devoir ? Demandât Sun en s'arrêtant net  
-Bah celui qu'on doit rendre demain en première heure  
-Oh par Merlin, j'ai complètement oublié. On se voit tantôt dit-elle en partant en courant vers la salle commune des Gryffondor sous le rire des 3 garçons  
Après le départ de Sun, le reste des maraudeurs ont ensuite passer leur chemin croisant quelques élèves tel que Alexandre Boot en pleine discussion avec son frère Xander en 4 éme à Gryffondor  
-Oh les gars les retint alors le capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle tandis que James soupira en se retournant vers lui  
-Boot ? Dis Fred en lui faisant lui aussi face  
\- Dis Fred en lui faisant lui aussi face  
-À quel propos ?  
-À propos de Sun, vous la connaissez mieux que moi alors quel est son style de rendez-vous ?  
-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? Dis James sur un ton froid alors que Tim lui envoya un coup-de-poing discret dans l'estomac pour le calmer  
-Bah, vous savez, c'est une sacrée fille votre amie sourit-il alors qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire  
-Si tu veux vraiment un conseil reste sobre Sun est une fille plutôt simple répondis Tim  
-Ça marche merci sourit-il avant de partir  
-Venez retournons à la salle commune dis Fred en tirant sur le bras de James qui fusillait du regard le dos d'Alexandre. Pas jaloux hein dit, il en ébouriffant maintenant les cheveux des James  
-Bien sûr que non. Je ne supporte juste pas qu'un crétin pareil puisse s'approcher de Sun. T'aimerais, toi voir ton ennemi s'approcher d'elle  
-Vu sous cet angle dis Fred en haussant les épaules

-Alors ?  
-Scorpius soupirât Rose sentant son regard au-dessus de son épaule observant son travail. Ce n'est pas en m'harcelant toutes les 5 minutes que ça ira mieux  
-Je sais, je sais désoler soupirât il en se rafalant dans le fond de sa chaise avant de tourner la tête vers Albus . Laissant échapper un petit rire le voyant endormis sur la table bavant à moitié dans son sommeil. Il entendis ensuite Rose pousser un long soupir en se frottant les yeux  
-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas qu'on m'aide  
-Nan, je travaille mieux seule, c'est juste que je ne comprends pas le sens de ce mot  
-Laisse moi voir, juste pour cette fois dit-il en se redressant pour observer le livre avec Rose  
-La regarde dit-il en avançant sa main sur le livre rencontrant ainsi celle de Rose ce qui les fit se crisper tout 2 instantanément. Heum là dis Scorpius légèrement gêné tout comme la petite rouquine. Si je comprends bien ce mot devrait se traduire par héritière  
-Mais oui ça correspond parfaitement merci sourit-elle  
-Pas de quoi tu n'as besoin de faire tout le travail seule, tu le vois bien allez laisse moi t'aider puisque de toute façon, on ne peut pas compter sur lui dit-il en montrant Albus  
-D'accord dis Rose en laissant échapper un petit rire en fixant Albus

-Sun par merlin, on aura plus rien à manger si tu ne te dépêches pas un peu  
-Oui oui, j'arrive soupirât, elle en descendant l'escalier du dortoir des filles  
-Oulah dit Tim en la fixant  
-Je sais, j'ai encore une mine affreuse soupirât elle  
-Encore un cauchemar ? Demandât James  
-Ouai  
-Tu veux en parler ?  
-Non, c'est rien vous inquiétez pas  
-Justement dis Tim en la retenant par le poignet ça nous inquiète plus de te voir dans cet état sans savoir pourquoi explique nous ça pourrait te faire du bien  
-Vous n'allez pas me lâcher sinon n'est-ce pas ?  
-Tu comprends vite ma petite dit Fred amusé  
-Très bien soupira-elle , je ne sais pas vraiment tout ce que ça représente, tout ça est un peu flou, tout ce que je sais, c'est que je vois une marque, une marque très sombre puis un homme apparaît un homme vraiment effrayant avec des yeux rouge sang. Il parle comme si il me connaissait comme si lui et moi, on était pareil. Puis tout devient sombre, ça ne devient plus que tenébre et souffrance dit-elle en se frottant le bras un frisson la parcourant  
-Et Sun dit James en l'observant, tu sais que tout ça n'est pas réel  
-Bien sûr dit-elle directement, seulement, je ne sais pas tout ça me laisse un mauvais pressentiment  
-James à raison dit Tim tu t'inquiètes pour rien qu'est ce que qui pourrais bien arriver ?  
-C'est vrai ça sourit-elle. Bon, on devrait aller manger  
-Pas trop tôt dis Fred en se précipitant vers le portait de la grosse dame sous le sourire des 3 autres 

-Oh rayon de soleil entendirent ils en passant tous les 4 à côté de la table des Serdaigle  
-Je vous rejoins dis Sun en se retournant vers Alexandre qui se dirigeait vers eux. James et lui en manquant bien sur pas de se tuer du regard avant que Tim n'emporte James vers leur table  
-Salut dis le capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle en arrivant devant elle  
-Salut souris Sun  
-T'aurais une minute ?  
-Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
-J'aimerais savoir si tu acceptais de m'accompagner à la sortie à pré au lard ?  
-Oh dit-elle prise au dépourvu, c'est-à-dire que j'ai l'habitude d'y aller avec Tim, James et Fred  
-Oh, mais si tu as déjà quelque chose de prévu, je comprendrai  
-Non, non, c'est bon, c'est d'accord, j'accepte  
-C'est vrai ? Super sourit-il. Bon, on se a samedi alors ?  
-C'est ça à samedi sourit-elle avant de repartir vers sa table

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? Demandât Fred lorsqu'elle s'assit en face de lui  
-Me demander de l'accompagner à pré au lard ... Et ... J'ai accepté ... Vous ne m'en voulez pas ?  
-Sun, tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux. On en auras encore plein des sorties à pré au lard ensemble dis Tim  
-Merci sourit-elle sans remarquer James qui jouait avec sa nourriture en fixant son assiette

-Notre première sortie à pré au lard, enfin, souris Rose en refermant un peu plus sa robe de sorcière avec ce léger froid d'octobre  
-On doit absolument passer voir oncle George, puis on doit passer chez zonko  
-et au magasin de quidditch dis Scorpius  
-Et à la ... Commençât Rose  
-Attend laisse moi deviner dis Albus  
-Ne voudrais-tu pas, par le plus grand des hasards passer ...Continuas Scorpius  
-À la libraire finirent, ils en éclatant de rire  
-Bande de scrout à pétard soupirât Rose en commençant à avancer  
-Oh, faut pas le prendre comme ça Rosie souris Albus en la rejoignant avec Scorpius

-Oh Sun souris George en voyant la jeune fille entrer. Où sont les garçons ? Dit-il en regardant derrière elle  
-Oh, on est pas ensemble  
-Vous ne vous êtes pas disputez quand même  
-Oh non sourit-elle rassurante  
-Mmmhhh je vois sourit, il en regardant Alexandre avant d'adresser un clin d'œil à Sun qui rougit . Bien prend ce que tu veux, je te fais un prix après tout, je peux bien faire ça pour ma meilleure vendeuse. Surtout ne dis pas aux autres que je t'ai dit ça dit-il d'un sourire amusé  
-Ça marche dit-elle en rigolant  
-Bon, je vous laisse dit-il en se dirigeant vers d'autre client  
-J'en reviens pas que tu travailles ici l'été. Je viens dans cette boutique depuis que je suis petit ma mère nous y emmène tout le temps avec mon frère  
-C'est vrai que c'est la meilleure boutique du chemin de traverse, tu comprends mieux pourquoi Fred et Roxanne sont comme ils sont quand tu vois ça lui sourit Sun  
-C'est vrai qu'ils sont ... Haut en couleur souris Alexandre dit-il en la suivant dans les allées. Tu as vraiment besoin d'autan de truc ?  
-Ne jamais sous-estimé une maraudeurs sourit-elle  
-Oh, mais je n'oserai pas dit-il en lui souriant  
-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Dit-elle en se retournant vers lui  
-Je ne sais pas, tu es surprenante sourit il faisant rougir la brune

-Donne, je vais porter dis Alexandre en prenant les sacs qu'elle avait dans les mains  
-Merci sourit-elle. Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux faire maintenant ?  
-Comme tu veux  
-Ah non pas de ça j'ai déjà choisi en venant ici alors choisi  
-Très bien dans ce cas pourquoi ne voudrais-tu pas allez à la cabane hurlante ?  
-C'est une idée qui me plaît sourit-elle avant de sentir ces joues s'enflammer lorsque le Serdaigle  
pris sa main dans la sienne  
Une fois dans la cabane Sun souris en faisant le tour d'une pièce passant délicatement les doigts sur une trace dans le bois faite pas Remus Lupin . Oui, elle connaissait cette histoire par cœur. Ted lui avait tant raconté quand elle allait chez les Potter . Elle appréciait surtout la façon dont il parlait fièrement de son père et elle ne pouvait que bien le comprendre sur ce point c'est pourquoi cet endroit l'avait toujours attiré  
-Alors dite, moi capitaine Boot pourquoi m'avez vous emmenez ici ?  
-Pour faire quelque chose que j'ai envie depuis un moment  
-Et c'est ?  
-Quelque chose dans ce goût-là dit, il en attrapant son visage avant de s'emparer de ces lèvres  
-Oh, je vois dit-elle rouge pivoine une fois qu'il fut décollé d'elle. Puis elle sourit avant de à son tour l'embrasser


	13. Chapter 13 couple populaire et problémes

-ah ben, tu ne restes pas avec tes Serdaigle aujourd'hui dit James en voyant Sun s'asseoir à côté de lui  
-T'exagères, je passe la plupart de mon temps avec vous et non avec Alexandre . Vous savez que votre guerre est complètement puéril là soupirât-elle  
-Ben bien sûr défens le en plus  
-Je ne défends personne. Vous êtes aussi ridicule l'un que l'autre dans cette histoire  
-Ouai c'est ça se renfrogna l'aîné Potter tandis que Fred et Tim se regardaient exaspérer  
Il faut dire que la nouvelle avait été très rapidement rependue dans l'école lorsque qu'une maraudeurs et le capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle se mettent ensemble, c'est loin de passer inaperçue et depuis les 2 doivent supporter la mauvaise humeur de James

Peu âpres en ce samedi nuageux d'automne, chaque élève de Poudlard vagua à ces occupations tandis qu'un petit groupe de première était resté dans la grande salle et apparemment les maraudeurs n'était pas les seuls en conflit vu que Lily, Corentin et Killian venaient de devoir calmer une autre dispute entre Hugo et Mélanie qui maintenant restait loin de l'autre en évitant parfaitement  
-Non mais vous êtes vraiment pénible tous les 2 à la fin c'est quand même pas compliqué de faire un effort pour s'entendre explosât Lily  
-Avec lui / elle impossible dirent les 2 concernés en même temps  
-Bon tant pis viens Lil's dis Killian en se levant avec Corentin pour partir hors de la salle  
-Voilà, tu vois ce qui arrive par ta faute ? Dis Hugo en soupirant  
-Ma faute ? Dis la jeune Poufsoufle outrée non mais c'est toi qui n'es pas capable d'arrêter de faire ton, je sais tout  
-Mon, je sais tout ? Facile venant d'une fille qui à l'intelligence d'une huître  
-Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit mon intelligence d'huître  
-Non mais je m'en fous dis le jeune roux en se levant pour partir à la salle commune de Gryffondor

-bon, il nous faut absolument trouver une nouvelle blague ça fait un temps fou qu'on en a pas fait, on va finir par perdre notre réputation à ce train-là rigolas Sun  
-Tient, tu n'as pas invité ton Serdaigle avec dit James comme si de rien était  
-Pourquoi je l'aurai fait ? Dis Sun sur la défensive, on est les maraudeurs nous 4 pas lui, je ne vois pas ce qu'il viendrait faire ici. Chacun sa place  
-Exactement dis Fred en lui souriant. Bon des idées maintenant dit-il en s'affalant dans l'herbe

Un peu, plus tard, se promenant seul dans le parc de Poudlard Fred souris en apercevant au loin une jeune fille assise seule contre un arbre à écrire  
-Salut dit-il doucement en arrivant à sa hauteur  
-Oh Fred dit Julia en sursautant  
-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur  
-Il y a pas de mal sourit-elle, bah t'es tout seul ? Dit-elle en regardant derrière le roux  
-Oh ouai j'en avait besoin Tim est à la bibliothèque, Sun avec Alexandre et James est probablement en train de pester contre Alexandre quelques pars dans le château  
-Je comprends ça ne dois pas être très sympa de voir sa meilleure amie avec un garçon qu'on apprécie pas vraiment  
-Oui, mais bon, c'est pénible pour nous aussi  
-Heu tu veux t'asseoir un peu ?  
-Bah, je ne voudrais pas te déranger  
-Oh non, tu ne me déranges jamais enfin dit-elle en rougissant légèrement assit, toi finis, elle en reculant pour lui laisser de la place  
-Sinon qu'est ce que tu fais toi aussi toute seule ?  
-Oh Julia est partis s'entraîner au quidditch donc je l'attend  
-Et pourquoi tu ne t'entraînes pas avec elle ? Je suis sûr que si tu t'entraînes, tu pourrais intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch  
-Oh non, je ne pense pas dit-elle en laissant échapper un léger rire  
-Et pourquoi ça ?  
-Oh dit-elle en rougissant gêné si je te le dis, tu promets de ne pas te moquer de moi ?  
-Je vais essayer dit-il sur un ton de plaisanterie  
-J'ai le vertige  
-Sérieusement ? Dit-il choquer, je ne pensais même pas que c'était possible pour une sorcière  
-Et oui, je dois être une sorte d'exception dit-elle en souriant légèrement  
-Bah, je suis sûr que je peux soigner ton vertige  
-Ah oui ? Tu aurais un sortilège inconnu pour ça ?  
-Encore mieux sourit il la méthode Weasley  
-La méthode Weasley répéta-elle amusé  
-Bien sûr, ne juge pas avant d'avoir testé  
-Je n'oserai pas dit-elle sur un ton de plaisanterie. Bon explique moi, elle consiste en quoi ta méthode ?  
-Alors ça s'est secret défense. Si tu me donnes ta confiance, on peut commencer les leçons après les vacances de noël  
-Te donner ma confiance ?  
-Oui à toi de voir  
-Mmmhh dit-elle en faisant semblant de réfléchir, c'est d'accord. Je te fais confiance  
-Entendu dans ce cas mademoiselle dit-il en lui tendant une main, nous avons un contrat  
-Il me semble oui rigola-t-elle légèrement en serrant sa main

Se maintenant la tête Sun soufflât difficilement dans son lit, pas une seule nuit tranquille depuis plus de 3 mois, elle était exténuée, mais rien ne l'empêchait d'avoir ces cauchemars. Elle ferma un peu ces yeux essayant de reprendre contenance avant de soupirer puis de descendre de son lit pour ensuite dans la salle commune de Gryffondor s'asseoir devant le feu  
-Tu ne dors pas ? Retenti, une voix derrière elle, là faisant sursauter  
-Oh James dit-elle en se retournant vers l'origine de la voix  
-Désoler dit-il pour lui avoir fait peur. Est-ce que ça va ?  
-Je ne sais pas va demander à mes amis les Serdaigle vus qu'il parait que je vous renie maintenant  
-Ok j'ai peut-être exagéré ce point soupira-t-il . Tu te douterais bien que ça me plairais pas. Sun, Alexandre et moi nous nous détestons environ depuis la première. Tu apprécierais toi que je sorte avec une avec une fille que tu n'aimes pas ?  
-Non, c'est vrai approuva-t-elle. Je suis désolé James, mais je tiens à lui, tu sais  
-Je sais soupirât il du coup, il va bien falloir que je fasse un effort pour ma meilleure amie  
-T'es le meilleur, tu le sais ça sourit, elle en le serrant contre elle  
-Heum oui dit-il faussement humble faisant rigoler Sun. Tu trembles dit-il en se décollant rapidement d'elle  
-Oh ça s'est rien dit-elle en haussant les épaules  
-T'as froid  
-Non pas vraiment  
-Sun dit-il en la scannant du regard comme seul lui savais le faire. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est tes cauchemars encore ?  
-Oui soupira-t-elle  
-Tu veux m'en parler ?  
-Ça changera quoi ?  
-Tu te sentiras peut-être mieux apres. Aller dit-il en l'obligeant à s'asseoir dans le canapé  
-Je sais pas vraiment enfaîte, j'y comprends pas grand chose, mais il y a toujours cet homme  
-Quel homme ?  
-Je l'ignore, mais il me donne la chair de poule, il a un regard qui pourrais pétrifier sur place aussi rouge que le sang dit-elle en ayant un léger frisson Mais ce n'est pas tout  
-Pas tout ?  
-Après il me parle me dis que nous sommes semblables, que je suis née pour le mal  
-Sun, tu ne crois quand même pas à ça ?  
-Tu n'imagines même pas la souffrance que j'inflige à des gens innocents lors de certains rêves et le pire, c'est que j'apprécie ça dit-elle en adoptant une position beaucoup plus renfermé

-Sun écoute moi, je ne sais pas non plus ce que tes cauchemars veulent dire, mais il y a une chose dont je suis certain, tu ne seras jamais quelqu'un de mauvais, tu es incapable de faire du mal et ça tous ceux qui te connaissent pourrons te le dire

-Bon que fais t'ont ? Demanda Tim debout devant le canapé ou était endormis Sun et James. Elle ayant sa tête posée sur son épaule et lui reposant sa tête sur la sienne  
-On les réveille proposât Fred alors que plusieurs élèves regardaient les 2, 5 éme bizarrement avant de quitter la pièce  
-Je suppose que tu as une idée n'est-ce pas ? Demandât Tim avec un léger sourire  
-Tu devines bien souris Fred en attrapant sa baguette avant que de l'eau ne sorte de celle-ci pour asperger les 2 endormis qui se réveillèrent en sursaut  
-Fred dit James en comprenant la situation  
-Oh, vous êtes réveillé ? Dit-il innocent parfait parce que Tim et moi on a faim  
-Tu vas le payer très cher ça dit James en se relevant d'un bond souriant alors que le roux écarquilla les yeux avant de partir en courant se faisant poursuivre dans toute la salle commune par son cousin  
-Oh mon cher Louis hurlât il en apercevant le blond partir vers le portait de la grosse dame avec Louisa Jordan. Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais mon cousin préféré ? Dit-il en se cachant dans son dos  
-Tu sais quoi je ne veux même pas savoir dis Louis en apercevant James leur foncer dessus. Débrouille-toi seul dis le blond en mettant les mains en l'air signe de neutralité avant de passer le portrait  
-C'est ça lâcheur hurlât Fred  
-Weasley hurla à son tour James à quelques centimètres de son cousin  
-Ohoh dis le roux avant de repartir en courant avant de se prendre les pieds dans l'un des canapé pour s'étaler de tous son long  
James en profita alors pour lui sauter dessus pour lui faire littéralement avaler un coussin  
Tim et Sun qui jusque-là était resté debout à les observer se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire  
-Bon, je vais me changer moi dit Sun dans son pyjama toujours trempé

Arrivé dans son dortoir, elle ouvrit sa valise avant de commencer à se changer lorsque la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit sur Lou l'autre sorcière née moldu de son dortoir  
-Oh salut Sun sourit, elle en se séchant les cheveux à l'aide de sa baguette  
-Salut souris Sun en attachant rapidement ces cheveux en une queue-de-cheval haute  
-Tu as très bonne mine aujourd'hui. Tu n'as pas eu de cauchemar ?  
Sun la regarda stupéfaite se rendant compte que pour la première fois depuis le début de sa 5 éme elle avait effectivement bien dormis  
-Non, c'est vrai approuvât elle en souriant  
-Et bien tant mieux j'espère que ça va durer. Bon, je vais déjeuner, on se voit en cours  
-D'accord  
Une fois la brune prête également elle rejoint les 3 autres maraudeurs avant de partir pour la grande salle ou son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'elle vit un Serdaigle 'attendre devant la porte en lui souriant  
-Je vous rejoins tantôt dit-elle au 3 gryffondor avant de partir embrasser Alexandre tandis que James détournas le regard en partant à la table des gryffondor avec Tim et Fred  
-Dis donc Fred tas plein de plumes dans les cheveux t'as manger un oreiller ou quoi ? Demandât Roxanne en retirant l'une des plumes de cheveux de son frère qui se renfrogna instantanément alors que James et Tim se fixèrent avant d'éclater de rire. Roxanne les fixa alors touts les 3 à tour de rôle sans rien comprendre

Le Week end suivant tout poudlard s'était rassemblé pour le 3 éme match de quidditch de l'année. Les 2 cotés du stade ayant pris des couleurs, soit rouge et or soit bleu et gris.  
-Bien dis James debout sur l'un des bancs du vestiaire, je sais que c'est notre premier match avec moi en tant que capitaine, je sais aussi que jusque-là je n'ai pas vraiment été un capitaine exemplaire parfois assez tyrannique également, mais aujourd'hui j'ai seulement un mot à vous dire qu'on gagne ou qu'on perde le quiddicth est avant tout un sport et une passion alors éclaté vous finit-il alors que son équipe l'applaudit. Bien maintenant essayons quand même de botter les fesses de ces intello dit-il en rigolant avant de bondir sur ces pieds pour commencer à avancer vers le terrain

-hey bonjour tout le monde quelle joie de vous retrouver tous pour ce nouveau match après la défaite des Serpentard face aux Poufsoufle nous attendons un match tout aussi remarquable de la part de nos 2 autres équipes. Mais voici déjà qu'arrivent nos 2 équipes sur le terrain à droite notre équipe de lions avec son nouveau capitaine qui à l'air déterminé de prouver ce qu'il vaut, mais je suis sûr qu'il rendra fiers les réputations de son père et son grand-père. J'ai nommé bien entendu James Sirius Potter à sa suite sa nouvelle équipe avec nos habituels Fred et Juliette en tant que batteurs, notre attrapeur inchangé depuis 3 ans reste notre cher Greg comme poursuiveur avec notre capitaine, nous avons bien entendu un Mc Fly et nouvelle recrue de cette année Roxanne Weasley et enfin notre nouveau gardien se trouve être Jack Westminster . Enfin voici l'équipe des Serdaigle inchangé toujours depuis l'année dernière. Les 2capitaines s'avancent vers le centre du terrain et se sers l'un main mais on dirait qu'un courant électrique passe entre les 2 garçon si ils continuent je pensent qu'ils vont se brouiller la main . L'entente ne semble pas au rendez-vous entre le meilleur ami et le petit ami de notre chère Sun qui ne semble d'ailleurs pas approuver la conduite des 2 vu le regard désapprobateur de celle -ci ... Qui se retourne d'ailleurs vers moi. Oh allez Sun entre collègues de gryffondor on peut tout se dire sourit-il à la jeune fille qui le fusillât du regard  
-Monsieur Jordan, je ne pense pas que ceci ai un rapport avec le match intervint la directrice  
-Oh bien sûr que non mais c'est tellement plus intéressant n'est-ce pas hurla-t-il dans le micro alors qu'un brouhaha d'acclamation confirmât dans les gradin  
La pauvre Mc Gonagal ne pues que soupirer en se tenant l'arête du nez marmonnant que ça faisait des années qu'elle aurait dû prendre sa retraite  
-bien le coup d'envoi est lancé et Potter semble au taquet fonçant déjà vers le but, mais c'est sans compter sur Boot qui le vise lui faisant perdre le souaffle que notre fabuleuse Dominique intercepte avant de marquer, c'est la plus belle vous avez vu, c'est ma future copine  
-Monsieur Jordan soupirât Mc Gonagal alors que se fut au tour de Dominique de fusiller le présentateur du regard

-et bien rayon de soleil prête à perdre ? Souris Alexandre en passant à côté de sa petite amie  
-C'est ça dans tes rêves chéri souris la brune en lui adressant un sourire avant de repartir ver Roxanne  
-Le souaffle est relancer Weasley l'intercepte, elle se fait bloquer par Stella Mais Mc Fly viens vite à son secours et reprend l'ascension vers les Serdaigle suivis par Potter les Serdaigle son dépassé les 2 maraudeurs semble avoir encore inventé un jeux de passe presque impossible à atteindre  
-Potter approche des anneaux ? Mc Fly lui envoie une dernière passe et il marque  
-Les Serdaigle ne semble pas vouloir, se laisser, faire Xander attrape le souaffle mais Weasley est déjà à sa poursuite alors que Dubois le vise tant qu'elle peut  
Alors que la plupart des élèves se concentrèrent sur l'action des balles par les poursuiveurs. Une partie du gradin du côté gryffondor fut surpris de voir l'un des cognard leur foncer dessus. Mias bien vite une chevelure rousse apparut pour renvoyer la balle loin. Fred se retourna vers le public avant d'envoyer un clin d'œil et de repartir aussi vite qu'il était venu. Toutes les filles présentes dans les gradins commencèrent alors à glousser étant persuadé que ce clin d'œil leur était adressé personne ne remarquant au milieu ignorant parfaitement les gloussements ridicules une petite métisse sourire timidement en jouant machinalement avec l'une des mèches de ces cheveux

-Mc Fly s'approche des anneaux et ... Rate par merlin attendez dis Christopher en se levant d'un bond Greg vient de partir en piqué. Serai, mais oui hurla-t-il. Il a attraper le vif d'or Gryffondor l'emporte

-Sun  
-Oh salut souris la brune en se retournant vers son petit ami avant de passer ces bras autour de sa nuque. Pas trop déçu que je t'ai battu  
-Oh que si je pense que c'est fini entre nous d'ailleurs rigolât Alexandre avant de l'embrasser  
-Tu sais quoi pour me faire pardonner, je t'invite à aller te promener dans le parc  
-Oh, mais quel honneur sourit il en attrapant la main de Sun  
Les 2 ne remarquant pas Fred sortir rapidement des vestiaires chose qui ne se produit jamais. Le roux observa alors le couloir semblant chercher quelque chose  
-Fred retentis une voix derrière lui le faisant instantanément se retourner pour sourire. Félicitation, c'était un très beau match souri Julia debout face à lui jouant nerveusement avec ces mains dans son dos  
-Oh merci  
-Non merci à toi de nous avoir empêché d'avoir ce cogard dans la tête  
-Bah, c'est mon rôle il n'y a pas de quoi  
-Julia ... Je dois passer au dortoir avant d'aller à la grande salle tu viens ?  
-Oui oui sourie, Julia en avançant vers Juliette. Au fait Fred ça marche toujours pour notre marché  
-Bien sûr, je tiens toujours mes marchés  
-Super souris la 4 éme année en atteignant la hauteur de sa meilleure amie que Fred entendis demander à Julia quel marché alors qu'elle lui répondis simplement que ce n'était rien

-j'ai réussi retentis la voix de Rose dans la bibliothèque tandis que les 2 Serpentard un peu plus loin accoururent vers elle  
-C'est vrai t'as réussi à traduit demandât Albus excité  
-Enfin la moitié, mais c'est déjà un début approuvât la rousse  
-Alors qu'est-ce qui est marqué ? S'impatientât Scorpius  
\- « le seigneur des ténèbres reviendra d'entre les morts. Seule l'héritière Fergusson , issue d'une grande famille de sang pur dont la puissance n'est plus à contester aura le pouvoir de le faire revenir, le seigneur des ténèbres sera dés sa naissance liée à elle. Seulement son pouvoir ne sera libéré que lors de son 16 éme anniversaire. Celle-ci aura alors le choix de vaincre les ténèbres ou de se laisser prendre par les ténèbres et le seigneur des ténèbres prendra alors possession de son corps à jamais devenant ainsi immortel ... »  
-c'est une prophétie dit Scorpius une fois qu'elle eut finit de lire  
-Il semblerait et ce n'est pas du tout bon signe


	14. Chapter 14 comportement étrange

-jeune fille, jeune fille éteignez cette lampe  
Sun se réveilla en sursaut et observa autour d'elle  
-éteignez ça par Merlin il y en à qui essaye de dormir  
Elle tourna alors la tête autour d'elle  
-Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Demandât elle perdu  
-Vous vous promenez tient ça ne m'étonne pas de vous et de la bande de sauvages qui vous accompagne d'habitude lui répondit l'un des tableaux  
-élèves dans les couloirs, élèves hors des couloirs hurlât alors une voix dans son dos  
-Oh non c'est pas vrai soupirât la jeune gryffondor en éteignant sa baguette avant de partir en courant  
-montrer vous bande de garnements hurlât la voix mécontente de Rusard dans son dos  
Elle parcourut ensuite 2 autres couloirs avant de se cacher derrière une statue laissant passer le concierge toujours à sa recherche ne la remarquant pas. Une fois partis elle rejoint donc son dortoir réfléchissant à toute allure. Tout ce qu'elle se rappelait, c'était de s'être endormis dans son dortoir puis plus rien. Elle s'allongea alors dans son lit relativisant en pensant à une simple crie de somnambulisme

-non , non , non retenti la voix de Roxanne dans le couloir les mains chargées de fioles de potion et de manuel de cours le tout étant en train de pencher dangereusement  
-Par merlin soupirât elle voyant tout s'effondrer elle ferma alors les yeux attendant le bruit de fiole se brisant au sol mais rien n'arriva elle rouvris donc les yeux pour se retrouver face à Tim venant de rattraper les 3 fioles de justesse avant qu'elle n'heurte le sol  
-Hé ben, on peut dire que t'es chargé lui sourit-il amusé  
-Oh merci dit-elle gêner. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-Oh, j'attends que les 3 autres sortes de l'entraînement d'ailleurs tu n'y et pas toi ?  
-si enfin, j'ai dû partir plus tôt parce que comme tu vois, j'ai un devoir de potion à rendre en urgence  
-Tu vas ou comme ça ?  
-Heu à la bibliothèque  
-Donne-moi un peu dit-il en attrapant quelque manuelles qu'elle tenait dans les mains, je vais t'accompagner  
-Oh, c'est très gentil dit-elle en rougissant légèrement

-Ah Roxi tu es là souris Wendy en la voyant arriver. Oh salut Tim dit-elle en levant les yeux vers le 5 éme année  
-Salut sourit le brun.  
-Oh laisse moi te débarrasser de ça, vivement qu'on ai finis ce devoir dit la petite indienne  
-Je comprends rigolas Tim . Bon, je vais vous laisser, je vais aller rejoindre les 3 autres, ils doivent avoir fini à l'heure qu'il est dit-il en s'éloignant  
-Rox ' soupira Wendy en voyant la métisse le fixer s'éloigner. Faut vraiment que t'arrête  
-Je sais soupirât l'intéresser, mais j'y arrive pas  
-On a déjà eu cette conversation qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il s'intéresse à une élève de 2 éme ? Il a 3 ans de plus que nous et qui plus est, c'est le meilleur ami de ton frère  
-Mais j'essaye, je t'assure. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?  
-Je ne sais pas, tu devrais essayer de sortir avec d'autres garçons  
-Pourquoi pas approuvât elle . Bon, on a un devoir à faire  
-C'est vrai soupirât Wendy

Un peu plus loin dans le château James sortis de vestiaires les cheveux encore plus ébouriffer que d'habitude dû à l'eau de la douche. Il observa alors autour de lui et s'appuya contre le mur décidant d'attendre Sun et Fred  
-Potter retentit quelques minutes plus tard une voix dédaigneuse à sa gauche  
-Boot répondis James sur le même ton  
-Bon entraînement ?  
-Apparemment, ils sont plus productifs que les vôtres souris l'aîné Potter faisant référence à la victoire de gryffondor contre Serdaigle  
-Fort bien, tu m'as battu pour une fois admit il en souriant, mais tu as perdu dans le meilleur des domaines  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là demandât, il en fronçant les sourcils  
-Je sais que j'ai gagné le trophée que tu convoites le plus Potter sourit-il alors que la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit sur Sun et Fred  
-Les gars ? Demandât Sun en se stoppant net n'aimant pas l'aspect de la conversation que les 2 garçons semblaient avoir  
-Salut chéri dis Alexandre en adressant un petit sourire à James avant d'embrasser Sun tandis que le gryffondor serra les poings se retenant d'envoyer un sors sur le serdaigle  
-Tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour tout les 2 ? Demandât ensuite Alexandre à sa petite amie  
-Oh plus tard si tu veux bien, on a une réunion Maraudeur  
-Oh pas de souci, on se voit tantôt alors. Tu manges avec moi ?  
-Bien sur souris la brune  
-Bon à tantôt dit-il en l'embrassant rapidement une dernière fois avant d'adresser un dernier sourire à James avant de partir  
-Les gars hurlât alors Tim en les rejoignant dans l'autre sens  
-Hey il nous manquait plus que toi souris Sun en passant son bras au-dessus des épaules de Tim avant d'avancer vers la salle sur demande  
-James dit alors Fred ayant laissé partir les 2 devant pour discuter avec son cousin toujours aussi tendu. Ça va ?  
-Oui soupirât, il en relâchant doucement la poigne sur ces poings laissant revenir enfin un peu de sang vers ces mains  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait Boot ?  
-Ça va, je t'ai dit soupirât l'aîné Potter avant de suivre Tim et Sun tandis que le roux l'observa septique

-Mademoiselle Mc Fly ? Mademoiselle Mc Fly !  
-Hé Sun dit Tim en lui donnant un coup discret dans les cotes  
-Quoi dit-elle en reprenant ces esprits  
-Mademoiselle Mc Fly soupirât le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Vous êtes avec nous ?  
-Heu dit-elle perdu en fixant partout autour d'elle. Oui , oui je crois  
-Bien alors répondez à ma question  
-Heu quelle question ?  
-Bien, vous viendrez me voir après les cours miss fini le professeur de divination en se retournant vers une élève de Serpentard qui répondit à sa question  
-Sun ça va ? T'es bizarre depuis ce matin dis Tim en la fixant les sourcils froncés  
-Ce matin ? Il est quelle heure ?  
-Presque midi, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive aujourd'hui  
-Rien, rien ... je suis mal réveillé t'inquiète dit-elle en réfléchissant à toute allure  
La crise de somnambulisme pouvait passer, mais là, elle n'avait aucun souvenir de s'être levé, d'avoir été en cours et surtout d'avoir parlé avec ces amis. Mais elle ne pouvait rien leur dire, elle ne pouvait pas les inquiéter

-Bon, je vous écoute quelles sont les raisons de vos troubles de l'attention ces derniers temps ? Demandât le professeur assis à son bureau en fixant Sun  
-Je l'ignore monsieur, je suis désolé ça doit être la fatigue, je dors très mal ces temps-ci  
-Vous avez des problèmes ?  
-Non , non pas vraiment . Mais je vous promets de faire un effort  
-J'y compte bien . Écouter, vous avez toujours été une très bonne élève, pas la plus assidue, c'est sur, mais très doué , si jamais essayer d'aller à l'infirmerie demander de quoi dormir à Madame Pomefresh je  
-J'y penserai sourit-elle . Je peux y aller ?  
-Bien sûr et reposez-vous bien  
-C'est promis sourit elle en refermant la porte de la classe avant que son sourire ne s'efface et qu'elle se laisse tomber le long du mur avant de se frotter les yeux elle n'y comprenait décidément rien , elle avait l'impression de devenir folle . Finalement, elle soupira , se releva et ce remis à sourire en croisant d'autres élèves dans les couloirs  
-Ah Sun bah alors on s'inquiétait depuis ton comportement bizarre de ce matin  
-Désoler tu me connais je ne suis pas du matin dit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie

-Sun  
-C'est bon me regarder pas avec cette tête de déterrer, je vais bien, mais j'ai la dalle sourit elle en partant vers la grande salle tandis que ces 3 meilleurs amis s'adressaient un regard inquiet  
Après le repas alors que le quatuor avançait dans le couloir, une bande de Serdaigle apparut devant eux  
-Hey vous permettez que je vous empreinte Sun un moment ?  
-Elle est assez grande pour faire ce qu'elle veut répondit simplement Fred  
-Parfait souris Alexandre en attrapant Sun par la main tandis que ces amis s'éloignèrent  
-James ? Ou tu vas ? Demandât Tim e le voyant monter les escaliers non loin d'eux en courant  
-Heu, j'ai un truc à faire, je vous rejoins dit-il en disparaissant rapidement  
-Je suis le seul à ne pas sentir ce plan ?  
-Heu nan moi aussi confirmât Tim

-Alors ça a été ta journée ? Demandât Alexandre après avoir embrassé Sun  
-Heu plutôt étrange à vrai dire  
-À cause de quoi ?  
-Rien, c'est sans importance sourit-elle et toi ça va ?  
-Beaucoup mieux depuis que je te vois sourit le Serdaigle en l'embrassant  
Sun souris alors contre ces lèvres avant de sentir quelque chose couler contre son visage. Elle se redécolla donc vite d'Alexandre pour le voir trempé d'un liquide à la texture bizarre  
-Oh non c'est pas vrai . Je ... je suis désolé . Je reviens dit elle en partant en courant

-James Sirius Potter ! Hurlât la Gryffondor en rattrapant son meilleur ami avançant un peu plus loin dans un autre couloir  
-Sun souris celui-ci en se retournant vers elle  
-Pourquoi t'as fait ça dit-elle en le rejoignant d'un pas rapide  
-Fait quoi ?  
-Oh ne fais pas l'innocent, il n'y a que toi pour faire ça. Je te savais pas puéril, mais pas à ce point-là  
-Oh Sun c'était qu'une blague . On en fait tout le temps qu'est-ce que ça change  
-On avait un accord , on ne vise personne en particulier et pas les personnes proches de nous  
-Je ne suis pas proche d'Alexandre  
-Mais moi mais apparemment ça tu t'en fous  
-Oh Sun réfléchi 2 secondes ce garçon ne t'aime pas comme il devrait  
-Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Pour toi ça semble si impossible qu'on m'aime, c'est ça ?  
-Quoi ? Non j'ai jamais dit ça  
-Tu sais quoi laisse tomber . Va te faire voir dit-elle en faisant demi-tour  
-Sun attend ce n'est pas ce que je ...  
-Laisse-moi ok je ... dit-elle en se retenant au mur  
-Sun ça va ? Demandât James en se penchant vers elle  
-Ça va , ça va je veux juste que tu me laisses ... je ... dit-elle en s'effondrant se faisant rattraper de justesse par James  
-Sun ... Sun dit-il en la secouant . Par merlin  
Il l'attrapa alors dans ces bras et partir à l'infirmerie

-Monsieur Potter  
-Bonjour dis Harry en arrivant devant le gardien de la prison . Elle voulait me voir il me semble  
-Oh oui, je vous conduis à sa cellule dis l'homme en attrapant ces clés  
-Ça ira, vous pouvez nous laisser dis Harry en arrivant devant la cellule en question  
-Vous êtes sûr que ...  
-Je dirige la brigade des aurors d'Angleterre, vous croyez vraiment que j'aurais besoin que vous me protégiez ?  
-Heu non bien sûr ... Toquer à la porte quand vous avez besoin alors  
-D'accord approuvât Harry avant d'avancer devant des barreaux refermant une veille dame assise au sol au fin fond de sa cellule  
-Monsieur Potter sourit-elle de ces affreuses dents noires en se levant d'un coup  
-Rester loin de moi  
-vous avez peur ? Sourit-elle encore plus  
-Disons que je n'apprécie simplement pas les gens qui essayent de s'en prendre à mes fils. Bon qu'est-ce que vous vouliez  
-Vous l'avez senti n'est-ce pas ? Dit-elle d'un air de dément. Je peux le voir dans votre regard, vous paniquez  
-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez  
-Elle vous brûle, comme à l'époque dit-elle en approchant sa main de sa cicatrice, mais Harry retint bien vite son bras. Moi aussi, je le ressens enchaînât, elle en levant sa manche pour laisser apparaître la marque des ténèbres. Les couleurs reviennent peu à peu comme quand il est revenu la dernière fois  
-Il ne reviendra pas, je l'ai tué moi-même  
-vous vous mentez à vous-même dit-elle d'un air fier  
-Vous êtes folles à lié. Je n'ai plus rien à vous dire dit-il en s'approchant de la porte  
-Il y à la prophétie, elle va se réaliser .J 'y veille depuis toujours hurlât elle alors qu'Harry toqua à la porte feignant de ne pas l'écouter. Elle le fera revenir dans peu de temps, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps  
-Monsieur Potter ?  
-Ouvrez-moi, j'aimerais sortir répondis Harry au gardien  
-Elle est à poudlard avec vos enfants monsieur Potter hurlât-elle une dernière fois alors que le garde refermât la porte dans le dos d'Harry

-Sun ? Sun ? Dis Tim pencher au-dessus de son lit alors qu'elle ouvrit doucement les yeux  
-Et ben, tu nous a fait une belle peur sourit Fred  
-Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Dit-elle en se redressant d'un coup dans son lit avant de comprendre que c'était une mauvaise idée alors que sa tête se remit à tourner  
-Vous avez fait un malaise lui répondis madame Pomefresh en se rapprochant de son lit. Vous avez eu de la chance que monsieur Potter soit là  
La brune tourna alors la tête pour voir James légèrement en recul lui adresser un faible sourire  
-Merci dit-elle doucement  
-De rien dis James en se rapprochant doucement  
-Je suppose que tu veux me dire que tu es désolé  
-Non pas vraiment non . Je ne ferais jamais des excuses pour un truc que je sais que j'ai eu raison de faire  
-James soupirât-il  
-Oh allez Sun on à vu Alexandre c'était pas si grave relativisa Fred  
-Peut-être, mais c'est le principe  
Un gros blanc se fit alors dans la salle entre les 4 maraudeurs  
-Mais il faut avouer que c'était drôle dis Tim alors que tout le monde se retourna vers lui. Fred fut le premier à lui adresser un sourire avant qu'ils n'explosent tous les 2 de rire bien vite suivis par James tandis que Sun continua d'essayer de bouder, mais ne pues tenir bien longtemps avant de rigoler avec eux

Plus tard dans la soirée alors que les 3 garçons avaient rejoient leur dortoir la porte de l'infirmerie se rouvris sur Alexandre

-Hey rayon de soleil sourit-il  
-Salut dit-elle en répondant à son sourire  
-Comment tu vas ?  
-J'ai connu mieux puis actuellement, je suis à moitié droguer par la potion de sommeil que Pomefresh m'a obligé à avalé  
-Je vois rigolât il légèrement  
-Je suis désolé Alexandre pour la blague de James  
-Oh tu sais, c'était plutôt drôle relativisât il  
-Oui oui c'est vrai sourit Sun en s'endormant doucement l'effet de la potion étant complet  
-Bon nuit rayon de soleil souris Alexandre en lui embrassant rapidement le front avant de quitter l'infirmerie


	15. Chapter 15 noël à Poudlard et au terrier

-Hey les gars attendez nous hurlât Alice en courant vers le poudlard express avec son frère. On peut se joindre à vous ?  
-Bien sûr souris Rose  
Le trio accompagné des jumeaux montèrent ensuite dans le train avant de trouver un compartiment vide  
-Alors il parait que vous fêtez noël avec nous cette année ? Demandât Albus une fois qu'ils furent tous les 5 installés  
-Oui, votre grand-mère nous à invité. C'est trop bien, j'ai toujours adoré les noëls au terrier, c'est toujours les meilleurs souris Franck  
-C'est vrai que c'est tellement mieux que dans notre famille rigolât Alice la dernière fois l'oncle de notre père à embêter Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il lui prouve qu'il avait lui aussi des pouvoirs magique  
-Oh faut avouer que c'était plutôt drôle  
-Franck, tu fais vraiment un piètre grand frère se moqua sa jumelle  
-Faudra t'y faire, c'est toi l'aîné  
-D'une heure  
-Ouai mais quand même  
-Sinon toi Scorp' tu vas faire quoi ? Demanda Rose en se tournant vers le blond laissant sa meilleure amie se chamailler avec son frère  
-Oh, on est invité chez ma tante. Je vais devoir revoir mon abruti de cousin soupira-t-il  
-Arrête, je suis sûr que Xavier te manque à Poudlard  
-C'est ça ouai soupirât l'hérité Malfoy tandis que Rose se moqua de lui

Un peu plus loin dans le poudlard express Roxanne avança avec Wendy cherchant une place ou s'installer  
-Ici vient dis la jeune Weasley en ouvrant l'un des compartiments. On peut s'asseoir ?  
-Bien sûr lui souris son frère en plein duel de cartes explosif avec James.  
-Où sont Sun et Tim ? Demandât Wendy une fois qu'elle eut posé sa valise  
-Oh, ils restent à poudlard pour les vacances  
-Pour quelle raison ? Demandât Roxanne en s'installant à côté de son cousin  
-Bah Tim parce que ces parents sont partis en seconde lune de miel et Sun pour les mêmes raisons que l'année dernière mais vue qu'elle n'est pas seule à poudlard cette année ça va  
-Ok c'est dommage, on s'était bien amusé l'année dernière dit Roxanne  
-Bah, on est là nous Roxi on ne s'ennuie jamais si on est là souris James en passant un bras au-dessus des épaules de sa cousine  
-Ouai c'est vrai souris la petite métisse. Bon, on peut jouer avec vous ?  
-Bien sûr approuvèrent les 2 garçons

Quelques heures plus tard le train arriva enfin en gare de King cross et tous les élèves commencèrent à affluer dans les couloirs pour descendre  
-Et Lil's la retint James donne moi ça sourit il en attrapant la valise de sa petite sœur, elle est plus lourde que toi  
-James, je n'ai plus 5 ans, tu sais  
-Ouai j'ai dû mal à m'y faire, mais je sais sourit-il  
-Merci quand même souris la petite rousse. En bondissant sur le quai suivis par son frère aîné  
-Parfait vous êtes là souris Ginny en les étreignant. Bien, on y va  
-Pourquoi tu es si pressé ? Demandât Albus en suivant ces parents  
-Teddy doit passer, il a quelque chose à nous dire  
-Quelque chose comme quoi ? Demandât Lily  
-On l'ignore nous aussi souris leur père en arrivant à leur voiture  
La famille Potter s'empressa ensuite de rejoindre son domicile et les 3 vidèrent leur valise alors qu'un crack sonore retentis  
-Teddy hurla Lily en sautant dans les bras du métamorphomage  
-Hey Lily, jolie félicitation pour ton entrée à Gryffondor lui souris le garçon  
-Merci souris la rousse alors qu'il la reposa au sol  
-Désoler on à pas pu venir plus tôt, on est d'abord passé chez mes parents annonçât Victoire  
-Pas de problème, mais essayer vous les invitas Ginny, vous voulez boire quelque chose ?  
-Non ça va, on ne va pas rester  
-Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandât finalement Harry en s'asseyant dans le canapé en face des 2  
Le jeune couple s'est alors regardé en se souriant avant que Ted n'attrapât la main de Victoire  
-Nous allons avoir un bébé sourit il en relevant la tête vers sa famille adoptive  
-Quoi dis Lily en se levant d'un bond. Mais c'est trop génial hurlât, elle en se mettant à sauter sur place  
-félicitation tous les 2 souris Harry  
-Oh et puis mince dis Ginny en les serrant tous les 2 contre elle. Je suis très heureuse pour vous sourit elle en se décollant  
-Merci Ginny  
-Lily calme, toi rigolât Albus en l'obligeant à s'asseoir  
-Mais attend, c'est trop bien  
-Je sais souris le serpentard  
-Il y a un problème dit alors Teddy en fronçant les sourcils  
-Quoi donc ? Demandât Harry  
-James n'a toujours pas parlé sourit-il alors que tout le monde se retourna vers l'aîné Potter  
-Quoi j'essaye juste de savoir à quoi cet enfant va ressembler. C'est pas de ma faute à moi s'il est mal parti dans la vie avec des parents pareil dit-il en éclatant de rire  
-Va te faire voir James lui répondit alors directement Victoire  
-Bon, c'est dommage que tu le prennes comme ça pour un futur parrain dis Ted amusé  
-Futur parrain dis James en arrêtant instantanément de rire  
-Bah oui, tu sais on à beaucoup réfléchis Vic et moi et dans nos frères respectifs, c'est toi le plus âgé donc ça nous semblait normal. Mais bon vu que tu n'as pas l'air enchanté dit-il d'un ton espiègle  
-Non ... Non dit-il un peu pris de cours. Je ... J'accepte. Bien sûr que j'accepte dit-il alors qu'un énorme sourire s'afficha sur son visage tandis qu'il se releva pour se pencher vers le ventre de Victoire. Tu verras petite chose, je serrais le meilleur parrain qu'il y a sur cette terre, je t'apprendrais plein de truc , les meilleures blague à faire  
-C'est ça ne pervertit pas mon enfant James rigolas Victoire en lui donnant une légère claque derrière la tête  
-Je ne le pervertis pas, je lui apprends la vie  
-Mais bien sûr dis la blonde en levant les yeux au ciel  
-Et qui et la marraine demanda ensuite Ginny  
-Oh c'est Dominique. Elle a été plus qu'emballé quand on lui à demandé  
-De toute façon, son parrain sera mieux dis directement James  
-Si tu veux rigolât Teddy en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Bien, on va y aller nous, on doit encore passer chez ma grand-mère . On se voit pour le réveillon

-Fred pousse toi de là, tu m'écrase soupirât Louis  
-Aïe Al' ça c'était ma main  
-désolé, Molly  
-Par Merlin Franck assis, toi soupirât sa sœur  
-Je vous avais dit que cette chambre était trop petite dis Rose assise dans l'un des lits  
-Mais c'est la plus grande du terrier  
-Oui c'est vrai ça confirma Lorcan quand on était petit, on y rentrait tous facilement avec Victoire et Ted en plus  
-Sauf qu'on a grandis au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué soupirât Lucy  
-Bon, bon c'est pas grave, on a cas tous se serrer dis James  
-Et depuis quand c'est toi qui commandes Potter demandât Dominique. C'est moi la plus âgée  
-Et qui est capitaine et donc à l'art de diriger rappelle moi dit-il en lançant un sourire espiègle à sa cousine  
-Oh ferme là monsieur le capitaine rigola Roxanne en lui envoyant un coussin dans la tête  
-Ah ouai tu veux jouer à ça ma petite sourit il en lui relançant sauf qu'elle s'abaissât rapidement et le coussin atterris dans la tête d'Harry le cadet Londubat  
-James ça va pas de t'en prendre aux plus jeunes rigolât Lily en lui envoyant un autre coussin  
-T'as qu'un an de plus que lui ne la ramène pas ma petite sourit-il alors qu'à côté. Dominique avait déjà pris la relève en attaquant Lucy tout comme Albus avec Rose  
-Les enfants ... Les enfants hurlât Molly en bas des escaliers alors qu'aucune réponse ne lui vint aux oreilles. Oh par merlin soupirât, elle en gravissant alors les étages jusqu'à l'ancienne chambre des jumeaux. Les enfants ont ... c'est pas vrai dit-elle en ouvrant de gros yeux face à la scène qui s'offrait à elle. Toute la pièce retournée , des coussins éventrés, des plumes volantes et les enfants se stoppant tout net à l'arrivée de Molly  
-Oh mamy souris Fred, tu voulais quelque chose ?  
-Descendez tous, on mange soupirât elle  
-Personne ne se le refit dire 2 fois pour quitter en vitesse la pièce.  
Une fois tous les jeunes partis Molly sourit toute seule en sortant sa baguette avant de remettre la pièce en état autant, elle devait faire croire qu'elle était en colère autant ravoir une maison sans dessus dessous avec des enfants partout était tout ce qu'elle aimais

-ahah encore gagné hurlât Hugo en levant les bras en signe de victoire vers le plafond alors que Lily se renfrogna devant le jeu d'échec magique  
-On en refait une, je suis sûr que je vais te battre cette fois  
-Lil's tu dis ça à chaque fois se moqua le roux  
-Ah ouai souris la cadette Potter . Rose ?  
-Oui ? Demandât la jeune fille assise un peu plus loin en train de lire un livre  
-Tu veux bien m'aider ? Souris Lily  
-Bien sûr dis Rose en se levant  
-Et mais c'est pas du jeu ça dit Hugo outré  
-Chacun ces armes dis Lily en lui tirant la langue  
-Louis joue avec moi s'il te plaît s'il te plaît s'il te plaît dis Lucy en sautant partout autour de lui  
-Lucy par merlin t'as pas quelqu'un d'autres à aller ennuyer ? Soupirât le blond en plein discutions avec Franck  
-Si, mais c'est plus drôle avec toi souris la cadette de la famille  
-Ah ouai tu le prend comme ça souris le gryffondor avant de se mettre à la chatouiller  
-Ok , c'est bon, j'arrête, j'arrête dis la petite rousse morte de rire  
-C'est bien ce qui me semblait souris Louis fier de lui  
-oh par merlin James, Fred soupira Molly en sursautant par le mini feu d'artifice qu'ils venaient d'allumer dans le salon  
-Mais mamy, il est minuit lui souris James  
-Merlin oui, vous avez raison. C'est noël sourit elle en se retournant vers tout le monde  
Tout le monde se leva alors pour les embrassades et la distribution de cadeaux commença et vers 3h du matin chacun partis se coucher. Fred et James rassemblé dans leur chambre étaient couché dans leur lit respectif en fixant le plafond  
-Dis Fred  
-Oui ?  
-Tu penses qu'ils vont bien ?  
-Ils sont à poudlard et ensemble pourquoi tu voudrais qu'ils n'aille pas bien ? Demandât le roux  
-Ouai c'est vrai, je ne sais pas trop dis James en se retournant sur le côté avant de s'endormir

Le lendemain matin à poudlard un rayon de soleil perçât à travers la fenêtre de la salle commune des Gryffondor éclairant ainsi les 2 jeunes gens endormis l'un sur l'autre dan l'un des canapés. La jeune fille ouvrit alors doucement les yeux avant de sourire  
-Tim , Tim dit-elle en secouant le brun à côté d'elle  
-Quoi râla celui-ci en s'éveillant doucement  
-Réveil toi , c'est le matin de noël dit-elle en se levant d'un bond avant de sourire encore plus face au sapin de noël de la salle. Il y a plein de cadeaux  
-Quoi ? Demandât le garçon en la rejoignant  
-Tu crois que c'est pour nous ?  
-Et bien, nous sommes les seuls élèves de Gryffondor de rester donc je suppose  
Ils se sont alors tous les 2 regardés avant de se sourire et de se mettre à courir vers les cadeaux  
-Oh et Sun la coupa Tim alors qu'elle s'empara déjà d'un cadeau. Joyeux noël  
-Joyeux noël aussi Tim sourit elle en regardant le nom sur le cadeau . C'est de James et Fred  
-J'en ai eu un aussi dis Tim en en attrapant un  
-Des farces et attrapes étonnant dirent ils alors en même temps après avoir déballé ce fameux cadeau  
-Oh il y en à un pour toi d'Alexandre dis le jeune Finnigan en lui tendant le cadeau  
-Oh sourit elle en ouvrant le cadeau contenant un collier. Il est magnifique dit-elle plus pour elle-même . Tim ?  
-Oui ? Demandât il en relevant la tête du cadeau qu'il était en train d'ouvrir  
-Tu peux me l'accrocher ?  
-Bien sûr dit-il en venant se placer derrière elle. Il te va très bien  
-Merci  
-Les 2 repartir ensuite continuer d'ouvrir les cadeaux avant que Tim ne se fige net en lisant la lettre collé sur le cadeau de ces parents  
-Tim ça va ?  
-Je vais être grand frère  
-Quoi ?  
-Mes parents ne sont pas partis en seconde lune de miel dit-il sans lâcher la lettre des yeux. Ma mère ne se sentais pas bien depuis un moment et pour pas m'inquiéter ils ont inventer cette histoire pour pouvoir aller à St Mangouste tranquille et elle est enceinte. Je vais être grand frère sourit il en relevant la tête vers sa meilleure amie  
-C'est super. Félicitation  
-Bon on devrait aller déjeuner, tu ne penses pas  
-Oui je vais me changer 'arrive  
-Moi aussi répondis le brun en partant vers le dortoir des garçons  
Arriver dans son dortoir Sun attrapa donc le pull bien chaud que Molly lui avait envoyé cette année encore tout comme à Tim . Au moment où elle allait descendre une fois changer, elle fut surprise par un bruit venant de la fenêtre . Elle s'approcha donc de celle-ci et aperçut une chouette de l'autre côté .  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? Demandât-elle plus pour elle-même en ouvrant la fenêtre  
L'oiseau entra alors dans le dortoir et se posa sur son lit attendant pour lui donner la lettre  
Sun fronça alors les sourcils en apercevant son nom sur enveloppe alors que l'oiseau lui était inconnu . Elle s'empara alors de la lettre. Ouvris sa valise en sortis quelques graines pour l'oiseau qui les avala goulûment avant de repartir comblé par la même fenêtre . Laissant Sun observer cette lettre plus qu'étrange. Il y avait un sortilège autours, un sortilège qui lui était inconnu. Et le papier était jauni comme si cela datait de quelques années . Mais aucun nom dessus en dehors du sien . Elle pensa tout d'abord à l'apporter au professeur pour être sûr qu'il n'y ai aucun danger mais elle finit par céder à la tentation et déchira le papier . Dedans aucune lettre juste une fiole . Une fiole étrange avec un espèce de liquide gris qui bougeait tout seul . Sun le retourna alors dans tous les sens essayant de comprendre l'origine de cette chose mais rien y fit . Elle tendit alors la main pour l'ouvrir mais s'arrêtât net . Il valait mieux être prudent avec ça et découvrir d'abord ce que c'est .  
-Sun ... Sun t'a fini ? J'ai faim moi  
-Oui oui j'arrive hurlât elle à l'intention de son meilleur ami avant de se pencher pour dissimuler le flacon dans sa valise . Cette lettre lui était adressée à elle et elle voulait découvrir ce que c'est seule  
Les 2 gryffondor quittèrent ensuite la salle commune pour rejoindre la grande salle avant de s'émerveiller face à la décoration magnifique qui s'offrait à eux.  
-Ah mademoiselle Mc Fly , monsieur Finnigan venez les invitât Mc Gonagal assise à une table avec les professeurs et les élevés restés à poudlard  
Les 2 s'empressèrent alors de les rejoindre  
-Joyeux noël professeur souris Sun en s'asseyant à côté de la directrice  
-Oui joyeux noël à vous aussi dit-elle en laissant pour une fois tomber son air dur et sévère

Pendant ce temps au terrier Albus ouvris doucement les yeux et se releva pour observer Louis et Hugo qui dormaient toujours. N'arrivant plus à dormir, il décida de se lever et descendis les nombreux étages du terrier comprenant que tout le monde dormait encore vu le calme qui régnait. Alors qu'il arriva dans la cuisine, il s'arrêtant net en entendant la voix de son père venir du salon. Il s'approcha alors doucement de la porte pour écouter  
-Harry ne me dit quand même pas que tu la crois retentis la voix d'Hermione  
-Oui sur ce coup-là, je suis d'accord avec elle. Une veille folle te dit que tu sais qui est sur le point de revenir et tu la crois ? Dois-je te rappeler qu'elle a voulu tuer nos enfants juste pour venger son maître. Il ne faut pas que tu rentres dans son délire dis Ron  
-Sauf qu'elle avait raison sur un point  
-De quoi ?  
-Ça recommence, ma cicatrice recommence à me faire mal  
-Harry, tu ne penses pas que c'est justement parce qu'elle t'a dit ça que tu a cette impression ?  
-Je l'ai ressenti avant d'aller la voir dit-il d'une voix grave  
-Oh Albus tu es réveillé retentis une voix dans le dos du Serpentard le faisan sursauter  
-Oh bonjour mamy dit-il en se retournant vers elle  
-Tu viens m'aider à préparer le déjeuner ?  
-Heu oui bien sûr dit-il en adressant un dernier regard à la porte du salon avant de soupirer et de suivre sa grand-mère  
Ils commencèrent donc à cuisiner tous les 2 alors que la porte du salon s'ouvrit sur Ron, Hermione et Harry se stoppant net apercevant les 2 dans la cuisine  
-Oh parfait vous êtes réveiller vous aussi vous aller donc pouvoir, nous aider souris Molly  
-Bien sûr dis Hermione en s'emparant des quelques ingrédients  
-Bonjour mon grand souris Harry en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule d'Albus qui ne pue s'empêcher de fixer la cicatrice sur son front  
-Est-ce que ça va ? Demandât, il en voyant le trouble de son fils  
-Heu oui, oui bien sûr sourit-il comme si de rien était avant de continuer à cuisiner

Il fait froid très froid, elle est congelée. N'en pouvant plus Sun ouvris les yeux avant de de se relever d'un coup . Que faisait-elle dans la forêt interdite en pleine nuit . En pyjama et à pied nu alors qu'il pleut des cordes . Complètement congelé et paniqué à l'idée qu'elle avait encore eu une crise de somnambulisme, elle resserra ces bras autour d'elle et commença à avancer sans doute vers la sortie, mais elle n'en était pas sur , elle n'avait jamais visité ce coin là de la forêt. Un coin isolé et plus sombre encore que les autres .  
Elle sursauta alors entendant des bruits derrière elle . Puis une énorme ombre s'approcha d'elle menaçante la forçant à reculer n'ayant pas sa baguette pour se protéger . Elle finit par se retrouver au sol après avoir trébuché sur une racine alors que l'ombre s'approcha de plus en plus laissant apparaître un centor  
-Que fais-tu là sorcière demandât celui-ci d'une voix dur  
-Je ... Je ne sais pas dit-elle d'une voix tremblante . Je me suis perdu  
-Ce n'est pas un coin sur pour une petite sorcière tel que toi viens dit-il en l'attrapant par la main pour la faire monter sur son dos avant d'avancer  
-Ou tu m'emmènes ?  
-Je te ramène près du château tu à l'air d'être plutôt malade  
-Je ... Merci  
-Et voilà dit-il, je ne peux pas aller plus loin après la forêt va à droite, tu arrimeras dans le parc de poudlard  
-C'est très gentil merci  
-Mais que je ne te revois plus dans cette partie de la forêt  
-Oui bien sûr dit-elle en partant doucement dans la direction indiquée avant d'apercevoir le soleil se levant doucement

-Sun ? Par merlin dis Tim en se levant d'un bond du canapé de la salle commune de gryffondor . Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé  
-Je ... j'ai été faire un tour  
-En plein hiver, à pied nu en pyjama et en pleine nuit ?  
-Désoler  
-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?  
-j'avais un truc faire  
-Sun qu'est-ce qui s'est passé réellement ? Dit-il en la fixant intensément  
-Ça ne te regarde pas soupirât elle en s'asseyant dans l'un des canapé devant le feu essayent de se réchauffer un peu  
-T'es brûlante de fièvre. Je vais chercher de quoi te changer dit-il en partant dans son dortoir ne pouvant pas entrer dans le dortoir des filles  
-Tien enfile un de mes pyjama le temps que j'aille chercher discrètement un truc à l'infirmerie  
-Merci Tim dit-elle avant de tousser à s'en décrocher les poumons tandis qu'il quitta la salle en lui adressant un regard inquiet  
Al 'infirmerie Madame Pomefresh semblait dormir encore ce qui permit à Tim de piquer discrètement quelques potions  
-Tien avale ça dit-il en s'asseyant à côté de Sun couché dans le canapé  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
-ça , une potion pour la toux, ça une pour la fièvre et ça s'est pour que tu dormes un peu  
-merci dit-elle sincèrement en avalant docilement les 3 potions. Tu feras un très bon grand frère, tu sais sourit-elle avant de s'endormir tandis qu'il soupira en la fixant avant de partir dans son dortoir pour attraper un parchemin et une plume

« salut les gars

J'ai un problème ici . Je sais qu'on s'est dit qu'on trouvait Sun bizarre ces temps-ci, mais sans plus en parler. Là ça devient une urgence elle vient d'aller se promener en pleine nuit dans la forêt un interdite je suppose en voyant les feuilles sur elle . Mais surtout elle était en pyjama et à pied nu . Elle est maintenant malade comme un chien . Rassurez-vous, je la soigne mais elle refuse de me dire ce qu'elle était partie faire . Je vous le confirme Sun nous cache quelque chose et il faut découvrir quoi rapidement parce qu'elle commence vraiment à mettre sa santé en danger

Sur ce je vous souhaite quand même un joyeux noël , on se voit à la rentrée

Tim »

-Fred t'a vu ? Dis James en ayant fini la lettre  
-De ? Demandat-il couché sur son lit à jouer avec l'un des jeux de la boutique de farce et attrape  
-Ça crétin dit-il en lui lançant la lettre.  
Le roux se releva alors et commença à la lire  
-Tu crois qu'elle faisait quoi ? Demandât il une fois qu'il eut fini  
-J'en ai aucune idée soupirât l'aîné Potter en s'asseyant dans son lit. Tu crois que ça pourrait avoir un rapport avec ces cauchemars ?  
-Je ne sais pas, c'est possible après tout elle a l'air de prendre tout ça très à cœur  
-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi Sun soupira James pour lui-même en se couchant pour fixer le plafond

Quelques jours plus tard Ron revint du travail par la cheminée de sa maison pour ensuite aller embrasser sa famille  
-Rose ?  
-Oui ? Demandât elle assise sur l'un des canapés à lire  
-Ta marraine et ton oncle Harry t'invitent à dormir chez eux . Tu as envie d'y aller ?  
-T'es au courant que Scorpius y est ? Demandât elle en levant les yeux vers lui  
-Je sais bien soupirât il mais bon je crois que je dois commencer à me faire au fait que ce n'est pas son père dit-il en fixant Hermione qui lui envoya un sourire . Mais tu dormiras avec Lily prévient-il directement  
-Bien sûr papa sourit elle en se levant d'un bond avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue . Merci dit elle avant de monter préparer ces affaires  
-Et toi Hugo ? Dit-il en s'asseyant à côté de son fils . Ils t'ont invité aussi . Lily a justement invité une amie  
-Qui ça ?  
-Une certaine Mélanie  
-Oh non dit-il directement d'une moue dégoûte  
-Tu sais mon grand quand j'avais ton âge moi aussi j'avais une fille que je n'aimais pas vraiment . Elle m'énervait tellement  
-C'est vrai et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Tu lui à lancer un sors préparer une blague d'oncle George et oncle Fred ? Lui demandât il en souriant  
-Non rigolât Ron , je l'ai épousé dit-il en fixant Hermione qui travaillait assise un peu plus loin  
-Oh c'est dégueu dis le petit roux en se renfrognant tandis que son père éclata de rire à côté de lui  
-Voilà j'ai tout ce qui me faut souris Rose en revenant dans la pièce  
-Parfait on y va dis Ron en se levant pour attraper la main de sa fille avant qu'ils disparaissent tous les 2 dans un crack sonore

-Oh bonjour Rose souris Harry en les voyants tous les 2 apparaître dans le salon  
-Bonjour oncle Harry dit-elle en lui faisant la bise  
-Albus est dans sa chambre si tu veux  
-Merci dit-elle en montant les escaliers  
-Mais maman ! Retentis alors, la voix de James à l'étage  
-Non James s'est confisqué avant que tu nous fasses exploser la maison  
-Mais je sais ce que je fais  
-Mais bien sûr dis Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel avant de descendre les escaliers . Tu ne le veux pas ? Dit-elle à son frère en parlant de James  
-Oh non ça va je suis très bien avec les 2 miens aussi calmes que leur mère souris Ron . Puis j'ai déjà bien assez donné avec les jumeaux  
-Crois moi être le frère/la sœur ou la mère de pareil n'est vraiment pas la même chose je comprend de mieux en mieux maman  
-Parce que tu lui ressembles de plus en plus dis Ron d'un air moqueur tandis que sa petite sœur lui envoya un regard meurtrier

Pendant ce temps en haut Rose vint de passer la porte pour se coucher dans le lit d'Albus entre ces 2 meilleurs amis  
-Ah parfais, tu es là lui dis Albus en se retournant vers elle  
-Oui pourquoi ?  
-Tu le mot et de quoi le traduire ?  
-Je devais m'occuper pour les vacances dit-elle en sortant tout de son sac. Pourquoi ?  
-Il faut se dépêcher à finir de traduire lui répondis Scorpius . La prophétie à l'air de plus en plus vrai  
-Comment ça ?  
-J'ai surpris une conversation de mon père et tes parents , il a été voir la mangemort en prison et elle lui à parler de la prophétie et sa cicatrice recommence à lui faire mal  
-Et ce n'est pas tout dit Scorpius alors que les 2 lui adressaient un regard interrogateur. J'ai surpris mon père sortant de la salle de bains en caleçon et sa marque reviens  
-Comment ça elle revient ?  
-Le bas recommence à se noircir. Quand il a vu que je la fixait il à tout fait pour la cacher . Mais je l'ai entendu parler à ma mère, elle commence à lui brûler comme quand il les appelait pendant la guerre  
Rose et Albus se sont alors retournés l'un vers l'autre pour s'adresser un regard grave


	16. Chapter 16 la douloureuse vérité

Un cri de douleur strident parcourut la vallée  
-papa !  
Sun hurla à pleins poumons en courant pour le rejoindre  
-Arrêter, je vous en pris suppliât elle à l'homme qui lui envoyait ce sors de torture  
-Mais voyons miss Mc Fly je ne fais rien, ou plutôt nous le faisons ensemble  
Elle sursauta alors en constatant que c'était elle qui tenait la baguette  
-Non , non je ne peux pas je ... non dit-elle en tombant à genoux , je suis désolé suppliât elle  
-Sun , Sun !  
Elle se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit  
-Sun dépêche toi retenti la voix de Tim en bas des escaliers du dortoir , ils vont bientôt arriver  
La jeune gryffondor soupirât alors et se leva de son lit pour se grainer jusqu'au bord de celui-ci afin d'attraper sa robe de sorcière pour l'enfiler rapidement  
-Ah enfin allez viens dis le jeune Finnigan en sortant déjà dans la salle commune la voyant arriver  
-Oui oui c'est bon dit-elle en peinant à le suivre .  
À peine furent ils arrivé devant a grande porte d'entre que celle-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer tout les élèves revenant de vacances  
-Tu le vois toi ? Demandât Tim en parcourant les élèves des yeux  
-Là sourit Sun ? Les gars dit-elle en fonçant sur Fred et James pour les serrer contre elle  
-Salut Sun rigolèrent ils en l'interceptant , salut Tim sourirent ils le voyant arriver un peu plus calmement  
-Salut les gars  
-Alors tu vas devenir grand frère  
-Ouai mes parents ont toujours voulu un autre enfant après moi sans jamais y parvenir. Ma mère est aux anges et toi futur parrain ?  
-Ouai sourit James fier avant que son sourire ne se fane tout doucement  
-Sun ?  
-Alexandre sourit celle-ci en se retournant vers son petit ami avant de l'embrasser  
-Alors ces vacances ? Demandât les Serdaigle  
-Tu m'as manqué  
-Toi , aussi , bien on se voit tantôt  
-D'accord sourit-elle alors qu'il rejoint ces amis

Quelques jours plus tard alors que Scorpius était en entraînement de quidditch et que Rose travaillais sur un travail de groupe. Albus était seul à la bibliothèque en train d'essayer de continuer de déchiffrer la prophétie  
-Ça n'a vraiment aucun sens soupirât il en passant sa main dans ces cheveux en signe de désespoir  
-Tu parles tout seul ? Demandât une voix dans son dos  
-Heu ouai dit-il en se retournant salut Tracy  
-Dis donc c'est un devoir ça dit-elle en observant la feuille devant Albus  
-Heu ouai répondis le jeune Potter en se maudissant de pas avoir caché ça . C'est en histoire  
-Histoire, mais on à jamais eu un devoir aussi dur nous dit-elle étoné  
-Ouai il n'aime pas trop les Serpentard je pense  
-Sans doute répondis la petite asiatique en rigolant . C'est de l'hindi ça ?  
-Ouai comment tu sais ça ?  
\- J'aime beaucoup étudier les langues anciennes avec ma mère c'est distrayant sourit-elle et celle-là est assez simple le mot sur lequel tu bloque, c'est sang pur  
-Tu penses ? Dit-il en se retournant vers la feuille mais oui ça colle parfaitement. Merci  
-De rien je ne suis pas une Serdaigle pour rien , tu dois me trouver bizarre hein dit-elle en rigolant  
-Nan au moins tu as des passe-temps intelligent sourit-il  
-Tracy !  
-Oh je dois y aller dit-elle en relevant les yeux vers ces amis . On se voit plus tard

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans la forêt interdite toute seule en pleine nuit  
-Je chassais  
-Sun soupira Fred  
-Quoi, c'est bon les gars, je vous demande pas ce que vous faites à chaque moment de la journée moi . Vous inquiétez pas c'était rien de grave dit-elle en se levant du canapé pour partir dans son dortoir  
-Elle ne nous diras jamais rien hein ? Soupirât James  
-Je pense bien , elle est trop bornée pour ça confirmât Tim  
\- On peux savoir ou tu vas ? Demandât James en voyant son cousin partir vers le portrait de la grosse dame  
-J'ai un truc à faire , Sun à raison hein on à le droit d'avoir une vie sans qu'on sache toujours tout  
-Ne me dis pas qu'il va commencer à devenir bizarre lui aussi dis Tim en fixant James une fois Fred partis  
-Il semblerais bien soupirât l'aîné Potter

-Rendez la moi arrêter dis une voix plaintive au même moment dans l'un des couloirs du château  
Hugo se stoppa alors net en fronçant les sourcils . Il avança ensuite un peu pour trouver élèves de 6 éme s'amuser à se lancer une baguette qu'une petite élève de 1ére essayais désespérément d'attraper . Hugo se rendit alors compte que cette petite Poufsoufle n'était autre que Mélanie  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y à minimoys on est trop petite pour la récupérer ? Se moqua l'un des garçons  
-Laissé là tranquille retentis alors une voix faisant se retourner les 3 garçons avant que l'un d'eux n'affiche un énorme sourire  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y à Weasley on est venu sauver sa petite copine ? Mais ou est donc ta petite famille ? Tu ne saura rien faire sans elle  
Les 2 se sont alors défié du regard  
-Rend-lui sa baguette dis le jeune gryffondor  
-Sinon quoi demandât l'un des garçons alors qu'Hugo sortit sa baguette  
-Ouh mais c'est qu'il veut se battre le petit se moqua le 3 éme garçon et qu'est ce que tu compte faire le rouquin  
-Crache limace hurlât alors Hugo  
Et tandis que l'un des garçons évita habillement le sors , celui-ci revint à son propriétaire  
-Hugo dit Mélanie d'une voix plaintive alors que le garçon fit une tête dégouttée avant de tomber à genoux pour cracher une première limace  
-Allez venez les gars . Je crois qu'il à eu son compte rigolât l'un des garçons en lançant la baguette de Mélanie au sol avant de partir suivis par ces amis  
-Hugo , dis Mélanie en s'agenouillant à coté de lui alors qu'il crachait une 2 éme limace . Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?  
-J'en sais rien avouât-il, je suppose qu'il n'y à que moi qui peux te faire la misère dit-il laissant échapper un petit rire à la jeune poufsoufle  
-Mélanie retentis une voix un peu plus loin dans le couloir . Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Demandât Julia en arrivant au niveau des 2, 1 ére année  
C'est des 6 éme qui m'ont ennuyer et Hugo à voulu m'aider, mais il à reçu ...  
-Le sors de crache limace finit la métisse en grimaçant face à l'animal gluant qui sortait de la bouche du jeune Weasley . Allez vient, on dois l'emmener à l'infirmerie dis la gryffondor

-Oh ce n'est pas grand chose, il faut juste attendre que ça passe . Tenez mon garçon vomissez dans ce sceau dis l'infirmière en leur tendant l'objet  
-Allez ça va aller dis Julia en frottant par compassion le dos d'Hugo . Au fait qui vous a embêté ? Il faut prévenir les préfets on ne peux pas laisser passer ça  
-C'est pas grave Julia assura Mélanie  
-Bien sûr que si dis la métisse en se levant . Hey Mélanie t'est ma cousine , on est les filles des jumelles Patil on ne va pas se laisser faire comme ça . Ne t'inquiète pas je m'en occuperais moi-même  
-Merci souris la petite Poufsoufle  
-Bon je dois vous laisser ne t'inquiète pas ça va aller d'accord dit-elle à Hugo qui lui adressa un regard de remerciement avant de re vomir une limace

Julia parcourut ensuite le château pour arriver dans le parc  
-T'es en retard retenti une voix dans son dos la faisant sursauter. Désoler j'aidais ma cousine , des 6 éme l'on embêter elle et ton cousin  
-Mon cousin ? Va falloir être plus précis je n'en ai pas qu'un se moque Fred  
-Hugo répondit-elle amuser  
-Oh et ils vont bien ?  
-Ouai Hugo à juste subis un sort de crache limace  
-Oh dit-il dégoûter . Franchement pas le plus agréable  
-Ça c'est sur approuvât elle  
-Bien ce n'est pas le tout de ça mais nous avons une leçon à commencer  
-On est vraiment obligé dit-elle en grimaçant  
-Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?  
-Si soupirât il allez vas y montre moi cette magique technique Weasley  
-D'accord sourit il en enfourchant son balai avant de lui tendre la main  
-Quoi ?  
-Monte  
-Hors de question  
-Tu doutes de la méthode Weasley dit-il en levant un sourcil amusé  
-Si je meurs, tu auras ça sur ta conscience soupirât elle en montant derrière lui  
-Ça marche rigola-t-il  
-Tu ne va pas trop haut

-Mais non dit-il en décollant  
-Fred , Fred là c'est trop haut dit-elle en resserrant un peu plus son étreinte autour de lui  
-Il faut vaincre ta peur  
-Nan il en est hors de question dit-elle en fermant les yeux . Repose-moi par terre, je t'en pris  
-Attends 2 secondes dit-il en continuant à avancer. J'aimerais que tu ouvres les yeux justes 2 minutes  
-Nan  
-S'il te plaît  
Elle soupirât alors avant de doucement les ouvrir et d'ouvrir doucement la bouche face au paysage magnifique qui s'offrait à eux  
-Alors encore peur du vide souris Fred en la fixant amusé  
-C'est magnifique , comment t'a trouvé cet endroit ?  
-Oh à force de me promener dit-il en continuant à avancer dans ces plaines à perte de vue . Après un bon quart d'heure il repartit vers le château pour se poser doucement dans le parc  
-Alors ce vertige ?  
-Ça va un peu mieux merci sourit elle en déposant un léger baiser sur sa joue et je l'admets la méthode Weasley fonctionne  
-Bien alors tant qu'on est dans les confessions disons que tu es la première à la tester  
-Vous vous êtes joué de moi monsieur Weasley dit-elle faussement outré

Les 2 se sont ensuite assis sur un banc plus loin pour commencer à discuter. Fred lui expliquant les quelques blagues qu'ils avaient faites pendant les vacances de noël avec James tandis que celle-ci l'écoutait en rigolant . Fred l'observa alors éclater de rire face à l'une de ces nombreuse blagues et comme pris par une pulsion , il se rapprocha d'elle pour coller ces lèvres aux siennes . Il ne comprit ce qu'il avait que lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle répondit timidement à son baiser  
-Je ... dit-il en se décollant d'elle gêné  
-Tait toi sourit elle amusé de voir le fameux Fred Weasley das cet état avant d'à son tour l'embrasser le faisant sourire contre ces lèvres  
-On devrait rentrer dit-elle finalement en se décollant de lui hors d'haleine  
Fred approuva alors et les 2 parcoururent le château en silence avant que 2 personnes ne passent devant eux dans l'autre couloir  
-Mélanie les retint Julia en se précipitant vers eux . Ça va mieux ?

-Ouai c'est passé merci dis Hugo , Fred ? Dit-il en constatant son cousin derrière la métisse  
-Alors les limaces c'était sympa ? Se moqua celui-ci en ébouriffant les cheveux roux d'Hugo  
-C'est ça ouai soupirât il en repoussant son bras . Au fait qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
-On c'est croisé par hasard et on allait à la grande salle souris Julia  
-Ouai exactement confirmât Fred

-Ou est Fred ?  
-C'est vrai que ça ne lui ressemble pas d'arriver en retard au repas dit Sun en observant tout les élèves autour d'elle  
-Le voilà dit Tim en regardant la porte par laquelle entrais les 3 gryffondor et Mélanie . Et alors que les 2 plus jeunes les quittèrent pour s'asseoir avec leurs 3 amis , Fred et Julia continuèrent à avancer ensemble le long de la table de Gryffondor  
-Ils iraient bien ensemble dis Sun en les fixant  
-Quoi ? Dis James en étouffant avec le bout de viande qu'il avait dans la bouche , Fred en couple on aura tout vu dit-il moqueur  
-Quoi peut être qu'il en aura marre d'enchaîner les copines stupides et sans cervelles qui ne dur que 2 jours lui  
-Oh ça va hein tout le monde ne peut pas sortir avec quelqu'un pendant 4 mois  
-Bientôt 5 enfaîtent sourit-elle . Non mais pourquoi il faut toujours que vous jouiez les imbéciles ? Vous ne savez pas être un peu comme Tim  
-Mais il à jamais eu de copines lui ça ne compte pas  
-Justement lui au moins ne joue pas avec les filles  
-Et pourquoi tu me fais la morale à moi alors que Fred à eu plus de copines que moi  
-Parce qu'il est moins un cas désespéré que toi se moquât-elle  
-Qu'est ce que tu lui à encore fait pour qu'il râle ? Demandât Fred amusé en s'asseyant à côté de son cousin  
-Oh rien , je lui faisais juste comprendre à quel point Tim est plus responsable que lui  
-Ah ça on le savait déjà , il est parfait ce garçon se moquât il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux  
-Et vous savez ce qu'on devrait faire après le repas ? Dis Sun emballé pour changer de sujet . Ça fait un moment qu'on a pas bossé dans notre salle  
-Alors là je suis pour dis James emballé de pouvoir continuer sa transformation après plusieurs semaines sans pouvoir le faire

Quelques jours passèrent ensuite et les élèves de gryffondor se réveillèrent durement après avoir fêté les 16 ans de Tim la veille avec bien sûr une fête haute en couleur des maraudeurs . Tim , Fred et James venaient de rejoindre leur table à moitié éveillé et ils commencèrent à se servir à manger tandis que Sun passa la grande porte tel un automate pour ensuite s'approcher et se planter d'eux  
-Oulah on à pas la pire tête de tous à ce que je vois se moqua Fred alors que Sun ne réagit pas  
-Sun ça va ? Dis Tim en fronçant les sourcils  
Aucune réponse. Ces yeux semblent vides comme ailleurs  
-Sun ? Insistât James  
Mais avant que l'un d'entre eux n'ai eu le temps de réagir un cris strident sortis de la gorge de la jeune fille obligeant toutes les personnes dans la pièce à se boucher les oreilles. Les 3 maraudeurs s'adressèrent alors un regard paniqué avant de se lever d'un même homme pour l'attraper  
-Sun , Sun calme toi dis James en la maintenant alors qu'elle se débattais toujours dans sa crise d'hystérie  
Aucun des 3 ne parvenant à la faire se calmer jusqu'à ce que son cris ne cesse d'un coup et qu'elle se stoppe net avant de tomber dans les pommes

-Je ne vois rien d'anormal , je pense une cette jeune fille manque simplement de sommeil et nous à fait une crise de nerfs annonçât madame pomefresh à côté du lit de Sun . Bien je lui ai administré une potion qui devrait la faire dormir plusieurs jours et cette enfant en à grandement besoin dit-elle en rejoignant son bureau  
-Rien d'anormal explosa James une fois la porte fermée . Son cri était tout sauf humain  
-C'est sur ça m'a foutu la chair de poule dit Fred en fixant sa meilleure amie  
-et vous avez vu ces yeux ? C'est comme s'ils avaient perdu vie dis Tim inquiet  
-Il faut vraiment qu'on découvre ce qui lui arrive là ça devient plus qu'inquiétant dis James

3 jours plus tard Sun ouvrit doucement ces yeux pour constater qu'elle se trouvait dans l'infirmerie ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait là , elle se redressa dans son lit  
-Oh non mon enfant vous devez rester couché dis Pomefresh en accourant vers elle  
-Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Demandât elle d'une voix faible  
-Vous ne vous en souvenez plus ? Vous avez fait une crise de nerfs , d'ailleurs on peux dire que vous avez fait une belle peur à vos camarades  
-Pourquoi  
-Vous êtes devenu hystérique d'un coup  
-Quoi ? Mais comment ça se fait ?  
-Je l'ignore je pense à la fatigue  
-La fatigue ? Dit-elle septique alors que la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur Alexandre  
-Allons bon vous ne devriez pas être en cours vous ?  
-Heu 'ai une heure de pause dit-il . Je peux la voir ?  
-Très bien mais pas longtemps elle à encore besoin de repos dis l'infirmière en repartant s'enfermer dans son bureau  
-De repos dis Sun , je suis très bien reposez maintenant . Je t'assure ça va dit-elle en voyant le regard que son petit ami lui envoyait  
-Sun qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Demandât il plus distant que d'habitude  
-D'après elle crise de nerf dû à la fatigue . J'en sais rien je ne me rappelle de rien  
-Je vois  
-Et Alex ça va je t'assure . Je suis désolé  
-C'est pas ta faute . Je devrais te laisser te reposer  
-Mais puisque je te dis que je vais bien dit-elle alors qu'il lui adressât un dernier regard avant de quitter la pièce et qu'elle soupirât en s'effondrant dans son lit elle en avait marre qu'on la prenne pour une petite nature

-Fred tu dois y aller  
-Attends une seconde sourit il en plaqua Julia au mur avant de l'embrasser  
-T'es infernal rigolât elle  
-C'est bien ça qui fait on charme non ?  
Elle explosa alors de rire avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois . Allez dit-elle en le poussant . Ta meilleure amie t'attend  
-On se voit plus tard sourit-il en partant vers l'infirmerie  
Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre mais actuellement il s'en fichait . Il aimait ce qu'il vivait avec elle et pour le moment il préférait le garder pour lui de peur que ce ne soit plus pareil autrement  
-Les gars lâchés, moi, je suis pas handicapé hurlât une voix un peu plus loin faisant sourire Fred  
-Sun soupira Tim madame Pomefresh te laisse sortir à la seule condition qu'on fasse attention à toi  
-Mais je vais très bien , Fred dis leur toi dit elle en l'apercevant  
-Je viens vous aider les gars sourit-il  
-Je vous hais tous dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel . Je n'ai pas besoin de chaperons pour marcher merci dit-elle en les forçant à la lâcher . Oh mais miracle je tiens sans tuteur dit-elle ironiquement allez venez dit-elle en partant devant  
-Attend ou tu va dis James en la suivant avec les 2 autres  
Elle leur adressa alors un sourire victorieux et continua à avancer avant de se stopper net au coin d'un autre couloir face à la scène qui s'offrait à elle . Alexandre son Alexandre dans les bras d'une autre fille  
-Alors Alexandre quand est-ce que tu va la plaquer ?  
-Je t'ai dis c'est compliqué pour le moment , elle pers complètement les pédales elle est beaucoup trop fragile  
-Elle est complètement taré ouai elle fou les boules à toute l'école même à toi je le vois bien  
-Justement c'est pour ça que je ne peux pas faire ça  
Et comme si ces jambes lui obéir enfin elle fis rapidement demi-tour et partit en courant sentant les larmes couler sur ces joues  
-Sun ? S'inquiéta Tim en la voyant partir ne comprenant pas son brusque changement d'humeur  
Les 3 garçons se sont alors fixer en fronçant les sourcils avant d'avancer là ou se trouvait Sun avant pour eux aussi se stopper net devant les 2 jeunes gens qui s'embrassaient  
-C'est pas vrai hurlât James hors de lui faisant sursauté les 2 Serdaigle  
-Les gars dis Alexandre en repoussant violemment la blonde collé à lui . Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez je peux vous expliquez ...  
Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu terminer sa phrase il se retrouva plaquer au mur maintenu à la gorge par James et ferma les yeux voyant son poing se lever

-James non le retint Fred tandis que Tim essayait de le faire lâcher prise  
-Quoi vous vous foutez de moi , il à fait pleurer Sun personne n'as le droit de faire ça . Vous vous en foutez à ce point ?  
-Bien sûr que non seulement on t'empêche d'avoir de gros problèmes ou pire te faire renvoyez là essaya de le calmer Tim  
-Ça va , ça va lâcher moi je ne vais pas le frapper dit-il alors que ces 2 meilleurs amis le lâchèrent tout doucement  
Mais avant qu'ils n'ai le temps de réagir il sortis sa baguette et Alexandre se retrouva pendu par les pieds sa robe de sorcière retombant sur son visage laissant apparaître son caleçon.  
-Écoute-moi bien espèce de salop . Tu t'es mis une maraudeur à dos et par conséquent, tu t'es mis tous les maraudeurs à dos . Ta vie au sein de poudlard va devenir un vrai enfer, tu ne dormira plus jamais sur tes 2 oreilles et ça je peux te le jurer  
-Monieur Potter retentit une voix dans son dos  
Il se retourna alors pour constater la masse d'élève qui venait de s'entasser autour d'eux et la directrice avec son air fâcher au milieu de tout ça  
-Lâcher monsieur Boot tout de suite  
-Comme vous voulez sourit-il à la directrice alors qu'il arrêta le sors et que le Serdaigle retomba lourdement au sol  
-Dans mon bureau tout de suite . Monsieur Potter ou aller vous hurla la directrice  
-Retrouver ma meilleure amie essayez un peu de m'en empêcher dit-il en se frayant un chemin parmi les élèves pour rejoindre le chemin que Sun avait pris .  
Après plusieurs minutes à tourner en rond inutilement , il décida de s'arrêter pour réfléchir posément . Avant de comprendre qu'il n'y à qu'un seul endroit ou Sun va lorsqu'elle est mal . Il se mit alors à courir à la tour d'astronomie . Avant de se stopper voyant Sun recroqueviller sur elle-même en pleur Fisdjit émettant des petits couinement rassurant posé sur son genou . Il détestait la voir ainsi . Sun était quelqu'un qui ne pleurait jamais ou en tout cas qui se refusais de pleurer devant les autres elle était forte, et ce, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait traversé . Il ressentit alors une haine intense pour tous ceux qui lui avais fait du mal sa sœur , sa mère , la mort qui lui à enlevé son père , sa famille et maintenant Alexandre . Pourquoi tout s'acharnait toujours pour la détruire ? Sun était la personne la plus gentille qu'il connaisse celle qui serai prête à n'importe qu'elle sacrifice pour ceux qu'elle , celle qui sera toujours là pour rendre service à tout le monde et c'est justement cette force de transformer tout ce qu'elle reçois de mal qui le rendais le plus fier .  
Il s'avança alors doucement avant de s'asseoir à coté d'elle  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Dit-elle sans même relever la tête  
-Je ne supporte pas de te voir comme ça  
-Et ben vas t'en alors . Tu devrais être content  
-Pourquoi ? Demandât il étonné  
-T'avais raison , tu vois oui il jouait bien avec moi . Personne ne peut m'aimer , personne n'as réellement besoin de moi  
-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi . Moi j'ai besoin de toi dît-il alors qu'elle releva les yeux vers lui , Tim , Fred aussi mes parents te considèrent limite comme leur 2 éme fille , Albus et Lily comme une grande sœur , toute ma famille t'adore , ton père t'aimais plus que tout j'en suis sur , ta petite sœur qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'elle deviendrais sans toi ? Ta mère n'est pas très douée pour le montrer, mais elle tient à toi plus que tout au monde et ta grande sœur tu veux que je te dise , elle est jalouse de toi , jalouse parce qu'elle ne sera jamais toi 

-James qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal encore ? Dit-elle en s'accrochât à lui alors qu'il passa ce bras autour d'elle pour la bercer doucement  
-Tu n'as rien fait Sun , ce n'est pas ta faute crois moi c'est lui , c'est juste un enfoiré , il ne te méritait pas  
Il continua à la calmer ainsi de longues minutes sans rien dire jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrête totalement de pleurer  
-On devrait y aller  
-Non je veux rester là pour toujours dit-elle en se collant un peu plus à lui  
-Ça va être compliqué tu sais sourit-il . Allez il faudra bien que tu ressortes un jour  
-Nan  
-Bon dans ce cas je vais devoir te porter sourit il en l'attrapant dans ces bars  
-Nan James lâche moi je ne veux pas y aller  
-Tu n'as pas trop le choix sourit il  
-James je ne rigole pas  
-Ben moi si  
-On va tomber dit-elle en le voyant avancer dans les escaliers  
-Mais non fais moi confiance  
-Bon ok c'est bon je t'accompagne mais pose moi par terre  
-Avant je veux un sourire  
-Quoi ?  
-Souris moi  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que ça te va tellement mieux de sourire  
-Ça marche dit-elle en lui adressant un faible sourire tandis que ces pieds rejoinrent enfin le sol  
-Bon aller viens je suis su que Mc Go à hâte de me coller à vie  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce qu'apparemment pendre un Serdaigle par les pieds et ensuite envoyer pétre la directrice ce n'est pas très acceptable  
-Je t'adore, tu sais lui sourit elle  
-Ouai je le sais ouai dit-il alors qu'elle lui envoya un coup dans l'épaule en rigolant  
-Ils arrivèrent ensuite à la porte de la grande salle ou tout le monde se retourna directement vers eux  
-Aller viens dis James en glissant la main dans la sienne pour lui servir de soutien afin d'avancer sous les chuchotements des gens la nouvelle ayant déjà fait le tour de l'école .  
En passant prêt de la table des Gryffondor Sun remerciât intérieurement Julia de lui sourire simplement pas un sourire de compassion juste un sourire normal et aimable. Enfin ils arrivèrent à leur place et Tim et Fred se regardèrent avant de tous les 2 la serrer contre elle la faisant sourire légèrement .  
-Quoi qu'est-ce que vous regardez bande d'imbécile. Je vous jure que si je vois encore un regard ou une messe basse dans notre direction la personne aura à faire à moi hurlât Lily debout sur la table avant que 2 bras ne l'attrapent. Louis l'obligeant à descendre alors qu'elle le traitait de tous les noms lui implorant de la laisser faire fermer le clapet de tous ces idiots  
-Aller viens assis toi ne fait pas attention à eux dis Roxanne en l'attrapant par la main pour la faire s'asseoir à côté d'elle  
Une fois assise elle ne fit même plus attention aux autres élèves , tout ce qui l'intéressait était ces amis ceux qui ne la laisseraient jamais tomber


	17. Chapter 17 il est de retours

-Sun , Sun !  
-Papa ! Papa ! Hurlât elle en parcourant l'espace qui les sépare mais il parais toujours aussi loin  
-Sun ! Sun réveil toi  
Celle-ci ouvris les yeux d'un coup faisant sursauter la jeune fille à coté d'elle  
-Lou qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demandât la brune comme si de rien éteint  
-Je ... tu hurlais dans ton sommeil et  
-Je suis désoler de t'avoir fait peur soupirât elle . C'est pas grave c'est fini  
-Tu es sur que ça va ? Demandât sa voisine de chambre  
-Oui oui je vais prendre une douche

Un peu plus tard Sun rejoint les garçons dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et les maraudeurs partirent manger . Seulement lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle tout les regards se posèrent sur eux . Bien sur ils n'y firent pas attention et partirent s'asseoir à leur table mais à la fi du repas Sun surpris une messe basse  
-Je comprend pas comment il reste avec elle . Cette fille est complètement folle . Moi elle me fais trop peur . Il parais qu'elle à fait trop de magie noir et c'est pour ça qu'elle est devenu ainsi c'est arriver à plein de sorcier dans son genre  
Apparemment la remarque n'avais pas échappé aux 3 garçons non plus car ils fusillèrent le 2 filles du regard avant de se retourner vers Sun qui se dirigeais déjà vers la grande porte  
-Sun attend dis James en la suivant dans les couloir avec Fred et Tim  
-Mais elle ne les écouta pas et disparut derrière une porte qui s'envola directement après son passage  
Fred soupirât alors et commençât à faire des allers retours devant le mur ou la porte revint  
-Nous aussi on sais utiliser la salle sur demande dis Tim en entrant dans la pièce  
-Je sais bien soupirât Sun je voulais juste être seule un peu c'est grave ?  
-Nan mais on voit bien que t'as besoin de nous parler dis James en s'asseyant à coté d'elle  
-Nan

-T'as jamais su mentir sale morue dis Fred sur un ton moqueur  
-Vous aussi vous me croyez folle n'est ce pas hein ?  
-Non bien sur que non  
-Alors pourquoi vous aussi vous agissez différemment avec moi ?  
-On n'agis pas...  
-On s'inquiète pour toi c'est tout dis Tim . Tu as un comportement bizarre ces derniers temps et on aimerais comprendre c'est tout  
-Moi aussi . Je comprend rien je vous jure il y à tout ces cauchemars , mes crises de somnambulisme  
-Quelles crises de somnambulismes ?  
-Celles qui m'arrive assez souvent comme lorsque je suis revenu de la forêt interdite  
-Et pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas simplement dis  
-Je voulais pas vous inquiétez  
-Mais tu nous inquiétais encore plus en nous cachant la vérité  
-Donc vous ne stressez pas de traîner avec une folle furieuse psychopathe ?  
-Tu n'est pas folle Sun , tu as juste un problème et on va trouver ce que c'est . Les maraudeurs ensemble ? Dis Fred en mettant sa main devant lui  
-Comme toujours répondis James en mettant sa main sur la sienne  
Tim et Sun se sont alors souris avant de rajouter eux aussi leur main liant un énième contrat silencieux entre eux  
Les 4 gryffondor partir alors à la bibliothèque commencer leur recherche ne voyant pas que dans le rayon d'à coté un trio enquêtais lui aussi sur une affaire bien étrange

-Bon Lily on est bien d'accord  
-Oui souris la petite rousse mais j'ai le droit de venir à la fête  
-D'accord mais pas d'alcool  
-Bien sur James soupirât elle  
-Bon la voilà , à toi de jouer  
Lily se leva alors d'un coup du canapé à coté du feu et se dirigeât vers Sun qui entrais dans la salle commune avec Tim  
-Ah Sun justement je voulais te voir  
-Ah bon pourquoi ?  
-J'aurais besoin que tu m'aide j'aimerais m'entraîner pour rentrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch l'année prochaine  
-Pourquoi tu ne demande pas à tes frères ? Demandât elle perplexe sachant que la cadette Potter suivais ces frères sur un ballait depuis qu'elle était en age  
-Parce qu'ils sont trop ... macho quand ils jouent . J'ai besoin de conseilles d'une joueuse fille .aller s'il te plaît dit-elle sur un ton de petite fille adorable  
-D'accord je vais chercher mon ballait et on y va  
-Merci sourit-elle en l'observant partir vers son dortoir avant d'adresser un signe de pouce levé vers son frère  
-Bon nickel Sun c'est réglé , on va pouvoir tout préparer . Tout ce qui nous manque c'est le roux bon sang ou est ce qu'il est encore passé ?  
-C'est vrai qu'il s'absente souvent sans rien dire ces temps ci c'est étrange approuvât Tim  
-Bah on à qu'a commencer sans lui dis James en se levant  
-C'est bon je suis là dis Fred en déboulant dans la salle commune quelques minutes plus tard faisant sursauter quelques élèves de premières  
-On peux savoir ou t'était ? Demandât James  
-Est ce que je vous demande votre emplois du temps moi ? Bon il me semble qu'on à un anniversaire à préparer alors plus d'inquiétude le roi de la fête est là sourit il  
-Ouai tient le roi de la fête accroche moi ça dis Tim en lui lançant une banderole dans le visage faisant rigoler Roxanne et Wendy aidants elle aussi un peu plus loin

-Bon ben voilà je ne vois pas ce que je peux t'apprendre de plus . T'es presque plus doué que moi  
-N'exagère pas non plus souris Lily en se posant au sol à coté de Sun  
-Crois moi avec un talent pareil tu ne peux que être prise l'année prochaine  
-Merci  
-Bon on devrais rentrer  
-Non attend dis Lily précipitamment . Tandis que Sun se retournas vers elle perturbé . Je ...Je pourrais te montrer un truc ?  
-Bien sur quoi ?  
-Viens dis Lily en l'attrapant par la main pour ensuite rentrer dans le château .  
Les 2 filles parcoururent alors plusieurs couloirs pour ensuite arriver devant une tapisserie bizarre  
-Qu'est ce que c'est que cet endroit ?  
-C'est oncle George qui m'en à parler . Je m'en sers pour cacher quelques chose  
-Quoi ?  
-Je ...j'ai jamais osé le monter à quelqu'un dit-il en se penchant à travers la tapisserie pour en ressortir un coffre qu'elle ouvris laissant apparaître quelques vêtements  
-Lily c'est toi qui à fait ça ? Demandât Sun bluffer  
-Heu...oui dit-elle gêné  
-Mais ou t'as appris à faire des vêtements pareil ?  
-Toute seule , j'ai empreinte plusieurs livres à ma grand mère et je me suis entraîner . Depuis le début de l'année dés que j'ai un peu de temps libre je fais ça  
-Mais c'est magnifique . Pourquoi t'en à jamais parlé à personne ?  
-Parce que j'avais peur de pas être à la hauteur .  
-Mais tu es clairement à la hauteur tu ferrais une créatrice fabuleuse  
-Maintenant faudrait arriver à convaincre ma mère dit-elle d'un léger sourire  
-Ouai je vois le problème compatis Sun voyant déjà comment James à peur de lui avouer qu'il veux travailler au magasin de farces et attrapes après Poudlard avec Fred alors que pour Ginny seul des métier ou tu es sur d'avoir une paye par la suite compte  
-Tu sais quoi j'aimerai que tu porte cette robe dit-elle en lui tendant une robe mauve  
-Lily je peux pas  
-Bien sûr que si . Je veux que tu sois mon premier modèle sil te plaît . Ça me permettras d'en parler à mes frères je suis sûr qu'il me défendrai contre maman  
-Ça c'est sur approuvât Sun . C'est d'accord . Je veux bien la porter pour leur montrer  
-Super allez vient on va se changer dis Lily en partant vers les toilettes  
-Alors ? Dis Sun en sortant habiller de la robe

-Elle te va super bien souris Lily  
-C'est parce qu'elle à été fait par une super couturière souris Sun  
-Bon il faut trouver mes frères maintenant viens James dois encore être dans la salle commune  
Les 2 gryffondor se rendirent alors à leur tour et Lily souris en laissant Sun passer le portrait de la grosse dame la première . Un cris commun de Bon anniversaire arriva alors aux oreilles de la cadette Potter qui passa à son tour le portrait  
-C'était un piège c'est ça ? Dis Sun en se retournant vers elle après avoir souris à la foule d'élèves face à elle  
-Ah mais c'était pas mon idée moi je devais juste te tenir éloigné d'ici un certain moment  
-Je m'en doute bien dis Sun en se retournant vers les 3 garçons qui s'approchait d'elle  
-Je vous adore vous le savez ça ? Sourit-elle avant de les serrer contre elle  
-Hey qu'est ce que tu crois on est le meilleurs rigolât Fred  
-Bon anniversaire Sunny souris Tim  
-Merci dit-elle en les laissant un peu respirer  
-Dis donc on peut savoir ou t'as eu cette robe toi ? Demandât James en la fixant  
-Ah ça demande à ta talentueuse sœur  
-C'est elle qui à fait ça ?  
-Il y à plein de chose que tu ignore sur elle tu sais rigolât la brune  
-Bon don juant pousse toi de là dis Dominique en s'incrustant entre les 2 . Alors bon anniversaire adversaire de quidditch  
-Je vous renvoie le compliment ma chère souri Sun avant d'éclater de rire avec la rousse  
Tout les élèves présents se relayèrent alors pour venir lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire . Jamais autant d'élèves de toutes les maisons n'avais été rassemblé dans la tour de Gryffondor et si Mc Gonagal était au courant elle ferais sûrement une attaque  
La fête battais maintenant son plein Albus , Rose et Scorpius rigolais ensemble , Lily avais rejoint Hugo , Corentin , Killian et Mélanie devant la table de buffet , Alice et Franck dansais ensemble en rigolant non loin de Lysander faisant des pas étrange . Molly elle semblais désapprouver cette fête alors que ces 2 meilleures amies essayais de la faire s'amuser  
Pendant ce temps les maraudeurs rigolais ensemble avant que Fred ne trouve une excuse pour s'éclipser quelques minutes  
Les 3 n'ont alors pas trop réagis jusqu'à ce que Sun ne voit Julia passer le portrait à son tour  
-Sun ou tu va ? Demandât Tim en la voyant se diriger elle aussi vers la sortie  
-Venez dit elle en leur adressant un sourire  
Les 2 garçons se sont alors regardé avant acquiescez et de la suivre . Ils ont alors parcourut 2 couloirs avant d'entendre une voix  
-Fred arréte rigolat la voix de Julia  
-Et pourquoi ? Répondit l'intéresser . Tu m'as manqué  
-On s'est quitté il y à seulement 3 heures  
-Ouai c'est vrai approuvât le roux avant de sourire et de l'embrasser alors qu'elle passa ces mains autours de son cou pour le rapprocher un peu plus d'elle les 2 ne remarquant pas les 3 têtes dépassant du mur en les observant  
Sun souris alors de toutes ces dents avant de faire signe au 2 autres aussi choqué l'un que l'autre de partir . 2 couloirs plus loin Sun éclata de rire avant de se retourner vers James et Tim qui n'avais pas changé d'expression choqué  
-Ben alors ça je l'ai pas vu venir dis James en se retournant vers la brune  
-Mais Julia je la connais depuis toujours et Fred ... c'est ... mais à quoi il joue bon sang  
-Calme toi souris Sun . Ce n'est pas une de ces simple conquête crois moi . Sinon ils s'afficheraient sans gène devant toute l'école . Hors là il veut vraiment le garder pour lui  
-Et qu'est ce qu'on est censé faire nous maintenant qu'on est au courant ?  
-Rien dis Sun en haussant les épaules . C'est à lui de nous le dire , faisons semblant de rien dit-elle en repartant vers la salle commune de gryffondor

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée commençât la distribution des cadeaux et Sun ne su plus ou donner de la tête tellement il y en avait .Enfin un peu avant minuit James montas sur le canapé pour être vu de tous  
-Bien dit-il d'une voix forte pour attirer l'attention . Comme chacun le sais nous sommes tous rassemblé ici pour fêter les ans de notre chère Sun . Mais nous avons commencer la fête bien trop tôt il nous reste quelques secondes avant le vrai jour se son anniversaire . Alors attention tous avec moi 3...2...1 . BON ANNIVERSAIRE !  
L'intéresser souris alors de toute ces dents pour remercier tout le monde avant que son sourire ne s'efface et qu'elle ne commence à pâlir  
-Sun ça va ? Retentis la voix de Louis semblant si loin dans ces oreilles mais pourtant l'intéresser se trouvant à coté d'elle  
-Oui ... oui pas de soucis répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante alors que toute la salle s'arrêta pour l'observer . Je... je vais ... mais elle n'eus pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle évanoui au sol  
-Sun ! Sun dis Tim en la secouant mais celle-ci n'eus aucune réaction  
-Qu'est ce qu'elle à ? demandât Fred en arrivant dans son dos  
-Je l'ignorer répondis le jeune Finnigan  
-On l'emmène à l'infirmerie dis James en arrivant à coté d'eux pour attraper Sun dans ces bras  
Un blanc se fit alors dans la salle au départ des maraudeurs jusqu'à ce que la voix de Dominique ne s'élève au dessus de tout le monde  
-Bien la fête est finis il est temps de rentrer tous dans vos maisons ou dans vos dortoirs  
Personne n'osa alors contredire la Serdaigle et la pièce se vide petit à petit alors que Dominique commençât doucement à ranger tout le bazars dans la salle  
-Attend on va t'aider dis Rose en sortant sa baguette aider d'Albus, Scorpius , Roxanne , Louis , Wendy , Louisa Jordan et Florine et Ylona les 2 meilleures amies de Dominique et avec tout ce petit monde en quelques coup de baguette la pièce fut vite rangé et chacun pu partir se reposer

-Je n'ai jamais vu ça c'est étrange , cette jeune demoiselle va pourtant très bien dis l'infirmière en auscultant Sun  
-Vous ignorez ce qu'elle à ?  
-Ah mon avis ça dois simplement être de l'épuisement étant donné ces antécédent d'insomnies . Ne vous inquiétez pas elle devrais bientôt se réveiller . En attendant je vais la garder ici . Mais vous aller dormir  
-Mais tentât  
-Allez zou insistât l'infirmière en les poussant vers la sortie et ça ne sers à rien de vous tracassez elle va très bien finit elle avant de refermer la porte  
-Très bien, très bien tu parle râla James en parcourant le chemin les menant à la salle commune de Gryffondor  
-Allez Jamsenie on iras la voir demain il ne peux rien lui arriver de mal en une nuit  
-Ouai soupirât l'aîné Potter

-J'ai fini retentis la voix de Rose alors qu'Albus et Scorpius affluèrent derrière elle  
-Totalement ?  
-Oui sourit elle  
-Alors qu'est ce que ça dis ? S'impatientât Scorpius  
-« le seigneur des ténèbres reviendra d'entre les morts . Seule l'héritière Fergusson , issus d'une grande famille de sang pur dont la puissance n'est plus à contester aura le pouvoir de le faire revenir , le seigneur des ténèbres sera dés sa naissance lié à elle . Seulement son pouvoir ne sera libéré que lors de son 16 éme anniversaire . Celle-ci aura alors le choix de vaincre les ténèbres ou de se laisser prendre par les ténèbres et le seigneur des ténèbres prendra alors possession de son corps à jamais devenant ainsi immortel . Sa malédiction commencera lors de sa 5 éme année d'étude le mal s'empara peu à peu d'elle , la rendant de plus en plus faible pour mieux la contrôler. L'héritière de la 30 éme lignée des Fergusson se démarquera par sa différence mi sang pur, mi moldu engendrant une contraste énorme en elle permettant au seigneur des ténèbres de faire survivre son esprit à travers elle dés sa naissance »  
-Attend quoi mais ça n'as aucun sens dis Albus alors qu'elle finis de lire  
-J'avoue que je ne comprend pas tout non plus dis Scorpius avant qu'un cris strident ne vienne du couloirs  
Des pas rompirent alors le silence de la bibliothèque ainsi qu'un brouhaha énorme venant du couloir . Le trio se regarda alors en fronçant les sourcils avant de se diriger vers l'extérieur ou une foule d'élève se dirigeais en ouvrant vers l'extérieur du château . Pris par la curiosité les 3 décidèrent de suivre la foule avant d'ouvrir la bouche en grand face au spectacle qui s'offrait à eux à l'extérieur . Dans le ciel se dessinais parfaitement la marque des ténèbres acte interdit par la loi depuis la grande guerre .  
-Qui à pu faire ça ici dis Rose sans lâcher la forme des yeux  
-Rose donne moi le papier ordonnât Scorpius  
Celle-ci le regarda alors perdu avant de lui passer  
-Et si c'était ça ? Si cette héritière était ici  
-Dan le château ? Demandât Rose mais alors ça dois être une fille qui fête ces 16 ans ...  
-Sun la coupa Albus  
-Mais ça n'aurai aucun sens le nom de famille de Sun c'est Mc Fly et c'est une née moldu  
-De sa mère oui mais que savons nous de son père ? Ça collerais parfaitement son comportement bizarre ces derniers temps , son évanouissement et si depuis tout ce temps elle se battais contre lui intérieurement sans le savoir  
-Il faut qu'on trouve Mc Gonagal vite dis Rose en partant dans la foule suivis des 2 garçons  
-Là dis Scorpius en voyant son chapeau dépassé dans la foule  
-Al' il y à ton père avec  
-A cette phrase le cadet Potter accéléras le pas pour se retrouver prêt des 2 adultes  
-Vous voyez donc pourquoi je vous ai appelé ?  
-Je vois vous avez bien fait je ...  
-Papa ...Papa retentis la voix d'Albus qui apparut devant eux  
-Salut mon grand dit-il rapidement désoler j'ai du travail  
-Mais papa je ...  
-Albus s'il te plaît soupirât il  
-Mais je sais ce qui ...  
-Bon je n'ai pas le temps de jouer d'accord ? Dis son père perdant patience  
-Pourquoi tu fait toujours ça hurlât Albus surprenant son père ne l'ayant jamais vu s'énerver . James à raison dés qu'il s'agit de nous ça ne t'intéresse plus il n'y à que ton travail qui compte . Pourquoi tu refuse de m'écouter alors que je pourrais t'aider , je sais ce qui se passe mais non je ne suis pas le grand Harry Potter bien sûr . Laisse tomber d'accord je vais régler cette histoire moi même dit-il en repartant précipitamment dans la foule suivis difficilement par Rose et Scorpius .  
Enfin le jeune Potter trouva ce qu'il cherchais et fonça vers les 3 garçons au milieu de la foule  
-Al' t'as vu ça dis James en voyant son frère arriver devant lui  
-Oui justement à ce propos ou est Sun  
-A l'infirmerie mais quel est le rapport  
-Il faut y aller on vous expliquera en chemin dit-il en partant précipitamment vers le château 

-Attend, tu penses que c'est Sun qui a fait ça, mais tu débloques ou quoi ?  
-Pas vraiment Sun, James on pense que Voldemort la contrôlerait  
-Et pourquoi ?  
-C'est une longue histoire répondis son frère en arrivant à l'infirmerie . Ou elle est ?  
-Elle était sensée être là dit Fred en pointant un lit défait  
-C'est pas vrai soupirât Albus . Bon réfléchissons si on était Sun qu'on perdait complètement les pétales où on irais ?  
-Tel que je la connais, elle essayerait de ce cacher pour ne blesser personne intervint Tim  
-La tour d'astronomie dit James avant que tout le monde ne s'élance à sa suite en direction de cette tour  
Arriver là-bas tout le monde se stoppa net à la sortie des escaliers . Apercevant une masse sobre au fond de la pièce . Sun était recroquevillé sur elle-même et semblait se chuchoter des trucs à elle-même en même temps que son corps était parsemé de spasmes  
-Sun ? Demandât doucement James étant celui en tête du groupe  
La jeune fille arrêta alors instantanément de bouger et sa respiration devint plus saccadée  
Personne n'osa alors bouger . La pièce devint dés ce moment énormément pesante et d'un coup Sun releva la tête vers eux les faisant tous sursauter tandis que Rose poussa un léger cri en plaquant ces mains sur sa bouche  
C'était bien Sun mais pourtant c'était totalement son opposé , son air doux et gentil habituel était remplacé par une grimace de haine effrayante , ses yeux brun vert étaient maintenant d'un rouge sang horrible et son sourire les tétanisait tous  
-Mes chers amis je vous attendais justement dit-elle d'une voix rauque ne provenant clairement pas de sa voix à elle  
-Sun ... Dis doucement Tim en avançant d'un pas. Tu...  
-Ne l'approchez pas retentis une voix dans leurs dos  
-Papa ?, dis James en se retournant vers ce dernier  
-Je suis désolé de pas t'avoir écouté mon grand dit-il en s'adressant à Albus . Je savais que ça allait arriver laissez moi régler ça partez d'accord c'est beaucoup trop dangereux ici  
-Non protestât James alors que son père releva les yeux vers lui . On abandonnera pas Sun  
l'élu se retourna alors ver les autres adolescents qui approuvaient  
-Écouter soupira Harry ce n'est plus Sun , pas pour le moment  
-Pourtant c'est bien ma meilleure amie que je vois hors de question qu'on s'en aille dis Fred d'un ton assuré  
-D'accord capitulât le survivant mais vous restez bien éloignez . Je vais m'en occuper moi-même conclut il en avançant doucement vers Sun debout face à lui son sourire s'élargissant encore plus

-Potter ça fait un moment dit-elle de cette voix donnant des frissons à tout ceux présent  
Harry se stoppa alors net et mis sa main sur cicatrice en grimaçant  
-Comment vous avez pu revenir ? C'est impossible je vous ai tué  
-Et alors ce ne sera pas la première fois dit la voix moqueuse mais me re voilà plus en forme que jamais cette jeune fille est fabuleuse tout bonnement elle s'est bien battu vraiment elle me fait un peu pensez à toi à son âge mais toi comme elle vous allez bientôt périr et je reviendrais plus puissant que je ne l'ai jamais été  
-Sun ne vous laissera jamais faire . Je sais qu'elle se battras  
le sourire de la jeune fille s'élargit encore plus alors que son regard se posa sur l'aîné Potter  
-Ton fils sans aucun doute dit-il en fixant Harry pas étonnant , aussi inconscient et stupidement courageux et aussi bientôt mort  
-Pour ça vous devrez nous passer dessus dirent Tim et Fred en se postant tout 2 devant James  
Un rire des plus malfaisant sortis alors de la gorge de Sun  
-Je ne comprendrais décidément jamais les gryffondor . En vous encombrant de ce que vous appelez des sentiments vous êtes si faible . De plus je connais chacun d'entre vous de ces stupides gryffondor qui l'entoure au 2 Serpentard qui vous accompagne . Le jeune Potter à Serpentard j'ai toujours su qu'une partie de toi avait envie de me rejoindre Potter et ce chère Malfoy fait comme sa famille pour me servir comme un faible  
-Jamais on ne se joindra à vous affirmèrent Scorpius et Albus en le défiant du regard  
-C'est là ou vous vous trompez en m'emparant d'elle je vous connais mais je sais aussi toutes vos faiblesses . Ce pauvre enfant qui ressemble tant à son père mais qui se sent comme l'échec de sa famille pour être différent . Elle est mignonne d'avoir voulu te consoler mais tu est-ce que tu es une erreur .  
-Ne l'écoute pas Al' il te défit dis son frère  
-Son frère hein il y a tellement à en dire sur toi . Tu devrais voir tout ce qui se passe dans sa tête à son propose qu'elle faiblesse  
-Non arrêter ça je vous en pris retentis alors la vraie voix de Sun tandis que ces mains se plaquèrent sur son visage  
-Que fais tu sombre idiote . Tu ne peux pas me défier  
-Je ne vous laisserai pas leur faire du mal  
-Comme si tu en avais le pouvoir se moqua l'autre voix sortant de sa bouche . Tu es faible , tu n'es qu'une enfant , une pauvre petite fille effrayer d'être seule , qu'on l'abandonne encore comme tout le monde l'a toujours fait  
-Nan stop , stop arrêter suppliât elle en s'effondrant sur ces genoux  
-Sun écoute moi , tu ne dois pas e laisser t'atteindre c'est justement ce qu'il cherche il n'a pas encore pris pleine possession de toi et tant que ce ne sera pas fait il ne pourra rien  
-J'essaye monsieur Potter je vous le jure , mais c'est trop dur , ça fait mal je veux que ça s'arrête suppliât elle alors que les larmes coulaient sur ces joues  
-Je sais Sun compatis Harry se sachant impuissant dans se combat . Toi seul peux le rejeter  
-Je ...  
-Tu ne m'auras pas Potter pas cette fois se moqua la voix du seigneur des ténèbres. Tu ne pourras pas compter sur elle dit-il alors que le corps de Sun s'empara de sa baguette qu'elle pointa sur Harry  
Celui-i sortis alors instinctivement sa baguette  
-Allons on sait tout 2 que tu ne pourras pas lui faire de mal . Tu es attaché à cette petite c'est presque une seconde fille pour toi  
-Non je ... Je ne peux pas retentis la voix de Sun alors que son autre bras attrapa celui qui tenais la baguette pour essayer de l'abaisser  
-Allons arrête de te débattre laisse toi faire et la douleur disparaîtra toute seule  
-Non , vous ne m'aurez jamais  
-Tu ne peux pas me vaincre ! Hurlât la voix non-humaine forçant tout le monde à se boucher les oreilles . Allons pourquoi encore te battre ? Tu n'as rien , ta famille te déteste tu es un monstre rappelle toi , personne ne t'aime vraiment tu le sais ils vont tous finir par t'abandonner comme se Serdaigle .  
-Non c'est faux je ...

-Regarde-le ... Dit il en forçant Sun à relever les yeux vers les 6 autres adolescents qui l'observaient inquiet. Lui aussi va t'abandonner comme tous les autres . Il te rend faible pour rien  
-Papa dis James sans lâcher le regard de Sun poser sur lui . Ça ne marche pas  
-Sun écoutes tu ... James recule tout de suite ordonnât il en voyant son aîné s'avancer de quelques pas  
-Va t'en James ...Va t'en ! Suppliât la voix de Sun entre 2 sanglots  
-Jamais ... Jamais tu m'entends . Je ne pourrais jamais te laisser Sun crois-moi  
-Tu crois ça Potter sourit-elle en pointant sa baguette sur lui alors que ces yeux redevinrent rouges sang . Tu est exactement l'arme qu'il me faut . Si elle te tue ça la brisera  
-Ne lui faite pas de mal suppliât elle  
-James recule lui ordonnât son père  
-Non , j'ai confiance en toi Sun , je sais que tu ne me blesseras jamais dit-il en avançant encore de quelques pas vers elle  
-Tu n'imagines même pas de quoi je serais capable dit-elle d'une voix cassée  
-Oh que si je te connais peut-être même mieux que tu te connais toi-même . Alors vas y je veux voir es-tu vraiment capable de me tuer ? Dit-il alors que la pointe de la baguette de Sun touchait maintenant son torse  
-Avada  
-Nan ! Hurlât elle comme si elle se débattait de toutes ces forces avant que son bras ne retombe mollement le long de son corps . C'est trop dur James j'y arrive plus dit-elle d'une voix presque éteinte  
-Bien sûr que si , tu es bien plus forte que tu le crois . Regarde-moi dit-il en attrapant son visage entre ces mains alors que ces yeux se perdaient dans un mélange de brun-vert et de rouge . Tu sais ce que je vois quand je t'observe ? Je vois cette fille forte qui a surmonté la mort de son père , surmonté son abominable grande sœur , protéger sa petite sœur contre tout , protéger ces amis plus d'une fois et cette fille là ne se laissera pas avoir par un simple maître des ténèbres  
-Que ...Non c'est impossible elle ne peut pas , d'où vient cette force ? ...Je ...Potter ! Hurlât la voix de voldemort alors que Sun s'effondrât au sol  
-Attend James le retint Harry voyant qu'il voulait s'approcher de Sun et celui-ci eu juste le temps de plaquer son fils au sol qu'un feu entoura Sun . Un feu qui se déchaîna dans quasiment toute la salle évitant de peu Albus , Rose , Scorpius , Fred et Tim  
Mais une lumière s'échappa d'elle tellement intense qu'elle força tout le monde à fermer les yeux . Lorsque le feu et la lumière se consumèrent peu à peu chacun pu constater un magnifique phœnix semblant sortir de Sun s'envoler avant de disparaître  
Le temps que chacun reprennent son souffle et la salle redevint calme .  
-Sun dis James en se précipitant sur elle couché au sol . Avant de remarquer que celle-ci était effondrée en pleur

-Dis-moi que c'est bien toi la suppliât il  
-C'est bien moi approuva-t-elle alors qu'on pouvait remarquer que ces yeux étaient revenu à leur couleur normale  
James la serra alors contre lui pour essayer de la calmer  
-C'est fini d'accord , tu l'as vaincu , tu as été plus forte que lui . Ton père serait très fier de toi  
-Merci dit-elle faiblement en se serrant un peu plus contre lui

-Pourquoi dés qu'il se passe quelque chose dans ce château il faut que votre famille soit concerné  
Harry envoya alors un sourire désolé à la directrice  
-Bon expliquez moi ce qui c'est passé ?  
-Je suis désolé professeur c'est de ma faute avouât Sun . C'est moi qui ai dessiné la marque des ténèbres  
-Vous mais pourquoi ?  
-Ne tirez pas de conclusion hâtive affirmât Tim  
-Bon mai expliqué moi  
-J'ai été possédé par Voldemort  
-Je vous demande pardon ?  
-J'ai été possédé par Voldemort  
-Oui j'ai compris la première fois mais pourriez-vous me donner de plus amples explications ?  
-Je ne le sais pas vraiment moi-même avouât Sun . Je sais juste que je me sens plus moi-même depuis le début de l'année entre mes cauchemars , mes évanouissements et es crises de somnambulisme parfois même éveiller . Puis je me suis réveillé ce matin mais comme emprisonné dans mon corps , je ne contrôlais plus rien c'était horrible . J'étais spectatrice de mes gestes . Alors j'ai essayé de reprendre le contrôle de moi-même afin d'aller me cacher pour ne blesser personne parce que je sentais cette aura sombre en moi  
-C'est là que nous l'avons trouvé mais ce que j'ignore 'est comment vous avez pu savoir ça dit James en se retournant vers le trio  
-Enfaîte avouât Albus . Après notre combat avec la mangemort j'ai trouvé un objet qui lui avais échappé dit-il en sortant l'objet en question de sa poche  
-Et qu'est-ce ?  
-On l'ignorait puis on à fait des recherches avant de trouver un mécanisme qui laissa sortir une feuille dis Scorpius avant que Rose ne mette la feuille en question sur la table  
-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?  
-C'est ça qui à été compliqué. Nous avons trouvé que c'était de l'Hindi mais il nous à fallu le temps de le traduire et nous n'avons eu finit que dans la journée . Ce mot révèle en vérité une prophétie expliquât Scorpius en se retournant vers Rose qui comprit le message  
-la traduction que nous en avons fait est celle-ci « le seigneur des ténèbres reviendra d'entre les morts . Seule l'héritière Fergusson , issus d'une grande famille de sang pur dont la puissance n'est plus à contester aura le pouvoir de le faire revenir , le seigneur des ténèbres sera dés sa naissance lié à elle . Seulement son pouvoir ne sera libéré que lors de son 16 éme anniversaire . Celle-ci aura alors le choix de vaincre les ténèbres ou de se laisser prendre par les ténèbres et le seigneur des ténèbres prendra alors possession de son corps à jamais devenant ainsi immortel . Sa malédiction commencera lors de sa 5 éme année d'étude le mal s'empara peu à peu d'elle , la rendant de plus en plus faible pour mieux la contrôler. L'héritière de la 30 éme lignée des Fergusson se démarquera par sa différence mi-sang pur, mi moldu engendrant une contraste énorme en elle permettant au seigneur des ténèbres de faire survivre son esprit à travers elle dés sa naissance »  
-Mais ça ne me correspond pas , je suis seulement une pure moldu dis Sun  
-C'est justement pour ça qu'on en est pas venu à toi directement seulement tous les éléments sont là dis Rose  
-Je ...Mais c'est impossible dit-elle alors que tout le monde la regardait avec un regard désolé . Vous pensez que je suis adopté ? Demandât elle choqué  
-C'est une possibilité qu'on ne peut écarter approuvât Harry  
. Bon je suis désolé, mais je vais devoir y aller j'ai toute la presse à calmer avec cette histoire . Rassure-toi, je ne parlerais pas de toi dit-il en regardant Sun  
-Bien conclu la directrice Je pense qu'il est temps pour vous de rejoindre vos dortoirs. Miss Mc Fly vous avez besoin de beaucoup de repos  
-Les 7 adolescents approuvèrent alors avant de quitter le bureau

-Sun tu ne veux pas arrêter de tourner en rond  
-Nan  
-Tu devrais te reposer . Tu viens quand même d'être posséder par le mage noir le plus puissant de ces dernières années  
-Ah parce que vous y arriveriez vous si on vous apprenais que votre vie est peut être un tissus de mensonges ?  
-Mais ça ne collerais pas que tu sois adopter Sun on sais tous que tu ressemble traits pour traits à ton père  
-Mon père n'étais pas un sorcier  
-Pourquoi tu en parais si sur ? Parce qu'il n'as jamais utilisé la magie devant toi ?  
-Oui et puis si ça en avait été un je l'aurais remarqué non ? Et mes sœurs serais aussi des sorcières alors tout ça n'as aucun sens  
-Tu sais quoi je pense que le meilleur moyen de savoir est de faire des recherches dis Tim en regardant James  
-Ok je vais chercher la cape d'invisibilité et la carte approuvât celui-ci  
Une fois fait les maraudeurs se rendirent à la bibliothèque . Avant de commencer à parcourir les allés  
-Je crois que j'ai ce qu'il faut souris Fred en attrapant un livre nommé « les plus grande famille de sang pur du monde entier  
-Bon voyons voir dis Tim en feuilletant le livre alors ...Fergusson les voilà . 20 éme génération , 25 éme ... 29 éme...  
-Attend arrête toi dis Sun en bloquant sa main qui allais tourner la page . Là c'est mon père dit-elle en montrant une photo  
-David Fergusson lu Tim héritier de Jean et Yvette Fergusson . Aîné de Francois Fergusson . Le jeune homme est bien connu pour ces talents d'auror légendaire . Ayant le plus grand nombre de suspect arrêter alors qu'il commençais seulement sa formation .  
-Il y à un article accrocher avec aussi remarqua Fred en l'attrapant dessus on pouvais voir une photo d'un homme ressemblant beaucoup à David assis dans un canapé alors qu'une petite fille jouais avec un petit garçon un peu plus loin dans la pièce « Francois Fergusson parle enfin » lu Fred pour le titre de l'article

« après des mois d'inquiétudes sans nouvelles du fabuleux auror sont frère nous parle enfin .  
-Mon frère n'as donné aucun signe de vie depuis plusieurs mois , nous pensons que le pire est arriver David ne serais jamais partis comme ça . Sa mission était risqué et il le savais . Nous organiseront donc des funéraille pour rendre hommage à son courage . Nous feront cela en petite réception et nous vous demandons de respecter notre intimité pour pleurer mon frère »  
C'est donc avec cette triste nouvelle que nous quittons la propriété Fergusson en remerciant une dernière fois Francois qui devient dorénavant le nouvel héritier de la fortune de la famille la plus puissante de Belgique »  
-Mon père est belge s'étonnât Sun mais ...mais je n'y comprend rien . Ils disent qu'il est mort en 2002 dit-elle en regardant la date de l'article . Hors je suis née en 2004 et il est mort quand j'avais 9 ans  
-Techniquement ils disent qu'il à disparut en mission et qu'ils le crois mort .  
-Mais pourquoi il n'aurais plus donné signe de vies ?  
-Je l'ignore , je suppose qu'on ne le saura jamais dis James en lui envoyant un regard compatissant dû à son air déçu  
-C'est quoi ce que tu tripote entre tes doigts depuis tantôt ? Remarqua Tim  
-Oh un autre mystère dit-elle en haussant les épaules . J'ai reçus ça pour noël mais j'ignore ce que c'est  
-Montre ? Dis James en fronçant les sourcils . Je connais ça mon père m'en à déjà parler . Ce sont des souvenirs  
-Des souvenirs ? Mais pourquoi on m'enverrais des souvenirs ?  
-J'en sais rien moi . Tu n'as qu'a les regarder pour savoir ce que c'est  
-Et comment je fat ça ?  
-Tu les mets dans une pensine  
-Et ça s'achète ?  
-Non rigolât il . Mais je sais ou en trouver une  
-Ne me dis pas que tu parle de celle demandât Fred suspicieux au regard de son cousin  
-Du bureau de la directrice si dis James  
-Et comment tu compte rentrer dedans en pleine nuit ? Demandât Tim  
-Oh on est des maraudeur rien de plus simple . J'ai un plan  
-Est ce que ton plan inclue Peeve ? Demandât Sun en souriant  
-Peut être bien souris James  
-Oh je le sens mal soupirât Tim en se pinçant l'arrête du nez  
-Allez mon vieux ressaisit toi . On à une école à saccager dis Fred en passant son bras au dessus de ces épaules  
-Faut vraiment que je change d'amis soupirât le jeune Finnigan en les suivant tout de même

Un peu plus tard Sun attendis à coté de l'entrée du bureau de la directrice avant qu'un bruit sonore ne vienne déranger le silence de la nuit . Elle se cachât alors voyant passer Rusard à toute vitesse suivis bien vite par la directrice qui sortis en trombe de son bureau habiller en robe de chambre . Ce fut le signal pour Sun qui s'empressa de donner le mot de passe à la statut qui ouvris l'escalier menant au bureau . Dedans elle chercha l'endroit que James lui avais parler puis elle réussis à faire se retourner le mur qui offrait maintenant une sorte d'énorme couple remplis d'un étrange liquide . Elle ne parut pas fort rassuré par ce qui s'offrait à elle mais elle pris son courage à 2 mains ouvris la petite fiole et versa son contenue dans le liquide avant d'y plonger sa tête . Elle se sentis alors aspirer par celle-ci et tout bougeât autour d'elle . Une fois qu'elle eu repris ces esprits elle constatât qu'elle se trouvais dans une chambre très luxueuse . Ou une femme était couché dans le lit son mari debout à coté d'elle . Sun s'approchât ensuite comprenant qu'on ne pouvais pas la voir et elle vis un minuscule bébé dans les bras de la femme  
-Il est magnifique dis l'homme notre parfait héritier  
-Bienvenue au mon David souris la femme au bébé qui babilla de plaisir  
Sun n'eus alors pas le temps de réagir qu'elle se refit emporter pour se retrouver dans cette même chambre avec ce même couple sauf qu'à coté d'eux se trouvais maintenant un petit garçon d'environ 3 ans  
-Je veux le voir , je veux le voir s'impatientât il  
-David allons ce n'est pas un comportement de garçon bien élevé  
-Oui pardon père répondis celui-ci en prenant un air digne avant que sa mère ne penche vers lui un bébé qui venais à peine de naître  
-David je voudrais te présenter ton petit frère François  
-il me ressemble souris le petit David  
-Ah ça oui souri sa mère attendris

Le décor tourna à nouveau mais ils avaient changé de pièces . 2 petits garçons s'amusaient sur l'énorme tapis du salon avec des jouets magique  
-Yvette je suis rentré retentis une voix dans l'entrée  
-Oh bonjour mon chéri tu as passé une bonne journée  
-Fatigante fit-il en se débarrassant de sa robe de sorcier avant de rentrer dans la grande salle à manger . Le souper n'est même pas prêt s'énerva-il  
-Je m'en occupe il le sera bientôt lui répondis sa femme sur un ton doux  
-Voilà pourquoi il nous faut plus d'elfes de maison  
L'homme soupira avant de se servir un verre de whisky pur feu et de s'installer dans l'un des canapés prêts de ces fils  
-Yvette !  
-Oui ?  
-Il faut changer ton fils  
-Oh oui bien sûr François vient ici dit-elle avant de le confier à l'elfe de maison

Sun compris alors ces souvenirs, c'était ceux de son père . Mais pourquoi les avait-elle reçues et dans quel but ? Mais à peine commençât elle à réfléchir qu'elle se retrouva devant un bâtiment très classe et énorme  
-Yvette cesse donc ces marques d'affection en public soupirât son mari  
-Je suis désolé dit-elle en lâchant son fils  
-N'oublie pas mon fils tu représentes la famille Fergusson . Tu te dois d'avoir un comportement irréprochable et de bonnes notes  
-Bien sûr père répondis le garçon d'une dizaine d'années  
-Moi je veux pas que tu t'en ailles sanglota un garçon un peu plus jeune à côté de lui  
-François ça suffit tes manières de jeune homme mal éduqué, tu recevras une correction dés qu'on sera à la maison  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas père je m'occupe de lui pas besoin de ça dit-il en entraînant son frère plus loin  
-Il faut que tu arrêtes ça François tu connais père . Tu vas encore recevoir des coups si tu continues  
-Comment je vais faire moi quand tu ne seras plus là pour me protéger ?  
-Il faut que tu sois fort surtout et fait tout ce que père attend de toi je serais de retour pour noël et dans 3 ans tu seras avec moi ici sourit-il  
-Mais c'est dans longtemps dit-il en se jetant dans les bras de son frère  
-Allez ça aller reste prêt de mère surtout . Bon je vais devoir y aller on se voit bientôt dit-il en adressant un dernier au revoir à ces parents

Sun se retrouva alors propulser dans l'école et David semblais avoir pris un ou 2 ans depuis  
-Derek tu es sur de ce que tu fais ? Demandât David en voyant son meilleur ami remplir son chaudron de tout ce qu'il trouvait sur la table  
-Mais oui ne t'inquiète pas répondis le jeune homme blond il suffit juste de... Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le chaudron lui explosa au visage et que David éclata de rire

Nouveau tourbions pour se retrouver dans la salle à manger des Fergusson  
-C'est trop bien cette école, j'apprends tellement de choses , les professeurs trouve que je suis doué en botanique, en étude des moldu en ... Continuât de s'émerveiller François  
-Que des matières qui ne servent à rien conclu son père  
-Non parce qu'avec ces matières, on peut ...  
-Devenir de simple petit ouvrier crois-tu que c'est comme ça que nous resterons la famille de sorciers la plus puissant de Belgique ? L'école n'est pas un lieu d'amusement, j'aimerais que tu prennes ça plus au sérieux  
-Bien sûr père dis le jeune Fergusson en baissant la tête, je suis désolé

Sun vit alors le regard de son père observé cet homme si odieux. Elle connaissait ce regard, c'est le même qu'elle envoie à sa mère lorsqu'elle s'en prend à Jade

-David ... et  
-Quoi Derek soupira l'intéresser âgé maintenant d'environ 16 ans en relevant la tête de son livre dans la grande bibliothèque de son école  
-Kressy ne te lâche pas du regard  
-Tu dis n'importe quoi soupirât il en replongeant dans son livre  
-Ah ouai tu ne me crois pas ? Demandât le blond sur à ton de défis avant de se lever  
-Où est-ce que tu va encore espèce d'imbécile soupirât David avant de le voir se diriger vers la fameuse Kressy  
-Et voilà mon vieux sourit il en revenant victorieux vers David tu as rendez-vous avec la jolie Kressy demain soir  
-Tu as fait quoi ? Demandât, il en s'étouffant avec sa salive

Mes dames et messieurs les nouveaux diplômer de l'académie privée de sorcellerie de Belgique  
Toutes les jeunes personnes présentes sur l'estrade se sourirent alors avant de lancer leur chapeau en l'air . David serra d'abord son meilleur ami contre lui avant de se retourner vers Kressy et de l'embrasser. Après on lui remit son diplôme qu'il tendit fièrement vers son frère qui l'applaudit dans les spectateurs avec ces parents 

-et bien mon vieux encore une affaire de régler en un rien de temps à cette vitesse tu va battre des recors souris Derek assis derrière son bureau à coté de celui de David dans ce qui semblais être un bureau d'auror  
-N'exagère pas non plus lui souris David avant qu'un hiboux ne toque à la fenêtre et que Dereck n'aille le prendre  
-C'est pour toi annonçât-il ton frère veux que tu revienne immédiatement c'est à propos de ta mère  
David ne se le fit pas dire 2 fois avant de transplaner . Arriver là-bas il retrouva son frère debout devant la porte de la chambre de ces parents  
-François qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
-C'est maman elle à perdu le bébé . Papa la laissé seule quand il l'as su et je n'ose pas entrer  
-Laisse moi faire je m'en occupe dit-il en ouvrant la porte pour trouver sa mère en pleur dans son lit . Il passa alors une demi heure à la camer avant qu'elle ne s'endorme puis il rejoint son frère dans la cuisine qui lui servis un thé  
-Je le savais que c'était de la folie avoir un enfant à leurs ages . Il aurais eu 18 ans de différence avec toi  
-Mais il n'était pas prévu et maman n'aurai jamais pu se résoudre à avorter  
-Je le sais bien soupirât il et toi comment ça va ? J'ai appris ta nouvelle arrestation impressionnante  
-Impressionnante est un bien grand mot  
-Arrête je sais mieux que personne que tu es le plus doué pour ça tu sera chef des aurors un jour et sûrement dans pas si longtemps . Sinon comment va Kressy ?  
-Oh on est plus ensemble , on était beaucoup trop différents ça n'aura pas pu durer  
-Oh je suis désolé  
-Et toi avec Annette ?  
-Oh tu sais elle est chouette une fille bien sous tout rapport de bonne famille de sang pur  
-La question n'est pas de savoir son rang mais toi ce que tu en pense tu l'aime au moins ?  
-Oui ... je suppose de toute façon c'est la seule décision que père n'as jamais approuvé dans ma vie et nous comptons emménager ensemble après nos études  
-Tu ne trouve pas ça un peu précipité ? Puis tu ne dois pas faire ta vie sur ce que pense père  
-Pourquoi ? Tu le fais bien toi . Le fils parfait sous tout rapport . Je te rassure je ne te lance pas la pierre tu n'y peux rien tu as juste toujours été son héritier parfait  
-Mais moi je n'en veux pas de son héritage . Je me fiche de tout ces protocoles de sang pur  
-Je le sais bien . Seulement personne n'arrivera jamais à lui faire entendre raison

Une rue étroite et sombre se matérialisa maintenant devant Sun elle vit son père éviter un rayon vert avec agilité avant de renvoyer un sors dans la même direction Il coursais un criminel et celui-ci voyant qu'il n'arriverai pas à arrêter cet auror beaucoup trop rapide pour lui changeât de cible pour pointer sa baguette sur l'autre homme blond  
-AVADA KEDAVRA  
-non ! Le cris persan de David résonna dans toute les rues alors qu'il s'agenouilla à coté du corps de son meilleur ami . Je suis désolé . Je suis désolé se lamentât il les larmes coulant sur ces joues  
Alors que le yeux de Sun se remplirent eux aussi de larmes voyant son père dans un tel état de détresse

Mais bien vite la rue se transformât en hôpital et David parcourais les couloirs précipitamment  
-Maman  
-Ah tu es la mon grand lui souris celle-ci . Parfait entre il t'attend  
-Ou est père ?  
-Il à du partir  
-Bien évidemment comme dés que ça concerne François  
-S'il te plaît ne commence pas avec ton père souris la femme  
-Tu le sais comme moi que c'est injuste qu'il le renie ainsi tout le temps . Mais merde c'est quand même sa petite fille  
-Je sais bien allez toi va le voir  
Il obéi alors et passa la porte pour trouver son frère au chevet d'une jeune femme qui observait dans un berceau posé à coté d'eux  
-David entre lui souris son frère et laisse moi te présenter ta filleule Amélie  
-Ma filleule ?  
-Bien sur qui d'autre pourrais être e parrain ? Il lui souris alors qu'il lui posa sa fille dans les bras  
-Elle te ressemble beaucoup Annette sourit il à la femme couché dans le lit  
-François pense la même chose sourit elle

-Dépêche toi parrain on va être en retard s'impatientant la petite fille tenant David par la main  
-C'est bon Amélie ne t'inquiète pas il ne va pas s'envoler ton frère lui souris David en passant la porte de la chambre  
-Alors il est là ? Demandât timidement la petite fille en entrant dans la pièce  
-Oui ma chérie lui souris sa mère vient dire bonjour à ton frère Antoine dit-elle en penchant le bébé vers  
-Il ressemble à papa souris la petite fille  
-C'est vrai on dirais lui bébé approuvât Yvette en souriant alors que son mari c'était encore éclipser

Sun se retrouva ensuite en face des 2 frères qui discutais assis à la table d'un pub  
-Alors vous allez vraiment divorcer  
-Oui soupirât François . Tu avais raison depuis le début on avait rien à faire ensemble . Et nous avons fait Antoine pour sauver notre couple mais c'est trop lourd à porter pour un si petit bonhomme  
-Je suis désolé  
-Ça ne fait rien l'important c'est que je puisse toujours voir mes enfants malgré qu'elle compte partir en Espagne donc ce ne sera pas souvent

-Vous m'avez fait demander monsieur ? Demandât David en passant la tête à la porte d'un bureau qui semblais être celui du chef des aurors  
-Oui monsieur Fergusson j'aurais une mission à vous confier en Angleterre  
-Pourquoi là-bas ?  
-Car elle requière beaucoup d'expérience et d'agilité et qui nous faut le meilleur pour aller là-bas et le meilleur mon cher c'est vous  
-Très bien monsieur je pars tout de suite

-Très bien, c'est fini ici embarquer moi ceux-là ordonnât David au aurors anglais alors qu'il venais de finir sa mission  
-Monsiuer Fergusson on va avoir un problème  
-Qui à t'il encore ? Dit-il en s'approchant de l'homme avant de voir une femme caché semblant terrifié par la scène qu'elle venait de voir alors que le corps d'une victime de ce gang gisais encore à quelques mètres d'elle  
-Nous avons vérifié, c'est une moldu  
Sun observa alors cette femme légèrement choquée, car ce n'était autre que sa mère  
-Bien laissé, je m'en occupe dit David en s'accroupissant devant elle . Bonjour dit-il d'une voix douce vous voudriez bien me dire votre nom ?  
-Mandy répondit-elle avec la voix tremblante  
-Bien Mandy je sais que ce que vous venez de voir peux vous avoir choqué mais rassuré vous tout est fini vous ne risquez plus rien  
-Vous êtes quoi au juste ?  
-Un sorcier dit-il dans un soupir . Mais je suis là pour vous aider n'ayez pas peur  
-Vous faites quoi avec ça ? Dit-elle paniquer en voyant qu'il pointait sa baguette sur elle  
-Je ne vous veux aucun mal rassuré vous . Je suis seulement obligé d'effacer votre mémoire de tout souvenir magique  
-D'accord . Ce sera peut-être mieux comme ça après tout dit-elle comme si elle avait une confiance inouïe en lui  
Une fois le sortilège d'oblivate exécuté David se fit passer pour un simple policier et lui expliquât l'affaire de meurtre de façon moldu avant de proposer de la ramener chez elle la femme semblant toute déboussoler  
Sur toute la route David la rassurât et il se mire à discuter comme si il se connaissait depuis toujours. Enfin ils arrivèrent devant chez Mandy  
-Bon ben c'est là que j'habite annonçât elle  
-Bien je vous ai ramené à bon port. Ne vous inquiétez pas surtout vous ne craigniez plus rien . Bien je ferais mieux d'y aller dit-il en faisant demi-tour  
-Attendez le retint-elle . Ça vous dirait qu'on se revoit une fois ? Enfin pour boire un verre ou ... Enfin pour vous remercier quoi  
-J'accepte volontiers sourit-il

-Alors dites moi Mandy qu'est-ce qu'une femme comme vous pourrait cacher  
-Qu'est-ce qui vous dis que j'ai quelque chose à cacher ?  
-Je le sens c'est tout . C'est un peu mon boulot après tout  
-Bon d'accord capitulât elle je pense qu'on se connaît depuis assez longtemps maintenant pour que je vous le montre  
Ils parcoururent ensuite les rues de la ville une fois sortis du restaurant pour se rendre chez Mandy  
-Éloïse ? C'est moi  
-Oh bonjour madame sourit la jeune femme . Votre soirée s'est bien passée ?  
-Très bien et ici  
-Aucun problème . Bien je pense que je vais rentrer maintenant je reviendrais demain  
-D'accord merci Mandy sourit elle en raccompagnant la jeune femme à la porte  
-Bien viens dit elle en attrapant David par la main avant de le faire monter . Et le voilà mon secret dit-elle en ouvrant une porte avant de s'approcher d'un berceau ma fille Meredith  
-Quoi ? Dis Sun en se penchant elle aussi au-dessus du berceau pour apercevoir sa grande sœur ça expliquait donc pourquoi elle n'était pas une sorcière mais pourquoi pas Jade alors ?

Mon son moment de réflexion fut vite coupé alors qu'elle se retrouva dans la rue avec ces parents se promenant avec Meredith en poussette dans la rue  
-Mandy il faut que je te parle annonçât David . J'ai pris une grande décision . Voudrais-tu m'épouser ? Dit-il en posant un genou à terre . J'aimerai aussi adopter Meredith et l'élever comme ma propre fille . Mais avant que tu dise quoi qe e sois il faut que tu sache que ma famille n'accepterais jamais notre relation alors si je reste ici je disparaîtrais à jamais de leur vie et prendrais le nom de jeune fille de ma mère Mc-Fly  
-Mais David je ne peux pas te priver de ta famille puis les fuir comme ça . C'est de la folie  
-Après tout qu'est la vie sans folie ? J'ai passé ma vie à faire ce que mon père voulait tout en détestant ces décisions alors aujourd'hui je suis prêt à prendre ma vie en main . Alors veux-tu devenir ma femme ?  
-Oui sourit-elle avant de l'embrasser

-Elle est sublime s'émerveilla David en tenant un bébé nouveau-né dans ces bras alors que Mandy couché dans le lit d'hôpital l'observait en souriant  
-Elle te ressemble tellement  
-Bienvenue au monde Sun Mc-Fly . Mon soleil sourit-il alors que le bébé émettait des gazouillis de joie à l'évocation de se nom  
La porte s'ouvrit ensuite sur une veille dame accompagné de la jeune Meredith  
-Alors sale bébé c'est toi qui avais fait tous ces bobos à ma maman t'es un vilain bébé s'énervât la petite fille sur sa petite sœur  
-Meredith la gronda sa grand-mère . On ne parle pas comme ça à sa sœur enfin  
-Je m'en fiche moi je l'aime pas ma petite sœur marmonnât la petite fille  
-Ce n'est pas gentil Meredith quand elle sera un peu plus grande vous pourrez jouer ensemble et vous vous amuserez bien lui dis sa mère  
-J'ai pas envie de jouer avec elle moi . Je veux pas partager mes jeux avec elle  
-Allons Meredith tu verras plus tard je suis sûr que tu l'adoreras  
-Nan

Le décor changea ensuite pour se retrouver chez Sun . David rentra du travail et déposa sa veste sur l'une des chaises  
-Chérie, c'est moi j'ai eu fini plus tôt je pensais qu'on pouvait profiter du fait que les filles soient chez la gardienne pour... Mais il se stoppa net à l'entrée de sa chambre trouvant sa femme dans un lit avec un autre homme . Lorsqu'elle le vit Mandy se pétrifia

Mais le temps sembla s'accélérer quelque peu alors que ces 2 parents se trouvaient assis l'un en face de l'autre dans un silence pesant  
-Tu vas me quitter ? Tentât désespérément Mandy  
-Je n'en sais rien  
-David pardonne moi j'ai fait une connerie . Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je m'en veux . Je t'aime plus que tout au monde je...je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça  
-Je vais rester mais uniquement pour les filles, elles ont droit à un minimum d'équilibre je ne veux pas qu'on se les passe chaque semaine comme si c'était des colis . Mais je ne te fais plus confiance . À partir d'aujourd'hui je dors dans le canapé

Sun souris alors attendris face au bébé dans les bras de sa mère reconnaissant sa petite sœur . Mais bien vite un doute se fit dans son esprit  
-J'ai fait le test elle n'est pas de moi . Tu copte lui dire ?  
-Non je ne veux plus jamais le revoir . C'est toi que j'aime David . T'es le seul qui saura être un père parfait pour Jade . S'il te plaît elle n'y est pour rien ce n'est qu'un bébé  
-Tu sais très bien que je serais incapable de faire ça . Je l'élèverais au même titre que Meredith .  
-PAPA ! Hurlât une voix alors que la porte s'ouvrit en fracas sur la jeune Sun âgée d'à peine 2 ans . Meredith m'as tapé  
-Bon maintenant ça suffit jeune fille va te calmer au coin la gronda sa grande mére alors que celle-ci tira la langue à un qui sanglotais toujours  
-C'est tout ma puce aller je sais ce qui va te faire plaisir lui souris son père en la prenant dans ces bras avant de la porter prêt du lit voici ta petite sœur Jade  
-Elle est toute petite s'étonnât elle  
-Ben bien sur c'est un bébé rigolât David  
-Et moi je suis pas petite hein  
-Bien sur que non t'est la pus grande de toute sourit-il en la lançant en l'air alors que la jeune Sun éclata de rire sous le sourire attendris de la grande Sun  
-Allez Meredith viens la voir aussi capitulât David ne supportant pas de la voir puni  
-Elle est plus jolie que Sun dis l'aîné Mc-Fly en montant sur le lit  
-Je m'en fiche moi je serais une vrai grande sœur . Je laisserai jamais personne rendre ma petite sœur triste dis Sun en défiant sa grande sœur du regard alors que David rattrapa de justesse la poupée de Sun qui commençât à l'éviter . Un truc était sur elle n'était pas une cracmol

Quelques instants plus tard Sun se retrouva dans sa maison quelques années plus tard  
-Mais rend moi ma poupée sanglotât la jeune Sun  
-Attend souris Meredith avant de lui couper les cheveux. Comme ça elle sera aussi moche que toi rigolât elle  
-T'es méchante dis Sun en lui donnant un coup de pied  
-Maman ! Hurlât alors Mandy  
-Quoi ? Demandât celle-ci en entrant dans la pièce  
-Sun m'a tapé  
-Encore toi .  
-Mais maman je ...  
-Je ne veux pas t'entendre va dans ta chambre  
-Mais pourquoi tu la crois toujours elle se plaignât elle en montrant sa sœur qui souriait fièrement  
-Sun tu me fatigue . Alors va t'en  
-C'est toujours de ma faute de toute façon hurlât elle en montant les escalier en colère avant de s'effondrer sur son lit avant de pleurer  
-Sun ? Retentis la voix fluette de Jade à travers la porte  
-Tu peux entrer dit-elle en séchant rapidement ces larmes qu'elle refusait de montrer à sa petite sœur  
-Tu sais moi j'ai vu ce qui c'est passé c'est comme d'habitude tu jouais tranquillement puis c'est Meredith qui est devenu méchante avec toi et maman qui t'as encore crié . Mais elle ne veux pas m'écoutez quand je lui dis  
-Je sais c'est pas grave merci sourit elle . Tu veux voir un truc trop bien ?  
-Oui dit-elle surexcité  
-Tu dois le dire à personne d'accord ?  
-Promis souris la petite châtain  
Sun attrapa alors sa poupée avec les cheveux coupé puis l'observât avant que les cheveux de cette dernière ne revienne à leur taille de base  
-C'est toi qui à fait ça s'émerveilla Jade  
-Oui souris sa grande sœur avant qu'on ne toque à la porte  
-Sun ? Dis David en entrant dans la pièce . Qu'est ce que vous comploter encore toutes les 2 ? sourit il  
-Rien souris Sun en posant doucement la poupée derrière elle  
-Bon allez tu n'est plus puni mais arrête de te battre avec ta sœur d'accord ?  
-Mais j'ai rien fait moi  
-C'est vrai c'est Meredith qui est toujours méchante avec Sun  
-Essayer juste de plus vous disputez d'accord ? Capitulât il ne voulant pas faire de préférence entre les 3 filles

Quelques années plus tard toute la petite famille mangeais dans un calme assez inhabituel . Les 3 filles étant âgé maintenant de 7, 9 et 12 ans  
Sun se tendis alors reconnaissant se repas c'est ce jour là que ...que tout à finis  
D'ailleurs après le repas David se leva et sortis faire un tour dans son jardin . Avant de s'arrêter net et de pointer sa baguette sur la personne qui venais tout juste de se poser à coté de lui malgré ces années à vivre comme un moldu il n'en restait pas moins un sorcier et un auro hors pair  
-Qui êtes vous ?  
-Enfin je vous trouve dis donc vous n'êtes pas facile à trouver David Fergusson souris la femme que Sun reconnu comme la mangemort qu'ils avaient arrêter l'année dernière  
-Qui êtes vous ?  
-Oh qui je suis ça à peu d'importance . Ce qui compte c'est ce que je veux  
-Parlez dépêcher vous dit-il en mettant sa baguette sous sa gorge  
-Vous êtes tendu mon chère sourit-elle avec toujours ces mêmes affreuses dents noirs . Mais comme vous voulez . Je veux votre fille  
-Je n'ai pas de fille  
-Allons pas de mensonge entre nous . Je ne lui ferrais aucun mal tout ce qu'il me faut c'est elle entière pour accomplir la prophétie  
-Quelle prophétie ?  
-Le maître des ténèbres vit en elle sourit elle . C'est merveilleux n'est pas . Elle à le pouvoir de le ramener pour toujours  
\- Je ne laisserais jamais ça arriver  
-Mh oui je m'attendais à cette éventualité sourit elle en essayant de sortir sa baguette mais David fut plus rapide qu'elle et la désarma directement  
-Bien je n'ai plus qu'une chose à faire alors sourit elle avant qu'un rayon vers ne traverse le ciel pour toucher Davis en plein cœur celui-ci s'effondrant au sol . Il compris bien vite que même si on ne lui avis pas envoyer un Avada Kedavra . C'était un sortilège de mort lente  
Sun s'écroulât alors à coté de son père le suppliant de ne pas mourir avant de remarquer qu'un homme se posa à coté de la mangemort

-Je te remercie pour ton aide  
-Je ferrais n'importe quoi pour notre maître dis l'homme  
-Que fait on de la fille ?  
-Laissons là la . Sa mère et cette salle moldu qui lui sers de grande sœur vont tellement la pourrir qu'elle s'affaiblira peu à peu seule . Et au moment de ces 16 ans je ne serais pas loin pour l'initier encore plus . Car j'ai également une autre mission à remplir pour le maître  
Et pendant que les 2 discutais aucun d'eux ne remarqua que David fit apparaître avec le peu de forces qui lui restait une fiole avant de s'extraire les souvenirs de sa tête puis de créer un sortilège de courrier à retardement . Ne te laisse pas avoir je sais que tu sera plus forte que ça Sun fut sa dernière phrase alors que le courrier disparut et que les 2 mangemorts se retournèrent vers lui  
-Bien il est mort allons y avant qu'on nous remarque  
Et ils disparurent en un rien de temps laissant Sun pleurant sur le corps sans vie de son père  
-papa, maman veux que tu rentre papa ? PAPA ! Et c'est sur ce cris strident qu'elle se sentis propulser en arrière pour se retrouver à nouveau dans le bureau de la directrice avant qu'elle ne s'appuie sur la pensine observant ces larmes couler dans le liquide 


	18. Chapter 18 cérémonie de commémoration

Ah elle est là les gars dit Tim en passant la porte de la salle sur demande . Le brun se stoppa alors en fixant sa meilleure amie remarquant les larmes coulant sur ces joues . Il s'approcha alors d'elle sans rien dire pour la serrer contre lui comprenant que c'est tout ce qu'elle avais besoin pour le moment  
Fred et James on alors passer la porte pour observer la scène avant d'avancer doucement vers les 2 autres  
-Hey Sunny qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Fred en s'accroupissant face à Sun alors que Tim venais de la lâcher  
-Ces souvenirs c'était ceux de mon père  
-Comment ça ce peux ? Demanda James  
-Il à utiliser un sors de courrier à retardement . Ils voulaient me les envoyer pour me prévenir de ce qu'il allais m'arriver . Il le savais et il à voulu me protéger c'est de ma faute si il est mort dit-elle avec un petit sanglot dans la voix  
-Non Sun c'est pas ta faute  
-Bien sur que si la mangemort qu'on à attrapé l'année dernière et un autre l'ont tuer pour pouvoir m'atteindre moi sachant qu'il ne le laisserais jamais faire sinon  
-Sun écoute moi dis très calmement James ton père est mort à cause de ceux qui l'ont tué pas à cause de toi . Tu n'en peux rien si cette enflure à pris possession de toi il ne faut pas que tu culpabilise pour ça crois moi j'ai vu le faire depuis toujours et ça le bouffe encore à l'heure qu'il est ce n'est pas ta faute vraiment  
-Tu ne culpabiliserais pas peut être toi à ma place ?  
-Bien sûr que si avouât l'aîné Potter mais il y à un truc que tu ne dois pas oublié . Ton père aurait fait n'importe quoi pour te sauver alors il ne faut pas que tu remâche ça toute ta vie , l faut que tu vive ta vie pour lui pour le sacrifice qu'il à dû faire  
-Je suppose que tu as raison dit-elle peux convaincu mais le traumatisme de revivre la mort de son père prendras un certain temps avant de disparaître . Sinon dit-elle pour changer de sujet comment ça c'est passé avec Mc Go ?  
-Oh on va probablement être collé à vie souris Fred  
-Je suis désoler dis Sun avec un léger sourire  
-Bah on est plus à ça prêt dis Tim en haussant les épaules avant que les 4 n'éclatent de rire

« Ellipses de quelques mois »  
Poudlard avait repris son cours normal les élèves oubliant peu à eu les événement de la marque des ténèbres tous sauf bien sûr les principaux intéressez . Mais chacun agissais comme si de rien ne s'était passé . Sun était redevenu aussi normal qu'elle l'était avant le début de sa 5 éme année et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire qu'on ne la regarde plus comme une bête de foire . A pars bien entendu le jour ou ils avaient rependu de la colle presque impossible à enlever sur toutes les portes du château , quelques élèves et professeurs c'était alors retrouvé la main collé pendant plusieurs jours avec un poignée de porte dessus et oui les maraudeurs restons les maraudeurs quoi qu'il arrive et aujourd'hui avait lieu la final de Quidditch opposant Poufsoufle et Gryffondor et âpres leur blague Mc Gonagal avait bien failli empêcher les 3 maraudeurs de l'équipe de jouer mais cette punition lui rappelant beaucoup un être abjecte habiller en rose bonbon elle se contentât de quelques travaux d'intérêt généraux

-Venez il y à de la place là souris Rose en gravissant les étages des gradins et cesser de râler sourit-elle amusé de la tête que tirais les 2 Serpentard c'est rien si votre maison à perdu profiter au moins de la final  
-Tu dis ça simplement parce que ta maison est en final soupirât Scorpius  
-Heum ouai dit-elle en rigolant légèrement avant de s'asseoir sur le banc devant Hugo , Corentin et Lily . Killian et Mélanie étant de l'autre coté à supporter l'équipe de Poufsoufle . Depuis le problème de Hugo et Mélanie avec les 7 éme le quintuor avait d'ailleurs retrouvé calme et bonne entente  
-Ah Rose tu es la intervient Alice en arrivant à coté d'elle . Oh salut Scorpius dit-elle en remarquant seulement les 2 garçons .Albus finit elle en rougissant légèrement en prenant place à coté de Rose qui la regardais amusé .  
Ça faisait tout de même des années qu'elle savais que sa meilleure amie était amoureuse de son cousin mais celui-ci restais aveugle et non concerné par les attentes de la jeune fille . Après tout c'était peut être une caractéristique notable des Potter d'être nul en fille depuis 3 générations .  
-Au fait tu n'est pas avec ton frère demandât Rose sachant que les jumeaux Londubat n'avais pour habitude de ce lâcher que lorsqu'il n'avais pas cours ensemble ou pour dormir  
-Non il est dans les gradins de Poufsoufle avec ces amis . Mais moi quoi qu'il arrive je reste une gryffondor sourit-elle à la rousse  
-vivement l'année prochaine retentis en même temps une voix dans le dos des 2 garçons . Que je sois enfin dans l'équipe et que mes frères arrête de me prendre pour une petite chose faible  
-Je suis sûr que tu sera prise lui souris Corentin  
-Lily je t'entend dis Albus en se retournant vers sa sœur  
-Et alors ? Dis la petite rousse en haussant les épaules tandis que le Serpentard la regarda exaspéré et que Scorpius éclata de rire à coté de lui  
-J'adore ta sœur sérieusement Albus dit-il en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami

Pendant ce temps dans les vestiaires James se tenais debout sur l'un des bancs du vestiaires en train de faire un discours sur la façon de jouer en appréciant ce que l'ont fait en restant unis ...  
-Il est au courant qu'il est aussi barbant que Binns actuellement ? Demandât Sun appuyer contre le mur du fond avec Fred  
-Par merlin ne va pas lui dire son ego en prendrais un coup lui répondis le roux avant que les 2 n'éclatent de rire  
-Dis donc vous 2 je vous dérange ? Demandât James alors que toute l'équipe c'était retourné vers eux visiblement soulager de ne plus être obligé de devoir écouter James  
-Non bien sûr que non lui souris Sun seulement je n'aurais qu'un truc à rajouter à ton formidable speech . Allons écraser tout ces poufsoufle  
Toute l'équipe hurlât alors son accord avec sa phrase avant de s'empresser de quitter le vestiaire sous le regard de James remarquant qu'il n'avais eu aucune réaction aussi intense dans tout son monologue lui  
-Fait pas cette tête Jamesnie on va quand même gagner souris Fred en passant son bras autour des épaules de son cousin tandis que celui-ci observât Sun avancer vers le terrain en rigolant avec Roxanne

-Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous êtes en pleine forme car aujourd'hui nous allons assister à une rencontre épique pour cette final qui va certainement battre tout les records mais voici qu'arrive l'équipe de Poufsoufle . Très bonne équipe d'ailleurs diriger par Roger Whitlby depuis le dépars d'Hariane l'année dernière avec lui en tant que batteur nouvelle recru de cette année Sandy Bracel . La gardienne remplaçant l'ancienne capitaine se trouve être Marina Dabi . L'attrapeur bien connu dans l'équipe depuis sa 2 éme année qui espère sûrement remporter la coupe pour sa dernière année dans notre belle école je parle bien sur de Troy Mc Millan et enfin le trio de choc d'attrapeuse les jumelle Elise et Elisa Souép et Uriel Stebli mais bien sur elles sont là depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle ne sont plus à présenter . Mai bien sur cette équipe n'as aucune chance contre celle qui arrive en face d'elle  
-Monsieur Jordan un peu d'impartialité par la barbe de Merlin soupira la directrice assise à coté de lui  
-Mais je suis impartial professeur j'ai dis que poufsoufle était une très bonne équipe sourit il . Voici donc les fières tenus rouge et or nous représentant qui apparaisse avec à sa tête leur capitaine James Potter sûrement prêt à tout pour remporter la coupe . Bien sûr celui-ci ne serais rien sans ces 2 inséparable coéquipière et amis Sun Mc Fly et Fred Weasley respectivement poursuiveuse et batteur derrière eux la cadette et le senior de l'équipe Roxanne Weasley et Greg Siry . La première complétant le trio de poursuiveur et le second étant un attrapeur hors pair enfin pour fermer la marche la 2 éme batteuse Juliette Dubois au talent incomparable de son père le célèbre entraîneur de l'équipe d'Angleterre Olivier Dubois et enfin notre gardien Jack Westminster

-Les balles sont lâcher et le match peux enfin commencer Potter s'empare du souafle et once à toute vitesse vers le camps des Poufsoufle seulement un cognard lui fonce dessus envoyer par Bracel . Il l'évite de justesse et lache le souafle . Elisa Souép s'empresse alors de s'en emparer pour foncer vers les buts des Gryffondor mais c'est sans compter sur le feinte de Weasley qui permet à Mc Fly de s'emparer du souafle elle fonce vers les but de poufsoufle suivis de prêt par Weasley qui couvre ces arrières . Les 2 filles se rapproches des buts et Mc Fly Marque 10 points pour Gryffondor

-La tension est à son comble , nous en sommes à 3 heures de jeu et encore aucune apparition du vif d'or . Les joueurs commence à se fatiguer peu à peu mais ne perde pas pour autant leur rage surtout du coté de Gryffondor qui garde toujours une certaine avance . Mais dit-il en se levant d'un coup dans sa tribune Troy viens de partir comme une flèche aurait il repérer e vif d'or ? Greg semble aussi l'avoir vu car il poursuit vite le poufsoufle qui garde quand même une longueur d'avance sur lui . Il tend le bras et ... attrape le vif d'or soupirât Christopher . Mais attendez dit-il d'un coup si mes calcules sont juste nous arrivons à un score de 312 contre 302 ? demandât il se retournant vers la directrice qui confirmât d'un signe de tête . Gryffondor remporte cette final ! explosât il alors que tout le gradins rouge et or se leva de joies pour applaudir son équipe qui venais déjà de s'enlacer l'un l'autre .Quelques secondes plus tard une explosion se fit entendre et chaque personne sur le terrain sursautât en constatant qu'une crinière de lion leur avait poussé autours du visage . Enfin toute sauf 4 personnes avait été épargné . 3 d'entre elle explosèrent alors de rire tandis que le 4 éme leur jeta un regard faussement en désaccord avant qu'il n'explose à son tour de rire montrant clairement qu'il était dans le coup .  
-Potter , Weasley , Mc Fly, Finnigan soupira alors la directrice ayant bien sûr elle aussi été épargné comme les autres professeurs ils n'étaient pas suicidèrent non plus  
-Fred hurlât alors une voix faisant sursauter tout le monde voyant Roxanne commencer à rougir de colère  
-Tu sais frangine ta nouvelle coupe te va très bien lui souris son frère  
-Viens voir ce qui va t'aller très bien à toi hurlât elle en commençant à le poursuivre sur le terrain  
-Oh mais c'était une blague , juste une petite blague tu as perdu ton sens de l'humour ou quoi se défendis le roux poursuivis par la tornade métisse  
-Tu va voir si je n'ai plus le sens de l'humour dit elle en lui sautant sur le dos le faisant ainsi tomber au sol

-Mais puisque je te dis que ça va disparaître d'ici quelques minutes suppliât il alors qu'elle lui appuyais sur sa tête afin que son visage ne s'enfonce dans le sol .  
Après quelques secondes de combat Roxanne fini par arriver à ses fins et une nouvelle explosion se fit dans le stade tandis que tout le monde redevint normal  
-oh tu avais raison sourit elle en lâchant son frère avant de se lever d'un bond  
-Et ça à l'air de t'étonner dis Fred en relevant la tête avant de recracher un peu de terre et quelques brins d'herbes sous le rire de tous  
Une fois le calme un peu prêt revenu . Les joueurs partirent prendre leur douche . Une fois fini Sun soupirât en constatant que James et Fred n'était toujours pas sortis . Parfois elle se demandais vraiment qui était la fille dans eux 3 . Elle soupirât alors et s'appuya contre le mur en attendant qu'ils ais fini . Seulement une voix l'interpella à sa droite la faisant se crisper . Pourquoi il faillais qu'il vienne la voir maintenant alors qu'elle était seul . Bon évidemment si elle avait été avec les garçons c'était clairement risquer sa peau . Mais bon jusque là elle avait parfaitement réussi à l'éviter alors qu'il tentais de lui parler  
-Sun retentât la voix timide voyant qu'elle réagissais pas  
Elle pris alors sur elle et se tournas doucement pour se retrouver face à l'emblème de Serdaigle cousu sur la poitrine du jeune homme . Merlin elle n'arrivais vraiment pas à le regarder . Pourquoi James et Fred en pouvais pas sortir maintenant ?  
-Qu'est ce que tu fait là Boot ? Dit-elle finalement en relevant les yeux vers Alexandre  
-Je voudrais qu'on parle  
-Bah pas moi dit-elle d'une voix sèche  
-Sun je suis désolé . Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux j'ai fait la pire erreur de ma vie  
-Tant mieux pour toi  
-Crois moi je t'en pris j'en ai rien à faire de cette fille . Je ... je ne savais plus ou j'en était mais je t'aime par merlin je suis fou amoureux de toi s'il te plaît je ne veux pas te perdre Sun  
Sun ne pu que constater qu'il était sincère elle ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état de détresse  
-Je sais soupirât elle mais tu n'as même pas été capable de rester pour moi au moment ou j'avais le plus besoin de toi  
-Et je le regrette plus que tout . Si je pouvais changer ce que j'ai fait je te jure que je le ferais  
-Mais on ne peux pas remonter le temps , c'est trop tard Alexandre . Tout à changer maintenant dit-elle alors que le visage d'un autre garçon apparu dans son esprit mais elle le chassa bien vite ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça . Elle devais prendre du temps pour elle pour le moment . C'est terminé et c'est peut être mieux comme ça  
-Mais Sun dit-il d'une voix suppliante

-Arrête s'il te plaît . Retourne voir Patricia et je te souhaite d'être heureux vraiment sourit elle alors qu'Alexandre la fixant d'un regard à la fois d'incompréhension et de tristesse . Elle avait dis ça sans amertume, avec sincérité et calme et ça le tuais encore plus . Après tout ça elle voulais vraiment qu'il sois heureux mais pas avec elle  
Il fut surpris de la voir avancer vers lui avant de poser ces lèvre sur sa joue pour ensuite les approcher de son oreille .  
-C'est fini mais tu reste mon premier amour et ça, ça ne s'oublie pas dit-elle doucement tandis que le garçon ne savais plus quoi dire  
-Bien je pense que tu devrais partir maintenant dit-elle en reculant Fred et James ne vont pas tarder à arriver  
Il la regarda alors une dernière fois comme si il espérais qu'elle change d'avis puis il tournas les talons et au moment ou il disparut au coin du couloir la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit sur James et Fred  
-Oh viens la toi souris Fred en lui ébouriffant les cheveux t'as tout défoncer .  
-Mais vous aussi rigolât elle en se recoiffant . D'ailleurs mes félicitation capitaine . Pas mal pour une première année de direction sourit elle à James  
-Ouai c'est vrai que j'ai été plutôt doué rigolât il . Mais bon un capitaine n'est rien sans son équipe  
les 3 partirent ensuite en direction de la grande salle avant de trouver Tim les attendant en chemin .  
-Ah vous êtes là . Sun Mc Gonagal te cherche  
-Pourquoi qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ?  
-J'en sais rien mais le ministre est avec elle dis le brun en les faisant avancer vers la grande salle  
-Le ministre ? Mais qu'est ce que le ministre me voudrais ?  
-Demande lui dis Tim alors qu'il tournais dans un autre couloir  
-Ah Miss Mc Fly vous êtes là dis la directrice en les voyant arriver  
Elle se tenais debout prêt de la porte de la grande salle à coté du ministre . Tandis que plusieurs élèves les fixais tout les 2 étonné ou se parlais à voix basse  
-Monsieur le ministre dit-elle poliment à l'imposant homme . Vous vouliez me voir ? Dit-elle en tournant la tête vers la directrice

-En fait c'est moi qui souhaitais m'entretenir avec vous . Voudriez-vous bien m'accompagner faire quelques pas dans le parc ?  
-Bien sûr dit-elle en adressant un regard d'incompréhension à ces 3 meilleurs amis avant de suivre le ministre  
-Ah ce parc me rappelle dans de souvenir j'ai l'impression que c'était hier que j'ai fait mes études ici . Si je peux vous donnez un conseil mademoiselle profité à fond de vos années ici . Elles sont si précieuses  
-Oh ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça sourit-elle . Enfin je veux dire bien sûr  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas moi aussi j'étais du genre à me retrouver souvent en retenu si ça peut vous rassurez . Mc Gonagal à toujours eu la punition facile  
-Sérieusement, elle était déjà prof à votre époque  
-Vous insinuez que je suis vieux ? Dit-il avec un regard malicieux  
-Non-bien que non se défendis la gryffondor  
-Je plaisante. Bon si on en venait à ce qui m'amène ? J'ai discuté un peu avec monsieur Potter . Il m'a parlé de votre prophétie et du courage que vous avez eu pour vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres  
-Quoi ? Mais il m'a dit qu'il n'en parlerait à personne  
-Oui mais je suis le ministre et je suis obligé de tout savoir . Rassure-toi, je ne révélerais rien à la presse sans ton accord seulement le monde sorcier à besoin d'être rassuré . Le ministère a déjà caché trop de chose par le passé et ils ont plus que jamais confiance en Harry Potter maintenant . Seulement lui comme moi ne parlerons pas sans ton accord .  
-Je ne sais pas trop . Je ne veux plus qu'on me regarde comme un monstre. Cette année m'a rendu folle avec tous ces regards sur moi alors si toute la communauté sorcière le sait  
-Pas forcément regarde moi je suis au courant et je ne te vois pas comme un monstre , juste comme une jeune fille très courageuse . Tu veux que je te dise ? A l'époque celui qu'on regardait comme un monstre c'était monsieur Potter et regarder le aujourd'hui sourit-il . Je ne peux pas te forcer seulement j'aimerai t'inviter à commémoration pour les 20 ans de la fin de cette guerre  
-Pourquoi je devrais venir ? Je veux dire je n'était même pas née au moment de la guerre et aucun de mes parents n'y à combattu alors pourquoi ?  
-Parce que tu es concerné peut être plus que n'importe lequel d'entre nous le seigneur des ténèbres et toi avez été connecté pendant presque un an . Tu pourrais comprendre le mal qu'il à fait mieux que qui conque  
-Ca c'est sûr dit-elle le regard perdu dans le vide . Vous savez monsieur le ministre il y quelques chose que je n'ai pas osé avouer à Harry Potter ou mes amis  
-Et quoi donc ?

-Quand il à essayer de prendre le contrôle de mon esprit je ressentais une douleur intense tel que j'aurais préféré mourir mais pas seulement peu à peu ces souvenirs m'envahissait . De telles horreurs que c'est impossible à imaginer ou à oublier et je vais devoir vivre avec toute ma vie . Avec le visage de tous ces gens , tous ces innocents massacrés . Je n'ai pas voulu en parler à Harry parce que les premières victimes qui me sont venues à l'esprit sont ces parents James et Lily Potter , j'ai vu monsieur Potter faire barrage de son propre corps alors qu'il n'avait pas sa baguette pour permettre à son fils et sa femme de fuir et j'ai vu madame Potter fuir comme elle pouvais avant de le supplier de la prendre elle et pas Harry . J'ai vu des centaines de moldu mourir dans d'atroces souffrances des femmes , des hommes , des enfants , des veilles personne . J'ai vu Severus Rogue se faire massacrer par le Serpent de voldemort . Je comprends que vous vouliez rassurer les gens qui ont vécu ces horreurs, je ferais tout pour les rassurer je vous le promets . Le fait qu'on me regarde comme un monstre n'est rien par rapport à la crainte de voir revenir un tel monstre  
-C'est très courageux de votre part dit-il sans vraiment savoir comment réagir après ces révélations et avec le regard détermine qu'elle lui lançait . Ne vous inquiétez pas Harry et moi seront à vos côtés lors de votre discours  
-C'est très gentil  
-Bien nous devrions rentrer . Je suppose que vous avez hâte de fêter votre victoire avec votre maison . D'ailleurs vous avez très bien joué  
-Je vous remercie sourit-elle légèrement

Une fois arrivé à la grande salle Sun dit au revoir au ministre qui partis vers les professeurs tandis qu'elle rejoint ces amis  
-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il te voulais ? Demanda James en fixant le ministre  
-Il veux que j'explique ce qui m'est arrivé à la cérémonie de commémoration  
-Tu ne va pas faire ça ? Dis Tim  
-Si répondit-elle simplement  
-Mais Sun tu n'as de comptes à rendre à personne s'objecta Fred  
-Je sais mais j'ai mes raisons de le faire fait moi confiance  
-Très bien capitula James . Bon maintenant que tu es là , Gryffondor fait une énorme fête ce soir pour fêter sa victoire  
-Gryffondor sourit-elle en levant un sourcil . C'est la maison elle-même qui l'as décidé  
-Ouai on lui à peut être donné un petit coup de main avoua Fred faisant sourire encore plus Sun 

Le soir la tour de Gryffondor était donc en folie . La musique résonnais dans une bonne partie du château mais même la directrice n'eus pas à cœur de stopper la bonne ambiance qui régnais  
Alors que Sun avait obligé Tim à se lever de son canapé pour partir danser avec elle . Fred leur adressa un signe qui voulais dire qu'ils devais parler en privé  
James , Tim et Sun se retrouvèrent donc dans un coin de la pièce à attendre Fred qui devais encore aller chercher quelqu'un et celui revint quelques secondes plus tard avec Roxanne et Julia  
-Bon qu'est ce qu'il y avait de si important ? Demandât Roxanne  
-J'ai quelques chose à vous avouer à tous . Mais avant sachez que si je vous l'ai caché j'avais mes raisons seulement j'en ai marre d'avoir ce secret .  
Il inspirât alors profondément puis attrapa la main de Julia qui lui adressa un sourire rassurant  
-Voilà depuis 4 mois Julia et moi sortons ensemble  
Un blanc se fit alors dans le petit groupe avant que les 3 maraudeurs n'en pouvant plus de se retenir n'éclate de rire  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y à de si drôle ? Demanda Fred perdu  
-Tu pensais vraiment qu'on l'ignorais ? Souris Sun . Fred t'as un comportement bizarre depuis un bon moment , tu trouve toujours des excuses bidons pour partir  
-Et puis on vous à surpris dis James  
-Et t'était pas obligé de lui dire ça objecta Tim on aurais pu faire croire qu'on avait un sens de la découverte hors norme  
-Je sais que c'est faux ça souris Fred  
-Franchement je suis heureux pour vous Fred mais promet moi que tu n'agira pas avec comme avec les autres dis Tim très sérieusement  
-Bien sûr que non répondis le roux comme si on venais de l'insulter tu crois vraiment que je l'aurais gardé 4 mois secrète si je ne tenais pas à elle ?  
Julia l'observa alors avec un sourire éclatant tandis que James les regardais choqué . Depuis quand est ce que Fred Weasley est attentionné ?  
-T'inquiète pas pour moi Timmy tu sais que je m'en sortirais bien seule  
-Oui mais vaut mieux prévenir se crétin  
-Et il est protecteur en plus se moquât elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux qu'est ce que ça va être quand tu sera vraiment grand frère  
-Pas pire que Fred avec Roxanne ou James avec Lily sourit-il amusé  
-Et on est pas si protecteur que ça protestèrent les 2 garçons  
-Fred tu as failli frapper un garçon parce que tu pensais qu'il dansais avec moi il n'y à même pas 10 minutes de ça dis Roxanne en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine

-Mais c'est normal  
-Fred soupira Julia tu es un crétin parfois tu le sais ? Tu imagine si moi j'avais eu un grand frère comme toi qu'est ce que tu aurais fait ?  
-Bah ... je  
Un souris fendis alors le visage de Roxanne  
-Il était temps , j'ai vraiment cru que t'était un cas désespère avec toute ces filles sans cervelles avec qui t'est sortis dit elle à son frère. T'as intérêt à la garder celle-là mon vieux l'avertit elle même si elle est beaucoup trop bien pour toi .  
À ces mots Julia éclata de rire  
-T'est pas sensé me défendre dans ces moments là ? Dis Fred en se retournant faussement choqué vers elle  
-Et pourquoi ? Demandât elle en souriant le voyant afficher une moue boudeuse .  
Elle l'attrapa alors par la cravate et l'embrassa  
-Oh s'il vous plaît soupira Roxanne il y à des âmes sensible et jeunes ici dit-elle en s'éloignant sous le rire des 3 autres qui décidèrent de s'éloigner pour laisser le couple un peu seul mais ils sourirent en entendant Julia dire à Fred qu'il gardais toujours un léger goût de terre

Le soir dans le dortoir des garçons Tim , Christopher et Xander s'était endormis alors que James se retourna encore et encore dans son lit  
-Hé Fred tu dors ?  
-Nan lui répondis une voix  
-Tu pense trop à ta belle ? Se moqua son cousin  
-C'est possible c'est dingue comme une fille peut te retourner le cerveau je te jure  
-Je sais pas tu sais l'amour c'est pas trop mon fort rigolât James . Au fait tu pense que tu l'aime vraiment  
-C'est quoi cette question rigola Fred on dirais une conversation d'ados dépressif dans les séries  
-Je suis sur qu'une série sur nous ferais un taba souris James alors que Fred confirma  
-Mais ouai je pense bien  
-Comment tu peux en être sur ?  
-Je sais pas elle est différente des autres filles , quand je ferme les yeux j'entends son rire , quand je ne suis pas avec elle me manque . Quand je suis avec elle j'ai l'impression que le temps passe beaucoup trop vite . Mais tu ne dois sûrement rien n'y comprendre , pas tant que tu ne l'as pas vécu  
-Ouai répondis simplement James en essayant de chasser l'image de Sun qui venais d'apparaître dans son esprit . Sun et puis quoi encore  
Il se tourna alors vers Fred pour constater que celui-ci c'était endormis et il décida de faire pareil

« -Jamie souris Sun avant de se retourner vers Fred et Tim et d'éclater de rire face à leur bagarre ridicule . Ce rire qui réchauffais tant le cœur de James , ce rire qu'il adorais entendre ...  
-Pourquoi tu m'as emmener ici James ? Souris Sun dans ce couloir isolé de tous avant d'être surprise de se retrouver coller au mur puis il colla rapidement ces lèvres au siennes alors qu'elle répondis quasiment instantanément à son baiser . Il ressentis une sensation qu'il n'avais jamais ressentis , une sensation de faim d'en vouloir encore plus alors que sa langue passa la barrière des lèvres de la jeune fille »  
James se réveilla alors en sursaut dans son lit son cœur battant à toute allure alors qu'il se redressa tout doucement pour se frotter le visage  
-Mais qu'est ce qui te prend mon vieux soupirât il pour lui même . Enfin c'est Sun ta meilleure amie rien de plus . Tu ne peux pas tu ne peux tout simplement pas .Ce n'était qu'un rêve , juste un rêve dit-il en se recouchant doucement dans son lit

La fin d'année approchât alors bien vite avec les BUSES pour les maraudeurs dont seul Tim semblais légèrement s'en soucier malgré que chacun savais qu'ils obtiendrais tout de même de bonnes notes . Une fois les examens fini , tout les élèves se retrouvèrent pour le dernier repas ensemble sachant que le lendemain tôt au matin ils devrais reprendre le poudlard expresse pour rentrer chez eux .  
La bonne humeur semblais au rendez-vous sur chacune des tables alors que les élèves parlais de leurs vacances à venir . Seulement quelques hiboux de retard passèrent les fenêtres de la grande salles avant de rejoindre leur maître . Scorpius fut étonné de voir le hiboux de sa mère se poser à coté de son assiette pour lui tendre une lettre  
-Elle te demande encore de n'oublier aucun caleçon sale ? Se moqua Albus connaissant maintenant assez bien le caractère parfois beaucoup trop protecteur d'Astoria avec son fils unique  
-Arrête dis Scorpius gêné alors que ces 2 meilleurs amis rigolais déjà le voyant ouvrir la lettre . Il avait beau adorer sa mère se genre de comportement l'exaspérais au plus au point  
Il ouvris finalement le papier et lu la lettre avant de soupirer et de poser sa tête sur la table  
-Mauvaise nouvelle ?  
-Oui et non , j'ai complètement oublié la cérémonie de commémoration  
-T'y va ? dirent Albus et Rose en même temps choqué  
-Pourquoi cet air  
-Tu es un Malfoy  
-Oh mais quel perspicacité Potter  
-Non mais ce qu'Albus veux dire c'est que tout le monde est au courant pour l'ancienne condition de ton père dis Rose prudemment  
-Mon père n'y va pas dit-il simplement seulement ma mère s'est battu pour poudlard pendant la bataille alors qu'elle n'était qu'en 5 éme année et par ce fait elle à été invité avec les autres combattant mais ne voulant pas y aller seule elle m'as demander de l'accompagner . Seulement j'ai oublié de trouver une cavalière soupirât il  
-Pourquoi t'aurais besoin d'une cavalière ?  
-C'est la tradition pour les sang pur dit-il en reposant sa tête sur la table . Oh Rose dit-il en se redressant d'un coup  
-Oui ? Dit-elle en lui adressant un léger sourire  
-T'es une fille  
-Quelle sens de l'observation dit-elle alors que son sourire s'éteint  
-Non c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire se rattrapa directement Scorpius c'était pas subtil de ma pars désolé . Seulement est ce que tu accepterais de m'accompagner pour sauver mon si beau visage d'une mort sûrement atroce de la pars de ma mère  
-Seulement pour te sauver ?

-Non enfin ... je veux dire tu es la seule qui pourrais m'accompagner en tant que la meilleure amie que j'ai jamais eu  
Un léger éclair de déception passa alors dans les yeux de Rose mais elle souris tout de même  
-Seulement pour sauver ta vie j'accepte  
-Merci t'es la meilleure dis Scorpius en répondant à son sourire  
-Mais ça va passer que tu vienne pas accompagné d'une sang pur ? Demanda Albus  
-Probablement pas mais je hais toute ces filles de sang pur hautaine . Ma mère va probablement me remonter les bretelles mais ne m'obligera pas à y aller avec quelqu'un que j'ai pas envie et comme mon père ne peux pas venir ça ira  
-Je vois dis Albus en observant autour de lui . C'est vrai que la plupart des sang pur sont à Serpentard même si certain sont également dans les autres maisons mais moins . Ils savaient aussi que Scorpius n'arrête pas les réunions plus ennuyeux les unes que les autres avec d'autres familles de sang pur . Il devais donc connaître toutes ces personnes pourtant il ne l'avais jamais vu leur adresser ne serais ce qu'un regard . C'est peut être ça qui le faisait qu'il l'appréciais tant . Il avait beau venir d'un milieu plein de préjugés et de règles lui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête  
Ces pensées furent ensuite coupé voyant la directrice se lever devant tout le monde . Bien dit-elle une fois le silence obtenus . Tout d'abord je voudrais tous vous féliciter pour vos examens , cette années riches de nouvelle connaissance peut être un peu trop de punition dit-elle alors qu'étrangement son regard fut attiré vers les maraudeurs qui lui souriait mais tout de même une très bonne année . Bien passons maintenant à la coupe des maisons cette années en dernière place avec 342 points Serdaigle , 3 éme place avec 438 points Gryffondor , 2 éme avec 496 points Serpentard et enfin premier avec 563 points Poufsoufle  
La table de jaune et noir éclata alors de joie tandis que la directrice finit son habituel discours de fin d'année avant d'inviter chaque élèves à rejoindre son dortoir

-Sun , Sun retentis une voix légère alors qu'elle se fit secouer  
La jeune fille se réveilla alors en sursaut pour se retrouver en face de ces 3 meilleurs amis  
-Merlin dit-elle une fois que sa vue fut adapté à l'obscurité qu'est ce que vous faite là ?  
-On à un truc à terminé répondis James énigmatique  
-Et comment vous êtes entré dans le dortoir des filles ?  
-Alors ça secret défense souris Fred  
-Bon ou on va ? Soupirât elle en enfilant rapidement une robe de sorcier au dessus de son pyjama  
-Tu comprendra vite lui répondis Tim alors qu'ils quittais le dortoir  
-Attend dis James l'empêchant d'aller sur l'escalier tandis que Fred posa un pied dessus . Celui-ci se transformât alors en toboggan et les 4 se sourient avant de s'empresser de glisser  
-Bon dis Sun dans les couloirs maintenant vous me dites ou on va ?  
-A la salle sur demande dis James en observant la carte du maraudeurs pour vérifier que Rusard était bien loin  
-Oh je vois sourit elle comprenant ou ils voulaient en venir  
Ils s'amusèrent alors à passer 3 fois devant le mur avant que la porte n'apparaisse  
-Bon dis James d'un ai fort sérieux . Il faut y aller à fond c'est notre denier essais avant les vacances  
-Oui ben justement arrête de causer et met toi au travail dis Tim alors que son corps se recouvrais déjà de poils  
Ils continuèrent ainsi d'essayer pendant plusieurs heures avant que les garçons ne sursaute en entendant un cris étrange dans la pièce . Ils se retournèrent et restèrent bouchebè face à l'oiseau qui s'éleva jusqu'au plafond avant d'étendre ces ailes puis de s'enflammer avant de revenir à sa forme initial la forme d'un phœnix magnifique

-J'ai jamais vu un truc pareil dis Tim sans lâcher l'oiseau du regard  
-Sun à réussi dis Fred sur le même ton étonné  
-Je parlais pas de ça , c'est la première fois que je voix un phœnix  
-Moi aussi . Déçu qu'elle ai réussi avant toi Jamsenie ? Dis Fred moqueur en se retournant vers son cousin avant de faire un énorme bond en arrière se retrouvant face à un énorme cerf majestueux  
-Quoi toi aussi ? J'y crois pas t'es immense dit-il en fixant les bois de l'animal .  
-Je sais souris James en redevenant normal alors que Sun se posa au sol pour reprendre elle aussi sa taille normal  
-Bon et bien on dirais qu'il ne reste plus que toi et moi Tim . Tim ? Dit-il en se retournant vers le concerné . Ou il est ? Dit-il en observant autour de lui  
-Fred attention dis Sun en le retenant avant qu'il ne marche sur un petit animal au sol  
-Tim ? Dis le roux en se penchant vers le petit écureuil brun . J'y crois pas un écureuil dit-il d'un ton moqueur en le prenant dans ces mains . Finalement je serai pas le plus ridicule .  
-Mais aïe il m'as mordu dit-il offusquer en le reposant au sol avant que le phœnix et le cerf ne viennent rejoindre l'écureuil  
-Mais pourquoi c'est moi le dernier se plaint Fred tel un enfant alors que des bruits d'animaux se firent entendre . Mas je ne comprend rien à ce que vous dites aller aider moi dit-il contrarié alors que 3 rires parvinrent à ces oreilles  
-Ça n'as rien de drôle dit-il d'un ton boudeur  
-Tu devrais voir ta tête se moqua James  
-Merlin j'ai une forte envie de noisette maintenant dis Tim les faisant tous éclater de rire  
-Bon aller on ne va pas te laisser comme ça souris Sun . D'abord détend toi  
-Mais j'essaye se plaint le Weasley  
-Et ben essaye mieux  
-Merci du conseil Jamesenie tu devrais la ressortir celle-là  
-Bon dis Sun en se plaçant dans le dos de Fred avant de lui masser les épaules . Bien maintenant ferme les yeux et ne pense à rien d'autre qu'à ta transformation  
-et arrête de penser à Julia surtout se moqua James après quelques secondes  
-Fait pas ton célibataire jaloux mon vieux et d'ailleurs c'est pas pour te vexer mais depuis quand t'as une voix aussi grave  
-Depuis que je suis un cerf

-Un cerf ? Mais si t'est un cerf comment je peux t'entendre ?  
-Ouvre les yeux suggéra Tim  
Il s'exécuta alors avant de constater à quel point il se trouvais petit par rapport au cerf à coté de lui  
-J'ai réussi ?  
-Oui rigolât la voix de Sun dans sa tête c'est donc comme ça qu'ils communiquent par la télépathie  
-De quoi j'ai l'air ?  
-Va voir dis James en montrant de sa tête le miroir au bout de la pièce  
Il avança alors observant ces petites pattes remplis de poils roux craignant déjà le pire  
-Un renard dit-il en se stoppant face à la glace . Je suis un renard  
-Ouai  
-Mais c'est extra explosât il . Un renard c'est tellement beau , majestueux , malin comme moi quoi et puis c'est tellement mieux qu'un écureuil . Mais aïe Tim arrête de me mordre tu n'imagine même pas à quel point tes dents son pointu  
-Petit mais pas faible comme tu peux le voir lui répondit Tim  
-Ok ça vache j'arrête de me moquer de ta forme mais merlin avec ces armes qui te serve de dents  
James et Sun reprirent alors leur taille normal en observant les 2 animaux se battre de manière ridicule  
-Bon les peluche on devrais dormir un peu souris Sun en regardant James amusé  
-Oh ça va hein le piaf la ramène pas parce que tu peux t'enflammer dis Fred une fois redevenu humain  
-Fait gaffe que je ne t'enflamme pas toi sourit elle amusé avant de sortir de la pièce pour rejoindre son dortoir

Le lendemain le réveil fut un peu dur pour les maraudeurs qui durent aller prendre le train tôt pour rentrer chez eux . Ça étonna d'ailleurs beaucoup de monde autant de calme de leur pars . Mai le trajet se passa sans encombre et chacun descendis peu à peu du train . Bon prête ? Demandât Fred en attrapant la main de Julia  
-Oui lui sourit elle  
-Attend ne me dis pas que tu va la présenter à papa et maman souris Roxanne  
-Bien sur que si sinon comment je pourrais l'inviter à la maison pendant l'été  
-Oh attendez je viens avec vous je ne veux pas rater les blagues de papa sourit elle surexcité en les suivant tandis que les 3 autres maraudeurs explosèrent de rire .  
-Bon moi aussi je vais y aller dis Sun en les serrât tous les 2 contre elle . On se voit dans 2 jours pour la cérémonie  
-Bien sûr confirmât James en l'observant se diriger vers la sortis du quai avant de voir 2 personnes qui s'approchait d'eux . Et ben mon vieux on dirais que tu sera grand frère dans peu de temps sourit il Tim en observant le ventre bien arrondis de madame Finnigan  
Alors qu'un sourire éclatant s'affichât sur le visage de Tim qui allas directement saluer ces parents  
-Le bébé se porte bien ?  
-Bonjour à toi aussi Tim souris sa mère . Bien sûr elle va très bien  
-Elle ? Dit-il en fixant ces parents qui lui sourire tout 2  
James profita alors de se moment pour adresser un léger bon jouer aux parents de Tim avant de s'éclipser pour rejoindre sa famille qui semblais d'ailleurs beaucoup moins calme . Ron était rouge de colère tandis que Rose ne savais plus ou se mettre  
-Il est hors de question que tu sois la cavalière d'un Malfoy pour une cérémonie de commémoration de la guerre  
-Mais papa je n'y vais pas avec son père mais avec lui et juste au cas ou lui n'était pas né à la guerre donc n'y était pour rien  
-Mais sa famille à combattu avec tu sais qui  
-Seulement celle du coté de son père qui est d'ailleurs interdite d'y aller mais sa mère c'est battu avec vous au cas ou tu l'aurais oublié . Et désolé mais il ne peux pas changer son nom de famille en Greengrass juste pour cette soirée là  
-Ron elle à raison le petit n'en peux rien, en plus sa mère est une femme charmante essaya de le calmer Hermione  
-J'ai dis non et je ne changerai pas d'avis

« Ellipse de 2 jours »  
-Tante Hermione à encore réussi n'est ce pas souris Lily debout derrière Rose en train de la coiffer  
-Comme toujours . J'ai toujours admirer ma mère d'arriver à faire changer d'idée mon borné de père  
-Moi celui que je plaint le plus dans cette histoire c'est Scorpius qui est obligé d'attendre avec oncle Ron en bas  
-Oh je suis sur qu'Albus fait tout pour les tenir éloigné  
-Et alors dis moi souris Lily lançant un regard en biais à sa cousine  
-Quoi dis celle-ci en la fixant à travers le miroirs  
-Parmi toutes les filles que le beau Scorpius Malfoy pouvais inviter . C'est toi qu'il à choisi ça te fait quoi ?  
-Lily on y va juste en amis  
-Oh mais bien sûr sourit-elle tu sais dans mon dortoir en dehors de James , Fred , Louis et Albus Scorpius arrive en première liste des plus beau garçons de l'école en dehors de ceux de la famille juste avant Tim . Alors ne me dis pas que tu ne le trouve pas craquant  
-Lily !  
Alors que la cadette Potter allais répondre un coup à la porte se fit entendre  
-Les filles je peux entrer ? Retentis la voix de Sun  
-Bien sûr répondis Rose heureuse que la jeune fille vienne lui sauver la mise  
-Vous vous en sortez ? Demandât la brune  
-Enfaite je ... Waouh souris Lily en se tournant vers elle  
-Quoi ? C'est pas adapter pour une cérémonie sorcière ? Paniqua Sun  
-Nan , nan c'est parfait . T'est juste magnifique  
-Merci dit-elle gêné . Bon alors qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous aider ?  
-Tu peux essayer de la coiffer dit-elle en montrant les cheveux de Rose . Ils sont incoiffable  
-Je connais ça souris Sun attendez moi je reviens dit-elle en quittant la chambre  
Elle réapparu alors quelques minutes plus tard les bras remplis d'objets  
-Qu'est ce que c'est que tout ça ? Demandât Lily quand elle les posa sur le lit  
-Sèche cheveux , fer à lisser , fer à boucler , produits pour les cheveux ... Croyez le ou non mais si je n'utilise pas ça j'ai les cheveux presque pire que ceux de Rose alors je triche un peu  
-Et ça sers à quoi tout ces trucs moldu

-Vous allez voir sourit -elle en s'approchant déterminé de Rose  
Après une demi heure de travail Lily regarda sa cousine bouchebé  
-Comment t'as fait ça ? Dit-elle en fixant les cheveux parfaitement discipliné de Rose  
-Des années d'entraînement souris Sun  
-Oh tu peux me coiffer aussi ? Demandât Lily emballé  
-Bien sûr lui souris Sun alors qu'elle pris place sur la chaise  
-Mais pourquoi mon père ne m'as jamais parlé de tout ce objets moldu bon sang . Ils sont fabuleux à créer de tel chose sans magie  
-Bah si tu veux j'en t'en achèterais pour ton anniversaire  
-Tu ferais ça ? Demandât elle surexcité à la brune  
-Oui si tu arrête de bouger rigolât elle avec plusieurs pinces dans la bouche ...Et voilà j'ai fini sourit elle en observant la tresse complexe de Lily  
-C'est super beau s'émerveilla Lily . Si un jour je me lance vraiment dans la mode je veux que tu sois ma coiffeuse  
-Si j'ai le temps pourquoi pas rigola Sun  
-Les filles est ce que ça va ? Demanda Rose en ayant fini d'enfiler sa robe  
-Tu ressemble à une princesse lui souris Lily  
-C'est parfait confirmât Sun . Mais il manque un truc dit-elle en attrapant son maquillage . Allez assis toi  
-Je vais prévenir les autres qu'on va bientôt pouvoir y aller souris Lily en quittant sa chambre  
Quelques minutes plus tard Sun eu fini le léger maquillage de Rose  
-Les filles ils font qu'on y aille retenti la voix de Ginny dans le couloir  
-C'est bon on arrive dis Rose en ouvrant la porte afin de se diriger vers l'escalier avec Sun constatant que Scorpius et James les attendais en bas  
Quand ils les entendirent ils se retournèrent vers elle les fixant comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils les voyaient  
-Tu veux que je te dise Malfoy ? Souris James je pense qu'on à les meilleures , meilleures amies au monde  
-Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec toi Potter confirmât il en fixant Rose qui lui sourit timidement  
-Tu sais Sunny comme ça je vais rendre tout les garçons de la soirée jaloux avec une telle cavalière  
-Tait toi rigolât elle en lui donnant un coup dans l'épaule  
les 2 gryffondor rejoinrent alors le salon tandis que Scorpius tendis un bras timide vers Rose  
-Je serais à le hauteur des sorciers de sang pur tu crois ? Demandât elle visiblement pas à l'aise  
-Au diable tout ces sang pur Rosie tu vaux mille fois mieux qu'eux tous réunis  
Elle lui adressa alors un sourire et ils avancèrent vers le salon alors que Ron fusilla Scorpius du regard Ginny se leva d'un coup  
-Bien maintenant que tout le monde est là nous pouvons y aller

Une fois arriver à la soirée tout le monde se sépara Scorpius fut obligé par sa mère à dire bonjour à tout les sang pur les croisant obligeant ainsi Rose à recevoir des regard dédaigneux de tout ces sang pur . Une fois débarrasser de cette tâche ingrate ils rejoinrent Albus prêt de Lily et Hugo . Le trio parcouru alors la pièce avant qu'une voix en résonne dans leur dos  
-Mais si c'est pas notre cher Potter avec ces fidèles acolytes  
-C'est pas vrai soupirât Albus en se retournant vers la blonde . Qu'est ce que tu fais là Nott ?  
-Oh tu sais ce n'est pas parce qu'on est pas tous les enfants du célèbre Harry Potter qu'on ne peux pas être ici . Je suis issus d'une famille sang pur et mes parents n'ayant pas pris partis à la guerre on été inviter  
-Oh mais c'est merveilleux  
-Tu fais du sarcasme maintenant ?  
-Avec toi je n'oserai pas dit-il e lui adressant un sourire faux

Rose et Sorpius soupirèrent alors sachant que quand les 2 commençais un débat ça pouvais prendre des heures . Scorpius souris alors en tendant son bras à Rose l'invitant ainsi à dormir ce qu'elle accepta bien vite en regardant une dernière fois son cousin semblant les avoir oublié

Un peu plus loin James et Sun avançais parmi la foule avant de sourire en voyant une tignasse rousse dépasser de la foule  
-Alors vous 2 comment ça va ? Souris Sun alors qu'ils arrivaient prêt de Fred et Julia  
-Très bien et vous ? Souris la jeune fille  
-Ça va alors comment vos parents on pris votre relation ? Souris James  
-Plutôt bien mes parents trouve que c'est un garçon très bien  
-Parle pour toi moi je dois me coltiner tout les jours les blagues de mon père se moquant que je deviens un homme  
-Moi je trouve ça plutôt drôle se moqua Julia alors que son petit ami croisa ces bras sur sa poitrine  
-Ne me dis pas que tu va te mettre à bouder devant ta copine se moqua la voix de Ted alors qu'il arriva devant eux accompagné de Victoire et de son ventre tout rond  
-Salut tu dois être Julia souris la blonde à Julia  
-C'est bien ça et vous devez être Ted et Victoire  
-C'est bien il t'as fait un cours souris Ted  
-Vu la famille il vaut mieux  
-Pour être marié avec une Weasley je compati rigolât Ted  
-Ouai mais toi tu triche un peu en en faisant partis depuis presque toujours  
-Alors comment va ma chère filleule ? Souris James en s'adressant au ventre de Victoire  
-James actuellement ce n'est qu'un embryon tu sais souris Victoire  
-Ouai mais c'est très bon de parler au bébé quand il est das le ventre de sa mère ça l'ouvre déjà au monde et l'apaise  
-Tu entend la psychomage Vicky . Tu vois que j'avais raison de lui parler tout les jours  
-Va te faire voir Ted rigola Sun en lui donnant un coup dans le bras

-Excusez moi retentis alors une voix dans toute la pièce que tout le monde reconnu comme celle du ministre . Pour bien commencer cette cérémonie et pour mieux rendre hommage à nos famille et amis tombé à la guerre qui de mieux que celui qui à survécu . Harry Potter dit-il en le montrant monter sur l'estrade sous les applaudissement de tous  
-Bonjour à tous il y à tout juste 23 ans j'était encore en exile pour remplis une mission que Dumbledor m'avais donné , une mission qui devais tous nous sauver . Beaucoup se rappelle de moi comme l'homme qui à tuer voldemort .  
Il laissa passer quelques secondes le temps que tout le monde frissonne parce que même après des années tout ces sorciers ont peur d'un nom  
-Mais moi ce n'est pas ça que je retient de cette guerre car je n'aurais jamais rien pu faire sans l'aide de mes parents , sans celle de mes amis , de vous tous ici présent . Cette guerre ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai gagné c'est vous , vous et votre courage mais surtout tout ceux qui ont donné leurs vies pour que nous puissions vivre libre mais leurs sacrifices ne doit pas être vint , nous devon nous souvenir d'eux , de nos parents , frère , sœur , enfants , amis .  
La fin de sa phrase fut alors accompagné d'applaudissement tandis que certain laissait coulé leurs larmes . Molly se mouchant bruyamment dans son mouchoir alors qu'Arthur la réconfortais comme il pouvais . Victoire attrapant la main de Ted le sentant se crisper . Elle le rassura alors en lui faisant toucher son ventre dans lequel leur fille donnais des coups comme si elle sentais qu'elle devais soutenir son père . George quand à lui restât de marbre seul ces yeux se remplissant de larmes le trahissais et il baissât la tête en sentant une pression sur sa main et adressa un léger sourire à sa fille qui lui offrit tout le soutient qu'elle pouvais sous le regard attendris d'Angelina 

-Avant de vous laisser rendre hommage à vos morts j'aimerai parler d'un fait plus récent , il y à peu à Poudlard comme vous le savez tous la marque des ténèbres est apparut certain prenant ça comme son retours . Mais je peux vous affirmer qu'il ne reviendra pas et pour affirmer mon propos j'aurais besoin de la plus grande intéressé  
Il releva alors les yeux vers Sun qui inspira grandement avant de prendre son courage à 2 mains et d'avancer vers l'estrade alors que tout le monde la dévisageait  
-Bonjour à tous dit-elle timidement je m'appelle Sun Mc Fly je sais que peu d'entre vous me connaisse . Je sais aussi que je suis beaucoup trop jeune pour avoir connu la guerre mais la raison pour laquelle je suis ici aujourd'hui c'est pour que vous compreniez . Que vous sachiez que vous n'avez plus à avoir peur car cette marque ... c'est moi qui l'ai fait  
Sa révélation fut accompagné d'un brouhaha si intense que Sun resta figé voyant les regards effrayé qu'on lui lançais comme si elle était ... un monstre  
-Vous allez la fermer oui retentirent alors 3 vois avant que Sun ne remarque qu Tim , James et Fred l'avais rejoint sur l'estrade  
Un calme plat se fit alors dans la salle  
-Franchement regardé là vous pensez vraiment qu'elle pourrais faire du mal à une mouche ? Demanda Tim  
-Mais elle l'as dis elle même  
-Bien sur mais laissez la finir dis Fred en lui tendant le micro  
-Je ... c'est bien moi qui l'ai fait enfin mon corps contrôler par voldemort  
2 éme brouhaha qu'elle laissa passer avant de reprendre  
-Nous avez pas besoin de tous savoir sachez jusque que comme Harry j'étais lié à lui depuis la naissance ça devais arriver . Mais je vous promet qu'il à disparu et ne reviendra jamais  
-Comment en être sur ? Retentis une voix dans le publique  
-Parce qu'elle l'a combattu . Vous pouvez me croire j'étais là quand il l'a brisais de l'intérieur pour pouvoir prendre possession de son corps et elle s'est battu avec un courage et une force qu'elle seule à . En ne la connaissant pas vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point elle peut être forte elle même l'ignore j'en suis sûr mais tout son entourage peux le confirmer si il y quelqu'un à qui je dois livrer ma vie se serais elle sans hésiter . Voldemort est mort est pour toujours et tout ça grâce à elle  
Il s'interrompu alors en entendant un applaudissement suivis d'un autre . Bientôt toute la foule la saluait elle et son courage  
Sun fut soulager de pouvoir ensuite descendre de l'estrade  
-Ou t'était toi ? Sourit elle en serrant Tim contre elle  
-Désolé j'étais en retard mais je ne t'aurais jamais laissé tombé tu le sais bien sourit il

La cérémonie pris fin quelques heures plus tard et toute la famille Weasley-Potter et Sun rejoinrent le terrier . Peu à peu tout le monde partis dormir . Le lendemain Sun revint par la cheminé accompagné de Jade sa petite sœur se stoppa net dans le salon du terrier observant des aiguilles tricoter toutes seules  
-Ne t'inquiète pas c'est normal ici souris Sun alors que Jade lui faisais beaucoup pensez à elle à sa première visite au terrier . viens ils sont tous au jardin dit-elle en l'entraînant à sa suite  
Molly avait accepté d'accueillir la petite sœur de Sun pendant une semaine tandis que leur mère était partis en vacances avec son copain et que sa grande sœur avait refuser de s'occuper de Jade pendant son temps libre  
-Hé tout le monde souris Sun arrivant à coté d'une table contenant beaucoup de monde avec pas mal de chevelure rousse . Je vous présente Jade ma petite sœur  
Celle-ci fut alors étonné et gêné par l'accueil chaleureux que la famille lui réservât

Le lendemain Sun dû abandonner sa sœur alors qu'elle partis travail au magasin de farce et attrape . Dans l'après midi seulement une bandes d'adolescent passa les portes et au milieu d'eux une jeune fille complètement décontenancer parce qu'il s'offrait à elle  
-Jade souris Sun en saluant sa sœur . Viens je vais te faire visiter  
-Alors c'est ici que tu travail dit-elle émerveiller  
-Et oui c'est aux parents de Fred  
-Bah si il à envie de me prendre comme apprentis gratuitement je ne dis pas non  
Sun explosa de rire face à la tête ne sachant plus ou regarder de Jade

La semaine se passa ainsi tranquillement Jade découvrant peu à peu toujours avec autant d'entrain le monde de sa sœur . Le samedi jour de congé pour le quatuor , Tim était rentré chez lui s'occuper de sa mère , Fred était un peu plus loin dans le jardin tandis que James et Sun discutais assis sous un arbre observant Lily , Lucy et Roxanne montrer les échecs magique à Jade  
-Tu lui en à déjà parler ? Demandât James âpres un moment de blanc  
Sun le regarda alors sans comprendre avant de voir son regard observer Jade  
-Non soupirât elle . Je n'en ai pas encore eu le courage puis je la trouve trop jeune . Ça change complètement sa vie se genre de révélation . Comment tu réagirais toi si tu apprenais que tu était un enfant non désiré issus d'une aventure de ta mère  
-C'est vrai confirma l'aîné Potter en soupirant  
-Au fait James il faut que je te dise quelques chose .  
Elle le vis alors relever les yeux vers elle signe qu'elle pouvais parler  
-Je vais partir  
-Quoi ?


	19. Chapter 19 Le miracle de la vie

Sun observais le paysage défiler sous ces yeux dans ce train remplis de gens si différent . Elle souris alors en repensant à la tête que James avait fait quand elle lui avait dis qu'elle allais partir . Elle l'avais donc vite rassuré en lui disant qu'elle partais pour le vacances . Elle avait acheté un ticket de train pour Bruxelles . Elle voulais rencontré sa famille c'était devenu presque obligatoire pour elle pour savoir d'où elle venais vraiment . Mais le plus du avait été de l'annoncer à sa mère .

« flash back »  
à la fin de la semaine qu'elle avait passé au terrier avec Jade , Sun avait réutiliser le réseau de cheminette pour la remmener chez elle . Une fois rentré , la jeune châtain s'était empressé de ranger ces affaires dans sa chambre . Sun avait alors rejoint a mère au salon en train de repasser  
-Maman il faut que je te parle avait elle annoncer d'une voix ferme  
-A propos de ? Demandât elle sans lâcher son travail des yeux  
-Je pars en Belgique dés lundi  
-Je te demande pardon ? Tu pourrais me demander quand même avant d'encore partir loin avec ces sorciers  
-Enfaîte je par seule  
-Comment ça seule ?  
-Je vais rencontrer la famille de papa  
-Comment sais tu que ...  
-J'ai appris quelques trucs cette année dit-elle simplement avec un léger sous entendu  
-Il est hors de question que tu parte tu m'entend dis sa mère en lui adressant un regard menaçant  
-Et pourquoi pas ?  
-Tu es trop jeune  
-Je serais majeur dans un an  
-Dans le monde sorcier peut être mais pas dans le vrai monde protestât elle  
-Le vrai monde ? Ton vrai monde maman pas le mien  
-Tu ne crois pas qu'il y à une raison si ton père n'as plus entretenu de relation avec sa famille ?  
-Bien sur que si mais justement c'est pour ça que je dois y aller , pour rétablir la vérité  
-Et pourquoi ce serai à toi d'y aller et pas tes sœurs ?

-Ne me force pas à le dire parce que je pourrais être impoli répondit-elle simplement la mâchoire serré  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? Vas y va au fond de tes pensées Sun hurla maintenant sa mère  
-Je veux parler de tes activités extraconjugal s'énerva à son tour Sun  
La main de sa mère partis alors toute seule et la gifle résonna dans toute la pièce  
-Ça y est tu te sens mieux ? Demandât Sun en se tenant la joue ça te fait déculpabilisé le fait que tu est une pute qui n'as jamais su garder un mec bien ? Le seul bien qui avait décidé d'adopter ta bâtarde de fille c'était mon père et tout ce que tu as trouvé à faire c'est le tromper  
-Qu'est ce que tu as dis ? Retentis une voix dans son dos . Tu va arrêter de raconter des trucs aussi horrible sale garce  
Sun se retourna alors pour faire face à Meredith toute pâle qui les fixais à tour de rôle alors qu'un silence pesant vint d'entrer dans la salle  
-Elle ment maman n'est ce pas ? Dit-elle en lançant un regard suppliant à sa mère qui pour toute réponse baissa les yeux gêné  
-C'est pas vrai tu ... je ... je te hais hurlât elle en claquant la porte alors que madame Mc Fly se laissa tomber sur la première chaise à sa porté  
-Je ... je suis désolé balbutia Sun je voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça  
-Non c'est moi qui suis désolé , j'ai fait souffrir tout ceux autours de moi depuis toujours et j'ai été la pire mère au monde  
-Je ne suis pas d'accord je trouve qu'on s'en sors plutôt bien Meredith , Jade et moi dit-elle d'un ton rassurant  
-On voit le résultat Meredith et toi vous me haïsse et Jade te concidére plus comme sa vrai mère que moi  
-Je ne te déteste pas dis Sun en posant sa main sur celle de sa mère qui la regarda troublé depuis qu'elles sont nés elle n'as jamais montré de gestes d'amour à ces filles . Parce qu'elle en était incapable tout simplement mais Sun faisait ça avec un tel naturel qu'elle lui souris doucement  
-Tu ressemble tellement à ton père tu sais . Est ce que lu aussi c'était ...  
-Oui confirma Sun en comprenant de quoi elle parlais . Tu t'en rappelle ?  
-Non , je m'en doute depuis que tu as libéré tes pouvoirs . Pourquoi je devrais m'en souvenir ?  
-Oui tu as rencontré papa sur une affaire de sorcellerie mais il à trafiquer ta mémoire  
-Comment tu sais tout ça  
-C'est un des nombreux secrets magique que tu ne comprendra pas je pense dit-elle en haussant les épaules  
-Combien de temps compte tu partir en Belgique ?  
-Ça dépend d'eux pas de moi , un jour , une semaine , un mois peut être sourit elle comprenant que sa mère l'autorisais à partir  
-Tu ne diras rien à Jade ?  
-Pas tout de suite mais il faudra qu'elle le sache un jour. Et je pense que tu devrais parler avec Meredith . Après tout elle tu as fait ça pour son bien , papa aura été le meilleur père qu'elle aurai pu avoir  
-Tu a raison dit-elle en s'apprêtant à quitter la pièce . Et Sun ,merci  
Le brune lui adressa alors un sourire et sortis de la pièce quelques minutes plus tard afin de monter dans sa chambre sauf que quand elle passa sous l'escalier elle entendis des léger sanglot et ne pu résister à entrer dans le petit placard avant de s'asseoir à coté de sa sœur  
-Dégage de là soupira Meredith en relevant les yeux vers elle  
-Pourquoi on est très bien dans ce placard  
-Va te faire  
-Tu sais soupira Sun , tu ne devrais pas en vouloir à maman  
-Facile à dire pour toi , t'es vraiment la fille de papa

-Mais toi aussi , peut être pas au sens biologique mais il à toujours tout fait pour nous considéré toutes les 3 pareil et il nous aimais autant . Maman t'as mentis certes mais elle t'as offert le meilleur père possible alors je pense que tu devrais lui parler  
-J'en ai pas envie  
-Très bien soupira Sun , on va donc rester longtemps ici  
-Comment tu l'as su ? Pour papa ?  
-C'est un très longue histoire  
-C'est lié au mage noir qui à essayer de prendre possession de ton esprit cette année  
-Comme t'es au courant de ça ? Dit Sun choqué  
-La directrice de ton école de dingues à appelé maman pour lui expliquer  
-Et quand maman sais quelques chose tu le sais aussi forcément  
-J'avais raison tu viens d'un monde de barge  
-Tu n'imagine même pas à quel point  
-Comment ça ?  
-Ça va te faire une raison en plus pour toi de me détester mais c'est de ma faute si papa est mort  
-comment ça pourrais être ta faute ?  
-Si le mage noir qui me possédais prenais le contrôle de mon corps le monde était foutu , le mien comme le votre et papa le savais il à essayer de l'empêcher mais il s'est fait tuer avant  
-Tu va arrêter oui soupira Meredith . Tu n'est pas le centre du monde, si papa est mort c'est à cause de ceux qui l'ont tué pas toi. Puis je ne te hais pas ... pas totalement  
Sun souris alors légèrement à la phrase de sa sœur . Comprenant qu'a sa manière pas très subtil elle essayais de la rassurer  
-Bon on devrais sortir d'ici dit la gryffondor en se levant . Aller tu ne pourras pas toujours échapper à maman dit-elle en voyant le regard que sa grande sœur lui lançais  
-Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix soupira celle-ci en suivant sa sœur vers l'extérieur

« fin du flash-back » 

Dans un sens tout les problème de sa famille avait servis à renouer leur lien . Ils étaient encore loin de la famille parfaite mais c'était déjà une amélioration .  
Les pensées de Sun furent alors interrompu tandis que le train arriva en gare de Bruxelles . La jeune fille attrapa donc sa valise et parcouru la ville en suivant le plan avec l'adresse du Manoir Fergusson dessus . Lorsqu'elle releva enfin les yeux de sa carte quand elle fut arriver , elle resta bouchebé face à l'énorme château construit au milieu d'un jardin qui s'étalait à perte de vue autour de toute la demeure ce dressais d'énorme grille et après avoir tourné autours pendant 10 minutes , Sun trouva enfin l'entrée  
-Vous désiré ? Lui demanda l'homme posté derrière les grilles chargé de la sécurité  
-Bonjour sourit elle joyeusement . J'aimerai parler à monsieur Fergusson  
-Vous avez rendez-vous ? Demanda le molosse en l'observant de haut en bas  
-Heu non enfaîte ...  
-Pas de rendez-vous , vous ne rentré pas  
-Mais je voudrais juste lui parler  
-Pas de rendez-vous vous ne rentré pas insistât il  
-Dit lui juste que je m'appelle Sun Mc Fly  
-Je vais aller voir monsieur conclu finalement l'homme en soupirant  
Sun resta donc plusieurs minutes seule à observer émerveiller le domaine Fergusson du moins ce qu'elle en voyait depuis la grille jusqu'à ce que l'homme ne revienne vers elle  
-Monsieur va vous recevoir dit-il simplement en ouvrant les grilles pour l'inviter à le suivre alors qu'elle fut étonné que ce sois si simple  
Une fois entré dans la bâtisse , ils parcoururent un énorme couloir orné de lustre magnifique et ou 2 escaliers de marbre se rejoignais en haut puis l'homme pris la porte à droite donnant dans un bureau très chic ou 2 hommes discutais ensemble . Sun n'eus pas de mal à reconnaître monsieur Fergusson et son fils François  
-La demoiselle est là monsieur  
-Très bien Edward tu peux disposer lui répondis l'homme aux cheveux grisonnant sans même leur adresser un regard  
-Comme je disais continuas l'homme plus jeune je pense que nous devrions mettre des pars de marché sur cette entreprise en Chine qui semble en pleine exportation  
-Tu vois c'est pour ça que je ne pourrais jamais te léguer l'entreprise incapable soupirât le vieil homme en fronçant les sourcils rendant son air encore plus dur . Il ne faut jamais miser sur les nouvelle entreprise , elles peuvent faire faillite à tout moment et crois tu que c'est en misant sur des entreprises en faillite qu'on reste la famille de sang pur la plus puissante ?  
-Non bien sur que non père répondis simplement l'homme en soupirant  
Ce dernier releva ensuite les yeux de son bureau pour soupirer  
\- Tu es encore là toi dit-il en adressant un regard mauvais à Sun , qu'est ce que tu veux ? Si c'est pour nous vendre des trucs tu peu repartir  
-Non je ... répondit-elle timidement

-On n'accorde pas non plus d'interviews à la presse même au stagiaire  
-Oh, je ne fais pas partie de la presse à vrai dire je ... Je m'appelle Sun Mc Fly  
-Mc Fly dit-il en levant un sourcil. Famille avec ma défunte femme ?  
-Entre autres  
-Bien que veux-tu ? Soupirât-il nouveau agassé qu'on lui fasse perdre son temps. De l'argent ?  
-Je ...non dit-elle enfaîte-je ...  
-Père vas-tu cesser ? C'est ta petite fille  
-Ma ... Tu as encore été pondre une sang-mêlé dans mon dos fils indigne ? Hurlât-il en se retournant vers son fils  
-Non, je suis à fille de David intervient Sun d'un coup  
-Que ... C'est impossible mon fils est mort  
-Je sais soupira Sun, mais pas à la période ou vous le penser, il n'est pas mort en enquête, il vous a fuie  
-Et pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?  
\- Parce qu'il est tombé amoureux d'une moldu  
-Non, il n'aurait jamais fait ça, c'était un héritier digne lui  
-Vous voyez, c'est exactement pour ça qu'il vous a fui, il voulait faire sa vie sans que vous lui dictiez ces moindres faits et gestes. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il a changé son nom de famille en Mc Fly pour ne pas que vous le retrouviez alors qu'il était parti vivre en Angleterre  
-En Angleterre ? Ce qui explique ton terrible accent dit-il hautain. Bon et bien que veux-tu alors ?  
-Vous rencontrez tout simplement  
-Sornette  
-Père !  
-Quoi ? Ne vois-tu pas ce qu'elle veut vraiment ? Elle est ici pour l'héritage  
-Quoi ? Mais je m'en fiche de votre argent dit Sun sur la défensive. Je suis ici pour rencontrer ceux qui on connut mon père enfant pour en apprendre plus sur lui, c'est tout. Mais c'était probablement une mauvaise idée . Je vais m'en aller dit-elle en attrapant sa valise pour faire demi-tour  
-Sun attend la retient la voix de François . Laisse-moi 2 minutes pour lui parler d'accord ? Fergusse appelât il ensuite dans le couloir  
-Oui monsieur ? Interviens un petit elfe en arrivant directement se dandinent sur ces petites jambes  
-Emmène Sun dans la chambre des invités, tu veux  
-Bien sûr maître approuvât-il . Si la maîtresse Sun veut bien me suivre  
-Je ... Dit-elle décontenancer et par le retournement de situation et par le fait qu'on l'appelle maîtresse

-Bien sûr sourit-elle à l'elfe qui attrapa sa valise  
-Oh non laisse elle est beaucoup trop lourde pour toi le retient-elle  
-Mais c'est mon travail dit l'elfe perdu  
-Ne t'en fais pas je ne dirais rien au maître de maison dit-elle en lui adressant un petit sourire  
-La maîtresse est trop bonne dis l'elfe les yeux mouillés de larme  
-Oh non , non je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer dit-elle en s'abaissant à la hauteur de la créature  
-Non , Fergusse est heureux , jamais on avait été si gentil avec lui  
-Ne t'inquiète pas Fergusse c'est normal d'être gentil avec toi . Bon tu me montres cette chambre ?  
-Bien sûr approuvât il en partant dans un long couloir  
Ils parcoururent ainsi de nombreuses pièces ou Sun était sûr de se perdre  
-Et tu es tout seul pour nettoyer ce château entier ? Demandât Sun choqué  
-Oh oui Ferguss est né pour servir la grande famille Fergusson  
Né pour servir, il est vrai que la loi pour la liberté des elfes n'est pas encore passée partout. Il fraudait qu'elle en parle à Hermione pensât elle amuser de l'imaginer partir dans des manifestations plus extravagantes les unes que les autres  
-Et voilà maîtresse la chambre des invités. Est-ce que Fergusse peut prendre congé de la maîtresse ? Il doit encore préparer le repas  
-Oh heu bien sûr lui sourit-elle avant de repartir à la contemplation de l'immense chambre. Elle était décorée richement et avec goût au couleur blanche et or et au milieu trônais un immense lit en baldaquin , si grand qu'on aurait limite pu y faire rentrer toute la famille Potter-Weasley  
Sun avança prudemment dan la pièce touchant du bout des doigts les draps en soie . Elle partis ensuite vers la fenêtre pour observer le jardin bercé dans la lumière du soleil . Elle s'émerveilla encore plus en constatant les quelques licornes galopant dans la prairie du domaine . Bien sûr, elle en avait déjà vu dans le cours d'Hagrid mais elle ne cessait de les trouver magnifiques  
-Ça te plaît ? Demanda une voix dans son dos la faisant sursauter avant de se retourner vers François debout devant la porte  
À l'observer comme ça, Sun ne pues que constater qu'elle avait hérité elle aussi des traits Fergusson et que personne en les voyants l'un à côté de l'autre ne pourrais nier leur lien de famille  
-C'est magnifique sourit-elle . Je n'ai juste pas 'habitude de voir des trucs aussi classe  
-Je comprends lui sourit-il  
-Je peux vous posez une question ?  
-D'abord, on va commencer par se tutoyer tu ne crois pas ?  
-Ce serait plus simple en effet. Je... Comment tu as su qui j'étais ?  
-Mon frère n'aurait pas disparu sans me donner de nouvelles .J'aurai bien aimé en parler à ma mère qui dépérissait peu à peu mais si elle savait mon père aurait été au courant aussi donc je me suis tus . Il m'as demandé lui-même de faire croire à sa propre mort , puis tu es né et je ne l'ai jamais entendu parler de quelqu'un avec autant de fierté . Puis les lettres se sont arrêtées . Je ne comprenais pas trop pourquoi mais j'ai respecté son choix . Mais ce que tu as dis tantôt sur sa mort c'était vrai ?  
-Oui soupirât elle  
-Je vois dit-il en baissant les yeux . Comment c'est arrivé ?  
-Je ... dit-elle en se crispant . Des mangemorts soufflât-elle finalement doucement entre ces lèvres  
Un blanc s'installa ensuite entre les 2 avant que François ne le coupe  
-Bon et si tu me disais précisément ce que tu fais ici  
-Enfaîte dit-elle en jouant avec ces doigts, je ... 'ai découvert il y a peu la véritable identité de mon père et je voulais vous rencontrer pour le connaître un peu mieux enfin sa vie en tant que sorcier  
-Je vois approuvât il . Bien en tout cas sache que tu peux rester autant que tu veux ici et ne t'en fais pas pour mon père  
-C'est très gentil répondit-elle gêner  
-Bon viens je vais te présenter ma femme  
-Ta femme ? Tu n'est pas divorcé ? Demandât elle en le suivant dans le couloir

-Comment tu sais ça toi ?  
-C'est une longue histoire dit-elle simplement  
-Enfaîte si je suis divorcer de ma première femme mais je me suis remarier depuis avec une sang mêlé  
-Je vois du coup je suppose que ton père n'as pas du trop apprécier  
-Pas vraiment non dit-il en lui lançant un petit regard malicieux avant d'arriver dans un énorme salon dans lequel était assis une femme en train de lire  
-Vinciane ? L'interrompis François  
-Oui ? Dit-elle en relevant la tête vers son mari . Oh bonjour dit-elle en adressant un sourire chaleureux à Sun  
-Je te présente Sun  
-C'est ta nièce dit-elle en se relevant d'un bond . Dis donc François ma déjà parlé de toi mais je ne pensais pas te rencontrer un jour  
-Heu enchanté dis simplement Sun ne sachant pas trop comment elle devais réagir  
Vinciane était une femme assez petite d'à peu prêt la même taille que Sun , avec des cheveux brun assez cours , un nez en trompette et de grand yeux noir  
Mais avant que quelqu'un n'ai pu rajouter un mot , un vacarme inonda toute l'énorme bâtisse  
-C'est pas vrai encore , je n'arrête pourtant pas d'insonoriser cette pièce soupirât François en partant vers la porte montrant à Sun qu'elle devais le suivre  
Ils parcoururent ainsi plusieurs étage pour arriver tout en haut , là ou le bruit semblais bien plus fort  
-Marc ! Marc ! Hurlât François en entrant rapidement dans une pièce  
Le bruit s'arrêta instantanément et Sun entras à son tour pour vois un garçon retirer un casque de ces oreilles assis derrière une batterie  
-Oui ? Demandât il simplement à François  
-Le sors d'insonorisation à encore disparu soupirât il en sortant sa baguette pour la pointer sur les murs et tu sais comme moi que ton grand père va faire une attaque sinon  
-Désolé dit-il avant que son regard ne sois attirer par la jeune fille derrière son père  
-Oh oui dis François , Marc je te présente ta cousine Sun , Marc est notre fils à Vinciane et moi  
-Cousine ? Demanda le garçon perdu  
-Oui c'est la fille de mon frère , tu sais David  
-Oh je vois , salut dit-il en lui adressant un sourire chaleureux  
-Salut répondit elle avec la même entrain

Marc du haut de ce qui semblais être ces 12 ans faisais déjà 2 tête de plus que Sun et contrairement à elle il n'avais quelques quelques traits des Fergusson ressemblant beaucoup plus à sa mère  
-Ce sont des instruments moldu ? Demandât elle en observant la pièce remplis d'instrument de musique en tout genre  
-Oui  
-C'est dingue je ne pensais pas qu'une famille de sang pur connaîtrais ça  
-Tu rigole ou quoi ? La musique moldu est trop bien , c'est celle qui m'inspire le plus s'enthousiasma Marc sous le regard amusé de sa cousine  
-Et tu sais joué de tout ces instruments ? Dit-elle alors que son regard passa de la guitare à la base , au piano ...  
-Ouai enfin j'apprends encore un peu pour le violon pour faire plaisir à ma mère mais sinon oui  
-C'est dingue . Tu me fait écouter ce que tu sais faire ?  
-Bien sur dit-il heureux qu'on s'intéresse à son travail  
-Bon je vais vous laisser retentis la voix de François que les 2 ados avait oublié . Le repas sera bientôt prêt , ne faites pas attendre votre grand père  
Son grand père , ce nom résonna bizarrement dans les oreille de Sun alors que la réalité devenais de plus en plus flagrante , ces personnes était sa famille , celle de son père  
-Sinon , toi tu joue d'un instrument ? Demandât Marc une fois que son père eu quitté la pièce heureux de voir que les 2 s'entendait bien  
-Oh non , mais un de mes meilleur ami essaye de m'apprendre à jouer de la guitare  
-Je vois sourit-il en attrapant la sienne . Tu veux que je te joue quoi ?  
-Ça dépend ce que tu sais jouer  
-Mais je sais toujours jouer dit-il en lui souriant  
-Je vois monsieur est modeste dit-elle d'un ton moqueur . Bien alors joue moi « Diamons »  
-Aucun problème sourit-il avant de commencer à jouer et Sun devais bien admettre qu'il était plutôt doué  
Elle écouté la musique en souriant commençant tout doucement à fredonner puis mise en confiance à chanter sous le sourire de son cousin  
-C'est bon j'admets tu es un très bon musicien sourit elle une fois la chanson fini  
-Tu n'est pas trop mal non plus en chanteuse admit il avant qu'ils n'éclatent tout les 2 de rire  
-Maître Marc , maîtresse Sun le repas est servis intervint une petite voix dans leurs dos  
-Oh très bien merci Fergusse souris le jeune homme au petit elfe .Bon on ferais bien de descendre tout de suite s'adressât il maintenant à sa cousine qui approuva avant de le suivre jusqu'à une énorme salle à manger ou était placé une très longue table avec à son bout monsieur Fergusson les observant d'un regard noir  
-Bien vous avez enfin fini avec votre musique de sauvage dit-il d'une voix dur . Et bien qu'attendez vous prenez place  
Les 2 obéir alors instantanément sans broncher tandis que Fergusse commençais à tous les servir  
-Alors Sun intervint Vinciane pour couper le blanc se faisant dans la salle . Ta mère est moldu c'est bien ça  
-Oui dit-elle alors que monsieur Fergusson laissa échapper un soupir dégoutté que tout le monde ignora  
-Ça dois être intéressant de grandir entre les 2 mondes et de voir la différence  
-C'est vrai que c'est assez choquant approuvât elle  
-Et donc tu habite en Angleterre ?  
-Oui  
-Ou as tu appris à parler Français ? Sourit elle tandis que monsieur Fergusson marmonna un truc ressemblant à un énorme accent hideux  
-Enfaîte mon père m'apprenais quand j'étais petite et maintenant je continue de le parler de temps à autre avec des amis Anglo-Français ou avec leur mère qui est Française que je vois parfois pendant les vacances

-Je vois souris la jeune femme et donc tu dois être à Pourdlard du coup ?  
-C'est bien ça  
-J'ai entendu plein de chose merveilleux sur cette école , elle est réputé pour être la meilleure tant de sorciers brillant en sont sortis . Et dans quelle maison es tu ?  
-Gryffondor sourit-elle .  
-Gryffondor s'offusqua directement monsieur Fergusson Serdaigle voilà une vrai maison qui aurait correspondu à une héritière Fergusson .  
-Ça n'as rien à voir s'indigna à son tour Sun ne voulant plus ignorer la haine de cet homme depuis qu'elle est entré dans la pièce . Chaque maison à ces qualités , Serdaigle est une très bonne maison certes mais comme toutes les autres . C'est juste que j'avais plus le caractère d'une Gryffondor  
-Un caractère irréfléchi sans doute dû à ton éducation moldu  
-Oui hurla maintenant Sun faisant sursauter tout le monde , oui j'ai eu une éducation moldu et vous savez quoi grâce à ça je suis tellement plus ouverte que vous , vous ignorez la moitié de ce que les moldu son capable de faire sans magie , ils sont vraiment surprenant . Ma double éducation me laisse tellement de connaissance que vous n'aurez jamais et je trouve ça triste pour vous dit-elle simplement avant d'attraper sa fourchette et de piquer rageusement dans un bout de viande  
-Je ... Marc après le repas tu voudra bien faire, faire une visite du domaine à Sun ? Demanda François une fois la tension rabaissé  
-Bien sur approuva le garçon

-C'est carrément immense ici comment tu fais pour t'y retrouver ? Demanda Sun en tournant la tête partout en parcourant le jardin avec son cousin  
-Bah y vivre depuis que je suis né dois aider je suppose sourit-il amusé alors qu'ils passaient à coté du champs ou se trouves les licornes  
-C'est bizarre , j'ai appris en cours de soins au créature magique que les licornes étaient des animaux impossible à domestiquer  
-Oh elles le sont seulement grand père en voulais tellement pour son image . Qu'il leur à installer un endroit avec tout ce qui leur faut pour vivre heureuse . Elles n'ont donc aucune raison de partir  
-Cet homme est horrible soupira Sun comment tu fais pour le supporter ?  
-Oh je ne le supporte pas , on s'ignore juste cordialement parce qu'il ne peut pas me voir en peinture étant un sang mêlé qui porte son nom et je lui rend bien  
-Je vois sourit elle amusé alors qu'ils arrivaient prêt d'un immense lac ou était placé un bateau . On peut faire un tour ?  
-Bah bien sur c'est à nous  
-Trop bien sourit Sun en s'y précipitant  
Les 2 jeunes se retrouvèrent alors bien vite au milieu du lac en train de discuter  
-Est ce qu'il y à des créature dans ce lac ?  
-Oh quelques unes comme piranha se moqua son cousin  
-Je vis dans une école ou un calamar géant vis dans le lac s'il te plaît n'espère pas me faire peur rigolât elle en lui donnant un coup dans l'épaule  
-Mais c'est qu'elle serai violente en plus se moquât il  
-Bien sur sourit elle en essayent de le pousser de la parc  
-Oh que non tu ne m'aura pas à ce jeu là sourit il en essayant à son tour  
Leur bagarre devenant tellement ridicule qu'ils basculèrent bien vite tout les 2 de la barque et éclattérent de rire en remontant à la surface  
-Bon je crois qu'on devrais rentrer souris Marc couché dans le fond de la barque après que Sun l'ai aider à remonter dessus

-Merlin qu'est ce qui vous est arrivé ? Demanda Vinciane en les voyant arriver trempé et mort de rire  
-Très longue histoire lui souris son fils alors qu'il se crispèrent tous en entendant la voix de monsieur Fergusson hurler  
-Bon sang qu'avez vous encore été inventer bandes d'hooligan dépêcher vous d'aller vous changer . Est ce comportement raisonnable de Fergusson ça  
-On est désoler on s'en va tout de suite répondis simplement Sun en tirant son cousin vers l'escalier laissant le vieil homme hurler maintenant sur le pauvre petit elfe de maison pour qu'il nettoie toute l'eau qu'il y avait par terre cause d'eux

Le lendemain Sun se réveilla en souriant dans la magnifique chambre qui lui était réservé . Elle se leva ensuite d'un bond pour aller observer à sa fenêtre son oncle et sa tante déjeuner tranquillement à leur terrasse en discutant . Elle ne connaissait peut être ces gens que depuis hier mais elle les aimais beaucoup , ils avaient cette hospitalité et cette sympathie lui faisant beaucoup pensé au Weasley-Potter . Bon sang qu'est ce qu'ils pouvaient lui manquer . A cette pensée elle se laissa retomber lourdement dans son lit avant de rebondir assez haut . Elle souris alors avant de monter sur son lit pour se mettre à sauter comme sur un trampoline .  
-Par merlin qu'est ce que c'est que ce boucan ? On peux savoir ce que tu fait ? Demanda Marc debout devant sa porte les cheveux en pétard venant apparemment de se réveiller  
-Viens lui souris sa cousine  
Il analysa la situation quelques secondes avant de sourire et de se mettre lui aussi à sauter sur le lit rigolant comme un fou avec Sun  
-Grand père va nous tuer si il sais ça sourit il maintenant couché sur le lit épuisé avec sa cousine  
-Il n'a pas besoin de le savoir puis depuis quand est ce que son avis nous intéresse  
-C'est bien vrai ça dit-il avant que son estomac ne se mette à grogner . Bon il serait peut être temps d'aller déjeuner  
-Enfin des paroles sec dis Sun en bondissant sur ces pied avant de se diriger vers la porte

-Wouhou !  
Marc souris en observant sa cousine se laisser glisser sur ces chaussettes dans l'énorme couloir qu'il parcourais  
-Tu t'amuse toujours autant d'un rien ? Dit-il d'un ton moqueur  
-Et je suis pas une maraudeurs pour rien répondit-elle du tac au tac  
-Une quoi ? Demandât le brun perdu

-Désolé c'est le nom de notre groupe avec mes 3 meilleurs amis . Et disons que c'est un peu comme ça qu'on est connu comme les farceur de l'école  
-Pourquoi est ce que ça ne m'étonne même pas de toi  
Sun lui tira la langue avant de repartir dans une glissade sauf que ce fut à se moment là qu'une personne passa et qu'elle le percuta  
Marc dû prendre sur lui pour ne pas éclater de rire face au visage rouge de colère de son grand père  
-Oh pardon balbutia Sun ... je ... je suis désolé  
-Que faisais tu encore dit-il la mâchoire serré  
-Enfaîte, je ...  
-On allais manger intervint Marc d'ailleurs je meurs de faim allez viens Sun dit-il en l'attrapant par le bras avant de vite quitter le couloir  
-Merci soupira Sun assez loin pour ne pas qu'on l'entende  
-Quand tu lui souris son cousin en tant que petit enfant détester fut bien s'entraider  
Ils arrivèrent ensuite à table ou Fergusse vint leur servir à déjeuner ainsi qu'à monsieur Fergusson qui les avait rejoint  
-Sinon demanda Sun en mordant dans son pancakes vous travailler dans quoi ? Demandât elle en fixant son oncle et sa tante  
-Oh François et moi avons lancer une entreprise de plante magique et avons maintenant des boutiques partout dans le monde souris Vinciane visiblement emballé par son travail  
-Oh donc vous vous intéressé à la botanique ?  
-Oui ça à toujours été notre matière préféré à tout les 2  
-Je vois . J'adore aussi la botanique c'est une des matière dans lesquels je suis les plus forte  
-Forcément dans une matière aussi inutile  
-Elle n'est pas si inutile que ça père , notre entreprise marche très bien  
-Tu ne trouvera de toute façon jamais mieux que le poste que tu avais au ministère  
-Mais je n'était pas heureux dans ce métier  
-Avec un esprit pareil comment veux tu un jour être à la tête de notre fortune ? Tu n'a toujours été un incapable qui à toujours pris les mauvaise décisions comme ton métier et ta femme 7  
-C'est repartis soupira Marc à coté de Sun  
-Père ça ne fonctionnais plus entre Agniesse et moi , nous n'allions pas rester ensemble pour vous faire plaisir  
-Et au lieu de ça tu m'as ramené une sang mêlé

-Nan mais c'est pas vrai ça claqua Sun en frappant fermement sur la table . Vous avez toujours été étroit d'esprit comme ça ? Vous êtes pourtant au courant de la guerre qu'il y à eu il y à plus de 20 ans ? Aux personnes qui sont mortes juste pour que des gens ne réfléchisse plus comme vous ? Mais vous êtes incroyable c'est dingue . Par merlin c'est votre fils comment pouvez vous le renier ainsi . Il n'as fait que ce qu'il fallait pour être heureux et c'est ce que chaque parents doit souhaiter pour son enfants . Je ne m'étonne pas que mon père et chercher à vous fuir , vous êtes quelqu'un d'odieux .. Vous reniez tout ce qui ne va pas avec votre façon de voir les choses mais tout le monde vous déteste et il y à de quoi . Je n'ai pas connu mon père aussi longtemps que vous mais il y à un truc que je suis sûr c'est qu'il ne supportais pas que vous vous en preniez ainsi à son frère  
Sur ces mots elle recula vivement sa chaise et quitta le jardin pour rejoindre rapidement sa chambre

-Et voilà c'est fini souris James en reculant pour observer son travail fier de lui  
-C'est pas trop tôt Potter ça fait une heure que j'ai fini de peindre toute la chambre retentis la voix moqueuse de Dominique dans son dos  
-C'est facile en utilisant la magie aussi soupirât il en se retournant vers la rousse qui sirotais tranquillement sa bireaubeurre  
-Sois pas jaloux parce que t'es pas encore majeur lui sourit elle  
-Je ne suis pas jaloux seulement MA filleule saura que son parrain la préfère vu qu'il à tout fait à la sueur de son front  
-Non MA filleule préféra sa marraine parce qu'entre fille on se comprend  
-C'est quoi le rapport ? Demandât James moqueur  
-Les gars souris Ted amusé à l'entrée de la chambre c'est pas une compétition  
-Bien sur que si répondirent les 2 avant de repartis dans leur débat  
-Laisse tomber c'est un combat perdu d'avance souris Victoire en rejoignant son mari  
-Tu es sur qu'on à fait le bon choix de parrain et marraine ? Sourit il en regardant les 2 donner des arguments plus loufoque les uns que les autres  
-Absolument pas rigolas Victoire

-c'est vraiment dégouttant  
-Parfaitement répugnant oui  
-Vous savez qu'il y à des gens innocent ici , pensé à cette pauvre Lily , si jeune et déjà traumatisé  
-Traumatisé ? C'est un bien faible mot  
-C'est bon vous avez fini vous 2 ? hurla Fred en se décollant de Julia tandis que Tim et Roxanne se regardais en éclatant de rire  
-Viens allons loin de ces 2 personnages dis Fred en aidant Julia à se relever  
-Tu ne crois pas qu'on les as assez ennuyer comme ça ?  
-J'aurai jamais fini d'embêter mon frère souris Roxanne  
C'était devenu un rituel entre eux . Depuis le début des vacances James passait son temps chez Ted et Victoire à les aider à préparer la venu du bébé , Fred passait beaucoup de son temps libre avec Julia qui partais la semaine suivant en vacance avec ces parents et du coup Tim passait le plus clair de son temps à les embêter aider par une Roxanne plus qu'heureuse  
-Bon Finnigan le dernier dans l'eau ? Souris Roxanne en fixant le petit lac non loin d'eux  
-C'est un défis ? Sourit il  
-Peut être bien  
Les 2 se sont donc souris avant de s'élancer en courant vers le lac plongeant ainsi tout habiller  
-Bon je crois qu'on est à égalité souris Roxanne en ressortant sa tête de l'eau . Tim ? Dit-elle en observant partout autours d'elle ne le voyant pas revenir à la surface  
Sauf qu'un cris strident sortis de sa gorge alors qu'elle se sentis soulever et Tim éclata de rire la tenant maintenant sur ces épaules avant de la relancer un peu plus loin  
-C'est pas drôle crétin j'ai cru que tu t'était noyer dit-elle en ressortant la tête de l'eau  
-Attention on arrive hurlèrent ensuite 2 voix dans le dos pour voir Lily et Killian arriver e courant pour plonger dans le lac suivis d'Hugo , Mélanie et Corentin qui eux marchait tranquillement en discutant  
-Pourquoi vous êtes tout habiller ? Demandât le petit roux en levant un sourcil interrogateur  
-Oh c'est une très longue histoire mon cher Hugo lui répondis sa cousine avant d'exploser de rire avec Tim

-Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas rester ici pour les vacances ? Soupira Scorpius couché dans le jardin de la demeure Malfoy à coté d'Albus  
-Te pleins pas lui répondis son meilleur ami . Moi je suis obligé de rester ici tout l'été à cause du bébé de Ted  
-Et toi il se passe des trucs intéressant chez toi . C'est tellement mieux que les vacances ennuyeuse avec mes parents  
-Si tu le dis soupira Albus en plaçant un bras derrière sa tête avant de fixer à nouveau le ciel  
-Qu'est ce que tu crois que Rose sois en train de faire en se moment ? Demanda le blond  
-A ton avis ? Elle est partis à un cours d'été pour intensifier ces connaissances en arithmancie . Elle dois sûrement faire quelques chose de passionnant dit-il d'une voix pleine de sarcasme . Cette fille à un grain sérieux  
-Je te rappelle quand même que c'est ta cousine  
-Je sais donc ça me fait une excuse pour la supporter . Toi par contre c'était de ton plein gré  
-Oh tu sais c'est pas pire que son insupportable cousin qui me sers aussi de meilleur ami rigolât il  
-Va te faire voir Malfoy  
-Et dis l'intéressée en se relevant d'un coup. Ça te dirai qu'on fasse un peu de quidditch  
-Nan  
-Peur de perdre le porc épique ?  
-Vous allez arrêter de m'appeler comme ça Rose et toi oui ? soupirât le cadet Potter  
-Heu ... Non il te va tellement bien rigola le blond avant de lui lancer un ballait . Allez bouge toi Potter . Qu'on fasse enfin quelque chose d'intéressant de notre journée  
-Si tu le dis répondis Albus en se levant à son tour

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Sun se trouvais en Belgique et elle avait passer le semaine à ignorer son insupportable grand père qui ne semblais pas avoir digéré le sermon qu'elle lui à fait . Bien sur son cousin avait juste trouvé ça excellent et ne cessais de lui dire . Seulement un jour Fergusse vient lui annoncer qu'elle était attendu dans son bureau . Et elle pris sur elle tout le trajet jusqu'à enfin avoir le courage de de taper à la porte  
-Entrés résonna la voix dur de son grand père  
-Vous m'avez fait demandé ? Dit-elle simplement en passant la grande porte  
-Oui assis toi dit-il en lui adressant un geste vers la chaise devant son bureau  
Elle obéi donc sans broncher avant de regarder l'homme dans les yeux  
-Bien , j'ai bien réfléchi . Tu est une sauvage , une sang mêlé sans aucunes manières ...  
Ça commence super bien pensas la jeune fille en levant les yeux au ciel  
-... Mais avant tout tu reste la fille de mon fils aîné  
Sun le fixa avec de gros yeux . C'était bien la première fois qu'elle l'entendais parler d'elle comme quelqu'un de sa famille  
-...C'est pourquoi . Je pense que tu dois nous accompagné à une soirée très importante demain soir. Mais il va falloir que tu agisse comme une jeune fille de la haute société et pas comme la sauvage que tu as l'habitude d'être  
-Je sais être quelqu'un de civiliser vous savez  
-Bien alors à toi de me le prouver  
-Je ne vous décevrais pas promis sourit elle alors que pour la première fois elle vis son grand père laisser tomber son masque de dureté pour un visage un peu plus doux

-Alors qu'est ce qu'il te voulais ? Demandât Marc en la voyant revenir vers lui quelque minutes plus tard  
-M'inviter à la soirée à laquelle vous aller demain et me dire que je devais faire bonne impression  
-Toi tu vas devenir une jeune fille de la haute société ? Demandât il moqueur  
-Tu verra tu sera étonné sourit elle confiante

-James !  
-Quoi ?  
-Descend retentis la voix de sa mère en bas des escaliers  
-Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait soupirât il en la rejoignant avant de voir toute sa famille habiller prêt à sortir . On va quelques pars ?  
-A St Mangouste  
-Pourquoi ? Quelqu'un à eu un problème ?  
-Non rigola Lily , ça y est sourit elle emballé  
-Mais de quoi ? Demandât il toujours aussi perdu avant que la compréhension ne se fasse dans son esprit . Elle va naître ? Sourit il  
-Oui approuvât son père  
-Mais qu'est ce qu'on attend ? Dit-il en attrapant le bras de son père qui rigola avant de transplaner  
Arriver à l'hôpital James se rua à l'accueil  
-Bonjour ma filleule est sur le point de naître , il faut absolument que vous dites ou à été emmener Victoire Lupin  
-Bien sur mon garçon souris la femme amusé parce qu'il avait dis tout ça sans respirer . Madame Lupin se trouve en salle d'accouchement au 3 éme étage , vous pouvez patientez dans la 2 éme salle d'attente

-Merci dit l'aîné Potter en s'y précipitant suivis par sa famille alors que Ginny adressa un sourire désolé à la femme de l'accueil  
Les Potter furent les premier arrivé , bien vite rejoint par Andromeda et le reste de la famille Weasley  
-Pourquoi ça prend autant de temps merlin soupirât James  
-Dis tu ne voudrais pas arrêter de tourner en rond ? Soupira sa mère , un accouchement c'est long c'est normal . Tu as pris presque 24 h toi à arrivé  
-Puis si tu veux vraiment t'occuper je veux bien que tu aille me chercher un café souris Andromeda  
-Ca marche soupirât il n'ayant de toute façon rien d'autre à faire . Quelqu'un d'autre en veux un ?  
-Moi je veux bien mon grand lui dis Molly avant qu'il ne tourne les talons vers le couloir contenant la machine à café . Devant il trouva un jeune homme brun occupé à se servir un chocolat chaud  
-Tim ? L'interpella James en le reconnaissant  
-James qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demandât il perdu en se tournant vers son meilleur ami  
-Victoire est sur le point d'accoucher et toi ?  
-Ma mère aussi sourit il emballé . Mais bon il va falloir que j'y retourne parce que je n'ai jamais vu mon père aussi stressé  
-J'imagine bien rigolas James bah on se revoit tantôt alors . Bon courage  
-Ah toi aussi connaissant ta grande patience se moqua t'il avant de disparaître au coin du couloir laissant James rigoler tout seul

-Bah ou sont les autres ? Demandât James en revenant dans la piéce ou il ne se trouvais plus que Molly , Arthur , Andromeda , Harry , Ginny , Albus , Lily , Fleur , Bill , Dominique et Louis  
-L'infirmière n'as pas trop apprécier le grand nombre qu'on était et à demander qu'on reste au stricte minimum mais je pense qu'on est pas encore assez peu pour elle rigolas Louis  
-Je vois souris James se préparant déjà à prendre son mal en patience

Plusieurs heures plus tard Ted souris en arrivant dans la salle d'attente pour voir Lily endormis sur l'épaule de son père , Louis et Albus mélangé d'une manière invraisemblable dormant à point fermé . Molly discuter avec Andromeda et Fleur avec bill et Harry tandis que Ginny semblais en pleine conversation avec son père . Dominique elle s'amusait à lancer des bout de papier dans la poubelle avant de les faire revenir à elle à l'aide de sa baguette . Mais le plus drôle restait quand même James continuant de tourner en rond tout en se parlant à lui même . Il fut d'ailleurs le premier à observer le jeune homme au cheveu bleu et lui sauta directement dessus  
-Alors ? Hurlât il tandis que tout le monde porta son attention sur Ted . Louis et Albus ayant d'ailleurs fait un énorme bond en se réveillant en sursaut ce qui les avait projeté au sol sous le rire de Lily qui venais à peine d'ouvrir les yeux  
-Je suis enfin papa répondis simplement Ted avec les yeux pétillant invitant ensuite tout le monde à le suivre dans la chambre ou se trouvais Victoire avec une toute petite fille avec quelques cheveux châtain couleur initial des cheveux de son père , les yeux bleu de sa mère et sur son visage de poupée était parsemé quelques taches de rousseur signe distinctif des Weasley . En l'observant Molly et Andromeda éclatèrent toutes les 2 en pleur tandis que James et Dominique approchait timidement du lit de Victoire  
-Vous voulez la prendre dans vos bras ? Souris la blonde semblant épuisé après tout les efforts donné ces dernières heures  
-C'est à dire que ... répondis James décontenancé  
-Oh aller fait pas ton effrayé souris Dominique c'est juste un bébé  
-Je ... d'accord dit-il en l'attrapant précautionneusement dans ces bras comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse au monde  
-Elle m'as attrapé le doigt s'émerveillât il en voyant les tout petit doigts refermer sur le siens et les grand yeux bleus le fixer  
-Oui elle fait ça souvent souris Ted en embrassant le front de Victoire  
-Bon allez fait pas ton parrain gaga et passe la moi souris Dominique en l'attrapant dans ces bras  
-Comment elle s'appelle ? Demanda Lily en l'observant par dessus le bras de sa cousine  
-Dora souris Victoire en fixant Ted . Dora Lupin  
Une fois que tout le monde eu l'occasion de voir d'un peu plus prêt le magnifique trésors , ils décidèrent de la laisser elle et sa mère se reposer sous l'œil attentif de Ted

Alors qu'ils sortaient de l'hôpital James se stoppa net à l'intersection d'un couloir pour se précipiter vers Tim occuper à donner un bout de chocolat à son père blanc comme un linge avachi sur l'une des chaise de l'hôpital  
-Bonjour monsieur Finnigan félicitation lui souris James alors que Seamus se contenta de lui envoyer un sourire en mordant dans le carré de chocolat . Alors comme ça c'est passé ? Demandât il en se retournant vers Tim  
-Mieux qu'avec moi , au moins là d'après ma mère il ne s'est pas évanouit rigolât il en fixant son père d'un peu plus loin . Elle s'appelle Kira et d'âpres ma mère c'est mon portrait craché à son age  
-Bah dis donc la pauvre est mal partis dans le vie rigolant James en se ramassant un léger coup dans le bras  
-Alors et toi ?  
-Elle s'appelle Dora et c'est un parfait mélange de ces parents  
-Métamorphomage ?  
-Nan pas cette fois sourit il

* * *

coucou tout le monde:) n'hésite pas à laisser une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir et ça me donne des conseilles pour voir si ce que je fais plaît ou non ;) Autre chose est ce que quelqu'un aurai un bon site pour la correction d'orthographe ? Parce que celui que j'utilisais avant ne fonctionne plus je pense d'ailleurs que ça se voit dans mes derniers chapitres et je m'en excuses je n'ai jamais été très bonne en orthographe . Voilà en espérant que ma fiction vous plaise quand même:)


	20. Chapter 20 la famille Fergusson

Sun fini de fermer son chemisier . Avant de se regarder dans le miroir . Elle ressemblait parfaitement à une jeune fille de la haute société . Elle attrapa ensuite rapidement son sac posé sur son lit et sortis de sa chambre avant de croiser son cousin dans le couloir  
-Pas mal sourit il en l'observant on dirais une parfaite sang pur  
-Oh parfait rigolât elle en lui attrapant le bras . Donc tu ne me crois toujours pas capable de rester bien élevée toute la soirée ?  
-Non sourit il amusé  
-Mmmh du coup tu me lance un vrai défis . 3 gallions ?  
-Tenu confirmât il alors que les 2 arrivais en bas des escaliers pour rejoindre les 3 adultes  
-Bon intervint leur grand père rappelle toi ...  
-Je ne parle pas de ma moitié moldu , je ne te fais pas honte et je reste bien élevé . J'ai également le droit de parler de mon père et de mon lien avec vous car d'ici la fin du mois tout ces personnes seront la pour mon entrée dans la haute société je sais sourit elle faussement  
-Bien alors nous y allons dit-il en partant le premier tandis que Sun s'accrocha à Vinciane et Marc à son père pour transplanner  
Arrivé à la réception . Sun suivis son grand père qui la présentas à quelques personnes très influentes et elle fit tout son possible pour donner la meilleure impression possible . Certaines d'entre elles disant d'ailleurs qu'elle était très charmantes , très bien élevé ... alors qu'elle adressais des sourires moqueur à son cousin qui comprenais peu à peu qu'elle ne craquerai pas . Mais ce qui la déstabilisa le plus était quand elle croisais des personnes ayant connu son père à son âge et qui le revoyais parfaitement en elle . Malgré tout cela ce passa parfaitement bien et son grand père n'eut aucune remarques à lui faire . Plus tard ils rejoinrent les tables pour le banquet et François se leva en souriant voyant 2 personnes arriver avant de les serrer dans ces bras puis de les faire avancer vers Sun  
-Sun je voudrais te présenter mes 2 autres enfants Amélie et Antoine  
La gryffondor releva alors les yeux vers un garçons d'environ 20 ans lui ressemblant beaucoup lui aussi ayant pris quasiment tout les trait des Fergusson et une fille de 22 ans assez grande aux cheveux noir coupé assez cours ainsi que des yeux gris assez perçant  
-Et ben je pensais pas qu'un jour on pourrais enfin rencontré notre cousine lui souris la fille en lui serrant la main

-C'est pareil pour moi souris Sun en serrant la main du garçon mais je pensais que vous viviez en Espagne avec votre mère  
-C'est le cas mais nous venons quand même voir notre père quand nous en avons l'occasion . Beaucoup plus depuis que nous avons 17 ans  
-Oui le transplanage forcément c'est beaucoup plus simple .  
-Hé oui t'inquiète pas tu sera majeur bientôt non ? Donc tu pourras passer ton permis toi aussi  
-Oh oui c'est prévu avec un de mes meilleurs amis  
les 2 se sont ensuite assis à table avec eux et ils se sont mis à discuter tous ensemble . Après le repas, Marc à entraîner Sun pour lui présenter son meilleur ami lui aussi présent à la réception . Celui-ci était un petit roux un peu timide lui faisant beaucoup penser à Hugo . Bon sang ça lui faisais vraiment trop bizarre de ne pas les avoir vu depuis 2 semaines . D'habitude ils se voyais assez souvent pendant les vacances

Le lendemain la famille Fergusson était assis à table pour déjeuner  
-Au fait Sun est ce que tu aime le Quidditch ? Demandât Vincianne en buvant son café  
-Bien sûr j'adore ça sourit-elle . Je fais d'ailleurs partis de l'équipe de Gryffondor  
-Oh c'est vrai et sous quel poste ?  
-Poursuiveuse  
-Oh moi j'étais Gardien sourit-elle  
-C'est vrai tu en as fais toi aussi  
-Oh oui elle en à fait , elle à même joué dans l'équipe national de Belgique pendant un an intervint François  
-Ah bon ? Je l'ignorais mais pourquoi avoir arrêté ?  
-J'ai eu un problème au genoux qui m'as forcé à prendre ma retraite anticipé  
-Oh je suis désolé  
-Ce n'est rien , depuis j'ai rencontré François et j'ai un nouveau travail . Et dis moi moi qu'elle est ton équipe préféré ?  
-Les Harpies de Holyhead sourit-elle directement  
-Oh j'adore cette équipe s'emballa Vincianne elle est vraiment très bonne mais beaucoup moins si tu veux mon avis depuis le départ de leur grande joueuse Ginny Weasley  
-Ça c'est sûr Ginny joue très bien je n'ai jamais réussi à la battre d'ailleurs  
-Comment ça ? Demandât Vincianne perdu  
-C'est la mère de mon meilleur ami rigolât elle . Elle est vraiment très gentille je te la présentais un jour si tu veux

-Oh j'adorerais lui souris sa tante . Et qu'est ce que tu dirais de jouer un match contre moi un de ces jour ? Mon mari et mon chère fils ne son pas très porté sur le sport et ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas joué  
-Bien sûr j'adorerais souris Sun avant que leur conversation ne sois coupé lorsque Ferguss arriva en se dandinant vers monsieur Fergusson  
-Le courrier est arrivé maître dit-il humblement en lui tendant les lettres  
-Très bien maintenant retourne à ton travail dit-il simplement alors que Sun tiqua à son manque de sympathie envers un si adorable elfe  
Monsieur Fergusson parcouru alors le courrier avant de froncer les sourcils  
-Tiens il y à une lettre pour toi dit-il en relevant les yeux vers Sun . Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais recevoir du courrier sorcier  
-être à moitié moldu ne fais pas de moi une isolé de la société sorcière soupirât elle alors qu'il retourna la lettre  
-James Sirius Potter lut-il . Famille avec Harry Potter ?  
-Vous permettez c'est privé dit-elle en attrapant la lettre . Et si vous voulez tous savoir oui c'est son fils  
-Oh fort bien sourit-il d'un premier vrai sourire que Sun l'ai vu faire . Je ne pensais pas que tu ai des relation aussi haut placé  
-Non mais ça va pas ? C'est pas pour ça que je suis ami avec soupirât elle en ouvrant la lettre sans remarquer qu'un petit bout de papier venais de se poser sur la table  
Elle lu ensuite la lettre en souriant avant que Vinciane n'attrape ce qu'elle avais laissé tomber  
-Tiens dit-elle en lui tendant la photo . Ce bébé est magnifique qui est-ce ?  
-La filleule de James souris Sun en attrapant la photo . Elle est née hier soir et il en et complètement gaga  
-Maîtresse Sun retentis à nouveau la voix de Ferguss . Il y à une autre lettre pour vous  
-Encore s'éttona Sun en l'attrapant avant de sourire en voyant le nom de Tim écris dessus  
Ce dernier le préviens également de la naissance de sa sœur , une petite fille toute brune avec de grands yeux brun tout curieux .  
Alors qu'elle était concentré sur son courrier Ferguss revint pour adresser quelques mots à monsieur Fergusson avant de vite repartir  
Une fois qu'elle eu finis ces 2 lettres Sun n'eus qu'une envie c'était de leur répondre  
-Puis-je quitter la table ? Demandât elle poliment connaissant maintenant assez bien le caractère de son grand père  
-Pas tout de suite j'ai à te parler d'abord  
-De quoi ? Soupirât elle agacé alors que les 3 autres personnes partirent en comprenant qu'ils étaient de trop laissant entrer aussi une veille femme aux airs sérieux  
-Ah soyez la bienvenue ma chère madame Denise l'acceuilla poliment monsieur Fergusson  
-Voyons monsieur Fergusson c'est toujours un honneur de venir chez vous . Et je suppose que cette demoiselle est mon élève dit-elle en se retournant vers Sun qui la regarda perplexe  
-C'est bien elle dit-il en lui l'incitant à se lever  
-Enchanté madame dis poliment Sun en rejoignant les 2 adultes  
-Mmmhh je vois dis celle-ci sans même lui répondre avant de se mettre à tourner autours de la Gryffondor . Bonne présentation , très bon maintient , je m'attendais à pire quand vous m'avez dis qu'elle à été éduqué par des moldu  
Sun mordis alors sur sa lèvre pour ne pas envoyer une pique cinglante à cette femme  
-Excusez moi dit-elle simplement mais puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ?  
-Oh j'en oublis mes bonnes manière dis la femme en se redressant . Je suis madame Denise votre professeur de bonnes manières et de conduite  
-De bonnes manières et de conduites ? Demandât elle sceptique en regardant son grand père  
-Oui bien sûr . Tu ne peux pas faire ton entrée dans la haute société sans aucune éducation .  
-Très bien soupirât elle ne voulant pas repartir dans un combat avec son grand père. Quand commençons nous ?  
-Tout de suite lui répondis la femme

Je vais tuer cette bonne femme soupira Sun en s'étalant dans l'herbe à coté de son cousin qui s'entraînait à la guitare appuyer contre un arbre  
-Allons je suis sur qu'elle n'est pas si terrible  
-J'ai passer presque 8 heures à apprendre à marcher parfaitement droit d'une manière tout à fait ridicule et à apprendre à manger avec plusieurs couvert et elle me tapais sur les doigts à chaque fois que je me trompais . Je suis sûr que j'aurais des bleus demain d'ailleurs pour apprendre toutes les danses qu'une jeune fille bien se dois de connaître dit-elle d'une voix ridicule  
-C'est étonnant de ta pars que tu ne l'ai pas transformer en rat se moqua son cousin  
-J'y ai pensé , mais je risquerai de me faire exclure de poudlard . Pourquoi j'ai pas un an de plus soupirât elle en attrapant sa plume avant de commencer à écrire sa lettre pour James  
-Bah si ça peux te rassurer je suis sûr que mon prof de bonne manière pour gentleman était bien pire  
-T'as eu ça toi ? Pouffât elle  
-Ouai mais j'ai tout oublié  
-Tu vois c'est exactement pour ça que je t'adore lui sourit-elle

-James ! Fred ! Par merlin revenez ici hurlât madame Weasley en commençant à leur courir après baguette en main sous le rire de Lily , Albus , Lucy et Roxanne tandis que Rose assise dans le canapé leva les yeux au ciel exaspéré  
-Qu'est ce qu'ils ont encore fait ? Demandât Hugo en les rejoignant  
-Oh ils ont remplacé la crème au caramel de ma sœur par de la crème canari répondis Lucy hilare alors qu'Hugo aperçût au bout de la pièce monsieur Weasley essayé de calmer un gros canari qui pestais contre ses cousins  
Mais l'attention du petit groupe d'adolescent fut détourné par une lumière verte venant de la cheminé avant de laisser apparaître Tim tenant un tout petit bébé dans ces bras  
-Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre vous 2 hurlât Madame Weasley en revenant du jardin essoufflé  
-Je vois James et Fred ? demandât il aux autres qui confirmèrent en souriant  
-Oh Tim mon chéri que fais tu là ? dis la veille dame en reprenant son air doux  
-Heu enfaîte mes parents se sont endormis . Ils sont un peu épuisé depuis la naissance de Kira et comme je voulais leur laisser une vrai nuit complète je me demandais si je ne pourrais pas rester ici juste pour la nuit répondit il gêné  
-Mais bien sûr mon chéri c'est vraiment très gentil de ta pars de faire ça pour eux . Tu peux rester autant que tu veux mais tes parents ne risque pas de s'inquiéter ?  
-Oh non je leur ai laissé un mot pour les prévenir  
-Tant mieux sourit-elle alors je vais aller lui préparer un biberon ça va bientôt être l'heure  
-Oh mais je peux le faire

-C'est très gentil à toi mon chéri mais ça me fais plaisir va donc t'asseoir  
Le Gryffondor adressa alors un sourire à la veille dame puis il pris place coté de Rose qui souris en fixant sa petite sœur  
-C'est vrai qu'elle te ressemble vraiment dis Roxanne en venant se placer devant lui  
-Et comment va Dora ?  
-Oh à merveille dis James en venant s'affaler à coté de lui visiblement essoufflé . Ted essaye toujours de déceler de traits de métamorphomage même si Victoire continue de lui dire de laisser tomber que toutes les générations ne peuvent pas hériter de ce don  
-Je vois rigolât il en imaginant la scène et toi t'as fini de te battre avec Dominique ?  
-Oh ça jamais . Puis comme elle est en vacances avec Louis et ces parents j'ai plus de temps qu'elle pour m'occuper de Dora  
-Et toi des nouvelles de Julia demandât il en relevant les yeux vers Fred  
-Ne nous en parle pas soupira Roxanne . Il ne cesse de se plaindre qu'il ne la verra pas avant la rentrée . Quel enfers se moquât elle alors que son frère lui envoya un coussin dans la tête et que Tim explosa de rire

Quelques heures plus tard alors que tout le monde dormais au terrier Tim se releva en sursaut à cause de sa sœur qui pleurais . Il l'a pris donc dans ces bras et regarda sa couche qui était pourtant vide . Il descendis ensuite lui préparer un biberon mais elle refusa d'avaler quelques chose  
-Tim ? Retentis une voix faible dans l'escalier . Qu'est ce qu'elle à ?  
-J'en sais rien soupirât il en reconnaissant la voix de Roxanne . Elle refuse d'avaler quelques chose et sa couche n'est pourtant pas remplis  
-Laisse moi voire dit-elle en l'attrapant délicatement dans ces bras  
-Heu d'accord répondit-il troublé en fixant la jeune fille  
-Elle est chaude constatât la jeune Weasley en touchant son front  
-Quoi ? Dit-il paniqué en touchant à son tour le front de sa sœur  
-Calme toi je crois que mamy à un grimoire de potion pour les petits trucs comme ça dit-elle en remettant le bébé dans les bras du garçon avant de regarder dans la bibliothèque du salon . Ah il est là dit-elle en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper un gros grimoire rouge qu'elle posa sur la table . Mmmmhhh oui on dois avoir de quoi faire ça , ça ne prendra que 10 minutes occupe toi de la calmer entre temps  
Il l'observât alors se hâter à la tâche et une fois la préparation fini la mettre dans le biberon avant de se rapprocher de Tim et de donner le biberon à Kira qui avala docilement  
-Ça l'a calmer dis doucement Tim une fois qu'elle eu fini de boire  
-C'est normal ça agis assez vite lui souris Roxanne  
-Je savais pas que tu était aussi doué en potion  
-Parce qu'il y à plein de chose que tu ignore de moi dit-elle simplement sûrement parce que je suis juste la petite sœur de ton meilleur ami  
-Je ...  
-Regarde souris Roxanne en posant sa main sur le front du bébé endormis . La fièvre à baissé  
-C'est même plus une potion que tu lui à fait là , tu lui à jeter un sors  
-J'ai juste fait ce qu'il faillais sourit-elle simplement . Bon on devrais peut être aller dormir . Bonne nuit Tim dit-elle en déposant un léger baiser sur sa joue avant de monter les escalier sous le regard du jeune Finnigan  
-Je suis un idiot soupirât il une fois seul avant de se décider lui aussi à rejoindre sa chambre

-Bien nous avons fini . C'est encore loin d'être parfait mais vous vous amélioré de jour en jour jeune demoiselle  
-Je vous en remercie souris faussement Sun à madame Denise  
-Laissez moi vous raccompagné jusqu'à la porte cher madame l'invita Monsieur Fergusson avant de se retourner vers Sun . Toi je veux te parler après . Attend moi dans mon bureau  
-Très bien répondit-elle simplement avant de s'y rendre pour s'affaler dans un des sièges épuisé par sa journée à danser  
Après quelques minutes son grand père la rejoint et s'assit de l'autre coté du bureau alors qu'elle se redressa sur son siège  
-Bien , j'ai beaucoup réfléchi concernant ton cavalier pour Jeudi . J'ai pris en compte tout les garçons de sang pur pour voir lequel conviendrai le mieux à une héritière Fergusson pour finalement en venir à une conclusion  
-L'héritier de la 2 éme famille la plus puissante après les Fergusson je suppose soupirât elle déjà en pensant à la soirée ennuyeuse qu'elle allait avoir  
-Non , j'aimerais que tu invite ton ami Potter  
-Je vous demande pardon dit-elle en écarquillant les yeux  
-Oui qui de mieux que le fils du plus grand héro de cette dernière décennie pour faire bonne impression  
-James n'est pas un monstre de foire qu'on affiche je vous signal dit-elle exaspéré  
-Bien sûr que non , mais je me suis dis que ça te ferais plaisir d'avoir ton ami avec toi pour cette soirée  
Bien sûr qu'elle adorerais , il lui manquais beaucoup trop , puis elle aurais bien besoin de lui pour survivre à cette soirée interminable mais bon sang elle ne voulais vraiment pas l'afficher encore plus bien qu'elle se doute qu'il aurais ignoré le regard des gens comme il l'as toujours fait  
-Très bien j'accepte de lui demander mais à une condition . Je veux inviter mes 2 autres meilleurs amis en plus  
-Sont ils de bonnes familles ?  
-Bien sûr  
-Alors c'est d'accord  
-Merci sourit-elle en se levant d'un bond  
-Hé Sun la retint il alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir . La famille de monsieur Potter est aussi invité  
-Toute sa famille ? Demandât elle en se retenant de rire imaginant la famille Weasley-Potter débarquer au complet  
-Oui enfin monsieur Potter , sa femme et ces autres enfants  
-C'est d'accord dit-elle simplement en quittant le bureau pour aller écrire à Fred , Tim et James se retenant bien sûr de parler de sa famille sachant que c'était exactement ce que cherchais son grand père de pouvoir se vanter d'avoir Harry Potter à sa réception

-Et voilà mademoiselle c'est terminé  
Sun souris à la jeune femme qui venais de finir de la coiffer puis se tournas vers le irroir avant de se stopper net .

-Waouh j'ai pas l'impression que c'est moi  
-Et pourtant c'est bien vous  
-Je ressemble à une princesse souris elle en tournant sur elle même en rigolant  
-Doucement mademoiselle cette robe vaut très chère  
-Oh oui bien sûr dit-elle en s'arrêtant avant qu'un coup ne se fasse à la porte  
-Sun ?  
-Oui  
-Tes amis sont arrivé lui souris son cousin en passant la tête à la porte . Et grand père est avec eux  
-Oh par merlin dit-elle en écarquillant les yeux avant de soulever sa robe pour se mettre à courir tandis que son cousin pouffa dans son dos .  
Arriver en haut des escaliers elle observât les 3 garçons debout mal à l'aise face à François , Vincianne et Monsieur Fergusson  
-Les gars hurlât Sun en souriant de toutes ces dents tandis que les 3 levèrent les yeux vers elle avant de rester bouchebé  
Sun se mit ensuite à courir dans les escaliers avant de les serrer dans ces bras  
-Par merlin vous m'avez tellement manquez  
-On voit ça rigolât Tim presque étouffé  
-Rassure moi on ne t'as pas remplacer dis Fred en l'observant de la tête au pied je veux dire t'es si ... bien habiller  
-Va te faire voir Weasley rigolât elle en lui donnant un coup dans le bras  
-Ah enfin je te reconnais souris le roux  
-Sun tes bonnes manières s'exaspéra son grand père faisant rappeler aux 4 Gryffondor la présences des autres personnes  
-Je sais marmonnât celle-ci alors que les 3 garçons se retenais de se moquer d'elle c'était assez rare de la voir si docile  
-Au fait monsieur Fergusson dis James en se retournant vers lui . Je suis désolé mais mes parents n'ont pas pu venir  
-Oh ce n'est rien voyons l'important c'est que vous soyer la mon garçon sourit-il ravi de la présence de James dans sa demeure . Mais au fait vous parlez Français  
-Un peu ma tante nous à appris quand nous étions petit . Mais mon cousin reste un peu nul dit-il en montrant Fred qui l'observais perdu ne comprenant apparemment pas un mot de ce qu'il disais  
-Oh ce n'est pas un problème ça souris Vincianne en lançant un sors informulé sur les 3 garçons qui commencèrent à comprendre tout ce que les belges disais  
-Je vois souris Tim un sors de traduction  
-Très pratique dans des réunions avec des sorciers étranger souris la femme  
-Oh les gars dis Sun en voyant Marc descendre les escaliers . Je voudrais vous présenter mon cousin Marc  
-Salut souris le plus jeune en serrant la main des 3  
-Il est adorable hein rigolas Sun en passant son bras autour de ces épaules ça dois être de famille  
-Mais bien sûr dis James en lui tirant la langue  
-Maître , les invités commence à arriver  
-Oh bien sûr . Très bien les garçons venez avec moi les accueillir , les femmes retournés en haut  
-Je lui en ferrais bouffer des femmes dis Sun tout bas en remontant les escaliers avec sa tante  
-Voyons ce ne sont pas des façon de parler quand on va faire son entrée dans la haute société rigola celle-ci

Environ une demi heure plus tard les 2 furent appeler pour attendre au dessus des escalier menant à la grande salle de réception alors que monsieur Fergusson commençât son discours  
-Bonjour à tous et merci d'être venu pour cette soirée spécial . Comme vous le savez il y à quelques temps j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer Sun , la fille de mon fils aîné . Qui m'étais jusque là inconnus . Mais aujourd'hui ça va être réparé car elle va enfin faire son entrée dans notre belle société . Je vous demande d'accueillir ma merveilleuse petite fille Sun Fergusson  
l'intéresser tiqua à l'entente de son nom , ça ne lui était jamais apparu aussi flagrant mais c'est vrai elle belle et bien une Fergusson  
Mais elle n'eus pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus qu'elle sentis sa tante la pousser dans le dos pour la forcer à avancer  
-Et pour l'accompagner dans ces premiers pas en temps que jeune femme , son cavalier James Sirius Potter fils du célèbre Harry Potter  
Sun leva directement les yeux au ciel par le ton enjoué qu'il avait pris mais en voyant le sourire que lui envoyais James en bas des marches elle compris qu'il s'en fichais simplement  
Quand elle arriva à sa hauteur , elle l'attrapa par le bras et il l'as mena sur la piste de danse  
-J'ignorais que tu savais danser souris elle amusé alors qu'il l'as faisais tourner avec grâce  
-Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Avec le tyran qui me sers de mère j'ai pas vraiment eu le choix pour les réceptions ou mon père est invité  
-Je vois sourit-elle . Au faite je suis désolé de te faire encore subir le regard de tout le monde . Mon grand père te voulais absolument pour ton nom et je n'ai pas résister à l'envie de t'inviter  
-Je m'en doutais tu sais sourit-il ça ne me dérange pas , je suis pas venu ici pour lui mais pour toi . ignorons tous ces riches idiots  
-Ça me va sourit elle  
-Tu sais ça te va très bien  
-De quoi les bonnes manières rigolât elle  
-Non , tous ça , le regard des gens sur toi , danser ...  
-Oh merci dit-elle en rougissant légèrement . Alors dis moi toi comment ça se passe ces vacances ?  
-Plutôt bien , je m'occupe beaucoup de Dora à vrai dire  
-Je t'imagine très bien en parrain gaga se moquât elle  
-Tu ne va pas t'y mettre toi aussi dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel  
-Oh arrête et avoue que tu est complètement fou d'elle  
-J'aime pas quand tu me connais trop rigolât il  
-Faudra t'y faire mon vieux . T'es mon meilleur ami et ça risque pas de changer  
-Et toi alors ? Tu ne te perds pas dans ce château ?  
-Au début un peu oui mais après je m'y suis habitué . Je dois juste parfois me retenir de tuer mon grand père mais sinon , ils sont vraiment bien , je les adores  
-Je suis content que t'ai enfin trouvé une famille cool dit-il sincèrement  
-Oh ça va j'avais quand même Jade sourit-elle avant de tourner les yeux vers Fred et d'éclater de rire le voyant se faire traîner de force sur la piste de danse par une veille femme  
James ne la quitta pas du regard . Il adorais la voir rire , ce même rire que dans son rêve . Son rêve ou ... non il ne devais pas y penser . Sun retourna ensuite la tête vers lui et son regard fut immédiatement attiré par ces lèvres légèrement pulpeuse et brillante avec le gloss dessus . Une tension un peu étrange se forma alors entre les 2 tandis qu'ils rougirent légèrement  
-Vous permettez que je vous l'empreinte pour une danse ? Demandât une voix les faisant sursauter immédiatement avant de se retourner vers François . Aucun d'eux n'avais remarqué que la chanson était fini et qu'ils devais changer de partenaire  
-Bien sur lui souris James avant de rejoindre Fred qui s'était affalé sur une chaise après avoir fuit la veille dame  
-La tradition veux que la jeune fille danse avec son père pour la 2 éme danse et je me doutais que tu ne voudrais pas ton grand père alors ça ne te dérange pas ?  
-Non bien sûr que non , merci sourit elle  
-En tout cas tu fais des merveilles , je n'entend que des bons échos de toi , même ton grand père loue tes louanges

-Je ne fais que suivre ce qu'on m'as appris  
-Oh non crois moi la personnalité joue beaucoup dans cette société . C'est pour ça que ton père était si apprécié lui aussi . Je sais qu'on dois te le dire souvent mais tu lui ressemble énormément déjà physiquement puis aussi mentalement tu à la même manière de jouer la carte de la comédie fasse à cette société qui t'insupporte , tu as la même gentillesse , tu est si pleine de vie que lui et tu as cette manière de défier mon père que seul lui avais surtout pour me protéger d'ailleurs je te remercie pour ce que tu essaye de faire mais mon père ne changera jamais tu sais , ce n'est pas grave  
-Je... dit-elle en essuyant une larme qui quittais son œil . Je ne suis pas mon père , je ne serais jamais aussi courageuse que lui . Il à donné sa vie pour me protéger et je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'aider  
-Tu était beaucoup trop jeune , il savais parfaitement ce qu'il faisais ne t'en fait pas . Je sais que pour lui c'est la plus belle façon qu'il avais de partir , pour protéger ce qu'il avais de plus chère dit-il en la serrant contre lui  
Une fois leur danse fini ce fut Marc qui viens la rejoindre  
-Je dois avoué que tu t'en sors pas trop mal finalement se moquât il  
-En parlant de ça tu me dois encore 3 gallions sourit-elle  
-Ouai ça va je te payerai se renfrogna son cousin et sinon dis moi ce James , c'est ton petit ami ?  
-Quoi dit-elle en sentant ces joues s'enflammer . Nan bien sur que non c'est mon meilleur ami  
-Ce n'est pas l'impression que ça donne quand on vous voit danser  
\- Ferme là tu veux se renfrognât elle à son tour alors qu'il éclata de rire  
Elle dansas ensuite avec Tim , Fred , Vincianne quelques invités présent et même son grand ce qui fut la chose la plus bizarre qu'elle ai fait puis vint le moment de son discours . Elle montas donc sur la scène ou le rideau derrière elle était fermé . Elle lu le texte de parfaite jeune fille que Madame Denise lui avais préparé avant de sourire à tous les invités et de déchirer le papier  
-Je suis désolé sourit-elle simplement mais tout ça se n'est pas moi , à quoi ça sers une fête si on ne peux pas s'amuser un peu dit-elle en adressant un clin d'œil aux 3 autres maraudeurs tandis que le rideau derrière elle se leva pour laisser apparaître Marc assis derrière sa batterie et son groupe qui l'accompagnais  
-Vous savez quoi c'est ma fête et je décrète qu'on dois s'amuser dit-elle en faisant un signe à son cousin qui compris le message avant de taper sur sa batterie . Sun se précipita alors dans les coulisses et lança une guitare à Fred qui compris le message et les rejoint sur la scène alors qu'elle pris place au micro . A la fin de la chanson elle laissa le bassiste chanter la prochaine et elle sauta en bas de la scène avant de sourire à son grand père qui la regardais crispé . Elle entraîna alors plusieurs personnes à danser et bien vite tous les monde la rejoint dans une danse endiablé . Elle attrapa finalement Tim et James qui l'observais jusque là en souriant  
-T'était obligé hein lui souris Tim en se mettant à imiter ces pas comme toutes les personnes dans la salle  
-Absolument rigolât elle

-La tête de grand père était tellement magnifique dis Marc explosé de rire assis dans l'un des canapés de sa salle de musique avec les maraudeurs  
-Attend les invités sont quand même partis en le félicitant et en disant qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais autant amusé . Je te l'avais dis il ne sont pas si différent de nous , il faut juste leur montrer une autre façon de s'amuser  
-C'est vrai mais il était tellement gêné qu'il n'en reparlera plus jamais dit-il en explosant de rire avec sa cousine  
-Je vous l'avais dis qu'il était génial souris Sun à ces amis en parlant de Marc  
-Pas au point d'un maraudeurs mais il gère plutôt bien à la guitare lui souris Fred  
-Je te retourne le compliment souris Marc . Alors dites moi continuât il en redevant sérieux vous êtes quoi vous comme animingus ?  
-Tu lui à parler de ça ?  
-Bien sûr , c'est le seul membre de ma famille qui me comprenne vraiment et que j'adore alors je vois pas pourquoi je lui aurais caché  
-Bon d'accord approuvât Tim , moi je suis un écureuil , Fred c'est un renard et James un cerf  
-Pas mal sourit-il admiratif . Bien sur ce ne sera jamais aussi classe qu'un phœnix  
-La classe c'est de famille que veux tu rigola Sun en lui tapant dans la main  
-Les enfants intervint Vincianne en passant la porte . Il serais peut être temps d'aller dormir  
-Bien sûr approuvèrent les 5 ados en rejoignant leurs chambres  
Le lendemain après avoir joué un peu au Quidditch tous ensemble avec Vincianne les 3 garçons on dû repartir . Une semaine plus tard ce fut au tour de Sun de devoir s'en aller . Elle était d'ailleurs assise à table à finir de manger avec sa famille quand Ferguss arriva prés d'eux pour déblayer  
-Attend Ferguss le retins Sun en se levant d'un coup sous le regard interrogateur de tous. Je voudrais te donner ça sourit-elle en lui tendant un petit bonnet  
-Que fais tu hurla directement monsieur Fergusson  
-La maîtresse veux virer Ferguss ? Mais ou Ferguss va aller ?  
-Oh non , non je ne veux pas te virer je veux juste te rendre libre , tu pourras bien sûr rester ici et travailler si tu le souhaite mais tu auras une paye et de plus dit-elle en ouvrant la grande porte laissant apparaître une autre petite elfe . Je t'ai trouvé une collègue , elle s'appelle Claire  
-Tu n'as pas le droit dis monsieur Fergusson en se relevant d'un bond

-Bien sur que si , je suis une héritière mais je n'ai que faire de cet argent alors autant que je le donne pour une bonne cause et un si gentil elfe à le droit à de meilleur traitement que ce que vous lui réservé  
-la maîtresse est vraiment trop bonne avec Ferguss  
-Bien sur que non lui souris gentiment Sun tu as juste des droits toi aussi  
-Comment ose tu après tout ce qu'on à fait pour toi  
-Je ne vous ai rien demandé moi soupirât elle en faisant maintenant face à son grand père . Vous voulez que je vous dise je n'ai rien fait de mal seulement vous ne voyez que par votre image , ce que les autres penserons de vous avec des petits enfants sang mêlé , si on fait un faux pas ... Vous n'avez fait que ça de votre vie n'est ce pas ? Vous avez tout fait par rapport au regard des autres sans vous rendre compte des chose important de la vie . Par merlin vous avez perdu un fils et votre femme et ça ne vous à quand même pas ouvert les yeux . Je n'ai peut être que 16 ans mais il y à une chose que j'ai apprise en 16 ans d'existence le plus important dans la vie ce sont les gens que l'ont côtoie . Votre fils le seul qui vous reste et que vous continuer de renier , votre belle fille qui est juste une femme charmante mais que vous n'avez même pas envie de connaître , votre petit fils qui est le meilleur cousin que j'ai jamais rencontré avec une personnalité si forte mais que vous ignoré complètement , vos 2 autres petits enfants que vous mettez en avant de par leur sang 100% sang pur alors que eux s'en fiche tout simplement de ça . J'ai réussi à voir à quel point chacune de ces personnes est merveilleuse en seulement 1 mois alors que vous vous les côtoyez tous les jours . Il serais temps de laisser tomber votre masque de froideur avant qu'il ne sois trop tard  
-Je ... dit-il les poings serré . Ferguss va chercher les bagages de Sun , elle dois s'en aller dit-il simplement avant de quitter la pièce  
-Je suis désolé lui dis simplement François alors qu'elle observât la porte par laquelle il venais de partir  
-Pas grave au moins j'aurai essayé . Bien dit-elle en adressant un sourire à Ferguss qui lui ramena ces bagages . Il est temps que j'y aille  
-Tu reviens quand tu veux surtout souris Vincianne en la serrant contre elle  
-Tu est un membre de la famille après tous approuvât son oncle en la serrant à son tour dans ces bras  
-C'est vraiment gentil , vous avez vraiment été super avec moi je reviendrai vite je le promet dit-elle avant de se retrouver devant son cousin celui qu'elle avais sûrement le plus de mal à quitter  
-Tu va me manquer tête de nœud sourit-il alors qu'elle le serra rapidement contre elle  
-Tu m'écriras hein ?  
-Si tu le fais aussi  
-On pari encore ? Rigolât elle  
-Oh non je ne pari plus contre toi rigolât il à son tour . On se voit à noël alors ?  
-T'as intérêt  
Bien dit-elle en attrapant ces bagages avant de s'avancer vers la cheminée  
-Sun retentis une voix dans le dos de tout le monde . Fait bon voyage dis simplement son grand père rester debout prêt de la porte  
Sun souris et posa ces bagages avant de courir jusqu'à lui pour le prendre dans ces bras  
-Merci dit-elle simplement alors qu'il n'osa pas bouger gêné par son geste  
Elle leur souris finalement une dernière fois avant de disparaître dans la cheminée

-Sun ? Retentis alors la voix étonné de James la voyant apparaître au terrier  
-Bon anniversaire sourit-elle en le serrant dans ces bras . T'as vraiment cru que j'allais oublié ?  
-Bah ... on ne sais jamais dit-il simplement troublé tandis que sa famille le regardais moqueur  
-Espèce de crétin va rigolât elle en se décollant de lui  
-Sun ma chérie ça fais plaisir de te voir lui souris madame Weasley  
-Moi aussi ça me fait très plaisir sourit-elle en saluant tous le monde . Alors voici donc Dora et Kira ? Dit-elle en observant les 2 petites filles dans les bras de leur père ou frère . Elles sont vraiment adorable dit-elle emballé en commençant à jouer avec elles

Le lendemain tout le monde était rassemblé pour déjeuner alors que plusieurs hiboux se posèrent à la fenêtre de la cuisine  
-Ce sont les lettres de poudlard souris madame Weasley en les attrapant avant de donner des graines aux oiseaux

-Trop bien bondis Lucy en attrapant la sienne elle avait enfin sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard après avoir vu toute sa famille y rentrer avant elle  
-Oh il y à les résultats de vos BUSES apparemment souris madame Weasley en tendant des lettres légèrement plus épaisses aux maraudeurs . Et le professeur Mc Gonagal à pensé à vous aussi sourit elle en tendant les 2 lettres les plus lourdes à Louis et Molly  
-Oh oui s'emballa Molly en voyant l'insigne de préfète tomber sur la table  
-étonnant soufflât Fred à Roxanne qui pouffa recevant ainsi un regard noir de sa grand mère  
-Oh toi aussi frangin se moqua Dominique en ébouriffant les cheveux de Louis décidément notre directrice est trop gentille  
-Dominique laisse ton frère tranquille tu aurai mieux fait de prendre exemple sur lui et ta sœur plutôt  
-Mais si j'avais été dans l'équipe et préfète je n'aurai pas su gérer mes études mamy sourit-elle comme une petite fille sage  
-Et pourquoi pas ? Ton père à bien réussi lui  
-Ouai c'est vrai se renfrognât elle en se rabaissant sur sa chaise sous le rire de son frère  
-Alors vous n'ouvrez pas votre lettres ? Demandât monsieur Weasley en levant les yeux de son journal pour observer les 4 Gryffondor  
-Bon lançons nous approuvât James en lançant un regard à ces 3 compères  
-5 souris Fred fier de lui  
-C'est mieux que ton père lui souris madame Weasley en quoi ?  
-(o) en métamorphose et en botanique, (e) en astronomie et (A) en sortilège et en arithmancie  
-oh c'est merveilleux mon chéri sourit-elle en le serrant contre elle  
-Ouai ça c'est encore Tim qui t'as forcé à travailler n'est ce pas ?  
-Faut pas croire c'est un vrai tyran quand il s'y met rigola James  
-Alors et toi ? Demandât Albus  
-Oh 6 sourit-il fier je t'ai battu Weasley j'ai environ les même note que toi mais avec un (E) en plus en Divination  
-Mais t'es nul en divination s'insurgeât Albus  
-Ouai mais il suffit que je lui raconte ma mort dans d'atroces souffrances et je suis enfin voyant rigolât il  
-James il ne faut pas rire avec ça désapprouvât Molly alors vous 2 ? Vous êtes bien silencieux comment ça s'est passé ?  
-8 dis Sun sans vraiment y croire j'ai juste raté l'arithmancie mais sinon j'ai des (O) en botanique , défense contre les force du mal , métamorphose et astronomie un (E) en étude des moldus et histoire de la magie et un (A) en potion et sortilège  
-Mais c'est énorme de quoi tu te plaint dis James en regardant sa lettre  
-Je ne me plaint pas je ne sais juste pas d'où ils me sortent ces points  
-De ton travail souris madame Weasley avant de tourner les yeux vers Tim  
-Oh j'ai les 9 dit-il simplement comme si c'était normal  
-Quoi ? Dit Fred en lui arrachant la lettre des mains c'est pas vrai espèce de fayot t'as des (O) partout sauf en défense contre les force du mal  
-Fred ton langage soupirât madame Weasley et quand à toi mon chéri c'est vraiment bien . Il faut absolument que tu l'annonce à tes parents ils vont être tellement fier  
-Bien sûr je vais le faire tout de suite

Le reste de l'été passa assez rapidement entre le terrier , le magasin , chez les Potter , chez les Weasley ou chez les Finnigan qui était d'ailleurs enchanté d'avoir 4 baby-sitter à domicile


	21. Chapter 21 les vrais maraudeurs

-Fred calme toi tu la retrouvera bien dans le train  
-Mais c'est pas normal qu'elle ne sois pas encore arrivé dit l'intéressé en regardant partout autours de lui  
-Oh allez bouge soupira James en le poussant vers l'entrée du train  
-Attendez dis Rose en faisant ralentir tout le groupe . Ok lequel de vous à remplacer l'insigne de préfète de Molly en « poussette » ? Demandât elle en fixant sa cousine se rendant fièrement vers le compartiment des préfets en exposant bien son insigne  
-On plaide coupable dirent Fred et Roxanne en éclatant en même temps de rire avant de se taper dans la main  
-Ne vous approcher même pas de moi déclara directement Louis en observant son insigne  
-On aura pas à le faire si tu ne nous ennuie pas monsieur le préfet lui souris James  
-Laissez le, Louis dois simplement faire son travail , il n'en peux rien si vous ne respectez jamais le règlement  
-Ma chère Rosie dis Fred en passant son bras autours de ces épaules , tu sais si tu continue à être aussi coincé que ça tu va finir comme Molly et se serai vraiment dommage pour toi  
-Faite comme vous voulez après tout soupira la rousse en repoussant le bras de son cousin . Allez viens Albus on dois trouver Scorpius  
-Qu'on sois bien d'accord dis Louis une fois Rose assez loin je ne vois rien de ce que vous faite tant que ça reste raisonnable et en échange faite croire à Mc Gonagal que je suis un très bon préfet  
-Tu as notre parole souris James en lui serrant la main  
-Bien je dois allez au compartiment des préfets moi aussi . Roxanne tu t'occupe de Lucy ?  
-Sans soucis , viens dit-elle à la cadette on va chercher après Wendy .  
\- Attendez moi souris Dominique en les suivant je dois retrouver Florinne et Ylona  
-Bien on devrais nous aussi aller se trouver un compartiment avant qu'il n'y en ai plus dis Sun en traînant les 3 garçons derrière elle laissant ainsi Lily et Hugo partir à la recherche de leurs 3 amis  
.Alors qu'il parcourais le 2 éme Wagon , Sun se crispa en voyant légèrement en voyant un couple s'embrasser au milieu du couloir . Alexandre et sa fausse blonde qui lui sers de copine . Même si elle n'était plus amoureuse de lui ce n'était pas une raison pour s'afficher comme ça .  
-Boot bouger du chemin ta cruche et toi dis directement James en serrant les dents  
-Oh désolé dis simplement le concerné n'osant actuellement plus trop s'en prendre au maraudeurs . Sun indiqua alors aux garçons d'avancer sans faire de vague mais alors qu'elle passa à son tour elle entendis un petit rire méprisant de la pars de la Serdaigle  
-Un problème Travis ? Dis Sun en se retournant vers elle  
-Oh moi non aucun . Je me posais juste une question . Ça fait quoi de se faire jeter par un garçon aussi bien qu'Alexandre  
-Pour qui tu te prend espèce de ... intervint directement Fred alors que le bras de Sun le freina  
-Je vois et tu dois toujours être caché derrière ta bande en plus c'est vraiment pathétique .  
-Patricia ... commença Alexandre pour la réprimander  
-...Nan laisse . Tu sais quoi ma veille je ne me crois pas meilleure que toi , je ne me crois pas meilleure que quinconce d'ailleurs. Mais moi au moins j'ai un cerveau et je sais m'en servir et je n'ai pas besoin de faire du mal aux gens pour être heureuse , alors si ça te fais plaisir d'être pimbêche soit mais laisse les autres tranquille répondis simplement Sun avant de faire demi tour  
-Mais Sun tu ne va pas la laisser s'en tirer comme ça ? Dis James en la rattrapant  
-Laissez tomber d'accord sourit elle en entendant Alexandre s'énerver contre elle

Albus et Rose quand à eux parcoururent plusieurs Wagons avant de tomber sur Scorpius assis seul à regarder le paysage dans un compartiment . Mais il souris en voyant les 2 passer la porte avant de s'installer prêt de lui  
-c'est pas trop tôt dit le blond . J'ai pris une heure à me défaire de ma furie de cousine et je suis quand même la avant vous  
-T'exagère ta cousine n'est pas si insupportable que ça , essaye d'avoir Fred et James soupira Rose en s'affalant face à lui  
-Qu'est ce qu'ils ont encore fait ?  
-Ils essayent de mener un accord avec Louis qui est devenu préfet pour qu'il face style de n'avoir rien vu à leur plan  
-Bah au pire il y à toujours Molly souris Scorpius sachant très bien que Molly ne pourrais rien contre les maraudeurs étant le souffre douleurs de nombreuses blagues  
-Alors dis moi renchéris Albus pour changer de sujet et dérider un peu Rose . Comment se sont passé ces vacances ?  
-Ennuyeuses à mourir comme d'habitude en plus la fiancé de Xavier était avec nous . C'est un telle cruche sans cerveau que pour la première fois de ma vie je plein mon cousin . Mais avec au moins j'ai réussi à détourner l'attention de Florianne sur elle et plus sur moi et Xavier faisait à chaque fois semblant de défendre sa fiancé avant d'éclater de rire avec sa sœur une fois seuls  
-Je ne comprend toujours pas comment on peux obliger quelqu'un à épouser quelqu'un qu'on aime pas du tout soupira Rose  
-Moi non plus avoua Scorpius mais on à pas vraiment le choix . Et sinon vous vos vacances ?dit-il pour changer de sujet détestant parfaitement celui de son futur mariage arrangé  
-Mon stage était vraiment très intéressant dis Rose emballé . J'ai appris tant de choses  
-Comme si tu n'en savais pas déjà assez dis son cousin ironique tandis que Scorpius lui envoya un sourire compatissant

Alors que le trio se retrouvais tranquillement les maraudeurs c'étaient installés dans un autre compartiment et peu après Julia apparu de l'autre coté de la vitre et souris de toutes ces dents en apercevant le petit groupe et Fred se leva d'un bond pour ouvrir la porte et la serrer dans ces bras . Les 3 autres maraudeurs se sourirent alors . Bien que ça les amusais d'embêter le petit couple , il ne pouvais contester l'amour qui les unissais . Une fois leur embrassade fini Fred attrapa la valise de Julia la mis sur le porte bagage et la fis s'asseoir à coté de lui au moment ou tout le monde uppercut Juliette Dubois qui suivais sa meilleure amie sans trop savoir quoi faire .  
-Oh Dubois lui souris James qui compati avec la jeune qui depuis que sa meilleure amie sors avec Fred doit être un peu seule . Installe toi aussi dit-il en lui faisant une place  
-Trop aimable sourit elle simplement en rangeant sa valise avant de s'asseoir . Alors dites moi capitaine quel son vos plans pour cette saison  
-Qui à dis que je te reprenais dans l'équipe ? Dit-il en souriant malicieux  
-Parce que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi répondit-elle simplement  
-C'est ce qu'on verra ouai mais pour le moment il me faut un nouvel attrapeur pour remplacer Greg  
-Oh j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait de très bons éléments parmi les 4 éme années  
-Essayerais tu d'influencer mes choix ? Demandât il moqueur  
Alors que les 2 commençais à se charrier comme ils le font assez souvent en entraînement Sun regarda Tim qui haussât les épaules avant de sortir son jeu d'échec sorcier pour commencer une partie avec elle

Une fois arrivé à Poudlard tout le monde descendis du train pour ensuite rejoindre les calèches . Arriver dans le parc chacun rejoint le château sauf Sun qui attrapa les garçons par le bras et les tiras en courant vers le parc  
-Je te rejoint plus tard hurla Fred à Julia qui rigola en le voyant presque tomber contre une branche d'arbre  
-Sun par merlin qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda Tim alors qu'elle les lâcha pour se mettre à courir seule vers la forêt interdite avant qu'ils n'entende un cris étrange et les garçons n'ont eu qu'à se sourire pour comprendre qui s'agissait du cris d'un phœnix et quelques secondes plus tard à leur place se dressa 3 autres animaux qui rejoinrent le phœnix parcourant les cieux . Ils étaient enfin de retours à poudlard et pouvais à nouveau se changer comme ils voulais et ça leur donnais un tel sentiment de liberté  
Mais bien vite les 4 gryffondor durent rejoindre la grande salle pour ne pas être en retard pour la répartition comme l'année d'avant . Neville apparut ensuite avec les premières années et beaucoup d'élèves n'y prêtèrent pas attention jusqu'à ce qu'un nom face réagir toute la salle comme lorsque Scorpius était passé 4 années plus tôt . Et pour cause un nom de fils de mangemort se remarque toujours assez vite . Et le pauvre petit Théo Goyle monta les marches ces jambes frêle tremblante avant de s'asseoir sur le tabouret . Sans même se poser sur sa tête le choixpeau l'envoya directement à Serpentard . Le jeune garçon rejoint alors la table qui lui était destiné sous les commentaires de plusieurs élèves autours  
-Mon père m'as déjà parler de Goyle intervint Rose à Alice pourtant il ne ressemble en rien à a description de son père  
-Peut être parce qu'il est simplement différent regarde Scorpius grâce à Albus et toi il à récupéré une bien meilleur image  
-C'est vrai dis la rousse en fixant le petit garçon observer ces pieds gêné , après tout nous ne sommes pas nos parents  
Mc Gonagal réussi tout de même après ça à récupérer le silence pour pouvoir continuer la répartition et après plusieurs élèves Alice se redressa en entendant le nom de Harry Londubat  
Le cadet Londubat rejoint donc son père qui lui souris fièrement avant de lui poser le choixpeau sur la tête .  
-Hmm oui déclara le vieux chapeau . Il semblerais que tu sois le plus difficile à caser toi. Parfait mélange de tes parents tu à les qualités requise pour Poufsoufle et Gryffondor mais il semblerais que ton coté solidaire prenne légèrement le dessus je te verrais donc plus à POUFSOUFLE hurlât il alors qu'Harry adressa un sourire à son père avant de rejoindre la tables des jaunes et noir  
Finalement la cérémonie se fini sur Lucy qui en entendant son nom bondis sur le tabouret faisant voler ces cheveux roux dans son dos . Contrairement aux autres première elle ne semblais pas le moins du monde effrayé . Le faite d'avoir eu de nombreux cousins et cousines répartis dans es différentes maisons avant elle aidais sûrement .  
-Mhh oui je vois dis le bout de tissus encore une Weasley , rien de bien différent des autres , tu sera donc parfaite pour Gryffondor

La petite rousse semblas combler par cette décision et rejoint bien vite la place que Louis lui avais fait en souriant  
Mc Gonagal en vint ensuite à faire son discours avant de faire apparaître les plats sur la table ravivant tout les élèves qui se jetèrent goulûment dessus .  
Au moment d'entamer le dessert une explosion fis sursauter tout le monde à la table des Serdaigle et tout le monde pu apercevoir une jeune fille le visage gonflé de pustules en train d'hurler contrarié . En y regardant de plus prêt les personne la connaissant purent reconnaître Patricia . Mais bien vite l'attention de tous fut détourner sur Sun n'en pouvant plus de se retenir d'éclater de rire  
-Quoi ? Dis simplement celle-ci entre 2 fous rire vous ne la trouver pas mieux comme ça ?  
-Mademoiselle Mc Fly soupira Mc Gonagal . Je crois qu'on va déjà bien commencer l'année . Dans mon bureau tout de suite  
-Bien sur professeur dis Sun en se levant ne pouvant s'empêcher de rigoler en se dirigeant vers la grande porte . Mais au moment ou elle allais sortir elle sentis quelqu'un se glisser dans son dos et hurler un sors de protégo  
Lorsqu'elle se retourna elle découvris Julia dans son dos faisant face à Patricia  
-Attaquer quelqu'un de dos c'est assez lâche Travis déclara la métisse  
-Bouge de la Thomas je n'ai rien contre toi alors ne me force pas à t'attaquer  
-Parce que tu crois que tu nous fais peur ? Souris Sun en se plaçant à coté de Julia . Attaque toi à moi vas y maintenant un duel un contre un  
-Ne prend pas la grosse tête ainsi parce que tu à découvert que tu fais partis d'une famille de sang pur Mc Fly je suis en 7 éme et toi seulement en 6 éme  
Sun souris alors en repensant comment James l'avais charrié sur le faite qu'elle était maintenant aussi connu que sa famille maintenant que la presse Anglaise avais découvert son intégration à la famille Fergusson  
-Ne mêle pas ma famille à ça tu veux souris Sun et si tu pense avoir plus de pouvoir que moi alors vas y attaque  
La blonde rougis alors de colère avant de lui envoyer un sors qu'elle évita avant de lui en renvoyer un  
-Mc Fly , Travis arrêter hurlât Mc Gonagal en se plaçant entre les 2 filles . professeur Flitwick veuillez vous occuper de miss Travis s'il vous plaît quand vous miss Mc Fly suivez moi  
-Tu ne t'en tira pas comme ça ma veille crois moi hurla Patricia dans le dos de Sun avant de pousser un cris  
la directrice ainsi que Sun se retournèrent d'un même mouvement pour voir la Serdaigle se mette à gonfler pour s'envoler au plafond face à une Julia baguette tendu avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres  
-Miss Thomas accompagné moi aussi soupira la directrice . Monsieur Rusard faite donc descendre miss Travis de là dit-elle simplement en fixant la serdaigle qui montais jusqu'au plafond

Après cet incident Rusard revint avec une échelle tandis que tout le monde se leva de table épuisé pour rejoindre son dortoir . Lucy qui allais suivre Louis se stoppa net en observant un garçon de son age essayer de se faire le plus petit possible un peu plus loin  
-Hé dit-elle en se plantant devant lui  
-Quoi ? Demandât timidement Théo en relevant les yeux gêné vers la jeune fille  
-Moi je ne pense pas que tu sois méchant tu sais dit-elle simplement donc si tu as besoin d'amis moi je veux bien  
-Je ... merci dis simplement le garçon alors qu'un sourire immense illumina son visage  
-Bon je dois te laisser mon cousin m'attend dit-elle en indiquant Louis entouré de toutes les premières la fixant en fronçant les sourcils . On se voit demain finit-elle en lui adressant un rapide signe de la main pour rejoindre ceux de sa maison

-Bon soupira la directrice un tel comportement de la part de miss Mc Fly je peux encore concevoir même si je n'accepte pas mais vous miss Thomas , vous entrer dans une pente glissante croyez moi .  
-Je suis désolé professeur répondis Julia en observant ces pieds  
\- Vu que c'est le début de l'année je ne vais pas encore vous retirer des points mais vous aurez un moins de travaux chez Hagrid tout les week end  
-Très bien professeur approuvèrent les 2 filles en se levant pour ensuite quitter le bureau

Une fois dans le couloir les 2 ne purent se retenir d'éclater de rire  
-C'était trop bien Julia merci je me suis tellement amusé du spectacle que tu m'as offert mais pourquoi m'avoir aidé ?  
-J'en sais trop rien souris la concerné . J'aime juste pas qu'on s'en prenne à mes amis puis j'ai jamais aimais cette fille . Elle toujours méchante avec tout le monde et ça m'insupporte et puis je me suis tellement amusé éclatât elle  
-Attention miss vous entrer dans une mauvaise pente celle des blagues à force de côtoyer les maraudeurs souris Sun en imitant la voix de Mc Gonagal  
-Oh mais j'adore cette pente du mal rigola Julia alors qu'elle arrivais devant le tableau de la grosse dame  
-En tout cas merci lui souris franchement Sun avant de donner le mot de passe  
-Pas de soucis répondis Julia alors qu'elle rejoignais les canapés ou était installé James , Fred , Tim et Juliette  
-Ah vous voilà enfin souris Fred  
-alors là je dois dire que je suis impressionné . Rusard à presque pris une heure à décrocher Patrica rigolât James  
-Une blague presque digne d'une maraudeurs il faut l'avouer lui souris Tim  
-Vous voyez c'est pour ça que je l'aime souris Fred alors que Julia s'assit sur ces genoux pour l'embrasser  
-Et ça recommence rigolèrent en même temps James , Tim et Sun alors que Fred leur envoya un coussin tout en continuant d'embrasser sa petite amie  
-Et du coup Mc Gonagal vous à dis quoi ? S'intéressa Tim  
-Oh pas grand chose , qu'on commence bien l'année , qu'on pars sur la mauvaise pente... puis elle va nous faire travailler chez Hagrid pendant un mois , il faudra vraiment qu'elle commence à comprendre que travailler avec Hagrid n'est pas une punition souris Sun

Une semaine plus tard Albus et Rose se promenais dans les couloirs en discutant lorsqu'une voix les interpella . Ils se retournèrent alors pour faire face à Scorpius qui arrivais en courant vers  
-Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que j'ai trouvé par hasard en fait un première était en retard à un cours et m'as poussé sans modération sans s'excuser d'ailleurs dit-il offusquer et enfin bref je suis tombé dans un trou  
-Un trou ?  
-Oui venez dit-il en repartant comme il était venu tandis que les 2 cousins s'observait avant de décider de le suivre  
-J'avais jamais vu cette tapisserie constatât Rose en arrivant ou Scorpius voulais les emmener  
-Moi non plus pourtant je passe ici tout les jours approuva Albus . Bon alors qu'est ce qu'elle à de si importante cette tapisserie ?  
-Ceci dis le blond en la levant laissant apparaître un trou derrière le mur  
-Oui et alors ? Demanda Rose perplexe  
-Ce passage n'est même pas sur la carte des maraudeurs je vous signal ce qui veux dire qu'on est sûrement les premiers à le voir . Ça ne vous intrigue pas vous ?  
-Je sais pas trop Scop' si ça se trouve ça ne mène nul pars  
-Oh allez Rosie ou est passé ton courage de Gryffondor ?  
-Après tout ça ne coûte rien dis Albus en la fixant avant de hausser les épaules  
-D'accord soupira Rose mais je ne passe pas devant ce truc est sûrement remplis d'araignée  
-Très bien je m'y colle soupira Albus en voyant que Scorpius n'était pas pressé non plus  
Le cadet Potter s'accroupit donc et commença avancer dans le petit tunnel suivis de Scorpius et Rose  
Enfin après plusieurs minutes une lumière apparu et ils s'engouffrèrent dans une pièce . Alors que Scorpius aida Rose à sortir du tunnel Albus s'avança doucement dans la pièce  
-Regardez ça dit-il le regard perdu dans un grand miroir  
-Oui ben quoi c'est un miroir Al'  
-Pas seulement dis celui-ci sans avoir bougé c'est comme si celui-ci te montrais ton plus grand souhait . Je ne vois pas mon simple reflet , je me voit dans un monde ou Voldemort n'a jamais existé , ou mes grands parents sont encore en vie et ou mon père n'est pas connu  
-Comment ça se peux ? Demanda Rose en se plaçant derrière lui avec Scorpius  
-J'en sais rien répondis simplement son cousin avant de s'écarter et vous vous voyez quoi ?  
Les 2 intéresser regardèrent alors l'étrange miroir avant de se regarder puis de rougir et baiser les yeux  
-C'est pas le plus important Al' changeât brusquement de sujet Scorpius . Ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est pourquoi ce miroir est ici et dans quel but ?  
-Vous sentez ça ? Dis Rose en observant toute la pièce . Il y à comme une aura de magie étrange ici . Dit-elle avant d'analyser les murs .

Elle fronça les yeux en voyant un signe étrange sur une des brique et se pencha pour la frôler des doigts mais à se moment là c'est comme si tout ce qui l'entourais se mis à tourner . Lorsqu'elle repris ces esprits elle était dans la même pièce mais les garçons n'étaient plus là  
-C'est pas vrais ils aurais pu me dire qu'ils partaient soupirât elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie sans même apercevoir que le miroir avait lui aussi disparut . Une fois de retours dans les couloirs elle décida de rejoindre sa salle commune pour au moins espérer trouver Alice .Une fois arrivé devant le portait de la grosse dame elle donna le mot de passe se préparant déjà à passer mais  
-Je suis désolé mais le mot de passe est incorrecte  
-Comment ça incorrecte ? Les préfets ne nous ont pas encore prévenus qu'ils changeais ? Demandât elle au portait  
-Ah mon avis ont à pas encore prévenu tout le monde retentis une voix dans le dos de Rose la faisant sursauter . Désolé je ne voulais pas te faire peur lui souris le garçon qui devais être en 6 éme . Rose ne l'avais pourtant jamais vu . Il était assez maigre avec des cheveux châtain , de grandes cernes et des yeux miel exactement comme ceux de Teddy d'ailleurs quelques traits chez lui lui faisais vraiment penser à Ted  
-C'est pas grave lui souris la rousse . Tu pourrais me donner le mot de passe ? Dit-elle en remarquant son insigne de préfet sur sa poitrine  
-Bien sûr sourit-il gentiment « mandragort » dit-il au tableau qui approuvât avant de coulisser  
Une fois rentré dans la salle le garçon pris congé de Rose pour rejoindre ces amis tandis que la rousse observa partout autours d'elle à la recherche de sa meilleure amie . Aucune trace d'elle . Elle soupira donc avant d'apercevoir son cousin au loin  
-Dis moi James tu n'aurais pas vu Alice ? dit-elle en s'approchant du canapé sur lequel il était assis avec ces amis , amis qu'elle n'avais d'ailleurs jamais vu . Un grand avec de long cheveux noir et des yeux gris perçant , un petit blond un peu rondouillard et le garçon qui lui à ouvert la porte de la salle commune  
-Heu non répondis le garçon perdu . Excuse moi est ce qu'on se connais ?  
-James ne commence pas tes enfantillages et pourquoi tu porte des lunettes ? Qu'est ce que tu as encore prévu ?  
-Oh mais plein de chose dit-il en souriant fier  
-Dis moi Jamsenie tu ne nous présente pas ta charmante amie ? Souris le garçon aux cheveux noir  
-J'aimerais bien ... dis rappelle moi ton nom s'il te plaît ?

-Tu m'agace James Potter soupira la rousse avant de partir voyant le portait s'ouvrir sur sa cousine  
-Ah Lily tu est là , ton frère prépare encore un truc et ...  
Mais elle se stoppa net en observant les yeux de Lily, ils étaient d'un vers émeraudes , exactement les même que ceux d'Albus  
-Excuse moi dis la jeune fille qui semblais plus veille que la vrai Lily mais tu dois te tromper je n'ai pas de frère  
-Oh oui excuse moi je t'ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autres souris Rose avant de partir plus loin dans la salle pour observer partout autours d'elle . Elle ne connaissait définitivement aucun élève et ce n'était pas normal  
-Ah Lily jolie tu es là retentis la voix de James dis donc je me demandais est ce que tu accepterais de sortir avec moi  
-Jamais de la vie Potter soupira la rousse en levant les yeux au ciel avant de sourire voyant le portait s'ouvrir sur un jeune couple le garçon ressemblant beaucoup à Neville  
-Ah Alice tu est là souris Lily en rejoignant la jeune fille aux long cheveux brun  
Rose ne savais plus ou donner de la tête . Une Lily aux yeux vert , un James avec 3 garçons qui l'accompagne dont un ressemblant à Ted et maintenant ce garçon ressemblant à Neville . Non ce n'était pas possible ça ne pouvais pas être ça , elle ne pouvais pas avoir remonté le temps .  
-Excuse moi je peux t'empreinter ton journal ? Demandât elle à un élève se trouvant non loin d'elle  
-Oui bien sur dit celui-il en lui tendant  
\- « 22 septembre 1977 » lu Rose horrifié. Je ... merci dit-elle simplement en rendant rapidement le journal au garçon avant de sortir en trombe de la salle commune pour se mettre à courir dans les couloirs , il faillais qu'elle retrouve cette pièce pour pouvoir rentrer chez elle . Mais alors qu'elle arriva au coin d'un couloir elle percuta 2 autres élèves avant de s'écraser au sol  
-Je suis désolé dit-elle un peu sonné . Je ne regardais pas ou j'allais  
-Non c'est nous qui sommes désolé , on était pressé on ... Rose ?  
-Scorpius ? Albus ? Sourit-elle avant de se jeter dans les bras des garçons . Vous pouvez pas savoir comme je suis contente de vous voir . Il faut absolument que je vous dise ...  
-On est dans le passé on sais intervint Albus  
-Comment vous savez ?  
-On à croisé un groupe de Serpentard en chemin dont un me ressemblant fortement qui se fait appelé le roi de Serpentard  
-Ton grand père ?  
-Oui

-Et moi je viens de croiser tes grands parents dit-elle en regardant Albus , enfin eux , les parents de Neville , le père de Ted et ça devais être le parrain de ton père et Peter avec  
-Oh non intervint directement Scorpius en voyant l'éclair passer dans les yeux vert de son meilleur ami lorsqu'on à évoqué Peter . Albus on ne peux rien faire  
-Mais pourquoi ? Ça pourrais sauver mes grand parents  
-Et changer tout le passer . Tu n'imagine même pas les répercussion que ça pourrais avoir sur notre époque . Ça pourrais même nous faire disparaître intervint Rose .  
-Mais mon père serais heureux  
-Je sais Al' mais personne ne peux jouer avec le temps , nous sommes une anomalie ici , on ne peux pas rester  
-Très bien essayons de trouver un moyen pour rentrer dans ce cas  
-On devrais retourner à la salle proposa Scorpius  
-Au fait comment vous avez fait pour arriver ici ? Demanda Rose alors qu'il avançais vers les cachots  
-Enfaîte on t'as vu disparaître et on à un peu paniqué alors on à essayé un moyen de trouver comment t'avais fait et on à juste eu à toucher la brique avec ce symbole bizarre et on est apparut ici , on à rencontré les Serpentard puis on est partis à ta recherche  
-Je vois merci sourit-elle . J'aurai pas vraiment aimer me retrouver seule ici  
Alors qu'ils continuais tranquillement d'avancer dans les couloirs plusieurs voix retentirent dans leur dos  
-N'essaye pas de t'enfuir Sevrilus tu sais qu'on t'aura quand même  
-Vas y Jamsenie approuvât Sirius en suivant son meilleur ami de prêt alors que celui-ci jeta un sors vers le Serpentard qui se retrouva pendu les pieds en l'air  
-James soupira Remus en arrivant à sa hauteur avec Peter mais eu n'eus pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'une autre voix retentis dans le couloir  
-POTTER lâche le tout de suite  
-Evans chérie souris celui-ci en se retournant vers la rousse qui fonçais vers lui comme une furie . Un problème ?  
-Lâche le tout de suite  
-Allons Lily Jolie comment tu peux encore défendre un être aussi abjecte que lui ? Après qu'il t'ai traiter de ...  
-Je sais très bien ce qu'il à fait mais ça ne te regarde en aucun cas et je te signal que tu ne vaut pas mieux que lui  
-Quoi ? Dis le Gryffondor en arrêtant d'un coup son sors qui fis s'écraser rapidement au sol le pauvre Severus . Jamais je ne deviendrais un mangemort moi  
-Peut être mais tu fait du mal aux autres juste pour te distraire alors franchement lequel est le mieux ? Je retire 10 points à Gryffondor dit-elle en le fusillant une dernière fois du regard avant de tourner les talons  
-Bravo cornedrue tu t'y prend comme un chef avec elle soupira Remus en rattrapant Lily pour essayer de la calmer  
-J'y peux rien moi , quoi que je fasse elle ne me remarque quand même pas  
-Allez mon vieux tout n'est pas perdu , elle ne pourras pas résister longtemps à ton charme souris Sirius en passant son bras autours de ces épaules  
Les 3 maraudeurs restant décidèrent donc de retourner à leur salle commune avant que James ne vois quelque chose du coin de l'œil qui le fi se stopper  
-Je vous rejoint là-bas dit-il simplement aux 2 garçons qui le questionnais du regard . Je dois aller voir un truc  
-Comme tu veux dis Sirius en haussant les épaules avant de continuer à avancer avec Peter  
James avança ensuite jusqu'à la tapisserie qu'il n'avais jamais aperçu avant et s'y engouffra . Encore un passage qu'il devrai rajouter à la carte . Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle au bout du tunnel , il vit 3 personnes observer le mur  
-C'est la souris le garçon au cheveux noir en observant ces 2 amis avant de se crisper en apercevant le garçon debout à l'autre bout de la pièce  
Rose et Scorpius suivirent donc son regard pour voir eux aussi James baguette tendu vers eux  
-Vous êtes qui ? Demandât James  
-Et toi ? Répondis simplement Scorpius

-Ton amie le sais apparemment dit-il en montrant Rose . Qu'est ce que vous faite la ?  
-Je ne crois pas que ça te regarde  
James se mit ensuite à froncer les sourcils en observant Albus de haut en bas .  
-Pourquoi je ne vous ais jamais vu dans l'école ?  
-Parce qu'on est nouveau tentât Rose  
-En période de guerre tu voudrais vraiment me faire croire ça ?  
-Est ce qu'on à l'air d'être des mangemort ? Demanda Rose  
-Toi non , mais eux ce sont des Serpentard  
-Tu stigmatise vraiment rapidement il me semble soupira Scorpius  
-Bon maintenant vous allez me dire ce que vous êtes venu faire dans cette pièce vide ou je vous emmène chez Mc Gonagal et j'en ai aussi peu envie que vous  
-Sérieux elle est aussi veille que ça ? Lança Albus choqué  
-Par Merlin Al' tais toi soupira Scorpius en lui lançant un regard plein de reproche alors que James les observais encore plus soupçonneux  
-Très bien soupira finalement Rose . Je m'appelle Rose Weasley , lui c'est Scorpius Malfoy et lui c'est mon cousin Albus Potter  
-On est cousin ? Demandât il à Albus  
-Pas exactement répondis celui-ci en regardant Rose perdu . A quoi joue-t-elle ?  
-On à pas le choix se justifiât elle . Il ne nous laissera pas partir tant qu'il ne saura pas  
-Et c'est pas toi qui parlais de ne pas changer le passé ?  
-On ne le change pas , c'est tout à fait différent dans ce cas de figure là  
-Vous vous rendez compte que votre conversation n'as aucun sens ? Dis James en les fixant chacun leur tour  
-On viens du futur répondis Scorpius plus précisément de 2020  
-Mais bien sûr souris James  
-Alors comment tu explique qu'on débarque de nul pars peut être ? Demandât Albus en croisant le bras sur sa poitrine  
-Alors t'es qui par rapport à moi ?  
-C'est pas vrai , il est aussi long à la détente que James soupira Scorpius  
-Je suis James  
-Mais pas toi , il parle de mon grand frère  
-Ton grand frère ? Alors je suis ton grand père ?  
-Ouai  
-Comment c'est possible ?

-On en sais rien à vrai dire c'est justement pour ça qu'on essaye de rentrer chez nous par ou on est venu  
-Je vois dit-il en observant Albus . Mais attend une seconde je connais ces yeux ... J'ai eu des enfants avec Lily Evans ?  
-Heu oui  
-Je le savais que pourrais y arriver sourit il  
-Ouai mais t'emballe pas , elle n'est sûrement pas sortis avec toi parce que t'es resté un crétin pareil  
-Alors qu'est ce que tu propose peut être ?  
-Montre lui que tu n'est pas seulement arrogant et toujours là pour ennuyer les autres et je sais pas moi essaye d'abord de devenir son ami  
-C'est vrai que j'avais jamais vu les choses comme ça  
-Parce que t'as pas l'air de te servir beaucoup de ton cerveau . Bon aller on va devoir y aller nous  
-Attendez les retint il encore . Mes descendants ils sont tous à Serpentard ?  
-Nan je suis le seul soupira Albus  
-Ah super souris James enfin je veux dire toi t'es cool comme Serpentard normal si t'es un Potter mais voilà . Et sinon je suis comment dans le futur ?  
-Bah enfaîte t'est m...  
Mais Albus n'eus pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Scorpius l'attrapa pour appuyer sur le symbole les faisant disparaître tous les 2  
-T'es merveilleux il voulais dire , un super père et un super grand père souris Rose gêné  
-Trop bien souris James bon dans ce cas on se voit dans quelques années Rose Weasley  
Celle-ci lui envoya alors un petit sourire triste avant de disparaître à son tour

Une fois seule James rejoint le couloir avant de foncer dans quelqu'un lui faisant renverser l'énorme pile de livre qu'elle avait dans les mains  
-C'est pas vrai Potter encore toi  
-Oh désolé Evans dit-il en s'accroupissant  
-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
-Bah je te ramasse tes livres sourit-il en lui redonnant  
-Heu merci dit-elle un peu perdu de le voir agir gentiment . Tu venais d'où d'ailleurs  
-Oh c'est une très longue histoire mais j'ai suivis cette fille bizarre avec ces amis derrière la tapisserie et ...  
-Quel tapisserie Potter ?  
-Bah celle-là dit-il en se retournant pour faire face à un mur vide  
-Je t'assure qu'elle était là . Je ... c'est vraiment bizarre  
-Faut vraiment te faire soigner Potter dis Lily en commençant à avancer dans le couloirs ces livres contre elle  
-Je veux bien mais t'aurai une potion pour ça  
-Non Potter sourit elle légèrement t'es un cas trop désespéré pour ça  
James l'observa alors d'un mélange d'éttonement et de joie . C'était la première fois qu'il arrivais à réellement faire sourire Lily Evans . Cette rose n'avais peut être pas tord finalement

En 2020 le trio retrouva doucement ces esprit dans la même pièce qu'il venais de quitter  
-Vous croyez que ça à marché ? Demanda Albus  
-J'en sais rien on à cas aller voir répondis Scorpius  
Une fois dans le couloir il commencèrent à avancer avant de voir 2 personnes passer devant eux  
-Alice hurla Rose en se précipitant dans les bras de la blonde qu'elle connais depuis qu'elle est née . Tu m'as manqué  
-Qu'est ce que tu raconte Rose on s'est quitté i minutes  
-Oui je sais sourit elle gêné en se grattant l'arrière de la tête . Bon j'ai faim moi n y vas dit-elle en entraînant les 2 Serpentard à a suite alors que les jumeaux Londubat se fixais perdu


	22. Chapter 22 retenu intéressante

-Sun l'équipe de quidditch t'attend à la salle commune

-Par merlin dis la brune en relevant les yeux vers sa voisine de chambre , j'avais presque oublié les sélections

Elle s'empressa alors de se relever de son lit pour se pencher vers sa valise et attraper sa tenue de quidditch

-Qu'est ce que tu faisait ? Demandât Georgia en fronçant les sourcils constatant le contenue bizarre du livre qu'elle lisais parlant de mangemort

-Rien d'important dis simplement l'autre jeune fille en fermant rapidement ces livres avant de les ranger . Bon j'y vais j'espère qu'on aura de bonnes recrus cette année sourit elle l'air de rien avant de sortir de la pièce tandis que sa collègue de dortoir la regardais perplexe

-Enfin soupira James en la voyant arriver en courant dans le escaliers menant au dortoir . Franchement Sun on aura l'air e quoi si on arrive après ceux que je suis censé évalué

-Ça va capitaine j'ai pas vu l'heure on y va maintenant

les 6 gryffondor sont alors partis sur le terrain pour attendre les quelques élèves de toutes années voulant tenter leur chance pour entrer dans l'équipe

-Bonjour à tous dis James en s'avançant un peu vers eux pour cette année je n'aurais besoin de retrouver qu'un attrapeur donc ceux qui sont venus tenter leur chance pour un autre poste je suis désolé mais ce ne sera pas pour cette année

Une soupire de dessolement s'éleva alors parmi les élèves tandis que plusieurs d'entre eux rejoignirent les vestiaires

-Bien pour ceux restant nous allons d'abord commencer par tester votre vitesse puis votre habilité avant de vous lancer dans l'épreuve final .

Il adressa ensuite un regard à son équipe qui compris avant de s'envoler chacun dans une direction différente

-Bien à mon signal vous enfourcherez vos balais avant de vous envoler d'abord vers Fred vous attendant au dessus du lac , suivis ensuite de Juliette posté au dessus des serres , puis Jack attendant près de la maison d'hagrid ensuite Sun attendant à coté de la tour d'astronomie pour finir par Roxanne posté juste au dessus de nous dit-il en levant la tête . Bien montez sur vos balais . A vos marques prêt partez hurlât il alors que les 5 concurrents démarrais comme des flèches mai James écarquilla bien vite les yeux en voyant de cheveux roux volé dans le dos de sa petite sœur , comment n'avait il pas pu la remarqué avant ? Il savait pourtant que celle-ci n'avais que ça à la bouche depuis le but de l'été et il ne pu se sentir que fier en voyant qu'elle prenais tout doucement la tête alors qu'elle était pourtant la plus jeune

-Bien souris James une fois les 5 revenus devant lui la prochaine étapes , pour être un bon attrapeur il faut savoir éviter n'importe quel cognard , c'est pour quoi Fred et Julia vont tourner autours de vous et vous viser , se sera à vous d'être plus rapide afin de les éviter

Les 5 s'envollérent alors au dessus du terrain tandis que les 2 batteurs exécutèrent leur tâche . A la fin de cette épreuve Lily se retrouva 2 éme ayant pris un cognard de plus que le garçon de 4 éme qui se présentais aussi

-Bien maintenant que je vois un peu plus le niveau de chacun j'aimerais que vous réalisiez la tâche final , j'ai laissé échapper le vif d'or pendant que vous évitiez ces cognards , soyer le premier à le retrouver et à l'attraper bonne chance à tous souris le capitaine alors qu'ils décollais

chacun commençant à voler dans tout les sens pour essayer de repérer la petite boule doré . Seul Lily et le garçon ayant gagné la 2 éme manche avait adopté la stratégie d'observer partout en restant à un endroit stratégique bien en hauteur . Les joueurs de l'équipe au sol virent quelques chose briller non loin de la tribune de présentateur mais en tournant la tête pour voir si l'une des futur recru l'avais aussi vu . Ils manquèrent de se prendre 2 balais démarrant au quart de tour en pleine tête

Lily et l'autre garçon aussi doué qu'elle était au coude à coude à la poursuite de la petite boule . La tension était vraiment à son comble entre les 2 alors que les 3 autres bien loin derrière tentèrent de les rattraper . Lily perdant patience de ne pas arriver à attraper le vif d'or finit par sourire avant de tenir fermement le manche de son balais pour se mettre debout dessus et tendre la main mais bien vite elle perdis l'équilibre et vit une chute de 2 mètres la faisant s'écraser au sol

-Par merlin Lil's hurla James en courant vers sa sœur avant de s'agenouiller à coté d'elle

-J'ai eu le vif d'or souris la petite rousse en ouvrant doucement les yeux tandis que tout le monde remarqué quelques chose briller dans sa main

-T'es complètement inconsciente dis James en la serrant contre lui reprenant son souffle mais bienvenue dans l'équipe sœurette finit il par sourire

-C'est vrai s'émerveilla la rousse alors qu'il lui adressa un signe de tête positif avant de l'aider à se relever

-Bien je suis désolé pour vous chacun avait vraiment beaucoup de talent mais je ne peux garder que les meilleurs mais continuer de vous entraîner et je suis sur qu'un jour vous serrez pris sourit il rassurant avant que les 4 autres ne rejoignent le vestiaire un peu déçu

-Vous savez souris Sun en rejoignant les 2 Potter si tu continue comme ça , les autres vont vraiment croire que tu fais du favoritisme

-Et on en peu rien si on est les meilleur souris Fred en passant un bras autour des épaules de sa sœur mais Lily elle à tout déchirer

-Merci souris la petite rousse en rougissant de plaisir

-Bien conclu James maintenant nous avons tous mérité une bonne douche

l'équipe approuvât directement et tous le monde rejoint les vestiaires

Le lendemain alors qu'en se beau dimanche matin tous les élèves dormais encore 2 jeune filles parcourais le chemin menant à la maison du garde de chasse .

-Bonjour Hagrid souris Sun à coté de l'enclos contenant les hippogriffe

-Oh bonjour Sun souris le demi géant très heureux de voir la jeune fille mais entrés les invitât il

Sun ne se fit donc pas prier pour entrer avant de faire une légère révérence devant chaque hippogriffe qu'elle croisais qui l'acceptèrent d'ailleurs assez rapidement la connaissant maintenant assez bien . Julia la suivais tout de même beaucoup plus précautionneusement et s'arrêtant plus longtemps près des animaux qui l'analysais voir si elle représentais un quelconque danger . Une fois finit elle rejoint Sun en train de caresser l'un des hippogriffe en discutant au garde de chasse

-Celui-ci s'appelle Quikly annonça la brune à la métisse en parlant de l'animal . Ils sont vraiment magnifique hein

-C'est vrai souris Julia

-Il faut dire que Quikly t'as très bien adopté il râle beaucoup si tu ne passe pas le voir de la semaine annonça Hagrid

-Je suis désolé mon vieux j'essayerai de faire un effort souris la maraudeurs

-Alors c'est toi Julia ? Dis Hagrid en se postant à coté de la jeune fille . Enchanté . J'aime beaucoup recevoir de nouvelles têtes quand on sais que je ne vois quasiment que ces 4 là dit-il en montrant Sun

-Ça ne m'éttone pas souris Julia

-Bah Mc Gonagal ne pense pas à quel point ils sont inventif et intelligent dans leur blague quand elle les punis

-Très juste Hagrid rigola Sun dans son dos . On apprend plus pour nos blagues qu'en cours

-C'est pour ça que vous faites vos bagues ? Demanda Julia en levant un sourcil

-Ah nan juste parce que c'est drôle rigola Sun

-Bon ce n'est pas le tout de ça mais vous avez une retenue à faire dis Hagrid en se dirigeant vers la sorte de l'enclos

-Alors qu'est ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui ? Demanda Sun en peinant à le suivre avec Julia

-On va dans la forêt

-La forêt interdite ? Dis Julia en écarquillant les yeux

-Elle est interdite que quand on est pas accompagné d'un professeur mais on est avec Hagrid la , on ne risque rien . Puis ne t'en fait pas elle est beaucoup plus effrayent de nuit . Je n'ai jamais entendu Fred crié aussi aigu que la première fois qu'on y à été en pleine nuit dis Sun en éclatant de rire avec Julia

-Qu'est ce qu'on va faire exactement ? Demanda Sun en s'engouffrant maintenant dans la forêt en suivant Hagrid

-J'ai retrouvé des traces de faibles de sang et des branches écrasés , je pense que l'un des animales de cette forêt doit être blessé

-Quel genre d'animal ? Demanda Julia en allumant elle aussi sa baguette d'un lumos après Sun

-Ça peut être n'importe lequel mais pas une licorne , le sang était bien rouge

Aprés 5 minutes de recherches Sun ralentis un peu le pas laissant les 2 avancer un peu pour ensuite fermer les yeux et se concentré . Quand elle les rouvris ils ressemblais à ceux d'un rapaces , en faisant appelle à ces pouvoirs de phœnix elle avais tout ces sens beaucoup plus alertes qu'en simple humain et elle perçu au loin un faible gémissement avant de redevenir parfaitement humaine

-Hagrid je crois avoir entendu quelque chose pars la hurlât elle avant que les 2 ne la suive .

Ils avancèrent encore pendant quelques minutes avant que Sun ne se précipite vers quelques chose qui bougeais un peu plus loin

-Sun attend essaya de la retenir c'est moi le professeur c'est à moi d'aller voir ce que c'est d'abord

-Ne t'en fait pas Hagrid ce n'est qu'un botruc blessé dit-elle en s'accroupissant à coté de la créature. Hé n'ai pas peur la retint Sun la voyant essayer de fuir de peur . on veux juste te soigner

-On dirais qu'il s'est cassé une patte et une de ces griffes est cassé constatât Julia en se plaçant à coté de Sun

-Sûrement dans un combat avec un braconnier dis Hagrid en observant autour d'eux

-Un braconnier ? Demandèrent les 2 jeunes filles perplexes

-Oui il y en à beaucoup dans cette forêt , ils cassent certains arbres pour pouvoir faire des baguettes bon marché sur le marché noir . Les sorciers qui vendent des baguettes honnêtement savent quels arbres prendre dans lequel ne vis pas un de ces pauvres animales . Il à sûrement voulu défendre son abri

-Ça ne lui à pas très bien réussi dis Sun en fixant à nouveau la créature mais je pense avoir ce qu'il lui faut . Hagrid vous auriez de la pommade pour cicatrisé sa griffe afin qu'une autre repousse ?

-Oui j'ai ça chez moi , ne bouger pas je vais aller la chercher dit-il en faisant demi tour

-Parfait , Julia tu saurai me trouver de quoi faire une atèle pour sa patte pendant que je remet tout en place ? Fini la brune en pointant sa baguette sur le botruc

-Bien sur dis la métisse en se relevant pour se mettre à chercher

-Ne t'inquiète pas ça ne fera pas mal promis Sun avant de lancer son sors qui fit remettre la patte à sa place initial

-J'ai trouvé de grande feuilles dis Julia en revenant derrière elle

-Parfait ça suffira souris l'aînée avant de lancer un sors rendant les feuilles un peu plus résistante avant de faire l'atèle

-Voilà j'ai ce qui faut dis Hagrid en revenant vers les 2 filles un pot dans les mains

-Parfait dis Sun en l'attrapant avant de l'appliquer doucement sur la plaie de la créature qui gémi

-Je sais ça pique un peu je suis désolé mais c'est pour ton bien dit-elle rassurante . Bien c'est fini il faudra revenir d'ici 2 jours lui retirer l'atèle

-Je m'en occuperais assura Hagrid avant de reposer la créature dans un nouvel arbre . Bien rentrons maintenant dit-il aux 2 gryffondor

Une fois devant sa maison il signa le parchemin assurant qu'elles avaient été faire leur retenue

-Bon je vous libère . Sun n'oublie pas qu'on dois prendre le thé avec James , Fred et Tim ensemble la semaine prochaine

-Je ne pourrais pas oublié ça Hagrid voyons sourit elle . Est ce que Julia pourrais venir avec aussi ?

-Oh bien sur , tout le monde est le bienvenu

-C'est très gentil souris timidement Julia

-Bon à bientôt Hagrid dis Sun en commençant à remonter vers le château avec Julia

-Et bien je m'attendais à pire pour une retenue

-Je te l'ai dis , les retenu chez Hagrid ne sont pas des retenu j'y vais souvent l'aider juste pour m'amuser

-Ca se voit , t'as vraiment eu les bons réflexes avec ce botruc . Je l'aurai rencontré seule je pense que j'aurai paniqué

-Bah il ne faut pas , il faut toujours réfléchir astucieusement . C'est ça le problème des cours on parle beaucoup de théorie mais pas assez de pratique du coup nous on expérimente comme on peux

-Ça j'avais déjà remarqué oui souris Julia

Elles ont ainsi continué de discuter jusqu'à arriver à la salle commune de Gryffondor ou Fred et Tim était en train de se disputer un duel de cartes explosifs . Mais à peine eurent elles mis le pied dans la pièce que l'explosion se fit déjà entendre

-Perdu se moqua Julia à l'oreille de Fred encore sous le choc de l'explosion

-Il pers tout le temps aussi se moqua Tim

-Ça va je te bat largement en quidditch Finnigan

-Et moi aux échecs souris le brun alors que son meilleur ami soupira avant d'embrasser sa petite amie qu'il n'avais pas encore vu de la journée

-Alors votre retenu ? Demanda Tim tandis que Sun pris place à coté de lui

-C'était génial . Sun est impressionnante en soin

-N'exagère rien lui souris l'intéresse .

-Tu rigole ou quoi ? J'écoute parfaitement en cours de soin aux créatures magique et pourtant j'aurais jamais su gérer comme toi

Alors que les filles partais dans un débat sur leur retenu Tim et Fred s'adressait un sourire constatant que les 2 filles s'entendait à merveille

-Sinon ou est James ? Demanda Sun en observant la salle

-Oh il aide Juliette avec sa divination

-Mais il déteste la divination dit-elle perdu

-Va lui dire ça à lui indiqua Fred en le voyant passer le portait en rigolant avec Juliette tandis que Sun se renfrognant dans le canapé sous le regard d'accord de Fred et Tim

Le soir même alors que le château semblais calme , personne n'aperçus les 4 animaux avancer dans le parc

-Dites les gars je vous dérange pas trop ? Soupira le cerf alors que les 3 animaux était posté sur son dos

-Oh non ça va répondis le renard en poussant un petit ricanement

-Et si je fais ça ?

Le cerf s'arrêta alors net pour ensuite se retransformer faisant s'écraser le pauvre écureuil et le renard tandis que le phœnix se rattrapa avec ces ailes

-Alors on fait ça retentis la voix du phœnix qui se posa sur l'épaule du garçon suivis du renard et de l'écureuil lui grimpant également dessus avant de tout les 3 se retransformer

-Par merlin vous m'écraser bande de taré soupira James écrasé par ces 3 meilleurs amis

-Ouai Tim bouge de la tu me bloque la jambe répondis Fred

-Je voudrais bien mais Sun me bloque aussi

-Oh moi ça va très bien souris la jeune fille assis fièrement sur les 3 garçons

-Allez bouge dis James en la faisant léviter doucement d'un coup de baguette avant de faire pareil avec les 2 autres pour enfin pouvoir se libérer . Bon dit-il en se relevant on ferais mieux de rentrer

-Ppppfff t'es nul soupira Sun

-Il parais répondit il simplement en commençant à avancer vers le château avant de sentir quelqu'un lui sauter sur le dos

-Du coup tu me porte jusqu'au château souris Sun par dessus son épaule

-T'es une emmerdeuse dit-il en la redressant tout de même qu'elle ne glisse pas

-Il parais sourit-elle en l'imitant

Alors que le quatuor s'amusait dehors personne ne remarqua les 3 autres adolescents avancer sous la cape d'invisibilité dans le château

-Bon on et d'accord, on va juste là-bas pour trouver des pistes afin d'enquêter sur ce qui c'est passé la dernière fois mais on ne touche à rien

-Bien sur Rose confirma Albus en tête de file

-Allons Rosie ou est donc passé ton courage , ça me déçois pour une gryffondor tu ne voudrais pas te replonger dans une chouette aventure ?

-Scorpius soupirât elle au garçon derrière elle , ce qui nous est arrivé la dernière fois n'est pas normal , on ne dois pas jouer ainsi avec le passé

-Et on y à pas touché , vu que tout est redevenu normal

-Même soupira la rousse avant de s'enfoncer derrière la tapisserie après son cousin

-Le miroir à disparut constat le jeune Potter en entrant dans la pièce . Vous pensez que c'est normal ça ?

-Aucune idée dis Rose en se penchant vers le mur . Tout ce qu'on sais c'est que ce qui c'est passé est lié à ce symbole .

Elle sortis donc un parchemin et une plume afin de le reproduire parfaitement

-Une idée de ce que c'est ? Demanda Scorpius au dessus de son épaule

-Non aucune soupirât elle mais il dois y avoir d'autres indices ici dit-elle en commençant à inspecter la pièce

-Scorp' on peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Demanda Albus en observant le blond qui venais de l'attraper par le bras

-Oh allez rien qu'une fois sourit il en avançant sa main vers le symbole

-Non Scorpius ne fait pas ça hurla Rose en essayant de le retenir mais à peine eut elle touché son bras que les 3 se sentir transporter dans un tourbillon avant que le décors ne redevienne normal

-Je savais que tu allais essayer de m'en empêcher souris Scorpius

-T'es complètement inconscient ou quoi ? Cette magie n'est pas un jouet , c'est dangereux on aurais mieux fait d'en parler à un professeur

-M'enfin Rosie on à toujours su régler nos problèmes sans les professeur

-Ou vas tu ? Demandât elle en le voyant partir vers la sortie

-Voir dans quelle époque on à atterris dit-il simplement en disparaissant

-Non Scorpius reviens ici on dois ... Albus ne me dis pas que tu va le suivre

-C'est bon Rose on va juste jeter un coup d'œil puis on s'en va je te le promet

-Je vous jure les serpentard soupirât elle avant de s'enfoncer aussi dans le tunnel

-Ah tu nous accompagne finalement souris Scorpius fier de lui en la voyant apparaitre

-Je ne peux définitivement pas vous laisser y aller seuls dit-elle simplement

-Bien pourquoi n'y à t'il aucun élèves ? Demanda Albus en observant le couloir vide

-Ça dois être l'heure du repas ? Proposa Scorpius en commençant à avancer vers la grande salle . A votre avis on est encore tombe au temps de nos grands parents ?

-C'est possible répondis Albus , tout comme on pourrais avoir changé d'époque , on ... mais au coin du couloir Rose les bloqua tout les 2 avant de les plaquer au mur .

-Taisez-vous dit-elle en passant la tête au coin du mur

-Scorpius dis Albus en imitant sa cousine comment tu peux être à 2 endroits en même temps ?

-Comment je quoi ? Dit-il en se plaçant comme les 2 autres

-Alors soit on s'est tous dédoubler , tu porte des lunettes dit-elle en regardant son cousin et je suis brune , soit ce sont nos parents en face de nous

-Regardez Mc Gonagal est là aussi

-Ou elle va ? Demanda Albus en la voyant passer la porte laissant les élèves dans les escaliers

-C'est la répartition des premières regarder aucun d'eux n'as de couleur sur sa robe de sorcier constatât Rose avant qu'une voix ne retentisse parmi les élèves de première

\- Alors, c'est vrai ? Lança le père de Scorpius . On dit partout que Harry Potter fait sa rentrée avec nous . C'est toi ?

-Oui, dit Harry en observant les 2 molosses entourant le blond

-Lui, c'est Crabbe et l'autre, c'est Goyle, dit Drago d'un air détaché. Moi, je m'appelle Malfoy, Drago Malfoy.

Un petit ricanement se fit alors entendre et Rose souris en reconnaissant son père

-Mon nom te fait rire ? Dis Drago en se retournant vers lui . Inutile de te demander le tien. Mon père m'a dit que tous les Weasley ont les cheveux roux, des taches de rousseur et beaucoup trop d'enfants pour pouvoir les nourrir

-Quoi c'est pas moi qui a dis ça se défendis Scorpius alors que Rose le fusilla du regard

-Fais bien attention à qui tu fréquentes, Potter. Si tu veux éviter les gens douteux, je peux te donner des conseils.

Drago lui tendit la main, mais Harry refusa de la serrer.

-Je n'ai besoin de personne pour savoir qui sont les gens douteux, dit-il avec que les joues pâles du garçon rosirent légèrement,

-Si j'étais toi, je serais un peu plus prudent, Potter, dit-il lentement. Si tu n'es pas plus poli, tu vas finir comme tes parents. Eux aussi ont manqué de prudence. Si tu trames avec de la racaille comme les Weasley ou ce Hagrid, ils finiront par déteindre sur toi.

-Mais arrêter tout les 2 se plein Scorpius en voyant Albus le fusiller à son tour du regard . C'est mon père qui dis ça pas moi

Alors qu'une bagarre allais éclater entre les 3 pères du trio Mc Gonagal apparu de nouveau pour commencer son discours sur les maisons

-Oh et si on allais voir la répartition ? Proposa Scorpius

-Je ne sais pas trop soupira Rose

-Oh allez Rosie tentât Albus , juste ça et on rentre

-Bon d'accord dit-elle en se mettant à suivre les 2 garçons pour rejoindre l'autre porte menant à la grande salle . Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de la passer discrètement des éclats de voix se firent entendre dans leur dos et ils furent obligé de se cacher derrière l'une des grosses poutres

-Oh allez Percy on voulais juste faire une petite blague

-Oui c'est vrai , t'est pas déjà obligé de jouer les préfet ennuyeux

-C'est oncle George et oncle Percy souffla Rose en observant les 3 garçons roux passer à coté d'eux

-Et avec ça dois être oncle Fred constatât le jeune Potter en observant les jumeaux tentant de se défendre

-Bon ça suffit maintenant soupira l'aîné Weasley. Je retire 10 points pour Gryffondor à chacun d'entre vous pour être en retard à la cérémonie de répartition maintenant dépêchez vous

-Oh mais Perce tu ne va pas déjà retirer des points à ta maison

-C'est vrai c'est juste le premier jour

-Vous ne me laissez pas le choix répondit il simplement avant de tourner la tête vers le couloir . Hé vous hurlât il aucun élève n'est autorisé à se promener dans les couloirs pendant la répartition

Les 3e crispèrent alors qu'ils remarquèrent qu'il parlais d'eux mais n'eurent pas d'autres choix que de sortir

-Bien dit-il en observant les blasons sur leur robe de sorcier . Je retire 10 points en plus à gryffondor et 20 à Serpentard

-Mais tentât de se défendre Albus mais Percy ne leur en laissa pas le temps

-Non , on ne discute pas , maintenant tout le monde rejoint la grande salle dit-il en le faisant avancer vers la porte

Une fois dans la salle Rose regarda une dernière fois Albus et Scorpius avant de suivre ces oncles vers la table des Gryffondor

-On est désolé pour notre frère

-Oui c'est vraiment un crétin affirma l'autre jumeaux Rose ne parvenant pas à savoir le quel était le quel malgré qu'elle connaisse bien son oncle George

-Mais on est heureux de voir que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à ne pas respecter le règlement ici

-Et à être roux

-Oh et bien dis Rose en rougissant légèrement

-Au fait moi c'est Fred et lui George Weasley

-Heu enchanté dit-elle en serrant leur main . Moi c'est Rose We ... Westminter dit-elle en improvisant

-Et alors Westminster qu'est ce que tu faisais avec des Serpentard ?

-Ce sont mes ami répondit elle naturellement

-Amis avec des Serpentard ? Demanda George perplexe

-Et comment ça se fait qu'on ne vous à jamais vu ?

-Oh enfaîte on est nouveau , on viens d'Amérique

-Et comment vous pouvez déjà être répartis ?

-Oh enfaîte c'est le directeur qui à décider de faite notre répartition pendant les vacances

-Ah ce bon vieux Dumbledor , il à toujours des idées bizarre rigolèrent les 2 en même temps avant de s'asseoir à table suivis de Rose qui se tourna vers le chapeau qui entama sa chanson habituel

Une fois fini , le professeur McGonagall s'avança en tenant à la main un long rouleau de parchemin. -Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Je commence: Abbot, Hannah !

Rose reconnu alors directement la mère de sa meilleure amie qui lui ressemblais d'ailleurs beaucoup s'asseoir sur le tabouret avant que le choipeau ne lui tombe sur les yeux

-POUFSOUFFLE ! cria le chapeau après un instant de silence. Des acclamations et des applaudissements s'élevèrent de la table située à droite et Hannah alla s'y asseoir, parmi les autres étudiants de Poufsouffle. .

-Bones, Susan !

-POUFSOUFFLE ! cria à nouveau le chapeau. Susan se hâta d'aller s'asseoir à côté d'Hannah.

-Boot, Terry ! appela le professeur McGonagall.

Rose plissa alors les yeux ne pouvant que constater la ressemblance entre Terry et son fils Alexandre

-SERDAIGLE ! cria le chapeau. Cette fois, les applaudissements s'élevèrent de la deuxième table à gauche. Des élèves de Serdaigle accueillirent Terry en lui serrant la main. Brocklehurst, Mandy fut également envoyée à Serdaigle. Brown, Lavande fut la première à se retrouver à Gryffondor et Rose chercha une raison pour laquelle sa mère n'appréciais pas trop cette fille mais n'en trouvas pas , elle semblais pourtant très gentille . Une ovation monta de la table des Gryffondor . Les jumeaux se mirent à siffler d'un air joyeux pour saluer son arrivée.

-Finch-Fletchey, Justin !

-POUFSOUFFLE ! Plusieurs élèves furent ainsi répartis dans les différentes maisons.

-Granger, Hermione !

Directement Rose releva sa tête devenant beaucoup plus intéressé. Hermione courut presque jusqu'au tabouret et enfonça frénétiquement le chapeau sur sa tête.

-GRYFFONDOR ! cria le chapeau.

Rose souris alors en la voyant venir s'asseoir joyeusement non loin d'elle

Lorsque Neville , fut appelé, il trébucha et tomba en s'approchant du tabouret ce qui fit beaucoup rire les 3 venant du futur remarquant que leur professeur avait bien changé depuis . Le Choixpeau mit longtemps à se décider. Enfin, il cria: « GRYFFONDOR. » Neville se précipita aussitôt vers ses camarades sans enlever le chapeau de sa tête et dut revenir le donner à MacDougal, Morag, sous les éclats de rire. Lorsque son nom fut appelé, Drago s'avança d'un pas conquérant vers le tabouret. Dès qu'il lui eut frôlé la tête, le chapeau s'écria: SERPENTARD ! La mine satisfaite, Malfoy alla rejoindre ses amis Crabbe et Goyle qui avaient été envoyés à Serpentard, eux aussi. Scorpius abaissa alors rapidement la tête pour que personne dans la salle ne remarqua sa ressemblance frappante avec le garçon

-Nott... Albus tiqua directement en voyant le garçon blond monté les marches , le père de Queen très certainement

Le professeur McGonagall appela les noms qui commençaient par « P ». Parkinson... les jumelles Patil... Perks, Sally-Anne... et, enfin...

-Harry Potter ! Ce fut au tour d'Albus de relever rapidement la tête en essayant que personne ne le remarque lui aussi ressemblant beaucoup trop à son père pour que se sois ignoré

Lorsque Harry sortit du rang, des murmures s'élevèrent dans toute la salle.

-Elle a bien dit Potter ?

-Le Harry Potter ?

Albus ne pu que avoir de la peine en constatant que la répartition de son père semblais aussi éprouvante voir pire que a sienne . Il fallait vraiment que tout le monde les regarde toujours comme des montres ?

Après un long moment qui semblais infinissable le choipeau cria « GRYFFONDOR » !

Harry ôta le chapeau et se dirigea, les jambes tremblantes, vers la table des Gryffondor tandis que les jumeaux hurlais

-Potter avec nous ! Potter avec nous !

Bien vite la répartition continuas pour arriver jusqu'à Ron

Un instant plus tard, le chapeau annonça:

-GRYFFONDOR ! Ron se laissait tomber sur une chaise à côté de Harry visiblement soulagé -Bravo, Ron, très bien vraiment, dit Percy d'un ton pompeux tandis que Zabini, Blaise, était envoyé à Serpentard.

Une fois fini le directeur se leva devant tout le monde et Albus se sentis remplis de fierté en voyant l'homme dont il portais le prénom instaurer le respect rien qu'avec sa présence . Une fois son discours fini , il fit apparaître les plats et chacun se mit à se servir

Rose affamé se jeta comme à son habitude sur les plats avant d'entendre le rire des jumeaux à coté d'elle

-Regarde ça Ron on t'as trouvé en fille souris Fred en observant les 2 s'empiffrer de la même façon , pas père et fille pour rien

Rose et Ron se sont alors fixé avant de rougir très rapidement stupide gène de Weasley

-Au fait Ron , on te présente Rose Westminter déclara George alors que la jeune fille lui adressa un bref signe de tête gêné

-Rose ? C'est un très jolie prénom lui souris Hermione qui venais visiblement de finir sa conversation sur les cours avec Percy

-Heu ... merci dis Rose gêné

-Dites moi vous 2 vous ne seriez pas de la même famille ? Demanda Fred alors que Rose failli s'étouffer avec sa salive

-Heu ... commença Rose mais elle fut coupé par Hermione

-Oh non ça ça m'éttonerais , je viens d'une famille de moldu

Rose fini par soupirer soulagé que sa mère lui ai sauvé la mise ainsi puis elle se concentrant sur la conversation qu'avais Harry avec le père de Tim sur le fait qu'il sois moitié moldu, moitié sorcier . Enfin le repars se finit et les premières partirent à la suite de Percy

-Tu viens avec nous Rose ? Demandèrent les jumeaux en se levant

-Oh non , je vous verrais plus tard dit-elle en observant l'autre bout de la salle

-D'accord à plus tard dire les 2 Weasley tandis qu'elle soupira heureuse de ne pas avoir fait de bourde

-Bon il est temps de rentrer dit-elle en se plaçant prêt de Scorpius et Albus qui approuvèrent

Les 3 se sont donc mis en route vers les cachots avant de s'arrêter net sentant le décors autour d'eux tourner avant de redevenir normal

-Qu'est ce qu'il viens de se passer ? Demandât Albus en regardant partout autours de lui

-J'en sais rien , mais il vaudrais mieux se dépecer à s'en aller

Ils retrouvèrent donc bien vite leur salle et appuyèrent en même temps sur la brique ou se trouve le symbole

-Ça à marché ? Demanda Scorpius alors que rien n'avais bougé autour d'eux

-On ferais mieux d'aller voir pour le savoir dis Albus en partant vers la sortie

Ils parcoururent ainsi 2 couloirs avant de s'arrêter devant un groupe de Serpentard avançant un peu plus loin devant eux

-C'est ton père Scorpiu on est toujours à la même époque

-C'est pas vrai , tout ça c'est ta faute Malfoy commença à s'énerver Rose je t'avais dis qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec le temps mais non tu n'as voulu en faire qu'a ta tête et maintenant on est coincé ici

-On est pas forcément coincé Rosie il y à sûrement un moyen de rentrer relativisa Scorpius

-Ah oui et tu en vois toi peut être ? S'énervât elle encore plus

-Allons voir à la bibliothèque si on trouve quelques chose sur ce symbole proposa la blond

-De toute façon on à pas vraiment le choix approuva Albus alors que les 3 se mirent à avancer dans la direction de la bibliothèque

Arrivant dans la cours les 3 croisèrent Harry et Ron sortant de cours et Rose se tendis en entendant son père parler

-C'est "liviooooosaaaa" pas " leviosaaaa" c'est un vrai cauchemar cette fille là,on comprend qu'elle n'ait aucun ami

A peine eut il fini sa phrase qu'Hermione passa à coté d'eux en bousculant bien Ron les larmes aux yeux

-Papa souffla Rose choqué entre ces lèvres

-Alors apparemment il n'y à pas que mon père qui était un imbécile

-La ferme Malfoy ce n'est vraiment pas le moment soupira Rose avant de se remettre à avancer vers la bibliothèque

Mais à peine eut elle fait quelques pas qu'elle se figeât avec les 2 garçons tandis que le décors autour se mit à tourner

-Pourquoi il fait sombre tout d'un coup ? Demanda Scorpius en fronçant les sourcils

-Vous savez je ne pense pas que la réponse se trouve à la bibliothèque dis Albus en observant partout autours de lui . Regardez le chateau est décoré pour Halloween

-Comment on peux faire des bons dans le temps comme ça sans rien faire ?

-J'ai sais rien dis Scorpius mais je pense qu'on devrais essayer de retrouver nos parents

-De toute façon on à pas trop le choix approuva Rose en le suivant avec Albus .

Arrivé dans la grande salle ils constatèrent que les élèves avait déjà entamer le banquet d'halloween avant qu'un professeur avec un turban autour de la tête ne face irruption dans la pièce en courant

-Un troll... dans les cachots... je voulais vous prévenir... Puis il tomba évanoui sur le sol.

Il y eut alors un grand tumulte dans la salle et le professeur Dumbledore dut faire exploser des gerbes d'étincelles à l'extrémité de sa baguette magique pour rétablir le silence.

-Messieurs les préfets, veuillez ramener immédiatement vos condisciples dans les dortoirs de vos maisons respectives, ordonna-t-il.

Percy fut à son affaire.

-Suivez-moi ! lança-t-il. Les première année, vous restez bien groupés ! Vous n'aurez rien à craindre du troll si vous m'obéissez ! Restez derrière moi. Attention, écartez-vous, laissez passer les première année ! Allons, écartez-vous, je suis préfet, figurez-vous !

-Un troll dans l'école s'étonna Rose comment il à pu entrer ?

-Ce n'est pas le plus important Rose dis Albus en fixant les premières de Gryffondor . Ta mère n'est pas avec eux

-Quoi ? Mais ou elle est ?

-Je paris que vos pères le savent eux dis Scorpius en voyant les 2 quitter le groupe le plus discrètement possible

-Suivons les dis directement Albus en évitant bien les préfets

Mais arrivé au coin d'un couloir ils durent se stopper voyant Harry et Ron pétrifier devant l'énorme troll qui entras dans les toilettes des filles et se mettant rapidement d'accord ils fermèrent la porte à clé avant d'entendre un cris strident dans la pièce

-C'est ma mère dis Rose en reconnaissant sa voix

-Non reste la , la stoppa Scorpius la voyant essayer d'avancer pour les aider . On ne peux pas changer le passé , c'est toi même qui l'as dis

-Mais on ne peux pas les laisser seuls s'insurgeât elle

-Je pense qu'ils se débrouilleront , ils ne sont pas devenus auror pour rien allons juste voir ce qu'ils font dit-il en se plaçant juste à coté de la porte pour jeter un léger coup d'œil

-Essaye de l'attirer ailleurs ! lança Harry à Ron.

Il ramassa un robinet et le jeta de toutes ses forces contre le mur. Le troll s'arrêta à deux mètres d'Hermione, se retourna d'un mouvement lent et lourd et cligna ses petits yeux stupides pour essayer de voir ce qui venait de faire ce bruit. Son regard mauvais tomba alors sur Harry. Le troll hésita un instant, puis s'avança vers lui en soulevant sa grosse massue.

-Ohé, petite tête ! cria Ron qui s'était glissé de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il lui jeta un tuyau, mais le troll ne sentit pas le choc sur son épaule. Il avait entendu le cri, en revanche, et il s'arrêta à nouveau, tournant vers Ron son mufle repoussant, ce qui donna à Harry le temps de passer derrière lui et de se précipiter sur Hermione.

-Viens ! Cours ! cria-t-il en essayant de la tirer vers la porte. Mais elle était incapable de faire un geste et restait collée au mur, la bouche grande ouverte, figée de terreur.

Ron sortit sa baguette magique, sans très bien savoir ce qu'il allait en faire. A tout hasard, il prononça

-Wingardium Leviosa ! Aussitôt, la massue s'arracha toute seule de la main du troll, s'éleva très haut dans les airs, se retourna lentement et s'abattit avec un craquement sinistre sur la tête de son propriétaire. La créature vacilla, puis tomba en avant, face contre terre, avec un bruit sourd qui fit trembler toute la pièce.

-Il... il est mort ?

-Je ne crois pas, dit Harry. Il doit être simplement assommé.

Mais le trio ne pu en apercevoir plus car des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir et ils durent partir pour éviter les professeurs .

-Et maintenant on fais quoi ?

Mais à peine le Serpentard eut il fini sa phrase que le décors bougeas encore autours d'eux

-Regarder chuchota Albus en montrant le petit groupe de première accompagner de Rusard

-Suivons les dis Rose pour passer la porte extérieur les menant directement au parc maintenant plongé entièrement dans la nuit

-C'est vous Rusard ? Dépêchez-vous, j'ai hâte de commencer retentis la voix d'Hagrid alors qu'ils approchais de la foret interdite

-Vous vous imaginez peut-être que vous allez passer un peu de bon temps avec ce fainéant ? Demanda Rusard en voyant le visage rassuré d'Harry . Détrompez-vous, jeunes gens. C'est dans la Forêt interdite que vous allez et ça m'étonnerait que vous soyez encore entiers quand vous en ressortirez.

Neville poussa un gémissement et Drago s'arrêta net.

-La forêt ? dit-il d'un ton qui avait perdu sa morgue habituelle. On ne va quand même pas y aller en pleine nuit ! Il y a des tas de bestioles, là-dedans, même des loups-garous d'après ce qu'on m'a dit.

-Ton pére est un trouillard ironisa Rose à l'oreille de Scorpius

-Tait toi Weasley c'est pas le moment répondit il agacé

-Il fallait penser aux loups-garous avant de faire des bêtises. Hagrid surgit de l'obscurité, Crockdur sur ses talons. Il avait à la main une grande arbalète et un carquois rempli de flèches en bandoulière. -C'est pas trop tôt, dit-il. Ça fait une demi-heure que j'attends. Ça va, Harry, Hermione ?

-A votre place, je ne serais pas trop aimable avec eux, dit Rusard avec froideur. Ils sont ici pour être punis.

-C'est pour ça que vous êtes en retard ? répliqua Hagrid en regardant Rusard d'un air mauvais. Vous leur avez fait la leçon, hein ? C'est pas dans vos attributions. Vous avez fait votre part, à partir d'ici, c'est moi qui m'en occupe.

-Je reviendrai à l'aube, dit Rusard, pour récupérer ce qui restera d'eux. Et il retourna vers le château, éclairé par sa lampe qui se balançait dans l'obscurité. Malfoy se tourna vers Hagrid.

-Je refuse d'aller dans cette forêt, dit-il.

-Il faudra bien y aller si tu veux rester à Poudlard, répliqua Hagrid d'un ton féroce. Tu as fait des idioties, il faut payer, maintenant.

-Il n'y a que les domestiques qui vont dans la forêt, pas les élèves, protesta Malfoy. Je croyais qu'on allait nous faire copier des lignes, ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Si mon père apprenait qu'on m'oblige à...

-C'est comme ça que ça se passe, à Poudlard, coupa Hagrid. Copier des lignes, et puis quoi encore ? A quoi c'est bon ? Ou bien tu fais quelque chose d'utile, ou bien tu es renvoyé. Si tu penses que ton père préfère que tu t'en ailles, tu n'as qu'à retourner au château et préparer ta valise. Allez, vas-y ! Malfoy ne bougea pas. Il lança à Hagrid un regard furieux, puis il baissa les yeux.

Tandis que Rose et Albus se retenais d'éclatter de rire devant la mine renfrogné de Scorpius

-Très bien, dit Hagrid, et maintenant écoutez-moi bien, tous les quatre, parce que c'est dangereux ce que nous allons faire cette nuit. Je ne veux pas que vous preniez des risques. Suivez-moi par là.

Il les amena à la lisière de la forêt, leva sa lampe et montra un étroit sentier qui serpentait parmi les gros arbres noirs. Une petite brise agitait leurs cheveux tandis qu'ils contemplaient la forêt.

-Regardez, dit Hagrid, vous voyez cette chose argentée qui brille par terre ? C'est du sang de licorne. Il y a dans les environs une licorne qui a été gravement blessée par je ne sais quoi. C'est la deuxième fois cette semaine. J'en ai trouvé une morte mercredi dernier. On va essayer de retrouver cette malheureuse bestiole. Il faudra peut-être mettre fin à ses souffrances.

-Et qu'est-ce qui se passe si le je-ne-sais-quoi qui a blessé la licorne nous trouve avant ? demanda Malfoy sans parvenir à dissimuler la terreur qui altérait sa voix.

-Tant que tu seras avec moi et Crockdur, rien de ce qui vit dans cette forêt ne pourra te faire de mal, assura Hagrid. Ne vous écartez pas du chemin. Nous allons tout de suite nous séparer en deux groupes et suivre les traces dans des directions différentes. Il y a du sang partout, elle a dû errer dans tous les sens depuis la nuit dernière.

-Je veux Crockdur avec moi, dit précipitamment Drago en regardant les longues dents du chien.

-D'accord, mais je te préviens, c'est un trouillard, dit Hagrid. Alors, Harry, Hermione et moi, on va d'un côté, Drago, Neville et Crockdur de l'autre. Si l'un de nous trouve la licorne, il envoie des étincelles vertes, d'accord ? Sortez vos baguettes magiques et entraînez-vous dès maintenant. Voilà, très bien. Et si quelqu'un a des ennuis, il envoie des étincelles rouges pour que les autres viennent à son secours. Allons-y, maintenant, et faites bien attention. La forêt était noire et silencieuse. Un peu plus loin, ils atteignirent une bifurcation. Hagrid, Harry et Hermione prirent le chemin de gauche, Malfoy, Neville et Crockdur celui de droite.

-Scorpius ou tu vas ? Demanda Albus en le voyant partir vers l'autre chemin

-Quoi vous suivez vos parents et moi je suis mon père ça me semble normal , on se rejoint tantôt

-Tu es sur ? Demanda Rose

-Que veux tu qui m'arrive ? Demanda simplement le blond avant de s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité

Albus et Rose s'adressèrent ensuite un dernier regard avant de suivre Hagrid , Harry et Hermione

-Ça va, Hermione ? murmura Hagrid. Ne t'inquiète pas, si elle est gravement blessée, elle n'a pas pu aller bien loin et nous arriverons à... VITE ! CACHEZ-VOUS DERRIÈRE CET ARBRE !

Hagrid attrapa Harry et Hermione et les souleva de terre pour les cacher derrière un grand chêne, à l'écart du chemin. Il saisit une flèche dans son carquois, l'ajusta sur son arbalète qu'il leva, prêt à tirer. Albus et Rose tendirent l'oreille caché un peu plus loin . Quelque chose rampait sur des feuilles mortes. On aurait dit le bas d'une cape qui traînait sur le sol. Hagrid scruta le sentier, mais quelques instants plus tard, le bruit s'était évanoui.

-J'en étais sûr, murmura-t-il. Il y a dans cette forêt quelque chose qui ne devrait pas y être.

-Un loup-garou ? risqua Harry.

-Ça, ce n'était ni un loup-garou, ni une licorne, dit sombrement Hagrid. Bon, suivez-moi, mais faites bien attention. Ils avancèrent plus lentement, guettant le moindre bruit. Soudain, dans une clairière, un peu plus loin, quelque chose bougea nettement.

-Qui est là ? lança Hagrid. Montrez-vous ! Je suis armé ! Dans la clairière apparut alors un centaure. Ah, c'est toi, Ronan, dit Hagrid, soulagé. Comment ça va ? Il s'avança et serra la main du centaure.

-Salut à toi, Hagrid, répondit Ronan d'une voix grave et triste. Tu t'apprêtais à me tirer dessus ?

-On n'est jamais trop prudent, dit Hagrid en tapotant son arbalète. Il y a quelque chose qui se promène dans cette forêt et qui fait du dégât. Au fait, je te présente Harry Potter et Hermione Granger. Des élèves de l'école. Ronan est un centaure, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Harry et d'Hermione. -On avait remarqué, dit Hermione d'une petite voix.

-Bonsoir, dit Ronan. Vous êtes des élèves de l'école ? Et vous apprenez beaucoup de choses ?

-Un peu, répondit timidement Hermione,

-Un peu, c'est déjà pas mal, soupira le centaure. Il leva la tête et regarda le ciel. On voit bien Mars, ce soir, remarqua-t-il

-Oui, dit Hagrid en regardant à son tour. Je suis content qu'on soit tombés sur toi, Ronan. Il y a une licorne qui a été blessée. Tu as vu quelque chose ? Ronan ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il garda les yeux levés vers le ciel, puis soupira à nouveau.

-Les innocents sont toujours les premières victimes, dit-il. Il en a toujours été ainsi, il en sera toujours de même.

-Oui, dit Hagrid. Mais est-ce que tu as vu quelque chose, Ronan ? Quelque chose d'inhabituel ?

-On voit bien Mars, ce soir, répéta Ronan. Il est beaucoup plus brillant que d'habitude.

-Je te demandais si tu avais vu quelque chose plus près d'ici, dit Hagrid avec impatience. Alors ?

-Les forêts sont pleines de secrets, déclara Ronan. Hagrid leva à nouveau son arbalète en entendant un bruit derrière eux, mais c'était un autre centaure aux cheveux noirs qui avait l'air plus sauvage que Ronan.

-Salut, Bane, dit Hagrid. Ça va ? Justement, je demandais à Ronan s'il n'avait rien vu d'inhabituel, ces temps derniers. Une licorne a été blessée. Tu sais quelque chose à ce sujet ? L'autre centaure leva la tête vers le ciel.

-On voit bien Mars, ce soir, dit-il.

-On sait, on sait, grommela Hagrid. Bon, écoutez, si vous remarquez quelque chose, tous les deux, dites-le-moi, d'accord ? Il s'éloigna ensuite de la clairière, suivi de Harry et d'Hermione.

Albus et Rose attendirent alors un peu que le 2 centaures s'en aille pour sortir de leur cachette et rattraper le petit groupe sauf que à peine les eurent ils retrouvés qu'Hemione s'écria

-Regardez ! Des étincelles rouges ! Les autres ont des ennuis.

-Attendez-moi ici, vous deux, dit Hagrid. Ne vous éloignez pas du sentier. Je viendrai vous rechercher.

-Scorpius lâchèrent Albus et Rose en même temps avant d'eux aussi s'éloigner dans la même direction que le demi géant . Ils coururent aussi vite que leurs pieds les portais . Jusqu'à en arrivant prêt d'un arbre se faire retnir par un bras

-Taisez -vous retentis la voix de Scorpius en les cachant avec lui

-Scorpius tu va bien dis Rose en l'attrapant rapidement dans ces bras

-Bien sur souris le blond . Pourquoi je n'irai pas bien ?

-Il y à eu les étincelles et on à cru qu'il vous était arrivé quelque chose expliqua Albus

-Oh non c'est juste mon pére qui à voulu faire peur au professeur londubat qui à paniqué et à envoyé ces étincelles

-Je vois souris Rose en entendant Albus fulminer contre Drago en rejoignant Harry et Hermione

-On aura de la chance si on attrape quelque chose, avec tout le raffut que vous avez fait. On va changer les groupes. Neville, tu restes avec moi et Hermione. Toi, Harry, tu vas avec Crockdur et cet imbécile. Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il à Harry, mais toi, au moins, il n'arrivera pas à te faire peur.

Le 2 groupes se séparèrent donc rapidement et Rose entrepris de suivre sa mère et les 2 garçons leurs pères . Ils marchèrent pendant plus d'une demi-heure jusqu'à ce qu'Harry fasse signe à Drago de s'arrêter. Il y avait quelque chose d'un blanc brillant sur le sol. Ils s'approchèrent prudemment. C'était bien la licorne. Elle était morte. Harry s'avançait vers elle lorsqu'un bruissement le figea sur place. Au bord de la clairière, un buisson frémit. Puis une silhouette encapuchonnée sortit de l'ombre et rampa sur le sol, comme une bête traquant un gibier. Harry, Drago et Crockdur étaient pétrifiés. La silhouette s'arrêta devant le cadavre de la licorne, pencha la tête sur le flanc déchire de l'animal et commença à boire son sang.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH ! Malefoy laissa échapper un terrible hurlement et prit aussitôt la fuite, suivi de Crockdur.

-Papa hurla Scorpius en s'empressant de le suivre pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui arrive rien

La silhouette au capuchon leva la tête et regarda Harry. Du sang de licorne lui coulait sur la poitrine. La silhouette se releva d'un bond et se précipita vers lui.

-Albus voulu donc sortir de sa cachette et lui venir en aide mais au même moment du bruit se fit derrière lui. Un cantaure venant de nul pard sauta sur la créature et la fit fuir . Ce n'était ni Ronan, ni Bane. Celui-ci paraissait plus jeune; il avait des cheveux blonds et un corps de couleur claire.

-Ça va ? demanda le centaure en aidant Harry à se relever.

-Oui, merci. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Il observa attentivement Harry et son regard s'attarda sur la cicatrice qui brillait, livide, sur son front ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à Albus

-Tu es le fils Potter, dit le centaure. Il vaudrait mieux que tu retournes auprès de Hagrid. La forêt n'est pas sûre, ces temps-ci, surtout pour toi. Tu sais monter à cheval ? Ce sera plus rapide. Je m'appelle Firenze, ajouta-t-il en pliant les jambes pour que Harry puisse monter sur son dos.

Il y eut alors un autre bruit de galop et Ronan et Bane surgirent des arbres, les flancs palpitants, couverts de sueur.

-Firenze ! tonna Banc. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu portes un humain sur ton dos ! Tu n'as donc aucune honte ? Tu te prends pour une mule ?

-Vous savez qui est ce garçon ? répliqua Firenze. C'est le fils Potter. Plus vite il aura quitté la forêt, mieux cela vaudra.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? gronda Banc. Souviens-toi, Firenze, nous avons fait serment de ne pas nous opposer aux décisions du ciel. N'avons-nous pas lu dans le mouvement des planètes ce qui doit arriver ?

-Je suis sûr que Firenze a cru bien faire, intervint Ronan de sa voix sombre,

-Bien faire ! s'écria Bane avec colère, en frappant le sol de son sabot. Qu'avons-nous à voir là-dedans ? Les centaures se soumettent aux décrets du destin. Nous n'avons pas à nous promener comme des ânes pour aller chercher les humains égarés dans la forêt ! Sous le coup de la colère, Firenze se mit à ruer et Harry dut se cramponner pour ne pas tomber.

-Tu ne vois donc pas cette licorne ? lança-t-il à Bane. Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi elle a été tuée ? Les planètes ne t'ont pas dévoilé ce secret ? Je me dresse contre ce qui se cache dans cette forêt, Bane. Même s'il faut pour cela venir en aide à un humain. Firenze partit alors au galop et Harry essaya de s'accrocher de son mieux tandis qu'ils plongeaient dans la forêt, laissant Ronan et Bane derrière eux. Albus les appercevant partir se remis à son tour à courir dans le même sens qu'eux se disant qu'au moin aujourd'hui il avais fait son sport

-Harry ! Harry ! Tu n'es pas blessé ? Retentis une voix alors qu'Albus commençais à ne plus avoir de souffle

-Ça va très bien, répondit machinalement Harry à Hermione et Hagrid qui accourais vers lui . La licorne est morte, Hagrid. Elle est dans la clairière, là-bas.

-C'est ici que je te quitte, dit Firenze tandis que Hagrid se précipitait vers la clairière. Tu es en sécurité, à présent. Harry se laissa glisser à terre.

-Bonne chance, Harry Potter. Il arrive qu'on se trompe en lisant le destin dans les planètes. Même les centaures. J'espère que c'est le cas aujourd'hui. Il fit demi-tour et s'en alla dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Harry le regarda s'éloigner en frissonnant.

-Albus retentis alors une voix dans les oreille du garçon qui reprenais peu à peu son souffle . Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Rose en déboulant devant lui et ou est Scorpius

-Ici retentis une voix dans le dos de la jeune fille la faisant sursauter

-Désolé souris doucement le bond alors que ces 2 meilleurs amis se tournais vers lui

-Ou t'était ? Demanda Rose

-Je suivais mon père et il est bien rentré au château donc je suis revenu et vous ?

-Moi rien , ils ont avancé jusqu'à ce que des bruits bizarre se fasse entendre et qu'Harry ne revienne en dos de centaure et toi Al' ?

-Il s'est fait attaqué par une créature encapuchonné vraiment bizarre . J'ignore ce que c'était , c'était un mélange d'humain et de monstre qui m'as fichu la chaire de poule mais le cantors la protéger avant de le ramener ici

-Apparemment nos parents n'ont pas eu non plus des années scolaires tranquille en conclu Rose . Bon on devrais rentrer dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le château avec les 2 garçons

Mais à peine eurent il passé la porte du hall que déjà le décors fit un tour sur lui même

-Regardez dis Albus en plissant les yeux , c'est la cape d'invisibilité

-Comment t'arrive à la voir ? Demanda Scorpius en regardant partout

-L'habitude avec James dit-il simplement en haussant les épaules venez on dois les suivre finit-il discrètement avant de les voir s'enfoncer dans une pièce .

Ils attendirent donc un moment avant d'eux aussi entrer dans la pièce ils se pétrifièrent en se retrouvant face à un énorme molosse . Mais alors que les 2 garçons sortais leur baguette pour se défendre une douce musique se fit entendre et le chien se calma avant de s'endormir doucement laissant apparaitre Rose derriére souriante

-Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? S'éttona Scopius

-Cette harpe devais bien servir à quelque chose dit-elle simplement . Bon ils doivent être partis pas là constatât elle en se penchant au dessus de la trappe

-Tu veux vraiment qu'on saute la dedans ? Demanda Scorpius . Mais on ne vois même pas le fond

-C'est bon j'y vais en premier dis Albus avant d'hésiter un peu pour ensuite plonger

-Albus ? Demanda Rose après quelques minutes

-Je vais bien , vous pouvez venir retentis a voix au fond du trou

Les 2 se sont donc regardé avant d'un comme un accord plongé en même temps

-Qu'est ce qui à amortis notre chute ? Demanda Scorpius alors que Rose se leva d'un bond pour essayer de s'accrocher au bord du mur avant de se faire attraper par la plante

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Dis Albus en se débattant se faisant ligoté comme Scorpius

-c'est un Filet du Diable dis Rose

-Je suis ravi de le savoir ironisa Scorpius j'essayerais de m'en souvenir quand je mourrais étouffer

-Mais non soupira la rousse , vous écouteriez en botanique vous sauriez qu'on la vu

-Et j'écoute en botanique s'insurgeât Scorpius . Attend , un Filet du Diable ? Mais oui sourit-il à Rose heureuse qu'il ai compris

-Qu'est ce que vous fait tout les 2 ? Demanda Albus les voyant attraper leur baguette avant de lancer en même temps un lumos maxima qui ne plus pas du tout à la plate qui les relâcha rapidement

-Vous savez dis Albus en se relevant . Je suis vraiment heureux que vous écoutiez en cours tout les 2

-Oui ben tu ferais mieux d'en faire autant dis sa cousine en se dirigeant vers la porte Arrivé dans l'autre pièce , ils durent se pencher pour ne pas recevoir l'un des énormes moustique que contenais la plante en pleine tête . Des moustiques ?

-Ce sont des clés s'exclama Rose

-La dis Albus , il y en à une différente des autres . Ça doit être celle qui ouvre la porte finit il en se dirigeant vers le balai au milieu de la pièce

-Quoi ? Demanda Scorpius en le voyant lui tendre

-Hé c'est toi le joueur de quiddith et le plus rapide de nous 3 , cette tâche te reviens donc

-Bon très bien dit-il en attrapant le balai avant de vite s'élever dans les airs , mais la clé fut plus rapide qu'elle ne semblais . Il pris donc environ 10 minutes pour l'attraper avant de la lancer à Rose qui s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte pour passer avec Albus . Scorpius les rattrapant bien vite ils purent enfin la fermer évitant les clés devenu folles . Ils avancèrent ensuite dans l'autre salle avant de se stopper au coin d'un mur entendant des voix

-Toi, Harry, tu prends la place de ce fou et toi, Hermione tu te mets du même côté sur la case de la tour.

-Et toi ?

-Moi, je prends la place du cavalier, dit Ron.

-Qu'est ce qu'ils font ? Demanda Rose en fronçant les sourcils

-Les blancs jouent toujours les premiers, dit Ron en scrutant l'autre extrémité de l'échiquier, Regardez... Un pion blanc venait d'avancer de deux cases.

-Ils jouent au échec répondis simplement Scorpius

-Quoi ? Mais ils sont en train de remplacé des pièces , c'est de la folie dis Rose en ouvrant de gros yeux

-Je crois qu'ils ne peuvent as faire autrement enfaîte soupira Albus . Si ils veulent passer la porte , ils doivent jouer

Ron commença alors à donner ses ordres aux pièces noires et elles se déplacèrent sans bruit là où il les envoyait.

-Harry, déplace-toi de quatre cases en diagonale vers la droite.

Les 3 observais alors le match tés attentivement tandis que Ron prenais trés bien les choses en main

-La vache Rosie maintenant je comprend pourquoi je ne te bat jamais aux echecs dis Svorpius admiratif en observant le père de cette dernière

La rousse rougis légèrement de plaisir . Il était très rare d'entendre Scorpius faire des compliments et surtout sur sa faille

-On y est presque retentis la voix de Ron . Voyons, réfléchissons... La reine blanche tourna vers lui sa tête sans visage. . Oui, dit-il à voix basse, c'est le seul moyen... Je dois me faire prendre...

-Quoi ? Dis Rose en s'étouffant à moitié . Il ne va quand même pas faire ça

-C'est le jeu, répliqua Ron en entendant ces 2 meilleurs amis essayer de l'en dissuader . Il faut savoir faire des sacrifices ! Je vais avancer et elle me prendra, ce qui te permettra de faire échec et mat, Harry.

-Mais...

-Tu veux arrêter Rogue, ou pas ?

-Rogue ? Répéta Albus s'en comprendre

-Harry , Si tu ne te dépêches pas, il va s'emparer de la Pierre ! Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Prêt ? demanda Ron, le teint pâle, mais l'air décidé. J'y vais... et ne traînez pas ici quand vous aurez gagné. Il s'avança. La reine blanche abattit alors son bras de pierre sur sa tête. Ron s'effondra et la reine le traîna jusqu'au bord de l'échiquier. En le voyant assommé, Hermione avait poussé un cri, le même qu'allai pousser Rose si Scorpius ne lui avais pas plaqué la main sur la bouche

En tremblant, Harry se déplaça de trois cases vers la gauche. Aussitôt, le roi blanc ôta sa couronne et la jeta aux pieds de Harry. Ils avaient gagné. Les pièces blanches s'écartèrent en s'inclinant, dégageant l'accès à la porte du fond. Après avoir jeté à Ron un dernier regard navré, Harry et Hermione franchirent la porte et s'engouffrèrent dans un autre passage

Une fois les 2 paris personne ne pu retenir Rose qui s'élança pour s'accroupir devant son père

-Il respire dit-elle soulagé aux 2 garçons qui la rejoirent

-Bien sur sue oui Rosie , sinon comment tu serais née ?

-Bon , on ferais mieux d'y aller avant qu'il se réveille dis Albus tandis que Rose se releva pour les suivre ver la porte derrière les pièces blanches . Mais à peine furent ils rentrés qu'ils durent se cacher d'Hermione revenant sur ces pas

-Qu'est ce qu'elle fait , demanda Rose en la fixant fermer la porte derriére elle

-Elle va sûrement s'occuper de ton père mais moi je dois retrouver le mien dis Albus en continuant à avancer pour se trouver dans une pièce avec 7 flacons en face d'eux et bien vite d'énorme flamme se dressèrent dans leur dos

-Bon qu'est ce qu'on dois faire ici ? Demanda Scorpius

Rose venant d'apercevoir un petit bout de papier se pencha pour le lire

-« Devant est le danger, le salut est derrière. Deux sauront parmi nous conduire à la lumière, L'une d'entre les sept en avant te protège Et une autre en arrière abolira le piège, Deux ne pourront t'offrir que simple vin d'ortie Trois sont mortels poisons, promesse d'agonie, Choisis, si tu veux fuir un éternel supplice, Pour t'aider dans ce choix, tu auras quatre indices. Le premier: si rusée que soit leur perfidie, Les poisons sont à gauche des deux vins d'ortie. Le second: différente à chaque extrémité, Si tu vas de l'avant, nulle n'est ton alliée. Le troisième: elles sont de tailles inégales, Ni naine ni géante en son sein n'est fatale. Quatre enfin: les deuxièmes, à gauche comme à droite, Sont jumelles de goût, mais d'aspect disparates. »

-Donc dis Scorpius donc il y a sept bouteilles, trois contiennent du poison, deux du vin, l'une d'elles permet de franchir sans mal les flammes noires et une autre permet de retourner sur nos pas en traversant les flammes violettes.

-Exactement souris Rose impressionné qu'il ai compris aussi vite qu'elle

\- C'est la plus petite bouteille qui nous permettra de traverser les flammes noires et d'avancer conclu Rose

-Mais il reste à peine une goutte la dedans observa Albus

Rose l'observa semblant réfléchir avant de sourire et d'attraper le flacon pour le pointer de sa baguette récitant un sors inconnu des 2 garçons qui observèrent impressionner la fiole se remplir

-Comment t'as fait ça ? Demanda son cousin impressionné

-J'ai lu ce sors dans un livre , il est inconnue de nombreux sorciers mais très pratique , il permet d'intensifier le volume d'un liquide

-T'est vraiment renversante Rosie lui souris Scorpius la faisant rougir légèrement de fierté . Bien buvez en tous une gorgé et nous y allons dit-elle enfin

Devant les flammes les 3 inspirèrent un grand coup avant de s'avancer espérant que le sors ne fasse pas perdre l'effet de la potion . Mais ils ne sentirent rien et se retrouvèrent bien vite de l'autre coté se souriant l'un, l'autre . Ils s'engouffrèrent finalement dans une pièce ou des éclats de voix leur vinrent aux oreilles

-Mais je croyais... Rogue...

-Severus ? L'homme face à Harry éclata de rire, d'un rire franc et glacial.

Les 3, 4 éme année reconnurent alors le professeur ayant annoncé l'entré du troll dans le chateau

-Oui, Severus faisait un bon coupable, n'est-ce pas ? Toujours en train de fondre sur tout le monde comme une chauve-souris géante ! A côté de lui, qui donc aurait pu soupçonner le p... p... pauvre et bé... bégayant p... p... professeur Quirrell ?

-Mais Rogue a essayé de me tuer ! Répondis Harry perdu

-Non, non, non, c'est moi qui ai essayé de vous tuer. Votre amie, Miss Granger m'a bousculé par accident quand elle s'est précipitée pour mettre le feu aux vêtements de Rogue, pendant le match de Quidditch. A cause d'elle, j'ai perdu le contact visuel avec vous. Quelques secondes de plus et j'aurais réussi à vous faire tomber de ce balai. J'y serais même parvenu bien avant si Rogue n'avait pas marmonné des formules magiques pour essayer de vous sauver.

-Rogue essayait de me sauver ?

-Bien sûr, dit l'homme au turban avec froideur. Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il ait tenu à arbitrer le match suivant ? Il voulait simplement s'assurer que je ne recommence pas. C'est vraiment drôle... Il n'aurait pas dû se donner cette peine. Dumbledore présent, je ne pouvais rien faire. Tous les autres professeurs pensaient que Rogue voulait empêcher Gryffondor de gagner. Il est vrai qu'il n'attirait guère la sympathie. Mais tout cela n'était que du temps perdu puisque de toute façon, je vais vous tuer cette nuit.

Il claqua des doigts. Aussitôt, des cordes surgirent de nulle part et ligotèrent solidement Harry.

-Non Albus le retint Scorpius en le voyant essayer de rejoindre son père

\- Vous êtes un peu trop curieux pour vivre bien longtemps, Potter. Quelle idée de vous promener dans les couloirs le soir de Halloween ! Il me semblait que vous m'aviez surpris pendant que j'allais voir ce qui protégeait la Pierre.

-C'est vous qui avez fait entrer le troll ?

-Bien sûr. J'ai un don avec les trolls. Malheureusement, pendant que tout le monde le cherchait partout, Rogue, qui me soupçonnait déjà, est monté directement au deuxième étage pour m'empêcher d'entrer dans le fameux couloir. Et non seulement mon troll n'a pas réussi à vous tuer, mais ce chien à trois têtes n'est même pas parvenu à arracher la jambe de Rogue. Et maintenant, laissez-moi tranquille, Potter, je dois examiner cet intéressant miroir.

-C'est le miroir qu'il y avait dans la pièce avant souffla Rose aux 2 garçons

-Ce miroir est la clé qui mène à la Pierre, murmura le professeur en le contournant pour s'y regarder. On peut faire confiance à Dumbledore pour manigancer ce genre de choses... Mais il est à Londres... Et quand il reviendra, je serai loin.

-Je vous ai vu avec Rogue, dans la forêt, lança Harry

-Oui, dit l'homme d'un ton dégagé en allant examiner le dos du miroir. Il me suivait de près, à ce moment-là. Il voulait savoir où j'en étais. Depuis le début, il me soupçonnait. Il a essayé de me faire peur, comme s'il avait pu y arriver, alors que j'avais Lord Voldemort avec moi... Il scruta à nouveau le miroir d'un air avide. Je vois la Pierre... Je suis en train de l'offrir à mon maître... Mais où est-elle ?

Albus vit son père essayer de se dégager de ces liens et pensas à un moment à lui envoyer un sors pour lui couper mais le regard de Scorpius l'en empêcha . Ils ne devaient pas se faire remarquer -Pourtant Rogue avait l'air de me détester, dit Harry .

-Oh mais, bien sûr, il vous déteste, répondit le professeur d'un ton désinvolte. Il était à Poudlard avec votre père, vous ne le saviez pas ? Ils se méprisaient cordialement. Mais il n'a jamais voulu vous tuer pour autant.

-Je vous ai entendu sangloter, il y a quelques jours. Je croyais que Rogue vous menaçait... Pour la première fois, pendant une fraction de seconde, les traits de l'homme se convulsèrent dans une expression de peur.

-Parfois, dit-il, j'ai du mal à suivre les instructions de mon maître. Lui, c'est un grand sorcier et moi, je suis faible.

-Vous voulez dire que votre maître était avec vous dans cette salle de classe ? s'exclama Harry avec horreur.

-Il est toujours avec moi, où que j'aille, répondit-il tranquillement . Je l'ai rencontré quand je voyageais autour du monde. J'étais un jeune homme stupide, à l'époque, plein d'idées ridicules sur les notions de bien et de mal. Lord Voldemort m'a montré à quel point j'avais tort. Il n'y a pas de bien ni de mal, il n'y a que le pouvoir, et ceux qui sont trop faibles pour le rechercher... Depuis ce temps-là, je l'ai servi fidèlement, bien que je l'aie laissé tomber à plusieurs reprises. Il a dû sévir, avec moi. Il fut soudain parcouru d'un frisson. Il ne pardonne pas facilement les erreurs. Le jour où je n'ai pas réussi à voler la Pierre, à Gringotts, il était très mécontent. Il m'a puni. Et il a décidé de me surveiller de plus près... Sa voix se faiblit.

Albus fronça ensuite les sourcils en voyant son père se décallé un peu plus sur le coté tandis que l'homme au turban ne le regardais pas . Il avait quelques chose en tête mais le Potter n'arrivais pas à comprendre quoi

-Comment fonctionne ce miroir ? Quel est son secret ? Aidez-moi, maître !

Les 3 jeunes gens se crispèrent instantanément en entendant une voix s'élever de nul pars , comme si elle venais du professeur lui même

-Sers-toi du garçon... Sers-toi du garçon... il se tourna vers Harry.

-Bien. Potter, venez ici. Il frappa dans ses mains et les cordes qui ligotaient Harry tombèrent aussitôt sur le sol, il se releva lentement.

-Venez ici, répéta l'homme . Regardez dans le miroir et dites-moi ce que vous y voyez.

-J'ai compris susurra Rose .

-Regardé sa poche intervient son tour Scorpius voyant un truc rouge briller légèrement

-Alors ? dit le professeur avec impatience. Qu'est-ce que vous voyez ?

-Je me vois en train de serrer la main de Dumbledore. J'ai... j'ai fait gagner la coupe à Gryffondor.

Il mens Albus en était sur , il connaissais assez son père pour ça

-Poussez-vous soupira l'homme .

-Il ment... Il ment... dit la voix.

-Potter, revenez ici, cria le professeur . Et dites-moi la vérité ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu ?

La voix aiguë s'éleva à nouveau.

-Laisse-moi lui parler face à face.

-Maître, vous n'avez pas assez de forces, dit Quirrell.

-J'en ai assez pour ça...

Et avant que quelu'un n'ai pu faire un geste il retira son turban et Rose plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche pour ne pas pousser un cris voyant un visage horrible sortir de l'arrière du crâne du professeur . Lorsqu'il ouvris les yeux il ne fallu qu'un regard au trio pour comprendre . C'était les mêmes yeux rouge qui avais pris possession de Sun l'année d'avant . Ceux de voldemort

-Harry Potter... murmura le visage. Tu vois ce que je suis devenu ? dit le visage. Ombre et vapeur... Je ne prends forme qu'en partageant le corps de quelqu'un d'autre... Heureusement, il en reste toujours qui sont prêts à m'accueillir dans leur cœur et leur tête... Le sang de licorne m'a redonné des forces, ces dernières semaines... Dans la forêt, tu as vu le fidèle Quirrell s'en abreuver pour moi... Et lorsque j'aurai l'élixir de longue vie, je pourrai recréer un corps qui sera bien à moi... Maintenant... Donne-moi cette Pierre qui se trouve dans ta poche.

Harry fit directement un pas en arrière .

-Ne sois pas stupide, dit le visage avec colère. Tu ferais mieux de sauver ta vie et de me rejoindre... Ou alors, tu connaîtras le même sort que tes parents... Ils sont morts en me suppliant de leur faire grâce...

-MENTEUR ! s'écria Harry. Quirrell reculait vers lui pour que Voldemort ne le perde pas de vue. Le visage maléfique souriait, à présent.

-Comme c'est émouvant... siffla-t-il. J'apprécie toujours le courage... Oui, mon garçon, les parents ont été courageux... J'ai d'abord tué ton père et il m'a résisté avec une grande bravoure... Quant à ta mère, je n'avais pas prévu qu'elle meure... mais elle essayait de te protéger... Alors, donne-moi la Pierre sinon, elle sera morte en vain.

-JAMAIS ! Harry bondit vers la porte enflammée.

-Attrape-le ! cria alors Voldemort. D'un geste, Quirrell saisit le poignet de Harry.

Celui-ci se mit à hurler en se débattant de toutes ses forces , s'en fut trop pour Albus qui ne pouvais plus rester sans rien faire mais il fut retenu une nouvelle fois par Scorpius

Il aperçu donc Quirrell lâcher son père et observer ses mains se remplir d'ampoules

-Attrape-le ! ATTRAPE-LE ! répéta Voldemort. A nouveau, Quirrell plongea sur Harry.

Il le fit tomber à terre et l'immobilisa en l'écrasant sous lui, les deux mains serrées autour de son cou.

-Albus sentis la force de Scorpius commencer à lacher au fur et à mesure qu'il se débattais pour aller aider son pére mais 2 autres bras lui vinrent en aide et Albus maudis bien vite sa cousine aussi La cicatrice devint si douloureuse que Harry en était presque aveuglé. Il parvenait cependant à distinguer le visage de Quirrell qui poussait des hurlements. Il semblait en proie à une effroyable souffrance.

-Maître ! Je n'arrive pas à le tenir, gémit-il. Mes mains... mes mains ! Tout en maintenant Harry par terre avec ses genoux, Quirrell lâcha son cou et contempla d'un air incrédule les paumes de ses mains. Harry voyait qu'elles étaient complètement brûlées, écarlates, la chair à vif.

-Alors, tue-le, imbécile ! Qu'on en finisse ! couina Voldemort de sa voix suraiguë. Quirrell leva le bras pour lancer un maléfice mortel

-Je suis désolé mon vieux mais on e peux rien faire dis Scorpius d'une voix plaintif comprenant das quel état son meilleur ai se trouvais de voir son père dans un tel état de détresse mais Harry

D'un geste instinctif, plaqua les mains contre le visage de son ennemi.

-AAAAAAAAAARG ! Quirrell roula sur le sol, le visage également brûlé.

Harry se releva d'un bond, attrapa le bras de Quirrell et serra de toutes ses forces. Quirrell poussa un hurlement en essayant de se dégager

-TUE-LE ! TUE-LE !

-Harry , Harry

-Quelqu'un arrive dis Rose en les cachant beaucoup mieux tout les 3 tandis qu'Albus observa son père s'évanouir .

Ron , Hermione et Dumbledor firent ensuite irruption dans la salle et Dumbledor fut contraint de tuer ce qui restait du professeur Quirrell puis aider de Ron et Hermione il entrepris de ramener Harry à l'infirmerie . En passant la porte celui-ci s'arrêta tout de même pour fixer l'endroit ou était caché le trio avant de sourire et de quitter la pièce

-Vous croyez qu'ils nous à vu demanda Rose perplexe

-Aucune idée dis Albus comment savoir avec lui

-Vous voulez que je vous dises ? Maintenant que cette histoire est fini on devrais rentrer essayer de rentrer chez nous dis Scorpius

-Tu pense que ça marcherais ? Demanda la rousse

-Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer dis simplement Albus

Ils rejoinrent donc tous la pièce par laquelle ils étaient venus avant de toucher le symbole et contrairement à la dernière fois la pièce se mit à tourner

-Ca devrais avoir marché là

-Allons voir dis Scorpius en passant le premier dans le passage . Arriver dans le couloir les 3 se sourire en croisant Lucy discutant avec son ami Théo Goyle

Très heureux d'être enfin revenu chez eux après plusieurs heures apparemment car il faisait déjà jour , ils décidèrent d'aller chercher 2,3 gâteaux en cuisine pour fêter ça tout en déblatérant de nouveau sur le mystère de cette pièce à remonter le temps . Mais en passant devant la bibliothèque aucun d'eux ne pensa trouver Sun sous un sortilège de désillusion lire dans la réserve des livres peut conseiller sur les partisans de voldemort . Même si la jeune fille semblais aller très bien devant tout le monde quelque chose lui restait tout de même en tête . Le meurtrier de son père étais toujours en liberté et elle se devais de l'arrêter


	23. Chapter 23 la vangeance

Oh j'ai oublié de préciser dans mon dernier chapitre que tout les passage utiliser du livre appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling . Voilà bonne lecture :)

* * *

-James calme toi si on se fait voir notre blague est foutu soupira Sun

-C'est vrai t'arrête pas de faire bouger la cape si ça continue on va savoir nous voir confirma Tim

-Ça va ça va c'est pas de ma faute aussi si à 4 ça commence à devenir un peu étroit là dessous

-Ça c'est parce que vous grandissez beaucoup trop se moqua Sun

-C'est sur que c'est pas ton cas ma chère rigolas Fred dans son dos

-Et tout ce qui est petit est mignon alors va te faire voir le rouquin rigolât elle

-Ouai mais ...

-Mais quoi ? Vas y j'attends ton argument mon cher Weasley ... Fred ? Dit-elle en tournant la tête vers lui le voyant froncer les sourcils en regardant le couloir adjacent

Lorsqu'elle aperçut le petit couple un peu plus loin s'embrasser elle voulu retenir le bras de son meilleur ami mais il avais déjà quitter la cape pour foncer vers eux

-Roxanne Weasley hurlait il alors que Sun sortis à son tour de la cape pour le retenir

-Fred qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda sa sœur en se décollant du garçon gêné

-La n'est pas la question t'es qui toi ? Demandât il en se plaçant de façon menaçante devant le garçon

-Je ... je m'appelle Ben répondis le poufsoufle gêné

-Fred laisse le tranquille intervint Roxanne en tirant son frère par la manche

-Sûrement pas et toi on va devoir discuter tout les 2 après . Alors dis moi Ben qui tu es au courant que tu étais beaucoup trop proche de ma sœur actuellement

-Je , je suis désolé j'ignorais que...

-Que quoi ? Qui elle était ? Ce qui veux dire que tu ne tiens pas tant que ça à elle

-non pas du tout je ...

-Prend ta baguette

-Pardon ?

-Oh allez prend ta baguette je veux juste voir de quoi tu es capable , je ne peux pas laisser ma sœur sortir avec n'importe qui tu comprend ?

-Fred ça suffit maintenant soupira Sun en lui arrachant sa baguette des mains . Tu ne vas pas faire un duel avec lui c'est un gamin enfin il n'est qu'en 3 éme et par merlin laisse ta sœur vivre tranquille elle t'as pas empêcher de sortir avec Julia elle

-C'est pas pareil riposta le roux

-Et en quoi c'est différent ? Bon sang Fred t'es vraiment borné quand tu t'y met . Allez vous promener plus loin sourit-elle aux 2 , 3 éme année

-Merci lui souris Roxanne en attrapant son petit ami par la main avant de quitter le couloir . Lorsqu'elle arriva au coin ou James et Tim attendais elle baissa directement les yeux devant Tim avant de continuer son chemin

-Non ce ... On en reparlera tous les 2 croyez moi hurla Fred . Aïe mais t'es folle dit-il en se retournant vers Sun qui venais de lui lancer sa baguette dans la tête

-T'es lourd franchement Fred soupirât elle en rejoignant les 2 garçons

-Mais quoi dit-il en la suivant alors que Tim et elle levais les yeux au ciel

-Bon on devrais rentrer à la salle commune proposa James ne voulant pas prendre part au débat

-Pourquoi t'as encore un devoir à faire avec Juliette ? Demanda Sun en envoyant maintenant son regard meurtrier sur l'aîné Potter

-Je ... oui et alors ?

-Rien dis simplement Sun en commençant à avancer alors que James se retourna vers Fred et Tim qui haussèrent les épaules de résignation

-Enfin notre première sortie à pré au lard hurla une petite rousse en quittant surexcité le château

-Oui mais Lily attend nous souris Mélanie accompagné d'Hugo, Killian et Corentin

-Alors sérieusement tu n'as jamais vu pré au lard ? Demanda Hugo choqué à Corentin

-Bien sur réfléchi c'est un né moldu lui répondis Killian

-Alors il faut absolument que tu passe au magasin de quidditch et chez oncle George , oh et à la librairie et chez ...

-Oui , oui Hugo mais je ne suis pas sur qu'on ai le temps de tous faire rigola Lily en attrapant le bras de son cousin

Un peu plus loin derrière le quintuor Rose , Albus et Scorpius faisait eux aussi la liste des endroits qu'ils devais visiter

-Bon moi il me faut un nouvel équipement de quidditch constata Scropius

\- moi il faut que je passe à la bibliothèque renchérie Rose

-Oh étonnant de ta pars ma chère Rosie se moqua le blond

-Oh ça va j'ai fini tous les livres que j'avais à lire

-Déjà ? Mais t'avais fait une réserve à la rentrée dis le jeune Malfoy dépité

-Ouai mai j'ai déjà fini dit-elle naturellement

-Déjà ? T'es un mystère à toi toute seule Rose Weasley tu sais ? . Bon dis moi Al' tu dois passer ou ?

-Oh seulement racheté une nouvelle plumes et des bonbons

-Je vois dans ce cas en avant

-Dites moi . L'un de vous avancer sur notre symbole bizarre ? Demanda Albus en parcourant le chemin

-Non soupira Rose même pas un indice c'est comme si il n'avais jamais été vu

-Pareil répondis Scorpius peut être qu'on devrais ...

-Non on y retournera pas Scorpius . La dernière fois on à bien failli ne jamais revenir

-Mais si c'était justement ça le but ? Qu'on revive le passé de nos parents

-et dans quel but ? Demanda Albus perdu

-Je ne sais pas , encore un grand mystère de poudlard . Ce ne serais pas le premier .

-Je ne sais pas trop soupira Albus

-Bon pour une fois on va arrêter de penser à ça et on va s'amuser juste le temps d'une journée souris Rose en attrapant le bras des 2 garçons

-Mais qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fais de Rose Weasley ? Souris Scorpius amusé

-Ouai j'ai parlé trop vite soupira l'héritier Malfoy dans la bibliothèque les mains remplis d'une pile de livre . T'en as vraiment besoin d'autant ?

-Bien sur mais si c'est pour râler il ne fallais pas me proposer de les porter

-Je t'ai proposé de les porter parce que je suis un gentleman madame

-Toi un gentleman ?

-J'ai été éduquer avec la meilleure éducation Weasley

-Mais bien sur Malfoy

Albus les observa avancer dans les rayons avec un de leur interminable débat dont il se désintéressais souvent vite . Il partis donc dans l'autre sens pour commencer à regarder les livres concernant le quidditch avant de voir un groupe de filles de Serpentard arriver vers lui

-Potter

-Nott soupira Albus en reposant le livre qu'il avais en main sur l'armoire avant de faire face à Queen et ces amies

-Dis moi pourquoi tu lis un livre sur le Quidditch puis ce que tu ne sais de toute façon pas y jouer ? Souris la blonde en attrapant le livre qu'il venais de poser

-Et toi pourquoi tu es dans une bibliothèque alors que tu ne sais pas lire ? Sourit-il faussement alors qu'elle lui adressa un regard meurtrier

-Je vois sourit elle finalement alors ou sont tes 2 amis hein ?

-Quelques part dans le coin

-Oh ils t'ont abandonné hein . C'est pour ça que tu à l'air si perdu

-Non Nott ça c'est quand ta bande de copine t'abandonne toi lui glissât il simplement à l'oreille avant de faire demi tour pour rejoindre Rose et Scorpius enfin arrivé à la caisse laissant la jeune fille fulminé un peu avant de décider de s'en aller

Non loin de la petite bibliothèque seulement personne ne remarqua un quatuor partir vers une rue ou peu d'élèves de poudlard vont

-Sun tu es sur que tu ne veux pas nous dire ou tu vas ?

-Non et je vous ai dis que vous n'aviez pas à m'accompagner

-C'est ça compte là dessus . On ne va pas t'abandonner dans un quartier comme celui-là . Mon père m'en à déjà parler il n'est vraiment pas fréquentable , il n'y à que des sorciers bizarre ici dis James en observant autour de lui

-Je sais bien mais je n'ai pas le choix

-Le choix pourquoi ? Sun avec ce qui t'es arrivé l'année dernière ont s'était mis d'accord pour ne plus rien se cacher

-Je vous promet de vous en parler quand j'en aurai fini

-Fini quoi ?

-Attendez dit-elle en les plaquant tout les 3 au mur . C'est lui susurrât elle entre ces lèvres en observant un homme sortir d'un bâtiment bien glauque

-C'est lui quoi ?

-Restez là répondis simplement la jeune fille en partant en courant après l'homme

-Sun par merlin dis James en voulant déjà partir à sa suite

-Attend dis Tim en le retenant par le bras

-Quoi , tu ne compte quand même pas la laisser seul avec ce type

-Bien sur que non mais réfléchissez . Pourquoi Sun viendrais dans un endroit pareil pour trouver quelqu'un si ce n'est ...

-Le tueur de son père compris James en écarquillant les yeux . Par merlin elle à aucune chance contre lui .

-Il faut prévenir ton père d'abord, on va avoir besoin des aurors

-Bien sur dis James en sortant sa baguette et la cape d'invisibilité

Pendant ce temps Sun avait parcouru plusieurs rues en suivant l'homme . Enfin dans une rue vide elle sortis sa baguette et d'un sors fit tomber l'homme qui attrapa sa baguette mais avant qu'il ai pu réagir. Sun le désarma d'un sors et planta sa baguette devant son visage

-Que fais tu gamine dis l'homme sur un ton irrité

-Je suis là pour vous empêcher de briser encore des vies

-Sais tu au moins à qui tu t'adresse ? Dit-il d'une voix mauvaise

-Bien sur Edgard Vanderspray grand mangemort recherché activement par le aurors depuis presque 20 ans . Voleur , briguant mais surtout tueur surnommé l'ombre du à sa capacité à disparaître assez longtemps pour que les aurors ne le retrouve pas . Seulement tu a fait une erreur . En t'alliant avec ta cousine . C'était assez facile de savoir qui tu était avant de relire attentivement tout les articles de la gazette qui te concerne . Tu n'est jamais loin de tes crimes , tu aime beaucoup trop savourer ta victoire alors tu était forcément dans un de ces quartier de pré au lard . N'ayant pas commis de crimes depuis un moment les aurors ne te mette plus en priorité et tu peux donc te permettre de rester à découvert par ici . C'était plutôt simple de retrouver ta trace

-Qui es tu gamine ? Dit-il en observant la flamme de détermination dans son regard . Et que veux tu ?

-Vous avez tué mon père dis Sun en gardant son expression sombre

-Ton ... l'héritière Fergusson dit-il alors qu'un énorme sourire apparu sur son visage . Nous nous rencontrons enfin , j'ai entendu dire que ma chère cousine avait échoué à te tuer toi et ces misérables Potter . Voilà pourquoi je dois toujours être derrière elle . Mais je savais que la prophétie allais bientôt se réaliser . Seulement tu as réussi à la contrer . C'est pourquoi il était temps qu'on se rencontre . Tu es bien gentille d'être venu à moi sourit il avant de reculer d'un coup évitant habilement le sors de Sun et il plongea sur sa baguette avant de la désarmer à son tour pour ensuite la pétrifier

-Bien ma chère . Tu as peut être sur évincer le maître une fois mais tu n'y arrivera pas cette fois

-De quoi vous parlez ? Votre foutu maître est mort c'est fini

-Tu pense vraiment qu'il va se faire avoir par un enfant

-Je sais pas dites ça à Harry Potter le provoqua Sun plus en désespoir sachant qu'elle était actuellement foutu

-Ne me parle pas de ce sale Potter je lui réglerais son compte bien assez tôt aussi mais d'abord . Je dois le faire revenir . C'est à lui de tuer Potter

-De quoi vous parlez je vous dis que je l'ai éliminé c'est fini

-Que crois tu ? Tu est bien plus fabuleuse que ça jeune Fergusson . Tu ne pourras pas te débarrasser de lui , il est lié à toi depuis ta naissance . Tu peux le cacher au plus profond de toi mais pas t'en débarrasser. Il existe plein de moyen de le faire revenir mais je vais utiliser le meilleur

-Que non c'est impossible . Lâcher moi dit-elle en le voyant attraper son bras

-Ça va juste piquer un peu . Je sais de quoi je parle lui sourit il en montrant sa marque des ténèbres sur son bras

-Non ne faites pas ça non ...AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! son cris témoignant d'une douleur intense perça le silence de la rue .

Toujours dans l'incapacité de bouger elle ne pouvais qu'hurler face à une douleur encore plus intense qu'un doloris . Elle avait tant envies de pleurer mais ce refusais de le faire face à cet infâme homme . Mais elle se pétrifia en voyant le début de se crâne apparaître sur son bras tandis qu'elle sentis toute la noirceur qu'elle avais réussi à éliminer l'année dernière remonter en elle . Alors qu'elle allais perdre espoir et condamner des millier d'innocent en faisant revenir le seigneur des ténèbres . La douleur s'arrêta et dans ces larmes de douleur obstruant sa vue elle réussi à voir 3 ombres au dessus du mangemort

-Lâche tout de suite ta baguette dis Fred d'une voix dur sa baguette appuyer contre la gorge de l'homme .

Il avait été pris au dépourvu les 3 garçons étant sortis de nul pars

Une fois sa baguette au sol . James dépétrifia Sun avant de la rattraper dans ces bras vu son manque de force après cette torture

-Ça va demandât il doucement en l'aidant à s'asseoir

-Je ... oui ca va dit-elle simplement en essayant d'ignorer la demi marque sur son bras . Donner moi ma baguette

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Donne la moi c'est tout répondit-elle à Tim avant de se relever doucement aider de James

Une fois debout elle attrapa fermement sa baguette avant de la repointer sur le visage de l'homme

-Alors dit-il d'un sourire satisfait que vas tu faire Fergusson ? Tu vas me tuer ?

-Non , contrairement à vous je ne suis pas un monstre et la mort serai bien trop facile pour vous , vous devez payer pour tout ce que vous avez fait . Vous allez recevoir le baiser du détraqueur

-Et comment tu compte faire ça ? Dit-il la peur se lisant dans ces yeux

-Vous ignorer qui je suis pas vrai ? Demanda James en se penchant devant lui . C'est bien dommage parce que tu t'es attaqué à ma meilleure amie et mon père est en chemin dit-il simplement alors que plusieurs personnes apparurent derrière lui

-C'est bon les enfants laissé le on s'en occupe dis Harry en posant une main sur l'épaule de James

-Très bien dis simplement Sun en envoyant son poing dans la figure du mangemort . Et ça c'est pour mon père espèce de connard dit-elle avant que 2 aurors ne transplane avec lui

-Mais bon sang que c'est il passé ? Demanda Harry en faisant maintenant face aux 4 ados

-Enfaîte ... je essaya de parler Sun avant de s'évanouir

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla elle reconnu directement l'infirmerie de Poudlard et en observant elle vis plusieurs personnes dont des gens du ministère , Harry , Ron , James , Fred , Tim et les professeurs de poudlard discuter

-Vous avez vraiment bien agis en nous appelant directement confia Harry aux 3 garçons

-C'est vrai ce mangemort est l'un de plus dangereux et des plus recherché . Vous avez vraiment bien agis confirma Ron

-Enfaîte nous on à rien fait c'est Sun qui l'as retrouver mais on ignore comment

-Et vous savez pourquoi il lui à infligé ce ... cette marque ?

-Non quand on est arrivé il avait déjà commencé et on l'as arrêté

Sa marque . Sun tourna doucement les yeux vers son bras et horrifié vis que ce n'étais pas un cauchemars . Elle avais la marque la plus horrible au monde sur elle et ce pour toujours . Lui rappelant à quel point elle est dangereuse . Dangereuse ? Voldemort . Elle se releva e vitesse paniqué alors que tous les yeux se tournais vers elle

-Sun ça va ? Demandèrent directement les 3 garçons en se mettant à coté d'elle

-Ça va un peu sonné mais ça va mentit elle . Harry , est ce que je pourrais te parler en privé ?

-Bien sur dit-il alors que tout le monde compris le message et quitta la pièce

-Bon dis Harry en s'asseyant dans le siège à coté de son lit . Tu te rend bien compte que c'était de la folie de faire ça ? Tu aurais du m'en parler

-Je ne pouvais pas . C'était à moi de régler ça

-Tu sais Sun je ne devrais peut être pas te dire ça mais moi aussi je ne compte plus le nombre de fois ou je me suis retrouvé ici parce que j'ai voulu faire ce qui me semblais juste seul . Mais je me rend compte aujourd'hui que je n'aurai jamais réussi seul . J'ai toujours reçu de l'aide . On à tous besoin des autres et c'est ça qui faisait la faiblesse de Voldemort

-Pas étonnant alors susurrât elle pour elle même . Harry dit-elle sans oser le regarder . Tu sais à propos de cette marque . Ce mangemort , il m'as dis que je n'avais pas tué Voldemort

-De quoi tu parles ? Dit-il d'un regard grave

-Voldemort est lié à mon âme . Je ne peux pas le tuer , je peux seulement le dissimulé et avec cette marque il voulais le faire revenir

-Je vois dit-il simplement en passant une main dans ces cheveux semblant réfléchir . Écoute moi Sun rien n'est jamais définitif . On va trouver un moyen de le séparer de toi comme ça à été avec moi

-Pourquoi tu ne me fais pas ce que tu as fais toi

-C'est beaucoup trop dangereux . Si je te fais ça tu mourras

-Et pourquoi tu n'est pas mort toi ?

-C'était des circonstance bien particulière et crois moi ça ne se repaîtra pas 2 fois . Je vais trouver une solution crois moi . On va réussir à t'enlever cette saloperie Parce que ce n'est pas toi ? C'est juste accroché à toi il ne faut pas que tu l'oublie

-D'accord dit-elle simplement peu convaincu

-Bien tu devrais te reposer un peu maintenant . Dit-il en se levant alors qu'elle confirma d'un hochement de tête . Cette journée l'avais épuisé .

En quittant la pièce Harry ne pu s'en pécher de jeter un dernier regard à Sun . Il ressentais un énorme besoin de la protéger . Voldemort avait raison . Il la considère vraiment comme sa deuxième fille . Sûrement parce qu'elle lui fais beaucoup penser à lui jeune . Le sors qui continue de s'acharner toujours sur l'adolescent qui en à pourtant déjà assez bavé

-Je continue de penser que c'est une mauvaise idée soupira Rose en avançant dans la nuit noir avec les 2 Serpentard

-Tu as une meilleure idée peut être ? Demanda Scorpius

-Non pas vraiment admit elle alors qu'ils arrivais devant la tapisserie

-Bien on y va ? Demanda Albus devant le symbole une fois dans la pièce

-On y va confirmèrent les 2 en attrapant le cadet Potter avant qu'il ne touche ce symbole et que tout le décors autours d'eux ne se mette à tourner

-Bien le château est remplis d'élèves c'est déjà plutôt pas mal non ?

-Ça dépens vous pensez qu'on est à quel époque ?

-Je dirais , la 2 émé année de nos parents dis Scorpius en fixant une petite fille rousse avancer distraitement dans le couloir un peu plus loin

-Ta mère à une mine affreuse Albus dis Rose en fixant Ginny avancer

-C'est vrai qu'elle n'as pas l'ai bien confirmât il . Qu'est ce qui à bien pu lui arriver ?

-Aucune idée mais on va sûrement le découvrir dis Scorpius en commençant à avancer

-C'est quoi tout ce raffut ? Constata Rose en voyant plein d'élèves avancer dans la même direction

-Allons voir proposa Albus

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent 2 vouloirs plus loin . Ils durent se frayer un chemin dans la foule avant de se figer devant un mur sur lequel était marqué un message

« LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS A ÉTÉ OUVERTE. ENNEMIS DE L'HÉRITIER, PRENEZ GARDE »

-Vous savez j'ai tendance à penser que vos parent se trouve toujours au mauvais endroit dis Scorpius alors que les 2 cousins tournèrent la tête en même temps vers les 3 personnes se trouvant au milieu des élèves comme parfait coupable . Ron , Harry et Hermione

Mais avant qu'ils n'aies eu le temps de parler une voix forte, rompit le silence.

-Ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde ! Bientôt, ce sera le tour des Sang-de-Bourbe !

-Pourquoi il dois toujours faire des trucs comme ça ? Soupira Scorpius en voyant son père apparaître dans la foule son regard flamboyaient et son visage habituellement pâle s'était empourpré. Avec un grand sourire, il regarda longuement la chatte immobile, pendue au mur.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? Attiré par les cris de Drago , Rusard se fraya un chemin dans la foule des élèves.

Lorsqu'il vit Miss Teigne, il recula, horrifié, en se couvrant le visage de ses mains.

-Ma chatte ! Ma chatte ! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ma chatte ? hurla-t-il. Ses yeux exorbités se posèrent alors sur Harry. Vous ! cria-t-il d'une voix stridente. C'est vous qui avez assassiné ma chatte ! Vous l'avez tuée ! Et maintenant, c'est moi qui vais vous tuer ! Je vais…

-Argus ! Dumbledore venait d'arriver dans le couloir, suivi de plusieurs professeurs. Un instant plus tard, il avait détaché Miss Teigne de la torchère.

-Venez avec moi, Argus, dit-il à Rusard. Vous aussi, Mr Potter, Mr Weasley et Miss Granger.

-Mon bureau est juste à côté. Monsieur le Directeur. Si vous souhaitez l'utiliser…

Merci Gilderoy, dit Dumbledore. Les élèves silencieux s'écartèrent pour les laisser passer. Lockhart emboîta le pas de Dumbledore, suivi par les professeurs McGonagall et Rogue.

-Gilderoy ? Demanda Rose en fronçant les sourcils c'est pas l'auteur que mamy adorais mais qui se trouvais être un imposteur et qui maintenant est devenu complètement fou ?

-Si je crois bien dis Albus

-Et on pari combien que vos parents sont liés à ça aussi ? Dis Scorpius en observant le décors autour d'eux qui se mis à tourner

-Bien ou on va maintenant ? Demanda Albus alors qu'ils étais toujours dans le couloir mais vide cette fois

-Je propose en cours dis Rose en regardant dans la salle de classe un peu plus loin ou se trouvais les élèves de 2 éme devant Gilderoy Lockhard

-Approchez-vous, approchez-vous ! Tout le monde me voit ? Tout le monde m'entend ? Parfait ! Le professeur Dumbledore m'a donné l'autorisation d'ouvrir ce petit club de duel pour vous enseigner des méthodes de défense au cas où vous auriez besoin de faire face à une agression quelconque, comme cela m'est arrivé d'innombrables fois. Pour plus amples détails, je vous renvoie à la collection complète de mes livres. Je vais maintenant vous présenter mon assistant, le professeur Rogue, poursuivit Lockhart avec un sourire éclatant. Il m'a dit qu'il avait lui-même quelques notions en matière de duel et il a très sportivement accepté de me servir de partenaire pour vous faire une petite démonstration en guise de préambule. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, votre maître des potions sera toujours en état de vous faire cours quand j'en aurai fini avec lui. Aucun danger !

Lockhart et Rogue se placèrent face à face et se saluèrent. Lockhart s'inclina en faisant de grands moulinets avec ses mains tandis que Rogue se contentait d'un signe de tête agacé. Ils levèrent alors leurs baguettes magiques comme des épées.

-Comme vous le voyez, nous tenons nos baguettes dans la position de combat réglementaire, dit Lockhart à la foule des spectateurs silencieux. Lorsque nous aurons compté trois, nous jetterons le premier sort. Bien entendu, ni l'un ni l'autre ne cherchera à tuer l'adversaire. Un… Deux… Trois…

Tous deux brandirent leur baguette par-dessus leur épaule.

-Expelliarmus ! s'écria Rogue. Il y eut un éclair aveuglant de lumière rouge et Lockhart fut soulevé du sol puis violemment projeté à bas de l'estrade contre le mur du fond. Le dos contre la pierre, il glissa lentement et s'affala par terre. Drago et quelques autres élèves de Serpentard applaudirent bruyamment. Hermione avait l'air dans ses petits souliers.

Tu crois qu'il est blessé ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix aiguë.

-Quelle importance ? répondirent en chœur Ron et Harry.

-Sérieusement Rosie ne me dis pas que ta mère est fan de se crétin se moqua Scorpius

-Ça va c'est pas sa faute ? Elle ne savais sûrement pas que c'était un imposteur dis la petite rousse en rougissant

-Pourtant ça se voit légèrement dis Albus en fixant Lockhart se relevant tant bien que mal. Son chapeau était tombé par terre et ses cheveux ondulés s'étaient dressés sur sa tête.

-Et voilà, excellente démonstration ! dit-il en remontant sur l'estrade d'un pas mal assuré. Il s'agit là d'un Sortilège de Désarmement. Comme vous le voyez, j'ai perdu ma baguette . Ah, merci beaucoup, Miss Brown. C'était une excellente idée de leur montrer ça, professeur Rogue, mais sans vouloir vous offenser, j'avais tout de suite deviné ce que vous aviez en tête, c'était évident. Et si j'avais voulu vous en empêcher, je n'aurais eu aucun mal à le faire. Mais j'ai pensé que cette petite démonstration serait très instructive.

Rogue lui lança un regard assassin que Lockhart avait dû voir, car il annonça :

-Le spectacle est terminé ! À vous de jouer, maintenant ! Prenons deux volontaires, Londubat et Finch-Fletchley, par exemple…

Très mauvaise idée, professeur Lockhart, coupa Rogue. Londubat sème la désolation chaque fois qu'il essaye de jeter le moindre sort. Il ne resterait plus grand-chose de Finch-Fletchley après ça ! Pourquoi pas Malfoy et Potter ?

-Évidemment soufflèrent Albus et Scorpius en même temps avant de s'envoyer un petit sourire crispé

-Excellente idée ! approuva Lockhart. Venez là, tous les deux. Harry, quand Drago pointera sa baguette sur toi, tu feras ça. Il leva sa propre baguette, exécuta quelques gestes compliqués et la laissa tomber par terre. Rogue eut un sourire narquois tandis que Lockhart se dépêchait de ramasser sa baguette magique. Holà ! Ma baguette est un peu énervée, ce soir ! Dit-il.

-Non mais quel crétin soupirèrent Albus et Scorpius d'une même voix tandis que Rose approuva d'un petit sourire

Rogue s'approcha de Dragp et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Malfoy sourit à son tour. Harry leva alors les yeux vers Lockhart d'un air inquiet.

-Professeur, pourriez-vous me montrer encore une fois comment bloquer un mauvais sort ?

-On a peur ? murmura Drago.

-Ça te plairait bien, lança Harry du coin des lèvres.

-Fais comme je t'ai dit, Harry, répondit Lockhart en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

-Il faut que je laisse tomber ma baguette ? Demanda Harry laissant sourire légèrement le trio

Mais Lockhart ne l'écoutait pas.

-Trois… Deux… Un… Allez-y ! s'écria-t-il.

Drago leva aussitôt sa baguette magique et s'exclama :

-Serpensortia ! L'extrémité de sa baguette explosa. Abasourdi, Harry vit alors jaillir un long serpent noir qui tomba sur le sol et se dressa, prêt à mordre. La foule des élèves recula aussitôt en poussant des cris de terreur.

-Ne bougez pas, Potter, dit tranquillement Rogue, visiblement ravi de voir Harry immobile face au serpent furieux. Je vais vous en débarrasser…

-Je m'en occupe, dit Lockhart. Il pointa sa baguette sur le serpent. Une explosion retentit. Mais au lieu de disparaître, le reptile fut projeté dans les airs et retomba un peu plus loin avec un grand bruit. Fou de rage, sifflant comme un furieux, le serpent se tortilla en direction de Justin Finch-Fletchley et se dressa à nouveau en découvrant ses crochets, prêt à mordre.

Mais d'un coup Harry s'avança vers l'animal et commença à pousser des petits sifflement pétrifiant tout le monde

-À quoi tu joues ? Lança Justin effrayé Et avant que Harry ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il tourna les talons et s'enfuit de la salle à toutes jambes.

Rogue s'avança, agita sa baguette et le serpent disparut dans une bouffée de fumée noire. Rogue, lui aussi, observait Harry d'une étrange manière.

Des murmures s'élevait partout dans la salle tandis qu'Harry ne comprenais visiblement pas trop ce qu'on lui voulais .

Ron attrapa ensuite Harry par le bras et le fis sortir de la pièce . Hermione les accompagna en marchant à côté d'eux à petits pas pressés. À mesure qu'ils avançaient, les autres élèves s'écartaient sur leur passage comme s'ils avaient eu peur d'attraper une maladie.

-Ton père est fourchelang lança Scorpius choqué à Albus

-Oui enfin plus maintenant . Il à perdu cette capacité après la guerre la seule trace qu'il reste encore c'est Lily

-Lily demanda Rose choqué

-Oui quand on était plus jeune on jouais tout les 3 avec des jouets magique quand Lily à commencer à pousser des petits sifflement semblable à ceux qu'on viens d'entendre . James et moi avons alors pris peur et on en à parler à notre père qui nous à rassurer mais Lily n'est pas très à l'aise avec ça et déteste qu'on en parle donc vous ne savez rien d'accord

-Promis répondirent les 2 en cœur avant que le décors autour d'eux ne se mette à tourner

Voyant la classe maintenant vie les 3 décidèrent de parcourir les couloirs avant de rencontrer le professeur Mc Gonagal qui semblais quelque peu bouleversé Elle rejoint ensuite les léves de Gryffondor pour parler d'annuler le match de quidditch après quelques protestation elle continua

-Tous les élèves doivent immédiatement retourner dans leur salle commune où il leur sera donné de plus amples informations. Dépêchez-vous, s'il vous plaît !

Elle fit alors signe à Harry de la suivre.

-Potter, il vaut mieux que vous veniez avec moi, dit-elle alors que Ron le rejoint

-Il vaut mieux que vous veniez aussi, Weasley, dit-elle.

Les réactions étaient partagées parmi les élèves qui les entouraient : certains protestaient ouvertement contre l'annulation du match, d'autres avaient l'air inquiet.

Harry et Ron suivirent le professeur McGonagall dans l'escalier de marbre, Rose , Albus et Scorpius avait entrepris de les suivre le plus discrètement possible

-Vous allez avoir un choc, avertit le professeur d'une voix étonnamment douce. Elle avait pris la direction de l'infirmerie. Il y a eu une autre agression, dit-elle. Une double agression, encore une fois.

Le professeur McGonagall poussa la porte de l'infirmerie et les fit entrer. Madame Pomfresh était penchée sur une élève de cinquième année. Elle avait de longs cheveux bouclés Et sur le lit à côté, il y avait…

-Maman s'exclama Rose avec le même ton choqué que Ron avait pris en découvrant Hermione inerte

-Chut lui dis directement Scorpius avant de lui indiquer l'armoire un peu plus loin dans laquelle ils s'engouffrèrent

-On les a trouvées près de la bibliothèque, dit le professeur McGonagall. Elle leur montra alors un petit miroir circulaire. Ce miroir était par terre, à côté d'elles. J'imagine que vous n'avez pas d'explication ?

Harry et Ron firent « non » de la tête, sans quitter Hermione des yeux.

Je vais vous ramener à la tour de Gryffondor, dit le professeur McGonagall d'un ton grave. Il faut également que je parle aux autres élèves.

Une fois tout le monde partis Rose sortis de l'armoire pour s'approcher de lit de sa mère

-Qu'est ce qui à pu lui arriver ? Demandât elle d'une voix faible

-C'est exactement comme la chatte de Rusard constata Scorpius en la rejoignant

-Scorp' tu te rappelle ce que ton père à dis ? Les sang de bourbe serais les premier . Celui qui à fait ça ne s'attaque qu'au né moldu

-Mais dans quel but ? Demanda Rose sans quitter sa mère des yeux

-Je l'ignore soupira le cadet Potter avant de sentir le décors bouger . Mais pourtant dans l'infirmerie rien ne bougea , les mêmes élèves étaient restés pétrifié dans leur lit

-Allons voir dehors proposa Scorpius

-Il fait nuit constatât Rose en regardant les fenêtres

-La venez dis Albus en se mettant à suivre quelque chose

-Encore la cape d'invisibilité ? Demanda Scorpius septique

-Oui

-Mais comment tu fais ?

-C'est simple , le décors est légèrement décalé quand elle passe

-C'est vrai je n'avais jamais remarqué dis Rose en plissant les yeux un peu déçu de ne jamais avoir vu ce détail

-C'est une manie chez eux d'aller vers le forêt interdite en pleine nuit ? Se plein Scorpius une fois dehors

-Ça dois avoir un rapport avec les agressions dis Rose en voyant Harry et Ron retirer la cape d'invisibilité pour rentrer dans la maison d'Hagrid

Ils ressortirent quelques minutes plus tard crockdur avec eux

-Je hais cette forêt soupira Scorpius en les voyant s'y enfoncer

-Regardé dis Albus en mettant sa baguette éclairé d'un lumos vers le sol . On dirais qu'ils suivent les araignées

-Quel horreur dis Rose avec une légère grimace

Ils parcoururent ainsi les bois pendant un bon moment avant que l'aboiement du crockdur ne les fassent sursauter

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dit Ron à haute voix en scrutant les ténèbres.

-Quelque chose a bougé, là-bas, souffla Harry, quelque chose de très grand… Écoute…

Ils tendirent l'oreille. Un peu plus loin sur leur droite, la chose en question se frayait un chemin parmi les arbres en écrasant des branches basses.

-Oh, non, gémit Ron, oh, non, oh, non, oh…

-Silence, dit précipitamment Harry. Il va t'entendre.

-M'entendre, moi ? dit Ron d'une voix plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire. C'est Crockdur qu'il a entendu. Terrifiés, immobiles, ils attendirent. Il y eut un étrange grondement, puis à nouveau le silence.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? dit Harry.

-Il doit se préparer à attaquer, dit Ron. Ils attendirent encore quelques instants, tremblant de tous leurs membres.

-Tu crois qu'il est parti ? murmura Harry.

-Sais pas… Sur leur droite jaillit alors un rayon de lumière si puissant qu'ils durent mettre les mains en visière pour se protéger les yeux. Crockdur poussa un jappement et tenta de s'enfuir mais il se prit les pattes dans un buisson d'épines et se mit à japper de plus en plus fort.

-Harry ! s'exclama Ron, d'une voix soudain claironnante qui exprimait son soulagement. Harry, c'est la voiture !

-La voiture de grand père ? Dis Rose choqué en la voyant avancer . Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ?

-Tu te rappelle quand oncle George nous avis expliqué qu'en 2 éme année Papa et oncle Ron n'ont pas su passer sur la voie 9 3/4 et qu'il avaient dû utiliser la voiture

-Oh oui et grand mère était si en colère compris Rose en souriant

-Venez dis Scorpius en voyant Ron et Harry suivre la voiture

-Elle est restée ici pendant tout ce temps ! dit Ron d'un air ravi en faisant le tour de la voiture. Regarde, à force de vivre dans la forêt, elle est retournée à l'état sauvage… Les ailes de la voiture étaient rayées et couvertes de boue. Apparemment, elle s'était habituée à se promener toute seule dans la forêt.

Crockdur ne semblait pas du tout à son aise : il restait tout contre Harry qui le sentait trembler.

-Et on croyait qu'elle allait nous attaquer ! s'exclama Ron, appuyé contre la voiture qu'il caressait comme un chien. Je me demandais où elle était passée !

-On a perdu la piste, dit Harry. Viens, il faut la retrouver.

Mais Ron ne répondit pas. Il resta immobile, les yeux fixés sur quelque chose, derrière Harry. Son visage était devenu livide de terreur.

-C'est pas vrai dis Rose en plaquant ces mains sur sa bouche dans une expression mi terrifié mi écœuré

Harry n'eus même pas le temps de réagir qui se retrouva attrapé par l'une des créatures de même que Ron avant de se faire emporter dans le fond de la forêt

-Heu les gars dis Albus le dos tourné à la scène de son père disparaissant dans les ténèbres

-Oh non dis Rose en se retournant crispé vers les énormes araignée qui les entourais . En temps normal elle aurais réfléchi rapidement mais pas fasse à sa plus grande peur . C'est pourquoi elle ne pu rien faire quand elle vis l'une d'elle plonger avec ces énormes pinces vers eux

Mais lorsque l'araignée se retrouva bloqué par une force invisible elle se retourna instinctivement vers Albus qui haussa les épaules et d'un même homme les 2 se tournèrent vers Scorpius baguette levé

-Sors de bouclier dit-il simplement comme si c'était normal . Je l'ai installé autours de nous pour ne pas qu'elle puisse nous attendre alors on ferais mieux de continuer à avancer

-Je ... merci dis simplement Rose s maudissant de ne pas y avoir pensé

Ils partirent ensuite dans la direction ans laquelle Ron et Harry avait été emporté . Arrivé dans une pleine ils s'arrêtèrent en entendant la voix d'une des araignée

-Aragog ! cria le monstre. Aragog ! Une araignée de la taille d'un petit éléphant émergea alors très lentement du dôme. Les poils de son dos et de ses pattes grisonnaient et les huit yeux de sa grosse tête repoussante étaient tous d'un blanc laiteux. La créature était aveugle.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle en agitant rapidement ses pinces.

-Des humains, cliqueta l'araignée qui avait capturé Harry.

-C'est Hagrid ? demanda Aragog en s'approchant.

-Non, des étrangers.

-Alors, tuez-les, cliqueta Aragog d'un ton agacé. J'étais en train de dormir.

-Nous sommes des amis de Hagrid ! s'écria Harry.

-Hagrid ne nous a jamais envoyé d'hommes, dit lentement le monstre.

-Hagrid a des ennuis, dit Harry, la respiration haletante. C'est pour ça que nous sommes venus.

-Des ennuis ? dit la vieille araignée.

-Mais pourquoi vous aurait-il envoyés ici ? reprit la créature.

-À l'école, ils croient que Hagrid a lâché un… un… quelque chose dans le château, dit Harry en essayant de parler le plus calmement possible. Et ils l'ont emmené à la prison d'Azkaban.

Aragog agita ses pinces d'un air furieux. Tout autour de la fosse, les autres araignées l'imitèrent.

-Tout ça s'est passé il y a des années, dit Aragog avec mauvaise humeur. Des années et des années. Je m'en souviens très bien. C'est pour ça qu'ils l'ont renvoyé de l'école. Ils croyaient que c'était moi, le monstre qui habitait ce qu'ils appelaient la Chambre des Secrets. Ils pensaient que Hagrid avait ouvert la Chambre pour me libérer.

-Et vous… vous n'habitiez pas dans la Chambre des Secrets ? dit Harry

-Moi ! s'exclama Aragog dans un cliquetis furieux. Je ne suis pas né au château. Je viens d'un pays lointain. Un voyageur m'a donné à Hagrid quand je n'étais encore qu'un œuf. Hagrid était très jeune à l'époque, mais il s'est occupé de moi, il m'a caché dans un placard de l'école, il m'a donné à manger. Hagrid est un homme généreux et c'est mon ami...

-J'ai toujours dis qu'Hagrid était un vieux fou soupira Scorpius . Quoi me regardez pas comme ça vous trouvez ça sein de protéger des créatures pareil dit-il en observant autours de lui alors que certaines des araignée essayais encore de les attaquer

A ces mot Rose et Albus ne purent qu'acquiescer . Il est vrai que la passion d'hagrid pour les animaux bizarre pouvais parfois se révéler dangereuse

-... Quand on a découvert mon existence continua Aragog et qu'on m'a accusé d'avoir tué une jeune fille, il m'a protégé. Et depuis ce temps-là, je vis ici, dans la forêt, où Hagrid vient parfois me rendre visite. Il m'a même trouvé une épouse, Mosag, et, comme tu peux le voir, ma famille s'est agrandie. Tout cela, je le dois à la bonté de Hagrid…

-Alors, vous… vous n'avez jamais attaqué personne ? Risqua Harry.

-Jamais ! grogna la vieille araignée. Mon instinct m'y poussait, mais par respect pour Hagrid, jamais je n'ai fait de mal à un humain. Le corps de la jeune fille qui avait été tuée a été découvert dans des toilettes. Et moi, je ne connaissais du château que le placard où j'ai grandi. Dans notre espèce, nous aimons le calme et l'obscurité…

Mais… vous savez peut-être qui a tué cette fille ? demanda Harry. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, le monstre est de retour et il s'attaque à nouveau aux élèves. Ses paroles furent noyées dans un grand cliquetis et un bruissement de pattes qui remuaient avec colère : les énormes silhouettes noires s'étaient mises à s'agiter autour

-La chose qui vit dans le château, dit Aragog, est une créature très ancienne que nous, les araignées, nous craignons par-dessus tout. Je me souviens comme si c'était hier d'avoir supplié Hagrid de me laisser partir quand j'ai senti que la bête se promenait dans les couloirs.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? dit précipitamment Harry.

À nouveau, il y eut un cliquetis et un bruissement de pattes : les araignées semblaient se rapprocher. -Nous n'en parlons jamais ! répliqua Aragog d'un ton féroce. Jamais nous ne la nommons ! Même à Hagrid, je n'ai jamais révélé le nom de l'atroce créature, bien qu'il me l'ait souvent demandé

Aragog semblait fatigué de parler. Il recula lentement vers son dôme en toile d'araignée. Le cercle de ses congénères, en revanche, se resserra autour de Harry et de Ron.

-Dans ce cas, il ne nous reste plus qu'à partir, dit Harry .

-Partir ? dit lentement Aragog. Je ne crois pas…

-Mais… mais…

-Mes fils et mes filles ne font aucun mal à Hagrid car je le leur interdis. Mais si un peu de viande fraîche s'aventure jusqu'à nous, je ne peux les empêcher d'en profiter. Adieu, amis de Hagrid.

-Non dis Scorpius en attrapant Albus qu'il vis faire un pas sûrement pour aller leur porter secours . Une fois encore on ne peux rien faire

Mais au même moment, il entendit retentir un bruit sonore et prolongé tandis qu'une lumière intense illuminait la fosse comme un brusque incendie. La voiture de Mr Weasley descendait la pente à toute vitesse, pleins phares et klaxon hurlant, bousculant sur son passage les araignées qui tombaient sur le dos, agitant vainement dans les airs leurs pattes interminables. Dans un crissement de pneus, la voiture s'arrêta net devant Harry et Ron et ses portières s'ouvrirent toutes seules.

-Attrape Crockdur ! hurla Harry en se ruant sur le siège avant. Ron saisit le molosse sous son bras et le jeta à l'arrière de la voiture en s'installant lui-même derrière le volant. Les portières se refermèrent aussitôt. Ron ne toucha pas à l'accélérateur, mais la voiture ne semblait pas avoir besoin de lui. Le moteur rugit et ils démarrèrent en trombe, renversant au passage d'autres araignées. L'Anglia monta la côte plein gaz, sortit de la fosse et s'enfonça dans la forêt. Indifférente aux branches qui cinglaient son pare-brise, elle se fraya habilement un passage parmi les arbres.

-Bon on ferais mieux de rentrer nous aussi conclu Scorpius en commençant à suivre la voiture

-Oui sortons de cet endroit de malheur confirma Rose

A peine furent ils sortis de la forêt interdite qu'une fois encore le décors tournas sur lui même

-Rentrons dans le château proposa Rose .

Et alors qu'il avançais dans poudlard une voix raisonna dans tout les couloirs

-Tous les élèves doivent immédiatement regagner leurs dortoirs. Les professeurs sont attendus dans leur salle. Dépêchez-vous, s'il vous plaît.

-Allons y dis directement Albus en se précipitant dans un des nombreux couloirs

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'endroit indiqué . Il se figèrent face à un nouveau mot sur le mur Mais bien vite ils durent se cacher en entendant Ron et Harry arriver . Ceux-ci en entendant les professeur décidèrent aussi de se cacher pour écouter leur conversation

-Le pire est arrivé, annonça Mc Gonagal dans le silence. Une élève a été capturée par le monstre et emmenée dans la Chambre

. Le professeur Flitwick, laissa échapper un petit cri aigu. Le professeur Chourave plaqua les mains contre son visage.

-Comment pouvez-vous en être sûre ? demanda Rogue, la main crispée

-L'héritier de Serpentard a laissé un autre message, répondit le professeur McGonagall, le teint livide. Juste au-dessous du premier message, il a écrit : Son squelette reposera à jamais dans la Chambre. Le professeur Flitwick éclata en sanglots.

Qui est la victime ? demanda Madame Bibine

Ginny Weasley, répondit le professeur McGonagall

Mais alors qu'Albus ouvris la bouche choqué tout tournas autours d'eux

-Vite il faut retrouver mon père dit-il simplement le regard fermé

-Ils sont là dis Scorpius après plusieurs minutes

-Qu'est ce qu'ils font devant le bureau de Lockard ? Demanda Rose

-Ah, heu… Mr Potter… Mr Weasley… dit le professeur en ouvrant un peu la porte. Je suis très occupé pour le moment. Si vous pouviez faire vite…

-Professeur, nous avons des renseignements à vous donner, dit Harry. Nous croyons qu'ils pourraient peut-être vous aider. Lockhart, dont ils ne voyaient que la moitié du visage à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte, paraissait particulièrement mal à l'aise.

Heu… ce n'est pas vraiment… enfin, bon… d'accord… Il ouvrit la porte et les laissa entrer.

Le trio se plaça donc ensuite à l'entrebâillement de la porte pour écouter la conversation

-Vous allez quelque part ? demanda Harry.

-Heu… oui, c'est ça… répondit Lockhart en arrachant une affiche de lui accrochée derrière la porte. Un appel urgent… Impossible de faire autrement… Il faut que je m'en aille…

-Et qu'est-ce qui va se passer pour ma sœur ? dit vivement Ron.

Une bien triste histoire, répondit Lockhart, le regard fuyant. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis bouleversé par…

-Vous êtes le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ! coupa Harry. Vous ne pouvez pas partir maintenant ! Pas avec les horreurs qui se produisent en ce moment !

-Je… je dois dire que… quand j'ai accepté ce poste… marmonna Lockhart en empilant des chaussettes par-dessus ses robes, rien ne laissait entendre que…

-Vous voulez dire que vous prenez la fuite ! s'écria Harry d'un ton incrédule. Après tout ce que vous avez écrit dans vos livres ?

-Il ne faut pas toujours se fier à ce qui est écrit dans les livres, dit Lockhart d'une petite voix.

-Mais c'est vous qui les avez écrits ! s'indigna Harry.

-Mon garçon, dit Lockhart en fronçant les sourcils, fais donc preuve d'un peu de bon sens. Mes livres ne se seraient pas vendus moitié aussi bien si les gens n'avaient pas cru que c'était moi qui avais fait tout cela. Personne n'aurait envie de lire l'histoire d'un vieux sorcier arménien laid comme un pou, même s'il a sauvé tout un village d'une attaque de loups-garous. Il ferait peur si on montrait sa photo sur la couverture d'un livre. En plus, il ne savait pas s'habiller. Et la sorcière qui a fait fuir le Spectre de la mort avait un bec-delièvre. Il faut être réaliste, voyons…

Alors, vous vous êtes attribué les exploits des autres ? dit Harry, stupéfait.

-Harry, Harry, dit Lockhart en hochant la tête d'un air agacé, ce n'est pas du tout aussi simple que ça. J'ai fait un très gros travail. Il a fallu que je retrouve tous ces gens, que je leur demande de raconter très précisément ce qu'ils avaient fait. Ensuite, je leur jetais un Sortilège d'Amnésie pour qu'ils oublient qu'ils l'avaient fait. S'il y a une chose dont je puis être fier, c'est bien de mes Sortilèges d'Amnésie, je les réussis à merveille. Non, vois-tu, Harry, tout cela représente beaucoup de travail. Il ne suffit pas de dédicacer des livres et des photos. Quand on veut devenir célèbre, il faut se préparer à accomplir un long et difficile travail. Il ferma ses malles et les verrouilla. Voyons, dit-il, je crois que tout est prêt. Ah oui, il me reste encore une chose à faire. Il sortit sa baguette magique et se tourna vers eux. Désolé, jeunes gens, mais il va falloir que je vous jette à vous aussi un Sortilège d'Amnésie. Je ne peux pas me permettre de vous laisser colporter mes petits secrets dans toute l'école. Sinon, je ne vendrais plus un seul livre…

Harry sortit sa propre baguette magique juste à temps et s'écria :

-Expelliarmus ! Lockhart fut aussitôt projeté en arrière, il tomba par-dessus une de ses malles et sa baguette magique lui échappa des mains. Ron la rattrapa et la jeta par la fenêtre ouverte.

-Vous n'auriez pas dû laisser le professeur Rogue nous apprendre cette formule, dit Harry avec colère.

Lockhart leva les yeux vers lui. Il avait l'air de plus en plus étriqué. Harry le menaçait toujours de sa baguette magique.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ? dit Lockhart d'une voix faible. Je ne sais pas où se trouve la Chambre des Secrets. Je ne peux rien faire.

-Vous avez de la chance, répliqua Harry en obligeant Lockhart à se relever. Nous croyons savoir où elle est et ce qui se cache à l'intérieur. Alors, allons-y.

Entendant cette dernière phrase Rose , Scorpius et Albus durent vite bouger de devant la porte

Ils firent sortir Lockhart de son bureau et le conduisirent jusqu'aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, à côté du mur où brillaient toujours les sinistres messages. Ils firent entrer Lockhart le premier. r. Mimi Geignarde était assise sur le réservoir de la chasse d'eau, dans la cabine du fond.

-Ah, c'est toi, dit-elle en voyant Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, cette fois ?

-Te demander comment tu es morte, répondit Harry. Mimi sembla alors changer du tout au tout, comme si elle était très flattée qu'on lui pose la question.

-Oh, c'était abominable, dit-elle avec délectation. C'est arrivé ici même. Je suis morte dans cette cabine, je m'en souviens très bien. J'étais venue me cacher ici parce qu'Olive Hornby s'était moquée de mes lunettes. La porte était fermée à clé et j'étais en train de pleurer quand j'ai entendu quelqu'un entrer. Quelqu'un qui parlait une drôle de langue. Mais c'est surtout la voix qui m'a frappée, parce que c'était un garçon qui parlait. Alors, j'ai ouvert la porte pour lui dire de filer et d'aller dans les toilettes des garçons et c'est à ce moment là – Mimi se gonfla d'importance, le visage rayonnant – que je suis morte.

-Comment ? demanda Harry.

-Aucune idée, répondit Mimi dans un murmure. Je me souviens seulement d'avoir vu deux grands yeux jaunes. Tout mon corps s'est engourdi et je me suis sentie partir dans les airs… Elle posa sur Harry un regard rêveur.

-Et puis je suis revenue. J'étais décidée à hanter Olive Hornby. Elle a vraiment regretté de s'être moquée de mes lunettes.

-À quel endroit exactement as-tu vu ces yeux ? demanda Harry.

-Quelque part par là, dit Mimi en pointant le doigt vers le lavabo qui se trouvait en face de sa cabine. Harry et Ron se précipitèrent.

Lockhart se tenait à l'écart, le visage figé de terreur.

-Ce robinet n'a jamais marché, dit Mimi lorsqu'il essaya de le tourner.

-Harry, dit Ron, essaye de dire quelque chose en Fourchelang. Harry se concentra.

-Ouvre-toi, dit-il. Il se tourna vers Ron qui hocha la tête.

-Non, tu as parlé normalement, dit-il. Harry regarda à nouveau le serpent en pensant de toutes ses forces qu'il était bien vivant. Quand il remuait la tête de droite à gauche, il avait l'impression que le serpent bougeait à la lueur des chandelles.

-Ouvre-toi, dit-il. Cette fois, ce fut un étrange sifflement qui sortit de sa bouche et aussitôt, le robinet se mit à briller d'une lueur blanche en tournant sur lui-même. Un instant plus tard, le lavabo bascula et disparut, laissant apparaître l'entrée d'un gros tuyau suffisamment large pour permettre à un homme de s'y glisser.

-J'y vais, dit Harry.

-Moi aussi, dit Ron. Il y eut un instant de silence.

-Eh bien, je crois que vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, dit Lockhart avec un rictus qui n'était plus que l'ombre de son habituel sourire. Je vais…

Il fit un pas vers la porte, mais Ron et Harry pointèrent sur lui leur baguette magique.

-Passez donc le premier, grogna Ron. Le visage livide, privé de sa baguette magique, Lockhart s'approcha de l'ouverture béante du tuyau.

-Ça ne servira à rien, voyons… dit-il d'une voix faible. Harry le poussa dans le dos avec sa baguette et Lockhart finit par glisser les jambes dans le tuyau.

-Je ne crois vraiment pas que… commença-til. Mais Ron le poussa et il disparut dans l'ouverture. Harry le suivit aussitôt. Il se glissa à son tour dans le tuyau et se laissa tomber. Une fois Ro psser , le trio entra dans les toilette

-Qui êtes vous fulmina mimi gégniard

-Ne fais pas attention à nous on ne fais que passer lui souris simplement Rose en sautant dans le tuyau après Scorpius

-E attend dis le fantôme en regardant Albus mais celui-ci avait déjà disparu

Une fois en bas ils se firent discret pour suivre le petit groupe

-N'oubliez pas, retentis la voix d'Harry, si jamais vous entendez quelque chose bouger, fermez immédiatement les yeux.

-Oh merveilleux voilà qui est rassurant dis Scorpius ironique alors que Rose leva les yeux au ciel Mais le tunnel paraissait aussi calme qu'un tombeau. Le premier bruit bizarre qu'ils entendirent fut un craquement sonore lorsque Ron marcha sur quelque chose qui se révéla être un crâne de rat. Harry éclaira le sol de sa baguette et ils virent qu'il était jonché d'os de petits animaux.

Il y a quelque chose, là-bas, dit Ron d'une voix rauque en saisissant l'épaule de Harry. Tous trois s'immobilisèrent. Harry distingua les contours d'une chose énorme et courbe qui s'étendait de l'autre côté du tunnel. La chose ne bougeait pas.

-Il est peut-être endormi, murmura-t-il dans un souffle en se tournant vers les deux autres. Lockhart avait plaqué les mains sur ses yeux. Harry regarda à nouveau la chose. Très lentement, les paupières à peine entrouvertes, Harry s'avança, en levant sa baguette. La lueur qui brillait à son extrémité éclaira la gigantesque peau vert vif d'un serpent qui avait mué. La peau vide était enroulée sur elle même en travers du tunnel. La créature à laquelle elle avait appartenu devait mesurer au moins six mètres.

Incroyable, dit Ron d'une voix faible. Il y eut soudain un bruit de chute derrière eux : les jambes de Gilderoy Lockhart s'étaient dérobées sous lui.

-Levez-vous, dit Ron sèchement en pointant sa baguette d'un air menaçant. Lockhart se releva, puis il se jeta sur Ron en le projetant à terre. Harry se précipita, mais il était trop tard. Lockhart, haletant, s'était redressé, brandissant la baguette de Ron. Il avait retrouvé son sourire satisfait.

-L'aventure se termine ici, les amis, s'exclama-t-il. Je vais prendre un morceau de cette peau et le rapporter à l'école. Je leur dirai qu'il était trop tard pour sauver la fille et que vous avez tragiquement perdu l'esprit à la vue de son corps mutilé. Vous pouvez dire adieu à vos souvenirs ! Il leva au-dessus de sa tête la baguette rafistolée de Ron et hurla :

Oubliettes ! La baguette explosa alors avec la force d'une petite bombe.

Bien vite tous le mur autour d'eux s'effondra et le trio qui avait avancer dans l'ombre de la paroi se trouva coincé avec Harry

-Ron ! Hurla ce dernier Tu n'es pas blessé ? Ron !

-Je suis là ! répondit la voix étouffée de Ron, derrière l'amas de rocs. Moi, ça va, mais l'autre idiot en a pris un coup. Il y eut un bruit sourd suivi d'une exclamation de douleur, comme si Ron venait de donner un coup de pied dans les tibias de Lockhart.

-Ça va, il est toujours vivant, dit Ron. Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? ajouta-t-il d'un ton désespéré. Je n'arriverai jamais à passer de l'autre côté. Ça nous prendrait un temps fou de creuser un trou dans ces rochers…

-Attends-moi là avec Lockhart, dit-il à Ron. Je continue. Si je ne suis pas revenu dans une heure… Il y eut un instant de silence poignant.

-Je vais essayer de déplacer un peu ces rochers pour que tu puisses passer tout à l'heure, répondit Ron d'une voix qu'il s'efforçait de rendre la plus ferme possible. Et. Heu… Harry…

-À tout à l'heure, coupa Harry qui faisait de son mieux pour cacher le tremblement de sa propre voix.

Il repartit tout seul, contournant la peau du serpent géant. Le bruit que faisait Ron en tentant de creuser un trou dans les rochers éboulés l'accompagna un moment puis s'évanouit à mesure qu'il avançait. Le tunnel ne cessait de tourner.

Enfin il arriva devant une énorme porte avec -serpents gravé dessus. Harry s'y stoppa et parla un peu en fourchelangue . Les deux serpents se séparèrent aussitôt : les deux pans de mur sur lesquels ils étaient gravés venaient de s'écarter en silence. Quelques instants plus tard, ils avaient entièrement disparu, laissant la voie libre. Harry, tremblant de tous ses membres, franchit alors l'ouverture.

Une fois qu'Harry furent passé le trio s'y glissa discrètement pour entrer dans une énorme pièce au fond de laquelle se trouvais une ombre

-Maman compris Albus alors qu'Harry accourais déjà vers elle

-Ginny ! Ne sois pas morte ! Je t'en supplie, ne sois pas morte ! Harry jeta sa baguette magique sur le sol, attrapa Ginny par les épaules et la retourna sur le dos. Son visage était blanc et froid comme le marbre, mais ses yeux n'étaient pas ouverts, ce qui signifiait qu'elle n'avait pas été pétrifiée. -Ginny, je t'en supplie, réveille-toi, murmura Harry d'une voix désespérée. Il secouait Ginny, mais sa tête ballottait de droite et de gauche, sans le moindre signe de vie.

Inutile, elle ne se réveillera pas, dit alors une voix douce. Harry sursauta et se retourna, toujours à genoux. Un jeune homme de grande taille, les cheveux noirs, l'observait, adossé contre un pilier. -Tom… Tom Jedusor ! S'écria Harry

Jedusor approuva d'un signe de tête sans quitter Harry des yeux.

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par « Elle ne se réveillera pas ? » demanda Harry, désespéré. Elle n'est pas… Elle n'est pas…

-Elle est toujours vivante, répondit Jedusor, mais c'est tout juste.

Harry l'observa.

-Vous êtes un fantôme ? demanda Harry d'une voix hésitante.

-Disons plutôt un souvenir, répondit Jedusor d'une voix paisible. Conservé pendant cinquante ans dans un journal intime. Il pointa l'index vers les orteils géants d'une statue. un petit livre noir y traînais

-Il faut m'aider, Tom, dit Harry en soulevant à nouveau la tête de Ginny. Nous devons sortir d'ici le plus vite possible. Il y a un Basilic dans cette Chambre. Je ne sais pas où il se trouve, mais il peut surgir à tout moment. S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi. Mais Jedusor ne fit pas un geste. Harry, le visage ruisselant de sueur, parvint à hisser Ginny. Il se pencha pour ramasser sa baguette magique. Elle avait disparu.

-Vous n'avez pas vu ma… Jedusor le regardait en faisant tourner la baguette entre ses longs doigts. - Merci, dit Harry en tendant la main. Jedusor étira les lèvres en un sourire. Les yeux toujours fixés sur Harry, il continuait de faire tourner la baguette d'un geste nonchalant.

-Écoutez, dit précipitamment Harry, les jambes fléchies sous le poids de Ginny. Il faut partir le plus vite possible ! Si le Basilic arrive…

-Il n'arrivera pas tant qu'on ne l'aura pas appelé, dit Jedusor avec le plus grand calme. Harry reposa Ginny sur le sol, incapable de supporter son poids plus longtemps.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? demanda-t-il. Donnez-moi plutôt ma baguette, je vais peut- être en avoir besoin.

Le sourire de Jedusor s'élargit.

-Non, non, tu n'en auras pas besoin, dit-il. Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-J'ai longtemps attendu ce moment, Harry Potter, dit Jedusor. Le moment de te voir, de te parler.

-Écoutez, dit Harry en perdant patience, je crois que vous ne comprenez pas très bien la situation. Nous sommes dans la Chambre des Secrets. On parlera plus tard, quand nous serons sortis d'ici.

-Non, on va parler maintenant, répliqua Jedusor en continuant d'afficher un large sourire. Il glissa la baguette magique de Harry dans sa poche. Harry l'observa attentivement.

Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Ginny ? demanda-t-il lentement.

-Voilà une intéressante question, répondit Jedusor d'un ton aimable. C'est une longue histoire. La raison pour laquelle Ginny se trouve dans cet état, c'est qu'elle a ouvert son cœur et révélé tous ses secrets à quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qu'elle ne pouvait même pas voir.

-De quoi parlez-vous ?

Du journal intime, dit Jedusor. Mon journal. La petite Ginny y a écrit ses confidences pendant des mois et des mois, en me racontant ses petites préoccupations dérisoires, ses frères qui se moquaient d'elle, son arrivée à Poudlard avec des vêtements et des livres d'occasion, et aussi – une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux de Jedusor – la grande question : le beau, le bon, le grand, le célèbre Harry Potter allait-il un jour l'aimer ? Pendant tout ce temps, Jedusor n'avait pas quitté Harry du regard. Il y avait presque de l'avidité dans ses yeux. C'est terriblement ennuyeux d'avoir à entendre toutes les petites idioties d'une fillette de onze ans, poursuivit-il. Mais j'ai fait preuve de patience. Je lui ai répondu, j'ai compati à ses malheurs, j'ai été gentil, très gentil. Ginny m'adorait. Personne ne m'a jamais comprise comme toi, Tom, m'écrivait-elle. Je suis si heureuse de pouvoir me confier à ce journal… C'est comme si j'avais toujours un ami dans ma poche…

Jedusor éclata de rire, un rire aigu et froid qui ne lui allait pas et qui donna la chair de poule au trio -Je dois reconnaître que j'ai toujours eu le don de séduire les gens dont j'avais besoin. Alors Ginny m'a ouvert son âme et il se trouve que son âme représentait exactement ce qu'il me fallait. Ses peurs les plus profondes, ses secrets les plus obscurs me donnaient de la force, de plus en plus de force. J'ai senti grandir en moi un pouvoir infiniment plus grand que celui de la petite Ginny. Un pouvoir suffisant pour commencer à confier à Miss Weasley mes propres secrets, pour déverser un peu de mon âme dans la sienne…

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? demanda Harry

Tu n'as donc pas encore deviné, Harry Potter ? dit Jedusor d'une voix douce. C'est Ginny Weasley qui a ouvert elle-même la Chambre des Secrets. C'est elle qui a tordu le cou des coqs, elle encore qui a tracé les terribles messages sur le mur. C'est elle enfin qui a lancé le monstre de Serpentard sur quatre Sang-de-Bourbe et sur la chatte d'un Cracmol.

-Non… murmura Harry.

-Mais si… dit Jedusor sans se départir de son calme. Oh, bien sûr, au début, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait. C'était très amusant. Si tu avais vu ce qu'elle écrivait dans le journal… C'était de plus en plus intéressant… Cher Tom, récita-t-il, les yeux fixés sur le visage horrifié de Harry, je crois que je suis en train de perdre la mémoire. Il y a des plumes de coq sur ma robe et je ne sais pas du tout d'où elles viennent. Cher Tom, je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de ce que j'ai fait le soir d'Halloween, mais un chat s'est fait attaquer et j'ai de la peinture sur moi. Cher Tom, Percy n'arrête pas de me dire que je suis toute pâle et qu'il ne me reconnaît plus. Je crois bien qu'il me soupçonne… Il y a eu une autre agression aujourd'hui et je ne sais pas du tout où j'étais. Tom, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je me demande si je ne suis pas en train de devenir folle… Tom, j'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui attaque tout le monde !

Harry serrait les poings, les ongles enfoncés dans ses paumes.

-Il a fallu longtemps pour que la stupide petite Ginny cesse de faire confiance à son journal, poursuivit Jedusor. Mais elle a fini par avoir des soupçons et elle a essayé de s'en débarrasser. C'est à ce moment-là que tu es intervenu, Harry. Tu as trouvé le journal et rien n'aurait pu me faire plus plaisir. N'importe qui d'autre aurait pu tomber dessus, mais c'est toi qui l'as trouvé, la personne que j'avais le plus envie de connaître…

-Et pourquoi vouliez-vous me connaître ? demanda Harry. Il se sentait trembler de fureur et il avait du mal à parler d'une voix égale.

Ginny m'a parlé de toi, Harry, répondit Jedusor. Elle ne m'a rien caché de ta passionnante histoire. Son regard, de plus en plus avide, s'attarda sur la cicatrice de Harry.

-Je voulais en apprendre davantage sur toi, te parler, te rencontrer si c'était possible. Alors, pour gagner ta confiance, j'ai décidé de te montrer la célèbre capture de ce grand benêt de Hagrid.

-Hagrid est mon ami, dit Harry. Et vous lui avez tendu un piège, c'est ça ? Je croyais qu'il s'agissait d'une simple erreur, mais… Jedusor éclata à nouveau de son rire aigu.

C'était ma parole contre la sienne, mon cher Harry. Je te laisse le soin d'imaginer la réaction du directeur, le vieil Armando Dippet. D'un côté, Tom Jedusor, pauvre mais brillant, orphelin mais si courageux, préfet et élève modèle. De l'autre, ce gros balourd de Hagrid, qui ne perd jamais une occasion de s'attirer des ennuis en élevant des bébés loups-garous sous son lit ou en allant se battre avec des trolls dans la forêt interdite. Mais je dois dire que j'ai été surpris moi-même de voir mon plan marcher aussi facilement. Je pensais qu'il y aurait bien quelqu'un pour s'apercevoir que Hagrid ne pouvait pas être l'héritier de Serpentard. Il m'avait fallu cinq années entières pour réunir toutes les informations possibles sur la Chambre des Secrets et découvrir le passage secret qui permettait d'y accéder. Comme si Hagrid avait l'intelligence et le pouvoir d'y parvenir ! Seul Dumbledore, le professeur de métamorphose, paraissait croire que Hagrid était innocent. C'est lui qui a réussi à convaincre Dippet de garder Hagrid et d'en faire le garde-chasse de l'école. Je crois que Dumbledore avait deviné quelque chose. Il ne semblait pas avoir autant de sympathie pour moi que les autres professeurs…

-Dumbledore a compris à qui il avait affaire ! dit Harry, sans desserrer les dents.

Après le renvoi de Hagrid, il m'a soumis à une surveillance quelque peu agaçante, dit Jedusor d'un ton désinvolte. Je savais qu'il ne serait pas raisonnable d'ouvrir à nouveau la Chambre pendant que j'étais à l'école. Mais je n'avais pas l'intention de perdre le bénéfice de mes longues années de recherche. J'ai donc décidé de laisser derrière moi un journal intime qui conserverait dans ses pages l'être que j'étais à seize ans, pour qu'un jour, avec un peu de chance, je puisse amener quelqu'un d'autre sur mes traces et achever ainsi la noble tâche de Salazar Serpentard.

-Vous n'avez rien achevé du tout, répliqua Harry d'un air triomphant. Personne n'est mort, cette fois-ci, même pas la chatte. Dans quelques heures le philtre de mandragore sera prêt et tous ceux qui ont été pétrifiés reviendront à la vie.

-Je ne t'ai pas encore dit, reprit Jedusor d'une voix tranquille, que tuer des Sang-de-Bourbe ne m'intéresse plus. Depuis plusieurs mois, maintenant, ma nouvelle cible, c'est… toi.

Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

-Imagine ma fureur quand je me suis rendu compte que tu n'avais plus mon journal et que c'était Ginny qui l'avait repris. Elle l'avait vu dans tes mains et s'était mise à paniquer : si jamais le journal te répétait tout ce qu'elle lui avait confié ? Pire encore, s'il te révélait qui avait tordu le cou des coqs ? Alors, cette petite idiote a attendu que le dortoir soit vide et elle est venue te le voler. Mais je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire. Je me doutais bien que tu étais sur la trace de l'héritier de Serpentard. D'après tout ce que Ginny m'avait dit sur toi, je savais que tu serais prêt à tout pour résoudre le mystère, surtout si une de tes meilleures amies se faisait agresser à son tour. Et Ginny m'avait dit que toute l'école était en émoi depuis qu'on savait que tu parlais Fourchelang… Alors, j'ai fait écrire à Ginny son propre message d'adieu sur le mur et je l'ai amenée ici en t'attendant. Elle s'est débattue, elle a crié, elle est devenue insupportable, mais il ne reste plus beaucoup d'énergie vitale en elle : elle en a trop mis dans le journal, c'est-à-dire en moi. Suffisamment en tout cas pour me permettre de me détacher de ses pages et de reprendre une existence autonome. Depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici, elle et moi, je t'ai attendu. Je savais que tu viendrais et j'ai beaucoup de questions à te poser, Harry Potter.

-Quoi, par exemple ? lança Harry, les poings serrés.

-Par exemple, dit Jedusor avec un sourire engageant, comment se fait-il qu'un bébé sans talent magique particulier ait pu vaincre le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ? Comment as-tu réussi à t'en tirer avec une simple cicatrice, alors que les pouvoirs de Voldemort ont été détruits ? Il y avait à présent une étrange lueur rougeâtre dans ses yeux avides.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? dit lentement Harry. Voldemort a vécu après vous.

-Voldemort, dit Jedusor d'une voix douce, est à la fois mon passé, mon présent et mon avenir, Harry Potter… Il sortit de sa poche la baguette magique de Harry et écrivit dans l'air en lettres scintillantes : TOM ELVIS JEDUSOR Puis il fit un mouvement avec la baguette et les lettres de son nom s'assemblèrent dans un ordre différent. À présent, on pouvait lire : JE SUIS VOLDEMORT

-Tu vois ? murmura-t-il. C'est un nom que j'utilisais déjà à Poudlard, pour mes amis les plus proches. Tu crois donc que j'allais accepter le « jeu du sort » qui m'avait donné ce nom immonde de « Jedusor », légué par mon Moldu de père ? Moi, l'héritier par ma mère du sang de Salazar Serpentard qui coule dans mes veines ? Moi, conserver le nom abject d'un misérable Moldu qui m'a abandonné avant même ma naissance, le jour où il a découvert que sa femme était une sorcière ? Non, Harry, je me suis forgé un nouveau nom, et je savais que le temps viendrait où les autres sorciers auraient peur de prononcer ce nom-là, lorsque je serais devenu le plus grand sorcier du monde !

Au bout d'un long moment, Harry se força enfin à parler.

-C'est raté, dit-il d'une voix basse, remplie de haine.

-Qu'est-ce qui est raté ? dit sèchement Jedusor.

Vous n'êtes pas le plus grand sorcier du monde, dit Harry, la respiration précipitée. Désolé de vous décevoir, mais le plus grand sorcier du monde, c'est Albus Dumbledore. Tout le monde est d'accord là-dessus. Même au temps de votre puissance, vous n'avez jamais osé vous attaquer à Poudlard. Dumbledore a tout de suite compris qui vous étiez lorsqu'il vous avait comme élève et il vous fait toujours peur, quel que soit le lieu où vous vous cachez.

Jedusor avait perdu son sourire. Son visage avait quelque chose de repoussant, à présent.

-Dumbledore a été chassé de ce château par mon simple souvenir ! dit-il d'une voix sifflante.

-Il n'est pas aussi loin que vous le pensez !

Jedusor ouvrit la bouche, puis il se figea soudain. Une musique venait de retentir. Il regarda autour de lui : la Chambre était déserte. La musique s'intensifia. C'était une mélodie étrange, effrayante, qui provoquait des frissons le long de l'échine. Bientôt, la musique atteignit une telle intensité que Harry la sentait vibrer dans sa poitrine. Des flammes surgirent alors au sommet du pilier le plus proche. Un oiseau écarlate, de la taille d'un cygne, venait d'apparaître et lançait son chant étrange sous la voûte de la Chambre. Les plumes de sa queue, aussi longues que celles d'un paon, brillaient d'une lueur dorée. Dans ses serres couleur d'or, il tenait une boule de chiffon. Un instant plus tard, l'oiseau vola droit vers Harry, laissa tomber la boule de chiffon à ses pieds et se posa lourdement sur son épaule. Il avait un long bec pointu et doré, et de petits yeux étincelants. L'oiseau s'arrêta alors de chanter et regarda fixement Jedusor.

-C'est un phénix, dit Jedusor en fixant à son tour l'oiseau dans les yeux.

-Fumseck ? murmura Harry.

-Et ça… dit Jedusor qui regardait à présent la boule de chiffon aux pieds de Harry, ça, c'est le vieux Choixpeau magique.

Son rire était si sonore que l'écho le renvoyait dans toute la Chambre, comme si dix personnes avaient ri en même temps.

-Et c'est ça que Dumbledore t'envoie pour te défendre ! Un oiseau chanteur et un vieux chapeau ! Revenons à nos affaires, dit enfin Jedusor avec son large sourire. Nous nous sommes rencontrés deux fois dans ton passé et dans mon avenir. Et ces deux fois-là, je n'ai pas réussi à te tuer. Comment as-tu fait pour survivre ? Dis-le moi. Plus tu parleras, ajouta-t-il d'une voix douce, plus longtemps tu resteras vivant.

-Personne ne sait pourquoi vous avez perdu vos pouvoirs quand vous m'avez attaqué, dit Harry d'un ton abrupt. Je ne le sais pas moi-même. Mais je sais pourquoi vous n'avez pas pu me tuer. C'est parce que ma mère a donné sa vie pour me sauver. Ma mère qui était fille de Moldu, ajouta-t-il en tremblant d'une rage contenue. Elle vous a empêché de me tuer. Et j'ai vu ce que vous étiez vraiment. Je vous ai vu l'année dernière. Vous n'êtes plus qu'un débris, une épave. C'est à peine si vous êtes encore vivant. Voilà où votre pouvoir vous a mené. Vous êtes obligé de vous cacher. Vous êtes repoussant, vous êtes abject !

Le visage de Jedusor se tordit en une grimace. Puis il se força à sourire, d'un horrible sourire.

Soit. Ta mère est morte pour te sauver. Une puissante manière de conjurer le sort. Mais maintenant, je vois bien que tu n'as rien de si extraordinaire, après tout. Je me demandais, vois tu… Car il y a une étrange ressemblance entre nous, Harry Potter. Même toi, tu as dû le remarquer. Nous avons tous les deux du sang moldu, nous sommes tous deux orphelins, élevés par des Moldus. Et probablement les deux seuls qui aient jamais parlé Fourchelang depuis le temps du grand Serpentard lui-même. Même physiquement, nous nous ressemblons… Mais finalement, ce qui t'a sauvé face à moi, c'est la chance, rien d'autre. Voilà tout ce que je voulais savoir. Maintenant. Harry, je vais te donner une petite leçon, dit-il. Nous allons mesurer les pouvoirs de Lord Voldemort, héritier de Salazar Serpentard à ceux du célèbre Harry Potter, muni des meilleures armes que Dumbledore ait pu lui envoyer. Il lança un regard amusé à Fumseck et au Choixpeau magique, puis il s'éloigna.

Jedusor s'arrêta entre les hauts piliers et leva la tête vers le visage en pierre de Serpentard, à demi noyé dans l'obscurité. Jedusor ouvrit grand la bouche et se mit à siffler. Le visage géant de Serpentard se mis alors à bouger, la bouche de pierre s'ouvrir de plus en plus grand, en formant un immense trou noir. Quelque chose remua alors à l'intérieur de la bouche béante, quelque chose qui sortait en rampant de ses profondeurs.

-Fermer les yeux compris directement Rose

Une lourde masse tomba sur le sol en le faisant trembler.

Le trio entends ensuite le basilic foncer vers Harry qui partis en courant

Après un moment à attendre ils entendirent le cris du basilic et ils ne purent se retenir d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir le phénix crever les yeux du serpent

-Non ! hurla Jedusor. Laisse l'oiseau ! Laisse l'oiseau ! Le garçon est derrière toi ! Sens son odeur ! Tue-le !

Le serpent aveugle vacilla, désorienté mais toujours mortel. Fumseck, qui continuait de décrire des cercles autour de lui, lançait son chant angoissant, en donnant par moments des coups de bec sur la tête du serpent dont les yeux morts laissaient échapper des flots de sang noir. La queue du serpent fendit l'air comme un fouet et Harry se baissa pour l'éviter

Tue le garçon ! Laisse l'oiseau ! Le garçon est derrière toi ! Sens-le, sens son odeur !

Harry s'était relevé, prêt à combattre une épée sortant de nul part dans a main . Le Basilic fit un mouvement brutal pour se retourner, son corps s'enroula sur lui-même en heurtant les colonnes et sa tête s'abattit sur Harry. Il prit alors son épée à deux mains et la brandit au-dessus de sa tête. De toutes ses forces, Harry enfonça l'épée jusqu'à la garde dans la gueule du monstre et lui transperça le palais.

-Regardez son bras dis Scorpius en observant un des longs crochets venimeux enfoncé profondément dans la chair du bras d'Harry

Mais bien vite leur attention fut détourné par le serpent qui vacilla et tomba sur le côté, le corps agité de convulsions. Harry glissa le long du mur. Il empoigna le crochet qui répandait le venin dans son sang et l'arracha de son bras. Juste aprés l'oiseau s'approcha de lui et se mit à pleurer . Avec ces quelques gouttes la blessure se refermas comme si rien ne s'était passé . Aprés celà il s'envola dans un bruissement d'ailes, Fumseck tournoya alors au-dessus de Harry et laissa tomber sur ses genoux… le journal intime. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Harry et Jedusor, la baguette toujours levée, regardèrent le petit livre noir. Puis, sans réfléchir, sans hésiter, comme s'il avait toujours eu cette idée en tête, Harry empoigna le crochet du serpent et le plongea au cœur du livre. Il y eut un long hurlement perçant, un hurlement terrifiant. Un flot d'encre jaillit du livre à gros bouillons et ruissela sur les mains de Harry. Jedusor à présent se tordait sur le sol, agitant vainement les bras, criant de toutes ses dernières forces. Et soudain… Il avait disparu. La baguette magique de Harry tomba sur le sol, puis ce fut le silence. On n'entendait plus que le bruit faible et régulier de l'encre qui continuait de couler goutte à goutte du journal intime. Le venin du Basilic avait fait un trou dans le petit livre noir, brûlant les pages baguette magique et le Choixpeau, puis il tira de toutes ses forces la poignée de l'épée pour arracher la lame de la gueule du serpent. Il entendit alors un faible gémissement au fond de la Chambre. Ginny remuait. Harry se précipita. Elle s'était redressée, assise par terre, et regardait d'un air stupéfait l'énorme masse du Basilic mort. Ses yeux se tournèrent ensuite vers Harry et sa robe trempée de sang, puis se fixèrent sur le journal intime qu'il tenait à la main. Elle fut secouée d'un sanglot et des larmes ruisselèrent sur ses joues.

-Harry… Oh, Harry, j'ai essayé de te dire, Tau… l'autre jour… mais je… je ne pouvais pas parler devant Percy. C'était moi, Harry… mais je jure… que je ne voulais pas faire ça… C'est Jedusor qui m'a obligée à… Il m'a imposé son pouvoir et… Comment as-tu fait pour tuer cette… cette chose ? Où est Jedusor ? La dernière chose dont je me souvienne, c'est quand il est sorti de… de son journal…

-Tout est fini, maintenant, dit Harry en lui montrant le gros trou que le crochet du serpent avait percé au milieu du petit livre noir. Jedusor n'existe plus… Ils sont morts tous les deux, lui et le Basilic. Viens, Ginny, sortons d'ici.

-Je vais être renvoyée, se lamenta Ginny tandis que Harry l'aidait à se relever. J'avais tellement attendu le jour où je pourrais enfin entrer à Poudlard… Et maintenant, je vais être obligée de partir… Mes parents vont être furieux…

Les entendant partir dans le couloir afin de rejoindre Ron . Le trio se souris . Après cela ils utilisèrent un sors de lévitation pour sortir et ils rejoinrent leur salle pour rentrer à leur époque

Une semaine plus tard Sun était sortis de l'infirmerie et allais très bien enfin ça c'est ce qu'on pouvais croire en l'observât mes ces 3 meilleurs amis n'étaient pas dupe . Mais après tout que pouvaient ils lui dire pour lui remonter le morale et même en dehors de ça aucuns n'osais aborder le sujet de la marque sur son bras qu'elle dissimulais parfaitement sous les manches de sa robe de sorcière . Seulement actuellement ce n'était pas son occupation premiére . Elle observais de coin de l'œil James se battre gentiment avec Juliette . Fred voyant ça donna un coup de coude dans le ventre de Tim qui failli recracher ce qu'il avais en bouche

-Non mais ça va pas e plein le brun ars que Fred lui fis simplement un geste de tête vers la jeune fille

-Tu sais Tim je me demande quand est ce que c'est 2 là vont arrêter de se tourner autours ainsi dis Fred assez fort pour attirer l'attention de Sun mais aussi celle de Rose , Albus et Scorpius assis à coté d'eux

-C'est vrai affirma Tim ils sont fatiguant

-Quoi vous pensez vraiment que mon frère aime bien Juliette ? Demanda Albus en fixant les 2 gryffondor

-Ça dépend , mais ne dit on pas qui aime bien chati bien souris Fred en voyant l'expression de Sun changer de plus en plus . Après tout c'est leur manière de se tourner autours ils s'ennuie pour se faire remarquer l'un l'autre

-J'ai plu faim soupira Sun en posant sa fourchette puis j'ai un devoir à finir j'ai pris du retard avec mon séjour à l'infirmerie dit-elle simplement en se levant pour quitter la salle tandis que Fred et Tim se fixais

-Je pense qu'elle est prête dis le roux en se levant d'un même homme avec son meilleur ami avant de se diriger aussi vers la porte

-Sun attend la retinrent ils

-Quoi ? Demanda celle-ci en faisant fasse aux 2

-Qu'est ce qui va pas

-Laisse moi réfléchir oh oui j'ai été torturé par un mangemort dit-elle ironiquement

-On ne parle pas de ça . Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec James

-De quoi vous parlez ? Dit-elle en s'efforçant de cacher son rougissement

-Allons Sun ne nous prend pas pour des andouilles il se passe quelques chose

-Non je ...

-Sun dis le Weasley en lui lançant un regard lourd de sens

-Bon ok ça va explosât elle comme si elle avait gardé ça trop pour elle . Je suis amoureuse de lui t'es content là . Je sais pas comment c'est arrivé , nin quand mais toujours est il que ça s'impose de plus en plus à moi . Je suis amoureuse de mon meilleur ami . Par merlin je suis amoureuse de James Sirius Potter dit-elle en se laissant tomber le long du mur . Je suis folle hein

-Oh oui souris Fred en s'asseyant à coté d'elle

-Fred le sermonna Tim en se mettant de l'autre coté

-Quoi c'est mon cousin et je peux te dire qu'il faut avoir un sacré grin pour tomber amoureuse de lui

-Et de la patience confirma le brun beaucoup de patience

-Oh oui ça je le sais dis Sun en éclatant de rire


	24. Chapter 24: baiser d'après match

-Qu'est ce qu'il y avait de si important Harry pour que tu nous convoque tout les 2 dans ton bureau ? Dis Hermione en entrant dans la pièce

-Ça concerne Sun . Vous vous rappelez comment l'âme de Voldemort c'est décomposé quand il essayer de me tuer bébé ? Puis ensuite une partie est entré en moi . Sun à la même chose , une partie de l'âme de Voldemort vis en elle je ne sais comment seulement il pourrais se redévelopper à tout moment

-C'est pourquoi Vanderspray s'en est pris à elle et lui à presque infligé la marque ? Demanda Ron les sourcils froncés

-Oui seulement ce n'est sûrement pas le seul au courant de sa condition . C'est pourquoi on dois vite lu retirer ça

-Pourquoi ne pas faire comme avec toi proposa la roux

-Ron un sortilège de mort tu n'y pense pas , Harry à survécu grâce à la pierre de résurrection c'est tout mais Sun n'y survivra pas . On dois trouver autre chose

-C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de votre aide confirma Harry

-Bien sur qu'on va t'aider . Je vais enquêter au ministère pour voir si il n'y aurai pas de vieux livre qui parle de ça

-Je vais aussi essayer de me renseigner confirma Ron

-Et moi je mènerais mon affaire de mon coté . N'oublier pas qu'on ne dois pas échouer . On dois le faire pour Sun

Pendant ce temps la concerné par la conversation avançais dans poudlard son balai sur l'épaule pour se rendre sur le terrain de Quidditch . Son regard porté sur James et Fred devant elle se disputant gentiment . Depuis sa conversation avec Tim et Fred elle leur avait interdit de parler de quoi que ce sois à James de peur de perdre son amitié mais de leur coté les 2 garçons restais déterminé . Maintenant qu'ils avaient enfin réussi à faire avouer ces sentiments à Sun, le plus dur restait de faire ouvrir les yeux à James mais pour le moment le plus important était leur premier match de l'année contre Serdaigle

-Bonjour à tous retentis la voix Christopher après 2 magnifiques match voici enfin le premier de nos magnifiques lions . Avec son équipe presque inchangé en dehors du départ de notre attrapeur Greg remplacer par la fabuleuse Lily Potter qui risque de nous faire monter les scores tout comme le reste de sa famille

-Et en face d'eux voici qu'arrive les Serdaigle . A leur tête se trouve leur capitaine Dominique Weasley dont leur ancien capitaine lui à donner le rôle sans pour autant quitter l'équipe Alexandre reste bien sur batteur avec Laurent et parmi eux un petit nouveau également , il s'agit de Lorcan Scamander en tant que gardien . Les 2 cousins se serre la main en s'adressant un petit sourire complice ,et voilà que le coup d'envoi est lancé . Potter semble déjà déterminé en tant que capitaine à ramener encore une victoire à Gryffondor car ils attrapent le souafle , fonce vers les anneaux de Serdaigle . Évite un cognarg en renvoyant la balle à Roxanne qui elle même la renvois à Sun qui la renvois à James et il marque déjà 10 points pour Gryffondor ...

-... Gryffondor semble plus en forme que jamais après ces vacances. Plus particulièrement leur capitaine qui ne s'arrête quasiment pas de marquer des but malgré les ripostes très bien gérer de Serdaigle . Mais il semblerais que le vif d'or viens de faire son apparition car Brice et Lily viennent tout 2 de partir comme des flèches . Ils sont au coude à coude , la fin de e match semble tendu . Lily tend le bras mais la petite balle change d'un coup de direction et Brice l'intercepte au passage . Laissez nous donc 2 minutes pour recompter les points ... C'est bien cela si nous ajoutons 150 points à Serdaigle , Gryffondor reste toujours en tête de 30 points et l'emporte de donc souris l'aîné Jordan

Une explosion de joie se fit alors dans dans les gradins rouge et or tandis que l'équipe redescendais sur terre pour s'ètraigner

-T'inquiète pas Lil's c'est pas grave la rassura son frère l'important c'est qu'on ai gagné . Je suis sur que tu l'attrapera

-Tu le pense vraiment ? Lui sourit elle pleine d'espoirs

-Bien sur dit-il avant de continuer à féliciter son équipe

-James retentis alors une voix dans son dos

Mais l'aîné Potter eu à peine le temps de se retourner que Juliette lui sauta au cou et plaqua ces lèvres sur les siennes . Le garçon fut un peu pris au dépourvu mais finalement se détendis passa ces mains autours de la taille de la jeune fille et répondis à son baiser sous les acclamations des membres de son équipes voyant ça Fred se retourna instinctivement vers Tim qui courrais déjà après Sun que personne n'avais remarqué partir précipitamment

-C'est pas vrai soupira la Roux en suivant ces 2 meilleurs amis

-Sun attend nous dirent Fred et Tim en même temps rattrapant la jeune fille à l'entrée du château

Celle-ci s'arrêta alors un instant toujours dos à eux . Ces épaules se levèrent assez fort signe qu'elle prenais une grande inspiration puis elle se retourna vers eux . Le visage fermé . Seuls ces yeux brillant aurais pu trahir son état . Mais Sun restait Sun . La jeune fille forte qui s'est toujours refusé à être faible devant les autres .

-Oui ? Dit-elle simplement

-Sun, ne joue pas à ça avec nous dis Tim

-Quoi dit-elle simplement . Tu veux que je dise quoi ? Vous l'avez dis vous même ils s'aiment bien alors tant qu'ils sont heureux . C'est très bien pour eux

-Sun ...

-C'est bon Fred . Tu sais la personne qu'on aime ne nous aime pas toujours en retours c'est la vie c'est comme ça . Vous savez quoi ? On devrais aller prendre notre douche et allez manger un on repas dit-elle avec un faux sourire avant de rentrer dans le vestiaire des filles

-Je déteste quand elle fait ça soupira Tim en se retournant vers Fred . Quand elle fais genre que tout va bien et que la vie est toujours belle alors qu'elle est la preuve vivante du contraire

-Je sais soupira le roux . Mais on ne peux rien y faire . Si James à choisi Juliette alors on dois l'accepter

Pendant ce temps là de l'autre coté de la porte du vestiaire des filles , Sun c'était laissé retomber au sol toujours adossé à la porte . Observant une larme couler sur sa marque des ténèbres . Elle se détestais tellement et se sentais si seule . Ça lui était venu plus d'une fois à l'esprit cette année qu'elle serais mieux en rejoignant son père mais elle tenais bon pour Jade . La seule qui ai réellement besoin d'elle .

Pourtant lorsqu'elle ressortis doucher de cette pièce c'est un tout autre visage qu'elle montras un visage souriant et enjoué et personne ne remarqua les jointures de ces doigts devenus blanches à force des serrer les poings lorsqu'elle rejoint ces amis à la tables des Gryffondor dont James tenant la main de Juliette dans la sienne

Le lendemain en pleine nuit Rusard se trouvant à l'autre bout du château personne ne vis un trio de quatrième année se promener dans les couloirs avant de disparaître derrière une tapisserie

-Regarder dis Albus quelques années dans le passé . On dirais que les 3 éme années ont cours avec Hagrid dit-il en pointant le groupe sortant dans le parc

-Bah suivons le dis directement Scorpius mais il fut bloquer tout comme Albus par Rose qui les attrapas tout les 2 par les bras

-Vous avez vu ça dit-elle en se penchant pour ramasser un papier qui traînais par terre

Les 2 garçons se penchèrent alors au dessus de son épaule pour voir un avis de recherche

-Un innocent en prison dis tristement Albus en fixant Sirius Black sur l'image

-Je sais dis Scorpius en soupirant mais on ne peux rien y changer . Venez on ferais mieux de rejoindre nos parents dit-il en partant vers l'extérieur

Arriver là-bas ils se mêlèrent à la foule d'élèves placé autours d'Hagrid observant Harry s'approcher d'un Hippogriffe

-C'est Buck dis Albus emballé

-C'est vrai je me rappelle de lui . Oncle Harry nous laissais toujours jouer avec lui si ils nous surveillais . Il était vraiment adorable

-Était ? Qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? Demanda Scorpius

-Il est mort de vieillesse dis Albus . Lily en à pleurer pendant des jours alors qu'elle n'avais encore que 5 ans . Même les blagues de James n'arrivais pas à la faire rire

-J'imagine dis l'héritier Malfoy en observant la créature s'envoler avec Harry sur son dos

Tous les élèves l'observèrent ensuite voler un bon moment avant de revenir sur terre

Beau travail, Harry ! s'exclama Hagrid, tandis que tout le monde, sauf Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle, applaudissait bruyamment.

-C'est très facile, dit Drago visiblement pas aussi emballé que les autres élèves . C'est forcément facile, si Potter y est arrivé… Je parie que tu n'es absolument pas dangereux, ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à l'hippogriffe. N'est-ce pas, espèce de grosse brute repoussante ?

Tout se passa alors en un éclair. La griffe de l'animal fendit l'air, Drago poussa un hurlement perçant et, une fraction de seconde plus tard, Hagrid s'efforçait à grand-peine de remettre son collier à Buck qui essayait de se jeter sur Malfoy. Ce dernier était recroquevillé dans l'herbe et une tache de sang s'élargissait sur sa robe de sorcier, sous le regard des autres élèves saisis de panique. -Je meurs ! hurla Drago. Regardez, je meurs ! Cette bestiole m'a tué !

-Tu ne meurs pas du tout ! répliqua Hagrid qui était devenu livide. Aidez-moi, il faut le sortir d'ici. Hermione courut ouvrir la porte de la barrière pendant que Hagrid hissait sans peine Malfoy sur son épaule.

-Pourquoi il dois toujours faire des trucs comme ça soupira Scorpius en observant le groupe d'élève suivre Hagrid jusqu'au château

Rose et Albus s'observèrent à cette phrase pour échanger la même pensé . Celle de comprendre à quel point Scorpius n'est pas comme son père

Mais il n'eurent pas le temps d'en ajouter plus que tout tournas autours d'eux

-Il fait nuit constata Rose . On devrais rentrer dans le château avant de se faire punir dans une époque qui n'est pas la notre .

Les 2 garçons approuvèrent d'un signe de tête et se mire à la suivre

-Que faites vous là hurla une voix dans leur dos alors qu'ils commençais à parcourirent les couloirs . Les 3 se crispèrent donc d'un coup pour ensuite faire face à Rusard . Tout les élèves doivent rejoindre la grande salle alors dépêcher vous dit-il en les poussant dans le dos

-C'est bien notre veine , on arrive à l'ignorer dans notre époque mais à ce faire prendre ici souffla Albus à Scorpius

-Il y à plus grave leur souffla Rose . Pourquoi les professeurs obligerais les élèves à venir dans la grande salle en pleine nuit sauf si il avait un danger ?

-C'est vrai mais je pense qu'on va en savoir la raison dis Scorpius en observant le groupe d'élèves rassemblé devant les professeurs

-Les professeurs et moi-même devons fouiller systématiquement le château, annonça Dumbledore tandis que les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick fermaient toutes les portes qui donnaient accès à la Grande Salle. Je crains que, pour votre propre sécurité, il soit nécessaire que vous passiez la nuit ici. Je demande aux préfets de monter la garde aux portes de la Grande Salle et je confie au préfet et à la préfète-en-chef le soin d'organiser les choses. Tout incident devra m'être immédiatement signalé, ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à Percy qui paraissait gonflé d'orgueil et d'importance. Vous demanderez à l'un des fantômes de me transmettre un message en cas de besoin.

Le professeur Dumbledore s'apprêtait à quitter la Grande Salle, mais il se ravisa soudain. -J'oubliais, dit-il, vous allez avoir besoin de… Il fit un geste négligent avec sa baguette magique et aussitôt, les longues tables s'envolèrent pour s'aligner contre les murs. Un autre coup de baguette et le sol se couvrit de centaines de gros sacs de couchage moelleux, d'une couleur violette.

-Dormez bien, dit le professeur Dumbledore en refermant la porte derrière lui. Un grand brouhaha s'éleva immédiatement dans la Grande Salle.

Les Gryffondor étaient en train de raconter ce qui s'était passé aux élèves des autres maisons.

-Sirius Black à été vu dans le château disais certain

-Il parais qu'il à essayer d'attaquer plusieurs élèves disais d'autres

Albus écoutais donc les poings serré lui qui connaissais la vrai histoire de Sirius Black ça l'énervais encore plus toutes ces fausses rumeurs sur lui . Il tournas ensuite la tête vers son père qui ne semblais pas du tout s'en offusquer . Il ne semblais même pas très rassuré . La seule raison qu'il trouva à cela c'est qu'actuellement lui aussi ne devais pas savoir la vérité sur son parrain . Le cadet Potter vis ensuite son oncle Percy ordonner à tout le monde d'aller ce coucher . Mais bien vite il disparu de même que tout les élèves . Le temps venais encore d'avancer tout seul et la grande salle était rouverte

-Venez on dois trouver nos parents dis Rose en sortant précipitamment

-La cape d'invisibilité se dirige vers dehors annonça Albus en observant le vide

-Bien alors nous te suivons dis Scorpius

Le trio avança donc ainsi discrètement jusqu'à la cabane de chez Hagrid dans laquelle Hermione , Ron et Harry s'engouffrèrent. Le trio se rapprocha ensuite de la fenétre pour aller écouter leur conversation

-Vous voulez du thé ? Demanda Hargrid. Ses mains tremblaient lorsqu'il prit la bouilloire.

-Où est Buck ? demanda Hermione d'une voix hésitante.

-Je… Je l'ai sorti, répondit Hagrid en renversant du lait sur la table. Il est attaché dans le potager. J'ai pensé qu'il aimerait bien voir les arbres et respirer un peu d'air frais avant… Ses mains tremblaient si violemment que le pot au lait lui échappa et se brisa sur le sol.

-Je vais arranger ça, Hagrid, dit Hermione qui se dépêcha d'essuyer par terre.

-Il y a un autre pot dans le buffet, dit Hagrid en s'asseyant et en s'essuyant le front d'un revers de manche. Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard désolé.

-Est-ce qu'on peut faire quelque chose, Hagrid ? demanda Harry d'un ton décidé. Dumbledore…

-Il a essayé, répondit Hagrid. Mais il n'a pas le pouvoir d'annuler une décision de la Commission. Il leur a dit que Buck n'était pas dangereux, mais ils ont peur… Vous connaissez Lucius Malfoy… J'imagine qu'il les a menacés. Et Macnair, le bourreau, est un vieil ami de Malfoy… Mais au moins, ça ira vite… Et je serai à côté de lui… Hagrid, la gorge nouée, jetait des regards autour de lui, comme s'il cherchait désespérément le moindre espoir auquel se raccrocher. Dumbledore va venir quand… quand ça se produira… Il m'a écrit ce matin. Il m'a dit qu'il veut… être avec moi. Un grand homme, Dumbledore…

Hermione, qui avait fouillé dans le buffet pour chercher un autre pot au lait, laissa échapper un sanglot étouffé. Elle se redressa, le pot à la main, en se retenant à grand-peine de pleurer.

-Nous aussi, on va rester avec vous, dit-elle. Mais Hagrid hocha sa tête hirsute.

-Il faut que vous retourniez au château, répliqua-t-il. Je vous l'ai dit, je ne veux pas que vous regardiez ça. Et de toute façon, vous ne devriez pas être ici… Si Fudge et Dumbledore te voient dehors sans autorisation, Harry, tu auras de gros ennuis. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient à présent sur les joues d'Hermione, mais elle les cacha à Hagrid en s'affairant à préparer le thé. Soudain, au moment où elle prenait la bouteille de lait pour remplir le pot, elle poussa un cri perçant.

-Ron ! C'est… C'est incroyable ! Croûtard ! Ron la regarda bouche bée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Hermione se précipita vers la table et retourna le pot au lait. Criant et se débattant frénétiquement, un rat glissa alors du pot et tomba sur la table.

-Croûtard ! dit Ron d'une voix blanche. Croûtard, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? Il attrapa le rat qui continuait de se débattre et le regarda à la lumière.

-Hé les gars quelqu'un viens intervient Scorpius en regardant derrière lui

-Venez allons nous cacher plus loin proposa Albus

Quelques secondes plus tard ils virent 'autre trio sortir par la porte de derrière de la cabane fin de ne pas se faire voir par les hommes avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt interdite

-Ils ont vraiment pensé à assassiner Buck dis Rose doucement aux 2 garçons . Mais c'est Horrible

-Remarque ça ne m'étonne pas de mon grand père soupira Scorpius tandis qu'Albus compatis ayant déjà rencontré le vieil homme aigri qu'il est

Ils s'empressèrent ensuite de suivre leurs parents qui remontais vers le château mais sudain un bruit assez puissant provint du jardin de Hagrid. Il y eut un mélange de voix indistinctes, un moment de silence, puis, brusquement, le sifflement caractéristique d'une hache qui s'abattait dans un choc sourd.

-Quoi dis Rose en ouvrant difficilement la bouche comment ils ont pu le tuer mais qu'on le connais dans notre futur ?

-J'en sais rien dis Albus tout aussi sous le choc

Ils se retournèrent ensuite vers Harry qui essayais de revenir vers chez Hagrid mais les 2 autres l'en empêchèrent et d'un bond le rat de Ron sauta de ces mains avant de se mettre à courir poursuivis par le chat qui semblais être celui d'Hermione vu sa réaction . Ron se mit donc à les poursuivre suivis des 2 autres

-Laisse-le tranquille ! Allez, va-t'en ! Croûtard, viens ici ! Il y eut un bruit sourd. Je t'ai eu ! File d'ici, sale chat !

Harry et Hermione faillirent tomber sur Ron. Ils parvinrent de justesse à s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de lui. Ron était étalé par terre, mais Croûtard se trouvait à nouveau dans sa poche et il le serrait des deux mains contre sa poitrine.

-Ron… Reviens sous… la cape… haleta Hermione. Dumbledore… le ministre… ils peuvent arriver à tout moment… Mais avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de se couvrir de la cape, ils entendirent comme un bruit de galop. Un énorme chien d'un noir de jais, aux yeux délavés, surgit alors de l'obscurité. Harry essaya de sortir sa baguette magique, mais trop tard… Le chien fit un bond gigantesque et atterrit sur sa poitrine. Harry fut projeté en arrière dans un tourbillon de poils.

-Un chien dis Scorpius en levant un sourcil

-Non un animingus confirmât Rose

-L'animingus de Sirius Black fini Albus

Il fit ensuite demi-tour pour repartir à l'assaut. Ron était debout, à présent. Il tendit la main pour écarter Harry de la trajectoire du chien et, lorsque celui-ci bondit à nouveau, ses mâchoires se refermèrent sur le bras de Ron. Harry plongea sur l'animal et saisit une touffe de poils, mais le chien emporta Ron aussi facilement que s'il avait traîné une poupée de chiffon. Une branche s'abattit ensuite sur la tête d'Harry ils étaient sous le saul cogneur Et là, au pied du tronc, le chien tirait Ron à travers un grand trou qui s'ouvrait entre les racines. Ron se débattait de toutes ses forces, mais sa tête et son torse disparaissaient peu à peu.

-Ron ! hurla Harry en essayant de le suivre, mais une grosse branche l'obligea à reculer. Ils ne voyaient plus à présent qu'une jambe de Ron qu'il avait accrochée à une racine dans un ultime effort pour empêcher le chien de l'emporter. Un horrible craquement retentit alors comme un coup de feu. La jambe de Ron s'était cassée et, un instant plus tard, son pied disparut à l'intérieur de l'arbre.

-Harry, il faut aller chercher du secours ! s'exclama Hermione. Elle aussi saignait. Le Saule cogneur l'avait blessée à l'épaule.

-Non ! On n'a pas le temps, ce monstre est suffisamment grand pour le dévorer…

-On n'arrivera jamais à passer sans aide… Une autre branche s'abattit sur eux, ses rameaux serrés comme un poing.

-Si ce chien a pu passer, nous aussi, on devrait y arriver, dit Harry, le souffle court, en essayant de se faufiler entre les branches déchaînées qui s'agitaient en tous sens.

-Au secours, au secours… murmura précipitamment Hermione en dansant sur place, sans savoir quoi faire. S'il vous plaît… Mais il était impossible de s'approcher des racines de l'arbre sans recevoir un coup dans la figure. Le chat d'Hermione se précipita alors vers l'arbre. Il ondula entre les branches comme un serpent et posa ses pattes avant sur le nœud d'une racine à la base du tronc. Soudain, l'arbre s'immobilisa, comme pétrifié. Plus une seule feuille ne remuait.

-Pattenrond ! murmura Hermione, décontenancée. Comment savait-il… ?

Mais il ne cherchèrent pas à en savoir plus , Harry se précipita dans le trou suivis d'Hermione . Le trio attendis ensuite un peu avant de les suivre . Ils arrivèrent ensuite dans une pièce poussiéreuse

-On est dans la cabane hurlante constat Scorpius en regardant par la fenêtre

-Pourtant mon père nous as déjà tout dis sur cette cabane pourquoi ils nous à pas parler de se passage

-Pour éviter que les maraudeur ne l'empreinte tout le temps déclara Rose avec logique . Venez on devrais aller à l'étage pour écouter la conversation discrètement au cas ou ils sorts qu'on ne se fasse pas prendre

-C'est pas une mauvaise idée

-Je te remercie dis Rose sarcastique en regardant le blond . Arrivé en haut il aperçurent un léger trou dans le plancher et il se penchèrent tous pour voir Harry et Hermione entrer dans la pièce

-Ron… Comment tu te sens ?

-Où est le chien ?

Ce n'est pas un chien, gémit Ron, les mâchoires serrées par la douleur. Harry, c'est un piège… Le chien, c'est lui… C'est un Animagus… Ron fixait quelque chose derrière Harry. Celui-ci se retourna. L'homme qui se tenait dans l'ombre claqua la porte derrière lui. Une masse de cheveux sales et emmêlés lui tombait sur les épaules. Sans ses yeux qui brillaient au creux de ses orbites sombres et profondes, on aurait pu penser qu'il s'agissait d'un cadavre. Sa peau cireuse était tellement tendue sur les os de son visage qu'on croyait voir une tête de mort. Un rictus découvrait ses dents jaunes. C'était Sirius Black.

-Expelliarmus ! lança-t-il d'une voix rauque en pointant vers eux la baguette magique de Ron. Harry et Hermione furent aussitôt désarmés. Leurs baguettes magiques leur sautèrent des mains et Black les attrapa au vol. Puis il s'avança en fixant Harry.

-Je pensais bien que tu viendrais aider ton ami, lança-t-il de sa voix gutturale. On aurait dit qu'il avait perdu depuis longtemps l'habitude de parler et que sa voix avait du mal à retrouver un timbre normal. Ton père aurait fait la même chose pour moi. Très courageux de ta part de ne pas être allé chercher un professeur. Je t'en suis reconnaissant… Ça va rendre les choses beaucoup plus faciles…

Le visage d'Harry devint dés ce moment haineux et il s'avança d'un pas vers Sirius

-Non, Harry, souffla Hermione, comme pétrifiée. Ron, qui s'était relevé tant bien que mal pour aider Hermione à retenir Harry, vacilla sur place, le teint encore plus pâle. Il trouva cependant la force de s'adresser à Black.

-Si vous voulez tuer Harry, il faudra nous tuer aussi ! dit-il sur un ton de défi.

Une lueur brilla dans les yeux sombres de Black.

-Allonge-toi, dit-il à Ron d'une voix douce. Tu vas te faire encore plus mal à la jambe.

-Vous m'avez entendu ? insista Ron en se cramponnant à Harry pour ne pas tomber. Vous devrez nous tuer tous les trois.

-Il n'y aura qu'un seul meurtre, ce soir, dit Black. Son sourire s'élargit.

-Et pourquoi ça ? lança Harry en essayant de se dégager de Ron et d'Hermione qui le tenaient toujours. Vous n'avez pas eu ce genre de scrupule, la dernière fois. Vous n'avez pas hésité à tuer tous ces Moldus pour assassiner Pettigrow… Qu'est-ce qui se passe, vous vous êtes ramolli, à Azkaban ?

\- Harry ! gémit Hermione. Tais-toi !

-IL A TUÉ MON PÈRE ET MA MÈRE ! rugit Harry. Dans un brusque mouvement, il parvint à s'arracher à l'étreinte de Ron et d'Hermione et bondit sur Black.

Sans doute surpris par la réaction stupide de Harry, Sirius ne leva pas ses baguettes magiques à temps. Harry lui saisit le poignet et fit dévier la pointe des baguettes. De son autre main, il lui donna un coup de poing sur la tempe et ils tombèrent tous les deux contre le mur. Hermione et Ron s'étaient mis à hurler. Un éclair aveuglant jaillit des baguettes magiques que Sirius tenait toujours dans sa main. Un jet d'étincelles passa à quelques centimètres du visage de Harry. . La main libre de Sirius Black s'agrippa alors à la gorge de Harry…

Non… dit-il dans un sifflement. J'ai attendu trop longtemps… Les doigts de Black se resserrèrent. Harry, les lunettes de travers, suffoquait. Soudain, Hermione donna un coup de pied à Sirius. Avec un grognement de douleur, Black lâcha Harry. Ron s'était jeté sur la main dans laquelle il tenait les baguettes magiques et elles tombèrent sur le sol…

Pattenrond s'était joint à la mêlée. Ses griffes s'enfoncèrent dans le bras de Harry qui parvint, d'une secousse, à lui faire lâcher prise, mais Pattenrond se rua alors sur sa baguette magique.

NE TOUCHE PAS À ÇA ! rugit Harry. Il lança un coup de pied au chat qui fit un bond de côté en crachant férocement. Harry saisit sa baguette et se retourna.

-Écartez-vous ! cria-t-il à Ron et à Hermione. Hermione, haletante, la lèvre en sang, s'éloigna de Sirius Black en attrapant au passage sa baguette magique et celle de Ron. Celui-ci se traîna jusqu'au lit et s'y laissa tomber, hors d'haleine, le teint verdâtre, les mains crispées sur sa jambe cassée.

-Tu vas me tuer, Harry ? murmura-t-il. Harry s'immobilisa devant lui et le regarda en le menaçant de sa baguette. Une ecchymose se formait peu à peu autour de l'œil gauche de Black et son nez saignait.

Vous avez tué mes parents, dit Harry, la voix légèrement tremblante, mais la main qui tenait la baguette ne tremblait pas. Black leva vers lui ses yeux profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites.

-Je ne le nie pas, dit-il, très calme. Mais si tu connaissais toute l'histoire… -

-Toute l'histoire ? répéta Harry. Vous les avez vendus à Voldemort, c'est tout ce que je sais !

-Il faut que tu m'écoutes, dit Black, d'une voix soudain tendue. Tu le regretteras si tu ne le fais pas… Tu ne comprends pas…

-Je comprends beaucoup mieux que vous ne le croyez, dit Harry d'une voix qui tremblait de plus en plus. Vous, vous ne l'avez jamais entendue, ma mère… ma mère qui essayait d'empêcher Voldemort de me tuer… Et c'est vous qui avez fait ça… C'est vous… Avant d'avoir eu le temps de prononcer un mot de plus , Pattenrond sauta d'un bond sur la poitrine de Sirius et s'y allongea à la place du cœur. Black cilla et regarda le chat.

-Va-t'en, murmura-t-il en essayant de repousser Pattenrond. Black était par terre, au pied du mur, les bras en croix. Le souffle saccadé, il regarda Harry s'approcher de lui, la baguette magique pointée sur sa poitrine. Mais le chat enfonça ses griffes dans la robe de Black et refusa de bouger. Il tourna alors son horrible tête écrasée vers Harry et le regarda de ses yeux jaunes. Hermione laissa échapper un sanglot. Harry, sa baguette magique fermement serrée entre ses doigts, regarda Black et Pattenrond. Harry leva sa baguette. Les secondes s'écoulaient et Harry restait toujours là, immobile, la baguette levée. Sirius le regardait, Pattenrond toujours sur sa poitrine. On entendait la respiration haletante de Ron, étendu sur le lit. Hermione, elle, restait silencieuse. Il y eut alors des bruits de pas étouffés au rez-de-chaussée. Quelqu'un était entré dans la maison.

-ON EST ICI ! hurla soudain Hermione. ON EST ICI AVEC SIRIUS BLACK ! VITE !

Sirius eut un sursaut qui faillit faire tomber Pattenrond. Harry crispa les doigts sur la baguette . Mais des bruits de pas précipités retentissaient dans l'escalier et Harry ne bougeait toujours pas. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée dans une pluie d'étincelles rouges et Harry se retourna au moment où un homme entrât dans la pièce

-C'est le garçon qu'on à rencontré à l'époque de ton grand père constat Scorpius

-Oui c'est le père de Teddy confirma Rose . C'est Remus Lupin

Le teint livide, brandissant sa baguette magique. D'un regard rapide, il vit Ron allongé sur le lit, Hermione recroquevillée près de la porte, Harry qui menaçait Sirius de sa baguette et Black lui-même, affalé aux pieds de Harry, le visage ensanglanté.

-Expelliarmus ! cria Lupin. La baguette de Harry lui sauta à nouveau des mains. Celles que tenait Hermione s'envolèrent également et Lupin les attrapa toutes les trois d'un geste vif. Il s'approcha ensuite de Sirius, Pattenrond toujours allongé sur sa poitrine dans une attitude protectrice. Alors, Remus parla d'une voix étrange, une voix qui trahissait une émotion contenue.

-Où est-il, Sirius ? regarda alors Remus perdu et regarda à nouveau Sirius dont le visage était dépourvu d'expression. Pendant quelques instants, il ne fit pas le moindre geste. Puis, lentement, il leva la main et montra Ron. Déconcerté, Harry tourna les yeux vers Ron qui paraissait stupéfait.

-Mais, dans ce cas… murmura Lupin en observant Black avec une telle intensité qu'il semblait vouloir lire dans ses pensées… Pourquoi ne s'est-il pas montré avant ? À moins que… Les yeux de Lupin s'agrandirent comme s'il voyait soudain quelque chose derrière Black, quelque chose que personne d'autre ne pouvait voir. À moins que ce soit lui qui… À moins que vous ayez changé de… sans me le dire ? Lentement, sans quitter Lupin des yeux, Black hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

-Professeur Lupin, intervint Harry d'une voix forte. Qu'est-ce qui… Mais il n'acheva pas sa question, car ce qu'il vit le stupéfia. Remus abaissa sa baguette magique, puis il s'approcha de Sirius, lui prit la main et l'aida à se relever, obligeant Pattenrond à sauter à terre. Lorsque Black fut debout, Lupin l'étreignit comme un frère.

-CE N'EST PAS VRAI ! hurla Hermione. Remus lâcha Sirius et se tourna vers elle. Vous… Vous… balbutiait Hermione, les yeux exorbités, en pointant le doigt sur Lupin.

-Hermione…

-Vous et lui !

-Hermione, calmez-vous…

-Je n'ai rien dit à personne ! s'écria Hermione d'une voix aiguë. J'ai gardé le secret…

-Hermione, écoutez-moi, je vous en prie ! s'exclama Lupin. Je vais vous expliquer…

-Je vous ai fait confiance ! Hurla Harry à Remus, la voix frémissante d'indignation. Et en fait, vous étiez son ami !

-Vous vous trompez, dit Lupin. Pendant douze ans, je n'ai pas été l'ami de Sirius, mais maintenant, je le suis… Laissez-moi vous expliquer…

-NON ! s'exclama Hermione. Harry, ne crois pas ce qu'il te dit, c'est lui qui a aidé Black à s'introduire dans le château, lui aussi veut te tuer… C'est un Loup-garou !

Il y eut un silence pesant. Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers Lupin qui semblait étonnamment calme, malgré la pâleur de son visage.

-D'habitude, vous êtes plus brillante que ça, Hermione, dit-il. Là, vous n'avez qu'une seule bonne réponse sur trois. Je n'ai pas aidé Sirius à pénétrer dans le château et je n'ai pas la moindre intention de tuer Harry… Un étrange frémissement agita son visage.

-En revanche, reprit-il, je reconnais que je suis un loup-garou. Ron fit un effort méritoire pour se relever, mais il retomba avec un gémissement de douleur.

Lupin s'avança vers lui, l'air inquiet, mais Ron balbutia :

-Arrière, loup-garou ! Lupin s'immobilisa. Puis, au prix d'un effort manifeste, il se tourna vers Hermione et demanda :

-Depuis quand savez-vous ?

-Depuis longtemps, murmura Hermione. Depuis que le professeur Rogue nous a donné ce devoir à faire…

-Il en serait ravi, répondit Lupin, glacial. Il l'a donné en espérant que quelqu'un comprendrait la signification de mes symptômes. Avez-vous consulté le calendrier lunaire et constaté que j'étais toujours malade au moment de la pleine lune ? Ou avez-vous compris que l'épouvantard se changeait en lune chaque fois qu'il me voyait ?

-Les deux, répondit Hermione à voix basse. Lupin eut un rire forcé. Ŕ

-Je n'ai jamais rencontré une sorcière de votre âge aussi intelligente que vous, Hermione.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, murmura Hermione. Si j'avais été un peu plus intelligente, j'aurais raconté à tout le monde qui vous étiez !

-Mais ils le savent déjà, répondit Lupin. Les professeurs en tout cas.

-Dumbledore vous a engagé en sachant que vous étiez un loup-garou ? dit Ron, suffoqué. Il est fou ?

-Certains professeurs l'ont pensé, dit Lupin. Il a eu beaucoup de mal à convaincre certains de mes collègues qu'on pouvait me faire confiance…

-ET IL AVAIT TORT ! s'écria Harry. VOUS L'AVEZ AIDÉ DÈS LE DÉBUT, ajouta-t-il en montrant Sirius Black du doigt.

Celui-ci avait traversé la pièce et s'était jeté sur le lit à baldaquin, le visage enfoui dans ses mains tremblantes. Pattenrond sauta à côté de lui et vint se blottir sur ses genoux en ronronnant. Ron s'écarta d'eux, les mains toujours crispées sur sa jambe.

-Je n'ai pas aidé Sirius, dit Lupin. Si vous voulez bien me laisser une chance de m'expliquer… Tenez… Il sépara les baguettes magiques de Harry, de Ron et d'Hermione et les lança chacune à son propriétaire. Harry, stupéfait, attrapa la sienne. Voilà, poursuivit Lupin en glissant sa propre baguette dans sa ceinture. Vous êtes armés, nous ne le sommes pas. Vous allez m'écouter, maintenant ?

-Si ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez aidé, dit Harry en lançant un regard furieux à Black, comment saviez-vous qu'il était ici ?

-La carte, répondit Lupin. La carte du Maraudeur. J'étais en train de l'étudier dans mon bureau…

-Vous savez vous en servir ? demanda Harry d'un air soupçonneux.

-Bien sûr que je sais m'en servir, répliqua Lupin avec un geste d'impatience. J'en suis un des auteurs. Lunard, c'est moi, c'est comme ça que mes amis me surnommaient quand j'étais élève à Poudlard.

-Vous êtes un des auteurs de…

-Ce soir, je l'ai observée attentivement car j'étais sûr que vous tenteriez de sortir du château avec Ron et Hermione pour aller voir Hagrid avant l'exécution de l'hippogriffe. Et j'avais raison, n'est-ce pas ? Il s'était mis à faire les cent pas dans la pièce en les regardant alternativement. Ses pieds soulevaient de petits nuages de poussière sur le plancher. Je pensais que vous aviez dû vous cacher sous la cape de votre père, Harry…

-Comment se fait-il que vous connaissiez l'existence de cette cape ?

-Si vous saviez combien de fois j'ai vu James disparaître dessous… Mais même dissimulés sous une cape d'invisibilité, vous apparaissiez sur la carte du Maraudeur. Je vous ai vus traverser le parc et entrer dans la cabane de Hagrid. Vingt minutes plus tard, vous avez quitté Hagrid et vous êtes revenus vers le château. Mais quelqu'un d'autre vous accompagnait à ce moment-là.

-Quoi ? dit Harry. Pas du tout !

-Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, reprit Lupin qui continua de faire les cent pas sans prendre garde à l'interruption de Harry. J'ai cru que la carte se trompait. Comment pouvait-il se trouver avec vous ? - Il n'y avait personne avec nous ! s'exclama Harry.

-Et puis j'ai vu un autre point noir qui se précipitait vers vous. La petite étiquette indiquait Sirius Black… Je l'ai vu qui vous heurtait de plein fouet. Je l'ai vu traîner deux d'entre vous sous le Saule cogneur…

-Un seulement ! s'écria Ron avec colère.

-Non, Ron, dit Lupin en se tournant vers lui. Deux. Est-ce que je pourrais voir le rat ?

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que Croûtard vient faire là-dedans ?

Tout, répondit Lupin. Est-ce que je pourrais le voir ? Ron hésita, puis il plongea la main dans sa poche. Croûtard apparut en se débattant de toutes ses forces. Ron dut l'attraper par la queue pour l'empêcher de fuir. Pattenrond se dressa sur les genoux de Black en lançant une sorte de sifflement. Lupin s'approcha alors de Ron et regarda fixement Croûtard en retenant sa respiration.

-Quoi ? répéta Ron, l'air effaré, en serrant Croûtard contre lui. Qu'est-ce que mon rat vient faire là-dedans ?

-Ce n'est pas un rat, dit Sirius Black de sa voix rauque.

-Bien sûr que si, c'est un rat.

-Non, dit Lupin à voix basse. C'est un sorcier.

-Un Animagus, ajouta Black. Il s'appelle Peter Pettigrow.

-Vous êtes complètement cinglés tous les deux, dit Harry.

-Ridicule ! dit Hermione d'une voix faible.

-Peter Pettigrow est mort, c'est lui qui l'a tué il y a douze ans, dit Harry en montrant Black dont le visage était agité de tics.

-J'avais l'intention de le faire, grogna-t-il en découvrant ses dents jaunes. Mais le petit Peter a réussi à m'avoir… Et ce soir, il ne m'aura pas ! Sirius se jeta alors sur Croûtard en faisant tomber Pattenrond. Ron poussa un hurlement de douleur lorsque Sirius Black tomba sur sa jambe cassée.

-Sirius ! NON ! hurla Lupin en se précipitant sur Black qu'il tira en arrière. ATTENDS ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça comme ça… Il faut qu'ils comprennent… Nous devons leur expliquer…

-On leur expliquera après ! gronda Black en essayant de repousser Lupin. Il tendait vainement la main vers Croûtard qui poussait de petits cris de goret en griffant le cou et le visage de Ron dans ses efforts pour s'enfuir.

-Ils… ont… le… droit… de tout… savoir, haleta Lupin qui retenait Black de toutes ses forces. Pour Ron, c'était un compagnon ! Il y a même certaines choses que je n'ai pas encore comprises ! Et Harry… Tu dois la vérité à Harry, Sirius ! Black cessa de se débattre, ses yeux caves toujours fixés sur Croûtard que Ron immobilisait entre ses mains griffées, mordues, sanglantes.

-Très bien, répondit Black sans quitter le rat des yeux. Dis-leur ce que tu voudras. Mais dépêche-toi, Remus. Je veux enfin commettre le meurtre pour lequel on m'a mis en prison…

-Vous êtes fous à lier, tous les deux, dit Ron d'une voix tremblante en regardant Harry et Hermione. Ça suffit comme ça, je m'en vais. Il essaya de se relever en s'appuyant sur sa jambe valide, mais Lupin reprit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur Croûtard.

-Vous allez m'écouter, Ron, dit-il calmement. Mais tenez bien Peter pendant que je vous parle.

-IL NE S'APPELLE PAS PETER, IL S'APPELLE CROÛTARD ! hurla Ron en essayant de remettre le rat dans sa poche, mais celui-ci se débattait trop fort. Ron chancela, perdit l'équilibre et Harry se précipita pour l'aider à se rasseoir sur le lit. Sans accorder un regard à Black, Harry se tourna alors vers Lupin.

-Il y a des témoins qui ont vu Pettigrow mourir, dit-il. La rue était pleine de monde…

-Ils n'ont pas vu ce qu'ils ont cru voir ! lança Black d'un ton féroce, le regard toujours fixé sur Croûtard qui se tortillait entre les mains de Ron.

-Tout le monde a cru que Sirius avait tué Peter, dit Lupin en hochant la tête. Moi-même, je l'ai cru, jusqu'à ce que je voie la carte, ce soir. Car la carte du Maraudeur ne ment jamais… Peter est vivant. C'est lui que Ron tient entre ses mains, Harry. Harry se tourna vers Ron et ils échangèrent un regard éloquent . Hermione prit alors la parole d'une voix tremblante qu'elle s'efforçait de maîtriser, comme si elle essayait de raisonner le professeur Lupin.

-Professeur Lupin, dit-elle, Croûtard ne peut pas être Pettigrow… C'est impossible, vous le savez bien…

-Pourquoi serait-ce impossible ? répondit Lupin d'un ton très calme, comme s'il était en classe et qu'il répondait à la question d'une élève.

-Parce que… parce qu'on l'aurait su si Peter Pettigrow avait été un Animagus. On a étudié les Animagi avec le professeur McGonagall. Et j'ai vérifié en faisant mes devoirs : le ministère possède la liste des sorcières et des mages qui ont la faculté de se transformer en animaux. Il existe un registre qui indique de quel animal ils peuvent prendre la forme, avec leurs signes particuliers et tout ce qui permet de les reconnaître. J'ai consulté ce registre et j'y ai trouvé le professeur McGonagall, mais il n'y a eu que sept Animagi depuis le début du siècle et Pettigrow ne figure pas dans la liste… mais Lupin éclata de rire.

-Vous avez raison, Hermione ! dit-il. Mais le ministère n'a jamais su qu'il existait à Poudlard trois Animagi qui n'ont jamais été répertoriés.

-Si tu veux vraiment leur raconter toute l'histoire, dépêche-toi, Remus, lança Black qui continuait d'observer chaque geste que faisait Croûtard pour tenter de s'enfuir. J'ai attendu douze ans, je n'ai pas envie d'attendre plus longtemps.

Très bien, mais il faudra que tu m'aides, Sirius, dit Lupin. Je ne connais que le début de l'histoire… Lupin s'interrompit. Un grincement soudain venait de retentir derrière eux. La porte s'était ouverte toute seule. Tout le monde se retourna, puis Lupin s'avança et regarda sur le palier.

\- Il n'y a personne…

-Cette maison est hantée, rappela Ron.

-Pas du tout, dit Lupin qui regardait toujours la porte d'un air intrigué. La Cabane hurlante n'a jamais été hantée… Les cris que les villageois entendaient, c'était moi qui les poussais. C'est d'ailleurs ici que tout commence. À l'époque où je suis devenu un loup-garou. Si je n'avais pas été mordu… et si je n'avais pas été si téméraire… Son visage paraissait grave et fatigué. Ron voulut dire quelque chose, mais Hermione le fit taire d'un geste. Elle fixait Lupin d'un regard intense. J'étais encore un petit garçon quand j'ai été mordu. Mes parents ont tout essayé, mais à l'époque, il n'existait pas de traitement. La potion que m'a préparée le professeur Rogue est une découverte récente. Elle me permet de me contrôler. Si je la prends dans la semaine qui précède la pleine lune, je reste lucide pendant le temps de ma transformation… Je me réfugie dans mon bureau et je ne suis plus qu'un loup inoffensif. Il me suffit alors d'attendre la fin de la pleine lune. Mais avant que la potion Tue-loup ait été découverte, je devenais un véritable monstre une fois par mois. Il semblait impossible que je puisse étudier à Poudlard. Les autres parents refuseraient certainement que leurs enfants soient exposés au danger que je représentais. Mais à cette époque, Dumbledore devint directeur de l'école et il éprouva pour moi de la compassion. Il assura qu'en prenant certaines précautions, il n'y avait pas de raisons que je ne puisse pas faire mes études normalement… Lupin soupira et regarda Harry. Je vous ai dit il y a plusieurs mois que le Saule cogneur a été planté l'année où je suis arrivé à Poudlard. La vérité, c'est qu'il a été planté à cause de moi. Cette maison, poursuivit Lupin en regardant autour de lui d'un air accablé, et le tunnel qui y mène ont été spécialement bâtis à mon intention. Une fois par mois, on me faisait sortir du château et on m'enfermait ici pendant le temps que durait ma métamorphose. L'arbre a été planté à l'entrée du tunnel pour empêcher quiconque de s'y aventurer quand j'étais dangereux. À cette époque, mes transformations étaient… étaient épouvantables. C'est très douloureux de se métamorphoser en loup-garou. Je ne pouvais mordre personne, puisque j'étais seul, je me mordais donc moi-même. Les villageois entendaient le bruit que je faisais, les hurlements que je poussais et ils pensaient qu'il s'agissait de fantômes particulièrement agressifs. Dumbledore encourageait cette rumeur et même maintenant, alors que la maison est restée silencieuse pendant des années et des années, les habitants de Pré-au-lard n'osent pas en approcher… Mais en dehors de mes périodes de métamorphose, jamais je n'avais été aussi heureux. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais des amis, trois excellents amis, Sirius Black… Peter Pettigrow… et, bien sûr, votre père, Harry… James Potter. Bien entendu, mes amis s'apercevaient que je disparaissais une fois par mois. J'inventais toute sorte d'histoires pour expliquer mon absence. Je leur racontais que ma mère était malade et que j'allais la voir à la maison… J'étais terrorisé à l'idée qu'ils me laissent tomber si jamais ils apprenaient ce que j'étais vraiment. Bien entendu, tout comme vous, Hermione, ils ont fini par découvrir la vérité… Mais ils ne m'ont pas du tout laissé tomber. Au contraire, ils ont fait quelque chose qui rendait mes métamorphoses très supportables et qui en faisait même les meilleurs moments de ma vie. Ils sont devenus des Animagi.

-Mon père aussi ? dit Harry, stupéfait.

-En effet, répondit Lupin. Il leur a fallu trois ans pour y parvenir. Votre père et Sirius ici présent étaient les élèves les plus brillants de toute l'école et c'est heureux car la transformation en Animagus peut avoir des conséquences terribles. C'est pour cela que le ministère surveille de près ceux qui essayent de le devenir. Peter eut besoin de toute l'aide de James et de Sirius pour y arriver. Et finalement, au cours de notre cinquième année d'études, ils ont enfin réussi. Désormais, chacun d'eux pouvait à volonté se transformer en animal.

-Mais en quoi cela vous aidait-il ? demanda Hermione, déconcertée.

-Il leur était impossible de me tenir compagnie sous la forme d'êtres humains, mais sous forme d'animaux, ils ne risquaient plus rien, répondit Lupin. Un loup-garou ne représente un danger que pour les humains. Chaque mois, ils sortaient du château en se servant de la cape d'invisibilité de James. Et ils se transformaient… Peter était le plus petit, il arrivait à se glisser sous les branches du Saule cogneur sans prendre de coups et à appuyer sur le nœud de la racine qui immobilise l'arbre. Tous les trois descendaient alors dans le tunnel et me rejoignaient. Sous leur influence, je devenais moins dangereux. Mon corps était toujours celui d'un loup, mais mon esprit restait de plus en plus humain lorsque j'étais avec eux.

-Dépêche-toi, Remus, grogna Black qui continuait de contempler Croûtard avec une sorte d'avidité qui déformait ses traits.

-J'y viens, Sirius, j'y viens… À présent que nous pouvions nous transformer tous les quatre, nous avions toutes les possibilités de nous amuser… La nuit, nous quittions la Cabane hurlante pour rôder dans le village et dans le parc de Poudlard. Les animaux dont James et Sirius prenaient l'aspect étaient suffisamment grands pour neutraliser un loup-garou en cas de besoin. Je ne crois pas que d'autres élèves de l'école aient jamais eu l'occasion d'explorer plus en détail le parc de Poudlard ou le village de Pré-au-lard. Et c'est ainsi que nous avons pu établir la carte du Maraudeur en la signant de nos surnoms. Sirius, c'est Patmol, à cause de la douceur de ses pattes de chien, Peter, c'est Queudver, à cause de la queue de rat qui ressemble à un lombric, et James, c'était Cornedrue.

-En quel animal se… ? commença Harry, mais Hermione l'interrompit.

-C'était quand même dangereux ! fit-elle remarquer. Se promener la nuit en compagnie d'un loup-garou ! Que se serait-il passé si vous aviez réussi à leur fausser compagnie et que vous ayez mordu quelqu'un ?

-Une pensée qui me hante toujours, dit Lupin d'un ton grave. Souvent, cela a failli se produire. Après, nous en plaisantions. Nous étions jeunes, insouciants… Nous avions une confiance éperdue dans notre habileté et notre intelligence… Parfois, je me suis senti coupable d'avoir trahi la confiance de Dumbledore… Il m'avait accepté à Poudlard alors qu'aucun autre directeur d'école ne l'aurait fait et il ne se doutait pas que je violais toutes les règles qu'il avait établies pour ma propre sécurité et pour celle des autres. Il n'a jamais su que j'avais amené trois de mes camarades à devenir des Animagi, ce qui était totalement interdit. Mais j'oubliais mon sentiment de culpabilité chaque fois que nous nous réunissions pour préparer nos escapades du mois suivant. Et je n'ai pas changé… Les traits de Lupin s'étaient durcis. Il y avait comme un dégoût de lui-même dans sa voix. Tout au long de cette année, je me suis livré un véritable combat en me demandant si je devais révéler à Dumbledore que Sirius était un Animagus. Et finalement, je ne lui ai rien dit. Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis trop lâche pour cela. Il aurait fallu que je lui avoue que j'avais trahi sa confiance quand j'étais élève, que j'avais entraîné les autres avec moi… Et la confiance de Dumbledore est ce à quoi je tiens le plus. Il m'a accepté comme élève et il m'a donné du travail alors que j'ai toujours été rejeté de partout et que je n'ai jamais réussi à gagner ma vie à cause de ce que je suis. J'ai fini par me convaincre moi-même que Sirius s'introduisait dans l'école en utilisant des procédés de magie noire appris auprès de Voldemort et que le fait d'être un Animagus n'avait aucun rapport avec ces intrusions… Aussi, dans un sens, Rogue avait raison de se méfier de moi.

-Rogue ? s'exclama Black en détachant pour la première fois son regard de Croûtard. Qu'est-ce que Rogue a donc à voir là-dedans ?

-Il est ici, Sirius, répondit Lupin d'un ton accablé. Lui aussi est professeur dans cette école. Il regarda Harry, Ron et Hermione.

-Le professeur Rogue était un de nos condisciples de Poudlard, reprit-il. Il s'est battu avec acharnement pour que le poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal ne me soit pas confié. Tout au long de l'année, il a répété à Dumbledore qu'on ne pouvait pas me faire confiance. Il a ses raisons… Un jour, Sirius lui a fait une farce qui a failli le tuer, et à laquelle j'ai participé malgré moi… Black laissa échapper une exclamation méprisante.

-C'était bien fait pour lui, dit-il avec dédain. Il était toujours en train de rôder autour de nous à essayer de savoir ce que nous préparions… en espérant qu'il parviendrait à nous faire renvoyer…

-Severus aurait bien voulu savoir pourquoi je disparaissais chaque mois, dit Lupin en se tournant vers Harry, Ron et Hermione. Nous étions dans la même classe et… heu… nous ne nous aimions pas beaucoup. Il détestait particulièrement James. Je crois qu'il était jaloux de son talent comme joueur de Quidditch… En tout cas, un soir, Rogue m'a vu traverser le parc avec Madame Pomfresh qui m'accompagnait jusqu'au Saule cogneur avant ma transformation. Sirius a pensé qu'il serait… heu… amusant de dire à Rogue qu'il suffisait d'appuyer sur la racine de l'arbre avec un grand bâton pour pouvoir me suivre. Bien entendu, Rogue a essayé et, s'il était parvenu jusqu'à cette maison, il se serait trouvé nez à nez avec un loup-garou déchaîné. Mais votre père, qui avait eu vent de la farce de Sirius, a rejoint Rogue juste à temps et a réussi à le ramener au péril de sa propre vie. Rogue avait déjà atteint le bout du tunnel et il avait eu le temps de m'apercevoir. Dumbledore lui a formellement interdit de révéler le secret à quiconque mais, à partir de ce moment, il a su qui j'étais vraiment…

-C'est pour ça que Rogue ne vous aime pas, dit lentement Harry. Parce qu'il a cru que vous étiez complice de la farce ?

-Exactement, lança une voix glaciale derrière Lupin. Severus Rogue se débarrassa de la cape d'invisibilité sous laquelle il s'était caché, et pointa sa baguette magique sur Lupin. J'ai trouvé ceci au pied du Saule cogneur, dit Rogue en jetant la cape d'invisibilité par terre, sa baguette magique toujours pointée sur Lupin. C'est très pratique, Potter. Je vous remercie… Rogue était légèrement essoufflé, mais son visage exprimait un sentiment de triomphe qu'il avait peine à dissimuler. Vous vous demandez sans doute comment j'ai su que vous étiez ici ? dit-il, les yeux étincelants. Je suis allé faire un tour dans ton bureau, Lupin. Tu avais oublié de prendre ta potion, ce soir. Alors je t'en ai apporté un gobelet. Et c'est une chance… Une chance pour moi, bien sûr. Sur ton bureau, j'ai trouvé une certaine carte. Il m'a suffi d'y jeter un coup d'œil pour apprendre tout ce que je voulais savoir. Je t'ai vu courir le long de ce tunnel, puis disparaître…

-Severus… commença Lupin, mais Rogue ne le laissa pas poursuivre.

-J'ai répété au directeur que c'est toi qui as aidé ton vieil ami Black à s'introduire dans le château, Lupin, et en voici la preuve. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu aurais l'audace de revenir te cacher dans cet endroit…

-Severus, tu es en train de commettre une erreur, dit précipitamment Lupin. Tu ne sais pas tout… Je vais t'expliquer… Sirius n'est pas venu ici pour tuer Harry…

-Il y aura deux pensionnaires de plus à Azkaban, ce soir, dit Rogue, le regard flamboyant. Je serais curieux de savoir comment Dumbledore va réagir en apprenant tout ça… Il était convaincu que tu étais inoffensif, Lupin… Un loup-garou apprivoisé…

-Espèce d'idiot, dit Lupin d'une voix douce. Est-ce qu'une vieille rancune de collégien vaut la peine de renvoyer un innocent à Azkaban ?

BANG ! De petites cordes semblables à des serpents jaillirent de la baguette magique de Rogue et s'enroulèrent autour des chevilles, des poignets et de la bouche de Lupin qui perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le sol, immobilisé. Avec un rugissement de rage, Black s'élança vers Rogue, mais celui-ci lui pointa sa baguette entre les deux yeux.

-Donne-moi une bonne raison, murmura Rogue, une seule bonne raison de le faire, et je te jure que je le ferai. Black s'immobilisa. Il aurait été impossible de dire lequel des deux exprimait la plus grande haine. Hermione, elle, s'avança vers Rogue d'un pas mal assuré et dit d'une voix haletante : - Professeur Rogue, nous… nous pourrions peut-être écouter ce qu'ils ont à nous dire ?

-Miss Granger, il se peut que vous soyez exclue de cette école, répliqua sèchement Rogue. Vous, Potter et Weasley, vous vous trouvez hors de l'enceinte du château sans autorisation, en compagnie d'un criminel en fuite et d'un loup-garou. Alors, pour une fois dans votre vie, vous feriez bien de vous taire.

-Mais si… s'il y avait un malentendu…

-TAISEZ-VOUS, IDIOTE ! s'écria Rogue qui avait soudain l'air d'un dément. NE PARLEZ PAS DE CE QUE VOUS IGNOREZ ! Quelques étincelles jaillirent de l'extrémité de sa baguette magique toujours pointée vers Black. Hermione garda le silence.

-Quelle douce vengeance, murmura Rogue en regardant Black. J'espérais tellement être celui qui t'attraperait…

-Tu ne t'es jamais remis de cette blague, grogna Black. Si ce garçon emmène son rat jusqu'au château il désigna Ron d'un signe de tête , je te suivrai sans faire d'histoires…

-Jusqu'au château ? dit Rogue d'une voix doucereuse. Je ne crois pas que nous aurons besoin d'aller aussi loin. Il me suffira d'appeler les Détraqueurs dès que nous serons sortis du Saule cogneur. Ils seront ravis de te voir, Black… tellement ravis, qu'ils te donneront sûrement un baiser…

Le peu de couleur qui demeurait sur les joues de Black s'effaça aussitôt.

-Il… Il faut que tu m'écoutes, dit-il de sa voix rauque. Le rat… Regarde ce rat… Le regard de Rogue brillait d'une lueur démente que Harry ne lui connaissait pas. Il semblait perdre la raison. Venez tous, dit-il. Il claqua des doigts. L'extrémité d'une des cordes qui liaient Lupin se dressa alors dans les airs et vint atterrir entre ses mains.

-J'emmène le loup-garou. Peut-être que les Détraqueurs auront envie de l'embrasser, lui aussi… Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, Harry traversa la pièce en quelques enjambées et se plaça devant la porte. Dégagez, Potter, vous avez suffisamment d'ennuis comme ça, lança Rogue. Si je n'étais pas arrivé à temps pour vous sauver la peau…

-Le professeur Lupin aurait eu le temps de me tuer cent fois, cette année, dit Harry. Je me suis trouvé seul avec lui très souvent quand il m'apprenait à me défendre contre les Détraqueurs. S'il était vraiment un complice de Black, pourquoi n'en a-t-il pas profité pour me tuer ?

-L'esprit d'un loup-garou est insondable, répliqua Rogue dans un sifflement. Allons, dégagez le passage, Potter !

-VOUS ÊTES LAMENTABLE ! s'écria alors Harry. SIMPLEMENT PARCE QU'ILS SE SONT MOQUÉS DE VOUS QUAND VOUS ÉTIEZ DANS LA MÊME CLASSE, VOUS REFUSEZ D'ÉCOUTER…

-SILENCE ! JE VOUS INTERDIS DE ME PARLER SUR CE TON ! hurla Rogue qui paraissait de plus en plus dément. Tel père, tel fils, Potter ! Je viens de vous sauver la mise, vous devriez me remercier à genoux ! Vous auriez été bien avancé s'il vous avait tué ! Vous seriez mort comme votre père, trop arrogant pour croire que vous auriez pu vous tromper sur Black… Et maintenant, écartez-vous, ou bien c'est moi qui vous règle votre compte ! DÉGAGEZ, POTTER ! Harry se décida en une fraction de seconde. Avant même que Rogue ait eu le temps de faire un pas vers lui, il leva sa baguette magique.

-Expelliarmus ! s'exclama-t-il. Mais il ne fut pas le seul à prononcer la formule. Il y eut une détonation qui fit trembler la porte sur ses gonds. Rogue fut projeté en l'air, s'écrasa contre le mur et glissa sur le plancher, un filet de sang coulant sur son visage. Il était assommé. Harry jeta un regard autour de lui. Ron et Hermione avaient désarmé Rogue au même moment que lui. La baguette magique de Rogue décrivit un arc de cercle et alla atterrir sur le lit, à côté de Pattenrond.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, dit Black en regardant Harry. Tu aurais dû me le laisser… Harry évita le regard de Black.

On a attaqué un professeur… On a attaqué un professeur… gémit Hermione qui fixait Rogue, toujours inconscient, avec des yeux terrifiés. On va avoir des ennuis épouvantables… Lupin essayait de défaire ses liens. Black se pencha vers lui et le libéra.

-Merci, Harry, dit Lupin en se frottant les poignets, là où les cordes l'avaient serré.

Je ne sais toujours pas si je dois vous croire, répliqua Harry.

-Alors, il est temps qu'on te donne des preuves, dit Black. Toi, donne-moi Peter. Ron serra Croûtard contre sa poitrine.

Ça suffit, dit-il d'une voix faible. Vous n'allez quand même pas me faire croire que vous vous êtes évadé d'Azkaban simplement pour venir chercher Croûtard ? Il regarda Hermione et Harry en quête d'approbation. Admettons que Pettigrow ait la faculté de se changer en rat. Il y a des millions de rats… Comment pouvez-vous être sûr qu'il s'agisse de ce rat-là, après avoir passé tout ce temps enfermé à Azkaban ?

-C'est une bonne question, Sirius, admit Lupin en se tournant vers Black, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Comment as-tu fait pour savoir où il se trouvait ? Black plongea une de ses mains décharnées dans une poche de sa robe de sorcier et en sortit un morceau de papier chiffonné qu'il défroissa pour le montrer aux autres. C'était une photo de la famille Weasley qui avait paru dans La Gazette du sorcier . Sur l'épaule de Ron, on distinguait nettement Croûtard.

-Comment as-tu eu cette photo ? demanda Lupin, stupéfait.

-Grâce à Fudge, répondit Black. Quand il est venu inspecter Azkaban, l'année dernière, il m'a donné son journal. Et là, j'ai reconnu Peter, à la première page… Sur l'épaule de ce garçon… J'ai tout de suite su que c'était lui… Combien de fois ne s'est-il pas métamorphosé devant mes yeux ? Et la légende indiquait que ce jeune homme s'apprêtait à retourner à Poudlard où il suivait ses études… Et où Harry se trouvait aussi…

-Mon dieu, murmura Lupin en regardant alternativement Croûtard et la photo du journal. Sa patte avant…

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, sa patte avant ? lança Ron sur un ton de défi.

-Il lui manque un doigt, répondit Black.

-Bien sûr, dit Lupin dans un souffle. C'était simple… Et remarquablement intelligent… Il se l'est tranché lui-même ?

-Juste avant de se transformer, poursuivit Black. Quand je l'ai immobilisé dans un coin, il s'est mis à hurler que j'avais trahi James et Lily pour que tout le monde l'entende autour de nous. Et avant que j'aie eu le temps de lui jeter un sort, il a dévasté la rue en tenant sa baguette magique derrière son dos. Il a tué tous les passants dans un rayon de cinq ou six mètres. Et puis, il s'est transformé et il a pris la fuite par les égouts, avec les autres rats…

-On ne vous a jamais raconté ça, Ron ? dit Lupin. Tout ce qu'on a retrouvé de Peter, c'est un doigt de sa main.

-Croûtard s'est sans doute battu avec un autre rat et il a perdu un doigt dans la bagarre ! répliqua Ron. Ça fait une éternité qu'il est dans la famille…

-Douze ans, dit Lupin. Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé comment il se fait qu'il ait vécu aussi longtemps ?

-On… On s'est bien occupés de lui… répondit Ron.

Il n'a pas très bonne mine pour le moment, vous ne trouvez pas ? fit remarquer Lupin. Je pense qu'il a dû perdre du poids depuis le jour où il a appris que Sirius s'était évadé…

-C'est ce chat cinglé qui lui a fait peur ! s'exclama Ron en désignant d'un signe de tête Pattenrond qui continuait de ronronner sur le lit.

-Ce chat n'est pas cinglé du tout, dit Black. Il tendit sa main décharnée et caressa la tête touffue de Pattenrond.

-C'est même le chat le plus intelligent que j'aie jamais rencontré. Il a tout de suite compris que Peter n'était pas un rat. Il a aussi compris que je n'étais pas un chien dès la première fois qu'il m'a vu. Il a fallu du temps avant qu'il me fasse confiance. Finalement, j'ai réussi à lui faire comprendre ce que je cherchais et il m'a aidé…

-Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Hermione dans un souffle.

-Il a essayé de m'amener Peter, mais il n'a pas réussi. Alors, il a volé la liste des mots de passe qui permettaient d'accéder à Gryffondor et me l'a apportée… D'après ce que j'ai compris, il a trouvé le papier sur la table de chevet d'un des élèves…

-Mais Peter a compris ce qui se passait et il s'est enfui… poursuivit Black. Ce chat Pattenrond, c'est ça ? m'a dit qu'il avait laissé des traces de sang sur les draps. J'imagine qu'il a dû se mordre lui-même… Il avait déjà réussi à faire croire à sa mort une première fois… Harry retrouva alors ses esprits.

-Et pourquoi a-t-il fait semblant d'être mort ? s'écria-t-il avec fureur. Parce qu'il savait que vous vouliez le tuer comme vous avez tué mes parents !

-Non, dit Lupin. Harry…

-Et maintenant, vous avez décidé de l'achever !

-En effet, dit Black en jetant au rat un regard assassin.

-Dans ce cas, j'aurais dû laisser Rogue vous capturer s'exclama Harry.

-Harry, dit précipitamment Lupin. Vous ne comprenez donc pas ? Pendant tout ce temps, nous avons cru que Sirius avait trahi vos parents et que Peter l'avait poursuivi pour les venger, mais c'était le contraire. Essayez de comprendre : c'est Peter qui a trahi votre mère et votre père ! Et c'est Sirius qui a voulu les venger en poursuivant Peter…

-CE N'EST PAS VRAI ! hurla Harry. IL ÉTAIT LEUR GARDIEN DU SECRET ! ET IL L'A DIT AVANT QUE VOUS ARRIVIEZ, IL A DIT QU'IL LES AVAIT TUÉS ! Il tendait l'index vers Black qui hochait lentement la tête. Ses yeux caves paraissaient soudain étincelants.

-Harry… C'est comme si je les avais tués, dit-il de sa voix rauque. Au dernier moment, j'ai convaincu James et Lily de prendre Peter à ma place, de faire de lui leur Gardien du Secret, au lieu de moi… C'est ma faute, je le sais… Le soir où ils ont été tués, j'ai voulu vérifier que Peter était toujours en sécurité, mais quand je suis arrivé dans sa cachette, il était parti. Il n'y avait aucune trace de lutte, cependant. C'était bizarre. J'ai eu peur et je me suis précipité dans la maison de tes parents. Lorsque j'ai vu la maison détruite et leurs cadavres, j'ai compris ce que Peter avait fait. Ce que moi, j'avais fait, d'une certaine manière… acheva-t-il, la voix brisée.

-Ça suffit, dit Lupin. Il avait parlé d'une voix dure, métallique .Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de prouver ce qui s'est véritablement passé, poursuivit-il. Ron, donnez-moi ce rat.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire si je vous le donne ? demanda Ron, tendu.

-L'obliger à se montrer, dit Lupin. Si c'est vraiment un rat, il ne sentira rien du tout. Ron hésita puis il finit par donner Croûtard à Lupin qui le prit entre ses mains. Croûtard se mit à couiner en se tortillant désespérément, ses petits yeux noirs exorbités. Prêt, Sirius ? dit Lupin. Black, qui avait déjà pris la baguette magique de Rogue sur le lit, s'approcha de Lupin et du rat qui se débattait. Les yeux de Black semblèrent soudain s'enflammer dans leurs orbites.

-Ensemble ? dit-il à voix basse.

-Oui, répondit Lupin qui tenait fermement Croûtard dans une main et sa baguette magique dans l'autre. À trois… Attention, un… deux… TROIS ! Un éclair bleu jaillit des deux baguettes magiques. Pendant un instant, Croûtard sembla figé dans les airs, son petit corps noir agité de convulsions. Ron poussa un cri. Le rat tomba sur le plancher. Il y eut alors un autre éclair aveuglant, puis… On aurait dit la croissance d'un arbre dans un film en accéléré. Une tête sortit du sol, puis des bras poussèrent, et des jambes… Un instant plus tard, un homme se tenait debout à l'endroit où Croûtard était tombé. L'homme, recroquevillé sur lui-même, se tordait les mains. Sur le lit, Pattenrond s'était mis à cracher, les poils dressés sur son échine. L'homme était petit, à peine plus grand que Harry et Hermione. Le sommet de son crâne était chauve, entouré de cheveux fins en bataille, à la couleur indéfinissable. Il avait l'aspect flétri d'un homme replet qui aurait perdu beaucoup de poids en peu de temps. Sa peau paraissait sale et terne, comme les poils de Croûtard, et il avait conservé quelque chose du rat dans son nez pointu et ses petits yeux humides. La respiration saccadée, il regarda autour de lui. ses yeux se tournérent brièvement vers la porte, puis changer à nouveau de direction.

-Bonjour, Peter, dit Lupin d'un ton joyeux, comme s'il était tout naturel de voir un rat se transformer en un vieux camarade d'école. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus.

-S… Sirius… R… Remus… Pettigrow avait une petite voix couinante, semblable à des cris de rat. Pendant un instant, ses yeux se tournèrent une nouvelle fois vers la porte. Mes amis… Mes chers vieux amis… Black leva sa baguette, mais Lupin lui attrapa le poignet en lui lançant un regard noir et s'adressa à nouveau à Pettigrow d'un ton léger et désinvolte.

-Nous avons eu une petite conversation, Peter, au sujet de ce qui s'est passé la nuit où James et Lily sont morts. Il est possible que quelques détails t'aient échappé pendant que tu poussais tes petits cris en essayant de t'enfuir…

-Remus, dit Pettigrow d'une voix haletante tandis que des gouttes de sueur perlaient à son front. Tu ne vas pas le croire, quand même… Il a essayé de me tuer, Remus…

-C'est ce qu'on a entendu dire, répondit Lupin d'un ton plus froid. J'aimerais que tu m'aides à éclaircir quelques points obscurs, Peter, si tu veux bien…

-Il veut encore essayer de me tuer ! glapit Pettigrow en montrant Black du doigt. Harry remarqua qu'il pointait son médius car il n'avait plus d'index.

-Il a tué Lily et James, et maintenant, c'est moi qu'il veut tuer… Il faut que tu m'aides, Remus… Le visage de Black, son regard insondable braqué sur Pettigrow, ressemblait plus que jamais à une tête de mort.

-Personne n'essaiera de te tuer tant que nous n'aurons pas tiré quelques petites choses au clair, dit Lupin.

-Des choses au claire ? Pettigrow recommença à jeter des regards autour de lui. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les fenêtres obstruées, puis à nouveau sur la porte. Je savais qu'il me poursuivrait ! Qu'il essaierait à tout prix de me retrouver ! Ça fait douze ans que je m'y attends !

-Tu savais que Sirius arriverait à s'évader d'Azkaban ? s'étonna Lupin. Alors que personne d'autre n'y était arrivé avant lui ?

-Il connaît des procédés de magie noire dont nous n'avons aucune idée ! s'écria Pettigrow de sa petite voix suraiguë. Sinon, comment aurait-il pu sortir de là ? J'imagine que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom lui a enseigné quelques secrets ! Black éclata de rire, d'un horrible rire sans joie qui retentit longuement dans la pièce.

-Voldemort, m'apprendre des secrets ? dit-il. Pettigrow se recroquevilla, comme si Black l'avait menacé d'un fouet. Tu as peur d'entendre le nom de ton maître ? dit Black. Je te comprends, Peter. Ses amis ne doivent pas être très contents de toi, j'imagine ?

-Je ne vois pas… ce que tu veux dire, Sirius… marmonna Pettigrow, la respiration de plus en plus saccadée, le visage luisant de sueur.

-Ce n'est pas de moi que tu t'es caché pendant douze ans, Peter, dit Black. Tu t'es caché des anciens partisans de Voldemort. J'ai entendu beaucoup de choses à Azkaban… Ils pensent tous que tu es mort, sinon, ils te demanderaient des comptes… J'en ai entendu qui criaient toutes sortes de choses dans leur sommeil. À les en croire, le traître les a trahis, eux aussi. Voldemort a retrouvé les Potter grâce aux renseignements que tu lui as donnés… Mais le pouvoir de Voldemort a été détruit ce jour-là. Ses partisans n'ont pas tous fini à Azkaban. Il y en a encore beaucoup qui sont en liberté, ils attendent leur heure en faisant semblant de regretter leurs erreurs passées… Et si jamais ils apprenaient que tu es toujours vivant, Peter…

-Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles, répéta Pettigrow d'une voix plus aiguë que jamais. Il s'essuya le visage d'un revers de manche et se tourna vers Lupin. ŕ Tu ne crois pas toutes… toutes ces folies, n'est-ce pas, Remus ?

-Je dois t'avouer, Peter, que j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi un innocent passerait volontairement douze années dans la peau d'un rat, dit Lupin d'un ton égal.

-Innocent mais terrifié ! couina Pettigrow. Si les partisans de Voldemort me cherchaient, c'est parce que j'ai envoyé un de leurs meilleurs amis à Azkaban. L'espion Sirius Black ! Les traits de Black se contractèrent en un rictus.

-Comment oses-tu ? lança-t-il dans un grognement qui rappelait l'énorme chien dont il avait pris la forme auparavant. Moi, un espion de Voldemort ? Quand m'a-t-on jamais vu me mettre dans les bonnes grâces de gens plus forts et plus puissants que moi ? Mais toi, Peter… Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi je ne me suis pas tout de suite rendu compte que c'était toi, l'espion. Tu as toujours aimé avoir des amis plus forts que toi qui te protégeaient, n'est-ce pas ? À un moment, c'était nous… Remus et moi… et James… Pettigrow s'essuya à nouveau le visage. Il avait du mal à respirer.

-Moi, un espion… Tu es fou ou quoi ? Jamais… Je me demande comment tu peux dire une chose pareille…

-Lily et James ont fait de toi leur Gardien du Secret parce que je le leur ai conseillé, siffla Black avec tant de hargne que Pettigrow recula d'un pas. J'ai pensé que c'était le meilleur plan… Un coup de bluff… J'étais sûr que Voldemort croirait que c'était moi. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'ils puissent confier leur secret à un être faible et sans talent comme toi… Pour toi, c'était sans doute le plus beau moment de ta misérable vie, n'est-ce pas, de pouvoir dire à Voldemort que tu savais où se trouvaient les Potter ? Pettigrow marmonnait machinalement des paroles incompréhensibles.

-Professeur Lupin, murmura timidement Hermione. Est-ce que… est-ce que je peux dire quelque chose ?

-Certainement, Hermione, répondit Lupin d'un ton courtois.

-Eh bien, Croûtard… je veux dire… ce… cet homme… Il a dormi dans le même dortoir que Harry pendant trois ans. S'il est vraiment au service de Vous-Savez-Qui, comment se fait-il qu'il ne s'en soit jamais pris à Harry jusqu'à maintenant ?

-Et voilà ! s'exclama Pettigrow en montrant Hermione de sa main mutilée. Merci ! Tu vois bien, Remus ? Je n'ai jamais touché à un cheveu de Harry ! Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait, d'ailleurs ?

-Je vais te dire pourquoi, répliqua Black. Parce que tu n'as jamais rien fait pour personne tant que tu n'étais pas sûr que ça te rapporterait quelque chose. Voldemort s'est caché pendant douze ans, on dit qu'il est à demi mort. Tu n'allais tout de même pas commettre un meurtre sous le nez d'Albus Dumbledore pour le compte d'un sorcier moribond qui avait perdu tous ses pouvoirs. Avant de te remettre à son service, tu voulais être sûr qu'il soit à nouveau le plus fort. Et c'est pour cette raison que tu t'es fait adopter par une famille de sorciers, comme ça, tu étais au courant des dernières nouvelles, n'est-ce pas, Peter ? Au cas où ton ancien protecteur aurait retrouvé sa puissance et qu'il redevienne avantageux de le rejoindre… Pettigrow ouvrit et referma la bouche à plusieurs reprises. Il semblait avoir perdu la faculté de parler.

-Heu… Mr Black… Sirius ? dit Hermione timidement. Black sursauta en l'entendant s'adresser à lui de cette manière et fixa Hermione d'un air stupéfait, comme s'il avait oublié qu'on puisse à nouveau lui parler poliment.

-Si je peux vous poser la question… Comment… comment avez-vous fait pour vous évader d'Azkaban si vous n'avez pas eu recours à la magie noire ?

-Merci ! balbutia Pettigrow en hochant frénétiquement la tête. C'est exactement ce que je voulais… Lupin le fit taire d'un regard. Black regarda Hermione avec un froncement de sourcils, mais son visage n'exprimait aucun agacement. Il semblait plutôt réfléchir à sa réponse.

-Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait, dit-il lentement. Je crois que la seule raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas devenu fou, c'est que je me savais innocent. Et comme ce n'était pas une pensée heureuse, les Détraqueurs n'ont pas pu la détruire en moi… Mais c'est grâce à cela que j'ai gardé la raison… Cette pensée m'a permis de conserver mes pouvoirs… Et quand les choses devenaient trop… insupportables… je me transformais dans ma cellule… je devenais un chien. Les Détraqueurs sont aveugles, comprenez-vous ? Ils se rendent compte de la présence des gens en percevant leurs émotions… Et ils sentaient que mes émotions étaient moins… moins humaines… moins complexes lorsque j'étais un chien… Alors, ils pensaient que j'étais en train de devenir fou comme les autres et n'avaient donc aucun soupçon. Mais j'étais faible, très faible… et sans baguette magique, je ne pouvais pas espérer les repousser. Et puis un jour, j'ai vu Peter sur cette photo… Je me suis rendu compte qu'il était à Poudlard avec Harry… Dans une excellente situation pour agir, si jamais il apprenait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait retrouvé sa puissance… Pettigrow hocha la tête en remuant les lèvres, les yeux fixés sur Black comme s'il était hypnotisé. … prêt à frapper au moment où il se sentirait soutenu… prêt à livrer aux forces du Mal le dernier des Potter. S'il donnait Harry, qui pourrait affirmer qu'il avait trahi Lord Voldemort ? Il serait accueilli avec les honneurs… Il fallait donc que je fasse quelque chose. J'étais le seul à savoir que Peter était toujours vivant…C'était comme si quelqu'un avait allumé un feu dans ma tête, poursuivit Black. Un feu que les Détraqueurs n'avaient pas le pouvoir d'éteindre… Ce n'était pas un sentiment heureux… C'était une obsession… Mais elle me donnait de la force, elle rendait mon esprit plus clair. Alors, un soir, quand ils ont ouvert la porte de ma cellule pour m'apporter à manger, je me suis faufilé dans le couloir sous ma forme de chien… Il est tellement plus difficile pour eux de sentir les émotions d'un animal qu'ils ne se sont rendu compte de rien… J'étais mince, très mince… Suffisamment mince pour me glisser à travers les grilles… Toujours sous mon apparence de chien, j'ai quitté l'île et j'ai nagé jusqu'à la rive opposée… Ensuite, je suis remonté vers le nord et je me suis introduit à Poudlard sous la forme d'un chien… Depuis, je suis resté caché dans la forêt interdite… Sauf quand je suis venu assister au match de Quidditch, bien sûr… Tu voles aussi bien que ton père, Harry… Il regarda Harry qui ne détourna pas les yeux. Crois-moi, reprit Black. Crois-moi, je n'ai jamais trahi James et Lily. J'aurais préféré mourir plutôt que de les trahir. Et finalement, Harry décida de le croire. La gorge trop serrée pour parler, il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

-Non ! Pettigrow était tombé à genoux, comme si le signe de tête de Harry avait signifié sa propre condamnation à mort. Il s'avança en traînant les genoux sur le plancher et se prosterna, les mains jointes devant lui comme en prière.

-Sirius… C'est moi… C'est Peter… Ton ami… tu ne vas quand même pas… Black fit mine de lui donner un coup de pied et Peter se recroquevilla.

-Ma robe est suffisamment sale, ne la touche pas en plus !

-Remus ! couina Pettigrow en se tournant vers Lupin. Tu ne vas pas croire tout ça… Sirius te l'aurait dit s'ils avaient changé de Gardien du Secret…

-Il ne me l'aurait pas dit s'il avait pensé que c'était moi, l'espion, fit remarquer Lupin. C'est bien pour cette raison que tu ne m'as rien dit, Sirius ? demanda-t-il.

-Pardonne-moi, répondit Black.

\- Bien sûr, Patmol, mon vieil ami, dit Lupin qui était en train de relever ses manches. Et toi, tu me pardonnes d'avoir cru que c'était toi, l'espion ?

-Évidemment, répondit Black. Et l'ombre d'un sourire passa sur son visage. Lui aussi releva ses manches.

-On le tue ensemble ? dit-il.

\- Oui, dit sombrement Lupin.

-Non… Vous n'allez pas faire ça… haleta Pettigrow. Il se traîna alors vers Ron. Ŕ

-Ron, est-ce que je ne t'ai pas été fidèle ? N'ai-je pas été un bon compagnon ? Tu ne vas pas les laisser me tuer, Ron… Tu es de mon côté, n'est-ce pas ? Mais Ron contemplait Pettigrow avec répulsion.

-Quand je pense que je t'ai laissé dormir dans mon lit !

-Gentil garçon… gentil maître… gémit Pettigrow en rampant vers Ron. Tu ne vas pas les laisser faire… J'étais ton rat… Un animal fidèle…

-Si tu étais meilleur sous l'aspect d'un rat que sous celui d'un homme, il n'y a pas de quoi être fier, Peter, dit Black d'une voix dure. Ron, que la douleur rendait de plus en plus pâle, ramena sa jambe cassée contre lui pour la tenir hors d'atteinte de Pettigrow. Celui-ci, toujours à genoux, se traîna alors vers Hermione et saisit le bas de sa robe.

-Douce jeune fille… brillante élève… tu ne vas pas les laisser me… Aidez-moi… Hermione arracha sa robe des mains de Pettigrow et recula contre le mur, l'air horrifié. Alors, Pettigrow se tourna vers Harry.

-Harry… Harry… Tu ressembles tellement à ton père… Tu es son portrait…

-COMMENT OSES-TU T'ADRESSER À HARRY ? rugit Sirius. COMMENT OSES-TU LE REGARDER EN FACE ? COMMENT OSES-TU PARLER DE JAMES DEVANT LUI ? Harry, murmura Pettigrow en se traînant vers lui les mains tendues. Harry, James n'aurait pas voulu qu'on me tue. James aurait compris, Harry. Il aurait eu pitié de moi. Black et Lupin saisirent alors Pettigrow par les épaules et le rejetèrent en arrière. Il retomba assis sur le sol, les yeux levés vers eux, le visage convulsé de terreur.

-Tu as livré Lily et James à Voldemort, dit Black, qui tremblait aussi. Tu oserais le nier ? Pettigrow fondit en larmes. C'était un spectacle répugnant : on aurait dit un gros bébé chauve qui se tortillait par terre.

-Sirius, Sirius, pleurnicha-t-il, que pouvais-je faire ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Tu ne te rends pas compte… Il possède des armes dont tu n'as pas idée… J'avais peur, Sirius, je n'ai jamais été courageux comme toi, ou comme Remus et James. Je ne voulais pas ça… Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-LeNom m'a forcé à…

-NE MENS PAS ! hurla Black. TU L'AS RENSEIGNÉ PENDANT TOUTE UNE ANNÉE AVANT QUE LILY ET JAMES NE MEURENT ! TU ÉTAIS SON ESPION !

-Il… il ralliait tout le monde ! bredouilla Pettigrow. Qu'avait-on à gagner en s'opposant à lui ?

-Qu'avait-on à gagner en combattant le sorcier le plus maléfique qui ait jamais existé ? dit Black, animé d'une terrible fureur. On avait à gagner des vies innocentes, Peter !

-Tu ne comprends pas ! gémit Pettigrow. Il m'aurait tué !

-ALORS, TU AURAIS DÛ MOURIR PLUTÔT QUE TRAHIR TES AMIS, MOURIR COMME NOUS SERIONS MORTS POUR TOI S'IL L'AVAIT FALLU ! Black et Lupin se tenaient côte à côte, leurs baguettes magiques levées.

-Tu aurais dû comprendre, dit Lupin d'une voix paisible, que si Voldemort ne te tuait pas, c'est nous qui le ferions. Adieu, Peter. Hermione se tourna vers le mur, le visage dans les mains.

-NON ! cria Harry. Il se précipita devant Pettigrow, face aux baguettes magiques. Vous ne pouvez pas le tuer, dit-il, la respiration précipitée. Vous ne pouvez pas !

-Harry, c'est à cause de cette vermine que tu n'as plus de parents, gronda Black. Ce lamentable détritus t'aurait même tué, toi aussi, sans le moindre scrupule. Tu l'as entendu. Sa répugnante petite personne avait beaucoup plus de valeur à ses yeux que toute ta famille.

-Je sais, dit Harry. Mais il faut l'amener au château. Nous le livrerons aux Détraqueurs. Il ira à Azkaban… ne le tuez pas…

-Harry ! balbutia Pettigrow en lui serrant les genoux. Merci… C'est plus que je ne mérite… Merci…

-Lâchez-moi, lança Harry qui se dégagea de l'étreinte de Pettigrow avec une grimace de dégoût. Je ne fais pas ça pour vous. Je le fais parce que je pense que mon père n'aurait pas voulu que ses meilleurs amis se transforment en tueurs… simplement à cause de vous. Tout le monde resta immobile et silencieux, sauf Pettigrow, dont on entendait la respiration sifflante. Black et Lupin échangèrent un regard. Puis, d'un même mouvement, ils abaissèrent leurs baguettes.

-Tu es la seule personne qui ait le droit de décider, Harry, dit Black. Mais pense… pense à ce qu'il a fait…

-Il ira à Azkaban, répéta Harry. Si quelqu'un mérite d'être enfermé là-bas, c'est bien lui…

-Très bien, dit Lupin. Écartez-vous, Harry. Harry hésita. Je vais simplement le ligoter, dit Lupin. Je vous promets que je ne lui ferai rien d'autre. Harry s'écarta. De fines cordes jaillirent de la baguette de Lupin et, un instant plus tard, Pettigrow se trémoussait sur le sol, ficelé et bâillonné.

-Mais si jamais tu te transformes en rat, Peter, grogna Black, sa propre baguette pointée sur Pettigrow, cette fois, nous te tuerons. Tu es d'accord, Harry ? Harry regarda la pitoyable silhouette qui gigotait sur le plancher et approuva d'un signe de tête en s'assurant que Pettigrow l'avait vu. -Très bien, dit Lupin. Ron, je ne peux pas soigner les fractures aussi bien que Madame Pomfresh, alors, le mieux, c'est que nous vous mettions une attelle en attendant de pouvoir vous emmener à l'infirmerie. Il se pencha sur Ron, tapota sa jambe d'un coup de baguette magique et murmura : « Ferula ». Aussitôt, des bandages s'enroulèrent autour de la jambe de Ron en la fixant étroitement à une attelle. Ron posa prudemment sa jambe par terre et ne sembla ressentir aucune douleur.

+C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça, dit-il. Merci.

-Et le professeur Rogue ? dit Hermione d'une petite voix en regardant Rogue qui était toujours évanoui par terre.

-Il n'a rien de grave, dit Lupin qui se pencha pour lui prendre le pouls. Vous avez simplement fait preuve d'un peu trop d'enthousiasme. Toujours inconscient. Il vaut peut-être mieux ne pas le ranimer avant d'être revenu au château. On va l'emmener comme ça… Mobilicorpus, murmura-t-il. Comme si on lui avait attaché des fils invisibles aux poignets, au cou et aux genoux, Rogue se retrouva debout, la tête ballottante, telle une marionnette grotesque. Il flottait à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol, les pieds pendants. Lupin prit la cape d'invisibilité et la glissa dans sa poche.

-Il faudrait que deux d'entre nous s'enchaînent à cette chose, dit Black en touchant Pettigrow du bout du pied. Par mesure de précaution.

\- Moi, dit Lupin.

-Et moi aussi, ajouta Ron d'un ton féroce. Il boitait, mais parvenait à tenir debout sans trop de mal. D'un coup de baguette magique, Black fit apparaître deux grosses paires de menottes. Bientôt, Pettigrow fut à nouveau debout, enchaîné d'un côté à Lupin et de l'autre à Ron qui avait le visage fermé. Il semblait considérer comme une insulte personnelle la révélation de la véritable identité de Croûtard. D'un bond léger, Pattenrond sauta du lit et sortit le premier de la pièce, ouvrant la voie aux autres, le panache de sa queue touffue fièrement dressé, comme un signe de ralliement.

Le trio observa alors le petit groupe quitter la cabane et le suivis un peu après . Une fois dehors Albus vit son père discuter avec Sirius qui le regardais avec beaucoup de fierté comme un père regarde son fils mais bien vite le cris d'Hermione déchira la nuit tandis que Remus face à la pleine lune commençais à se transformer . Il n'en fallu pas plus à Sirius pour protéger les enfants et à Peter pour se retransformer avant de fuir . Tout ce passa ensuite vite entendant un cris de douleur de Sirius , Harry repoussa rapidement Rogue qui tentais de les éloigner et il rejoint son parrain entouré de dizaine de détraqueurs . Malheureusement le trio n'eus rien le temps de faire avant que le décors autours d'eux ne tourne . Ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'ils devais faire , ils avancérent vers le chateau avant que Rose ne les plaques tous derrière un gros cailloux

-Qu'est ce que ça veux dire dis Scorpius en observant Harry , Ron et Hermione entrer dans la maison d'Harid alors que Buck se trouvais à coté de la petite cabane . On à déjà vécu ça alors pourquoi on est de retours ?

-Pour ça dis Albus en observant 2 silhouettes se rapprocher eux aussi de la maison

-Que dis Scorpius en écarquillant les yeux . Comment ta mère et ton père dit-il en regardant Rose puis Albus peuvent être à 2 endroits en même temps ?

-Le retourneur de temps souffla doucement Rose entre ces lèvres

-Quoi ? Demanda son cousin tout aussi perdu que son meilleur ami

-Ma mère m'en à parler une fois pour suivre tout ces cours en 3 éme année elle utilisais in retourneur de temps mais ça l'épuisais et elle devais faire attention de ne pas se voir elle même entre temps et depuis elle l'a abandonné mais le garde caché en cas d'extrême urgence

-Waouh je savais pas qu'un tel truc existait

-Forcément il n'y en à que très peu . Mc Gonagal avait offert celui là à ma mère parce qu'elle savais qu'elle en ferais bon usage mais il ne faut pas que ça tombe dans des mains malveillante

Mais bien vite leur conversation s'arrêta alors qu'ils observèrent les 3 sortirent de la cabane d'Hagrid puis une fois le bourreau , le ministre et Dumbledor rentré dans la maison du garde de chasse . Harry et Hermione sortir des bois pour détacher Buck et aller le recacher dans la forêt . Ils les suivirent ensuite pour les observer attendre cacher non loin du saul cogneur . Une fois l'incident de cette nuit passé . Il se précipitèrent vers Sirius attaqué par les détraqueurs de même que le Harry du passé qui l'avait rejoint . Le Harry du futur créa alors un patronus mais celui -ci ne semblais pas assez puissant

-Albus non dis Albus en essayant de retenir son meilleur ami mais ce fut vint . Celui-ci avait déjà créer un cerf qui se mêla à celui de son père sans qu'il ne le remarque . Comme si le cerf était la marque de fabrique des garçons Potter . Malheureusement , Ils ne purent pas empêcher le ministère d'emmener Sirius et de ramener le Harry du passé à l'infirmerie sans ce faire voir . Mais bien vite Harry et Hermione attrapèrent Buck et le trio les virent partir dans les cieux vers la plu haute tour du château avant de revenir avec une personne en plu . Sirius les remercia du fond du cœur mais dû malheureusement les quitter pour continuer à se cacher étant toujours considéré comme coupable

-Bien conclu Scorpius alors qu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls . Je crois qu'il est tant de rentrer chez nous . Les 2 cousins approuvèrent donc et reprirent la route du château pour repasser derrière leur tapisserie qui les mena à leur époque

Une semaine plus tard Sun se promenais dans le château revenant d'avoir été faire un tour du domaine en tant que phœnix . C'est temps-ci c'est la seule chose qui pouvais lui faire du bien et la faire s'évader . Seulement un élève de première la percuta de plein fouet manquant de la faire tomber

-Et doucement dit-elle souriante en regardant le jeune garçon . Est ce que ça va ? Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils voyant l'expression terrifié du jeune Serdaigle

-Je ... oui ... oui dit-il en regardant derrière lui avant de pâlir encore plus . Je dois y aller dit-il précipitamment en continuant sa route tandis que Sun l'observais partir perplexe .

La jeune fille voulu alors recontinuer sa route pour ne pas être en retard en cours mais elle failli à nouveau rentrer dans quelqu'un

-Oh Sun lui souris faussement Juliette

-Juliette dit-elle simplement d'un ton neutre . Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'est pas sensé avoir cours de divination à l'autre bout du château ?

-Oh si si , j'y vais . Je voulais juste voir James avant dit-elle simplement ne remarquant pas le tic que la brune essayais de cacher à l'évocation du garçon

-Et dis moi demanda la 6 éme année tu n'aurai pas vu ce qui c'est passé avec le garçon de 1 ére année qui était juste devant toi ? Il semblais terrifié

-Quoi le nain de Serdaigle ? Ah non je sais pas désolé dit-elle simplement en partant vers son cours tandis que Sun la fixais avancer jusqu'à la fin du couloir avant de soupirer et de reprendre sa route


	25. Chapter 25 les sœurs Black

Tous les élèves de poudlard était surexcité dans le poudlard express toute l'agitation ne pouvais que évoquer les fêtes de fin d'année qui approchais à grand pas et ainsi chacun allais rejoindre a famille le temps des vacances de noël . Dans un wagon bien plus agité que les autres ou se trouvais 6 adolescents , Tim et Julia était en pleine partie d'échec sorcier tandis que les 4 autres commentais autours d'eux  
-Alors Jul's tu joue ? Se moqua le brun en relevant son regard sur son amie d'enfance  
-Ne me presse pas , ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai jamais réussi à te battre que ça ne peux pas changer Elle souris ensuite en regardant le plateau et s'écria  
-cavalier en G7  
-Je savais que tallais faire ça dis Tim alors que son sourire s'élargissait encore plus. Échec et mat dit-il simplement tandis que les pions bougèrent  
-Je te hais soupira Julia en rejetant sa tête en arrière frustré tandis que Fred éclata de rire avant de la serrer contre lui trouvant sa mine boudeuse adorable  
-Ah je l'avais dis toujours parier sur notre intello à nous souris James en regardant Sun qui soupira en lui tendant quelques gallions  
-Tu me déçois Julia dis Simplement la brune moqueuse à la métisse moi qui te faisais confiance  
-Je le savais il faut toujours faire confiance à James il sais toujours tout souris Juliette en attrapant le visage de son petit ami pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche  
Sun détourna alors le regard dégoûté mais ce baiser n'en finissant pas elle se leva d'un bond et ouvris a porte agacé  
-Ou tu vas ? lui demanda directement Fred  
-Je ... je vais voir Roxanne , elle m'a demander conseil pour ton cadeau de noël  
-Attend je t'accompagne dit Tim en se levant à son tour je pense que je pourrais aider aussi  
-Ouai qu'elle choisisse mieux cette année je ne veux plus me retrouver avec un livre  
-Bah il était très intéressant ce livre du moins quand on à la capacité de le comprendre lui souris le jeune Finnigan avant de quitter le wagon en vitesse alors que Fred qui lançais quelques chose dans la tête  
Tim laissa ensuite échapper un petit rire avant de rejoindre Sun qui avançais déjà dans le couloir entre les wagons  
-Ça va toi ? Demandât il en arrivant à sa hauteur  
-Bah on fait avec dit-elle simplement . Ça fait juste mal  
-Je comprend ce que tu veux dire compatit il en changeant directement d'expression alors que sa meilleure amie se mit à le dévisager avant de remarquer qu'ils venais d'arriver devant le wagon de Roxanne , son copain assis à coté d'elle lui tenant la main , Wendy et un ami du copain de Roxanne  
-Hey souris Sun en poussant la porte tandis que les 4 , 3 éme années se retournèrent vers eux  
-Ah Sun souris Roxanne avant de directement changer d'expression en voyant Tim apparaître derrière elle . Qu'est ce que vous fait là ? Finit elle sur un ton détaché  
-Oh on se promenais et on à décider de venir vous voir  
-Oh je vois vous voulez vous asseoir avec nous ?  
-Non c'est gentil on ne fais que passer .  
-Oh je vois donc je suppose que je dois vous souhaiter de bonnes fêtes vu que vous ne venez pas au terrier pour le vacances  
-Et oui mais on se rattrapera pendant les grandes vacances ne t'inquiète pas tu devras encore nous supporter un bon moment rigola Sun . Bon on va continuer notre promenade . Bonne fêtes à toi aussi du coup  
-Salut sourit ensuite Roxanne tandis qu'ils refermèrent la porte .  
Ils se ainsi dans tout le train discutant avec des amis qu'ils croisaient et bien vite le train entra en gare

Le train venant de s'arrêter Scorpius , Rose et Albus rassemblèrent leurs affaires pour ensuite se diriger vers la sortie sauf qu'en chemin ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Queen Nott qui les observa déjà avec son regard de défit habituel  
-Ignore là Al' dis simplement Rose en contournant la blonde de même que Scorpius . Albus entrepris donc de faire comme eux mais le laisser partir comme ça serais beaucoup trop facile  
-Je vois que tu écoute toujours aussi bien . Brave toutou lui lança Queen alors qu'il avait déjà avancé  
-Pourquoi t'est toujours obligé de faire ça soupira Albus en se retournant finalement vers elle  
-Je sais pas sourit elle simplement je suppose que t'es la cible la plus amusante  
-Probablement dit-il alors que des paroles de Fred lui revinrent en tête « qui aime bien chati bien souris. Après tout c'est leur manière de se tourner autours ils s'ennuie pour se faire remarquer l'un l'autre » n'étais-ce pas ce qu'il faisais également avec Queen depuis leur première année ?  
-Je suppose qu'on est la meilleur cible l'un de l'autre dit-il avant de plaquer ces lèvres contre celle de la jeune fille qui écarquilla les yeux sans pour autant le repousser  
-Bon Al' qu'est ce que tu fais on ... intervient Scorpius en revenant sur ces pas avec Rose avant que les 2 ne se figes en remarquant le couple s'embrasser  
-Joyeux noël Queen lâcha ensuite Albus à l'oreille de la blonde avant de reprendre sa valise en main et de se diriger vers la sortie laissant la jeune fille pétrifié  
-Al' tu peux nous expliquer ? Demanda Scorpius en bondissant sur le quai à la suite de son meilleur ami  
-Aucune idée répondis simplement le cadet Potter en haussant les épaules tout en continuant de sourire tandis que Rose et Scorpius s'observait perplexe  
-Oh moins la tête de Queen était merveilleuse relativisa Rose  
-Ça tu l'as dis . Je ne l'ai jamais vu se taire aussi longtemps dis Albus en éclatant de rire  
-Bon mes parent sont là . Je dois y aller dis Scorpius . Mais on reparleras de ça en lettre crois moi dit-il à Albus avant de partir  
-Ils ont l'air bizarre non ? Demanda Rose à son cousin en observant les parents de Scorpius dont la mine semblais plus refermer que d'habitude  
-Je suppose que Scorpius nous expliquera dis Albus alors qu'ils commençais à avancer vers leur famille  
-Alors comment c'est passé ce début d'année ? Demanda Ginny en étreignant Albus le dernier arrivé  
-James à une petite amie déclara directement Lily surexcité  
-Mais c'est pas vrai ça je t'avais dis de rien dire s'insurgeât James en commençant à poursuivre sa sœur sur le quai sous le sourire de leurs parents  
-Et on peux savoir qui c'est ? Demanda Ginny en se penchant discrètement vers Albus  
-Oh Juliette Dubois dit-il d'un ton détaché  
-La fille d'Olivier ? Lui demanda son père  
-Heu oui souris Albus en revoyant très bien son père jeune à coté de son capitaine de l'époque . En repensant à ces voyages dans le temps qu'il avait fait cette année il ne pu que remarquer que la situation était vraiment bizarre de maintenant se retrouver face à ces parents au bon age . Mais il ne laissa rien paraître, personne ne devais savoir quoi que ce sois à propos de ça  
-Bonjour Harry , Ginny souris Sun en venant se placer devant les 3 Potter revenant d'avoir saluer les Weasley et les Finnigan  
-Oh bonjour Sun lui souris Ginny  
-Je venais vous souhaiter joyeux noël . James n'est pas là  
-Oh il poursuit Lily quelques pars dans la gare rigola Harry  
-Je vois souris la brune  
-Tu est sur de ne pas vouloir venir chez nous pour les vacances ? Lui demanda quand même Ginny  
-Oh non c'est très gentil de votre pars mais je vais passer mon premier noël avec ma famille en Belgique  
-Je comprend alors passe de bonne vacances  
-Vous aussi . Dit au revoir à James de ma pars du coup  
-On y manquera pas lui souris la rousse en l'observant passer le portail sans remarquer le regard inquiet de son mari pour la jeune fille . Il n'avais toujours pas trouvé le moyen de lui retirer la partie de Voldemort en elle et ça continuais de le hanter . Encore une fois dans sa vie , il avait l'impression de ressentir toute la pression du monde sorcier sur ces épaules et celle de Sun en l'occurrence .

Pendant ce temps à l'autre bout du quai Scorpius avait rejoint ces parents lui aussi ayant vu leur expression étrange  
-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demandât il alors que sa mère le serra contre lui  
-On en parlera à la maison lui dis simplement son père en plaçant une main sur son épaule avant de transplaner  
Arriver au manoir, le jeune Malfoy constatât encore plus que quelques chose de bizarre se passais . Bien sur le manoir n'était pas un lieu très bruyant habituellement . Mais actuellement il semblais encore plus terne que d'accoutumer . Scorpius croisa ensuite le regard gris de son père et il compris qu'il avais quelques chose d'important à lui annoncer un peu comme avant sa rentrée à Poudlard ou il lui avais tout dis de sa condition de mangemort et ce que ça signifiais  
-Écoute Scorpius dit-il en posant maladroitement un main rassurante sur l'épaule de son fils . Comme tu le sais , après sa sortie d'Azkaban ton grand père n'allais pas très bien . Mais ça c'est empiré après le mois de Septembre  
-Ce que ton père essaye de te dire Scorpius réagis Astoria en prenant la main de son mari qui tremblais légèrement . C'est que ton grand père c'est éteint i semaines  
-Il ... est mort ? Demanda-t-il en relevant la tête vers ces parents qui approuvèrent du regard . Ou est grand mère ? Demanda-t-il finalement après quelques secondes de silence  
-Dans sa chambre  
-Je peux aller la voir ?  
-Bien sur approuva sa mère alors qu'il fonça déjà dans les escaliers. Il n'avais jamais été proche de son grand père , premièrement parce que celui-ci le reniais la plupart du temps et ensuite parce qu'il avait passer presque toute sa vie à Azkaban avant d'être libéré un mois avant sa rentrée à Poudlard. Mais sa grand mère c'était tout autre chose C'était souvent elle qui s'occupait de lui quand il était jeune et que ces parents avait des urgence à St Mangouste et n'avais donc pas beaucoup de temps . Toutes ces heures passé ensemble les avait rendu très proche et même après le retours de son grand père au manoir elle n'avais fait que le défendre contre toute les attaques sur les fait qu'il n'était pas un vrai Malfoy . Arrivé enfin devant al grande porte de la chambre il hésita avant de toquer tout doucement et un faible oui l'accueilli  
-Grand mère ? Dit-il en passant la porte pour la trouver assise dans on fauteuil à observer dehors  
-Oh mon chéri souri-t-elle de son sourire doux essayant de cacher sa tristesse que Scorpius ne pu que voir dans ces yeux gonflé et rougis . Alors comment c'est passé ce début d'année ?  
-Très bien dit-il simplement en s'approchant d'elle . Mais ce n'est pas le plus important comment tu vas  
-Oh ça va bien ne t'en fais pas

-Je n'aime pas quand tu me mens soupira-t-il avant de la serrer contre lui pour sentir quelques larmes couler sur son épaule . Ils restèrent ainsi tout les 2 pendant plusieurs minutes avant de discuter de tout et de rien ensemble comme quand Scorpius était petit

-Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas venir avec nous chez mamy ? Demanda Jade en observant Sun préparer sa poudre de cheminette  
-Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas y aller sans risquer de parler de mes pouvoirs et il ne peuvent rien savoir . C'est mieux que je passe mes vacances au terrier . Je te promet de venir te revoir avant ma rentrée dit-elle en serrant sa petite sœur contre elle avant de rentrer dans la cheminé  
Elle se sentis alors coupable de continuer à lui mentir sur le faite d'aller dans la famille de son père qui n'était pas sa famille à elle sans qu'elle le sache . Mais elle ne trouvais toujours pas le courage de lui dire . Seulement bien vite la vision de sa petite sœur disparu pour laisser place à l'impressionnant salon du manoir Fergusson .  
-Hey il y à quelqu'un ? Demanda Sun en parcourant quelques pièces de l'immense demeure  
-Oh maîtresse Sun est déjà arrivé . Ferguss est désolé mademoiselle il n'as pas ben préparer votre venu  
-Ferguss souris Sun en se retournant vers le petit elfe de maison tu sais bien que tu peux me tutoyer quand mon grand père n'est pas  
-Oh oui bien sur Ferguss avait oublié . Est ce que je peux prendre vos ... tes affaire dit-il timidement  
-C'est bon je vais m'en occuper ne t'inquiète pas . Mais dis moi ou sont le autres ?  
-Oh Claie préparer le repas , le maître travail dans son bureau et monsieur et madame sont parti faire de courses  
-Je vois et Marc ? Mais à peine eut-elle fini sa phrase qu'un bruit de batterie lui vint aux oreilles  
-Je l'ai trouvé sourit elle en partant vers l'escalier afin de se rendre à a salle de musique de son cousin  
Celui-ci étant tellement pris dans sa musique qu'il sursauta quand il sentis quelqu'un lui sauter dessus pour le serrer contre elle  
-Sun ? Dit-il étonné quand la jeune fille le laissa enfin respirer . Je croyais que tu ne devais arriver que dans 2 heures  
-Je sais . Je voulais vous faire une surprise alors dis moi ou sont les décorations de noël  
-Oh on en met jamais ici  
-Ouai je m'était attendu à cette éventualité . C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je suis la plus tôt . Bien viens dit-elle en le tirant par le bras pour l'emmener en bas  
-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Dit-il alors qu'ils arrivaient au salon  
-Attend aide moi dit-elle en plongeant sa main dans son sac comme si celui-ci était beaucoup plus profond qu'il n'y parait . Ah je l'ai souri-t-elle en commençant à ressortir quelques chose qui ressemblais de plus en plus à un sapin Bon aide moi dit-elle l'objet de venant de plus en plus lourd  
-Comment t'as fait ça ? Demanda son cousin en l'aidant à sortir l'arbre de son sac  
-Oh un simple sors d'extension de sac sourit elle . Bien on va le mettre là dit-elle en désignant le coin  
-Grand père ne va pas apprécier dis Marc en observant l'immense arbre  
-Allons il faut bien redonner un peu de couleur à cette maison ainsi qu'à grand père . Bien maintenant il faut décorer  
-C'est pas aux elfes de faire ça ?  
-Bien sur que non , c'est la partie la plus drôle tu va voir

Une heure plus tard François et Vinciane passèrent l'immense porte d'entrée avant de se figer face à quelques guirlande clignotante installer de façon méthodique donnant très bien avec la décoration de base  
Le 2 se fixèrent ensuite avant d'avancer dans le salon pour trouver Sun et Marc en train de rigoler et danser avec la musiques à fond , des guirlandes entouré autours d'eux en train de décorer un énorme sapin  
-J'aurai du m'en douter dis François en souriant amuser à sa femme . Marc ? Dit-il alors que les 2 ados s'arrêtèrent net  
-Oh ... dit-il en se retournant vers ces parents . J'y suis pour rien c'était son idée dit-il en montrant directement sa cousine  
-Salut souris directement Sun .  
-Par merlin qu'est ce que c'est que tout ça ! Hurla alors une voix en haut  
-Oh j'arrive souris la brune en montant les escalier . Bonjour grand père sourit elle en serrant le vieil homme dans ces bras . J'ai décidé de décorer un peu pour noël je me suis dis que ça rendrais tout ça un peu plus vivant ça ne te dérange pas ? Sourit elle innocente  
-Je ... non tu peux décorer mais pas trop non plus , je ne sais pas comment ça se passe en Angleterre mais ici nous restons assez discret  
-D'accord sourit elle simplement en redescendant en vitesse finir son sapin  
-Et voilà le travail sourit elle en entrant dans la salon  
-Tu es un vil manipulatrice dis Marc en éclatant de rire personne n'as jamais réussi à lui faire accepter quoi que ce sois  
-Des années de pratiques et de très bon profs souris Sun en pensant à Lily 

2 jours plus tard chez les Potter , James était couché dans le canapé en train de jouer avec sa filleule qu'il avait en garde pour la semaine . Un peu plus loin Andromeda les observa en souriant avant de se retourner vers les 2 autres Potter en pleine bataille explosif tout en dégustant les cookies qu'elle avait préparé un peu avant . Depuis toujours Andromeda Tonks adorais venir chez les Potter pour voir son petit fils et les enfants Potter . Et aujourd'hui elle pouvais en plus profiter de son arrière petite fille . Quelques minutes plus tard une explosion se fit entende et la petite Dora éclata de rire dans le bras de James tandis qu'Andromeda l'observais nostalgique parfois ce bébé lui faisais tant penser à sa fille quand elle était elle même bébé . Mais elle ne voulais pas partir dans ce genre de souvenir triste alors elle se repris bien vite et déclara  
-Alors dites moi vous avez tout vos cadeaux pour noël ?  
-Oh non il me manque encore pour Louis et Lucy s'écria James  
-Et moi je ne sais toujours pas quoi prendre à maman soupira Albus  
-Moi j'ai trouvé pour grand mère un nouveau livre de recette sur le chemin de traverse mais je n'ai pas encore su aller l'acheter déclara Lily  
-Bien dans ce cas ça vous dis qu'on aille faire les magasins ? Déclara la veille femme  
-Oh oui dis Lily emballé en sautant sur ces pieds .  
-Très bien dans ce cas aller vous préparer je vais habiller Dora déclarât elle en prenant le bébé dans ces bras tandis que les 3 Potter montèrent chercher leur vestes , écharpes , bonnets et gants  
Une fois tout le monde prêt ils appelèrent le magicobus pour se rendre sur le chemin de traverse . Ils firent ainsi quelques boutiques avant qu'Albus ne souris en reconnaissant une chevelure blonde dans une allée de la librairie  
-Salut Scorpius l'appela-t-il tandis que son meilleur ami se retournais vers lui  
-Oh salut Al' sourit-il  
-Bonjour madame Malfoy dit-il ensuite en apercevant la grand mère de Scorpius le rejoindre  
-Bonjour Albus dit-elle poliment . Tu fais les magasins avec ta famille ?  
-Oh en faite... mais il n'eus pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Andromeda fit irruption derrière lui  
-Dis moi Albus tu ne saurai pas ou es ton frère ? Il me faudrait le sac de Dora pour... mais elle se figeât net en observant les personnes face à eux  
-Bonjour Andromeda dis Narcissa après quelques secondes de silence à s'observer mutuellement  
-Narcissa répondis sa sœur sur le même ton  
-Heu dis Albus après quelques secondes ou la tension montais toujours plus entre eux . Je vais aller voir après James du coup tu viens avec moi Scorp' ?  
-Heu oui oui déclara le blond en le suivant à la sortie du rayon . Les 2 se stoppèrent ensuite une fois caché avant de passer leur tête afin d'observer les 2 femmes n'ayant toujours pas bougé  
-Je ... tu as l'air d'aller plutôt bien déclara évasivement Narcissa  
-On fais aller et toi ?  
-Pareil . Alors qui est-ce ? Demanda la plus jeune en fixant le bébé  
-Oh elle s'est Dora mon arrière petite fille et je suppose que Scorpius doit -être ton petit fils , Albus m'en à dis beaucoup de bien  
-C'est vrai il est adorable tout comme Albus d'ailleurs  
Andromeda approuva alors d'un signe de tête puis le blanc repris entre elle  
-Qu'est ce que vous faites ? Retentis la voix de Lily dans le dos des 2 garçons les faisant sursauter  
-On observe les retrouvailles de 2 sœurs après des années déclara Albus à son frère et sa sœur  
-Et ben ça n'a pas l'air d'être la grande joie constatât James . Vous êtes nul pour réconcilier les gens laissé moi faire

-James je ne pense pas que ... essaya de le retenir Scorpius mais il avait déjà filer prêt des 2 femmes  
-Hé Andromeda avant de rentrer on aimerai passer à un endroit qu'on doit montrer à Scorpius . Vous seriez d'accord de nous accompagner ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant ensuite vers Narcissa  
Les 2 sœurs se sont alors questionner du regard avant de soupirer  
-Très bien mais en vitesse affirma Narcissa  
-Parfait dans ce cas en route souris l'aîné Potter  
L'étrange petit groupe parcouru ainsi quelques rues dans Londres avant que James ne souris voyant le regard perplexe que les 2 sœurs Black s'échangeait en observant la maison apparaissant face à eux  
-James on peux savoir pourquoi on est ici ? Demanda Andromeda les sourcils froncés  
-Oh mon père en à hérité de son parrain et je dois absolument montré quelques chose à Scorpius souris le garçon en entrant dans la maison avant de disparaître avec les 3 autres à l'étage tandis que les 2 femmes eurent un frisson étrange en passant la porte de la maison de leur oncle et tante  
Le silence était revenu rapidement entre elle tandis qu'elles observèrent les murs poussiéreux de la maison . Puis elle en vinrent à entrer dans une pièce leur rappelant beaucoup de souvenir et Andromeda se rapprocha du mur contenant l'arbre généalogique de la famille Black . Harry semblais l'avoir réparé , car Sirius et elle avais été remis dessus de même que Ted , Remus , Nymphadora, Teddy , Victoire et Dora . Elle effleura du bout des doigts la marque de brûlure autours de son portrait  
-J'avais supplié qu'on ne fasse pas ça déclara timidement Narcissa . J'ai pleurer devant pendant des jours ensuite une fois railler de cet arbre ça voulais dire que tu était railler de notre famille hors tu était toujours ma sœur . Bella c'est moqué de moi plusieurs fois en disant que j'étais ridicule, que c'était de ta faute et que c'était toi qui avait décidé ça  
-Elle avait raison , c'est moi qui ai décidé de partir je ne l'ai jamais regretté à part pour Sirius et toi , parfois aussi je me dis que j'aurai pu aider Regulus , si il c'est rebeller après c'est qu'il avais compris , j'étais l'aîné , j'aurai du être là pour vous montrer le vrai chemin  
-Je ne pense pas , la route des ténèbres nous était destiné . Tu as juste su le voir et le fuir avant nous tout comme Sirius  
-non regarde toi , tu n'as pas la marque , tu à su être plus forte  
-Pour ce que ça m'as apporté , je n'ai pas su protéger ma famille dit-elle les larmes au yeux  
-Hé dit Andromeda en se rapprochant doucement d'elle . On t'as obligé à te marier à un mangemort , ce n'était pas ta faute mais la sienne .  
-Je sais , seulement je l'ai aimé tu sais . Quand sa marque à recommencer à brûler alors que Drago n'avais que 14 ans je l'ai supplié de ne pas y retourner mais il était coincé , si il n'y allais pas il nous aurais forcément retrouvé alors on à du subir sans rien dire , j'ai du voir mon fils devenir un mangemort alors qu'il ne le voulais pas . Ce n'était qu'un enfant  
-Bien sur que ce n'était qu'un enfant , comme Harry et Ted à qui on à arraché ces parents . Cette guerre à détruit tout le monde  
-Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce qui t'es arrivé  
-Ce n'était pas ta faute Cici  
-Ça fait des années que tu ne m'as pas appeler comme ça  
-Je sais bien sourit elle doucement depuis l'époque ou on jouais encore à se créer une maison avec des couvertures  
-Je me rappelle souris la blonde  
-Je suis désolé de t'avoir abandonné  
-Et moi je suis désoler de ne plus t'avoir donné de nouvelles après  
-Allez c'est du passé maintenant souris Andromeda en serrant sa petite sœur contre elle  
pendant que de l'autre coté de la porte 4 ados se sourirent en se tapant dans la main


	26. Chapter 26 nouvelle escapade du trio

Les vacances de noël se terminèrent ainsi très rapidement et tous le monde fut très heureux de retrouver poudlard . Ainsi le château repris rapidement son rythme à coup de quelques blagues des maraudeurs . Le jour de la rentrée Albus et Scorpius avais rejoint leur salle commune épuiser avant de se retrouver face à Queen qui les observa rapidement avant de vite partir évitant le regard d'Albus . Ce qui fit éclater de rire Scorpius . Depuis il ne voyais plus jamais la blonde en dehors des heures de cours ou elle se mettais toujours loin d'eux . Une semaine après la rentrée Sun revint de la volière après avoir été porter une lettre à son cousin lorsqu'elle surpris des pleurs dans le couloir

-écoute calme toi retentis une voix fluette provenant probablement d'un première année . Elle t'as encore raquetter n'est ce pas ?

-Oui répondis la voix en pleur alors que Sun passa sa tête au coin du couloir pour observer le petit première année de Serdaigle essayer de consoler une fille de son age

-Tu sais très bien qu'on dois faire ce qu'elle demande si on ne veux pas de problème

-Je sais mais elle fait peur

-Oui elle fait peur à tout le monde affirma le garçon en soupirant

-Excusez moi s'exclama Sun en décidant maintenant d'intervenir . Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Les 2 Serdaigle se sont alors retournés d'un même homme vers la Gryffondor avant d'écarquiller les yeux

-On ... on est désolé balbutia le garçon , on ne voulais pas manquer de respect d'ailleurs on s'en va tout de suite dit-il en attrapant la jeune fille par le bras

-Non attendez essaya de les retenir Sun . De qui est-ce que vous avez peur ? Qui est-ce qui vous raquette ?

Mais il ne l'écoutèrent pas plus en disparaissant au coin du couloir . Sun fini par soupirer avant de promettre de mener son enquête . Si quelqu'un s'amusait à raquetter les premières alors elle allais le trouver et lui montrer comment on s'en occupe made in maraudeurs . Mai ce ne fut pas ça qui la tracassa le plus lorsqu'elle rejoint sa salle de classe . Ce fut le regard paniqué que les 2 lui avais envoyé . Pourquoi aurait il peur d'elle ? Toute l'histoire avec voldemort avait été dévoilé par la presse et tout le monde pensais que s'en était fini en dehors d'Harry bien sur qui n'aurais jamais rien dis . Ah moins que ce sois autre chose qui les tracasse mais quoi ? Mais bien vite sa réflexion fut interrompu alors qu'elle se figea dégoûté devant sa salle de classe ou James et Juliette s'embrassait tranquillement

-On se voit tantôt souris la châtain avant de passer à coté de Sun en lui adressant un sourire que la brune trouva insupportable

-Ah Sun tu es là . Tu viens ? Si on est en retard Grejoy va nous botter le cul rigola-t-il

-Ouai ouai je viens dit-elle simplement en suivant James à l'intérieur de la classe

Le week end suivant tout les élèves de poudlard se rassemblèrent pour le match opposant Serpentard et poufsoufle . Rose souhaitai bien entendu soutenir Scorpius avec Albus dans les gradins de serpentard mais elle avait promis un peu plus tôt à Alice de venir l'accompagner chez les poufsoufle sachant que de toute façon Albus serais avec ces autres amis de Serpentard.

-Bonjour à tous et bienvenue pour encore un match qui permet encore plein de rebondissement et voici déjà qu'arrive les Serpentard devancer par leur capitaine Hélène suivis par ces 2 homologues poursuiveurs Christian et Greg Lawry fraîchement arrivé de cette année de même que leur nouveau batteur Samuel Nott accompagné de son homologue Florianne Zabini suivis de prêt par son cousin le gardien Scorpius Malfoy et enfin leur attrapeuse Queen Nott . De l'autre coté pour leur premier match de la saison voici qu'arrive l'équipe des Poufsoufle avec leur nouvelle capitaine . Et oui cette année les capitaine féminine règne en maître Potter n'a qu'a bien se tenir dit-il sous le rire de tous tandis que James envoya un regard exaspéré à son voisin de dortoir . Bref j'ai nommé la poursuiveuse Uriel Stebli accompagné de son duo de choc habituel les jumelle Elise et Elisa Souép , leur gardienne restant bien sur Marina Dabi depuis 2 ans , au poste d'attrapeur nous retrouvons cette année une nouvelle tête du nom de Basil Cory et enfin pour les 2 batteur , notre légendaire Sandy Bracel accompagné de son nouvel acolyte j'ai nommé Franck Londubat

-Quoi dis Rose en écarquillant les yeux fixant le jeune homme brun apparaître sur le terrain avec son ballait d'une main et sa batte de l'autre . J'ignorais que ton frère faisais partis de l'équipe

-Je sais souris la blonde fière . J'étais la seule au courant même mon père l'ignorais rigola-t-elle en fixant Neville prêt de la tribune du présentateur observer son fils d'un mélange de fierté et de stupéfaction

Le match commença ensuite en même temps que les encouragements venant des 2 cotés du terrain et Rose devais bien avouer que Franck était doué . Elle l'avais bien sur déjà constaté lors de match au terrier mais elle ne pensais pas qu'un jour il demanderais à intégrer l'équipe

-Souép fonce vers le but et rate, belle interception de Malfoy . Qui relance déjà le souaffle à Perses

-Waouh Scorpius semble en super forme aujourd'hui déclara Alice en continuant de suivre le jeu des yeux tandis que Rose approuva tout en fixant son meilleur ami . Et elle souris en le voyant intercepter encore un but . Il était vraiment doué mais son sourire s'effaça vite quand elle remarqua qu'elle ne fut pas la seule à apprécié les performance sportive du jeune Malfoy . Une bande de fille de Serpentard l'observais avec des étoiles dans les yeux . Bien sur elle était habitué à tout ces gloussement envers « le prince des Serpentard » mais ces temps-ci sans en connaître la raison ça l'exaspérais beaucoup plus . Elle se sentis ensuite rougir en repensant à ce qu'elle avait vu dans le miroir de Rised mais secoua la tête pour l'ignorer et essayer de se reconcentrer sur le match

Quelques jour plus tard le lendemain des 17 ans de Tim . Fred , Sun et Tim était rassemblé dans la salle sur demande à moitié endormis par la fête de la veille

-Bon qu'est ce qu'il fiche ? Soupira Fred avachi dans l'un des canapé de la salle

-Il va arriver je suppose répondis Tim

-Ouai James ne rate jamais une de nos réunion affirma Sun à moitié couché sur Tim

A peine eut elle fini sa phrase que les 4 sourire en voyant la chevelure indomptable de l'aîné Potter passer la porte mais ces 3 sourires ce fanèrent vite en apercevant Juliette sur ces pas

-Qu'est ce qu'elle fais là ? S'écria Sun en bondissant sur ces pieds

-James chéri m'as invité gloussa la châtain en s'accrochant au bras de son petit ami tandis que les 2 autres garçons s'observèrent en se demandant si il devais rire ou pleurer du surnom on ne peux plus ridicule donné à leur meilleur ami

-Elle n'as rien à faire là continua Sun sur la défensive

-Et pourquoi ? Demanda Juliette sur le même ton

-C'est une réunion de maraudeurs

-Et bien on peux considérer que j'en suis une en étant la copine de James

-Je te demande pardon dis Sun en s'étouffant avec sa salive

-Écoute Juliette dis Tim très calmement , je suis désolé mais Sun à raison. C'est une réunion privée entre nous 4 Fred n'as jamais emmené Julia et Sun , Alexandre avant

-Sûrement parce qu'ils ne les aimais pas autant que James chéri m'aime sourit-elle tandis que Sun leva les yeux au ciel exaspéré

-Mais bien sur lâchât-elle moqueuse

-Qu'est ce qu'il y à Mc Fly un problème ? A moins qu'on doive t'appeler Fergusson maintenant madame la sang pur

-Laisse ma famille en dehors ça intervint Sun en la fusillant du regard . Et mon seul problème ici c'est toi

-Bien entendu

-Qu'est ce que ça veux dire ça ? Demanda Sun en levant un sourcil

-Tu sais très bien du quoi je parle dis Juliette à son oreille mais il et à moi je te préviens . Ne t'avise pas de marcher sur mes plats de bandes

Sur ce elle se recula en adressant un sourire à Sun tandis que les 3 garçons se regardais perdu n'ayant pas entendu la fin de leur conversation

Sun quand à elle avait légèrement rougis avant d'attraper sa baguette dans sa poche et avant que qui qu'on que puisse l'en empêcher elle jeta un sortilège de furoncle sur Juliette

-oh ...James t'as vu ce qu'elle m'as fait ? Dis quelque chose enfin hurla Juliette avant d'attraper sa baguette pour envoyer un sors à Sun qui l'évita de justesse

-Alors là ça va mal se passer ma veille dis Sun en repointant sa baguette vers elle mais son poignet fut retenu par une autre mains et ces yeux entrèrent en contact avec ceux chocolats de James

-Arrête ça tout de suite Sun tu ne crois pas que tu en à assez fait ?

-Que j'en ai ... dit-elle choqué alors qu'elle constata le regard dur qu'il ne lui avais jamais lancé avant

-Si c'est comme ça , c'est elle ou moi, je m'en vais dit-elle en arrachant violemment sa main de la poigne de James avant de claquer la porte dans son dos . Elle parcouru ainsi le château jusqu'au parc évitant les élèves qui la regardais alors que sa vue était brouiller par ces larmes elle n'en pouvais plus d'être forte devant tout le monde . Ça en devenais trop la façon hargneuse dont James l'avais regardé était la goutte qui fait déborder le vase . Une fois assez loin du monde elle se laissa tomber le long d'un arbre la pluie tensorielle s'abattant sur elle

-Sun ? Retentis une voix timide dans son dos qu'elle évita parfaitement . Sun qu'est ce qui se passe ? Continua la personne

Toujours aucune réponse . La brune sentis ensuite quelqu'un s'asseoir à coté d'elle mais elle continua de fixer le vide ces jambes recroqueviller le long de son corps

-Tu es geler constata la personne à coté d'elle avant qu'elle ne sente une robe de sorcier se poser sur ces épaules

La jeune Gryffondor pris alors une grande inspiration et fini par tourner la tête vers Julia

-Merci dit-elle simplement

-Pas de soucis lui souris gentiment la métisse . Il pleus des cordes , on devrais rentrer tu ne crois pas ?

-Non , mais rentre toi Je ne veux pas que tu sois malade par ma faute

-J'ai une bonne résistance en général dis simplement la métisse en souriant Tu veux en parler ?

-Pas vraiment

-D'accord approuva la jeune Thomas alors que Sun la remercia intérieurement de ne pas insister

-Et toi qu'est ce que tu faisais seule dehors ? Demanda Sun pour engager la conversation

-Oh je me promenais avant qu'il pleuve vu que vous étiez à votre réunion et que je ne vois presque plus Juliette depuis qu'elle sors avec James . Même quand elle est loin de lui elle ne fais que parler de lui d'ailleurs je trouve vraiment qu'elle en fais trop

-Sans blague approuva Sun . Bon t'as raison on devrais rentrer dit-elle maintenant parfaitement calmé

une fois dans le château elle regarda Julia avant d'éclater de rire elle avait un bel aspect trempé ainsi . Elle attrapa donc sa baguette et la pointa sur la métisse qui sécha instantanément avant de faire pareil avec elle même

-Très pratique merci lui souris Julia alors que les 2 avançais vers la salle commune des Gryffondor

-Ah enfin vous êtes là hurla une voix alors qu'elle venais de passer le tableau de la grosse dame

Les 2 filles tournèrent la tête pour voir Fred bondir sur ces pieds

-Ok faisons comme si il n'était pas là et avançons discrètement vers le dortoir des filles dis Sun en adressant un clin d'œil moqueur à Julia qui lui souris en retours

-nan nan nan nan nan revenez ici vous 2 dis Fred en partants à leur suite en oubliant que les escaliers de filles sont ensorcelé en contact de garçon , ce qui le fit se transformer en toboggan et les 3 dégringolèrent en bas avant d'éclater de rire étaler au sol

-Il faut vraiment que je change d'amis souris Tim assis dans l'un des canapé avec Roxanne et Wendy

-Ben moi je les trouve géniaux rigola Wendy morte de rire alors qu'une fois relever Fred attrapa Julia par la taille

-C'est bon Fred je suis là maintenant tu peux me lâcher

-Jamais de la vie souris le roux

-Espèce de crétin rigola Julia avant d'attraper son visage entre ces mains et de l'embrasser

-Oh je vous en pris lâchèrent Tim et Roxanne en même temps faussement dégoutter avant de s'observer pour éclater de rie

-Alors dis Sun en venant s'asseoir à coté de Tim laissant le couple seul . Ça à été la réunion

-On l'a pas fait . On ne le ferais jamais sans toi Sunny lui souris le brun

-Merci dit-elle sincèrement . Je suis désolé d'avoir si mal réagis

-Je comprend ne t'en fait pas Juliette avait été trop loin. Une fois que t'es partis James lui à même remonté les bretelles pour ce qu'elle t'as dis

-Sérieusement ? Dit-elle choqué . Et maintenant il est ou ?

-Oh probablement en train d'essayer de se faire pardonner

-Bien entendu soupira Sun

Au même moment dans les couloirs des Serpentard ,Albus et Scorpius avançais jusqu'à leur tapisserie secrète avant de tomber sur Queen au coin d'un couloir . Albus et elle restèrent donc figer un moment avant que Scorpius n'intervienne

-Bon je crois que vous avez à vous parler tout les 2 sourit-il . On se rejoint après Al' finit-il alors que le jeune Potter lui envoya un regard de feu pour le laisser seul affronter ces problèmes

Un blanc revint ensuite instantanément entre les 2 Serpentard une fois l'héritier Malfoy partis . Au bout de quelques minutes Queen pris son courage à 2 mains et décida enfin d'affronter les yeux émeraude d'Albus

-Bon Potter dit-elle hésitante on peut savoir ce qui t'as pris ?

-Enfaîte je ... dit-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête ... je sais pas trop avouât-il . Je ... mais il n'eus pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il sentis les lèvres de la blonde se plaquer contre les siennes

-Sache le Potter ce sera toujours moi qui aurai le dernier mot sourit elle en se décollant avant de faire demi tour faisant voler ces cheveux blond dans son dos et de disparaître sous le regard choqué du jeune homme qui finit pas laisser échapper un petit rire avant de faire demi tour afin de rejoindre ces amis . Seulement en tournant au coin d'un couloir il percuta quelqu'un

-Je suis désolé s'excusa-t-il je ...Lily ? Dit-il en voyant la petite rousse se dresser devant lui

-Oh Albus dit-elle de son sourire d'ange qui n'annonça rien de bon à son frère . Alors toi et Queen vous ...

-Tais toi dit-il en plaquant sa main sur la bouche de sa petite sœur tandis qu'un groupe d'élève de 2 éme revenais visiblement du même cours que Lily . Qu'est ce que tu as vu ?

-Tout sourit-elle fière

-Écoute on est pas ... bon soupirât-il voyant son sourire s'élargir encore plus signe qu'elle allais bientôt craquer pour le crier à toute l'école . Combien tu veux ?

-Justement il me manque 50 gallions pour m'acheter mon nouveau ballai

-50 ça va pas la tête

-Très bien dans ce cas . ALBUS POTTER ET ...

-Ok ok ça va le coupa Albus en replaquant sa main sur sa bouche . Tiens soupirât il en sortant sa bourses d'argents avant de lui enfoncer plusieurs pièces dans la main

-Tu sais Albus c'est un plaisir de faire affaire avec toi . Ton secret sera bien gardé avec moi ne t'en fais pas . Ah Hugo attend moi hurla-t-elle en apercevant son cousin un peu plus loin tandis que son frère soupira exaspéré en plongeant ces mains dans ces poches pour ensuite continuer sa route

-Ah enfin dis Scorpius en se relevant étant resté assis contre le mur avec Rose en l'attendant . Alors comment ça c'est passé ?

-Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi ma sœur n'a pas atterris à Serpentard soupira-t-il

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Rose

-Elle m'as embrassé et évidemment Lily à tout vu . Et ça m'as coûté 50 gallions

-J'adore ta sœur Al' dis Scorpius en éclatant de rire tandis que Rose ne pu retenir un petit sourire amusé . Tout ça ne l'étonnais absolument pas de sa cousine

-Ouai bon on y va dis Albus en plongeant derrière la tapisserie pour faire cesser le rire de Scorpius ce qui fut peine perdu . Il ne réussi à reprendre son calme qu'une fois arrivé dans le couloir de poudlard des années avant

-Venez tout le monde doit être dans la grande salle constata Rose tandis qu'ils avançais dans des couloir vide . Les 3 s'y rendèrent donc et prirent place discrètement à leur table respective avant que la répartition ne commence après ça Dumbledore annonça le début du repas et quand celui-ci fut fini il se remis de nouveau face aux élèves

-Et voilà ! dit Dumbledore avec un grand sourire, maintenant que nous avons été nourris et abreuvés , je dois, une fois de plus, vous demander votre attention afin de vous donner quelques informations. Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a demandé de vous avertir que la liste des objets interdits dans l'enceinte du château comporte également cette année les Yo-Yos hurleurs, les Frisbees à dents de serpent et les Boomerangs à mouvement perpétuel. La liste complète comprend quatre cent trente-sept articles, si mes souvenirs sont exacts, et peut être consultée dans le bureau de Mr Rusard, pour ceux qui seraient intéressés. Les coins de la bouche de Dumbledore tressaillirent. Je voudrais également vous rappeler, poursuivit-il, que, comme toujours, la forêt est interdite à tous les élèves et le village de Pré-au-Lard à celles et ceux qui n'ont pas encore atteint la troisième année d'études. Je suis également au regret de vous annoncer que la Coupe de Quidditch des Quatre Maisons n'aura pas lieu cette année.

Cette annonce fut directement accompagné de plainte de la part de tous les élèves

-Cela est dû, continua Dumbledore, à un événement particulier qui commencera en octobre et se poursuivra tout au long de l'année scolaire, en exigeant de la part des professeurs beaucoup de temps et d'énergie. Mais je suis persuadé que vous en serez tous enchantés. J'ai en effet le grand plaisir de vous annoncer que cette année, à Poudlard… Mais, au même instant, un coup de tonnerre assourdissant retentit et les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent à la volée. Un homme se tenait sur le seuil, appuyé sur un grand bâton et enveloppé d'une cape de voyage noire. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu, soudain illuminé par un éclair qui zébra le plafond magique. L'homme ôta son capuchon, secoua une longue crinière de cheveux gris sombre, puis s'avança en direction de la table des professeurs. Un claquement sourd, régulier, résonnait en écho dans la Grande Salle, ponctuant ses pas. Lorsqu'il eut atteint l'extrémité de la table des professeurs, il se dirigea vers Dumbledore d'un pas lourd et claudicant. Un autre éclair illumina le plafond et Hermione eut un haut-le-corps. L'éclair avait jeté une lumière crue sur le visage de l'étranger. On aurait dit qu'il avait été taillé dans un vieux morceau de bois usé, par quelqu'un qui n'aurait eu qu'une très vague idée de la physionomie humaine et de l'art de la sculpture. Chaque centimètre carré de sa peau paraissait marqué de cicatrices. Sa bouche avait l'air d'une entaille tracée en diagonale et il lui manquait une bonne partie du nez. Mais c'étaient surtout ses yeux qui le rendaient effrayant. L'un d'eux était petit, sombre, perçant. L'autre était grand, rond comme une pièce de monnaie et d'un bleu vif, électrique. L'œil bleu remuait sans cesse, sans jamais ciller, roulant dans son orbite, d'un côté et d'autre, de haut en bas, totalement indépendant de l'œil normal. Il pouvait également se retourner complètement pour regarder en arrière. On ne voyait plus alors qu'un globe blanc. L'étranger arriva devant Dumbledore. Il tendit une main aussi labourée de cicatrices que son visage et Dumbledore la serra, en murmurant des paroles . Il semblait demander quelque chose à l'homme qui hocha la tête sans sourire et répondit à voix basse. Dumbledore approuva et lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur une chaise vide, du côté droit de la table. L'homme s'assit, secoua sa crinière grise pour dégager son visage, tira vers lui une assiette de saucisses, la leva vers ce qui restait de son nez et renifla. Il sortit ensuite de sa poche un petit couteau, en planta la pointe dans une des saucisses et commença à manger. Son œil normal était fixé sur son assiette, mais l'œil bleu ne cessait de s'agiter dans son orbite, embrassant du regard la Grande Salle et les élèves assis autour des tables.

-Je vous présente notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, déclara Dumbledore d'une voix claire qui rompit le silence. Le professeur Maugrey.

Maugrey Fol œil s'exclama Albus comme si c'était une évidence

-Oui et alors qu'est ce que ça change ?

-Ça change que c'est la des plus grands auror au monde s'exclama Albus d'un ton fier . Il est mort un peu avant la guerre alors qu'il devais protéger mon père

-Comme je m'apprêtais à vous le dire, reprit Dumbledore coupant toutes le voix d'élèves qui c'était élevé , nous allons avoir l'honneur d'accueillir au cours des prochains mois un événement que nous n'avons plus connu depuis un siècle. J'ai le très grand plaisir de vous annoncer que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers se déroulera cette année à Poudlard.

-Vous PLAISANTEZ ! s'exclama Fred . L'atmosphère de tension qui s'était installée dans la salle depuis l'arrivée de Maugrey se dissipa soudain. Presque tout le monde éclata de rire et Dumbledore lui-même pouffa d'un air amusé.

-Non, je ne plaisante pas, Mr Weasley, dit-il. Mais si vous aimez la plaisanterie, j'en ai entendu une très bonne, cet été. C'est un troll, une harpie et un farfadet qui entrent dans un bar… Le professeur McGonagall s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge. Heu… c'est vrai…, dit Dumbledore. Le moment n'est peut- être pas venu de… Où en étais-je ? Ah, oui, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers… Certains d'entre vous ne savent pas en quoi consiste ce tournoi, je demande donc à ceux qui savent de me pardonner d'avoir à donner quelques explications. Pendant ce temps-là, ils sont autorisés à penser à autre chose. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers a eu lieu pour la première fois il y a quelque sept cents ans. Il s'agissait d'une compétition amicale entre les trois plus grandes écoles de sorcellerie d'Europe Poudlard, Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang. Un champion était sélectionné pour représenter chacune des écoles et les trois champions devaient accomplir trois tâches à caractère magique. Chaque école accueillait le tournoi à tour de rôle tous les cinq ans et tout le monde y voyait un excellent moyen d'établir des relations entre jeunes sorcières et sorciers de différentes nationalités jusqu'à ce que le nombre de morts devienne si élevé que la décision fut prise d'interrompre le tournoi. Au cours des siècles, il y a eu plusieurs tentatives pour rétablir le tournoi, poursuivit Dumbledore, mais aucune n'a rencontré un grand succès. Cette année, pourtant, notre Département de la coopération magique internationale et celui des jeux et sports magiques ont estimé que le moment était venu d'essayer de le faire revivre. Nous avons tous beaucoup travaillé au cours de l'été pour nous assurer que, cette fois, aucun champion ne se trouvera en danger de mort. Les responsables de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang arriveront en octobre avec une liste de candidats et la sélection des trois champions aura lieu le jour de Halloween. Un juge impartial décidera quels sont les élèves qui sont le plus dignes de concourir pour le Trophée des Trois Sorciers, la gloire de leur école et une récompense personnelle de mille Gallions.

Beaucoup d'élèves très existé commencèrent alors à parler entre eux espérant gagner cette énorme prix . Mais, dès que Dumbledore reprit la parole, un silence total revint dans la salle.

-Je sais que vous êtes tous impatients de rapporter à Poudlard le Trophée des Trois Sorciers, dit-il, mais les responsables des trois écoles en compétition, en accord avec le ministère de la Magie, ont jugé qu'il valait mieux, cette année, imposer de nouvelles règles concernant l'âge des candidats. Seuls les élèves majeurs , c'est-à-dire qui ont dix-sept ans ou plus , seront autorisés à soumettre leur nom à la sélection. Il s'agit là , Dumbledore haussa légèrement la voix car plusieurs élèves poussaient des exclamations scandalisées et les jumeaux Weasley paraissaient soudain furieux , il s'agit là, dis-je, d'une mesure que nous estimons nécessaire, compte tenu de la difficulté des tâches imposées qui resteront dangereuses en dépit des précautions prises. Il est en effet hautement improbable que des élèves n'ayant pas encore atteint la sixième ou la septième année d'études puissent les accomplir sans risques. Je m'assurerai personnellement qu'aucun élève d'âge inférieur à la limite imposée ne puisse tricher sur son âge pour essayer de se faire admettre comme champion de Poudlard par notre juge impartial. Ses yeux bleu clair étincelèrent en se posant sur Fred et George dont le visage exprimait ouvertement leur sentiment de révolte. Je vous demande donc de ne pas perdre votre temps à essayer de vous porter candidat si vous avez moins de dix-sept ans. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, les délégations des écoles de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang arriveront en octobre et resteront parmi nous pendant la plus grande partie de l'année scolaire. Je ne doute pas que vous manifesterez la plus grande courtoisie envers nos hôtes étrangers tout au long de leur séjour et que vous apporterez votre entier soutien au champion de Poudlard lorsqu'il ,ou elle, aura été désigné. Mais il se fait tard, à présent, et je sais combien il est important que vous soyez frais et dispos pour vos premiers cours, demain matin. Alors, tout le monde au lit ! Et vite ! Dumbledore se rassit et se tourna vers Maugrey Fol Œil. Tous les élèves se levèrent dans le vacarme des chaises qui glissaient sur le sol et se dirigèrent en masse vers la double porte donnant sur le hall d'entrée.

-Si ce tournoi est interdit au sorcier non majeur comment ce fait il que mon père l'ai remporté alors qu'il à notre age actuellement intervint Albus perdu alors que Rose venais de les rejoindre dans le couloir

Mais avant que qui qu'on que ai pu répondre le décors autours d'eux tourna et ils virent une masse d'élèves se diriger au même endroit

-Je pense qu'on aura sûrement des réponses en les suivant en conclu Scorpius

ils rejoinrent tous les élèves qui semblais excité en attendais quelques chose

-Ah ! Si je ne m'abuse, la délégation de Beauxbâtons arrive ! lança Dumbledore, qui était au dernier rang avec les autres professeurs.

-Où ? demandèrent avidement plusieurs élèves en regardant dans toutes les directions.

-Là-bas ! s'écria un élève de sixième année en montrant la Forêt interdite. Quelque chose de très grand, beaucoup plus grand qu'un balai volant ou même que cent balais volants approchait du château, dans le ciel d'un bleu sombre. On voyait sa silhouette grandir sans cesse.

-C'est un dragon ! hurla une élève de première année, prise de panique.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises… C'est une maison volante ! répliqua un petit Gryffondor qui était plus proche de la vérité… La gigantesque forme noire qui avançait au-dessus de la cime des arbres fut peu à peu éclairée par les lumières du château et ils distinguèrent alors un immense carrosse bleu pastel tiré par des chevaux géants. Le carrosse avait la taille d'une grande maison et volait vers eux, tiré dans les airs par une douzaine de chevaux ailés, tous des palominos, chacun de la taille d'un éléphant. Les élèves des trois premiers rangs reculèrent en voyant le carrosse descendre du ciel à une vitesse terrifiante. Enfin, dans un fracas si impressionnant que Neville fit un bond en arrière et retomba sur les pieds d'un Serpentard de cinquième année, les sabots des chevaux, plus grands que des assiettes, se posèrent sur le sol dans un nuage de poussière. Un instant plus tard, le carrosse atterrit à son tour, rebondissant sur ses roues démesurées tandis que les chevaux couleur d'or agitaient leurs énormes têtes en roulant des yeux porte finis ensuite par s'ouvrir. Un garçon vêtu d'une robe de sorcier bleu clair sauta à terre, se pencha en avant, tripota maladroitement quelque chose sur le plancher du carrosse puis déplia un marchepied d'or. Il fit respectueusement un pas en arrière et une chaussure noire à haut talon émergea du carrosse , une chaussure qui avait la taille d'une luge d'enfant. La chaussure fut presque immédiatement suivie par une immense femme. La taille du carrosse et des chevaux s'expliquait mieux, à présent. Quelques élèves étouffèrent une exclamation de surprise. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la clarté que répandait la lumière du hall d'entrée, tout le monde put voir son beau visage au teint olivâtre, ses grands yeux noirs et humides et son nez en forme de bec d'oiseau. Ses cheveux tirés en arrière étaient noués en un chignon serré qui brillait sur sa nuque. Elle était vêtue de satin noir de la tête aux pieds et de magnifiques opales scintillaient autour de son cou et à ses doigts épais. Dumbledore se mit à applaudir et les élèves l'imitèrent avec ardeur. Nombre d'entre eux s'étaient dressés sur la pointe des pieds, ce qui était sans nul doute la meilleure façon de regarder cette femme. Celle-ci eut un sourire gracieux et s'avança vers Dumbledore en tendant une main étincelante de bijoux. Bien qu'il fût lui-même très grand, Dumbledore n'eut presque pas besoin de se pencher pour lui faire un baisemain.

-Ma chère Madame Maxime, dit-il, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard.

-Mon cheur Dambleudore, répondit Madame Maxime d'une voix grave, je suis ravie de constateu que vous aveu l'eur en parfeute santeu.

-Ma santé est parfaite, en euffeut… heu… en effet, assura Dumbledore.

-Je vous preusente meus euleuves, dit Madame Maxime en agitant d'un geste désinvolte l'une de ses énormes mains pardessus son épaule.

-Il y à tante Fleur constata Rose en tirant sur la manche de la robe d'Albus qui souris en reconnaissant les cheveux fins de sa tante toujours aussi parfait après tant d'années

-À queul moment Karkaroff doit-il arriveu ? demanda Madame Maxime.

-Il ne devrait pas tardeu… heu… tarder, répondit Dumbledore. Souhaitez-vous l'attendre ici ou préférez-vous entrer à l'intérieur pour vous réchauffer quelque peu ?

-Meu reuchauffeu queulqueu peu, queulle bonne ideu, mon cheur Dambleudore, approuva Madame Maxime. Meus qui va s'occupeu de meus cheveux ?

-Vos cheveux sont coiffés à la perfection, assura galamment Dumbledore.

-Dambleudore, queul pleusantin vous feutes ! s'exclama Madame Maxime en pouffant de rire. Je vouleus parleu deus cheveux de mon carrosse…

-Ah, vos chevaux ! Oui, bien sûr, notre professeur de soins aux créatures magiques sera ravi de veiller à leur bien-être, déclara Dumbledore. Dès qu'il aura réglé les petits problèmes que lui ont posés certains de ses… heu… protégés…

-S'occupeu deus meus eutalons neuceussite, heu… une grande force musculeure…, avertit Madame Maxime qui semblait douter qu'un professeur de soins aux créatures magiques de Poudlard soit à la hauteur de la tâche. Ils ont une vigueur peu ordineure…

-Je puis vous assurer que Hagrid saura s'y prendre, dit Dumbledore en souriant.

-Treus bien, répondit Madame Maxime en s'inclinant légèrement. Vous voudreuz bien preuciseu à ceut Agrid que meus cheveux ne boivent que du whisky pur malt.

-Nous ferons le nécessaire, assura Dumbledore qui s'inclina à son tour.

-Veuneuz, vous autres, dit Madame Maxime à ses élèves d'un ton impérieux et ceux de Poudlard s'écartèrent pour leur permettre de gravir les marches du château.

Les élèves de poudlard quand à eux restèrent là, grelottant dans le froid qui s'installait, et attendirent l'arrivée de la délégation de Durmstrang. La plupart des élèves regardaient le ciel, pleins d'espoir. Pendant quelques instants il régna un grand silence que seuls venaient troubler les bruits de sabots et les hennissements des immenses chevaux de Madame Maxime. Puis un bruit étrange, sonore et inquiétant, leur parvenait dans l'obscurité. C'était une sorte de grondement étouffé auquel se mêlait un bruit de succion, comme si on avait passé un gigantesque aspirateur au fond d'une rivière…

-Le lac ! s'écria Lee Jordan en le montrant du doigt. Regardez le lac ! De l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, au sommet de la pelouse en pente douce dominant le parc, ils voyaient nettement la surface lisse et noire de l'eau qui, soudain, ne fut plus lisse du tout. De grosses bulles se formèrent et des vagues vinrent lécher les rives boueuses du lac. Enfin, un tourbillon apparut en son centre, comme si on venait d'ôter une bonde géante, au fond de l'eau… La forme noire d'un long mât s'éleva lentement au milieu du tourbillon… Lentement, majestueusement, un vaisseau émergea alors de l'eau, dans le scintillement argenté du clair de lune. Il avait quelque chose d'étrangement spectral, telle une épave sauvée d'un naufrage, et les faibles lueurs qui brillaient derrière ses hublots, comme enveloppées de brume, ressemblaient à des yeux de fantôme. Enfin, dans un bruit de cascade, le vaisseau apparut entièrement, tanguant sur les eaux tumultueuses du lac, et glissa vers la rive. Quelques instants plus tard, ils entendirent l'ancre tomber dans l'eau et le bruit mat d'une passerelle qu'on abaissait sur le rivage. Les passagers débarquaient, défilant à la lueur des hublots lorsqu'ils approchèrent de la lumière qui s'échappait du hall d'entrée, ils virent que leurs silhouettes massives étaient dues aux capes de fourrure épaisse et compacte dont ils étaient vêtus. L'homme qui était à leur tête portait une fourrure différente, lisse et argentée, comme ses cheveux.

+Dumbledore ! s'écria-t-il avec chaleur en s'avançant sur la pelouse. Comment allez-vous, mon cher ami, comment allez-vous ?

-Le mieux du monde, merci, professeur Karkaroff, répondit Dumbledore. Karkaroff avait une voix suave et bien timbrée. Il était grand et mince, comme Dumbledore, mais ses cheveux blancs étaient coupés court et son bouc (qui se terminait par une petite boucle de poils) n'arrivait pas à cacher entièrement un menton plutôt fuyant. Lorsqu'il fut devant Dumbledore, il serra ses deux mains dans les siennes.

-Ce cher vieux Poudlard, dit-il en regardant le château avec un sourire. Quelle joie d'être ici, quelle joie, vraiment… Viktor, venez donc vous réchauffer… Ça ne vous ennuie pas, Dumbledore ? Viktor est légèrement enrhumé… Karkaroff fit signe à l'un de ses élèves de le rejoindre.

-C'est Viktor Kkrum s'extasia directement Scorpius l'un des plus grand joueur de quidditch au monde

Alus et Rose se sont directement adressé un sourir complice avant de répondre le plus naturellement du monde

-Oui et alors ?

-Alors ? C'est une célébrité

-Bah dis Albus tu sais avec tout ce qu'on dis sur les célébrités ... cette phrase laissant bien sur comprendre au 2 qu'ils parlais de son père

-Mais lui c'est pas pareil intervint Scorpius il à gagner la coupe du monde 3 fois d'affilé

-Scorpius ne t'emballe pas comme ça Viktor est quelqu'un de tout à fait normal intervint Rose

-Et comment tu peux le savoir ?

-C'est un vieil ami à maman sourit-elle . Il est déjà venu plusieurs fois nous rendre visite ce qui ne rend jamais mon père très heureux rigola-t-elle

-Oh je vois dis simplement le blond complètement coupé dans sa joie

Un peu plus tard tout les élèves rejoirent la grande salle pour attendre le tirage au sors de champions

-Voilà, dit Dumbledore, la Coupe de Feu ne va pas tarder à prendre sa décision. Je pense qu'il faudra attendre encore une minute. Lorsque le nom des champions sera annoncé, je demanderai aux heureux élus de venir jusqu'ici et d'aller se regrouper dans la pièce voisine il indiqua d'un geste la porte située derrière la table des professeurs où ils recevront leurs premières instructions. Il prit alors sa baguette magique et fit un grand geste de la main. Aussitôt, toutes les chandelles s'éteignirent, sauf celles qui éclairaient l'intérieur des citrouilles évidées, et la Grande Salle fut plongée dans la pénombre. Les flammes bleues, étincelantes, qui jaillissaient de la Coupe, brillaient à présent avec un tel éclat qu'elles faisaient presque mal aux yeux. Tout le monde regardait, dans l'attente… Quelques élèves jetaient des coups d'œil à leur montre…

Brusquement, les flammes de la Coupe de Feu devinrent à nouveau rouges, projetant une gerbe d'étincelles. Un instant plus tard, une langue de feu jaillit et un morceau de parchemin noirci voleta dans les airs. L'assemblée retint son souffle. Dumbledore attrapa le morceau de parchemin et le tint à bout de bras pour lire à la lumière des flammes, redevenues bleues, le nom qui y était inscrit.

-Le champion de Durmstrang, annonça-t-il d'une voix forte et claire, sera Viktor Krum.

Celui-ci se leva de la table des Serpentard et se diriger vers Dumbledore de sa démarche gauche. Il longea la table des professeurs et disparut derrière la porte qui donnait accès à la pièce voisine.

-Bravo, Viktor ! lança Karkaroff d'une voix si tonitruante que chacun put l'entendre distinctement malgré le tumulte des applaudissements. Je savais que vous en étiez capable ! Le silence revint et tout le monde reporta son attention sur la Coupe dont les flammes rougeoyèrent à nouveau. Un deuxième morceau de parchemin en jaillit, projeté par une langue de feu.

-Le champion de Beauxbâtons, annonça Dumbledore, sera une championne. Il s'agit de Fleur Delacour !

-Bien sur vous le saviez dis Scorpius en fixant Fleur se levant avec grâce, rejetait en arrière son voile de cheveux blond argenté et s'avançait d'une démarche élégante entre les tables des Serdaigle et des Poufsouffle.

Lorsque Fleur eut disparu à son tour dans la pièce voisine, le silence régna à nouveau mais, cette fois, la tension était telle qu'on avait presque l'impression de pouvoir la toucher du doigt. Le prochain champion désigné serait celui de Poudlard… Une fois de plus, les flammes de la Coupe rougeoyèrent, des étincelles jaillirent, une langue de feu se dressa dans les airs et Dumbledore attrapa du bout des doigts le troisième morceau de parchemin.

-Le champion de Poudlard, annonça-t-il, est Cedric Diggory !

Les acclamations qui s'élevaient de la table voisine étaient trop assourdissantes. Tous les élèves de Poufsouffle s'étaient levés d'un bond, hurlant et tapant des pieds, tandis que Cedric, avec un grand sourire, se dirigeait vers la porte située derrière la table des professeurs. Les applaudissements en son honneur se prolongèrent si longtemps que Dumbledore dut attendre un bon moment avant de pouvoir reprendre la parole.

-Excellent ! s'exclama Dumbledore d'un air joyeux, quand le vacarme eut pris fin. Nous avons à présent nos trois champions. Je suis sûr que je peux compter sur chacune et chacun d'entre vous, y compris les élèves de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons, pour apporter à nos champions tout le soutien possible. En encourageant vos champions, vous contribuerez à instaurer… Mais Dumbledore s'arrêta soudain de parler et tout le monde vit ce qui l'avait interrompu. Le feu de la Coupe était redevenu rouge. Des étincelles volaient en tous sens et une longue flamme jaillit soudain, projetant un nouveau morceau de parchemin. D'un geste qui semblait presque machinal, Dumbledore tendit la main et attrapa le parchemin entre ses longs doigts. Il le tint à bout de bras et lut le nom qui y était inscrit. Un long silence s'installa, pendant lequel il continua de fixer le parchemin, tous les regards tournés vers lui. Enfin, Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge et lut à haute voix :

-Harry Potter.

Vu la mine extrêmement surprise de son père Albus compris directement qu'il n'y était pour rien dans la sortis de son nom et Dumbledore du l'appeler plusieurs fois avant qu'Hermione ne décide de le pousser pour qu'il avance d'un pas mécanique vers le directeur lui lançant un regard étrange . Il lui fit ensuite signe de passer la même porte que les autres vainqueurs puis le décors se mit à tourner et bien vite le trio se retrouva seul dans la pièce

-Venez un vacarme immense vient de dehors dis Albus en tendant l'oreille

Ils retrouvèrent ainsi tous les élèves regroupé autour de ce qui étais de base le stade de Quidditch . Discrètement le trio décida de prendre place pour voir ce qui allais bien pouvoir se passer . Regardez dis Rose en montrant une personne debout à l'écart des gradins discutant avec Dumbledor . Qu'est ce qu'oncle Charlie fait là ?

-C'est pas vrai ça vous me direz bien uand est-ce que votre famille n'est pas impliqué dans des trucs plus tordu les uns que les autres dis Scorpius en fiant le milieu du terrain transformer

-Des dragons comprirent alors Rose et Albus en fixant des hommes de leur oncle en amener un.

Mais avant que l'un d'entre eux n'ai pu dire quoi que ce sois monsieur Croupton présenta l'épreuve en expliquant que les champion devais s'emparer d'un œuf gardé par les dragonnes . Ainsi les 4 passèrent chacun leur tour . Cedric fit un truc bizarre. Il métamorphosa une pierre qui se trouvait par terre… Il l'a transformée en chien… Il voulait que le dragon s'intéresse au chien plutôt qu'à lui. Comme métamorphose,c'était sacrement réussi et ça a failli très bien marcher. Il est arrivé à prendre l'œuf, mais il s'est quand même fait brûler. Le dragon a brusquement changé d'avis et il a décidé qu'il préférait s'occuper de lui plutôt que du labrador. Mais Cedric s'en est quand même sorti. Après, il y eu Fleur. Elle utilisa une sorte d'enchantement pour faire tomber le dragon en transe. Ça aussi, ça a plus ou moins marché. Le dragon s'est assoupi mais il s'est mis à ronfler et il a craché un long jet de flammes qui a mis le feu à sa robe. Heureusement, elle a pu l'éteindre en faisant couler de l'eau de sa baguette magique. Krum a jeté un sort en plein dans l'œil du dragon . L'ennui, c'est que le dragon avait tellement mal qu'il s'est mis à donner des coups de patte dans tous les sens en cassant la moitié de ses vrais œufs. Les juges lui ont enlevé des points à cause de ça. Selon le règlement, les œufs devaient rester intacts. Enfin Harry appela son ballait et fit la plus belle démonstration de vol que les 3 n'avais jamais vu sous les yeux admiratif de son fils . Finalement Harry fini à ex aequo avec Krum , 2 éme position se trouvais Cédric et finalement Fleur .

Quelques secondes plus tard alors qu'ils redescendais des gradins avec les autres élèves tous tournas autour du trio qui se retrouva finalement seul alors que la nuit tombais doucement

-Bon je suppose que c'est a 2 éme tâche en conclu Albus en regardant le château

-Heu Al' intervint Scorpius alors que celui tourna la tête vers le blond .Pourquoi t'as habiller en costume ?

-Toi pourquoi t'es habiller en constume ? Demanda-t-il en l'observant de la tête au pied

-Je ne pense pas que ce sois la 2 éme tâche en conclu Rose alors que les garçon se retournèrent bouchebé vers elle . Tandis que c'est cheveux était relever dans son cou en un jolie chignon et qu'elle portais une robe de balle très élégante

-Qu'est ce que c'est alors ? Demanda Rose perdu

-Aucune idée dis Rose en haussant les épaules tendant de refouler le rose sur ces joues sentant le regard du jeune Malfoy sur elle

-On devrais aller voir alors . Tu viens Scorp' ?

-Quoi . Oh oui allons voir dit-il en le suivant pour cacher son rougissement à la rousse qui les suivais

-Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Réagis une voix dans leur dos alors qu'ils commençais à parcourir les couloirs . Tous les élèves doivent se rendre dans la grande salle pour l'arrivé champions réagis une jeune fille qui devais être une préfète à en juger par son insigne épinglé sur sa poitrine Allez dépéchez-vous dit-elle en les voyant ouvrir la bouche pour protester.

Les 3 se laissèrent donc avancer jusqu'à la grande salle ou la blonde les laissa enfin tranquille . Quelques seconde plus tard la grande porte s'ouvrit sur Fleur et son cavalier inconnu au trio , Cho et Cédric puis Rose écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant au bras de Viktor Krum sa mère plus magnifique que jamais et en voyant le regard que lui envoyais son père elle compris vite avec amusement pourquoi il n'appréciais plus Viktor . Enfin pour finir la marche Harry était accompagné de Parvati la mère de Julia . Ron quand à lui dans la foule d'élève était accompagné de sa jumelle Padma , la mère de Mélanie

Les 4 couples se mirent ensuite sur la piste et commencèrent à danser sous les yeux des autres élèves et professeur parmi lesquels se trouvais l'oncle Percy à coté de monsieur Croupton . Quelques minutes après Dumbledor entraîna Mc Gonagal danser sous le sourire amusé du trio n'imaginant pas se talent pour la danse de la part de leur directrice . Ceci ainsi plusieurs élèves à se joindre à eux et bientôt a piste fut remplis .

-Regardez souris Rose en fixant 2 personnes qui dansais de manière ridicule au milieu de la piste . Oncle George était déjà avec tante Angelina

-Heu enfaîte Rosie dis Albus gêné Ce n'est pas oncle George dit-il en fixant le jumeaux de celui-ci assis un peu plus loin à discuter avec Lee Jordan

-Oh dis Rose en se concentrant sur son oncle Fred . C'est ... étrange

-Oh non j'y crois pas retentis la voix de Scorpius éclatant de rire alors que les 2 cousins suivais son regard pour voir Hagrid danser avec Madame Maxime

-C'est le spectacle le plus étrange que j'ai vu de ma vie déclara Albus en éclatant de rire avec Rose

Une fois la chanson fini Albus vis son père rejoindre Ron et Padma qui semblais vouloir être le plus loin possible de là ou elle était

-Oh Al' danse avec moi demanda soudain Rose alors qu'une de ces chansons préfère retentis

-Quoi ? Nan dis le jeune Potter

-Oh allez s'il te plaît Al' dis la rousse d'une voix plaintive

-Tu sais bien que je suis nul et que je deteste danser Rosie dis le jeune Potter d'un ton catégorique

Rose écarquilla ensuite les yeux en voyant Scorpius lui tendre sa main

-Quoi tu veux danser non ? Dit-il pour répondre à sa question silencieuse

-Heu oui ... oui merci sourit-elle timidement en s'accrochant à son bras

Albus souris alors en les voyant partir tous les 2 sur la pite avant que son regard ne sois attiré vers un couple un peu plus loin . Et il ne pu se retenir d'éclater de rire en voyant sa mère grimacer à chaque fois que Neville lui écrasais les pieds

Un peu plus tard Pansy parkinson revenant d'avoir été chercher des boissons fonça comme une furie dans la foule avant de tirer fermement sur l'épaule de Scorpius

-Drago , on peux savoir ce que tu fais avec cette ... je ... oh pardon dit-elle gêné je t'ai pris pour ... désolé dit-elle avant de redisparaitre dans la foule alors que Scorpius envoya un regard à Rose qui lui souris

-Je crois que tu ressemble trop à ton père dit-elle amusé

-Tu peux parler toi souris le blond en fixant la brune un peu plus loin qui dansais avec Krum

Pendant Albus continuais de rire seul à l'obstination que sa mère mettais à vouloir danser avec son parrain . Mais il sursauta en sentant quelqu'un venir s'installer à coté de lui

-Tu sais tu devrais l'inviter à danser . Ça la libérerais de Londubat rigola la personne

-Quoi ? Demanda Albus avant de se crisper en se retrouva face à son oncle George

-Ma frangine . Je vois bien que tu l'observe depuis tantôt

-Quoi ... non ... enfaîte ... je

-Attend une seconde dis George en fronçant les sourcils je t'ai déjà vu non ? Mais tu ... dit-il avant de tourner la tête vers Harry toujours assis à râler avec Ron alors qu'Hermione les rejoignais visiblement essoufflé par toutes ces danses . George fis ensuite revenir son regard vers le pauvre Albus semblant le scanner

-Heu ... je suis désolé dis celui-ci en se levant d'un bond mais je dois trouver mes amis à plus tard dit-il en disparaissant dans la foule

-Rose , Scorp' on dois partir , je pense qu'oncle George m'as découvert

-Mais pour aller ou ? Demanda le blond

-Aucune importance dit-il en partant dans le couloir avant de s'arrêter face à Hermione en pleine dispute avec Ron . Puis elle s'en pris à Harry et quand les 2 garçons disparurent elle éclata en pleur

-Mon père était vraiment un crétin soupira Rose en faisant un pas vers l'escalier

-Attend tu fais quoi ? Lui demanda Scorpius

-Bah je vais lui parler

-Pour lui dire quoi ? Coucou maman ne t'inquiète ça s'arrangera avec papa vu que je suis née ? Ironisa le sang pur

-Ouai c'est peut être une mauvaise idée approuva Rose . Allons nous promener alors dit-elle en partant vers le parc

-Bon et maintenant on fais quoi ? Demanda Scorpius alors qu'après plus d'une heure ils revenais vers la salle de bal ne contenant presque plus personne

-Aucune idée . On aurais déjà du être transporté autre part non ?

-Pas sûr monsieur Potter retentis une voix dans son dos le faisant sursauter

Les 3 se retournèrent ensuite d'un même homme vers Albus Dumbledor qui se tenais debout avec un sourire doux sur le visage

-Mais je ... comment vous ...

-Savez qui vous êtes vous , mademoiselle Weasley et monsieur Malfoy ?

Les 3 se regardèrent alors interloquer sans savoir quoi dire

-Je vous observèrent depuis la première année de vos parents . Poudlard est un endroits plein de mystère n'est ce pas souris le veille homme en observant le plafond

-Vous savez pourquoi on est là alors ? Demanda timidement Rose

-Non , mais poudlard ne fais jamais rien sans raison . Mais j'ignore également pourquoi je suis au courant de tout vous concernant . Mais je pense que c'est parce qu'à vous 3 vous êtes , l'objectif que j'ai toujours poursuivis pour cette école , le rapprochement de toutes les maison . Vous avez été très courageux tout les 3 de vous dressez contre les clichés qui règne depuis des millénaires et je n'aurai pas pu être plus fier que quelqu'un porte mon prénom dit-il alors que ces petits yeux bleus pétillèrent derrière ces lunettes en demi lune

-Alors vous savez que ...

-Je sais tout concernant mon destin et celui de la guerre oui monsieur Potter mais certain pouvoir son lourd à porté et vous savez comme moi qu'on ne peux changer le destin . Là n'est pas l'objectif de votre quête ici

-Alors qu'elle est elle ? Demanda Scorpius

-Comprendre pour mieux avancer . Maintenant il est temps pour vous de continuer votre périple souris le vieil homme avant de disparaître alors que le décors autours d'eux se mit à tourner

Le temps qu'ils se remettent des paroles du vieil homme , une foule d'élèves passa à coté d'eux pour se diriger dehors

-On devrais les suivre dis doucement Scorpius voyant les 2 autres encore en train de cogiter

-Ouai affirma Albus sortant de ces pensées

Ainsi ils rejoinrent le lac ou était placé tout les élèves . Dumbledor expliqua qu'une chose précieuse avait été enlevé à chacun des vainqueurs et qu'ils devais aller les chercher au fond du lac . Il lança ensuite le départ et Albus vis Neville donner quelques chose à son père qui l'avala rapidement avant de plonger . Krum avait choisi d'utiliser un sors de transformation en requin , Fleuret Cédric un sors de tête en bulle et enfin Albus compris qu'Harry avait utiliser de la branchiflore lorsqu'il vis les branchies dans son cou . Aprés quelques instants Fleur dus abandonner la tâche , le premier à resortir fu Cédric avec Cho suivis de Viktor avec Hermione mais toujours aucune nouvelle d'Harry qui apparu bien plus tard avec Ron et une petite fille qu'Albus et Rose reconnurent comme Gabrielle la tante de Victoire , Dominique et Louis

enfin le décord tourna à nouveau et les 3 partirent rejoindre tout le monde autour d'un labyrinthe

-Regarde Al' il y à mamy souris Rose en montrant Molly

-Et oncle Bill souris celui-ci en voyant le grand garçon roux à coté de la petite femme

-C'est donc comme ça qu'il à rencontré tante Fleur souris la rousse en fixant sa tante devant le labyrinthe avec les 3 autres champions tandis que Scorpius marmonna quelques chose entre ces dents qui ressemblais à un « ...famille... partout... »

Enfin le coup d'envoi fut lancer et Harry et Cédric y entrèrent les premier suivis de Krum puis enfin de Fleur . Aprés un long moment des étincelles rouges illuminèrent le ciel et Fleur fut déclaré disqualifier . D'autres apparurent cependant un peu plus tard et se fut au tour de Krum d'être éliminé . Enfin après un temps interminable Harry et Cédric revinrent avec le trophée .Et tandis que tout le monde commençais à applaudir Albus compris que quelques chose n'allais pas

Enfin un cris persan retentis tandis qu'Harry n'avais toujours pas bouger de Cédric qui demeurais immobile comme ... mort

Dumbledore s'approcha ensuite d'Harry tandis que le trio avait décidé de se rapprocher

-Il est revenu, murmura Harry. Voldemort est revenu.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Mais alors que Dumbledor posais la question Fudge se pencha sur Cédric

-Mon Dieu ! Diggory ! murmura-t-il. Dumbledore ! Il est mort !

Ses paroles se répandirent, répétées par les ombres qui se pressaient autour d'eux, dans des murmures d'abord, puis des cris, des hurlements, qui s'élevèrent dans la nuit. « Il est mort ! » « Il est mort ! » « Cedric Diggory est mort ! »

-Harry, lâche-le, dit la voix de Fudge.

-Harry, tu ne peux plus l'aider, maintenant. C'est fini. Lâche-le.

-Il voulait que je le ramène, murmura Harry , Cedric voulait que je le ramène auprès de ses parents…

-Ça y est, Harry… Lâche-le, maintenant… Dumbledore se pencha encore et, avec une force extraordinaire pour un homme aussi mince et aussi âgé, il souleva Harry et le remit debout. Harry chancela.

Les silhouettes sombres se bousculèrent pour s'approcher le plus près possible, se pressant en cercle autour de lui. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » « Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » « Diggory est mort ! »

-Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie ! dit Fudge d'une voix forte. Il est blessé, malade. Dumbledore, les parents de Diggory, ils sont là, dans les tribunes…

-Je m'occupe de Harry, Dumbledore, je vais l'emmener…

-Non, je préférerais que…

-Dumbledore, Amos Diggory arrive en courant… Vous ne pensez pas que vous devriez lui dire… avant qu'il voie lui-même…

-Harry, reste ici…

Des filles criaient, sanglotaient… les cris perçais la nuit et le trio fixais effarer ce si jeune garçon mort à seulement 17 , 17 ans c'était seulement l'age de Dominique ce n'était tout simplement pas pensable de mourir à cet age là

-Al' dis doucement Scorpius en tirant sur sa manche . Ton pare pars avec Fol œil tu ne crois pas qu'on devrais le suivre ?

Ouai allons y confirma-t-il en élancent à leur suite . Quand ils furent rentré dans une pièce le trio 'y colla pour écouter ce qui s'y passa

-Bois… Tu te sentiras mieux retentis la voix de Maugrey… Et maintenant, il faut absolument que je sache ce qui s'est passé…Voldemort est de retour, Harry ? Tu es sûr qu'il est revenu ? Comment a-t-il fait ?

-Il a pris quelque chose dans la tombe de son père, quelque chose à Queudver, et quelque chose à moi, répondit Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que t'a pris le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? demanda Maugrey.

-Du sang, répondit Harry en levant le bras. Sa manche était déchirée, là où Queudver avait enfoncé son poignard. Maugrey laissa échapper un long souffle rauque.

-Et les Mangemorts ? Ils sont revenus ?

-Oui, répondit Harry. Ils étaient nombreux…

-Comment s'est-il comporté avec eux ? demanda Maugrey à voix basse. Est-ce qu'il leur a pardonné ?

-Il y a un Mangemort à Poudlard ! Il y a un Mangemort ici dis brusquement Harry . C'est lui qui a mis mon nom dans la Coupe de Feu, lui qui s'est arrangé pour que je remporte le tournoi… Harry essaya de se lever, mais Maugrey l'obligea à se rasseoir.

-Je sais qui est le Mangemort, dit-il.

-Karkaroff ? s'exclama Harry. Où est-il ? Vous l'avez attrapé ? Vous l'avez fait prisonnier ?

-Karkaroff ? répéta Maugrey avec un rire étrange. Karkaroff a pris la fuite cette nuit lorsqu'il a senti la Marque lui brûler le bras. Il a trahi trop de fidèles partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour avoir envie de les revoir… Mais je ne pense pas qu'il puisse aller bien loin. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sait comment retrouver ses ennemis.

-Karkaroff s'est enfui ? Dans ce cas… ce n'est pas lui qui a déposé mon nom dans la Coupe ?

-Non, répondit Maugrey. Non, ce n'est pas lui. C'est moi qui l'ai fait.

-Non, ce n'est pas vous, dit-il. Vous n'avez pas fait ça… Vous ne pouvez pas…

-Je peux t'affirmer que c'est moi, répéta Maugrey. Il sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur Harry. Alors, il leur a pardonné ? dit-il. Il a pardonné aux Mangemorts restés en liberté ? Ceux qui ont échappé à Azkaban ?

-Quoi ? s'écria Harry. Il regardait la baguette magique que Maugrey pointait sur lui.

-Je t'ai demandé, reprit Maugrey à voix basse, s'il a pardonné aux canailles qui n'ont jamais essayé de le retrouver. Ces traîtres, ces lâches, qui n'étaient même pas capables d'affronter Azkaban pour lui. Ces immondes crapules qui avaient assez de courage pour s'amuser avec des Moldus, le visage masqué, mais qui ont pris la fuite quand j'ai fait apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres dans le ciel.

-Vous avez fait apparaître… De quoi parlez-vous ?…

-Je te l'ai dit, Harry… Je te l'ai dit. S'il y a une chose que je déteste par-dessus tout, c'est un Mangemort en liberté. Ils ont tourné le dos à mon maître quand il avait le plus besoin d'eux. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il les punisse, je m'attendais à ce qu'il leur inflige un terrible châtiment. Dis-moi, Harry, est-ce qu'il leur a fait mal ? Un sourire de dément se dessina soudain sur le visage de Maugrey. Est-ce qu'il leur a dit que moi, moi seul, je lui suis resté fidèle ? Que j'étais prêt à prendre tous les risques pour lui apporter ce qu'il désirait le plus… Toi.

-Vous n'avez pas pu… Ce… ce ne peut pas être vous…

-Si, c'est moi qui ai mis ton nom dans la Coupe de Feu en faisant croire que tu venais d'une autre école. Moi qui ai terrorisé tous ceux qui auraient pu essayer de te faire du mal ou de t'empêcher de gagner le tournoi. Moi encore qui ai incité Hagrid à te montrer les dragons. Moi qui t'ai aidé à découvrir le seul moyen par lequel tu pouvais vaincre le Magyar à pointes… Tout ça, c'est moi. Ça n'a pas été facile, Harry, de te guider à travers toutes ces tâches sans éveiller les soupçons. J'ai dû recourir à toute la ruse dont je suis capable pour qu'on ne puisse reconnaître ma signature dans ton succès. Dumbledore se serait douté de quelque chose si tu avais tout réussi trop facilement. Du moment que tu entrais dans ce labyrinthe, de préférence avec une bonne avance, je savais que j'aurais une chance de me débarrasser des autres champions et de te laisser la voie libre pour gagner. Mais j'ai également dû combattre ta stupidité. La deuxième tâche… C'est là que j'ai eu les plus grandes craintes de te voir échouer. Je te surveillais, Potter, je savais que tu n'avais pas résolu l'énigme de l'œuf et je t'ai donc donné une piste…

-Ce n'est pas vrai, dit Harry d'une voix rauque. J'ai été aidé par Cedric…

-Et qui a dit à Cedric d'ouvrir l'œuf sous l'eau ? Moi. J'étais sûr qu'il te communiquerait l'information. Les gens loyaux sont tellement faciles à manipuler, Potter. Je savais que Cedric voudrait te remercier de l'avoir prévenu pour les dragons et c'est ce qu'il a fait. Mais même à ce moment-là, Potter, même à ce moment-là, tu semblais aller droit à l'échec. Je te surveillais sans cesse… Tout ce temps passé à la bibliothèque. Tu n'as donc pas compris que le livre dont tu avais besoin se trouvait dans ton dortoir ? Je m'étais arrangé pour l'y introduire le plus tôt possible. Je l'avais donné au jeune Londubat, tu te souviens ? Propriétés des plantes aquatiques magiques du bassin méditerranéen. Si tu avais eu l'idée d'y jeter un coup d'œil, tu y aurais trouvé tout ce qui concerne la Branchiflore. Je pensais que tu demanderais à tout le monde de t'aider. Londubat t'aurait tout de suite renseigné. Mais tu ne lui as rien demandé… rien demandé… Tu as un orgueil et un goût de l'indépendance qui auraient pu tout gâcher. Alors, que pouvais-je faire ? Te communiquer le renseignement par l'intermédiaire d'une autre source innocente. Le soir du bal, tu m'avais dit qu'un elfe de maison du nom de Dobby t'avait offert un cadeau de Noël. J'ai fait venir cet elfe dans la salle des professeurs pour qu'il vienne chercher des robes à nettoyer et, pendant qu'il était là, j'ai demandé à haute et intelligible voix au professeur McGonagall si, à son avis, « Potter aurait l'idée d'utiliser de la Branchiflore ». Et ton ami l'elfe a couru droit dans l'armoire de Rogue y chercher la plante qu'il s'est dépêché de t'apporter…

-Quelqu'un viens intervient Rose en tirant les garçon un peu plus loin en voyant plusieurs professeur approcher

-Tu es resté si longtemps dans ce lac, Potter, que je me suis demandé si tu ne t'étais pas noyé. Mais heureusement, Dumbledore a pris ton idiotie pour de la noblesse et t'a donné une excellente note à cause de ça. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai été soulagé. Quand tu es entré dans le labyrinthe, tu as eu beaucoup moins de difficultés que prévu. C'est parce que j'ai patrouillé tout autour en supprimant à coups de sortilèges tous les obstacles que je voyais à travers la haie d'enceinte. J'ai stupéfixé Fleur Delacour quand elle est passée devant moi. J'ai soumis Krum à l'Imperium pour l'obliger à lancer un sortilège Doloris sur Diggory, ce qui te laissait le chemin libre jusqu'au trophée. Harry regarda Maugrey d'un air stupéfait avant de remarquer discrètement les 3 personnes qui entrais dans la pièce

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas réussi à te tuer, Potter, et pourtant, il l'aurait tellement désiré, murmura Maugrey. Imagine ce que sera ma récompense lorsqu'il apprendra que je l'ai fait à sa place. Je t'ai donné à lui , toi dont il avait le plus besoin pour renaîtreet maintenant je vais te tuer pour qu'il n'ait pas à le faire lui-même. Je recevrai pour cela plus d'honneurs que tous les autres Mangemorts. Je serai le plus aimé, le plus proche de ses fidèles… Plus proche qu'un fils… À présent, Maugrey paraissait en proie à une véritable crise de démence. Dominant Harry de toute sa hauteur, il le regardait d'un air mauvais. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres et moi avons beaucoup de choses en commun, reprit-il. Nous avons été tous les deux déçus par nos pères… Très déçus. Et nous avons tous les deux subi le déshonneur de recevoir le même nom que ce père détesté. Mais nous avons aussi eu tous les deux le plaisir… le très grand plaisir… de tuer nos pères pour assurer l'ascension durable de l'Ordre des Ténèbres !

-Vous êtes fou ! dit Harry . Complètement fou !

-Moi, fou ? La voix de Maugrey était devenue plus aiguë, comme s'il n'arrivait plus à la contrôler. C'est ce que nous allons voir ! Nous allons voir qui est fou, maintenant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est revenu et que je suis à ses côtés ! Il est revenu, Harry Potter, tu n'as pas réussi à le vaincre et, à présent, c'est moi qui vais te vaincre ! Maugrey leva sa baguette, il ouvrit la bouche

-Stupéfix ! Il y eut un éclair rouge aveuglant tandis que, dans un grand fracas, la porte du bureau volait en éclats. Maugrey fut projeté en arrière et tomba sur le sol. À la place où il était assis un instant auparavant, Harry vit surgir dans la Glace à l'Ennemi les reflets d'Albus Dumbledore, du professeur Rogue et du professeur McGonagall qui le regardaient. Il se retourna. Tous trois se tenaient dans l'embrasure de la porte, Dumbledore au premier rang, Il pénétra dans le bureau, glissa un pied sous le corps inconscient de Maugrey, qui était tombé à plat ventre, et le retourna sur le dos pour qu'on puisse voir son visage. Rogue le suivit et regarda dans la Glace à l'Ennemi où sa propre image, le regard flamboyant fixé sur le centre de la pièce, était toujours visible. Le professeur McGonagall s'avança droit sur Harry.

-Venez, Potter, murmura-t-elle. Venez… à l'infirmerie…

-Non, dit sèchement Dumbledore.

-Dumbledore, il devrait… Regardez-le… Il a été suffisamment éprouvé ce soir…

-Il doit rester, Minerva, répliqua Dumbledore d'un ton abrupt. Harry a besoin de comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Il est nécessaire de comprendre la réalité avant de pouvoir l'accepter et seule l'acceptation de la réalité peut permettre la guérison. Il faut qu'il sache qui lui a imposé l'épreuve qu'il a subie ce soir et pourquoi.

-Maugrey, dit Harry, qui semblait toujours aussi incrédule. Comment Maugrey a-t-il pu… ?

-Cet homme n'est pas Alastor Maugrey, dit Dumbledore d'une voix très calme. Tu n'as jamais vu Alastor Maugrey. Le véritable Maugrey ne t'aurait pas éloigné de moi après ce qui s'est passé ce soir. Dès le moment où je l'ai vu t'emmener, j'ai compris et je vous ai suivis. Dumbledore se pencha sur la forme inerte de Maugrey et prit dans la poche de sa robe sa flasque et un trousseau de clés. Puis il se tourna vers Rogue et McGonagall. Severus, s'il vous plaît, allez me chercher la potion de vérité la plus puissante que vous possédiez, puis descendez aux cuisines et ramenez l'elfe de maison qui s'appelle Winky. Minerva, veuillez avoir l'obligeance de vous rendre chez Hagrid où vous verrez un gros chien noir assis dans le jardin aux citrouilles. Emmenez le chien dans mon bureau, dites-lui que je l'y rejoindrai bientôt et revenez ici. La mince ligne que dessinaient ses lèvres s'était mise à trembler comme si elle était sur le point de pleurer. Rogue et McGonagall trouvèrent sans doute ces instructions un peu bizarres, mais ils ne laissèrent rien paraître de leur étonnement. Tous deux tournèrent aussitôt les talons et sortirent du bureau. Tandis que le trio se rapprocha à nouveau de la porte pour mieux observer sans être vu , Dumbledore s'approcha ensuite de la malle aux sept serrures, glissa la première clé du trousseau de Maugrey dans la première serrure et l'ouvrit. La malle était remplie de livres de sorcellerie. Dumbledore la referma, mit la deuxième clé dans la deuxième serrure et rouvrit la malle. Les livres de sorcellerie avaient disparu ; cette fois, la malle contenait des Scrutoscopes cassés, des feuilles de parchemin, des plumes et quelque chose qui ressemblait à une cape d'invisibilité. Stupéfait, Harry regarda Dumbledore glisser la troisième, la quatrième, la cinquième et la sixième clé dans leurs 624 serrures respectives. Chaque fois, il rouvrait la malle et chaque fois, son contenu changeait. Enfin, il enfonça la septième clé dans la septième serrure, souleva une septième fois le couvercle de la malle et Harry laissa alors échapper une exclamation de stupeur. Il y avais à présent une sorte de fosse, comme une pièce souterraine qui s'enfonçait à trois mètres au-dessous du sol et dans laquelle était étendu le véritable Maugrey Fol Œil. Il paraissait profondément endormi et plus mince. De toute évidence, il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait rien mangé. Sa jambe de bois avait disparu, l'orbite de son œil magique semblait vide sous la paupière et ses cheveux grisonnants étaient clairsemés, comme si on lui en avait arraché plusieurs touffes. Abasourdi, Harry regardait alternativement le Maugrey qui dormait dans la malle et celui qui était étendu, inconscient, sur le sol du bureau. Dumbledore entra dans la malle, se laissa tomber en douceur à côté du Maugrey endormi et se pencha sur lui.

-Stupéfixé soumis au sortilège de l'Imperium , il est dans un grand état de faiblesse, dit-il. Heureusement, il avait besoin de le garder en vie. Harry, envoie-moi la cape de l'imposteur, Alastor est glacé. Il faudra que Madame Pomfresh l'examine, mais il n'est pas en danger immédiat. Harry lui donna la cape. Dumbledore en enveloppa soigneusement Maugrey et ressortit de la malle. Puis il prit la flasque qu'il avait posée sur le bureau, dévissa le bouchon et la retourna. Un liquide épais et gluant coula sur le sol.

-C'est du Polynectar, Harry, dit Dumbledore. Tu vois, c'était tout simple et très ingénieux. Car Maugrey ne boit jamais rien d'autre que ce qu'il y a dans sa flasque, il est bien connu pour ça. Bien entendu, l'imposteur avait besoin de garder le vrai Maugrey auprès de lui pour pouvoir continuer à préparer sa potion. Regarde ses cheveux… Dumbledore se tourna vers le vrai Maugrey toujours endormi dans la malle. L'imposteur lui en a coupé tout au long de l'année. Tu vois, il lui en manque en plusieurs endroits. Mais je crois que, dans la précipitation de cette soirée, notre faux Maugrey a dû oublier de prendre son Polynectar aussi souvent qu'il l'aurait fallu… Une fois par heure… Nous allons bientôt voir ça… Dumbledore tira la chaise qui se trouvait derrière le bureau et s'y assit, les yeux fixés sur le faux Maugrey toujours inconscient. Harry l'observait également. Les minutes passèrent en silence… Enfin, le trio vit le visage du faux Maugrey se transformer peu à peu. Ses cicatrices disparurent, sa peau devint plus lisse, le nez mutilé se reconstitua en un nez entier et plus petit. La longue crinière de cheveux gris se rétracta et prit une couleur paille. La jambe de bois tomba avec bruit sur le sol et une jambe normale apparut à sa place. Un instant plus tard, l'œil magique sauta de son orbite, remplacé par un œil réel, et roula par terre en continuant de pivoter en tous sens. L'homme qui était à présent étendu sur le sol avait le teint pâle, des taches de rousseur et une houppe de cheveux blonds.

-oh encore soupira Scorpius en entendant d'autre pas derrière eux avant de repartir se cacher

Rogue était de retour, Winky sur ses talons. Le professeur McGonagall les suivait de près.

-Croupton ! s'exclama Rogue en se figeant sur le seuil de la porte. Barty Croupton !

-Mon Dieu ! s'écria le professeur McGonagall en s'immobilisant à son tour, les yeux écarquillés.

-Maître Barty ! Maître Barty ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

-Vous l'avez tué ! Vous l'avez tué ! Vous avez tué le fils de mon maître !

-Il est simplement stupéfixé, Winky, dit Dumbledore. Écarte-toi, s'il te plaît. Severus, vous avez la potion ?

Sale, échevelée, Winky passa la tête derrière les jambes de Rogue et regarda elle aussi. La bouche grande ouverte, elle poussa alors un cri perçant. Elle se jeta sur la poitrine du jeune homme. Rogue lui tendit un flacon en verre rempli d'un liquide clair comme de l'eau. C'était le Veritaserum. Dumbledore se leva de sa chaise, se pencha sur l'homme étendu par terre et le mit en position assise, le dos contre le mur, sous la Glace à l'Ennemi dans laquelle les reflets de Dumbledore, Rogue et McGonagall continuaient de les observer avec des yeux flamboyants. Winky était restée à genoux. Tremblant de tout son corps, elle se cachait le visage dans les mains. Dumbledore ouvrit la bouche de l'homme inconscient et y versa trois gouttes du liquide. Puis il pointa sa baguette sur lui et dit :

-Enevatum.

Le fils de Mr Croupton ouvrit les yeux. Les traits de son visage étaient flasques, son regard brouillé. Dumbledore s'agenouilla devant lui pour pouvoir le regarder bien en face.

-Vous m'entendez ? demanda-t-il à voix basse. L'homme battit des paupières.

-Oui, murmura-t-il.

-Je voudrais que vous nous disiez comment il se fait que vous soyez ici, dit Dumbledore sans élever la voix. Comment vous êtes-vous enfui d'Azkaban ? Croupton prit une profonde inspiration, le corps parcouru d'un frémissement, puis il se mit à parler d'une voix monocorde :

-C'est ma mère qui m'a sauvé la vie, dit-il. Elle savait qu'elle allait bientôt mourir et elle a demandé à mon père, comme dernière faveur, de m'arracher de ma prison. Il l'aimait profondément. L'amour qu'il ne m'avait jamais donné, il l'éprouvait pour elle. Et il a fini par accepter. Ils sont venus me voir à Azkaban et m'ont donné à boire une gorgée de Polynectar qui contenait un cheveu de ma mère. Elle-même en a bu une autre gorgée qui, cette fois, contenait un de mes cheveux. Nous avons donc échangé nos apparences.

-Ne dites rien de plus, maître Barty, ne dites rien de plus, ou votre père aura des ennuis ! Mais Croupton prit une nouvelle inspiration et continua à parler du même ton monocorde

-Les Détraqueurs sont aveugles. Ils ont senti une personne saine et une personne mourante entrer à Azkaban, ils ont senti une personne saine et une autre mourante en sortir. J'avais mis les vêtements de ma mère pour que les autres prisonniers ne se doutent de rien en me voyant passer devant leurs cellules et c'est ainsi que mon père m'a fait évader. Ma mère est morte peu de temps après à Azkaban. Elle avait pris soin de boire du Polynectar jusqu'à la fin et on l'a enterrée sous mon nom et sous mon apparence. Tout le monde pensait qu'elle était moi. Croupton battit à nouveau des paupières.

-Et qu'est-ce que votre père a fait de vous après vous avoir ramené à la maison ? demanda Dumbledore.

-Il a fait croire que ma mère était morte dans son lit et un enterrement a eu lieu dans la plus stricte intimité. Mais le cercueil était vide. C'est notre elfe de maison qui m'a soigné et m'a rendu la santé. Ensuite, il a fallu me cacher. Et me surveiller. Mon père a eu recours à divers sortilèges pour me faire obéir. Après avoir retrouvé mes forces, je ne pensais plus qu'à rejoindre mon maître… à retourner auprès de lui pour me mettre à son service.

-Comment a fait votre père pour vous faire obéir ? demanda Dumbledore.

-Il m'a soumis au sortilège de l'Imperium, répondit Croupton. J'étais sans cesse sous son contrôle. Je devais porter nuit et jour une cape d'invisibilité et l'elfe de maison ne me quittait pas. Elle était chargée de me garder et de prendre soin de moi. Je lui faisais pitié et elle arrivait parfois à convaincre mon père de me récompenser de ma bonne conduite.

-Maître Barty, maître Barty ! sanglota Winky, le visage dans les mains. Il ne faut pas dire ça, on va avoir des ennuis…

-Quelqu'un a-t-il jamais découvert que vous étiez toujours vivant ? demanda Dumbledore. Quelqu'un est-il au courant, à part votre père et l'elfe de maison ?

-Oui, répondit Croupton en battant à nouveau des paupières. Une sorcière qui travaillait dans le service de mon père. Bertha Jorkins. Un jour, elle est venue à la maison pour faire signer des papiers à mon père. Il n'était pas là et Winky l'a fait entrer puis elle est retournée auprès de moi, dans la cuisine. Mais Bertha Jorkins a entendu Winky me parler et elle est allée voir ce qui se passait. Elle en a entendu suffisamment pour deviner qui se cachait sous la cape d'invisibilité. Lorsque mon père est rentré à la maison, elle lui a aussitôt parlé de ce qu'elle venait de découvrir et il lui a infligé un très puissant sortilège d'Amnésie pour lui faire tout oublier. Si puissant que sa mémoire a subi des dommages irréversibles.

-Pourquoi elle est venue fouiner dans les affaires de mon maître ? sanglota Winky. Pourquoi elle ne nous a pas laissés tranquilles ?

-Parlez-moi de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, dit Dumbledore.

-Winky a persuadé mon père de m'y laisser aller, répondit Croupton de la même voix monotone. Elle lui en a parlé pendant des mois. Depuis des années, je n'avais pas quitté la maison. J'avais toujours beaucoup aimé le Quidditch. « Donnez-lui la permission d'y aller, disait-elle. Il sera caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il pourra regarder le match. Laissez-le respirer un peu d'air frais, pour une fois. » Elle disait que c'était ce que ma mère aurait voulu. Qu'elle était morte pour que je puisse être libre. Elle ne m'avait pas sauvé pour que je passe ma vie enfermé. Et finalement, il a accepté. Winky, toujours tremblante, hocha vigoureusement la tête.

-Tout a été méticuleusement organisé. Dans la journée, mon père nous a emmenés, moi et Winky, dans la loge officielle. Winky devait dire qu'elle gardait une place pour mon père, et moi, je resterais assis à côté d'elle, invisible. Quand tout le monde aurait quitté la loge, nous sortirions à notre tour. Winky aurait l'air d'être seule et personne ne se douterait de rien. Mais Winky ne savait pas que je devenais de plus en plus fort. J'avais commencé à lutter contre l'Imperium que mon père m'imposait. Par moments, je retrouvais ma vraie personnalité. Pendant de brèves périodes, je parvenais à échapper à son contrôle. C'est ce qui est arrivé là-bas, dans la loge officielle. J'avais l'impression de m'éveiller d'un profond sommeil. J'étais dehors, en public, en plein milieu du match, et j'ai vu une baguette magique qui dépassait de la poche du garçon assis devant moi. Je n'avais plus jamais eu le droit de toucher une baguette depuis qu'on m'avait envoyé à Azkaban. Alors, j'ai volé celle-là. Winky n'avait rien vu. Elle a tellement peur de l'altitude qu'elle se cachait la tête dans les mains.

-Maître Barty, vous êtes un méchant garçon ! murmura Winky. Des larmes coulaient entre ses doigts.

-Donc, vous avez pris la baguette magique, dit Dumbledore. Et qu'est-ce que vous en avez fait ?

-Nous sommes retournés sous la tente, répondit Croupton. Et c'est là qu'on les a entendus. On a entendu les Mangemorts. Ceux qui n'étaient jamais allés à Azkaban. Ceux qui n'avaient jamais souffert pour mon maître. Ils lui avaient tourné le dos. Mais eux n'étaient pas réduits à l'état d'esclaves, comme moi. Eux, ils étaient libres de le chercher, mais ils n'avaient rien fait. Ils se contentaient de s'amuser avec des Moldus. Le son de leurs voix m'a réveillé. Depuis des années, je n'avais jamais eu l'esprit aussi clair. Et j'ai senti la colère monter en moi. J'ai eu envie de les attaquer pour les punir de leur déloyauté envers mon maître. Or, j'avais une baguette magique et mon père avait quitté la tente pour aller libérer les Moldus. Winky a eu peur en me voyant aussi en colère. Elle a usé de ses propres méthodes magiques pour m'attacher à elle puis elle m'a fait sortir de la tente et m'a emmené dans la forêt, loin des Mangemorts. J'ai essayé de la retenir. Je voulais retourner vers le camping, je voulais montrer à ces Mangemorts ce que signifiait la loyauté envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres et les punir d'en avoir tant manqué. C'est alors que je me suis servi de la baguette magique pour faire apparaître dans le ciel la Marque des Ténèbres. Des sorciers du ministère sont arrivés et ils ont jeté des sortilèges de Stupéfixion dans tous les sens. L'un des sortilèges est passé entre les arbres là où je me trouvais avec Winky et le lien magique qui nous unissait a été brisé. Nous avons été stupéfixés tous les deux. Quand Winky a été découverte, mon père a su tout de suite que je devais me trouver à proximité. Il a fouillé les buissons à l'endroit où on l'avait retrouvée et il a senti mon corps, toujours caché par la cape d'invisibilité. Il a attendu que les autres membres du ministère soient partis et il m'a à nouveau soumis au sortilège de l'Imperium pour me ramener à la maison. Ensuite, il a renvoyé Winky. Elle avait commis une faute en me laissant prendre une baguette magique. C'était presque comme si elle m'avait permis de m'enfuir. Winky laissa échapper un long gémissement désespéré.

-À partir de ce moment-là, nous sommes restés seuls à la maison, mon père et moi. Et alors… alors… La tête de Croupton oscilla sur son cou et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire de dément.

-Alors, mon maître est venu me chercher. Il est arrivé chez nous un soir, très tard, dans les bras de Queudver, son serviteur. Mon maître avait appris que j'étais toujours vivant. Il avait capturé Bertha Jorkins en Albanie et l'avait contrainte à lui révéler beaucoup de choses en brisant le sortilège d'Amnésie infligé par mon père. Elle lui avait parlé de tout, du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, de Maugrey, l'ancien Auror, qui allait enseigner à Poudlard, mais aussi de mon évasion d'Azkaban. Elle lui avait dit également que mon père me gardait prisonnier pour m'empêcher de chercher mon maître et de le rejoindre. Ainsi, mon maître a su que j'étais resté son fidèle serviteur peut-être le plus fidèle de tous. Il a alors conçu un plan, grâce aux révélations de Bertha. Il avait besoin de moi. Il est arrivé chez nous peu avant minuit. C'est mon père qui a ouvert la porte. Le sourire s'élargit sur le visage de Croupton, comme s'il évoquait le plus beau souvenir de sa vie. Winky, trop accablée pour parler, avait légèrement écarté les doigts, laissant voir ses grands yeux marron au regard atterré. Les choses se sont passées très rapidement. Mon père a été aussitôt soumis au sortilège de l'Imperium par mon maître. C'était lui, maintenant, qui était prisonnier, lui qui se retrouvait sous contrôle. Mon maître l'a forcé à poursuivre ses activités habituelles, à se comporter comme si de rien n'était. Et j'ai été enfin libéré. Je me suis éveillé, je suis redevenu moi-même, la vie est revenue en moi après toutes ces années.

-Et qu'est-ce que Lord Voldemort vous a demandé de faire ? interrogea Dumbledore.

-Il m'a demandé si j'étais prêt à tout risquer pour lui. J'y étais prêt. Mon rêve, ma seule ambition, c'était de le servir, de faire mes preuves à ses yeux. Il m'a dit qu'il avait besoin d'un fidèle serviteur à Poudlard. Un serviteur qui guiderait Harry Potter à travers les épreuves du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers sans que personne s'en rende compte. Un serviteur qui veillerait sur Harry Potter. Et qui l'amènerait à être le premier à mettre la main sur le trophée. Un trophée qui aurait été transformé en Portoloin de telle sorte que quiconque poserait la main dessus serait immédiatement transporté auprès de mon maître. Mais d'abord…

-Vous aviez besoin d'Alastor Maugrey, dit Dumbledore. Sa voix restait très calme, mais ses yeux bleus lançaient des éclairs.

-Je m'en suis occupé avec Queudver. Nous avions préparé le Polynectar à l'avance. Nous sommes allés ensemble jusque chez lui. Maugrey a résisté. Il y a eu une bagarre et nous avons réussi à le neutraliser juste à temps. Nous l'avons bouclé dans sa propre malle magique après avoir pris un peu de ses cheveux pour les ajouter au Polynectar. Puis j'ai bu la potion et je suis devenu le double de Maugrey. Je lui ai pris sa jambe de bois et son œil magique et j'étais ainsi prêt à recevoir Arthur Weasley lorsqu'il est arrivé pour s'occuper des Moldus alertés par le vacarme. J'ai déplacé les poubelles dans le jardin et j'ai dit à Arthur Weasley que quelqu'un s'y était introduit et avait déclenché la réaction des poubelles magiques. Après son départ, j'ai pris les vêtements de Maugrey et ses détecteurs d'ennemis que j'ai mis dans sa malle avec lui, puis je suis parti à Poudlard. Je l'ai gardé vivant, en le soumettant au sortilège de l'Imperium, pour pouvoir l'interroger. Je voulais tout savoir de son passé, de ses habitudes, afin d'être sûr que Dumbledore lui-même n'aurait aucun soupçon. En plus, j'avais besoin de ses cheveux pour la préparation du Polynectar. Il n'était pas difficile de se procurer les autres ingrédients. J'ai volé de la peau de serpent d'arbre dans le bureau de Rogue. Quand il m'a découvert, je lui ai simplement dit que j'avais reçu des ordres pour fouiller tout le château.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'a fait Queudver après l'attaque contre Maugrey ? demanda Dumbledore.

-Il est retourné s'occuper de mon maître qui était resté dans la maison de mon père. Il était également chargé de surveiller mon père.

-Mais votre père s'est enfui, dit Dumbledore.

-Oui. Au bout d'un moment, il a commencé à résister au sortilège de l'Imperium, comme je l'avais fait moi-même. Il y avait des moments où il prenait conscience de ce qui se passait et mon maître a estimé qu'il n'était pas prudent de le laisser sortir de la maison. Il l'a alors forcé à envoyer ses instructions au ministère par courrier. Il l'a obligé à écrire qu'il était malade, mais Queudver s'est montré négligent. Il ne l'a pas surveillé d'assez près et mon père a réussi à s'échapper. Mon maître s'est douté qu'il irait tout de suite à Poudlard pour tout raconter à Dumbledore. Il était prêt à avouer qu'il m'avait fait sortir d'Azkaban. Mon maître m'a fait savoir que mon père s'était enfui et m'a dit de l'arrêter à tout prix. J'ai donc attendu en me servant de la carte que j'avais prise à Harry Potter. La carte qui avait failli tout gâcher.

-La carte ? dit précipitamment Dumbledore. Quelle carte ?

-La carte de Poudlard que possédait Potter. Il avait vu mon nom s'y inscrire une nuit où j'étais dans le bureau de Rogue pour y voler d'autres ingrédients nécessaires à la fabrication du Polynectar. Il a cru que c'était mon père puisque nous avons le même prénom. Cette nuit-là, je me suis arrangé pour lui prendre sa carte. Je lui ai dit que mon père détestait les mages noirs et Potter a cru qu'il fouillait le bureau de Rogue parce qu'il le soupçonnait d'en être un. Pendant une semaine, j'ai attendu l'arrivée de mon père à Poudlard. Enfin, un soir, la carte a montré qu'il avait pénétré dans le parc. J'ai aussitôt mis ma cape d'invisibilité et je suis allé à sa rencontre. Je l'ai trouvé à la lisière de la forêt mais Potter et Krum sont arrivés. J'ai donc attendu. Je ne pouvais attaquer Potter, mon maître avait besoin de lui. Quand il a couru chercher Dumbledore, j'ai stupéfixé Krum et j'ai tué mon père.

-Noooooon ! gémit Winky. Maître Barty, maître Barty, qu'est-ce que vous dites ?

-Vous avez tué votre père, répéta Dumbledore de la même voix calme. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait du corps ?

-Je l'ai transporté dans la forêt et je l'ai recouvert de la cape d'invisibilité. J'avais la carte avec moi. J'ai suivi la course de Potter jusqu'au château. Il est tombé sur Rogue, puis Dumbledore est arrivé. J'ai vu ensuite Potter amener Dumbledore dans le parc. Je suis alors sorti de la forêt, je les ai contournés puis je les ai rejoints en arrivant derrière eux. J'ai fait croire à Dumbledore que c'était Rogue qui m'avait dit où ils étaient. Dumbledore m'a demandé de partir à la recherche de mon père et je suis retourné auprès de son corps. J'ai regardé la carte et quand j'ai vu que tout le monde était parti, j'ai métamorphosé le cadavre de mon père. J'ai usé d'un sortilège pour le réduire à un os unique… que j'ai enterré, caché sous ma cape d'invisibilité, dans le carré de terre fraîchement retournée, devant la cabane de Hagrid. Il y eut un grand silence ponctué seulement par les sanglots de Winky. Puis Dumbledore ajouta :

-Et ce soir…

-Avant le dîner, j'ai proposé d'aller placer le trophée dans le labyrinthe, murmura Croupton. Je l'ai transformé en Portoloin et le plan de mon maître a marché. Il a retrouvé le pouvoir et me récompensera au-delà de tous mes rêves. Une fois de plus, son sourire de dément éclaira son visage et sa tête s'affaissa sur son épaule tandis que Winky sanglotait et gémissait à côté de lui. Dumbledore se leva et regarda longuement Barty Croupton avec une expression de dégoût. Puis il brandit sa baguette et en fit jaillir des cordes qui s'enroulèrent autour de Croupton pour le ligoter solidement. Il se tourna ensuite vers le professeur McGonagall.

-Minerva, puis-je vous demander de monter la garde pendant que j'emmène Harry là-haut ?

-Bien sûr, répondit le professeur McGonagall. Elle avait le teint pâle, comme si elle était prise de nausées. Mais lorsqu'elle sortit sa baguette magique pour la pointer sur Barty Croupton, sa main ne tremblait pas.

-Severus, dit alors Dumbledore, pourriez-vous demander à Madame Pomfresh de descendre ici ? Il faut transporter Alastor Maugrey à l'infirmerie. Vous irez ensuite chercher Cornélius Fudge dans le parc et vous le ramènerez dans ce bureau. Il voudra sûrement interroger Croupton lui-même. S'il a besoin de moi, dites-lui que je serai à l'infirmerie dans une demi-heure environ. Rogue approuva d'un signe de tête et sortit en silence de la pièce.

-Harry ? dit Dumbledore avec douceur. Dumbledore lui prit le bras et l'aida à marcher dans le couloir sombre. Je voudrais que tu viennes d'abord dans mon bureau, dit-il de sa voix douce. Sirius nous y attend.

Bien je crois qu'il est temps aussi pour nous e rentrer conclu Albus une fois son père et Dumbedore passé . Les 2 approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête et ils rejoinrent leur époque

Le lendemain quatre élèves de 4 maisons différentes avançais dans le couloir en rigolant tous ensemble

-Au fait ou est Hugo ? Demanda Mélanie

-Oh tu le connais , à la bibliothèque avec sa sœur répondis Lily c'est le truc tu sais

-Franchement je ne comprendrais jamais les Weasley soupira Killian en levant les yeux au ciel

-C'est sur que c'est pas toi qui y passe des heures se moqua Corentin à se demander comment t'as pu atterrir à Serdaigle

-Aucune idée dit-il en haussant les épaules et toi le Serpentard né Moldu t'es pas mieux hein dit-il en le montrant d'un doigts accusateur

Mais alors que le jeune homme allais répondre quelqu'un passa distraitement à coté d'eux

-Louis ? Dis Lily en reconnaissant son cousin

-Quoi ? Demanda le blond en se retournant perdu ver le petit groupe

-Est ce que ça va ? Demanda la rousse voyant l'air soucieux de son cousin

-Très bien oui mentit-il . Je...je dois y aller je suis désolé dit-il en disparaissant rapidement

-Hé ben je savais que votre famille était bizarre dis Killian en fixant le blond s'éloigner

-Louis n'est pas bizarre répondis Lily enfin pour un Weasley c'est un des plus normal dit-elle les sourcils froncé . Quelques choses semblais vraiment tracasser son cousin . Mais alors qu'ils allais continuer à avancer une autre personne viens le faire fasse

-Oh bonjour Franck souris Lily

-Eh salut es gars souris le poufsoufle . Ça va ?

-Bien et toi ?

-La forme souris le brun . Bon je dois vous laisser je dois rejoindre Alice donc à plus tard dit-il avant de disparaître rapidement lui aussi


	27. Chapter 27 la trahison de James

Après leur dispute la tension entre Sun et James était palpable tout 2 ayant leur fierté de Gryffondor les empêchant de s'excuser mais le jour de ces 17 ans quand Sun avait remarqué dans le dos de la directrice noté sur sa robe écossais des lettres fluorescente marqué « joyeux anniversaire Sunny » elle n'avais pu qu'éclater de rire en reconnaissant la marque de fabrique de James . Après cela elle n'avais pu que ce réconcilier avec lui en le remerciant, ce qui ne plus bien sur pas à Juliette . Le soir avais bien sur suivis la fête à la salle commune de Gryffondor . Et le lendemain jour maudit de cours tous les élèves avait eu du ma de se lever . Sun se traîna donc difficilement jusqu'à la table des Gryffondor pour se laisser tomber sur la place à coté de Fred  
-Alors dis nous ça fait quoi d'être majeur ? Demanda le roux en mordant goulûment dans son déjeuner  
-Je sais pas répondis la concerné en haussant les épaules ... à part dit-elle en se réveillant d'un coup que maintenant je peux utiliser la magie partout et passer mon permis de transplanage . Timmy dit-elle en relevant les yeux vers le brun  
-Quand tu est prête on peux le passer lui souris celui-ci  
-J'y crois pas tu l'as attendu pour le passer dis James en le fixant  
-Bah ouai , on à qu'un mois de différence ça me dérangeais pas d'attendre un peu  
-Ne me regarde pas comme ça toi dit l'aîné Potter en voyant le regard que son cousin lui envoyais . Il est hors de question que je t'attende pour le passer  
-Mais ...  
-Même pas en rêve , j'attendrai pas 5 mois  
-Bah bravo on vois le sens du sacrifice pour sa famille  
-Bah si ça t'amuse tu peux toujours m'attendre moi rigola Julia en venant s'asseoir à coté de lui  
-Ça va pas ou quoi je vais pas attendre un an  
-Franchement même pas le sens du sacrifice pour sa petite amie souris la métisse en l'imitant avant d'éclater de rire et de l'embrasser au moment ou Juliette prenais place à coté de James

En fin de journée alors que les 4 éme de Serpentard venais de finir leur cours de sortilège . Albus rangeât toutes ces affaires dans son sac avant de suivre Scorpius vers la sortie seulement en passant la porte de la salle de classe il se retrouva face à Queen qui semblais les avoir attendu étant les 2 seuls élèves restant encore  
-Je peux te parler ? Dit-elle en fixant Albus alors que Scorpius compris directement le message et dis à Albus qu'il serais à la bibliothèque avec Rose si il le cherchais avant de s'en aller  
-Tu voulais ? Demanda finalement Albus en se retournant finalement vers la blonde  
-Ah propos de ce qui c'est passé la dernière fois je ...  
-Tu voudrais sortir avec moi la coupa Albus . Sans réfléchir , ces mots était sortis de sa bouche sans qu'il n'ai eu le temps de l'en empêcher  
-Je ... quoi ? Demanda-t-elle avec des yeux ronds  
Albus s'en rendant compte de ce qu'il venais de dire . Rougis quelques peu et part chance les gènes Weasley ne ressortais pas énormément chez lui . Il réfléchis alors à toute vitesse à comment il allais devoir ce justifier mais la main de Queen entoura sa cravate et il se retrouva projeté en avant contre les lèvres de la blonde . Quand elle se décolla avec un sourire timide sur les lèvres elle lui glissa juste un petit oui qui fit apparaître un sourire niai sur le visage du cadet Potter  
-Ça te dis d'aller un peu dans le parc ? Demanda-t-elle en lui attrapant la main  
-Pourquoi pas dit-il simplement en commençant à avancer seulement en arrivant au coin du couloir les 2 se retrouvèrent face à face avec Lily  
-Albus , Queen souris celle-ci visiblement très heureuse  
-Laisse tomber Lily . Je ne te donnerais plus rien  
-Oh je vois souris la petite rousse en fixant leurs mains entrelacés . Dans ce cas . Albus Potter et Queen Nott sortent ensembles hurla-t-elle en commençant à courir dans le château sous le rire des 2 Serpentard  
A la fin de la journée alors qu'ils revenais tout les 2 dans le château pour le repas . Ils croisèrent James et Juliette en train de s'embrasser non loin de l'entrée de la grande salle  
-Al' souris James en reconnaissant son frère . Félicitation pour vous 2 dit-il en fixant Queen  
-Lily c'est ça ? Soupira Albus  
-Oh oui disons que toute l'école l'as entendu répondis le Gryffondor . Ah au fait d'ici demain tu devrais recevoir une lettre de maman qui te félicite rigola-t-il  
-Ne me dis pas qu'elle leur à envoyé une lettre dit-il dépité  
-Bien sur que si tu connais Lily rigola James aller t'inquiète dit-il en lui donnant un coup amical dans le dos . Maman va juste être très lourde avec ça pendant environ 2 mois mais au moins moi elle va me laisser tranquille maintenant rigola-t-il  
-J'en suis enchanté pour toi soupira-t-il. Bon on va manger ? Demanda-t-il finalement en se retournant vers Queen qui approuva d'un signe de tête avant de le suivre dans la grande salle

Le lendemain Albus et Scorpius rejoinrent leur table pour aller déjeuner mais bien vite ils furent rejoint par Queen qui s'assit en souriant à coté d'Albus . Et Scorpius se sentis vite de trop quand il commencèrent presque à l'ignorer . Il tourna alors la tête vers la grande porte avant de sourire voyant une blonde et une rousse entrer dans la pièce . Il se leva d'un bond annonça à Albus qu'il allai manger à la table des Gryffondor mais celui-ci ne semblais même pas l'entendre rigolant avec sa petite amie  
-Sauver moi je vous en pris dit-il en s'approchant de 2 filles assis 2 tables plus loin  
-Bonjour à toi aussi Malfoy rigola Alice  
-Qu'est ce qui se passe demanda Rose en souriant amusé  
-Je me sens de trop à la table des Serpentard soupira-t-il  
-Je vois dis Rose en souriant tout en fixant Albus et Queen s'embrasser . Assis toi va dit-elle en lui faisant une place à coté d'elle . Tandis que dans leur dos 2 autres gryffondor avançais vers l'autre bout de la table en discutant joyeusement jusqu'à ce que la fille se stoppe net  
-Tu sais quoi j'ai plus faim soupira-t-elle en fixant les 2 couples s'embrasser un peu plus loin  
-Bah on est pas obliger d'aller prêt d'eux si tu veux lui souris gentiment Tim alors qu'elle approuva en détournant le regard de James et Juliette . Tu devrais les ignorer dit-il en voyant le regard de sa meilleure amie  
-C'est ce que tu fais toi ? Dit-elle en relevant le regard vers lui alors qu'il s'arrêta net en la fixant avec de gros yeux  
-Quoi sourit-elle tu croyais vraiment que j'avais rien remarqué ? Tim t'es mon meilleur ami je te connais quand même  
-oui mais je ... tu crois qu'ils sont au courant eux ? Dit-il en regardant furtivement James et Fred  
-Nan il sont trop aveugle pour ça sourit-elle amusé . Mais un jour il faudra bien que tu leur dise Tim  
-Pourquoi ? Il ne se passera jamais rien avec elle de toute façon dit-il en observant une jeune fille rigoler avec ces amis  
-Tim... mais elle se tus en voyant son regard qui disais de ne pas insister . On est vraiment des cas désespérés tout les 2 hein ? Soupira-t-elle amusé . Tu sais quoi mon Timmy dit-elle en s'accrochant à son bras . On a qu'a sortir ensemble tout les 2  
-Quoi ? dit-il en s'étouffant avec sa salive  
-Je rigole Tim . Puis je vois bien que ça te dégoûte dit-elle amusé  
-Nan c'est pas ça dit-il directement c'est juste que t'es comme ma petite sœur . Je veux dire ce serais comme sortir avec Kira

-Sauf qu'avec elle se serais de l'inceste et de la pédophilie rigola Sun avant de s'arrêter à l'autre bout de la table des Gryffondor .  
-On cherche asile , on peux s'asseoir avec vous ? Demanda-t-elle finalement aux 3 personnes  
-Et on est pas un centre pour sorciers en détresse ici rigola Alice . Alors qu'est ce qui vous arrive à vous ?  
-Trop d'amour à l'autre bout de la table dis simplement Tim en haussant les épaules  
-Le bécotage Potter je compati asseyez vous leur souris Scorpius  
-J'espère bien Malfoy t'es quand même chez nous rigolas Sun alors que le blond lui envoya un miette de pain en rigolant . Ah ouai tu veux jouer à ça souris Sun en levant un sourcil avant de s'emparer d'une tranche de pain  
-Mademoiselle Mc-Fly j'espère que vous prenez cette tartine pour la manger retentis une voix dans son dos la faisant s'arrêter net dans son geste  
-Bien entendu professeur sourit-elle en se retournant vers le concerné . Pour qui me prenez vous voyons ?  
-J'espère bien répondis simplement celui-ci avec un sourire  
-Bonjour papa souris Alice en se retournant vers lui  
-Bonjour ma chérie souris Neville avant de repartir vers la tables des professeur  
A la fin du repas tout les élèves commencèrent à quitter la pièce pour rejoindre leur cours et Sun se tourna vers Tim  
-On a quoi comme cours maintenant ?  
-Sérieusement ? Dit-il dépité on est en fin février et tu ne connais toujours pas ton horaire ?  
-Heu ouai sourit-elle simplement  
-On à métamorphose  
-Quoi ? Oh c'est pas vrai . J'ai encore oublié mon livre Mc Gonagal va me tuer . Il faut que j'aille le chercher dit-elle en partant en courant . On se rejoint en cours hurla-t-elle à Tim qui soupira en enfonçant ces mains dans ces poches avant de rejoindre James et Fred  
Sun couru ainsi dans tout le château pour rejoindre son dortoir et attraper on manuelle avant de reprendre sa course folle mais en chemin elle s'arrêta net avant de repartir vers un couloir qu'elle venais de passer . Elle vis alors un élève de première de Serpentard terrifié par la personne qu se trouvais face à lui  
-Je répète ma question . As tu les gallions que je t'avais demandé la semaine dernière ?  
-Non ... je ... j'ai pas réussi à en recevoir de mes parents  
-Alors trouve un autre moyen . Dois-je te rappelez qui est mon petit ami et l'influence que son nom à dans la société ? Alors si tu veux que ta mère garde son poste au ministère tu as intérêt à te dépêcher . Je te laisse seulement 2 jours de plus maintenant disparaît  
-Je... oui dit-il en partant en courant manquant de tomber par la même occasion  
Sun quand à elle s'appuya contre le mur derrière elle . La personne qui raquettais les premières c'était elle , c'est Juliette et elle se servais de James pour arriver à ces fins sans que celui-ci ne se doute de rien .  
Le reste de la journée elle le passa à ruminer . Elle devais absolument régler ça et surtout en parler à James mais comment lui prouver ? Aucun des gamins qu'elle avais terrorisé n'oserais aller contre Juliette surtout que la plupart pensais que Juliette faisais ça au nom de James . C'était maintenant logique que ces gamins ai peur également de Sun traînant avec eux elle devais forcément être au courant en s'en ficher . Cette idée la mis encore plus en rage . Des premières la prenais pour un monstre cause de cette foutu Juliette et ça elle ne pouvais pas le cautionner . A la fin de la journée elle était partis à la bibliothèque avec Tim et Fred pour faire leur projet de potion. Mais ils furent rejoint par James et Juliette ce qui fit déjà monter sa haine d'un cran mais lorsqu'elle entendu le gloussement insupportable de la châtain elle ne pu se retenir et le pot de morve de Troll qu'elle faisait l'éviter tomba sur Juliette qui laissa échapper un cris hystérique sous le sourire pas assez bien dissimulé de Sun visiblement vu le regard que Tim et Fred lui lançais  
-Oups dit-elle simplement . Ça va arrêter de beugler comme ça soupira Sun en la nettoyant d'un coup de baguette quand elle décida qu'elle avais assez profité du spectacle  
-Tu l'as fait exprès hurla Juliette une fois propre  
-Oh ça va ne prend pas tout pour toi , le monde ne tourne pas qu'autour de ta petite personne  
-Excuse toi retentis la voix de James qui jusque là n'avais pas encore intervenu  
-Alors là sûrement pas  
-Sun excuse toi tout de suite répéta l'aîné Potter  
-T'es sourd ou quoi ? Dans tes rêves . Jamais je ne m'excuserais auprès de cette ... mais elle ne finis pas sa phrase en voyant la bibliothécaire avancer en colère vers eux . C'est bon je m'en vais j'ai compris dit-elle simplement à la veille femme en attrapant ces affaire avant de claquer la porte  
-Sun retentis une voix dans son dos quelques secondes après dans le couloir  
-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers James qui sortais de la bibliothèque  
-Qu'est ce qui te prend ?  
-Qu'est ce qui me prend ? ... laisse tomber d'accord soupira-t-elle  
-Sun je te comprend pas depuis quelques temps . C'est toi qui voulais que je trouve une copine que j'aime bien et avec qui je suis heureux alors c'est quoi le problème ?  
-Que t'aime bien dit-elle avec un petit rire amère  
-Quoi ?  
-James je te connais , tu n'est pas heureux avec elle . Écoute elle se sers de toi . Je sais que c'est dur à croire mais je l'ai vu . Juliette n'est pas faite pour toi crois moi  
-J'aurais jamais cru dit-il en fixant le sol  
-Je suis désolé James je ...  
-J'aurai jamais cru que t'irait jusqu'à inventer des histoires pareil . Pourquoi tu fais ça Sun ? Je n'y peux rien moi si Boot ce servais de toi puis pourquoi est ce que tu veux que tout le monde sois aussi triste et seul que toi ?

Il avais dis ça en lui lançant le même regard de reproche qu'il lui avais lancer la dernière fois qu'il avais pris la défense de Juliette . Elle l'avais compris depuis un moment maintenant sans jamais vraiment y croire mais elle le voyais bien depuis l'arriver de Juliette leur amitié ne cessais de ce fissurer petit à petit et maintenant que les paroles de James résonnèrent douloureusement elle compris que c'était finis . Leur amitié avait été brisé et plus rien ne pourrais la faire redevenir comme avant . En voyant les larmes se former dans les yeux de Sun , James semblais avoir compris à quel point il avait été trop loin , il avait été atroce et alors qu'elle tourna rapidement les talons pour s'éloigner le plus loin possible de lui , il la rattrapa dans un dernier élan d'espoir par le poignet  
-Laisse moi tranquille ne m'approche plus jamais hurla-t-elle alors qu'il reçu douloureusement le coup sur sa joue l'entendant à peine partir en pleur  
Toujours sonné James s'appuya contre le mur et s'y laissa tomber . Quelques minutes plus tard la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit à nouveau mais il n'y fit pas attention  
-James chéri ?  
Il ne répondis pas  
-James qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ? Demanda Juliette en s'accroupissant devant lui  
-Elle me déteste laissa-t-il échapper faiblement  
-Qui Sun ? C'est elle qui t'as fait ça ? demanda-t-elle en passant sa main sur la joue légèrement bleuter et gonflé du garçon  
-Elle ne le pardonnera jamais cette fois  
-C'est pas grave chéri tu n'as pas besoin d'elle . Elle ne t'apportais que des ennuies de toute façon regarde elle à même failli te tuer l'année dernière . Viens on va mettre de la glace sur ta joue dit-elle en l'aidant à ce lever alors que perdu dans ces pensées James ne l'écoutais qu'à moitié . Il se voyais encore lui jeter ces atrocités à la tête sans vraiment avoir réfléchis . Il connaissait Sun mieux que qui qu'on que et il avais utiliser toutes ces faiblesse qu'elle avais eu tant de mal à lui confier contre elle

A l'autre bout du château le tableau de la grosse dame s'ouvrit et Sun y entra en vitesse les larmes coulant toujours sur ces joues , elle se fraya un chemin à travers les élèves qui la dévisagèrent  
Une fois dans son dortoir elle se laisse tomber sur sans lit sans même vérifier si l'une de ces collègues de dortoir était là . Seulement quelques minutes après la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit  
-Sun ? Demanda une voix timide alors qu'elle sentis quelqu'un s'asseoir à coté d'elle pour lui frotter doucement le dos . Qu'est ce qui c'est encore passé ?  
-Je ... mais elle ne réussi pas à continuer sa phrase repris par un sanglot  
-C'est encore James c'est ça ? Demanda Julia alors que Sun lui répondis par un petit signe de tête  
-je le hais je veux plus jamais le voir de ma vie il ...  
-Chut , chut calme toi dis Julia en la serrant contre elle .  
Elle attendis ainsi quelques minutes que Sun se calme puis elle lui demanda :  
-Qu'est ce qu'il à fait  
-C'est Juliette je suis désolé Jul's je sais que c'est ta meilleure amie mais elle ...  
-C'était la coupa Julia alors qu'elle la fixa étonné . On s'est disputé . Je ne supporte plus son comportement . Ma meilleure amie à définitivement disparu pour laisser place à une fille méchante sans cœur et hautaine . Ça fait 3 semaines qu'on ne se parle plus et qu'on ne se voit que parce que Fred et James traîne ensemble et encore souvent je demande bien vite à Fred pour qu'on reste nous 2 ou avec toi et Tim  
-Au moins sur ce point la on est d'accord soupira Sun avant de lui expliquer toute l'histoire  
-J'y crois pas mais quel connard je vais le dit-elle en se levant d'un bond alors que Sun la rattrapa par le bras  
-Nan Julia ne fait rien  
-Mais Sun il ...  
-Je sais oui mais je n'ai pas besoin de ces excuses , d'ailleurs je n'ai même pas besoin de lui , je ne veux plus le voir et s'il te plaît ne raconte pas ce qu'il m'as dis à Fred et Tim  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que ça ne les concerne pas , c'est entre James et moi . Je ne veux pas qu'ils prennent partis entre nous 2 ce serais pas juste  
-Très bien soupira-t-elle résigné .  
Julia décida ensuite de rester avec Sun . Les 2 filles sont donc resté à discuter jouer à la bataille explosif et aux échecs avant de s'endormir . Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain le soleil n'était même pas encore levé ce qui voulais dire qu'il n'était même pas 7 h du matin . Julia tourna ensuite la tête vers Sun . Des gouttes salés perlais encore ces joues et ça lui fis de la peine de la voir comme ça . Enfin elle décida de se lever et de quitter le dortoir des 6 éme . Elle descendis ensuite en bas avant de sourire voyant Fred et Tim endormis l'un sur l'autre dans l'un des canapé de la salle commune dans une position plus qu'improbable . Les 2 garçons avais passer la soirée à chercher après Sun comprenant que James et elle s'était disputé mais sans arriver à la trouver, ils s'étaient avachi là avant de s'endormir . Mais le sourire de Julia se fana en voyant James endormis dans le canapé à coté . Celui-ci avait du les rejoindre après pour discuter. Elle avais envie de haïr le garçon pour ce qu'il avais fait à Sun mas en même temps elle se rappelai qu'elle ne voulais pas que qui que ce sois prenne position dans cette histoire . Finalement elle s'approcha de l'oreille de Fred avant d'hurler  
-DEBOUT LA DEDANS  
Ce qui eu pour effet de faire sursauter directement son petit ami qui vira bien vite Tim au sol  
-Julia dis étonné Fred en relevant les yeux vers elle  
-Bonjour souris la métisse amusé  
-Pourquoi c'est toujours pour moi ce genre de problème soupira le brun en se relevant tout en se frottant la nuque  
-Moh mon pauvre petit Timmy dis Julia en tirant la langue à son ami d'enfance  
-Julia dis Fred en se relevant d'un coup . Tu sais ou est Sun ?  
-Oui elle dors dans son lit . Elle ne l'as pas quitter depuis hier dit-elle alors que son regard de reproche de posa malgré elle sur James  
-Est ce qu'elle va bien ? Demanda Tim  
-On peux dire ça dit-elle simplement en haussant les épaules  
-T'as vraiment merdé sur ce coup là Jamsenie . Tu sais que je ne te lâcherais jamais , t'est mon cousin , mon meilleur ami et mon frère même .Je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu lui as dis pour la mettre dans un état pareil . Mais là t'as vraiment du aller trop loin  
-Je sais déjà tout ça merci dis James en se levant d'un bond . Je vais prendre ma douche , on à entraînement dans une heure dit-il en partant vers son dortoir  
-Il s'en veux vraiment tu sais dis Tim en regardant James partir  
-Je vois ça constatât Julia mais Sun ne lui pardonnera pas facilement . Si elle lui pardonne seulement  
-Je sens que tout ça va être très sympa soupira Fred. J'espère juste que Sun ne vas pas s'éloigner de nous pour autant  
-Ne vous en faite pas je vais réussir à la faire sortir de son lit faite moi confiance souris Julia 

-Julia lâche moi je veux pas descendre  
-Aller fait un effort t'as pas bouger de la journée . Je te jure que les 2 ne sont pas là aller suis moi souris la métisse en continuant de la tirer dans le escaliers entre le dortoir des filles et la salle commune  
-Qu'est ce que ça veux dire ? Demanda Sun en arrivant dans la salle commune maintenant couverte de matelas au sol alors que les meubles avait été poussé sur le bord de la pièce .  
-Soirée entre fille hurla la voix de Lily alors que Sun remarqua seulement les quelques personnes dans la pièce . Lily bien sur avec sa meilleure amie Mélanie , Lucy , Roxanne et Wendy, Rose et Alice, Molly avec ces 2 meilleures amies les jumelles Souép et Dominique avec Florinne et Ylona  
-Pourquoi ? Demanda la brune en se retournant vers Julia toute souriante  
-Il y à rien de mieux qu'un bon pot de glace et des copine pour remonter le morale souris l'intéressé  
-Écoutez les filles c'est super gentil d'avoir fait ça pour moi mais ...  
-Tatata pas de protestation dis Roxanne en l'attrapant par la main avant d'aller la faire s'asseoir sur l'un des coussins au sol ou était déjà installé les autres  
-On ne te laisse pas le choix alors maintenant tu va ranger ta tête d'enterrement et t'amuser avec nous lui déclara Dominique  
-Très bien Alors dites moi comment vous avez fait pour la salle ?  
-On a user de l'aide des pouvoirs de préfets Louis pour vider la salle de tous souris Lucy  
-Je continue à dire qu'il utilise son insigne n'importe comment dis Molly les bras croisé sur sa poitrine montrant bien qu'elle désapprouvais  
-Et pour les matelas continua Roxanne ignorant majestueusement sa cousine quelques petits sors de lévitation exécuté à la perfection par Rose  
-Je vois souris Sun alors dites moi qu'est ce que vous avez prévu ?  
-Déjà attendez nous on reviens dirent en même temps Elise , Elisa et Julia avant de quitter la salle  
-Ensuite on fait ça souris Alice en allumant d'un coup de baguette une radio moldu trafiquer par Arthur que Fred avait ramené dés leur 2 éme année  
Sun reconnu directement une de ces chansons préféré des bizarre sister et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Lily entraîner Mélanie dans des pas de danses plus qu'étrange  
-Allez te retiens pas on sais que t'en meurs d'envie lui souris Roxanne  
Ouai c'est vrai admis Sun ayant récupérer un peu de sa bonne humeur habituel mais tu viens avec moi alors dit-elle en traînant la métisse dans son sillage pour se mettre à danser en rigolant bien vite suivis par les quatre filles en dehors de Molly qui continuais à pester sur le fait qu'elles ne respectais pas le règlement . Cette dernière ne voulant d'ailleurs pas venir à cette soirée mais quand Julia était venu l'inviter Elise et Elisa avait répondu pour elle sans lui laisser le choix de dire non

Quelques minutes plus tard le portrait se r'ouvris à nouveau sur les 3 filles mains remplis de nourriture et de boissons . Ainsi elles tendis des bierreaubeurre à Dominique, Florinne , Ylona, Sun, Rose , Alice , Roxanne et Wenndy . De jus de citrouilles aux autres et elles posèrent la nourriture au milieu de tout le monde  
-Vous vous êtes promené dans les couloirs en pleine nuit s'insurgea Molly  
-Oh ça va décoince toi un peu madame la préfète rigolèrent les jumelles  
-Puis si on y réfléchi bien , tu es toi même en train de l'enfreindre ton règlement en te trouvant dans une salle commune autre que la tienne lui souris sa sœur alors qu'elle se renfrogna consterné par tout ça  
Après ça elles commencèrent à s'empiffrer du butin rapporter . Fisdjit le petit boursouflet de Sun passant de main en main adorant visiblement être autant câliner, émettais des petit couinement de plaisir sous le sourire de toutes les filles . Après cela Roxanne proposa de goûter les nouveaux bonbons de la boutique de son père  
Lucy emballé se jeta la première dessus et devins vite jaune avec des trous  
-C'est Bob l'éponge dis Sun étonné en fixant la cadet Weasley  
-C'est quoi , demanda Lily perdu  
-C'est un des dessins animés moldu qu'elle m'a présenter pendant les vacances souris Roxanne la boite ne contiens que ça  
-Ah je savais que ça te plairais souris Sun avant de froncer les sourcils en fixant quelques chose au loin  
-Sun tu fais quoi ? Demanda Dominique en la voyant se lever  
-C'est bien ce que je pensais dit-elle pour elle même en tendant la main dans le vide avant d'attraper quelques choses d'invisible pour laisser apparaître Fred et Tim  
-Qu'est ce que vous faites là vous ? Demanda Julia  
-Je suis innocent dis Tim en levant les mains au dessus de sa tête signe qu'il se rendais . C'est lui qui m'as traîner ici dit-il en montrant Fred  
-James vous à prêté la cape d'invisibilité ? Demanda Lily septique  
-Oh enfaîte il n'est pas au courant souris Fred  
-Je me disais aussi dis la petite rousse en levant les yeux au ciel  
-Bon maintenant vous êtes bien gentils mais à moins que vous ayez changer de sexe dégagez rigola Sun  
-Ça va ça va on s'en va dis Fred en se levant avant d'aller se placer derrière Julia pour l'embrasser . Bonne nuit lui glissa-t-il avec un sourire  
-Moh mais c'est qu'il peut être romantique en plus se moqua Dominique  
-Je suis toujours romantique s'offusqua faussement son cousin  
-Ouai ouai c'est ça allez maintenant dégage rigola Julia en le poussant vers les escaliers du dortoir des garçons  
-Nan même pas en rêve hurla Sun en partant en courant dans les escaliers des garçons tandis que les autres filles ne comprirent pas ce qu'elle faisais . Mais elle avais très bien vu le renard roux essayer à nouveau de rentrer dans la salle commune tandis que Tim le regardais en soupirant

Une fois le calme revenu la soirée pu reprendre son cours avec un petit karaoké insonorisé par les bon soin de Rose . Sun fut étonné de s'amuser autant . Toutes ces années à ne rester qu'avec des garçons lui avais fait oublié qu'il y avais plein d'autres manières de s'amuser et en regardant Julia éclater de rire un micro en main elle compris que pour la première fois elle venais de se faire une véritable amie fille , une aussi vrai que les maraudeurs

-Dis donc Rose t'as une tête de déterré t'as fait quoi hier soir ? Demanda Albus en avançant dans les couloirs entre ces 2 meilleurs amis  
-Rien d'important souris la rousse en songeant à leur soirée fille qui avais finalement finis très tard  
-Bon alors on y va ? Demanda Scorpius en arrivant devant la tapisserie cachant leur passage  
-On y a confirmèrent les autres et quelques secondes après ils disparurent pour réapparaître au même endroit quelques années plus tôt  
Ainsi ils rejoinrent la grande salle alors qu'une nouvelle année débutais . Albus Dumbledor comme chaque année présenta toutes les nouveauté jusqu'à être coupé par une petite femme toute de rose vêtu . A ce geste tout le monde resta un peu perplexe . Personne n'aurai jamais osé interrompre le directeur . Après un moment de réflexion le directeur fini par présenter cette femme comme étant Dolores Ombrage . Elle commença un discours ensuite que Scorpius et Albus trouvèrent des plus long et dur s'empêcher mutuellement de s'endormir tandis qu'a la table des Gryffondor Rose compris , elle compris que le ministère commençais à se mêler des affaires de Poudlard . Un peu plus tard avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de réagir le décors autour du trio tourna mais pas seulement , il se trouvèrent propulser dans un autre endroit  
-Ou on est ? Demanda Rose encore un peu sonner par le trajet qui ressemblais fortement à un transplanage  
-Albus pousse toi un peu bon sang , je n'ai même pas respirer  
-Moi aussi je suis coincé . C'est quoi cette minuscule pièce ?  
-On dirais une armoire  
-S'en est une dis Scorpius en regardant par la petite fente de lumière devant eux . On est la tête de sanglier constata-t-il  
-Quoi dis Rose en le poussant doucement pour regarder à son tour  
-Qu'est ce qu'on fait là ? Demanda Albus perplexe  
-Je crois qu'on va le savoir répondis Rose et observant ces parents et Harry passer la porte  
Les 3 allèrent commander à boire et s'assirent avant que la porte ne s'ouvre à nouveau . Il y eut d'abord Neville, avec Dean et Lavande, suivis de près par Parvati et Padma Patil en compagnie de Cho et de l'une de ses habituelles amies Venait ensuite Luna . Puis Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet et Angelina Johnson, Colin et Dennis Crivey, Ernie MacMillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbot, une élève de Poufsouffle avec une longue natte dans le dos , trois garçons de Serdaigle dont 2 ressemblant beaucoup à Alexandre Boot et Killian Corner l'ami de Lily et un autre qui était totalement inconnu au trio , Ginny, suivie d'un garçon blond, grand et maigre, le nez en trompette et enfin, fermant la marche, Fred et George accompagnés de leur ami Lee Jordan, tous trois chargés de grands sacs en papier remplis de marchandises achetées chez Zonko.  
Une fois tout le groupe assis autour de la table Hermione se leva  
-Heu…, dit-elle d'une voix que la nervosité rendait légèrement plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire, eh bien, heu… bonjour. Le groupe reporta son attention sur elle mais les regards continuaient de se tourner régulièrement vers Harry. Alors, heu… bon, vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici. Heu… donc, Harry a eu l'idée… Je veux dire (Harry venait de la fusiller du regard), j'ai eu l'idée… que ce serait peut-être bien pour les gens qui veulent étudier la défense contre les forces du Mal – et je veux dire étudier vraiment, pas se contenter des idioties que nous fait faire Ombrage (la voix d'Hermione devint soudain beaucoup plus forte et plus assurée), parce qu'on ne peut pas appeler ça des cours de défense contre les forces du Mal… Donc, j'ai pensé que nous devrions peut-être prendre nous-mêmes les choses en main. Elle marqua une pause, lança un regard en biais à Harry, puis continua J'entends par là apprendre à nous défendre pour de bon, pas seulement en théorie, mais en jetant réellement les sortilèges…  
-Tu veux quand même réussir l'épreuve de défense le jour des BUSE, non ? dit Michael Corner. Avant qu'Albus et un léger tic en le fixant pourquoi ce garçon tenais donc la main de sa mère ?  
-Al' dis Rose en suivant ton regard tu te doute bien que ta mère à eu une vie avant de se marier avec ton père  
-Ouai ouai j'aurai juste préféré l'ignorer . C'est tellement bizarre  
-Bien entendu, répondit Hermione. Mais, plus encore, je veux suivre un véritable entraînement défensif parce que… parce que… elle prit une profonde inspiration avant d'achever .Parce que Lord Voldemort est de retour. La réaction fut immédiate et prévisible. L'amie de Cho poussa un hurlement aigu et renversa de la Bièraubeurre sur sa robe. Terry Boot eut une sorte de spasme. Padma Patil frissonna des pieds à la tête et Neville laissa échapper un étrange glapissement qu'il parvint à transformer en toux. Tout le monde, cependant, regarda fixement Harry, avec même une certaine avidité. Enfin… c'est notre projet, en tout cas, reprit Hermione. Si vous décidez de vous joindre à nous, il faudra voir comment nous ferons pour…  
-Où est la preuve que Tu-Sais-Qui est de retour ? demanda d'un ton assez agressif le garçon blond  
-Eh bien, Dumbledore le croit…, commença Hermione.  
-Tu veux plutôt dire que Dumbledore le croit, lui, dit le garçon blond, en désignant Harry d'un signe de tête

-Et toi, tu es qui ? demanda Ron d'un ton assez grossier.

-Zacharias Smith, répondit le garçon, et j'estime que nous avons le droit de savoir exactement ce qui lui fait dire que Tu-Sais-Qui est de retour.

-Écoute, reprit aussitôt Hermione, ce n'est vraiment pas l'objet de cette réunion…

-Laisse, Hermione, dit Harry. Ce qui me fait dire que Vous-Savez-Qui est de retour ? demanda-t-il en regardant Zacharias droit dans les yeux. C'est que je l'ai vu. Mais Dumbledore a déjà raconté l'année dernière à toute l'école ce qui s'était passé et si vous ne l'avez pas cru, lui, alors vous ne me croirez pas, moi, et je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de perdre l'après-midi à essayer de convaincre qui que ce soit. Tout le monde semblait retenir son souffle pendant que Harry parlait.

-Tout ce que Dumbledore nous a dit l'année dernière, répliqua Zacharias avec dédain, c'est que Cedric Diggory a été tué par Tu-Sais-Qui et que tu as ramené son corps à Poudlard. Il ne nous a donné aucun détail, il ne nous a pas expliqué comment Diggory avait été tué et je pense que nous aimerions tous savoir…

-Si tu es venu pour entendre raconter ce qui se passe exactement quand Voldemort assassine quelqu'un, je ne peux rien pour toi, l'interrompit Harry. Il ne détacha pas les yeux du visage agressif de Zacharias Smith. Je ne veux pas parler de Cedric Diggory, d'accord ? Alors, ceux qui sont venus pour ça peuvent repartir tout de suite. Il lança un regard furieux en direction d'Hermione. Mais personne ne se leva pour partir, pas même Zacharias Smith qui continuait de fixer Harry d'un regard intense.

-Donc, reprit Hermione, la voix à nouveau suraiguë, comme je le disais… si nous voulons apprendre à nous défendre, nous devons nous organiser, décider de la fréquence des cours, de l'endroit où…

-C'est vrai que tu arrives à faire apparaître un Patronus ? demanda à Harry la fille à la longue tresse. Un murmure intéressé s'éleva du groupe.

-Oui, répondit Harry, un peu sur la défensive.

-Alors, c'est vrai ? Tu as fait apparaître un Patronus en forme de cerf ?

-Oui.

-Ça alors, Harry ! s'exclama Lee, l'air très impressionné. Je ne savais pas du tout !

-Maman a demandé à Ron de ne pas répandre la nouvelle, déclara Fred en souriant à Harry. Elle dit que tu attires suffisamment l'attention comme ça.

-Elle n'a pas tort, marmonna Harry. Il y eut quelques éclats de rire.

-Et tu as vraiment tué un Basilic avec l'épée qui se trouve dans le bureau de Dumbledore ? demanda Terry Boot. C'est ce que m'a dit l'un des portraits quand je suis allé là-bas, l'année dernière…

-Heu, oui… c'est vrai, répondit Harry. Justin Finch-Fletchley émit un sifflement. Les frères Crivey échangèrent des regards ébahis et Lavande Brown laissa échapper un « Wouao ! » à mi-voix.

-Et à la fin de notre première année, dit Neville en s'adressant à tout le monde, il a arraché la pierre phénoménale…

-Philosophale, souffla Hermione.

-C'est ça, oui… à Vous-Savez-Qui, acheva Neville. Hannah ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des Gallions.

-Et il ne faut pas oublier, dit Cho, toutes les tâches qu'il a accomplies l'année dernière pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers – en affrontant des dragons, des êtres de l'eau, l'Acromentule et tout le reste… Un murmure approbateur et admiratif s'éleva autour de la table.

-Écoutez, reprit-il, et tout le monde se tut à l'instant même. Je… je ne veux pas jouer les faux modestes mais j'ai toujours bénéficié de beaucoup d'aide au moment où je faisais tout ça…

-Pas avec le dragon, en tout cas, dit aussitôt Michael Corner. Ça, c'était une sacrée démonstration de vol…

-Bon, d'accord, admit Harry

-Et personne ne t'a aidé à te débarrasser de ces Détraqueurs l'été dernier, fit remarquer Susan Bones.

-Non, reconnut Harry, non. Bon, O.K., je sais que j'ai réussi certaines choses sans aucune aide, mais ce que je voudrais vous faire comprendre, c'est…

-Tu essayes de te défiler pour ne pas nous montrer ce que tu sais faire ? intervint Zacharias Smith.

-Tiens, j'ai une idée pour toi, dit Ron à haute voix, avant que Harry ait pu répondre, et si tu la fermais ? Peut-être que l'expression « se défiler » avait particulièrement choqué Ron. En tout cas, il regardait à présent Zacharias comme si rien ne lui aurait fait davantage plaisir que de l'assommer. Zacharias devint écarlate.

-Enfin, quoi, dit-il, on vient tous ici pour qu'il nous apprenne des choses et là-dessus, il nous raconte qu'il ne sait rien faire du tout.

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a dit, grogna Fred.

-Tu veux qu'on se charge de te laver les oreilles ? demanda George en sortant d'un des sacs de chez Zonko un long instrument de métal à l'aspect meurtrier.

-Ou n'importe quelle autre partie de ton corps, nous on n'est pas difficiles, on veut bien te coller ça où tu voudras, ajouta Fred.

-Bien, alors, reprit précipitamment Hermione, essayons d'avancer… Le premier point, c'est, sommes-nous tous d'accord pour suivre des cours que nous donnerait Harry

Il y eut un murmure général d'approbation. Zacharias croisa les bras sans rien dire, trop occupé sans doute à surveiller l'instrument que Fred tenait à la main.

-Bien, dit Hermione, soulagée que quelque chose ait enfin été décidé. Alors, la question suivante, c'est à quel rythme va-t-on le faire ? À mon avis, il faut au moins une séance par semaine, sinon ça ne vaut pas le coup…

-Attends un peu, coupa Angelina. Nous devons être sûrs que ça ne va pas se télescoper avec notre entraînement de Quidditch.

-Ni avec le nôtre, dit Cho.

-Ni avec le nôtre, ajouta Zacharias Smith.

-Je suis certaine qu'on peut trouver une soirée qui convienne à tout le monde, dit Hermione, un peu agacée. Vous savez, c'est quand même assez important, il s'agit d'apprendre à nous défendre contre les Mangemorts de V-Voldemort…

-Bien dit ! aboya Ernie Macmillan. Personnellement, je pense que c'est très important, peut-être même plus important que tout ce que nous aurons à faire d'autre cette année, même avec les BUSE qui nous attendent ! Il promena autour de lui un regard impérieux, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que tout le monde s'écrie : « Sûrement pas ! » Mais voyant que personne ne disait rien, il poursuivit : En ce qui me concerne, je ne comprends pas pourquoi le ministère nous a imposé un professeur aussi incompétent dans une période aussi critique. De toute évidence, ils nient le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui mais de là à nous donner un enseignant qui nous empêche systématiquement d'utiliser des sortilèges de défense…

-Nous pensons que la raison pour laquelle Ombrage ne veut pas nous former à la défense contre les forces du Mal, dit Hermione, c'est qu'elle a… une sorte d'idée folle selon laquelle Dumbledore pourrait se servir des élèves de l'école pour constituer une sorte d'armée privée. Elle pense qu'il cherche à nous mobiliser contre le ministère. Tout le monde ou presque sembla stupéfait. Tout le monde sauf Luna qui lança :

-C'est assez normal, après tout, Cornélius Fudge lui aussi dispose de sa propre armée.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Harry, abasourdi.

-Oui, il a une armée d'Héliopathes, déclara solennellement Luna.

-Non, ce n'est pas vrai, répliqua Hermione d'un ton sec.

-Bien sûr que si, insista Luna.

-C'est quoi, des Héliopathes ? demanda Neville, intrigué.

-Ce sont des esprits du feu, répondit Luna, dont les yeux exorbités s'arrondirent en lui donnant l'air plus fou que jamais, de grandes créatures enflammées qui galopent droit devant elles en brûlant tout sur leur passage…

-Ces créatures n'existent pas. Neville, affirma Hermione d'un ton acerbe. Alors que Rose se retenu d'éclater de rire elle connaissait pourtant bien ça ce genre de débat qui arrivais encore assez souvent aujourd'hui entre sa mère et Luna beaucoup trop opposé toutes les 2

-Si, elles existent ! protesta Luna avec colère.

-Je suis navrée, mais as-tu la preuve de leur existence ? demanda Hermione.

-Il y a plein de témoignages. Tu es tellement bornée qu'il faut toujours tout te mettre sous le nez pour que tu y croies…

-Hum, hum, dit Ginny, dans une si bonne imitation du professeur Ombrage que plusieurs d'entre eux se tournèrent vers elle d'un air affolé avant d'éclater de rire. N'étions-nous pas en train de décider du rythme de nos cours de défense ?

-Si, dit aussitôt Hermione. Tu as raison, Ginny.

-Une fois par semaine, ça paraît bien, approuva Lee Jordan.

-Du moment que…, commença Angelina.

-Oui, oui, on est au courant pour le Quidditch, l'interrompit Hermione d'une voix tendue. Bon, l'autre chose à déterminer c'est l'endroit où ça se passera… La question était plus difficile et tout le monde garda le silence.

\- La bibliothèque ? suggéra Katie Bell au bout d'un moment.

-Je ne pense pas que Madame Pince sera vraiment enchantée de nous voir pratiquer des maléfices dans sa bibliothèque, dit Harry.

-Peut-être une classe inutilisée ? proposa Dean. —

-Oui, approuva Ron. McGonagall nous laissera peut-être la sienne, elle l'avait déjà fait quand Harry s'entraînait pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

-Bon, alors, on essayera de trouver autre chose, dit Hermione. Nous enverrons un message à tout le monde lorsque nous aurons fixé une date et un lieu pour le premier rendez-vous. Elle fouilla dans son sac, en sortit une plume et un parchemin, puis hésita un instant, comme si elle se préparait à dire quelque chose qui ne plairait pas forcément à tout le monde. Je crois que nous devrions tous écrire notre nom simplement pour savoir qui était présent à cette première rencontre. Mais je pense également – elle prit une profonde inspiration – que nous devrons tous promettre de ne pas crier sur les toits ce que nous avons l'intention de faire. Donc, si vous signez, vous vous engagez à ne rien révéler de ce que nous préparons, ni à Ombrage, ni à quiconque d'autre.

Les élèves se levèrent ensuite les uns les autres pour signer la feuille avant de quitter le pub

Quelques secondes plus tard Rose , Scorpius et Albus se retrouvèrent propulser à nouveau dans un autre placard celui-ci un tout petit peu plus grand dans une pièce qui leur était inconnus . Mais Albus resta bouchebé en voyant 'un des cours organisé par son père pour l'armée de Dumbledore . Il savais que son père était doué mais là il aurai tellement voulu être lui aussi un de ces élèves . Finalement à la fin du cours chacun quitta la salle et lorsqu'Harry se retourna , il remarqua qu'il était seul avec Cho qui pleurais à chaudes larmes

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il d'un ton à peine audible. Elle hocha la tête et s'essuya les yeux avec une manche de sa robe.

-Excuse-moi, dit-elle, la voix sourde. C'est simplement… apprendre tous ces trucs… Ça me fait penser… si lui avait su tout ça… peut-être qu'il serait encore vivant.

-Il connaissait déjà tout ça, répondit Harry, accablé. Il était même très bon, sinon, il n'aurait jamais pu arriver au milieu du labyrinthe. Mais quand Voldemort veut vraiment tuer quelqu'un, on n'a aucune chance de s'en sortir. Cho eut un hoquet en entendant le nom de Voldemort mais elle soutint le regard de Harry sans tressaillir.

-Toi, tu as survécu alors que tu n'étais qu'un bébé, dit-elle à mi-voix.

-Oui, bon, répondit Harry avec lassitude en se dirigeant vers la porte. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, et personne ne le sait, alors il n'y a pas de quoi s'en vanter.

-Oh, ne t'en va pas ! dit Cho, la voix à nouveau pleine de larmes. Excuse-moi, je suis bouleversée… Je ne voulais pas… Elle eut un sanglot. Je sais que ça doit être horrible pour toi, dit-elle en s'essuyant à nouveau les yeux avec sa manche. M'entendre parler de Cedric alors que tu l'as vu mourir… J'imagine que tu préférerais oublier ? Harry ne répondit rien.

-Tu es vraiment un bon prof, tu sais, reprit Cho avec un sourire mêlé de larmes. Je n'avais jamais été capable de stupéfixer quoi que ce soit jusqu'à maintenant.

-Merci, répondit maladroitement Harry. Ils se regardèrent un long moment.

-Du gui, remarqua Cho à voix basse en montrant le plafond au-dessus de la tête de Harry.

-Oui, dit-il, la bouche sèche. Mais il est sans doute infesté de Nargoles.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, des Nargoles ?

-Aucune idée, dit Harry. Elle s'était rapprochée de lui. . Il faut demander ça à Loufoca, heu, je veux dire à Luna, ajouta-t-il. Cho émit un drôle de son à mi-chemin entre le rire et le sanglot. Elle était encore plus près de lui, à présent.

-Je t'aime beaucoup, Harry, tu sais.

Et avant qu'il n'ai pu réagir elle l'embrassa . Directement Albus détourna le regard sous celui amusé de ces 2 amis . Ce n'était pas seulement le fait que ce ne sois pas sa mère qu'il sois en train d'embrasser qui le dérangeais mai bon sang c'était son père et il était en train de violer sa vie priver . Il n'aimerais vraiment pas lui non plus que plus tard son fils le vois embrasser Queen . Mais à peine eut-il eu cette pensée que les 3 se trouvèrent dans le couloir au milieu d'une foule d'élèves rassemblé le long des murs (certains d'entre eux, étaient couverts d'une substance qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à de l'Empestine). Les enseignants et les fantômes étaient également présents. Bien visibles dans la foule, on reconnaissait les membres de la brigade inquisitoriale qui affichaient un air satisfait. Peeves voletait au-dessus des têtes en regardant fixement Fred et George. Debout au milieu du cercle, tous deux avaient l'expression caractéristique de quelqu'un qu'on vient de prendre la main dans le sac.

-Bien ! dit Ombrage d'un air triomphant.. Cette fois encore, elle contemplait sa proie avec délectation. Alors, vous trouvez amusant de transformer un couloir de l'école en marécage, n'est-ce pas ?

-Très amusant, oui, répondit Fred qui leva le regard vers elle sans manifester le moindre signe de frayeur.

Rusard joua des coudes pour s'approcher d'Ombrage. Il pleurait presque de bonheur.

-J'ai le formulaire, madame la directrice, dit-il d'une voix rauque en brandissant un morceau de parchemin. J'ai le formulaire et les fouets sont prêts… Oh, s'il vous plaît, donnez-moi l'autorisation de le faire tout de suite…

-Très bien, Argus, dit Ombrage. Vous deux, ajouta-t-elle en regardant Fred et George, vous allez voir ce qui arrive dans mon école aux canailles de votre espèce.

-Sale bonhomme laissa malgré elle échapper entre ces lèvres Rose sous le regard choqué des 2 Serpentard qui se regardèrent ensuite amusé . Certes Rose était assez porté sur le règlement mais pas au point d'utiliser de tel méthode que le concierge avait déjà menacer plusieurs fois James , Fred , Tim et Sun les laissant éclater de rire à chaque fois . Si seulement ils avaient sus

-Eh bien, moi, je crois qu'on ne va rien voir du tout, répliqua Fred. Il se tourna vers son frère jumeau. George, dit-il, je pense que nous n'avons plus l'âge de faire des études à plein temps.

-Oui, c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, répondit George d'un ton léger.

-Le moment est venu d'exercer nos talents dans le monde réel, tu ne crois pas ? reprit Fred.

-Sans aucun doute, approuva son frère. Et avant que le professeur Ombrage ait pu dire un mot, ils levèrent leurs baguettes et s'écrièrent d'une même voix : —

-Accio balais !t un grand bruit se fit entendre quelque part dans le château. Les balais de Fred et de George, l'un traînant toujours derrière lui la lourde chaîne et le piton de fer auquel Ombrage les avait attachés, fonçaient dans le couloir en direction de leurs propriétaires légitimes. Ils virèrent sur leur gauche, plongèrent le long de l'escalier et s'arrêtèrent net devant les jumeaux, la chaîne cliquetant bruyamment sur les dalles du sol.

-Au plaisir de ne plus vous revoir, dit Fred au professeur Ombrage en passant une jambe pardessus le manche de son balai.

-Oui, ne vous donnez pas la peine de prendre de nos nouvelles, ajouta George qui enfourcha également le sien. Fred jeta un regard circulaire aux élèves rassemblés en une foule attentive et silencieuse.

-Si quelqu'un a envie d'acheter un Marécage Portable semblable à celui dont nous avons fait la démonstration là-haut, rendez-vous au 93, Chemin de Traverse, chez Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux, dit-il d'une voix sonore. Nos nouveaux locaux !

-Réduction spéciale pour les élèves de Poudlard qui jurent d'utiliser nos produits pour se débarrasser de cette vieille grenouille, ajouta George en montrant du doigt le professeur Ombrage.

-ARRÊTEZ-LES ! hurla Ombrage d'une voix suraiguë. Mais il était trop tard. Tandis que la brigade inquisitoriale s'avançait vers eux, Fred et George décollèrent d'un coup de pied et firent un bond de cinq mètres dans les airs, le piton de fer se balançant dangereusement sous leurs balais. Fred se retourna vers l'esprit frappeur qui voletait à sa hauteur au-dessus de la foule.

-Rends-lui la vie infernale à cette vieille folle, Peeves, lança-t-il. Et Peeves, que personne n'avait encore jamais vu obéir à l'ordre d'un élève, ôta de sa tête son chapeau en forme de cloche et se mit au garde-à- vous devant Fred et George qui firent demi-tour sous les applaudissements nourris de la foule avant de s'élancer au-dehors dans le ciel étincelant du crépuscule.

-Vos oncles sont des légendes rigolas Scorpius en les observant

-Ce qui ne semble pas être l'avis de ton père souris Albus en le fixant avec le reste de la brigade se faire remonter les bretelles par Ombrage pour ne pas les avoir arrêté

La blague de Fred et George était effectivement devenu une légende à leur époque même si Rose préférais ignorer quand les maraudeurs en vantais les mérite . Mais pour une fois elle du bien reconnaître que c'était extrêmement drôle

Après un long moment alors que le couloir se vidais . Le trio ne bougeais toujours pas . Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il avait encore à faire là ils décidèrent d'avancer dans les couloirs avant de foncer au coin d'un couloir dans Harry , Ron et Hermione

-Ça va répondis Ron en aidant Rose à se relever ayant été projeter au sol

-Oui papa soupira-t-elle de l'habitude surprotecteur de son père avant d'écarquiller les yeux se rappelant qu'il n'avais actuellement que 15 ans

-Pardon ? Demanda Ron perdu

-Oh héhé rigola-t-elle gêné c'était une expression . excusez nous, on ne regardais pas ou on allais dit-elle précipitamment ayant rougis jusqu'aux oreilles

-Ce n'est rien lui souris Hermione en ramassant son livre au sol

-Excuse moi dis Ron en observant les 3 mais tu est au courant que tu es avec des Serpentard ?

-Ronald ! S'offusqua Hermione

-Quoi j'en peux rien moi si elle à des mauvaises fréquentation

-Et tu sais ce qu'ils te disent les mauvaises...

-Héhé rigola Rose gêné en plaquant sa main sur la bouche de Scorpius . Ne vous inquiétez pas ils sont très gentils . Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences

-Oui mais bon je voudrais quand même... dis Ron en posant son regard sur Albus avant de froncer les sourcils puis de se tourner vers son meilleur ami

-Bon ben on dois y aller nous hein dis Albus en attrapant le bras des 2 pour partir précipitamment

-Attendez une seconde les retiens la voix d'Hermione dans leur dos et qu'ils voient sa baguette dresser vers eux

-Hermione qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda Harry perdu

-On se connais ? Dit-elle en regardant Rose

-Non je ne crois pas enfin on à déjà du se croiser dans les couloirs ça me semble logique . Bon à plus tard

-Non dis Hermione en la coupant dans son élan . Le jour de la rentrée tu étais là . Tu es exactement la même . Comment c'est possible ? Demanda-t-elle les sourcils froncés

-Tu dois me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre

-Bien sur que non , tu es Rose Westminster qui était prés des jumeaux avant de disparaître à la table des Serpentard

-Je t'assure tu dois te tromper dit-elle en faisant à nouveau demi tour ais 2 personnes leur barrais maintenant la route

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda Ginny à coté de Luna

-C'est pas vrai il manquais plus qu'elle soupira Albus mais après 14 ans à vivre avec sa mère il devrais savoir que son ouïe est un peu plus fine que ça

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda la rousse les main sur les hanches faisant avaler sa salive difficilement à Albus . Elle était tout aussi impressionnante que la Ginny de maintenant

-Pour rien laissez tomber . On va juste retourner dans nos sales communes intervint Scorpius

-Sûrement pas retentis la voix de Ron dans leur dos . Hermione à raison . Il y à quelques chose de pas normal chez vous . Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-C'est pourtant évident retentis la voix rêveuse de Luna les faisant tous se retourner vers elle . Regardez autour d'eux . Il y à plein de trace de voyage dans le temps

-Comment tu sais ça ? Demanda directement Scorpius choqué

-La ferme souffla Albus en lui frappant la tête

-Voyons Luna c'est parfaitement impossible répondirent en même temps Hermione et Rose avant de se fixer choqué

-Bien sur que si répondis Luna . C'est pourtant évidant regarder bien autour d'eux cette forme de vague qui les entours

-Luna c'est parfaitement...

-Je la voix dis Ginny en plissant les yeux

-Moi aussi admis tout doucement Harry tandis que Ron à coté faisait la même tête choqué

-Vous êtes qui ? Demanda Ginny les sourcils froncé

-On ... dis Rose en les fixant les un après les autre se sentant prise au piège. D'accord soupira-t-elle alors que les garçons la fixais avec des yeux ronds . Je m'appelle Rose Weasley

-Famille avec nous ? Demanda Ron en levant un sourcil

-Heu ouai dit-elle gêné. Lui c'est mon cousin Albus Potter

-Potter ? Demanda Harry les sourcils froncé . Tu fais partis de ma famille

-Comme si c'était pas évident dis Scorpius en laissant échapper un petit rire moqueur

-Alors vous êtes qui part rapport à nous ? Demanda à nouveau Ron

-Nan mais ils sont stupides par nature ou ils le font exprès ? Demanda Scorpius blasé . Ce sont vos enfants

-Nos ... dis Ron en lançant un regard à Harry . Comment c'est possible ça ?

-On viens de 2021 et on à découvert une pièce capable de nous faire voyager dans le temps

-Dans quel but ? Demanda Harry

-On l'ignore encore avoua Albus

-Mais attendez . Vous avez dis que vous étiez cousin . Comment c'est possible ? Demanda Ron perdu

-Là il le fait exprès c'est pas possible dis Scorpius en se tapant le front . A ton avis . La seule façon qu'Albus fasse partis de ta famille aussi c'est que sa mère fasse partis de celle-ci ce qui veux dire

-Oh ... dirent en même temps Ginny en Harry en se fixant

-J'y crois pas Harry t'as fait un enfant à ma sœur

-Enfaîte 3

-Ça va Scorpius la ferme soupira Rose . Pas la peine d'en rajouter

-D'ailleurs t'es qui toi ? Demanda Ginny

-Scorpius Malfoy

-Malfoy dis Ron . Il est hors de question que ma fille traîne avec un Malfoy

A ces mots Rose et Scorpius se sont fixés avant d'éclater de rire

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y à de drôle la dedans dis Ron en rougissant de rage

-C'est juste que t'as dis exactement la même chose quand t'as su qu'on étais amis dans le futur répondis Rose

-Au moins je suis encore sensé

-Oui mais maman t'as fait changer d'avis comme d'habitude souris Rose amusé

-Ah oui ? Et on peut savoir qui c'est ?

-Ça aussi c'est plutôt logique à deviner répondis Scorpius en fixant Hermione qui entrouvrir doucement la bouche avant de se retourner vers Ron et d'au même moment tourner sa tête vers le sol

-Bien maintenant que tout est clair il nous reste qu'une chose à faire dis Albus en fixant ces 2 amis qui comprirent directement et avant que quelqu'un ai pu réagir , ils sortirent leurs baguettes et lancèrent

-obliviate !

-Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? Demanda Ginny en fixant le trio partir comme si rien ne venais de se passer

-Parce qu'on à pas le choix répondis Rose . On ne peux pas changer le passé et le fait de savoir qui on est pourrais tout changer

-Je vois admis la rousse . Très bien allez y alors . On se révéra dans quelques années . Je serais très fier d'avoir un fils comme toi sourit-elle tandis qu'Albus lui envoya le sors avec un sourire attendris

Une fois les 2 filles paris aussi ce fut au tour des 3 de disparaître . Pour réapparaître dans une pièce qui leur était inconnus . Caché loin des regards , ils puent à loisir observer les personnes présente dans la pièce remplis de gradins ou au milieu trônais une drôle d'arcade avec un voile vraiment effrayant .

-Qu'est ce que mon grand père fait là ? observa Scorpius

-Potter, c'est la fin du chemin, pour toi, dit Lucius de sa voix traînante en enlevant sa cagoule. Maintenant, donne-moi cette prophétie, comme un gentil garçon.

-Laissez… Laissez les autres repartir libres et je vous la donnerai ! assura Harry, désespéré. Quelques Mangemorts éclatèrent de rire.

-Tu n'es pas en position de marchander, Potter, dit Lucius Malfoy, son visage blafard rougissant de plaisir. Vois-tu, nous sommes dix et tu es seul… Dumbledore ne t'aurait-il pas appris à compter ?

-Il d'est bas zeul ! cria une voix au-dessus d'eux. Je zuis là auzzi ! Neville descendait maladroitement les gradins, sa main tremblante crispée sur la baguette d'Hermione.

-Neville… non… retourne auprès de Ron…

-SDUBÉVIGZ ! s'écria Neville en pointant sa baguette sur chacun des Mangemorts à tour de rôle. SDUBÉVIGZ ! SDUBÉ… L'un des plus grands parmi les Mangemorts le saisit alors par-derrière et lui plaqua les bras contre les flancs. Neville se débattit et donna des coups de pied, provoquant des éclats de rire chez les Mangemorts.

-C'est Londubat, n'est-ce pas ? dit Lucius d'un ton narquois. Ta grand-mère a l'habitude de perdre des membres de sa famille pour les besoins de notre cause… Ta mort ne représentera pas un grand choc pour elle.

-Londubat ? répéta Bellatrix. Son visage émacié s'éclaira d'un sourire véritablement maléfique. — J'ai eu le plaisir de rencontrer tes parents, mon garçon.

-JE LE ZAIS BIEN ! rugit Neville. Il se démena alors avec tant de force que le Mangemort qui l'immobilisait s'écria :

-Que quelqu'un le stupéfixe !

-Oh, non, non, non, dit Bellatrix. Elle paraissait transportée, débordante d'excitation. Son regard se porta sur Harry puis à nouveau sur Neville.

-Voyons plutôt combien de temps peut tenir Londubat avant de s'effondrer comme ses parents… À moins que Potter préfère nous donner la prophétie ?

-DE LA DODDE ZURDOUT BAS ! s'exclama Neville qui paraissait hors de lui, donnant des coups de pied, se tortillant en tous sens tandis que Bellatrix s'approchait de lui, sa baguette levée. DE LA DODDE ZURDOUT BAS, HARRY ! Bellatrix brandit sa baguette magique.

-Endoloris ! Neville poussa un cri et releva les genoux contre sa poitrine. Le Mangemort qui l'immobilisait le maintint un bref instant au-dessus du sol puis il le lâcha et Neville tomba brutalement, dans des convulsions et des hurlements de douleur.

-Non le dis Scorpius en retenant Albus . Moi aussi je ne porte pas ma chère grande tante dans mon cœur mais on ne peux rien faire

-C'était juste un avant-goût ! dit Bellatrix. Elle releva sa baguette et les hurlements de Neville s'interrompirent. Recroquevillé à ses pieds, il sanglotait. Bellatrix se tourna alors vers Harry.

-Et maintenant, Potter, ou bien tu nous donnes la prophétie, ou bien tu devras regarder ton cher ami mourir dans les pires souffrances ! Harry n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir. Il n'avait pas le choix.'il la tendit à Malfoy. Celui-ci fit un bond en avant pour s'en saisir. Au même instant, loin au-dessus de leurs têtes, deux autres portes s'ouvrirent à la volée et cinq autres personnes se précipitèrent dans la salle : Sirius, Lupin, Maugrey, Tonks et Kingsley. Malfoy se retourna, sa baguette brandie, mais Tonks lui avait déjà décoché un éclair de stupéfixion.

-C'est la mère de Ted reconnu directement Rose en fixant la jeune Auror aux cheveux Rose

Les Mangemorts étaient complètement désemparés face à l'attaque soudaine des membres de l'Ordre qui faisaient pleuvoir sur eux un déluge de sortilèges en sautant de gradin en gradin. Derrière les silhouettes filant en tous sens et les éclairs incessants, Neville rampait par terre. Harry évita un nouveau jet de lumière rouge et se jeta à plat ventre sur le sol pour se rapprocher de lui.

-Tu n'es pas blessé ? lui cria-t-il alors qu'un autre maléfice jaillissait à quelques centimètres au-dessus de leurs têtes.

-Don, répondit Neville en essayant de se relever.

-Et Ron ?

-Je grois gu'il va bien… Il ze baddait doujours aveg le zerveau guand je zuis bardi… Le sol de pierre explosa entre eux, frappé par un sortilège qui creusa un cratère à l'endroit où la main de Neville s'était trouvée quelques secondes auparavant. Tous deux se hâtèrent de prendre la fuite mais un bras vigoureux surgit soudain de nulle part, une main se referma sur le cou de Harry et le souleva si haut que ses orteils touchaient à peine le sol.

-Donne-la-moi, gronda une voix à son oreille, donne-moi la prophétie…

-AARGH ! Neville avait soudain bondi. Incapable d'articuler convenablement une formule magique, il avait enfoncé la baguette d'Hermione à travers l'une des fentes qui permettaient au Mangemort de voir sous sa cagoule. L'homme lâcha aussitôt Harry en poussant un hurlement de douleur. Harry fit volte-face et lança d'une voix haletante :

-STUPÉFIX ! Le Mangemort bascula en arrière et sa cagoule glissa, révélant le visage de Macnair, le bourreau qui avait été désigné pour tuer Buck. L'un de ses yeux était enflé et injecté de sang.

-Merci ! dit Harry à Neville. Il l'écarta d'un geste pour laisser passer Sirius, toujours aux prises avec son Mangemort. Tous deux étaient engagés dans un duel si acharné qu'on n'arrivait plus à distinguer leurs baguettes. Le pied de Harry entra alors en contact avec un objet rond et dur sur lequel il glissa. C'était l'œil magique de Maugrey qui roulait sur le sol. Son propriétaire était allongé sur le flanc, la tête ensanglantée, et son agresseur se ruait à présent sur Harry et Neville. C'était Dolohov, son long visage blanchâtre tordu dans une expression de joie.

-Tarentallegra ! s'écria-t-il, sa baguette pointée sur Neville. Les jambes de Neville se mirent aussitôt à gigoter en dansant frénétiquement les claquettes. Déséquilibré, il tomba une nouvelle fois par terre.

-Et maintenant, Potter… Dolohov fendit l'air de sa baguette mais Harry avait hurlé :

-Protego ! Il sentit quelque chose passer en travers de son visage, comme la lame émoussée d'un couteau, avec une force qui le projeta sur le côté et le fit tomber sur les jambes de Neville, toujours agitées de mouvements désordonnés. Le charme du Bouclier avait cependant atténué la puissance du maléfice. Doholov leva sa baguette.

-Accio proph… Sirius surgit de nulle part et heurta Dolohov de plein fouet d'un grand coup d'épaule qui le précipita à plusieurs mètres. Cette fois encore, la prophétie avait glissé jusqu'à l'extrémité de ses doigts mais Harry était parvenu à la retenir dans sa main. Sirius et Dolohov engagèrent aussitôt un duel acharné. Leurs baguettes magiques flamboyaient comme des épées, dans un jaillissement d'étincelles. Une nouvelle fois, Dolohov fendit l'air de sa baguette, comme il l'avait fait avec Harry . Harry se leva d'un bond et hurla :

-Petrificus Totalus ! Bras et jambes à nouveau figés, Dolohov bascula en arrière et atterrit violemment sur le dos.

-Bien joué ! s'écria Sirius en forçant Harry à se baisser pour éviter deux éclairs de stupéfixion qui volaient vers eux. Et maintenant, tu vas sortir de… Tous deux se baissèrent à nouveau. Un jet de lumière verte avait manqué Sirius de peu. De l'autre côté de la salle, Tonks tomba des gradins, sa silhouette flasque dégringolant de marche en marche. Bellatrix, triomphante, revint en courant se jeter dans la mêlée.

-Harry, prends la prophétie, emmène Neville et va-t'en d'ici ! cria Sirius qui se ruait déjà vers Bellatrix. Un autre jet de lumière verte vola au-dessus de sa tête au moment où il se précipitait vers Neville.

-Tu peux te relever ? hurla-t-il à son oreille. Ses jambes étaient toujours agitées de mouvements violents et incontrôlables. Mets ton bras autour de mon cou ! Harry hissa Neville dont les jambes folles étaient incapables de le porter. Soudain, un homme bondit sur eux et les fit tomber en arrière, les jambes de Neville gigotant frénétiquement, comme les pattes d'un scarabée renversé sur le dos. Harry avait tendu le bras gauche au-dessus de lui pour essayer de protéger la petite boule de verre.

-La prophétie, donne-moi la prophétie, Potter ! gronda Lucius Malfoy la baguette enfoncé dans les cotés de Harry .

-Non… Laissez-moi… Neville, attrape-la ! Harry fit rouler le globe de verre sur le sol. Pivotant sur le dos, Neville le ramassa et le serra contre sa poitrine. Malfoy dirigea alors sa baguette sur Neville mais Harry retourna la sienne par-dessus son épaule et cria : « Impedimenta ! » Malfoy fut projeté en arrière, libérant Harry qui se releva en hâte. Emporté par son élan, Malefoy heurta de plein fouet le socle de pierre sur lequel Sirius et Bellatrix s'affrontaient en combat singulier. Il pointa à nouveau sa baguette sur Harry et Neville mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de prononcer la moindre formule, Lupin avait surgi entre eux.

-Harry, rassemble les autres et PARTEZ TOUS ! Harry saisit Neville par l'épaule et le hissa sur le premier gradin. Ses jambes secouées de convulsions ne pouvaient toujours pas supporter son poids. Harry le souleva de toutes ses forces et parvint à lui faire monter un autre gradin. Un sortilège heurta alors le banc de pierre qui s'effondra sous les pieds de Harry. Il retomba sur le gradin inférieur. Neville, les jambes toujours gigotantes, s'affala sur celui du dessous et glissa la prophétie dans sa poche pour la mettre à l'abri.

-Viens ! dit Harry d'un ton désespéré en saisissant Neville par sa robe. Essaye simplement de pousser avec tes jambes. Dans un effort colossal, Harry le hissa à nouveau mais soudain, la robe de Neville se déchira sur toute la longueur de la couture gauche. Le petit globe de verre tomba de la poche et avant que l'un d'eux ait pu le rattraper, l'un des pieds de Neville le heurta dans un mouvement convulsif. La sphère s'envola vers la droite et se fracassa sur le gradin inférieur, trois mètres plus loin. Contemplant les débris de verre avec une expression d'horreur, ils virent une silhouette d'un blanc nacré, aux yeux immenses, s'élever dans les airs. Personne d'autre n'avait remarqué l'apparition.

-Harry, je zuis désolé ! s'écria Neville, le visage angoissé, ses jambes s'agitant en-tous sens. Je zuis vraibent davré, Harry, je de voulais bas…

-Ça n'a pas d'importance ! coupa Harry. Essaye simplement de te remettre debout et filons de…

-Dubbledore ! s'exclama brusquement Neville. Il gardait les yeux fixés par-dessus l'épaule de Harry et son visage luisant de sueur paraissait soudain transporté.

-Quoi ?

-DUBBLEDORE ! Harry se retourna. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, debout dans l'embrasure de la porte qui donnait sur la salle aux Cerveaux, se tenait Albus Dumbledore, sa baguette magique levée, le visage pâle et furieux. Passant devant Neville et Harry qui ne songèrent plus à quitter la salle lorsque le Mangemort le plus proche s'aperçut de sa présence et l'annonça à grands cris. L'un des autres Mangemorts prit aussitôt la fuite, grimpant les marches à quatre pattes comme un singe. Le sortilège que lui lança Dumbledore le ramena en arrière aussi facilement que s'il avait été accroché à un filin invisible… Seuls deux adversaires continuaient à se battre, sans s'être apparemment rendu compte de l'arrivée de Dumbledore. Sirius se baissa pour éviter un jet de lumière rouge jailli de la baguette de Bellatrix. Il éclata de rire en se moquant d'elle :

-Allons, tu peux faire mieux que ça ! s'écria-til, sa voix résonnant en écho dans la vaste salle. Le deuxième jet de lumière le frappa en pleine poitrine. Le rire ne s'était pas complètement effacé de ses lèvres mais ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc. Harry lâcha Neville sans même s'en apercevoir. Il sauta à bas des gradins en brandissant sa baguette magique tandis que Dumbledore se tournait lui aussi vers le socle de pierre. Sirius sembla mettre un temps infini à tomber. Son corps se courba avec grâce et bascula lentement en arrière, à travers le voile déchiré suspendu à l'arcade. Le trio vit la peur et la surprise se mêler sur le visage émacié, de Sirius qui traversa l'antique arcade et disparut au-delà du voile. L'étoffe déchirée se souleva un bref instant, comme agitée par une forte rafale, puis se remit en place.

Les cris de joies de Bellatrix furent soudain coupé par les cris d'Harry

-SIRIUS ! hurla Harry. SIRIUS !Mais lorsqu'il se précipita vers le socle de pierre, Lupin l'attrapa fermement et lui enserra la poitrine de ses bras pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

-Tu ne peux rien faire, Harry…

-Il faut aller le chercher, le sauver, il est simplement passé de l'autre côté

-Il est trop tard, Harry.

-On peut encore le rattraper. Harry se débattait avec une violence rageuse mais Lupin ne le lâchait pas.

-Tu ne peux rien faire, Harry… Rien… C'est fini pour lui.

Les mots de Remus retentirent et sans même ans rendre compte Rose attrapa les mains de Scopius et Albus en laissant échapper une larme tandis qu'Harry pris d'une rage incontrôlable se rua vers Bellatrix seulement l'arrivé de Voldemort changea tout et Dumbledore du intervenir . Albus quand à lui sentis son cœur se serrer quand il vit son père se battre de la même manière que Sun l'avais fait l'année dernier contre Voldemort prenant le contrôle de son esprit et au moment ou il réussi à le chasser l'une des cheminée s'alluma pour laisser apparaître le ministre et Percy . Ils ne pourrais maintenant plus qu'y croire. Et sans qu'ils ne puisse rien faire , le trio se trouva propulser dans sa pièce habituel à leur époque

.« Ellipse d'un mois »  
En cette fin de mars Tim et Fred revenais d'avoir passé un peu de temps avec James avant qu'ils ne soient rejoints par Juliette  
-J'en ai marre de cette situation soupira Tim j'ai l'impression d'être un enfant de couple divorcé qu'on s'envoie une fois par semaine  
-Moi aussi soupira Fred mais on ne peut rien faire , à chaque fois qu'on tente quelque chose pour les réconcilier Sun nous envoie pétre et James ne sais pas quoi faire  
Ils arrivèrent ensuite de parler en rejoignant e couloir dans lequel avançais Julia et Sun en rigolant  
Dans un sens Sun avais au moins retrouver un peu de sa bonne humeur naturel, mais d'un autre côté elle était bien décider à faire tomber Juliette et ces histoires de raquetage . C'était l'une des choses pour lesquelles elle allais se battre cette année sans savoir qu'un problème plus urgent allait enfin peut-être trouver une solution

-Hermione ? Demanda Harry en voyant sa meilleure amie apparaitre dans le bureau suivis de Ron  
-On à trouver enfin c'est Ron qui en à eu l'idée sourit-elle au roux  
-Ça à toujours l'air de t'éttoner lui dit-il moqueur  
-Vous avez trouvé quoi ?  
-Le sortilège pour séparer l'âme de Voldemort de Sun dit-elle en posant un gros grimoire devant lui . Mais ça ne va pas du tout être simple  
-Rien n'est jamais simple dans ce genre de cas soupira Harry en fixant la formule . Sun allait devoir être forte


	28. Chapter 28 la plus grande peur de Sun

Sun et Julia avançais en discutant joyeusement vers le vestiaire avant de froncer les sourcils fasse aux 2 personne devant la porte

-Oh mais tiens si ce n'est pas nos anciennes meilleures amies . Vous nous avez vite remplacé à ce que je vois souri Juliette en tenant la main de James

-La ferme Juliette soupira la métisse c'est toi qui à cherché cette situation . Sun elle au moins à toujours été vrai et n'as jamais joué un double jeux

-Laisse Julia, c'est même pas la peine de répondre aux gens de leur espèce . Bon je vais aller me changer pour le match moi . Ah au fait Dubois dit-elle en s'arrêtant à coté de celle-ci . Je suis au courant pour ton petit manège . Et crois moi que ça ne se passera pas comme ça. Tu auras à faire à moi

-De quoi tu parles ? Demanda James les sourcils froncés semblant avoir entendu alors qu'elle avais parlé assez bas

-Je t'ai pas parlé à toi dit-elle froidement de toute façon , pas la peine que je t'en parle, vu que de toute façon j'essaye juste de me faire remarquer pour que tu sois . C'est quoi les mots que t'as utilisé déjà ? Ah oui , aussi triste et seul que moi cracha-t-elle avant de disparaître dans le vestiaire

James se tourna ensuite vers Juliette qui haussa les épaules

-Tu vois je te l'avais dis répondit elle . Elle est complètement folle

Un petit ricanement s'échappa directement de la gorge de Julia à l'entente de cette phrase

-Tu sais James je te dis ça parce que t'es le cousin de Fred mais tu devrais faire attention aux langues de peste que tu préfère croire dis la métisse avant de leur adresser un sourire et de disparaître vers le terrain tandis que Juliette la fusilla du regard

Un peu plus loin Julia souris en voyant 2 garçon avancer dans sa direction en se bousculant gentiment

-hey Julia souris le roux en l'apercevant

-Coucou sourit-elle en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds afin d'embrasser son petit ami . Bonne chance pour le match . Tu viens Tim ? Dit-elle en se retournant vers le brun qui approuva d'un signe de tête avant de la suivre dans les gradins

-Hello bienvenue à tous pour ce tout nouveau match opposant Serpentard à Gryffondor . Mais voici déjà qu'entre les Serpent sur le terrain avec à leur tête leur capitaine habituel depuis 3 ans j'ai nommé la merveilleuse Hélene Perses, à ces coté ce 2 autre poursuiveurs Christian Jorgia et notre petite nouvelle Claire Dubois qui se bat pour la première fois contre sa sœur Juliette . Un match qui risque donc d'être haut en couleur avec les 2 filles talentueuse de notre entraîneur national Olivier Dubois , bien sur les suivant les 2 Nott respectivement batteur et attrapeuse, et enfin les 2 cousins Florianne Zabini et Scorpius Malfoy . Et voilà que bien vite de l'autre coté arrive notre merveilleuse équipe de lions . On ne les présente plus vous les connaissez maintenant le capitaine James Potter au coté de sa sœur Lily respectivement poursuiveur et attrapeuse , pour rester dans la même famille , les suivant de prés Fred et Roxanne Weasley , Batteur et poursuiveuse , ensuite notre gardien Jack Westminster au coté de notre dernière poursuiveuse Sun Mc-Fly et enfin fermant la marche Juliette Dubois notre 2 éme batteuse . Les 2 capitaine se place au milieu et se sers la main . Et le coup d'envoi est lancé . Roxanne intercepte le souaffle et fonce vers le Serpentard mais très bonne intervention de Scorpius . La balle est remis en jeux et Sun l'intercepte avant de foncer à une vitesse impressionnante ... mais que ce passe t'il hurla Christopher dans son micro . Sun est maintenant pendu à son balai après avoir reçus un coup de cognard de Juliette . Mais tout va bien . Mc-fly se replace sur son balai et semble prête à repartir . Quelle dur à cuir . Elle commence ensuite un beau jeux de passe avec Roxanne avant d'éviter de nouveau un cognard lancer par Juliette mais que fais tu Dubois ? Bon sang c'est ceux en vert que tu dois attaquer pas les autres hurla exaspéré le présentateur .

Mais s'en fut trop pour Sun qui fusilla la châtain du regard avant de lui envoyer le souaffle dans la main ce qui lui fit lâcher sa batte qui alla s'écraser au sol avant de se briser en 2 morceaux . Juliette n'attendis alors pas plus pour s'élancer vers Sun pour lui attraper fermement les cheveux . Mais la brune s'empressa vite de lui attraper le bras avant de lui tordre violemment en entendant un ferme crack provenant de celui-ci

-Mais bon sang arrêter les hurla Christopher depuis sa cabine . Potter gère un peu ton équipe . Par merlin ou est passé ton courage de Gryffondor hurla le jeune Jordan alors que son voisin de chambre détourna le regard dépité du combat pour le fusiller du regard

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça James . Et agis en capitaine à la place de rester planter là répondis le commentateur

Et tandis que les 2 garçons continuais les 2 filles elles s'étaient poser au sol pour continuer leur bagarre

-Tu n'est qu'une sale peste . Une lâche qui ne sais qu'en prendre aux premières et manipuler les gens . Tu fais la hontes des Gryffondor hurla Sun en la plaquant au sol la faisant grimacer son bras pendant toujours déboîté

-Et toi hurla l'aîné Dubois , en la retournant à l'aide son bras libre pour lui enfoncer un genoux dans l'estomac déplaçant au passage une cote . Tu es pathétique , tu t'est toujours pris pour la reine de l'école en étant la première fille blagueuse mais maintenant que tu l'as perdu tu te rend compte que tu n'est rien . Tu es juste jalouse de moi parce que moi il m'aime

-J'en ai rien à faire de James t'as toujours pas compris dis Sun en se libérant de l'emprise de l'autre fille afin de lui donner une gifle magistral . Si il est aussi stupide que pour te croire toi alors c'est que je n'ai jamais vraiment connu James et je n'ai pas envie de connaître ce garçon aussi salop que toi

-Par merlin arrêter hurla la voix de Mc Gonagal en arrivant vers elles en courant avec d'autres professeurs

Sun se sentis alors soulever du sol avant de grimacer quand on la reposa au sol afin de l'a maintenir loin de Juliette

-Calme toi maintenant retentis la voix de Neville dans son oreille étant celui qui la retenais

La jeune fille finis par arrêter de se débattre sa cote lui faisant beaucoup trop mal mais elle souris malgré elle . En voyant l'œil de Juliette devenir bleu et et son bras visiblement déboîter pendre ridiculement à coté de son corps

-Non mais mais vous vous rendez compte à quel point vous êtes ridicule . Croyez moi jeunes filles . Ce genre de comportement aura de grave sanctions . Ce battre pendant un match entre équipière en plus . Qu'est ce qui vous à pris bon sang...

Mais Sun finis par ne plus écouter la directrice et son monologue bien trop long . Elle se serra juste le cote qui lui faisait affreusement mal .

-Professeur Mc Gonagal intervint Neville après un long moment . Je pense que ce jeunes filles doivent aller à l'infirmerie

-Bien sur conduisez les . Elle sont de toute façon exclus du match . Et je réfléchirais à une sanction approprié dis la directrice avant de partir vers les gradins

Alors qu'elles se faisait toutes les 2 traîner par un professeur , elles passèrent à coté de de leur équipe occuper à essayer de former les remplaçants qui n'avais jamais joué un seul match avant aujourd'hui

Et tandis qu'ils les aperçurent James ouvris la bouche pour dire quelques chose mais fus coupé dans son élan par sa sœur

-La ferme James . Je pense que t'en à assez fait comme ça dis Lily en le fusillant du regard . Vous êtes fier de vous ? Dit-elle en les observant maintenant tout les 3 chacun leur tour . Vous venez de ruiner toutes nos chances de gagner le match . Vos histoires personnelles ne regarde que vous et ne doivent pas influencer l'équipe . J'en ai rien à faire de ce que James à pu dire ou ce que Juliette à pu faire . Vous êtes tout les 3 responsable de notre défaite aujourd'hui . Alors réfléchissez . Il est vraiment temps de grandir maintenant

Et sans dire un mot les 3 baissèrent la tête coupable . C'était la plus jeune de l'équipe qui devais agir en adulte . Tout tournais vraiment à l'envers ces temps-ci

Finalement les 2 furent emmené à l'infirmerie et le match repris

-Et les Serpentard marque encore soupira Christopher à moitié affalé sur son bureau . Les gryffondor vous avez pas envie de ne serais-ce que marqué un léger but ? Soupira-t-il tandis que tout le gradin derrière lui approuva . Mas attendez dit-il en se relavant d'un coup Lily pars comme une flèche suivis de Queen . Il semblerais que le vif d'or à enfin fait son apparition . Les 2 filles ne sont pas loin l'une de l'autre mais Lily garde tout de même une légère avance . Elle tend la main et l'attrape souris l'aine Jordan mais Serpentard l'emporte tout de même soupira-t-il en faisant les compte avec une victoire écrasante de 450 à 160

Directement le gradin vert et argent hurla de joie et Albus couru vers le terrain pour embrasser Queen

-Mais Al' soupira celle-ci j'ai rien fait , c'est ta sœur qui à attrapé le vif d'or

-C'est pas grave souris le cadet Potter . On à quand même gagné et t'as été merveilleuse dit-il alors qu'elle lui souria pour ensuite l'embrasser

Une semaine plus tard , Sun pu enfin sortir de l'infirmerie alors que sa cote venais seulement de se remettre en place et dire que cette peste de Juliette avait pu sortir après 2 jours seulement . Sur cette pensée elle souria tout de même en se rappelant que l'œil au beurre noir de la jeune fille était toujours très visible

-Sun retentis finalement 2 voix alors qu'elle souris en voyant Fred et Tim venir vers elle .

-Mc Gonagal veux te voir lui appris le roux

-Quoi ? Mais elle m'a déjà donné ma punition

-Je sais pas dis Tim en haussant les épaules elle nous à demander de venir te chercher en disant qu'on pouvais également t'accompagner

-Bon ben allons y répondit-elle en partant en direction de son bureau

-Ah mademoiselle Mc-Fly dis la directrice alors qu'elle passa la porte

-Vous vouliez me voir professeur

-Oui . Entrez lui indiqua-t-elle . Monsieur Potter m'as fait une demande spécial à votre sujet

-Ah bon ? Et quel est elle ? Souris Sun en se retournant près d'Harry qui se tenais à coté de la cheminée

-Nous avons trouvé , il est temps Sun

-Oh je vois très bien

-Ou est James ? Demanda Harry en regardant derrière les 2 garçons

-On a pas besoin de lui dis Sun sur un ton froid

-Heu ... disons que ce n'est pas trop l'entente entre les 2 dis Fred au regard interrogateur que son oncle lui lançais

-Je vois bien vous pouvez venir aussi les garçon . Nous allons dans mon bureau

-Pour faire quoi ? Demanda Tim

-Je vous expliquerais en chemin dit-il simplement en leur tendant le pot de poudre de cheminette

-Donc on dois te retirer l'esprit de Voldemort vivant encore en toi ?demanda Fred alors qu'ils arrivais devant le bureau d'Harry au bureau des aurors

-C'est ça soupira Sun

-Et elle va avoir besoin de tout votre soutient après ça . Parce que ce ne sera pas chose simple

-Pas de soucis on fera tout pour l'aider dis Tim alors que les 4 entrais dans le bureau

-Bon Sun assis toi là dit-il en lui montrant une chaise . Ce sors va être très douloureux tu sais .

-Ce n'est pas grave Harry ce n'est pas ta faute du moment qu'on arrive à me retirer ce truc .Mais en quoi consiste t'il ?

-l'esprit vivant en toi ce nourris de ta peur pour survivre . Le seul moyen de le vaincre est de combattre tes peurs

-Toutes en même temps ? Demanda-t-elle en palissant légèrement

-Non , enfaîte ça se fera en plusieurs étape . La première fois sera la plus dur Mais je serais avec toi

-Comment ça ?

-Je vais entrer dans ton esprit en même temps que toi

-Très bien . Alors allons y dit-elle déterminé

-Sun intervint Tim alors qu'Harry se plaçais devant elle . Fais attention à toi

-Promis sourit-elle faiblement avant de relever les yeux vers la baguette d'Harry qui lui envoya un jet bleu

Un cris de douleur horrible s'échappa alors instantanément de sa gorge tandis que Fred et Tim se regardais inquiet ce sachant inutile

Quelques secondes plus tard le cris s'arrêta et Sun tomba inconsciente de même qu'Harry . Ils y étaient arrivé , ils étaient dans son esprit . Ne restait maintenant plus qu'à eux d'en sortir

Harry et Sun se réveillèrent donc dans un espace blanc sans rien dedans

-Ou on est ? Demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers l'homme

-Dans ton esprit

-Oh je vois c'est donc la constitution physique de l'esprit ça ?

-Non c'est celle que tu t'en fait toi

-Oh . C'est pas très joyeux dit-elle en regardant autours d'elle . Mais bien vite elle se figea en entendant un cris derrière elle

-Jade dit-elle en se retournant rapidement .Mais elle ne réussi qu'a écarquiller les yeux alors qu'elle se vit elle même arracher le cœur de sa petite sœur souriant de son sourire de dément et ces yeux rouge luisant

-Jade ! hurla-t-elle en courant pour rattraper le corps sans vie de sa sœur qui tomba lourdement au sol tandis que sa copie lui souris avant de disparaître

-Non , non , non dit-elle en secouant le corps sans vie de Jade , réveil toi je t'en pris . Tu ne peux pas mourir non tu ne peux pas dit-elle en pleur

-Sun dis doucement Harry en posant une main amical sur l'épaule de la jeune fille mais au même moment le corps de Jade disparu pour laisser place à un garçon brun

-Marc ! s'écria Sun en éclatant encore plus en pleur

-Sun ... tu ...dis son cousin en crachant du sang pour finir par mourir dans ces bras

-Nan , Marc ... Marc dit-elle en regardant partout autours d'elle alors que le garçon avais disparu

-Sun écoute moi retenta Harry ...Tu

Mais il se figea en même temps que Sun à l'entende du nouveau cris

-James laissa échapper Sun entre ces lèvres en se tournant vivement pour apercevoir un corps inerte un peu plus loin . James ! hurla-t-elle en partant en courant pour tomber un genoux à coté de lui ces larmes tombant lourdement sur la robe de sorcier du jeune homme

-Sun ... je suis désolé ... je ...dis doucement James avant que son bras ne retombe lourdement à coté de lui et que toute vie quitte ces yeux

-Non James c'est moi qui suis désolé , pardonne moi , je veux pas que tu meurs , je veux pas dit-elle en s'écroulant sur sa poitrine en pleur

-Sun , dis Harry en s'agenouillant à coté d'elle prenant sur lui pour ne pas regarder le corps sans vie de son aîné . N'oublie pas que nous sommes dans ton esprit , tout ça n'est pas vrai , c'est seulement ...

Mais avant qu'il n'ai pu finir sa phrase l'autre Sun l'attrapa pour le traîner loin de la jeune fille . Et il ne pouvais rien faire tout simplement parce que tout ce qui se passais ici seule Sun pouvais le régler et si elle se laissais aller à ces cauchemars ils mourrais tout les 2

De son coté la vrai Sun se releva en sentant le corps de James disparaître sous elle . Elle se releva ensuite doucement et tituba difficilement pleurant toujours vers les corps de Fred et Tim mais plus elle se rapprochait plus elle vit de corps derrière eux , celui de Julia , puis celui de Roxanne, celui de Dominique , Lily, Rose , Albus , Scorpius , sa tante , son oncle , sa mère , Mérédithe , Ginny , Harry, George, Ted ..., même les 2 minuscules corps de Kira Finnigan et Dora Lupin

Et elle finis par s'effondrer au sol maintenant entourer des corps de toutes les personnes à qui elle tiens

Oui c'était ça sa plus grande peur , les perdre tous et plus particulièrement leur faire du mal elle même

-Ce n'est pas vrai répéta-t-elle pour elle même en se tenant les oreilles pour ne plus entendre les cris de douleurs autour d'elle . Tout ça est faux , ce n'est qu'une construction de mon esprit

Pendant ce temps dans le bureau d'Harry Tim et Fred attendais en tournant en rond , ça faisait presque une heure que les 2 s'était effondré comme des poupées de chiffons et depuis plus rien . Seulement d'un coup la tête de Sun se releva et le 2 sursautèrent en voyant ces yeux vitreux comme ceux qu'elle à lorsqu'elle se transforme en phénix. Puis d'un coup une lumière émana d'elle et les garçons s'écrasèrent au sol comprenant ce qui allais se passer car quelques secondes plus tard un feu émana de Sun pour se mettre à tourner dans toute la salle avant de monter d'un coup au plafond en forme de phénix avant de brûler et le calme revint doucement dans la salle tandis qu'ils virent Harry se réveiller tout doucement

-Harry ça va ? Demanda Tim en s'approchant de lui

-Oui oui dit-il en se relevant, il semblerais qu'elle ai réussi

-Alors pourquoi elle ne se réveil pas ? Demanda Fred près d'elle

-Elle est épuisé , elle à vider toute son énergie magique pour cette épreuve

-Oh et c'est pas dangereux ?

-Non , il va juste lui falloir beaucoup de repos . Venez dit-il en attrapant la jeune fille dans ces bras . Je vous ramène à Poudlard , elle dois aller à l'infirmerie

Le lendemain, dimanche adoré par les élèves pour son soleil bien chaud , beaucoup d'élèves avait donc décider de rester dehors . Quelque part le long du lac une Gryffondor et un Serpentard était assis en silence un peu à l'écart du monde

-Tu ne trouva pas ça bizarre toi ? Demanda Scorpius couché dans l'herbe, les bras derrière la tête

-De quoi ? Demanda Rose sans lever les yeux de son livre

-Que Albus sois en couple

-Bah c'est juste qu'il passe moins de temps avec nous quoi

-C'est vrai soupira la blond . T'as pas envie de faire quelques chose ?

-Non dit-elle simplement

-Oh aller Rosie dit-il en se redressant pour se mettre à genoux devant elle et de baisser son livre avant de rougir légèrement ne s'attendant apparemment pas à tomber si près de son visage . Amuse toi une fois dans ta vie dit-il en reprenant contenance

-Je sais très bien m'amuser dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel

-Alors prouve le moi sourit-il avant qu'elle ne comprenne qu'il s'était redressé et l'avais attraper pour la placer sur son épaule

-Scorpius lâche moi dit-elle sur un ton qui se voulais autoritaire alors qu'il se rapprochait un peu plus dangereusement du lac

-Et pourquoi je ferrais ça ? Dit-il sur un ton moqueur

-Sinon je vais révéler à Albus ce que tu as fait avec sa brosse à dents en 2 éme

-Tu n'oserai pas dit-il en se stoppant net

-On pari ? Sourit-elle amusé

-Très bien tu as gagné dit-il en la reposant doucement au sol

-Je t'ai eu sourit-elle en sortant à une vitesse impressionnante sa baguette qui se mit à arroser l'héritier Malfoy . Qui est ce qui ne sais pas s'amuser maintenant rigola-t-elle en partant en courant alors qu'il la regardais étonné avant de sourire et de se mettre à la poursuivre

Seulement Rose à force de traîner à la bibliothèque n'avais pas vraiment une endurance ultra développer tandis que le joueur de Quidditch qu'était Scorpius la rattrapa facilement en quelques foulé

-Alors là mon ego de sportive en à pris un grand coup rigola-t-elle alors qu'elle se retrouva coincé entre un arbre et Scorpius celui-ci l'ayant bloqué des 2 coté en ayant mis ces mains des 2 cotés de sa tête

-Faudra t'y faire il n'y a que moi qui peu avoir l'intelligence et l'endurance souris Scorpius

-Avec ton ego je me demande encore comment ton balai te porte tiens rigola-t-elle en lui donnant un léger coup dans l'épaule

-Oh mon ego se porte très bien tu sais . Mais non même pas en rêve dit-il en attrapant la main de la jeune fille qui essayais d'attraper sa baguette

Mais alors que Rose souffla frustré de ne pas avoir réussi son coup . Scorpius fut étonné par l'intensité du bleu des yeux de la rousse . Mais il se gifla intérieurement avant de vite se reprendre

-Bon du coup mademoiselle Weasley qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de vous . A oui je sais dit-il en la rattrapant comme tantôt avant de cette fois vraiment la lancer dan le lac

Une fois a la surface Rose observant le jeune Malfoy mors de rire au bord du lac avant d'attraper sa baguette pour lui jeter un sors lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et il se retrouva bien vite lui aussi dans l'eau face à une Rose morte de rire

-Reviens ici tout de suite sale gryffondor dit-il amusé en commençant à lui nager après et comme juste avant ce ne fut pas très difficile de l'attraper

-Bien qu'elle est ta vengeance cette fois souris Rose

-Je ... dit-il en se retrouvant une nouvelle fois happé par les yeux couleur ciel de la rousse

Rose quand à elle se mit à rougir en voyant le visage du blond se rapprocher dangereusement tandis qu'il continuais de la fixer intensément

-Oh les gars hurla alors une voix les faisant tout 2 sursauter

-Al' dis Rose en se libérant rapidement de l'emprise de Scorpius . Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-On dois y aller sourit-il ne remarquant apparemment le malaise qu'il y avait entre ces 2 meilleurs amis . Qu'est ce que vous faite dans le lac ?

-Oh longue histoire dis simplement Scorpius en se hissant hors de l'eau alors qu'Albus aidais sa cousine à faire de même

Une fois fait , ils se jetèrent vite un sors de séchage et les 3 partirent vers le château

Au même moment Lily sortis précipitamment de l'infirmerie et se cogna dans quelqu'un

-Oh excusez-moi . Ah c'est toi James dit-elle en relevant les yeux vers son frère

-Très perspicace dis son frère amusé avant de foncer les sourcils . Qu'est ce que tu faisais à l'infirmerie ?

-Oh c'était pas pour moi

-Tu allais voir qui ?

-Quoi tu n'est pas au courant ?

-Au courant de quoi ? Dit-il en regardant sa sœur avec gravité et quelques secondes plus tard la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit en trombe sur l'aîné Potter

-Pourquoi vous m'aviez pas dis qu'elle était ici ? Dit-il en fonçant vers le lit ou dormais Sun entouré de Fred et Tim qui se regardèrent interloqué

-Parce qu'elle voulais pas soupira Fred comment tu l'as su ?

-Je viens de croiser Lily . Qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? Demanda-t-il en montrant Sun du coup de tête

-Ça non plus elle ne veux pas que ..

-Ça suffit maintenant hurla James . Je sais que la situation actuelle est compliqué , mais si les maraudeurs compte encore un peu pour vous alors j'ai le droit de savoir

-Très bien soupira Tim , son calvaire n'est pas fini , Voldemort vis encore en elle mais ton père à trouver un moyen de lui retirer seulement c'est un sors très dangereux qui lui fait combattre toutes ces peurs . Mais elle risque à chaque fois sa vie . Là, la première étape l'as complètement vidé de son énergie magique et d'après ton père ça devrais perdre une semaine pour que ça revienne et qu'elle se réveille

-Et comment j'ai pas pu être au courant de ça ? S'énerva-t-il encore plus

-Parce que si tu t'occupais un peu plus de tes amis et moins de ta copine tu aurai compris depuis un moment déjà qu'un truc n'allais pas s'énerva à son tour Fred . J'en ai marre James, je t'ai dis que je te supporterais quoi qu'il arrive mais la je ne te reconnais plus . On ne te vois quasi plus , on ne rigole plus ensemble , tu as brisé les maraudeurs et plus rien ne va depuis

-Je ... dis James en se calmant doucement ... je suis désolé , notre amitié n'avais jamais rencontré de crise aussi grande avant . Aucun d'entre nous ne s'était disputé plus d'un jour . Alors je ne sais pas vraiment comment faire fasse à tous ça . J'aimerais que tout redevienne comme avant , j'aimerais que Sun me reparle enfin , j'aimerai qu'on sois les maraudeurs à nouveau

-Nous aussi approuvèrent les 2 autres garçons mais tout ça ne va pas être facile

Au même moment dans les couloirs Rose , Albus et Scorpius avançais avant de croiser une petite fille rousse observant l'autre couloir au coin d'un mur

-Lucy ? Dis Rose faisant sursauter sa cousine

-Oh salut dit-elle en se retournant vers eux

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda Albus

\- rien de spécial je .Oh ils arrivent dit-elle en se recollant au mur tandis que le trio observai avec elle Louis sortir d'une salle de classe avec Alice

-Lucy soupira le blond . Je sais que tu es là

Pas de réponse

-Très bien dis le préfet en sortant sa baguette et d'un coup la petite première se retrouva propulser vers son cousin

-Wahou il faudra que tu m'apprenne ce sors souris Albus en rejoignant les 3 dans le couloir

-Qu'est ce que vous faite là vous ? Demanda Louis

-Oh, on passais par là et on à vu Lucie . Mais qu'est ce qu'elle faisais au juste

-Elle m'espionnais

-Pourquoi ?

-Aucune idée , ça fait une semaine qu'elle me suis partout , vous avez cas lui demander . Moi j'ai des devoirs de préfet dit-il en partant

-Et toi Alice ? Demanda Rose en se retournant vers elle

-Oh et bien c'est une longue histoire mais , j'ai pas trop le temps là , j'ai un devoir à finir alors on se verra tantôt dit-elle gêné avant de s'en aller en vitesse

-Bon et toi ? Demanda Albus en se retournant finalement vers Lucie qu'est ce que tu faisais ?

-Louis cache quelques chose . Il est bizarre depuis un moment

-Et qu'est ce que tu as découvert ?

-Rien , soit il arrive à me semer , soit il menace de me punir et comme je n'ai pas très envie de me ramasser un monologue de mon père j'obéis soupira-t-elle . Tout ce que je sais , c'est que je le retrouve souvent avec Alice . Ils cachent quelques chose tout les 2 je suis presque sur qu'ils sortent ensemble

-Quoi dis Rose en rigolant . C'est ridicule enfin Alice m'en aurai parlé . N'est ce pas dit-elle en voyant que les 2 garçons ne rigolais pas . N'est ce pas ? Insista-t-elle alors qu'ils haussèrent les épaules signe qu'ils n'en savais rien

-Je sais pas mais en tout cas j'aurai le fin mot de l'histoire dis Lucie . Bon moi je dois rejoindre Théo donc à plus tard

-Ouai et nous on à des choses à faire dis Scorpius alors qu'ils continuèrent leur chemin

et alors que les 4 s'éloignait aucun d'eux ne remarqua le garçon sortir de la même salle que  
Louis et Alice un sourire amusé sur les lèvres

Le trio finis ensuite par observer le couloir et ne voyant personne à l'horizon, ils rentrèrent sous une tapisserie pour un de leur habituel bon dans le temps . Ne voyant rien de très intéressant , il parcoururent les couloirs avant d'arriver prés de la grande salle ou une voix qu'il connaissais que trop bien retentis

-Tiens donc ! dit Ginny en rejoignant Ron , Harry et Hermione un peu plus loin .Ai-je bien entendu ? Tu as suivi des instructions que quelqu'un avait écrites dans un livre, Harry ? Elle semblait alarmée et en colère.

-Ce n'est rien !" la rassura-t-il, baissant la voix. Ce n'est pas comme avec le carnet de Jedusor, tu sais. C'est juste un vieux livre que quelqu'un a griffonné.

-Mais tu as fait ce qu'il disait ?

-J'ai juste essayé quelques-unes unes des instructions de la marge. Honnêtement, Ginny, il n'y a rien de mal…

-Ginny marque un point. dit Hermione, se levant immédiatement. Nous devons vérifier qu'il n'y a rien de mal là-dedans. Je veux dire, toutes ces drôles d'instructions, qui sait ?

-Hé !" s'indigna Harry, comme elle sortait son manuel de potions avancées de son sac et levait sa baguette magique. "Specialis Revelio !" fitelle, en frappant vivement sur la couverture. Rien ne se produisit. Le livre restait simplement là, avec l'air d'un chien vieux et sale.

-Tu as fini ? s'énerva Harry. Ou tu veux attendre de voir s'il prépare un sale coup ?

-Il semble normal. accorda Hermione, jetant un regard soupçonneux sur le livre. Je veux dire que c'est… juste un manuel.

-Bon. Alors je le reprends. dit Harry, en le saisissant sur la table, mais le livre lui glissa des mains se retrouva ouvert sur le plancher. Personne d'autre ne regardait. Enfin personne que remarqua Harry car Albus lui avais clairement vu le livre tomber et avait eu le temps de lire l'inscription dessus

« Ce livre est la propriété prince de sang mêlé »

Mais avant qu'il n'ai pu en parler à ces amis , le décors se mit à changer

ils se retrouvèrent ainsi dans la salle commune de gryffondor alors que la fête battais son plein , pas une fête aussi épique que celles des maraudeurs mais une pas mal tout de même à la différence près que Scorpius et Albus se firent vite regarder par leur robe de Serpentard . Étant apparemment les seuls verts et argent dans la salle . Mais loin de faire attention aux autres Albus se rapprocha assez prés de son père pour entendre la conversation qu'il allais avoir avec sa mère qui s'approchait de lui

-Tu cherches Ron ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant. Il est juste là monsieur l'hypocrite

Rose tourna alors directement la tête pour voir son père dans le coin qu'elle indiquai. Là, à la vue de tous, Ron se tenait debout enroulant Lavande Brown de ses bras sans pouvoir déterminer à qui était quelles mains.

-On dirait qu'il lui mange le visage, non? dit Ginny désespérée. Mais je suppose qu'il doit affiner sa technique en quelque sorte, bien joué, Harry

-Je comprend mieux pourquoi ma mère ne l'aime pas dis Rose en grimaçant

-D'ailleurs quand on parle du loup dis Scorpius le regard vers le portrait de la grosse dame

-Oh non dis Rose en suivant Harry qui venais de s'élancer à la suite d'Hermione

Il la trouva dans la première salle de cours vide qu'il trouva. Elle était assise sur le bureau du professeur seule mis à part une ronde d'oiseaux dorés entourant sa tête, qu'elle venait simplement de faire apparaître de nulle part. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les admirer, même dans un moment pareil.

\- Oh bonjour Harry, dit elle d'une voix fragile. Je faisais juste des essais. Dit-elle alors que le trio observais la scène à travers le petit carreau de la porte

-Oui… Ils sont-euh-très réussis. dit Harry tandis que Rose leva les yeux au ciel pour la subtilité son oncle avait encore des progrès à faire

-Ron a l'air d'apprécier la fête.

-Euh… vraiment? dit Harry alors que Rose se tapa le front exaspéré

-Ne fais pas comme si tu ne l'avais pas vu, dit Hermione.

-Oh fat qu'on bouge réagis Scorpius en traînant les 2 un peu plus loin alors que des pas se firent entendre derrière eux . Ron et Lavande choisirent se moment pour rentrer dans la salle en se tenant la main

\- Oh, dit Ron s'arrêtant à la vue de Harry et Hermione.

-Oups ! dit Lavande et elle sortit de la pièce en gloussant. La porte claqua derrière elle.

Il y eut un terrible et pesant silence. Hermione fixait Ron, qui refusait de la regarder, mais dit avec un mélange de maladresse et de gêne

-Salut Harry! Je me demandais où tu étais parti !

Hermione descendit du bureau. Le petit groupe d'oiseaux dorés continuait de lui tourner autour en cercle, la faisant ressembler à une miniature du Système solaire.

-Tu ne devrais laisser Lavande attendre dehors, dit-elle calmement Elle doit se demander où tu es allé

Elle marcha très lentement vers la porte.

-Oppugno !

Hermione venais de pointer sa baguette vers Ron, avec une expression sauvage: le petit groupe d'oiseaux fonçait, comme de gros grêlons dorés vers Ron, qui hurlait et couvrait son visage avec ses mains, mais les oiseaux attaquaient, picorant et pinçant chaque morceau de chair qu'il pouvait atteindre. « Gerremoffme ! » cria-t-il, mais dans un dernier regard de furie rancunière, Hermione ouvra violemment la porte et disparut en la passant. Et Rose se sentis triste en entendant sa mère pleurer alors qu'elle s'éloignait le plus loin possible

Mais avant qu'elle n'ai pu faire quoi que ce sois, le décors changea à nouveau et le trio se retrouva dans un couloir . Ils commencèrent alors à avancer mais Albus au coin les recala bien vite otre le mur

-Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Râla Scorpius

-Ton père et Rogue dis simplement Albus avant d'observer la scène suivis bien vite des 2 autres

-... ne peux pas te permettre d'erreurs Drago, si jamais tu es renvoyé...

-Je n'ai rien à voir avec çà, compris ?

-J'espère que tu me dis la vérité, parce que c'était à la fois maladroit et stupide. Déjà tu es suspecté d'y avoir participé.

-Qui me suspecte ? » grogna Drago. Pour la dernière fois je ne l'ai pas fait, ok ? Cette fille Bell devait avoir un ennemi que personne ne connaissait. Ne me regardez pas comme çà ! Je sais ce que vous tentez de faire, je ne suis pas stupide, mais çà ne marchera pas ! Je peux vous arrêter...

Il y eut une pause puis Rogue parla calmement.

-Ah... Tante Bellatrix t'a appris l'Occlumencie je vois. Quelle sorte de pensées tentes-tu de cacher à ton maître Draco ?

-Je ne tente pas de lui cacher quoi que ce soit à lui, c'est vous que je ne veux pas voir farfouiller ! Harry colla son oreille plus près du trou de la serrure... que s'était il passé pour que Malfoy parle

\- C'est pour cela que tu m'as évité ce trimestre ? Tu crains mes interférences ? Tu réalises que n'importe qui d'autre qui ne serait pas venu dans mon bureau après convocation, Drago…

-Alors collez moi une retenue ! Signalez moi à Dumbledore ! railla Drago.

Il y eut une autre pause. Puis Rogue reprit

-Tu sais parfaitement que je ne souhaite faire aucune de ces deux choses.

-Peut être devriez-vous arrêter de me convoquer à votre bureau alors !

-Écoute-moi, commença Rogue, sa voix maintenant très basse . J'essaie de t'aider. J'ai juré à ta mère que je te protégerais... j'ai fait le Serment Inviolable Drago.

-Il semble que vous allez devoir le rompre alors, parce que je n'aurais pas besoin de votre protection ! C'est mon devoir, il me l'a donné à moi et je le fais. J'ai un plan et il va marcher, cela prend juste plus de temps que prévu.

-Quel est ton plan ?

-Cela ne vous concerne pas !

-Si tu ne dis ce que tu essaies de faire je pourrais t'assister...

\- J'ai toute l'assistance dont j'ai besoin, merci, je ne suis pas seul ! »

-Tu étais certainement seul, ce soir, ce qui était stupide à l'extrême, parcourir les couloirs sans guet ou appui. Ce sont des erreurs élémentaires...

-J'aurais eu Crabbe et Goyle avec moi si vous ne les aviez pas collés en retenue ! »

-Parle plus bas ! cracha Rogue comme la voix de Drago montait dans l'excitation. Si tes amis Crabbe et Goyle souhaitent avoir leurs BUSE de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal cette année, ils auront besoin de travailler un peu plus qu'il ne le font présentement...

-En quoi cela importe-t-il ? » fit Malfoy « Défense Contre les Forces du Mal... c'est juste une blague, non ? une façade ? Comme si aucun d'entre nous avait besoin de se défendre des Forces du Mal...

-C'est une façade qu'il est crucial de maintenir Drago ! fit Rogue.

-Où penses tu que je serais depuis toutes ces années si je ne savais pas tenir un rôle ? Maintenant écoute moi ! Tu te montres peu prudent, te promenant la nuit, te faisant prendre, et si tu places ta confiance en des assistants tels que Crabbe et Goyle...

-Ce n'est pas les seuls, j'ai d'autres personnes de mon côtés, des gens mieux !

-Alors pourquoi ne pas se confier à moi, et je pourrais...

-Je sais ce que vous préparez ! Vous voulez voler ma gloire !

Il y eut une autre pause, puis Rogue parla froidement.

-Tu parles comme un enfant. Je comprends que la capture et l'emprisonnement de ton père t'ait bouleversé, mais...

Drago piqué à vif fini par couper cours à la conversation et s'en alla à grand pas vers le trio qui commençais déjà à partir en courant avant que tout ne bouge à nouveau. Et ils se retrouvèrent ainsi dans une sale de bain bien caché d'un personne un peu plus loin appuyer contre le lavabo . Et ça ne pris quelques secondes à Scorpius pour reconnaître son père

-Je ne peux pas ! chantonna la voix de Mimi geignarde depuis un des compartiments. Je ne peux pas... dis-moi que c'est une erreur... Je peux t'aider...

-Non, on ne peut pas m'aider. dit Malfoy. Son corps entier tremblait. Je ne peux pas le faire... Je ne peux pas... je ne veux pas ce travail... et à moins que je le fasse bientôt… il dit qu'il me tuera…

Et instinctivement Rose observa Scorpius les yeux écarquiller regarder son père . Elle qui venais un peu avant de voir sa mère pleurer comprenais . Même si la situation ne semblais pas si grave que celle dans laquelle se trouvais Drago alors sans rien dire elle attrapa juste la main de Scorpius pour lui montrer qu'elle le soutenais et sans bouger il laissa juste échapper une petite pression de gratitude sur la main de la jeune fille . Seulement quelques secondes plus tard Drago releva la tête vers le miroir avant de se figer et de se retourner en lançant un sors vers Harry que personne n'avais vu jusque là . Le sortilège de Drago rata Harry de quelques pouces, brisant la lampe sur le mur près de lui. Harry se jeta sur le côté, et jeta Levicorpus ! en effleurant sa baguette, mais Malfoy bloqua le sort et leva sa baguette pour d'autres…

-Non ! Non ! Arrêtez !" couinait Mimi geignarde, sa voix faisant un écho terrible tout autour de la salle carrelée. "Stop ! STOP !

Il y eut un fort coup et le casier derrière Harry éclata. Harry essaya une malédiction de Jambe-Cassée qui éclata sur le mur derrière l'oreille de Malfoy et cassa le réservoir sous lequel était Mimi geignarde, qui hurlait. L'eau couvrait le sol et Harry glissa pendant que Malfoy, son visage contorsionné, gémit

-Cruci…

-SECTUMSEMPRA!" beugla Harry sur le sol, ondulant sa baguette d'une manière extravagante.

Le sang gicla du visage et de la poitrine de Drago comme s'il avait été transpercé par une épée invisible. Il chancela vers l'arrière et s'effondra sur le sol couvert d'eau dans un grand bruit d'éclaboussures, sa baguette tombant de sa main droite molle.

-Non…haleta Harry. Alors que les 3 regardais la scène avec horreur incapable de bouger

Glissant et chancelant, Harry se redressa et plongea vers Malfoy, dont le visage devenait maintenant écarlate, ses mains blanches agrippant sa poitrine couverte de sang.

-Non…je n'ai pas…

Rose fut la seule à réagir quand elle vu Scorpius avancer pour essayer d'aller porter secours à son père tandis qu'Albus observais son père toujours aussi choqué

Harry tomba à ses genoux près de Malfoy, qui tremblait de manière incontrôlée au milieu d'une marre de son propre sang. Mimi geignarde poussa un cri perçant, assourdissant :

-UN MEURTRE ! UN MEURTRE DANS LA SALLE DE BAINS ! UN MEURTRE !

La porte claqua en s'ouvrant derrière Harry et il a regarda, terrifié : Rogue avait fait irruption dans la pièce, le visage blême. Poussant Harry rudement sur le côté, il se mit à genoux près de Malfoy, tendit sa baguette, et fit quelques mouvements au-dessus des profondes blessures causées par la malédiction de Harry, en murmurant une incantation qui ressemblait presque à une chanson. L'écoulement du sang sembla diminuer. Rogue essuya les traces du visage de Malfoy et répéta son sortilège. Maintenant les blessures semblaient recousues. Harry l'observait toujours, horrifiée par ce qu'il avait fait, à peine conscient du fait qu'il baignait aussi dans le sang et l'eau. Mimi geignarde sanglotait et pleurait toujours au-dessus. Quand Rogue eut exécuté son contre-sort pour la troisième fois, il souleva à moitié Malfoy en position verticale.

-Tu as besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie. Il peut y avoir certaines cicatrices, mais si tu prends immédiatement de la dittany nous pourrons éviter même cela... viens...

Il soutint Drago à travers la salle de bains, se tournant en arrivant à la porte et dit d'une voix emplie de fureur froide

-Et vous, Potter... Attendez-moi ici.

Rogue revint dix minutes plus tard. Il fit un pas dans la salle de bains et ferma la porte derrière lui.

-Allez, ça suffit ! dit-il à Mimi, et elle retourna immédiatement dans ses toilette, laissant un silence pesant derrière elle.

-je ne voulais pas que cela se produise. dit Harry immédiatement. Sa voix résonnait dans l'espace froid et aqueux.

-Je ne savais pas ce que ce charme faisait.

Mais Rogue l'ignora.

-Apparemment je vous ai sous-estimé, Potter ! constata-t-il tranquillement. Qui aurait pensé que vous connaissiez une telle magie noire ? Qui vous a enseigné ce charme ?"

-Je l'ai découvert quelque part.

-Où ?

-C'était… un livre de la bibliothèque. Je ne peux pas me rappeler comment il s'appelait…

\- Menteur !" dit Rogue. Apportez-moi votre sac d'école. dit Rogue doucement, Et tous vos manuels scolaires. Tous. Apportez- les moi ici. Maintenant !

Il n'y avait aucune discussion possible. Harry se tourna immédiatement et sortit, avec des éclaboussures, de la salle de bains.

Ils revint ainsi plusieurs minutes plus tard et Rogue tendit la main précipitamment sur le sac de Harry. Un par un, Rogue sortit les livres de Harry et les examina. Finalement, le seul livre qui restait était le livre de potions, qu'il regarda très soigneusement avant de parler.

-C'est votre manuel de fabrication avancée de potions, Potter ?

-Oui." dit Harry, respirant difficilement.

-Vous en êtes tout à fait sûr, Potter ?

-Oui. dit Harry, avec défi.

-C'est le manuel de fabrication avancée de potions que vous avez acheté chez Flourish et Blotts ?

-Oui. dit fermement Harry.

-Alors pourquoi, demanda Rogue, y a-t il le nom de 'Roonil Wazlib' écrit à l'intérieur de la couverture ?

-C'est mon surnom.

-Votre surnom ? répéta Rogue.

-Oui... c'est ainsi que mes amis m'appellent. dit Harry.

-Je sais ce qu'est un surnom ! Vous savez ce que je pense, Potter ? dit Rogue, très calmement. Je pense que vous êtes un menteur et un tricheur et que vous méritez une retenue avec moi chaque samedi jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Qu'en pensez-vous, Potter ?

-Je… Je ne suis pas d'accord, professeur. répondit Harry,

-Bien, nous verrons comment vous vous sentirez après vos retenues ! Dix heures samedi matin, Potter. Dans mon bureau.

-Mais professeur... dit Harry, désespéré. Le Quidditch... le dernier match de la...

-Dix heures ! chuchota Rogue, avec un sourire en montrant ses dents jaunes. Pauvre Gryffondor... quatrième place cette année, Je crains...

Et il quitta la salle de bain sans plus rien dire, laissant Harry se regarder dans le miroir cassé.

-encore une fête ? Vous ne vous arrêter jamais chez les Gryffondor ? Soupira Scorpius en réapparaissant à nouveau dans la salle commune de Gryffondor en pleine euphorie

-Ça va amuse toi pour une fois lui dis Rose moqueuse avant de se tourner vers le portrait de la grosse dame dans lequel venais d'entrer Harry

-Nous avons gagné ! hurla Ron, bondissant et brandissant la coupe argentée devant Harry. Nous avons gagné ! Quatre cents cinquante à cent quarante ! Nous avons gagné !

Harry regarda autour de lui. il y avait Ginny qui avançait vers lui. Elle avait un air dur et flambant sur le visage quand elle jeta ses bras autour de lui. Et d'un coup Albus ouvris grand la bouche en voyant son père embrasser sa mère semblant se ficher de tous les regards portés sur lui . Seulement ce geste arrêta tout le monde. La salle était devenue très calme. Alors plusieurs personnes sifflèrent et il y eut une manifestation de rires nerveux. Harry regarda par-dessus la tête de Ginny pour voir Dean Thomas tenir un verre brisé dans sa main, et Romilda Vane sembler vouloir jeter quelque chose. Hermione rayonnait, mais les yeux de Harry cherchaient Ron.

Et Rose se tendis en comprenant que Harry redoutais plus que tout la réaction de son père maintenant seulement à son grand étonnement , ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre, puis Ron fit une minuscule secousse de la tête que Harry compris comme,

-Bon… si tu dois.L

Harry fini par sourire à son meilleur ami et engraina Ginny par le portrait de la grosse dame Sous le sourire amusé de leur fils qui disparu quelques seconde plus tard

Seulement lorsqu'ils réapparurent c'était une toute autre ambiance qu'ils trouvèrent dans le château . Les trio reconnus après un moment l'endroit ou ils se trouvaient .Ils étaient caché sous des escaliers donnant sur la tour d'astronomie comme le soir ou Sun avait été possédé , c'était exactement la même ambiance avec la même marque des ténèbres flottant au dessus du château . Harry et Dumbledore apparurent quelques seconde plus tard le vieux sorcier semblant très mal en point quand un détail retint l'intention d'Albus , l'année de la mort d'Albus Dumbledore était cette année et quelques chose fit dire au jeune sorcier qu'il allais devoir à nouveau supporter la vue du personne à qui son père tien mourir devant lui

-Allons réveiller Severus. murmura Dumbledore faiblement mais clairement. Va lui dire ce qui s'est produit et ramène-le moi. Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire, ne parle à personne et n'enlève pas ta cape. J'attendrai ici.

-Mais…

Tu as juré de m'obéir, Harry… allez !

Harry se précipita sur la porte menant à l'escalier en spirale, mais sa main venait juste de se refermée sur l'anneau de fer de la porte quand il entendit un bruit de course venant de l'autre côté. Il vit Dumbledore, qui faisait le geste de partir. Harry se retourna, remua sa baguette magique au moment où La porte s'ouvrit en grand et quelqu'un apparut près de lui et cria :

-Expelliarmus !

Se tenant contre les remparts, le visage très blancs, Dumbledore ne montrait toujours aucun signe de panique ou de détresse. Il regarda simplement la personne qui l'avait désarmé et dit,

-Bonsoir, Draco.

Malfoy fit un pas en avant, jetant un coup d'œil rapidement autour de lui pour vérifier que lui et Dumbledore étaient seuls. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le deuxième balai.

-Qui d'autre est ici ?

-Une question que je pourrais te poser. Ou bien as-tu agi seul ?

-Non, j'ai de l'aide. Il y a des Mangemorts ici dans l'école ce soir.

-Bien, bien," fit Dumbledore, comme si Malfoy lui montrait un projet de travail ambitieux. Très bien en effet. Tu as trouvé une manière de les faire entrer ?

-Oui !" haleta Malfoy. En plein sous votre nez et vous n'avez rien vu !

-Ingénieux." remarqua Dumbledore. Pourtant… pardonne-moi… où sont-ils en ce moment ? Tu sembles seul."

-Ils ont rencontré une partie de votre garde. Ils sont en train de gagner là-dessous. Ils ne seront pas longs… J'ai juste pris de l'avance. J'ai… j'ai un travail à faire.

-Bien, alors, continue et fais-le, mon cher garçon. dit Dumbledore doucement.

Il y eut un silence.

-Draco, Draco, tu n'es pas un tueur.

-Comment le savez-vous ? réagit immédiatement Malfoy.

Il sembla se rend compte de la résonance enfantine de ses paroles. Vous ne savez pas de quoi je suis capable ! prononça Malfoy plus fort, Vous ne savez pas ce que j'ai fait !

-Oh, si je le sais ! le contredit doucement Dumbledore. Tu as presque tué Katie Bell et Ronald Weasley. Tu as essayé, de plus en plus désespérément, de me tuer toute l'année. pardonne-moi, Draco, mais c'étaient de faibles tentatives… si faibles, pour être honnêtes, que je me suis demandé si ton cœur y était vraiment…

-Il y était !" répondit énergiquement Malfoy. J'y ai travaillé toute l'année, et ce soir…

Quelque part dans les profondeurs du château au-dessous d'eux le trio entendit un hurlement étouffé. Malfoy se figea et jeta un coup d'œil pardessus son épaule.

-Quelqu'un résiste dignement en un bon combat. dit Dumbledore sur le mode conversationnel. Mais tu disais… oui, tu es parvenu à faire entrer des Mangemorts dans mon école chose qui, je l'admets, me semblait impossible… comment as-tu fait ?

Mais Malfoy ne parla pas. Il écoutait toujours les bruits qui arrivaient des étages inférieurs, semblait presque paralysé

-Peut-être que tu devras poursuivre seul le travail. suggéra Dumbledore. Tes supporters ont été contrecarrés par ma garde ? Comme tu l'as peut-être réalisé, il y a aussi des membres de l'ordre de Phœnix ici ce soir. Et après tout, tu n'as pas vraiment besoin d'aide… Je n'ai aucune baguette magique à l'heure actuelle… Je ne peux pas me défendre.

Malfoy le fixait simplement.

-Je vois. dit Dumbledore avec bonté, comme Malfoy ne bougeait ni ne parlait. Tu as peur d'agir jusqu'à ce qu'ils te rejoignent.

-Je n'ai pas peur! gronda Malfoy, bien qu'il n'ait toujours entrepris aucune démarche pour blesser Dumbledore. C'est vous qui devriez être effrayé !

-Mais pourquoi ? Je ne pense pas que tu me tueras, Draco. Tuer n'est pas aussi facile que les innocents le croient… ainsi, dis-moi, en attendant tes amis… comment tu les as fait passer en contrebande ici ? Il me semble qu'il t'a fallu un bon moment pour y arriver.

Malfoy le regardait comme s'il se retenait de crier, ou de vomir. Il déglutit plusieurs fois respira à fond, ses yeux brillants tournés vers Dumbledore, sa baguette magique dirigée droit vers le cœur de celui-ci. Puis, comme s'il ne trouvait pas d'aide, il dit

-J'ai dû réparer l'armoire à disparaître cassée du cabinet, que personne n'utilisait depuis des années. Celle dans laquelle que Montague s'était perdu au cours de l'année dernière.

-Aaaah. Le soupir de Dumbledore était à moitié un gémissement. Il ferma ses yeux pendant un moment. C'était intelligent… ça fonctionne par paire, non ?

-L'autre est chez Barjow et Beurk. et ils forment une sorte du passage entre eux. Montague m'a dit cela quand il était coincé dans la partie de Poudlard, il était emprisonné dans le limbe mais parfois il pourrait entendre ce qui se passait au-dessus de l'école, et parfois ce qui se passait dans le magasin, comme si l'armoire était un passage entre eux, mais il ne pouvait pas se faire entendre... à la fin il a réussi à apparaître à l'extérieur, quoiqu'il n'ait jamais passé son essai. Il est presque mort en le faisant. Chacun a pensé que c'était une histoire vraiment bonne, mais j'étais le seul qui ait réalisé ce que cela signifiait - même Barjow ne le savait pas - j'étais le seul à réaliser qu'il pouvait y avoir une manière d'entrer dans Poudlard par ce cabinet si je réparais l'armoire cassée.

-Très bien ! murmura Dumbledore. Donc les Mangemorts pouvaient passer de chez Barjow et Beurk à l'école pour t'aider… c'était un plan intelligent, un plan très intelligent… et, comme tu le dis, sous mon nez…

-Oui. confirma Malfoy qui, bizarrement, sembla tirer du courage et du réconfort de l'éloge de Dumbledore. Oui, il l'était !

-Mais il y a eut des périodes,continua Dumbledore, où tu n'étais pas sûr que tu réussirais à réparer le cabinet ? Et tu as recouru à la brutalité et as commis des erreurs d'appréciation en m'envoyer un collier maudit qui est arrivé dans de mauvaises mains... l'hydromel empoisonné était une idée qui avait une plus légère chance de m'atteindre…

-Oui, et bien, vous n'avez pas toujours réalisé qui était derrière ces actions, non ?ricana Malfoy, comme Dumbledore glissait au bas des remparts, la force dans de ses jambes le lâchant apparemment

-En fait," continua Dumbledore. J'étais sûr que c'était toi.

-Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas arrêté, alors ? exigea Malefoy.

-J'ai essayé, Draco. Le professeur Rogue devait te surveiller sous mes ordres…

-Il ne l'a pas fait sous vos ordres, il l'a promis à ma mère…

-Naturellement c'est ce qu'il t'a dit, Draco, mais…

-C'est un agent double, vieil homme stupide, il ne travaille pas pour vous, vous le croyez seulement !

-Nous devons accepter de ne pas être du même avis sur ce point, Draco. Il se trouve que je fais confiance au professeur Rogue…

-Et bien, vous perdez votre appui ! ricana Malfoy. Il m'a offert son aide - voulant tirer toute la gloire pour lui - voulant sa part du gâteau

-Qu'as-tu fait ? Tu as fait le collier, c'était stupide, il aurait pu te le dire…

-Mais moi je ne lui ai pas dit ce que j'avais fait dans la chambre sur demande, il va se réveiller demain, tout sera fini et il ne sera plus le favori du seigneur des ténèbres, il ne sera rien comparé à moi, rien !

-Très agréable ! reconnut modérément Dumbledore. Nous aimons tous être appréciés pour notre propre travail, naturellement… mais tu devais avoir un complice, tout de même... quelqu'un dans Pré-au-Lard, quelqu'un qui pouvait glisser à Katie… aaaah . Dumbledore ferma les yeux et inclina la tête, comme s'il était sur le point de tomber de sommeil. ... Bien sûr ... Rosmerta. Depuis combien de temps est-elle sous l'influence de la malédiction d'Imperius ?"

-Vous y êtes enfin arrivé ? persifla Malfoy. Il y eut un autre hurlement venant de dessous, un peu plus fort que le précédent. Malfoy regarda nerveusement par-dessus son épaule une nouvelle fois, tournant le dos à Dumbledore, qui continuait,

-Ainsi la pauvre Rosmerta a-t-elle été forcée de menacer, dans sa propre salle de bains, et de passer ce collier à un étudiant de Poudlard qui est entrait dans la salle sans être accompagné ? Et l'hydromel empoisonné… Oui, naturellement, Rosmerta pouvait l'empoisonner pour toi avant d'envoyer la bouteille à Slughorn, croyant qu'il serait mon cadeau de Noël… oui... pauvre Mr Rusard, très bien vu, très bien vu, naturellement, qui ne penserait pas pour vérifier une bouteille de Rosmerta… mais dis-moi, comment es-tu rentré en communication avec Rosmerta ? Je pensais que nous surveillions toutes les méthodes de communication dans et hors de l'école.

-J'ai enchanté des pièces de Malfoy, comme s'il était obligé de continuer à parler, bien que sa main tenant la baguette remuait. J'en avais une, elle avait l'autre et je pouvais lui envoyer des messages…

-N'était-ce pas la méthode secrète de communication que le groupe qui s'appelait l'armée de Dumbledore a employée l'année dernière ? demanda Dumbledore. Sa voix était légère et le ton toujours ce lui de la conversation

-Oui, je leur ai pris l'idée ! indiqua Malfoy, avec un sourire tordu. J'ai eu l'idée d'empoisonner l'hydromel grâce à cette sang de bourbe de Granger, aussi bien, quand je l'ai entendue dire dans la bibliothèque que Rusard ne vérifiait pas les potions…

-S'il te plaît, ne m'envoie pas d'insulte à la figure !

Malfoy eut un rire dur.

-Vous vous inquiétez parce que dis "sang de bourbe" quand je suis sur le point de vous tuer?

-Oui, en effet. reconnut Dumbledore, Mais quant à être sur le point me tuer, Draco, tu as utilisé plusieurs longues minutes maintenant. Nous sommes tout à fait seuls. Je suis sans défense comme tu aurais pu rêver de me trouver, et tu n'as toujours pas agi…

La bouche de Malfoy se tordit involontairement, comme s'il avait goûté quelque chose de très amer.

-Maintenant, pour cette nuit, continua Dumbledore, Je suis perplexe sur la façon dont ça s'est déroulé… tu as su que j'étais parti de l'école ? Mais naturellement, répondit-il à sa propre question, Rosmerta m'a vu partir, elle t'a prévenu en employant tes ingénieuses pièces de monnaie, je suis sûr…

-C'est exact, mais elle a dit que vous étiez juste aller prendre un verre, que vous seriez de retour… -Bien, j'ai certainement pris un verre… et je suis revenu… finalement. marmonna Dumbledore. Ainsi tu as décidé de me tendre un piège ?

-Nous avons décidé de mettre la marque des ténèbres au-dessus de la tour pour vous obliger à vous dépêcher de revenir ici, pour voir qui avait été tué. Pavoisa Malfoy, et cela a fonctionné !

-Bon ... oui et jamais... remarqua Dumbledore. Mais je suis ici, mais personne n'a été assassiné ?- -Quelqu'un mort, annonça Malfoy et sa voix monta d'une octave en le disant. Un des vôtres ... je ne sais pas qui, il faisait sombre... J'ai enjambé un corps... J'étais sensé monter directement ici, pour attendre votre retour, seulement votre ordre du Phœnix était sur le chemin…Oui, ils sont là ! a dit Dumbledore.

Il y eut un coup et des cris au-dessous, plus fort que jamais. On avait l'impression que des gens se battaient dans l'escalier en spirale qui menait à l'endroit où Dumbledore et Malfoy se tenaient

-Il y a peu de temps, pour un chemin ou un autre. indiqua Dumbledore. Aussi, discutons de tes options, Draco.

-Mes options!" clama Malfoy. Je suis ici avec une baguette magique… je suis sur le point de vous tuer…

-Mon cher garçon, ne nous montre pas de prétention sur ce sujet. Si tu avais du me tuer, tu l'aurais fait quand tu m'as désarmé la première fois, tu ne te serais pas arrêté pour cette plaisante causerie sur les moyens de le faire.

-Je n'ai aucune option !" grogna Malfoy, et il était soudain aussi blanc que Dumbledore. Je dois le faire ! Il me tuera ! Il tuera toute ma famille !

-J'apprécie la difficulté de ta position. Pourquoi autrement n'ai-je pas discuté avec toi avant maintenant ? Parce que tu aurais été assassiné si Lord Voldemort se rendait compte que je te suspectais. Malfoy grimaça en entendant ce nom. je n'ai pas osé te parle de la mission pour laquelle je savais que tu étais mandaté, pour le cas où il emploierait Legilimency contre toi, continua à lui expliquer Dumbledore continu. Mais enfin nous pouvons parler simplement entre nous… aucun mal n'a été fait, tu n'as blessé personne, bien que tu aies de la chance que tes victimes involontaires aient survécu… Je peux t'aider, Draco.

-Non, vous ne pouvez pas ! dit Malfoy, sa main tenant la baguette remuait encore plus. Personne ne peut. Il m'a dit de le faire ou il me tuera. Je n'ai aucun choix.

-Reviens bon côté, Draco, et nous pouvons te cacher plus sûrement que tu ne peux probablement l'imaginer. De plus, je peux envoyer des membres de l'ordre à ta mère ce soir pour la cacher aussi. Ton père est en sûreté à l'heure actuelle dans Azkaban… quand le moment viendra, nous pourrons mieux le protéger… revient bon côté, Draco… tu n'es pas un tueur… Malfoy fixa Dumbledore.

-Mais j'ai été si loin ? dit-il lentement. Ils pensaient que je mourrais dans la tentative, mais je suis ici… et vous êtes en mon pouvoir… Je suis celui qui tient la baguette … vous êtes à ma merci… -Non, Draco," reprit tranquillement Dumbledore. C'est ma merci, pas la tienne, le sujet maintenant.

Malfoy ne parla pas. Sa bouche était ouverte, sa main tremblant toujours.

Mais soudain des bruits de pas résonnèrent vers le haut des escaliers et une seconde plus tard Malfoy était envoyé à l'écart pendant que quatre personnes dans des robes longues noires ouvraient en grand la porte arrivant aux remparts. : il semblait que le Mangemorts avait gagné le combat au-dessous. Un homme bossu avec un regard étrangement de travers émit un rire sifflant bébête. -Dumbledore acculé ! dit-il, et il se tourna vers une petite femme boulotte qui pouvait être sa sœur et qui grimaçait ardemment. "Dumbledore sans baguette, Dumbledore seul ! Bien fait, Draco, bien fait !

-Bonsoir, Amycus, dit Dumbledore calmement, comme accueillant l'homme à une partie de thé. Et tu as amené Alecto. C'est trop… charmant… La femme eut un petit ricanement de colère.

-Pense à faire tes petites blagues sur ton lit de mort ? le railla-t-elle.

-Blagues ? Non, non, sans façons ! répondit Dumbledore.

-Tu le feras ! dit l'étranger le plus près du trio un grand homme mince avec des cheveux et des favoris gris emmêlés, à l'arrivée duquel les Mangemorts en robes noires s'étaient inconfortablement serrées. Il avait une voix , une espèce de voix râpeuse. ongles jaunâtres.

-C'est toi, Fenrir ?demanda Dumbledore.

-En effet ! coassa l'autre. Tu es content de me voir, Dumbledore ?

-Non, je ne peux pas dire ça, je suis...

Fenrir Greyback grimaça, montrant des dents aiguës. Le sang s'écoulait goutte à goutte au bas de son menton et il se lécha les lèvres lentement, vulgairement. Mais tu sais combien j'aime les enfants, Dumbledore.

\- Dois-je comprendre que tu attaques même sans pleine lune maintenant ? C'est pour le moins, peu commun... tu as développé un goût pour la chair humaine qui ne peut plus être satisfaite une seule fois par mois ?

-C'est vrai ! dit Greyback. Je te choque, Dumbledore ? Je t'effraye ?

-Bien, je ne peux pas faire croire que tu ne me dégoûte pas. déclara Dumbledore. Et, oui, je suis choqué que Draco t'ait invité ici, de toutes les personnes, dans l'école où ses amis vivent…

-je ne l'ai pas fait !" haleta Malfoy. Il ne regardait pas Greyback. Il ne semblait même pas vouloir jeter un coup d'œil sur lui. Je ne savais pas qu'il allait venir…

-Je ne voulais pas manquer un voyage à Poudlard, Dumbledore, railla Greyback. Pas quand il y a des gorges à déchirer dehors… de délicieux, délicieux… Et il leva un ongle jaune et nettoya ses dents de devant, lorgnant vers Dumbledore. Je pourrais te faire pour après, Dumbledore…

-Non, dit brusquement le quatrième Mangemort. Il était lourd, au visage brutal. Nous avons des ordres. Draco a obtenu le droit de le faire. Vas-y maintenant, Draco, et rapidement. Malfoy montrait moins de résolution que jamais. Il semblait terrifié, il fixait le visage de Dumbledore, avec un air encore plus pâle, et abattu que d'habitude, car il avait glissé jusqu'ici en bas du mur du rempart.

-il n'en a plus pour longtemps dans ce monde de toute façon, si tu me demandes ! dit l'homme bossu, provoquant un rire sifflant et nerveux chez sa sœur. Regarde-le… comment t'a-t-il fait ça, Dumby ?

-Oh, une résistance plus faible, des réflexes plus lents, Amycus, dit Dumbledore. Le vieil âge, en bref... un jour, peut-être, cela t'arrivera à toi… si tu es chanceux…

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifit, alors, qu'est-ce que ça signifit ? hurla le Mangemort, soudain violent. Toujours le même, n'est-ce pas, Dumby, parlant et ne faisant rien, rien, je ne sais pas même pourquoi le seigneur des ténèbres prend la peine de te tuer! Allons, Draco, fais-le !

Mais à ce moment, il y eut des bruits de bagarre venant de dessous et une voix cria,

-Ils ont bloqué les escaliers - Reducto ! REDUCTO!

-maintenant, Draco, vite ! dit l'homme à la face de brute, en colère. Mais la main de Malfoy remuait tant qu'il pouvait à peine viser.

-Je vais le faire, gronda Greyback, se déplaçant vers Dumbledore avec ses mains tendues, ses dents dénudées.

-Non! cria l'homme à la face de brute. il y eut un flash de lumière et le loup-garou fut projeté de sorte qu'il frappa les remparts et chancela, furieux.

-Draco, fais-le, ou laisse la place à quelqu'un d'entre nous… cria la femme, mais à ce moment précis la porte menant aux remparts s'ouvrit une fois de plus et là, se tenait Rogue, sa baguette dans la main, ses yeux noirs balayant la scène, allant de Dumbledore effondré contre le mur, aux quatre Mangemorts, y compris le loup-garou exaspéré, et Malfoy.

-Nous avons un problème, Rogue. Dit le bossu Amycus, dont les yeux et la baguette étaient fixés sur Dumbledore, le garçon ne semble pas capable…Mais quelqu'un d'autre avait prononcé le nom de Rogue, tout à fait doucement.

-Severus ... Pour la première fois, Dumbledore suppliait.

Rogue ne disait rien, mais avança et écarta rudement Malfoy. Les trois Mangemorts reculèrent sans un mot. Même le loup-garou semblait effrayé. Rogue regarda fixement Dumbledore pendant un moment, et il y eut un rictus de haine gravé à l'eau-forte dans les lignes dures de son visage.

-Severus ... s'il te plaît ...

Rogue leva sa baguette et l'a dirigée directement sur Dumbledore.

-Avada Kedavra !

Un projectile de feu vert partit de la baguette de Rogue et Dumbledore fut frappé en pleine poitrine et alors il tomba lentement en arrière, comme une grande poupée de chiffon, par-dessus les remparts et hors de vue.

Pendant ce temps Rose avais étouffer son cris en se calant contre la première personne à coté d'elle et laissant couler quelques lares sur la robe de sorciers de Scorpius qui frotta machinalement son dos sans lâcher la pièce du regard jusqu'à ce que les mangemorts ai disparu

Et d'un coup sans crier gare , ils se retrouvèrent tous enfermer dans l'armoire de l'infirmerie alors qu'Harry passa la porte avec Ginny

-Ne pouvez-vous pas le soigner avec un charme ou quelque chose de ce genre?" demanda une voix dans l'infirmerie

-Aucun charme ne marchera là-dessus ! répondit Mrs Pomfresh. J'ai essayé tout que je pouvais, mais il n'y a aucun traitement pour des morsures de loup-garou.

\- Mais il n'a pas été mordu à la pleine lune ! répliqua Ron, qui regardait fixement le visage de son frère comme s'il pouvait d'une façon ou d'une autre le forcer à se réparer juste en le regardant fixement. Greyback n'était pas transformé, sûrement que Bill ne deviendra pas…un vrai …? Il regarda incertain Lupin.

-Non, je ne pense pas que Bill deviendra un vrai loup-garou. expliqua Lupin, mais cela ne signifie pas qu'il n'a pas été contaminé. Telles sont les blessures maudites. Elles sont peu susceptibles de jamais guérir entièrement, et Bill pourrait avoir certaines ressemblances dorénavant.

-Dumbledore devrait savoir quelque chose à ce propos ! dit Ron

-Où est-il? Bill a combattu ces fous sur les ordres de Dumbledore, Dumbledore lui doit bien cela, il ne peut pas le laisser dans cet état…

-Ron… Dumbledore est mort… annonça Ginny.

-Non! Lupin regardait comme un fou Ginny et Harry, comme si 'il espérait entendre quelqu'un la contredire, mais comme Harry ne le faisait pas, Lupin s'effondra sur une chaise près du lit de Bill, cachant son visage dans ses mains.

-Comment est-il mort ? chuchota Tonks. Comment cela s'est-il produit ?

-Rogue l'a tué !" dit Harry. J'y étais. J'ai tout vu ! Nous sommes arrivés derrière la tour d'astronomie parce que c'était là où la marque était.. . . Dumbledore était malade, il était très faible, mais je pense qu'il a réalisé que c'était un piège quand nous avons entendu des pas montés les escaliers. Il m'a immobilisé, je ne pourrais plus rien faire, j'étais sous la cape d'invisibilité… et alors Malfoy a franchi la porte et l'a désarmé…

Hermione mit ses mains devant sa bouche et Ron gémit. La bouche de Luna tremblait.

-… d'autres Mangemorts sont arrivés… et puis Rogue… et Rogue l'a fait. Le sort d'Avada Kedavra.

Mrs Pomfresh éclata en larmes. Personne ne lui prêta attention, excepté Ginny, qui chuchota,

-Shh ! Écoutez ! Déglutissant, Mrs Pomfresh pressa ses doigts sur sa bouche, ses yeux immenses. Quelque part dehors, dans l'obscurité, le phœnix chantais une plainte touchante d'une terrible beauté. Combien de temps ils restèrent là, écoutant, il ne le savait pas, ni pourquoi ça semblait soulager leur douleur d'écouter l'écho de leur deuil, mais il eut l'impression que ce fut longtemps plus tard que la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit devant le professeur McGonagall qui entra dans la salle. Comme tout les autres, elle portait des marques de la bataille récente : Il y avait éraflures sur son visage et sa robe était déchirée.

-Molly et Arthur arrivent. dit-elle, et le charme de la musique cessa. Chacun se réveilla comme s'il sortant de transe, regardant de nouveau vers Bill, en se frottant les yeux ou en secouant leurs têtes. -Potter, que s'est-il passé ? Selon Hagrid, vous étiez avec le professeur Dumbledore quand il… quand ça s'est produit. Il dit que le professeur Rogue était impliqué dans certains…

-Rogue a tué Dumbledore. indiqua Harry. Elle le regarda fixement pendant un moment, tanguant de façon alarmante. Mrs Pomfresh, qui semblait s'être reprise, s'élança, créant une chaise du néant, qu'elle poussa sous McGonagall.

-Rogue, répéta McGonagall faiblement, tombant sur la chaise. Nous nous sommes tous demandés... mais il lui faisait confiance... toujours... Rogue… Je ne peux pas le croire…

-Rogue était très expérimenté en Occlumencie, indiqua Lupin, sa voix inhabituellement dure. Nous l'avons toujours su.

-Mais Dumbledore a juré qu'il était de notre côté ! chuchota Tonks. J'ai toujours pensé que Dumbledore devait savoir quelque chose sur Rogue que nous ne...Il a toujours laissé entendre qu'il avait une raison blindée de faire confiance à Rogue, murmura le professeur McGonagall, tamponnant maintenant le coin de ses yeux avec un mouchoir de tartan brodé. Je veux dire... avec l'histoire de Rogue… naturellement les gens ont se demandaient… mais Dumbledore m'avait signalé explicitement que la repentance de Rogue était absolument véritable…qu'il ne voulait pas entendre un mot contre lui !

-J'aimerais savoir ce que Rogue a fait pour le convaincre. dit Tonks.

-Je le sais. dit Harry, et ils se retournèrent tous vers lui.

-Rogue a donné à Voldemort l'information qui a lancé Voldemort après mon père et ma mère. Puis, Rogue a dit à Dumbledore qu'il n'avait pas réalisé ce qu'il faisait, il était vraiment désolé de l'avoir fait, désolé qu'ils soient morts. Ils le regardèrent tous.

-Et Dumbledore a cru cela ? remarqua Lupin incrédule. Dumbledore a cru que Rogue était désolé que James soit mort ? Rogue détestait James...

-Et il ne pensait pas que ma mère valait davantage, parce qu'elle était née de Moldus… il l'a appelée sang de bourbe…

Personne ne demanda comment Harry savait tout ça. Tous semblaient horrifiés par le choc, essayant de digérer la vérité monstrueuse de ce qui s'était produit.

-C'est de ma faute. Dit soudain le professeur McGonagall. Elle semblait désorientée, tordant son mouchoir humide dans ses mains. Ma faute. J'ai envoyé Filius chercher Rogue ce soir, je l'ai envoyé réellement pour qu'il vienne nous aider ! Si je n'avais pas alerté Rogue de ce qui se passait, il n'aurait jamais joint ses forces à celles des Mangemorts. Je ne pense pas qu'il savait qu'ils étaient là avant que Filius le lui ait dit, je ne pense pas qu'il savait qu'ils venaient.

-Ce n'est pas de votre faute, Minerva. affirma Lupin. Nous voulions tous plus d'aide, nous étions heureux de penser que Rogue était en chemin...

-Ainsi quand il est arrivé au combat, il s'est rangé du côté des Mangemorts ?demanda Harry, qui voulait chaque détail de la duplicité et de l'infamie de Rogue, rassemblant fiévreusement toutes les raisons de le détester, pour crier vengeance.

-Je ne sais pas exactement comment ça s'est passé. dit le professeur McGonagall, perplexe. Tout est si embrouillé... Dumbledore nous prévenu qu'il partirait de l'école pendant quelques heures et que nous devions patrouiller dans les couloirs, juste pour le cas où... Remus, Bill, et Nymphadora s'étaient joints à nous... et donc nous avons patrouillé. Tout semblait silencieux. Chaque passage secret de l'école était couvert. Nous savions que personne ne pouvait y voler. Il y avait des sortilèges puissants sur chaque entrée dans le château. Je ne sais toujours pas comment les Mangemorts ont pu être capables de pénétrer dans. . .

-Je le sais. dit Harry, et il expliqua, brièvement, au sujet de la paire de Cabinets de disparition et de la voie magique qu'ils formaient. Ainsi ils ont traversé par la salle sur demande. Presque contre sa volonté il jeta un coup d'œil de Ron à Hermione, qui étaient, tous les deux, décomposés.

-J'ai commis une erreur, Harry, déclara Ron d'un air morne. Nous avons fait ce que tu nous as dit : Nous avons vérifié la carte du maraudeur et nous ne pouvions pas y voir Malfoy, aussi nous avons pensé qu'il devait être dans la chambre sur demande. Moi, Ginny, et Neville nous y sommes allés exercer notre surveillance … mais Malfoy nous est passé devant.

-Il est sorti de la salle environ une heure après que nous ayons commencé à monter la garde. poursuivit Ginny. Il était tout seul, tenant un affreux membre ratatiné…

\- Sa main de gloire, précisa Ron. donne de la lumière seulement à celui qui la porte, tu t'en souviens ?

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, continua Ginny, il devait vérifier que le passage était libre pour laisser sortir les Mangemorts, parce que, au moment où il nous a vus, il a jeté quelque chose en l'air et tout est devenu noir comme de la suie…

-… La poudre instantanée péruvienne d'obscurité, expliqua Ron amèrement. de chez Fred et George. Je vais avoir un mot avec eux, au sujet des personnes qu'ils laissent acheter leurs produits.

\- Nous avons tout essayé, Lumos, Incendio, dit Ginny. Rien ne pénétrerait l'obscurité. Tout que nous pouvions encore faire était de chercher notre sortie du couloir, et pendant ce temps nous pouvions entendre des personnes se précipiter derrière. Évidemment Malfoy pouvait voir grâce à sa main de gloire et les guidait, mais nous n'avons osé utiliser aucune malédiction ou autre chose de peur de frapper l'un de nous, et avant que nous ayons atteint un couloir éclairé, ils étaient partis.

-Heureusement, ajouta Lupin d'une voix rauque,Ron, Ginny, et Neville ont couru vers nous presque immédiatement et nous ont dit ce qui s'était produit. Nous avons trouvé les Mangemorts quelques minutes plus tard, se dirigeant dans la direction de la tour d'astronomie. Malfoy, évidemment, ne s'était pas attendu à ce que plus de personnes fasse le guet. En tout cas, il semble qu'il avait épuisé son approvisionnement en poudre d'obscurité. Un combat s'est engagé. Ils se sont dispersés et nous leur avons donné la chasse. L'un d'entre eux, Gibbon, s'est éloigné et s'est dirigé vers les escaliers de la tour…

-Pour faire la marque ?" demanda Harry.

-Il devait l'avoir fait, oui, il devait avoir fait ça avant de quitter la salle sur Lupin. -Mais je ne pense pas que Gibbon ait aimé l'idée d'attendre seul Dumbledore, parce qu'il est revenu en courant pour rejoindre le combat et a été frappé par une malédiction de mort qui venait juste de me rater.

-Donc si Ron surveillait la salle sur commande avec Ginny et Neville," demanda Harry, se tournant vers Hermione, "Où étais-tu ?

-Devant le bureau de Rogue, oui. chuchota Hermione, les yeux brillant de larmes, avec Luna. Nous avons attendu une éternité dehors et rien ne s'est produit... Nous ne savions pas ce qui se passait en haut, Ron avait pris la carte… il était presque le minuit quand le professeur Flitwick est descendu en courant dans le bas du donjon. Il criait quelque chose au sujet de Mangemorts dans le château, je ne pense pas qu'il ait vraiment remarqué que Luna et moi étions là, il s'est juste précipité dans le bureau de Rogue et nous avons entendu qu'il disait que Rogue devait venir avec lui pour les aider. Ensuite, nous avons entendu un bruit sourd et Rogue s'est élancé hors de son bureau et nous a vus et… et…

-Quoi ?" attendit Harry. J'ai été trop stupide, Harry ! dit Hermione d'une toute petite voix aiguë. Il a dit que le professeur Flitwick s'était effondré et que nous devions aller prendre soin de lui tandis que lui… tandis qu'il allait aider à combattre le Mangemorts… Elle couvrait son visage de honte et continua à parler entre ses doigts, de sorte que sa voix était étouffée. Nous sommes entrés dans le bureau pour voir si nous pouvions aider le professeur Flitwick et l'avons trouvé sans connaissance sur le plancher... et Oh, c'est si évident maintenant ! Rogue doit avoir étourdi Flitwick, mais nous ne l'avons pas réalisé, Harry, nous n'avons pas réalisé et nous avons juste laissé Rogue partir !

-Ce n'est pas de votre faute." affirma Lupin. Hermione, si vous n'aviez pas obéi à Rogue si vous l'aviez suivi, il vous aurait probablement tué, toi et Luna.

-Ainsi, il est arrivé en Harry"et il a trouvé l'endroit où vous étiez en train de combattre… -Nous avions des ennuis, nous étions en train de perdre. murmura Tonks. "Gibbon était hors course, mais le reste des Mangemorts semblait prêt à combattre jusqu'à la mort. Neville avait été blessé, Bill avait été sauvagement attaqué par Greyback… il faisait sombre... des malédictions volaient de partout... Le fils Malfoy avait disparu, il devait s'être glissé plus loin, en haut des escaliers... alors quelques-uns uns parmi eux ont couru après lui, et l'un d'eux a bloqué l'escalier derrière eux avec un certain sort... Neville a couru vers lui et a été soulevé dans les airs…

-Aucun de nous ne pouvait passer. dit Ron, "et cet énorme Mangemort envoyait dans tous les sens, des sorts de mise à feu, qui rebondissaient sur les murs et nous rataient de peu...

-Et alors Rogue était là. dit Tonks, Et puis il ne l'était plus

-Je l'ai vu courir vers nous, mais juste après un sort de cet énorme Mangemorts venait juste de me louper, je me suis penché et je l'ai perdu de vue. indiqua Ginny.

-Je l'ai vu courir directement sur la barrière dans l'escalier comme si elle n'était pas là. dit Lupin. j'ai essayé de le suivre, mais j'ai été rejeté en arrière comme Neville...

-Il devait connaître un sort que nous ne connaissions pas. Chuchota McGonagall. Après tous… il était professeur de défense contre les forces du mal… J'ai juste supposé qu'il était pressé de donner la chasse aux Mangemorts qui avaient filé vers la tour…

-Il l'était. dit Harry sauvagement, mais pour les aider, pas pour les arrêter... et je parierai qu'il fallait avoir la marque de ténèbres pour parvenir à traverser cette barrière… et que s'est-il produit quand il est redescendu ?

-Et bien, le grand Mangemort venait juste d'envoyer un sortilège de feu qui avait fait tomber la moitié du plafond, et avait également rompu la malédiction bloquant les escaliers.

-Continua Lupin. Nous avons tous couru en avant… ceux d'entre nous qui étaient toujours debout… et puis Rogue et le garçon ont émergé de la poussière… évidemment, aucun de nous ne les a attaqués…

-Nous les avons juste laissés passer." précisa Tonks dans une voix creuse. nous avons pensé qu'ils étaient chassés par les Mangemorts… ensuite, les autres Mangemorts et Greyback étaient de retour et nous avons repris le combat… - Je pense que j'ai entendu Rogue crier quelque chose, mais je ne savais pas ce qui…

-Il a crié, "C'est fini !dit Harry. Il avait fait ce qu'il était venu faire.

Ils firent tous silence. La lamentation de Fumsek résonnait toujours dans l'obscurité extérieure. La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit en grand, les faisant tous sursauter : Mr et Mrs Weasley entraient dans la salle, Fleur juste derrière eux, son beau visage terrifié.

-Molly… Arthur… dit le professeur McGonagall, se relevant et se dépêchant de les saluer. Je suis si désolé…

-Bill," chuchota Mrs Weasley, passant après le professeur McGonagall quand elle aperçut le visage mutilé de Bill. Oh, Bill !

Lupin et Tonks s'étaient hâtivement levés et s'étaient écartés de sorte que Mr et Mrs Weasley puissent s'approcher du lit. Mrs Weasley se pencha au dessus de son fils et pressa ses lèvres sur son front sanglant.

-Vous dites que c'est Greyback qui l'a attaqué ? demanda Mr Weasley au professeur McGonagall avec perplexité. Mais il n'était pas transformé ? Par quel moyen ? Qu'arrivera-t-il à Bill ?

-Nous ne le savons pas. dit le professeur McGonagall, regardant sans ressource Lupin.

-Il sera probablement contaminé, Arthur, dit Lupin. C'est un cas étrange, probablement unique... Nous ne savons pas quel sera son comportement quand il se réveillera...

\- Mrs Weasley prit l'onguent malodorant de Mrs Pomfresh et commença à tamponner les blessures de Bill.

-Et Dumbledore... demanda Mr Weasley. Minerva, c'est vrai… Est-il vraiment… ? Et Mc Gonagal lui répondis d'un hochement de tête tandis que Fleur regardais fixement Bill

-Dumbledore est parti." chuchota Mr Weasley, mais Mrs Weasley n'avait d'yeux que pour son fils aîné. Elle commença à sangloter, des larmes tombant sur le visage mutilé de Bill. naturellement, peu importe à quoi il ressemble... Ce n'est pas vraiment important... mais c'était un très beau petit garçon... toujours très beau. . . et il allait se marier !

-Qu'entendez-vous par là ? s'exclama Fleur soudain. Que voulez-vous dire par, il allait se marier ?

Mrs Weasley releva son visage déchiré, semblant surprise.

-Bon… seulement que…

\- Vous pensez que Bill ne souhaiteras plus m'épouser ? exigea Fleur. Vous pensez qu'en raison de ces morsures, il ne m'aimera plus ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je…

-Parce qu'il le fera !" dit Fleur, se redressant de toute sa taille et rejetant en arrière sa longue crinière de cheveux argentés. Il faudrait plus qu'un loup-garou pour empêcher Bill de m'aimer !

-Bien, oui, j'en suis sûr," dit Mrs Weasley, "Mais j'ai pensé que peut-être… étant donné… comment il…

Vous avez pensé que je ne voudrais plus me marier avec lui ? Ou peut-être vous l'avez espéré ?" dit Fleur, ses narines palpitantes. "Est-ce que je me préoccupe de son allure? Je suis assez belle pour nous deux, je pense ! Toutes ses cicatrices seront la preuve que mon mari est courageux ! Et je serai la preuve !" ajouta-t-elle fièrement, poussant Mrs Weasley de côté et lui saisissant l'onguent des mains.

Mrs. Weasley tomba en arrière contre son mari et observa Fleur essuyer les blessures de Bill avec une expression des plus curieuses sur le visage. Personne ne dit rien.

-Notre Grand-Tantine Muriel, commença Mrs Weasley après une longue pause, a une très belle tiare… faite par un lutin… je suis sûr que je pourrais la persuader de te la prêter pour le mariage. Elle est folle de Bill, tu sais, et ça fera très beau avec tes cheveux.

-Merci, dit Fleur raidement. Je suis sûr que ce sera beau.

Et puis, Albus ne vit pas tout à fait comment ça se produisit, mais il les vit les deux les femmes pleurant et s'étreignant. De son coté Rose se retenais d'éclater de rire la situation actuelle n'avais peut être rien de drôle mais c'est la première fois qu'elle voyais les 2 femmes s'entendre aussi bien .

-Tu vois! dit une voix tendue. Tonks lançait un regard brillant vers Lupin. elle veut toujours l'épouser, même s'il a été mordu ! Elle ne s'inquiète pas !

-C'est différent ! dit Lupin, remuant à peine les lèvres et semblant soudain tendu. Bill ne sera pas vraiment un loup-garou. Les cas sont complètement…

-Mais je ne m'inquiète pas non plus, je ne m'inquiète pas! déclara Tonks, saisissant le devant de la robe de Lupin et le secouant.

-Je t'ai dit un million de fois...

-Et je t'ai dit un million de fois, répliqua Lupin, fixant le plancher et refusant de la regarder dans les yeux, Je suis trop vieux pour toi, trop pauvre... trop dangereux...

-Je t'ai toujours dit que tu prenais ça d'une façon ridicule, Remus, lança Mrs Weasley par-dessus l'épaule de Fleur en la tapotant dans le dos.

-Je ne suis pas ridicule, répondit fermement Lupin. Tonks mérite quelqu'un de jeune et entier.

-Mais c'est toi qu'elle veut ! dit Mr Weasley, avec un petit sourire. "Et après tout, jeunes et entiers, Remus, les hommes ne le restent pas nécessairement.

Il fit un geste vers son fils, se trouvant entre eux.

-Ce n'est… pas le moment d'en discuter. dit Lupin, évitant les yeux de tout le monde comme il regardait autour de lui perplexe. Dumbledore est mort…

-Dumbledore aurait été plus heureux que quiconque de penser qu'il y avait peu plus d'amour dans ce monde ! déclara le professeur McGonagall brusquement, juste au moment ou la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvraient encore devant Hagrid.

-Alors comme ça le père de Ted ne voulais pas de sa mère ? Chuchota Albus choqué

-Ça n'as rien à voir soupira Rose tu n'as rien compris . Il l'aime c'est évident mais il veut la protéger

-C'est ridicule

-Ça je en dis pas le contraire approuva la rousse ne faisant un tour sur elle même . On est revenu à notre salle constata-t-elle

-Bien je suppose qu'il est temps de rentrer donc conclu Scorpius


	29. Chapter 29: le vrai visage de Juliette

Rose était assise dans l'un des canapé prés du feu de la salle commune de Gryffondor lorsque le portrait de la grosse dame s'ouvrit sur Louis et Alice rigolant ensemble . Une fois entrer dans la salle Louis rejoint Louisa Jordan et Alice monta dans son dortoir . Sans plus attendre Rose ferma son livre et partis elle aussi dans son dortoir pour trouver la blonde en train de chercher quelques chose dans sa valise  
-Oh salut Rose dit-elle en apercevant sa meilleure amie  
-Salut dis la rousse innocemment en s'assaillant sur son lit . Dis Alice je peux te poser une question ?  
-Bien sur  
-Si tu sortais avec mon cousin tu m'en aurai parlé n'est ce pas ?  
-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant rapidement vers la jeune Weasley les joues rosis  
-Oui enfin je veux dire je pensais que t'aimais Albus mais ces temps-ci tu es tout le temps avec Louis  
-Oh ouai tu sais Albus c'était jute une amourette d'enfant puis ça fais un moment que j'ai compris qu'il ne me considérerais jamais autrement qu'une amie . Et ça me va très bien dit-elle en souriant simplement . Bon je dois aller voir mon père dans les serres dit-elle en quittant le dortoir  
-Attend mais c'est pas du tout une réponse ça soupira Rose une fois seule dans le dortoir .  
Non pas que ça la dérange si les 2 sortais ensembles . Au contraire elle aurais été très heureuse mais elle aurais aimé être dans la confession . Remarque elle non plus ne lui avais pas parlé de ...  
-Rah Rosie arrête avec ça soupira-t-elle pour elle même en s'étalant dans son lit s'éfforcant à ne plus penser à cette foutu scène du lac

-Roxanne ! le cris fit sursauter toute la grande salle avant que tous les regard ne se pose sur la rousse arrivant comme une furie vers la table des Gryffondor  
-Oui souris la métisse amusé en relevant la tête de son déjeuner  
-J'ai été prise hurla Dominique en faisant des petits sauts sur place  
-De quoi tu parle ... oh sourit directement Roxanne en se levant d'un bond pour prendre sa cousine dans ces bras  
-Excusez-moi mais vous auriez l'obligeance d'éclairer nos lanternes ? Demanda Fred assis un peu plus loin avec Tim, Julia et Sun ( sortis de l'infirmerie 2 jours plus tôt mais qui abordai encore un aspect assez pâle qui faisais se questionner beaucoup d'élèves de l'école quand à son absence de presque un mois)  
-En quoi ça te regarde Fred ? Demanda la Serdaigle en se retournant vers lui  
-Étant donné que tu à réveillé toute l'école je crois bien que si souris le métisse  
-Ouai moi aussi j'aimerai comprendre dis Louis en se rapprochant du petit groupe  
Dominique adressa un sourire à Roxanne avant de se lancer .  
-J'ai posté ma candidature pour entrer dans l'équipe des Harpies et un recruteur est venu m'observer lors du dernier match et j'ai été prise pour passer l'essai en juillet  
-Quoi ? Et pourquoi tu m'as rien dis ?  
-Roxanne était la seule au courant même papa et maman ne savent rien  
-Et pourquoi elle ?  
-C'est évident souris la rousse . C'est ma cousine préféré  
-Mais je suis ton frère dis Louis faussement offusqué  
-Oui mais c'est ma cousine préféré relança Dominique avant d'éclater de rire et d'ébouriffer les cheveux de son petit frère  
-En tout cas félicitation lui souris finalement le blond . Je suis sur que t'y arrivera  
-Moh espèce d'imbécile attachant sourit-elle avant de le serrer contre elle

2 jours plus tard James avançais seul dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce stopper en entendant une voix qu'il ne connaissais que trop bien  
-Hé toi reviens ici ... Sais tu qui je suis ?  
-Bien ...bien sûr dis la petite voix fluette provenant probablement d'un première  
-Bien alors tu sais probablement qui est mon petit ami n'est ce pas ?  
-Ou ... oui  
-Très bien donc tu comprendra que ce sois dommage que son nom influence le travail de ta mère au ministère ?  
-Non , non s'il vous plaît je ne le referais plus c'est promis  
-J'espère bien maintenant va t'en et évite de me regarder dans les yeux la prochaine fois  
-Bien sur répondis le petit garçon en détallant avant de sursauter au coin du couloir en se heurtant à James qui lui fit signe de se taire avant de lui glisser un petit désoler et de le laisser partir  
-Oh James dis Juliette en arrivant quelques secondes plus tard visiblement étonné de le trouver là . Ça va chéri ? Dit-elle en voulant l'embrasser mais se recula bien vite voyant qu'il ne réagissais pas, puis elle fit face à son regard plein de haine  
-C'est fini Juliette l'achat-t-il d'une voix dur  
-Quoi ? Mais voyons James qu'est ce qui te prend ?  
-Il me prend que je me suis trompé sur toute la ligne avec toi  
-C'est elle n'est pas ? Dit-elle en changeant d'expression c'est cette peste de Sun qui t'as changé ainsi  
-Laisse Sun en dehors de ça , par ta faute j'ai perdu ma meilleure amie qui savais tout sur toi depuis le début et j'ai préféré te croire toi . Je suis un parfait imbécile  
-Bien sûr que non , écoute James .J'ai fait une erreur je le reconnais et je suis prête à la réparer. Mais Sun tu comprend bien que je devais l'éloigner , elle menaçais notre couple  
-Qu'est ce que tu raconte . Sun n'as jamais rien dis sur nous avant de découvrir ce que tu faisais  
-Voyons James dit-elle en laissant échapper un petit ricanement . Tu es le seul de l'école à ne t'être pas rendu compte qu'elle t'aime  
-Sun ne m'aime pas dit-il hésitant  
-Bien sur que si , elle m'as même menacé si je ne te larguais pas  
-Sun n'aurais jamais fait ça dit-il en fronçant les sourcils  
-ça se voit que tu ne l'as connais pas

-Je connais Sun mieux que personne . C'est toi que je ne connais pas , et je ne t'ai jamais connu . Tout va de travers depuis que je suis avec toi , je pers peu à peu mes amis , je m'éloigne de ma famille . Julia avais raison en me disant de me méfier des langues de pestes . Tu n'est qu'une sale manipulatrice , je ne veux plus jamais que tu t'approche de moi , de ma famille , de mes amis , laisse les première tranquille et par dessus tout si tu t'approche de Sun tu auras à faire à moi dit-il en tournant les talons  
-Non James attend , je ... puis qu'est ce que tu compte faire de toute façon ? Elle te déteste .  
Mais il l'ignora parfaitement en disparaissant dans l'un des passages secret . Mais au fond il le savais . Que pouvait-il faire maintenant qu'il avais tout gâché avec Sun ? Mais ces pensées furent interrompu par des éclats de voix dans le couloir voisin  
-Comment ça c'est ma faute ?  
-Bien sur que c'est ta faute  
-Ben oui parce que c'est toujours ma faute , j'avais oublié que tu était parfaite  
-Oh arrête avec ça Albus . Pourquoi tu dois toujours êtres si énervant ?  
-Ben si je suis si énervante qu'est ce que tu fais encore avec moi hein ?  
-Bah si c'est ce que tu veux très bien c'est fini alors  
-Très bien  
-très bien confirma le garçon avant que James ne vois une chevelure blonde passer devant la tapisserie qui cachais le passage secret .  
Ayant attendu ainsi quelques secondes qu'elle parte , il fini par sortir pour voir son frère soupirer en se laissant tomber le long du mur  
-Ah les filles hein souris James en s'asseyant à coté de son frère  
-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda le Serpentard  
-Oh je passais dans le coin . Alors qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?  
-Oh je sais pas vraiment encore une dispute stupide qui à commencé de rien et qui c'est envenimé  
-Les garçons Potter hein on est vraiment une bande de bras cassé dis James en laissant échapper un léger rire  
-Comment ça ? Je croyais que ça se passais bien pour toi  
-tu parles , j'ai perdu ma meilleure amie, je laissais trop souvent tomber mes 2 autres meilleurs amis et tout ça pour une fille qui ne se servais de moi que pour mon nom de famille  
-Oh ... je vois dis simplement le cadet, et pour Sun tu va faire quoi ?  
-Aucune idée soupira l'aîné en posant sa tête contre le mur . Tu crois que papa était aussi nul que nous en filles ? Dit-il amusé  
-Oh oui et grand père encore pire confira Albus enfin d'après ce que maman m'as raconté dit-il en voyant le regard interrogateur que lui lançais son frère

-Bon, je vais retourner à la salle commune de Gryffondor  
-Oui et moi je dois retrouver Rose et Scorpius dis Albus en se levant à sa suite  
Ils se sont alors adressé un dernier sourire avant de partir chacun dans une direction différente  
James rejoint ensuite son dortoir pour trouver Tim avachi sur son lit à travailler sur son dernier devoir de potion et Fred assis par terre adossé au sien concoctant sûrement une nouvelle invention pour le magasin de son père  
-Je suis un crétin soupira James en s'affalant dans le lit de Fred  
-Ça, ça fait un moment qu'on le sais répondis le roux sur un ton moqueur sans lâcher son travail des yeux  
-Fred soupira Tim en relevant les yeux vers lui . Qu'est ce qui se passe James ? Finit-il en fixant l'aîné Potter  
-Je viens de rompre avec Juliette  
-Quoi ? Dis Fred en relevant enfin les yeux de son invention  
-Sun avais raison à son propos, elle se servais de moi juste à cause de mon nom  
-Comment ça ? Demanda Tim en fronçant les sourcils  
-Elle m'utilisais pour terrifier des première afin de les raquetter  
-La garce dis Fred en se relevant d'un coup  
-Comment j'ai pu aussi stupide au point de ne pas croire Sun ? Je voudrais me faire pardonner mais je ne sais pas comment  
-Commence déjà par t'excuser proposa Tim  
-De simples excuses ne servirons pas après ce que je lui ai fait  
-On va voir ce qu'on peux faire alors tentât Fred . Après tout on reste les maraudeurs hein . Personne n'abandonne personne  
-Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi bien parlé Fred rigola Tim en approuvant son discours

-Sun attend puisqu'on te dit qu'il est plus avec Juliette  
-Et alors ? Dit-elle en se retournant vers eux exaspéré. Et alors qu'est ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? Oh génial monsieur c'est enfin trouvé un cerveau pour comprendre qui était véritablement sa pouf . Mais ça ne change rien à ce qu'il à fait  
-Sun, il s'en veut vraiment tu sais  
-Oh bien sûr , si il s'en veux vraiment pourquoi il ne vient pas me voir lui-même hein ? Et vous savez quoi ? Non j'ai même pas envie de le voir enfaîte. Écosse dit-elle à la statut devant elle qui finit par tourner pour laisser place à l'escalier menant au bureau de la directrice . Bon, alors maintenant si vous voulez continuer de parler de James resté là parce que moi j'ai autre chose à penser pour le moment dit-elle en commençant à gravir les marches  
-Sun sois pas ridicule on ne va pas te laisser seule dis Tim en la suivant avec Fred  
-Oui puis tu es sûr de vouloir faire la nouvelle étape maintenant ? Tu n'est pas encore tout à fait remise de l'autre fois  
-J'arrive à me transformer non ? Alors ça va  
-Oui mais et pour ton patronus ?  
-Mon patronus reviendra plus tard ok , je vais bien je vous assure . Puis j'ai envie de finir avec ça vite dit-elle en entrant dan le bureau  
-Ah mademoiselle Mc-Fly on vous attendait justement  
-Parfait alors allons y dit-elle à Harry debout devant la cheminée

-Bien Sun tu es prête ?  
-Prête affirma-t-elle  
-Tu es sur ? Parce que tu me sembles encore assez pâle  
-Harry ça va je t'assure , tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi. Ça fait un mois que je suis sorti de l'infirmerie et trop tard ce sera trop proche des examens alors c'est maintenant ou jamais  
-Bon dit-il peu convaincu alors allons y  
Le cri horrible de Sun perça directement la salle lorsque le jet bleu la toucha. Aussitôt Tim et Fred se regardèrent paniquer . Bien qu'ils avaient déjà vu l'effet du sors , ça ne leur permettait pas plus d'être bien quand ils entendaient leur meilleure amie souffrir. Quelques secondes après Harry s'effondra comme une poupée de chiffon et ils durent commencer à attendre longuement

Pendant ce temps dans l'esprit de Sun , celle-ci ouvris les yeux comme la dernière fois dans l'espace blanc , triste et vide  
-J'ai peur de sur quoi on va tomer soupira Sun en regardant Harry  
-Je sais bien mais rappelle toi, tout ça n'est qu'une invention de ton esprit , pas une réalité  
-Je sais bien sûr je sais dit-elle en commençant à avancer doucement avant qu'une fore ne se distingue au loin . En fronçant les sourcils Sun continuas à avancer avant de se figer en souriant  
-Papa ? Papa dit-elle en se précipitant vers l'homme  
Mais Harry fut un peu moins enthousiasme qu'elle quand il fit le visage fermé de l'homme face à elle  
Au moment ou la jeune fille arriva face à lui, il s'éloigna d'elle le visage encore plus fermé  
-Tout ça c'est de ta faute Sun, je suis mort à cause de toi parce que tu n'est qu'un monstre  
-Je ... dit-elle en s'arrêtant net  
Mais en 2 secondes l'homme se transforma en une autre personne , la mère de Sun  
-Tu n'est qu'un monstre . Tu es la fille que je n'ai jamais aimé, une erreur de la nature  
-Un monstre horrible et effrayant pourquoi crois tu que je te hais ? Dis la personne en se transformant maintenant en sa grande sœur Meredith  
-Tu crois vraiment que j'ai besoin de toi ? Bien sur que non , tu es bien trop différente , effrayante même dis la forme de Jade  
-Non , non dis Sun dépité en reculant tout doucement tandis que la forme la suivis en se transformant à nouveau en son grand père  
-La honte des Fergusson , une demi moldu , un monstre tu n'est qu'un monstre  
-C'est vrai qu'es tu venu faire chez nous au juste ? Tu aurais du rester chez toi, j'ai honte d'avoir une cousine telle que toi dis maintenant la nouvelle forme de Marc  
-Ton père n'aurai jamais du t'engendrer , tu à causer sa perte , t'as tuer mon frère sale monstre . Son oncle cette fois  
-Non , arrêter je ... dit-elle en reculant toujours les larmes commençant à monter dans ces yeux tandis que la forme se transforma en plusieurs personne , la famille maternel de Sun composé de tous ces oncles , tantes et cousins moldu  
-Une sorcière , tu es une sorcière ? Dirent les voix en même temps , pas étonnant que ta mère t'ai toujours caché sale monstre  
-Notre meilleure amie ? Tu parles tu as failli nous tuer Sun, tu es indigne de notre amitié , sans aucun intérêt dirent maintenant les forme de Fred et Tim

-Ton amie ? Tu croyais vraiment que j'étais ton amie ? Se moqua Julia , mais j'avais juste pitié de toi comme tout le monde  
-personne ne t'aime tu comprend ça ? Pourquoi crois tu que je t'ai trompé ? Demanda Alexandre en rigolant tandis que les larmes commençais à couler sur les joues de Sun qui continuais de reculer sans savoir quoi faire d'autre  
-Tu nous considère comme tes seconds parents vraiment sourirent Ginny et Harry face à elle . Pauvre idiote , nous aurions honte d'avoir une fille telle que toi  
-C'est faux Sun , ne les écoute pas ce n'est pas la réalité hurla le vrai Harry un peu plus loin dans l'incapacité de bouger pour aller aider la jeune fille . Je serais vraiment fière que tu sois ma fille Sun crois moi , tu es plus forte que ça  
-Vous n'êtes pas réel hurla-t-elle finalement aux 2 formes avant de s'enfuir en courant  
-Et nous ? Tu nous considère comme ta famille ? Tu prétend vouloir nous aider ? Mais tu fais tout l'inverse , tu nous attrape que des problème dirent les personne lui faisant face de l'autre coté composé d'Albus , Lily , Roxanne , Rose , Hugo, Molly, Lucy, Louis , Dominique, Victoire et Teddy  
-Non laissez-moi dit-elle en s'enfuyant dans l'autre sens  
-Tu vois j'ai gagné , je te l'ai fait perdre, je suis la seule à avoir vu ton vrai visage directement c'est pour ça que je t'ai toujours haïs rigola Juliette en courant à coté d'elle  
-Non moi j'ai gagné retentis une voix lui glaçant le sang . Tu ne pourras pas me vaincre jeune Fergusson , je prendrais possession de toi et ensemble nous dominerons le monde, ils te considèrent déjà tous comme un monstre de toute façon , autant leur montrer que c'est vrai  
-Nan, vous n'y arriverez jamais je vous vaincrez hurla Sun en repoussant Voldemort  
-Et moi ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas réussi ? Demanda la voix lui faisant arrêter sa course pour maintenant faire face à James. Je t'ai brisé n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant tu sais que j'ai raison . Tu es seule et malheureuse  
-Ne l'écoute pas Sun dis Harry en arrivant derrière elle s'étant enfin libéré du maléfice qui le retenais . Je connais mon fils, tout comme toi, tu sais qu'il ne pensais pas ces paroles  
-Alors pourquoi ils les as dis ? Dit-elle en se retournant vers lui  
-James est l'incarnation du Gryffondor par excellence, il agis avant de réfléchir . Tu n'imagine même pas à quel point il s'en veux  
-Alors pourquoi il n'est même pas venu s'excuser ?  
-Il ne sais pas comment s'y prendre dis Harry en lui faisant un faible sourire , mais il s'inquiète pour toi , dés qu'il à découvert que tu était à l'infirmerie pour la première tâche il m'as envoyer une lettre pour prendre de tes nouvelles . Il voudrais tellement t'aider lui aussi  
-James ne savais même pas que j'étais à l'infirmerie  
-Bien sûr que si , Lily lui as dis et il à passé quelques nuits à ton chevets si j'en crois Mc Gonagal  
-Pourquoi il aurait fait ça ?  
-Parce que tu es son amie Sun et que quoi qu'il arrive il veillera sur toi  
Sun ferma doucement les yeux et inspira profondément . Lorsqu'elle les rouvris le James hargneux d'à coté d'elle avais laissé place au James adorable qu'elle connaissait. Il lui souris une dernière fois et disparu  
-Bien déjà un soupira Harry avant de voir Sun s'effondre à coté de lui en se tenant les oreilles . Sun qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Harry en s'agenouillant inquiet à coté d'elle  
-Un monstre je suis qu'un monstre  
-Non , non Sun regarde moi dit-il en la forçant à relever sa tête . Tu n'est pas un monstre  
-Alors je suis quoi ? Je ne suis pas une vraie sorcière , ni une vrai moldu  
-Tu est une sorcière Sun , même une sorcière très talentueuse capable de tenir tête à des mangemorts, à Voldemort lui même et pire tout à la famille Weasley-Potter  
La jeune fille laissa alors échapper un petit rire en se détendant légèrement  
-Écoute , tu es une sorcière à l'imagination moldu sans limite , tu n'est pas un monstre Sun, tu es juste toi  
-Et qu'est ce que je suis sensé être  
-Sun Mc-Fly Fergusson sourit doucement Harry

-C'est long soupira Fred en tournant en rond dans le bureau du chef des aurors  
-Je sais soupira Tim mais on ne peut rien faire qu'attendre  
Mais à peine eu-t-il fini sa phrase que Sun rouvrit les yeux d'un coup pour laisser apparaître comme d'habitude son phœnix . La question ne se posait même plus maintenant chez les garçons de savoir pourquoi Sun était un phœnix. La jeune fille avait vécu tant d'épreuves et tel cette majestueuse créature, elle renaissait de ces cendres plus fortes à chaque fois et cette capacité à tout surmonter impressionnais toujours les 2 bien que Sun n'en ait jamais vraiment pris conscience doutant toujours d'elle  
Quelques secondes après les 2 inconscients ouvrir doucement les yeux. Et se relevèrent avec l'aide des 2 maraudeurs  
-Ça va Sun demanda Tim en la soutenant légèrement  
-Je crois oui  
-On devrait t'emmener à l'infirmerie de Poudlard  
-Non , non ça va aller , j'ai juste besoin de repos, je veux juste aller dans mon dortoir  
-Tu es sûr ?  
-Oui oui  
-Très bien alors retournons à Poudlard dis Harry en les emmenant vers la sotie de son bureau

Lorsque les 3 Gryffondor passèrent le portrait de la grosse dame en rentrant dans la salle commune , tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux . Les garçons soutenant toujours un peu la jeune fille pâle  
-Julia ? Dis Fred en regardant sa petite amie assise dans le canapé le plus proche d'eux ignorant parfaitement le murmure autour d'eux . Tu veux bien l'emmener dans son dortoir vu qu'on ne peut pas y aller ?  
-oui pas de soucis confirma la métisse en soutenant sa meilleure amie  
Fred et Tim se retournèrent ensuite vers James qu'il leur fit un signe de tête vers leur dortoir à eux, signe qu'il voulais leurs parler au calme  
-Comment ça à été ? Demanda-t-il après avoir fermé la porte du dortoir  
\- Tu veux bien l'emmener dans son dortoir vu qu'on ne peut pas y aller ?  
-Mais ça va aller ?  
-Normalement oui , Madame Pomefresh lui à donner une potion pour reprendre des forces , ça devrait aller pour ces examens  
-Tant mieux soupira James rassuré

Plus tard dans le nuit Sun se réveilla en sursaut et toute transpirante , ce n'est pas avec ces cauchemars qu'elle allai réussir à reprendre des forces . Mais bon ce n'étais pas étonnant . L'esprit de Voldemort ne comptais pas se laisser détruire sans rien faire  
La jeune fille soupira en se relevant de son lit pour partir vers la fenêtre . Le parc de poudlard était calme illuminé par la pleine lune . Elle se retourna ensuite vers son lit et laissa échapper un autre soupir , elle ne réussirais de toute façon pas à se rendormir . Elle décida donc de descendre dans la salle commune vie à cette heure de la nuit . Elle s'assit dans l'un des canapé et ramena ces jambe vers son buste qu'elle entoura de ces bras avant de poser son menton sur ces genoux . Fixant la décoration rouge et or , elle se mit à réfléchir  
Un peu plus tard dans le dortoir des garçons de 6 éme James continua à tourner dans son lit sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil . Finalement lassé , il se leva passa entre le lit des autres garçons et descendis à la salle commune avant de s'arrêter sur la dernière marche de l'escalier . Quelques se trouvais déjà dans la salle . En plissant les yeux, il reconnu Sun endormis dans un sommeil visiblement agité . Il s'approcha alors doucement pour ne pas la réveiller . Mais en voulant la réveiller il constata qu'elle était gelé malgré la chaleur de cette fin de mois de Mai. Il fini par remonter dans son dortoir pour redescendre avec l'un des fameux pull de Molly avec lequel il la recouvris doucement sans la réveiller . Mais ça ne calma en aucun cas ces cauchemars et il décida de s'asseoir à coté d'elle avant de la prendre dans ces bras comme il l'avais fait l'année dernière quand elle faisais le même genre de cauchemars

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain Sun observa la soleil se lever doucement . Les autres élèves n'allais pas tarder à se lever . Mais elle s'arrêta net en voulant rejoindre son dortoir . Elle se sentais étrangement reposé comme si elle avais enfin passé une nuit paisible. Puis ces yeux se posèrent sur le pull qui la recouvrais . Un pull bien sur reconnaissable de Molly avec un J dessus . Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher elle souris en serrant un peu plus le pull contre elle , ça ne pouvais qu'être que lui , le seul capable de calmer ces cauchemars . Mais son cœur se serra quand même dans sa poitrine . James lui manquais c'était incontestable mais elle ne pouvais tout de même pas débarquer devant lui et faire comme si de rien ne c'était passé . Foutu orgueil de Gryffondor

-Hello, bonjour à tous et bienvenue à la final de cette coup de Quidditch opposant Serdaigle contre Poufsoufle . Final qui annonce la fin de l'année et surtout le départ de nombreux joueurs parmi les Serdaigle qui vont perdre excellents éléments avec notamment Laurent Fary , Alexandre Boot et bien sur ma princesse Dominique Weasley . Oh pitié Dom' rate tes ASPICS et reste avec moi l'année prochaine , je suis sur que notre chère directrice te laisserai rester . Puis on à encore tant de chose à vivre , notre folle histoire d'amour tu y à pensé ? Ok je vais arrêter avant de me faire tuer dit-il en voyant le regard électrique que lui envoyais la rousse . N'empêche que j'adore les filles qui ont du caractère dit-il en lui envoyant un clin d'œil  
-Monsieur Jordan est ce qu'on pourrais enfin commencer ce match ? Soupira Mc Gonagal assise à coté de lui  
-Quoi professeur mes problème de cœur ne vous intéresse vraiment pas ? Vous voulez vraiment que je finisse vieux, triste et seul ?  
-Exactement dit-elle sous le rire de tout le stade maintenant concentrer vous sur le match  
-Bien , le coup d'envois est lancé , Serdaigle s'empare du souaffle et fonce vers le camps de Poufsoufle , vise et ah ... beau stratagème de déconcentration de Londubat ...  
-...Le suspense est à son comble , nous en sommes maintenan de jeux . Mais je crois que le vif d'or viens de faire son apparition, Brice et Basil sont au coude à coude , Brice prend un peu d'avance et l'attrape , avec un score très serré Serdaigle l'emporte hurla le Gryffondor dans le micro  
Toute l'équipe des bleu et gris s'empressa alors d'attraper leur capitaine qui venais de recevoir la coupe de la pars du professeur de vol pour la porter en triomphe . Dominique n'aurais pu être plus heureuse que de quitter Poudlard en ayant fait remporté la coupe à sa maison . Elle était un peu tendu a début d'année lorsque Boot lui avait demandé de prendre sa place en tant que capitaine pour qu'il puisse se concentrer plus sur ces ASPIC importante pour le poste au ministère qu'il convoite pour l'année prochaine alors qu'elle pour continuer dans le Quidditch n'avais pas besoin d'en avoir autant que lui . Mais elle lui avais promis de leur faire remporter la coupe et elle y était arrivé

Le reste de l'année se déroula tranquillement entre l'étude et les examens, personnes n'eus beaucoup de temps libre . Mais heureusement ceux-ci ne dur pas éternellement  
-Les garçons pourquoi on va par là ? On va être en retard pour le banquet de fin d'année et pour la remise des diplômes des 7 éme soupira Rose en suivant les 2 Serpentard  
-Bien sur que non souris Scorpius , on reviendra juste à l'heure , seulement on à un truc à finir avant de partir pour les vacances  
-Oh je vois comprit elle en arrivant devant leur tapisserie

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Dis Albus en sortant le premier du passage

-Al' baisse toi dis précipitamment Scorpius en lui tirant sur le bras tandis qu'un sors lui passa au dessus de la tête

-Repulso hurla Rose pour envoyer l'homme qui les avait visé voler un peu plus loin dans le mur. C'est la guerre répondis celle-ci à la question qu'avais posé son cousin juste avant

-On dois trouver nos parents dis Scorpius en avançant précipitamment dans le couloir avant de stopper le petit groupe alors qu'un sortilège passa non loin d'eux. assommant un élève de Serdaigle

-Malfoy retentis la voix de l'homme habiller tout en noir qui avais tiré le sors . Bouge toi on à besoin de tout les hommes

-Va te faire foutre je ferrais pas les mêmes erreurs que mon père dis Scorpius d'un regard de feu en envoyant l'homme valsé plus loin . On y va confirma Albus alors que Rose était resté planté là à observer l'homme . Ils avancèrent ainsi dans les couloirs se battants contres quelques mangemort de façon rapide , ils n'étaient pas dupe , ce n'était pas des élèves de quatrième qui allaient les battre d'autant plus qu'ils étaient les personnes les plus jeunes présente sur le champs de bataille

-Albus , il y à ton père dis Rose en montrant quelqu'un courir dans la foule

-Je dois le suivre dit-il en regardant Scorpius

-Je sais Rose va avec, tes parents ne doivent pas être loin . Moi je dois retrouver mon père

-Sois prudent dis Albus , on sais que nos parents on survécu mais rien n'est moins sur pour nous

-Je sais , je ferrais gaffe confirma Scorpius . Allez y vite

-Ne meurt pas dis Rose en le serrant rapidement contre elle les larmes aux yeux

-C'est promis dit-il d'un faible sourire avant de disparaître dans la foule

-Viens Rose dis Albus en la tirant par le bras à sa suite . Ils retrouvérent ainsi Harry qui se précipitas vers Hermione et Ron

-Mais où diable étiez-vous passés ? demanda Harry.

-Dans la Chambre des Secrets, répondit Ron.

-La Chambre… quoi ? s'écria Harry en s'arrêtant devant eux d'un pas vacillant.

-C'est Ron qui a eu l'idée, lui tout seul ! assura Hermione, le souffle court. Absolument génial, non ? Nous étions restés là après ton départ et j'ai dit à Ron : « Même si nous trouvons l'autre Horcruxe, comment allons-nous faire pour nous en débarrasser ? » On n'avait toujours pas réussi à détruire la coupe ! Alors, il a pensé à ça ! Le Basilic !

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Le moyen d'anéantir les Horcruxes, dit simplement Ron. Harry baissa les yeux vers les objets que Ron et Hermione tenaient dans leurs bras : de grands crochets recourbés, arrachés au squelette d'un Basilic mort.

-Mais comment y êtes-vous entrés ? s'étonnat-il, regardant successivement les crochets, puis Ron. Il faut parler le Fourchelang !

-Il l'a parlé ! murmura Hermione. Montre-lui, Ron ! Ron produisit un horrible sifflement étranglé.

Tu avais fait la même chose pour ouvrir le médaillon, dit-il à Harry sur un ton d'excuse. J'ai dû m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois mais… il haussa les épaules d'un air modeste – on a fini par y arriver.

-Il a été fabuleux ! dit Hermione. Fabuleux !

-Alors…, balbutia Harry qui s'efforçait de suivre le fil des événements. Alors…

-Alors, nous avons un Horcruxe de moins, acheva Ron. Il sortit de son blouson les restes tordus de la coupe de Poufsouffle.

-C'est Hermione qui l'a transpercée. J'ai pensé qu'elle devait le faire. Elle n'avait pas encore eu ce plaisir.

-Un génie ! s'écria Harry.

-Ce n'était pas grand-chose, affirma Ron, qui paraissait toutefois très content de lui. Et toi, quelles nouvelles ? Pendant qu'il leur racontait ce qui s'était passé, une explosion retentit au-dessus de leur tête. Tous trois levèrent les yeux vers la poussière qui tombait du plafond et ils entendirent un hurlement lointain.

-Je sais à quoi ressemble le diadème et je sais où il est, dit précipitamment Harry. Il l'a caché à l'endroit où j'ai rangé mon vieux livre de potions, là où tout le monde a entreposé des tas de choses au cours des siècles. Il pensait avoir été le seul à le découvrir. Venez. Alors que les murs recommençaient à trembler, il emmena les deux autres jusqu'à l'entrée secrète et descendit avec eux l'escalier qui menait à la Salle sur Demande. Il n'y avait plus que trois personnes présentes : Ginny, Tonks et une sorcière âgée coiffée d'un chapeau mangé aux mites

-Ah, Potter, lança-t-elle d'un ton cassant, comme s'il l'avait fait attendre. Peut-être allez-vous pouvoir nous dire ce qui se passe ?

-Tout le monde va bien ? demandèrent Ginny et Tonks d'une même voix.

-D'après ce qu'on sait, oui, répondit Harry. Y a-t-il encore des gens dans le passage de La Tête de Sanglier ? Il savait que la Salle sur Demande ne pourrait se transformer tant qu'elle était utilisée par d'autres personnes.

-J'ai été la dernière à l'emprunter, déclara Mrs Londubat. J'en ai condamné l'entrée. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit prudent de la laisser ouverte maintenant qu'Abelforth a quitté son pub. Avez-vous vu mon petit-fils ?

-Il est en train de se battre, dit Harry.

-Naturellement, répliqua fièrement la vieille dame. Excusez-moi, mais il faut que j'aille l'aider. Avec une rapidité surprenante, elle trottina vers les marches de pierre. Harry regarda Tonks.

-Je croyais que vous étiez chez votre mère avec Teddy ?

-Je ne supportais plus de ne pas savoir ce qui se passe. – Tonks paraissait angoissée –, ma mère s'occupera de lui. Tu as vu Remus ?

-Il devait sortir dans le parc à la tête d'un groupe de combattants. Sans ajouter un mot, Tonks se précipita hors de la salle.

-Ginny, dit Harry, je suis désolé mais toi aussi, il faut que tu t'en ailles. Juste un instant. Ensuite, tu pourras revenir. Ginny parut enchantée de quitter son sanctuaire. — Ensuite, tu pourras revenir, répéta-t-il tandis qu'elle montait les marches en courant, derrière Tonks. Il faut que tu reviennes !

-Attends un peu, s'exclama brusquement Ron. On a oublié quelqu'un !

-Qui ? s'étonna Hermione.

-Les elfes de maison. Ils doivent tous être dans les cuisines, non ?

-Tu veux dire que nous devrions les envoyer au combat ? demanda Harry.

-Non, répondit Ron avec gravité. Je veux dire que nous devrions les évacuer, eux aussi. Nous ne voulons pas de nouveaux Dobby, n'est-ce pas ? Nous ne pouvons leur donner l'ordre de mourir pour nous…

Il y eut un grand fracas lorsque les crochets de Basilic tombèrent en cascade des bras d'Hermione. Se ruant sur Ron, elle lui passa les bras autour du cou et l'embrassa en plein sur la bouche. À son tour, Ron lâcha les crochets et le balai qu'il tenait entre les mains et lui rendit son baiser avec tant de fougue qu'il la souleva de terre. Faisant presque éclater Rose de rire tandis qu'elle souriait attendris

-C'est vraiment le moment ? interrogea Harry d'une voix timide. Voyant que sa question n'avait d'autre effet que de resserrer l'étreinte de Ron et d'Hermione qui se balançaient sur place en s'embrassant, il haussa le ton . Hé ! Il y a une guerre en cours ! Ils s'écartèrent un peu l'un de l'autre tout en restant enlacés.

-Je sais, mon vieux, répliqua Ron qui avait l'air d'avoir reçu un Cognard sur l'occiput, mais justement : c'est maintenant ou jamais, tu ne crois pas ?

-La question n'est pas là. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait avec l'Horcruxe ? s'écria Harry. Si vous pouviez vous retenir juste un peu… le temps qu'on retrouve le diadème ?

-Oui… d'accord… désolé…, répondit Ron.

Hermione et lui ramassèrent les crochets. Ils avaient tous deux le teint d'un rose soutenu. Lorsqu'ils retournèrent dans le couloir, en haut des marches, la situation s'était gravement détériorée dans le château au cours des quelques minutes qu'ils avaient passées dans la Salle sur Demande . Ginny un peu plus loin lança un maléfice qui atteignit de plein fouet un groupe de combattants, au-dessous d'eux.

-Bravo, fillette ! gronda une silhouette qui courait dans leur direction à travers un nuage de poussière ressemblant beaucoup à Albus Dumbledore, à la tête d'un groupe d'élèves, ses cheveux gris voletant derrière lui. Ils vont peut-être réussir à ouvrir une brèche dans le rempart nord. Ils ont amené leurs propres géants !

-Vous avez vu Remus ? lui cria Tonks.

-Il se battait avec Dolohov, lui lança l'homme. Pas revu depuis.

-Tonks, dit Ginny. Tonks, je suis sûre que tout va bien pour lui… Mais Tonks s'était précipitée dans la poussière, sur les talons de l'homme, Ginny, impuissante, se tourna vers Harry, Ron et Hermione. - Ils s'en sortiront à merveille, assura Harry. Ginny, nous allons revenir dans un petit moment, pour l'instant reste à l'écart, mets-toi à l'abri… Venez ! ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Ron et d'Hermione. Ils retournèrent en courant vers le pan de mur derrière lequel la Salle sur Demande attendait les exigences de son prochain visiteur.

La porte se matérialisa à leur troisième passage. Dès qu'ils l'eurent franchie et refermée derrière eux

-Génial et on fait quoi maintenant ? Pesta Albus face au mur

-On attend répondis une voix dans son dos

-Scorpius ? Dis Rose en tournant précipitamment sur elle même

-Mon père est là dedans aussi dit-il simplement comme si c'était normal

-Merci lui dis Rose en le serrant contre elle

-Pourquoi ? S'étonna-t-elle

-Pour avoir tenu ta promesse dit-elle en se décollant

-Hé je vous laisserai pas tomber comme ça, vous aller devoir me supporter encore un moment dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie

-Portégo hurla Albus en voyant un sors voler vers eux

-C'était qui ? Demanda Rose en observant partout baguette levé

-C'était jute un sors perdu répondis son cousin . Mais on devrais rester sur nos garde

Quelque instants plus tard la salle se rouvris brusquement les obligeant à se cacher et des flammes en sortir ainsi que 2 balais à une vitesse impressionnante . Harry soutenant Drago le teint encore plu pâle que d'habitude et Hermine et Ron ayant sauvé Goyle. Ils finirent par se poser et laissèrent tomber les 2 Serpentard au sol

-Cr… Crabbe, balbutia Drago dès qu'il put à nouveau parler. Cr… Crabbe…

-Il est mort, répondit sèchement Ron. Il y eut un silence. Pendant quelques instants, on n'entendit plus que les quintes de toux et les halètements. Puis une série de détonations assourdissantes secouèrent le château et des silhouettes transparentes montées à cheval filèrent au galop, leurs têtes, qu'elles tenaient sous le bras, poussant des cris sanguinaires. Harry se releva, vacillant sur ses pieds au passage des cavaliers sans tête, et regarda de tous côtés : la bataille continuait de faire rage . On entendait à présent d'autres cris que ceux des fantômes qui battaient en retraite.

-Où est Ginny ? Lança brusquement Harry . Elle était ici. Elle devait revenir dans la Salle sur Demande.

-Tu crois que la salle fonctionnera encore après l'incendie ? demanda Ron. Lui aussi se remit debout. Il se massa la poitrine et regarda à droite et à gauche.

-Tu veux qu'on se sépare et qu'on aille voir…

-Non, trancha Hermione qui se relevait à son tour. Malfoy et Goyle étaient restés étalés par terre, impuissants. Ils n'avaient plus de baguette, ni l'un, ni l'autre.

-Restons ensemble. Allons-y… Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as sur le bras ?

-Quoi ? Ah, oui… Il ôta le diadème de son poignet et le leva devant lui. Il était encore chaud, noirci de suie, mais en le regardant de près, il parvint à déchiffrer les mots minuscules qui y étaient gravés : « Tout homme s'enrichit quand abonde l'esprit. » Un liquide semblable à du sang semblait suinter du diadème. Soudain, Harry sentit l'objet vibrer avec violence, puis il se brisa entre ses mains.

-Ce devait être un Feudeymon ! gémit Hermione, les yeux fixés sur les morceaux du diadème.

-Pardon ?

-Le Feudeymon – le feu ensorcelé –, c'est l'une des substances qui détruisent les Horcruxes mais jamais, jamais je n'aurais osé m'en servir, c'est tellement dangereux. Comment Crabbe savait-il… ?

-Ce sont les Carrow qui ont dû lui apprendre, déclara Harry d'un air sinistre.

-Dommage qu'il ne les ait pas écoutés quand ils ont expliqué comment l'arrêter, dit Ron. Tout comme Hermione, il avait les cheveux roussis et le visage noir de suie.

-S'il n'avait pas essayé de nous tuer, je regretterais vraiment sa mort.

-Mais tu ne te rends pas compte ? murmura Hermione. Cela signifie que si nous parvenions à amener le serpent…

Elle s'interrompit lorsque des cris, des hurlements et les bruits caractéristiques de combats singuliers emplirent soudain le couloir. Fred et Percy venaient d'apparaître, reculant vers eux, tous deux aux prises avec des hommes masqués et encapuchonnés. Harry, Ron et Hermione se précipitèrent à leur rescousse. Des jets de lumière jaillirent dans toutes les directions et l'homme qui affrontait Percy se hâta de battre en retraite. Son capuchon glissa alors de sa tête et ils virent un front bombé, des cheveux noirs parsemés d'argent…

-Bonjour, monsieur le ministre ! s'écria Percy. Il lança un maléfice droit sur Thicknesse qui lâcha sa baguette et crispa les mains sur sa poitrine, visiblement très mal en point.

-Vous ai-je informé de ma démission ?

-Ma parole, Perce, c'est de l'humour ! s'exclama Fred tandis que le Mangemort qu'il combattait s'effondrait sous le choc de trois sortilèges de Stupéfixion simultanés. Thicknesse était tombé par terre et de minuscules piquants jaillissaient sur toute la surface de son corps. Il semblait se transformer en une sorte d'oursin. Fred regarda Percy d'un air réjoui.

-Tu as vraiment fait de l'humour, Perce… Je crois que je ne t'avais plus entendu dire quelque chose de drôle depuis que tu…

L'atmosphère sembla alors exploser. Ils étaient tous regroupés, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred et Percy, les deux Mangemorts à leurs pieds, l'un stupéfixé, l'autre métamorphosé. Et ce fut en cet instant précis où le danger paraissait momentanément écarté que le monde éclata en morceaux. Le trio vit tous s'éffrondre sur eux sans rien pouvoir faire

Quand tout redevin calme , ils virent Harry se relever doucement , Hermione se débattait parmi les gravats pour se remettre debout. Sur le sol, trois jeunes hommes aux cheveux roux étaient serrés les uns contre les autres, à l'endroit où l'explosion avait défoncé le mur. Harry saisit la main d'Hermione tandis qu'ils titubaient et trébuchaient sur les pierres et les débris de bois.

-Non… non… non ! hurla quelqu'un. Non ! Fred ! Non ! Percy secouait son frère, Ron agenouillé à côté d'eux, mais les yeux de Fred regardaient sans voir, le fantôme de son dernier rire toujours gravé sur son visage.

-Nan pas ça , tout mais pas ça dis Rose en éclatant en pleur dans les bras de son cousin qui avais lui aussi les larmes aux yeux

-Rose dis doucement Scorpius pour essayer de la calmer . Tu savais que ça arriverais

-Mais pourquoi ça aurais pu on aurais pu l'en empêcher . C'est injuste Ces mangemorts sont des ordures dit-elle entre plusieurs sanglots

-Je sais ... je suis désolé dit-il en lui frottant maladroitement le dos tandis qu'Albus lui envoya un regard de remerciement

Mais avant qu'il n'aient pu faire quoi que ce sois d'autres le décors autour d'eux tournas

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Rose en essayant de se calmer un peu

-On dirais que la guerre est fini

-Ça m'étonnerais dis Scorpius les sourcils froncés , c'est beaucoup trop calme . Voldemort dois préparer quelques choses . Venez on devrais aller voir ou sont tout les gens dit-il en avançant doucement parmi les gravier . Le château était tellement décomposé , il ne comprenais pas comment il avis pu redevenir normal des années plus tard pour eux . Finalement , ils trouvèrent quelques personne dans un couloir

Puis ils entrèrent dans la grande salle et se fut le choc . Des centaines de corps s'entreposait avec es blessé et Albus reconnu avec rage et tristesse parmi les mort Remus et Nymphodora Lupin laissant derrière eux le jeune Teddy . Un peu plus loin se trouvais également le corps de Severus Rogue ouvert à la gorge avec des traces de morsure . Mais Rose ne pu retenir ces lames plus longtemps en voyant son oncle George hurler à l'agonie prés du corps dans son jumeaux alors que Molly était littéralement effondré sur son fils à coté d'Arthur qui tentais tant bien que mal d'essayer de paraître fort

-Ils reviennent hurla soudain une voix dans la pièce .

La peur s'empara alors directement de la salle et tout le monde se leva pour se diriger dehors . La troupe de mangemort avançais doucement vers eux Voldemort les devançant . Et le trio reconnu aussi parmi eux Hagrid tenant quelqu'un dans ces bras

-Harry Potter est mort retentis l'horrible voix de Voldemort dans le blanc oppressant qui s'était installé

-Non !

\- Non !

-Harry ! HARRY ! Les voix de Ron, d'Hermione et de Ginny étaient pires que celle de McGonagall. La foule des survivants prit le relais, hurlant, vociférant des injures à l'adresse des Mangemorts jusqu'à ce que…

-TAISEZ-VOUS ! s'exclama Voldemort. Il y eut un bang !, un éclair de lumière brillante et ils furent réduits par la force au silence. C'est fini. Pose-le par terre, Hagrid, à mes pieds, c'est là qu'est sa place ! Vous voyez ? continua Voldemort. Harry Potter est mort ! Comprenez-vous maintenant, vous qui vous êtes bercés d'illusions ? Il n'était rien, n'a jamais rien été, qu'un jeune garçon qui voulait voir les autres se sacrifier pour lui !

-Il vous a battu ! s'écria Ron. Le sortilège fut brisé et les défenseurs de Poudlard se remirent à hurler, à vociférer jusqu'à ce qu'un deuxième bang ! plus puissant que le premier étouffe à nouveau leurs voix.

-Il a été tué en tentant de s'enfuir subrepticement dans le parc du château, reprit Voldemort – on sentait dans sa voix qu'il se délectait de son mensonge –, il a été tué en essayant de sauver sa propre vie. Mais Voldemort s'interrompit. Neville sortis de la foule pour foncer sur lui . Mai Voldemort le désarma rapidement avant de le torturer Voldemort lui jeta la baguette et éclata de rire.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il de sa voix douce semblable a un sifflement de serpent. Qui s'est porté volontaire pour montrer à quel sort doivent s'attendre ceux qui poursuivent le combat lorsque la bataille est perdue ?

Bellatrix eut un rire ravi.

-C'est Neville Londubat, Maître ! Le garçon qui a causé tant d'ennuis aux Carrow ! Le fils des Aurors, vous vous souvenez ?

-Ah, oui, je me souviens, dit Voldemort en regardant Neville. Celui-ci s'efforçait de se relever, sans baguette, sans protection, dans le no man's land qui séparait les Mangemorts et les survivants de Poudlard.

-Mais tu es un Sang-Pur, n'est-ce pas, mon garçon, toi qui es si courageux ? demanda Voldemort à Neville qui lui faisait face en serrant ses poings vides.

-Et alors ? répliqua Neville d'une voix sonore.

-Tu as montré du caractère et de la bravoure et tu es issu d'une noble lignée. Tu feras un précieux Mangemort. Nous avons besoin de gens comme toi, Neville Londubat.

-Je me rallierai à vous quand il gèlera en enfer ! répondit Neville. L'armée de Dumbledore ! s'écria-t-il.

En réponse, des acclamations s'élevèrent de la foule que les sortilèges de Mutisme de Voldemort n'arrivaient pas à faire taire.

-Très bien, dit Voldemort. Harry sentit dans le ton velouté de sa voix un plus grand danger que dans ses plus puissants maléfices. Si tel est ton choix, Londubat, nous allons revenir au plan d'origine. Ce sera sur ta tête, dit-il à mi-voix, que ça se passera.

Voldemort brandis sa baguette. Quelques secondes plus tard, surgissant de l'une des fenêtres fracassées du château, quelque chose qui avait l'air d'un oiseau difforme vola dans la demiobscurité et atterrit dans la main de Voldemort. Le tenant par son extrémité pointue, il secoua l'objet moisi qui se déplia et pendit au bout de ses doigts, vide et effiloché : le Choixpeau magique.

-Il n'y aura plus de Répartition au collège Poudlard, annonça Voldemort. Il n'y aura plus de maisons. L'emblème, le blason et les couleurs de mon noble ancêtre, Salazar Serpentard, suffiront à chacun, n'est-ce pas, Neville Londubat ? Il pointa sa baguette sur Neville qui se raidit, immobile, puis il lui enfonça le chapeau sur la tête jusqu'au-dessous des yeux. Des mouvements agitèrent la foule rassemblée devant le château et, d'un même geste, les Mangemorts levèrent leurs baguettes, tenant en respect les combattants de Poudlard.

-Neville va maintenant nous montrer ce qui arrive aux gens suffisamment sots pour s'opposer à moi, dit Voldemort. Et d'un coup de baguette, il mit le feu au Choixpeau magique. Dans l'aube naissante, des hurlements déchirèrent l'atmosphère. Neville était en flammes, incapable de bouger, Beaucoup de choses se produisirent alors en même temps. Ils entendirent au loin un grand tumulte, en provenance du mur d'enceinte de l'école. À en juger par le bruit, des centaines de personnes escaladaient les murailles qu'on ne pouvait voir d'ici, et se précipitaient vers le château en lançant des cris de guerre. Au même moment, Graup, de sa démarche pesante, apparut au coin du château et hurla :

-HAGGER ! Les rugissements des géants de Voldemort lui répondirent. Ils coururent vers Graup comme des éléphants, en faisant trembler la terre. Puis des bruits de sabots et des claquements d'arcs résonnèrent et des flèches s'abattirent soudain parmi les Mangemorts qui rompirent les rangs, poussant des cris de surprise. Harry sortit la cape d'invisibilité de sous sa robe de sorcier, la déploya sur lui et se leva d'un bond, au moment où Neville parvenait lui aussi à bouger. D'un mouvement rapide, fluide, Neville s'était libéré du maléfice du Saucisson qui l'avait paralysé. Le Choixpeau enflammé tomba de sa tête et il tira de ses profondeurs un objet argenté, avec une poignée incrustée de rubis étincelants… La lame aux éclats d'argent fendit l'air, mais son sifflement fut inaudible dans le vacarme que produisaient les hurlements des nouveaux venus, le fracas des géants qui s'affrontaient, le martèlement de sabots des centaures, et pourtant il sembla que tous les regards se tournaient vers elle. D'un coup unique, Neville trancha la tête du grand serpent. Elle tournoya haut dans les airs, luisant dans la lumière que déversait le hall d'entrée. La bouche de Voldemort s'ouvrit dans un cri de fureur que personne ne put entendre et le corps du serpent s'abattit lourdement à ses pieds… Caché sous la cape d'invisibilité, Harry jeta un charme du Bouclier entre Neville et Voldemort avant que ce dernier ait eu le temps de lever sa baguette. Puis, dominant les hurlements, les rugissements, le tonnerre des géants qui se battaient en piétinant le sol, le cri de Hagrid retentit plus fort que tout le reste :

-HARRY ! beugla-t-il. HARRY… OÙ EST HARRY ? Il régnait un chaos total. Les centaures qui chargeaient dispersaient les Mangemorts, tout le monde fuyait les pieds monstrueux des géants et les renforts venus d'on ne savait où approchaient dans un grondement d'orage. des créatures ailées volais autour des têtes des géants de Voldemort, des Sombrals et Buck l'hippogriffe leur donnaient des coups de griffes dans les yeux pendant que Graup les rouait de coups. À présent, les sorciers défenseurs de Poudlard, tout comme les Mangemorts, avaient dû se replier dans le château. Harry lançait maléfices et sortilèges à tous les Mangemorts passant à sa portée. Ils s'effondraient sans savoir qui ou quoi les avait frappés, et leurs corps étaient piétinés par la foule qui battait en retraite. Charlie arriva aussi avec plein de résistant du chemin de traverse et ils commencèrent ainsi à gagner du terrain . Bien sur le moment le plus impressionnant fut le combat final de Harry et Voldemort et Albus le regard plein de fierté observant le corps de se monstre s'évaporer grâce à son père . Mais à peine-eu-t-il fini que tout tourna à nouveau et ils se retrouvèrent tout les 3 dans leur salle

-Tout est fini n'est ce pas ? Demanda Scorpius une fois revenu à leur époque

-Et je n'en suis pas mécontante approuva Rose

-Alors t'as trouvé la raison de notre passage dans le passée finalement ?

-Non dis la rousse en haussant les épaules . Mais je pense que c'est encore l'un des grand mystère de Poudlard auquel personne n'as de réponse

-Les gars dis Albus en regardant derrière eux . La tapisserie à disparu

-Peut être qu'elle n'avais jamais existé au fond dis Rose philosophiquement

-Comment ça ?

-Vous l'aviez déjà remarqué avant vous ? Moi non plus et personne en semble la voir à part nous . Ce sera à jamais notre truc dit-elle simplement en se dirigeant vers la grande salle pour leur dernier repas de l'année


	30. Chapter 30 pardon

-Sunny t'es sur que tu ne veux pas venir travailler à la boutique au mois d'août ?  
-Non, James sera là et je ne peux pas lui demander de ne pas venir. C'est pas grave, je passerais mon été chez moi pour une fois  
-Mon père va me tuer si je n'arrive pas à te ramener , t'es sa meilleure vendeuse STP  
-Désolé Freddy si tu veux je parlerais moi même à ton père mais je ne peux pas venir, c'est trop dur pour moi  
-Et tu crois que ce sera pas dur pour nous ? Tout un été sans te voir ? Demanda Tim en faisant la moue  
-Je passerais vous voir pendant le mois de juillet c'est promis sourit-elle alors qu'il arrivais prés du Poudlard expresse  
Non loin de là James attendais seul, sa valise à coté de lui  
-Allez le rejoindre dis Sun, je ne vais pas vous accaparé tout le temps  
-Tu es sur ?  
-Bien sur sourit-elle en serrant Tim contre elle suivis de Fred . Bonne vacances dit-elle avec un petit sourire  
-Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas que je reste avec toi ? Demanda Julia étant resté seule avec elle  
-Nan , je suis sur que Fred à envie de profiter de sa petite amie puis Roxanne m'as proposé de passer le trajet avec eux . Ça va aller ne t'en fait pas  
-Bon dis la métisse peu convaincu mais je veux te voir chez moi le 15 juillet  
-C'est promis souris la brune en serrant sa nouvelle meilleure amie contre elle  
Puis elle montas dans le train à la recherche des 3 éme années  
Le trajet ce passa plutôt calmement et l'excitation de tous pour les vacances se faisais ressentir . Enfin le train s'arrêta sur le voie 9 3/4 et chacun en descendis  
-Attend là dis Scorpius en suivant Albus sur le quai j'ai du mal à comprendre vous vous êtes séparé non ?  
-ouai  
-Alors pourquoi elle viens de se jeter à ton cou pour t'embrasser ? Demanda Rose perplexe. Ce n'est pas vraiment l'habitude que 2 personnes séparé doivent avoir  
-Je sais souris son cousin  
-Est ce que ça te dérangerais de nous expliquer la situation ? Soupira Scorpius  
-Oh , elle ne voulais pas qu'on se quitte fâche alors elle est venu s'excuser après le repas et là elle me souhaitais bonne vacance  
-Il n'y à que moi qui trouve ça tordu ? Demanda Scorpius tout bas à l'adresse de Rose  
-Oh non je te rassure dis la rousse en levant les yeux au ciel  
-Ouai bon je vais éviter de me prendre la tête avec ça Albus est un personnage beaucoup trop complexe pour moi . Bon et bien bonne vacance sourit-il à son adresse avant de rejoindre ces parents qui l'attendais un peu plus loin  
-Bonne vacance lui souris Rose en faisant de même

Peu à peu les petits groupe de sorciers quittais le quai et chacun rentra chez soi .  
Le lendemain, Sun boucla sa valise et descendis en bas ou un calme plat régnait . Jade était assise devant la télé et s'ennuyait à mourir au point de changer toute les 2 secondes de chaîne  
-Ou sont maman et Meredith ? Demanda-t-elle à sa petite sœur  
-Partis faire des courses et toi tu vas aussi partir me laissant seule soupira-t-elle . Tu vois tes amis toute l'année pourquoi tu dois encore les voir en vacance .  
-Enfaîte je ... mais elle se retint de continuer sa phrase . Elle voulais encore lui trouver une excuses afin de se rendre en Belgique sans ce faire repérer mais les yeux vert de sa sœur l'en dissuadèrent . Elle sentais bien que quelque chose clochais depuis l'année dernière et Sun lui mentais pour la protéger mais la protégeais t'elle vraiment en lui cachant l'affreuse vérité sur sa naissance ? Jade avait 15 ans maintenant et elle était en âge de comprendre la vérité aussi blessante soit elle . Bien sûr ça aurai plutôt été à sa mère de lui dire mais elle pouvait attendre encore longtemps et Sun se mit à la place de sa sœur . Elle aussi n'aurais pas supporter qu'on lui cache quelques chose . Alors elle posa doucement sa valise au sol . Pris une grande inspiration et lâcha :  
-Jade il faut qu'on parle  
La scannant du regard , la cadette l'observa s'asseoir à coté d'elle dans le canapé avant d'éteindre la télé d'un coup de baguette ce qui fit sourire la châtain . Si leur mère apprenais que Sun utilisais la magie dans la maison, elle se serais fait remonte les bretelles . Mais son sourire s'effaça bien vite quand elle vit l'air grave sur le visage de sa sœur  
Et après quelques secondes d'hésitation Sun se lança . Elle lui expliqua tout . L'attaque de Voldemort dans son esprit , celle de la mangemort , les souvenirs dans la penssine , sa naissance, la famille Fergusson ...  
Quand elle eu fini, un calme pesant régnais dans la maison  
-Donc papa n'est pas mon père ?  
-Je suis désolé dis Sun en attrapant doucement sa main dans la sienne  
-Et mon vrai père ? Qui c'est ? Est ce qu'il sais que j'existe ?  
-Non soupira Sun . Maman n'as plus jamais voulu entendre parler de lui après ça  
-C'est horrible soupira la plus jeune . Papa à du me détester toute sa vie  
-Bien sur que non . Crois moi, j'ai vu toute sa vie défiler devant mes yeux et si il y à bien une chose que je suis sur c'est qu'il nous aimais toutes les 3 autant . Quoi qu'il arrive, on restera ces filles  
-Et sa famille elle est comment ?  
-Elle est vraiment bien . Son père est un peu trop porté sur le sang 100% sorcier à mon goût. Son frère lui ressemble beaucoup c'est dingue . Sa femme est adorable et leur fils est le meilleur musicien que j'ai jamais vu . Il est vraiment très doué  
-Tu crois qu'un jour je pourrais les rencontrer moi aussi ?  
-Pourquoi pas , je pourrais organiser ça, mais il faudra travailler beaucoup la tête de mule qui me sers de grand père . Mais les autres serais très heureux de vous rencontrer j'en suis sûr  
-Merci de m'avoir dis la vérité . Ce n'étais pas à toi de le faire  
-Je sais, mais je pense que le mieux à faire est que tu ais une discutions sérieuse avec maman . Elle seule pourras t'apporter les réponses que tu cherche  
-Je sais, même si pour le moment j'ai pas vraiment envie de lui parler  
-Je sais mais ça passera . Malgré toutes les erreurs qu'elle à pu faire, elle reste notre mère. Et toi tu restera ma petite sœur sourit-elle en la serrant contre elle  
-Merci Sun  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Pour être toi souris simplement Jade, toi qui me comprend mieux que personne  
-Hé personne ne nous sépareras hein ne l'oublie pas . Bon je vais devoir y aller dit-elle en regardant l'horloge avant de se diriger vers la cheminé  
-Remet leur mon bonjour déclara Jade alors qu'elle attrapa une poignée de poudre de cheminette  
-Je n'y manquerais pas souris la Gryffondor en lança la poignée à ces pied en criant « Manoir Fergusson »  
-T'es en retard dis une voix moqueuse alors qu'elle réapparu dans une autre cheminé  
-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué souris Sun en serrant Marc contre elle

Le soir même dans le Manoir Fergusson Vinciane adossé prés de la fenêtre plissa les yeux en observant l'oiseau voler au dessus du Manoir  
-Tu ne viens pas te coucher ? Demanda François en entourant sa taille de ces bras  
-Si, je me demandais juste quel genre de rapace s'était dit-elle en continuant de suivre l'oiseau des yeux  
-Aucune idée lui répondis son mari mais il magnifique dit-il en suivant son regard  
Mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir remarqué l'étrange oiseau car à la fenêtre d'à coté Marc souris avant de descendre rapidement en bas afin de rejoindre le parc du Manoir . Debout dans l'herbe, il souris en fixant l'oiseau de couleurs dorés tracé des cercles non loin de lui avant de monter en piquet . Mais il écarquilla les yeux en le voyant prendre feu avant de revenir à sa forme normal comme si de rien était . Mais semblant l'avoir aperçu, le phœnix le rejoint avant de reprendre la forme humaine de Sun  
-Alors ça c'est la chose la plus magnifique que j'ai jamais vu  
-Merci rigola Sun  
-Comment tu fait pour t'enflammer et revenir normalement après ?  
-Aucune idée dit-elle gêné en voyant la fierté dans les yeux de son cousin . J'en ressens juste le besoin quand je ne vais pas bien, c'est comme si je reprenais tout depuis le début alors que finalement rien ne change soupira-t-elle  
-Qu'est ce qui devrais changer hein ? T'es pas contente d'être revenu ici ?  
-C'est pas par rapport à vous je te rassure dit-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Mais on devrais rentrer avant que tes parents ne remarque notre absence  
-Bah on à qu'a le dire que j'étais venu t'observer prendre feu  
-Oh ben oui rien de plus normal dit-elle en éclatant de rire tout en rejoignant le Manoir

Le lendemain chez les Potter, Ginny attrapa sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte  
-Harry je vais sur le chemin de traverse avec Albus . Lily quand à toi n'oublie pas de faire tes devoirs  
-Ouai ça va je vais les faire soupira la rousse assise dans le canapé  
La mère leva les yeux au ciel dû au ton insolent de sa fille et attrapa le bras de son fils avant de transplaner  
-Lily dis son père en relevant les yeux de son travail . Tu veux bien aller faire ce que ta mère t'as demandé ?  
-C'est bon tu ne va pas commencer à me prendre la tête toi aussi soupira-t-elle  
-Hé jeune fille j'aimerais bien que tu arrête avec ce ton insolent  
-Et moi j'aimerais bien que vous arrêtiez de me prendre la tête dit-elle en se levant du canapé afin de se diriger vers la porte mais elle fut arrêté dans son élan par James qui arriva à ce moment là  
-Et dis donc la tigresse, on fait encore sa petite crise d'ado ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton moqueur  
-Toi ne viens pas me chercher d'accord parce que c'est de ta faute si j'en suis là  
-De ma faute ?  
-Bien sûr . Personne n'arrive à me comprendre ici . La seule qui y arrivais c'était celle que je considère comme ma grande sœur mais à cause de toi je ne la reverrais plus pendant 2 mois je te déteste hurla-t-elle en le poussant pour monter les escaliers et un bruit de porte qui claque fit sursauter les 2 garçons en bas  
-Sun lui manque beaucoup tu sais dis Harry calmement  
-Mais moi aussi hurla James en se retournant vers son père . Pourquoi personne n'arrive à comprendre ça ? Ma meilleure amie me manque et je ne sais pas quoi faire parce que je suis un abruti qui a tout gâché  
-Je ne pense pas, tu manque aussi beaucoup à Sun tu sais mais il faudra bien un jour que l'un de vous 2 mette sa fierté de coté afin de faire le premier pas  
-Et c'est à moi de le faire n'est ce pas ?  
-C'est toi qui t'en est pris à elle pas l'inverse. Mais pour le moment je crois que tu devrais parler avec ta sœur  
-Nan j'ai une meilleur idée dit-il en partant en courant dans sa chambre

-Maîtresse Sun du courrier est arrivé pour vous dit le petit elfe de maison en se dirigeant vers la brune  
-Oh merci Fergusse dit celle-ci d'un ton très poli en attrapant la lettre  
Elle retourna le courrier dans sa main et sortis sa baguette prête à détruire la lettre en voyant le nom de James dessus . Mais une phrase en rouge attira son attention juste en dessous  
« ne détruit pas la lettre s'il te plaît Lily à besoin de toi »  
En fronçant les sourcils elle se décida finalement à l'ouvrir

« Salut Sun  
Je sais que tu ne veux pas me parler et j'espère de tout cœur que tu as quand même ouvert cette lettre . C'est pour Lily que je te contact elle à vraiment besoin de te voir, elle n'est pas bien en ce moment . Si tu est d'accord j'aimerais vous faire vous parler par cheminée vers 16h » 

Elle regarda l'horloge non loin d'elle . Il était 15h58 . En soupirant elle se leva et rejoint le bureau de son grand père  
-Entré retentis la voix de celui-ci à l'intérieur  
-Excuse moi de te déranger pendant que tu travail mais est-ce que je pourrais utiliser l'une des cheminée pour communiquer avec quelqu'un ?  
-Oui oui , tu peux prendre celle du petit salon dit-il en faisant un geste évasif de la main sans lever les yeux de son dossier  
-Merci sourit-elle en repartant directement vers la pièce indiqué  
Déjà 16h01, elle lança la poudre avant de plonger son visage dans la cheminée . De l'autre coté James assis dans le canapé se leva d'un bond  
-Tu es venu ?  
-Bien sûr, j'allais pas laisser tomber Lily à cause des erreurs que tu à faites  
-Oui je m'en doutais un peu. T 'es toujours là quand on à besoin de toi  
-Ouai même si certains le vois pas forcément . Bon ou est Lily ?  
-Oh je vais l'appeler dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Lily !  
-Va te faire voir James  
-Oui ça je l'avais bien compris mais descend une minute j'ai quelque chose pour toi  
On entendis une porte s'ouvrir en haut et James revint vers la cheminée  
-Comment tu vas toi ?  
-Ça t'intéresse maintenant ? Demanda Sun en levant un sourcil  
-Bien sur . Mon père m'as parlé un peu de ce que vous faites . Tu tiens le coup ?  
-Je suis toujours en vie comme tu le vois  
-Arrête ça n'as rien de drôle de dire ça  
-Bon qu'est ce qu'il y à ? les coupa Lily en entrant dans la pièce  
-Salut mini Potter rigola la voix venant de la cheminée  
-Sun sourit-elle en s'accroupissant devant tandis que James s'éclipsa afin de les laisser discuter toutes les 2 . T'as répondu à un appelle de James ? Dis la rousse étonné  
-Bien sur si c'est pour toi . Alors qu'est ce qui va pas ?

-Je deviens une femme soupira-t-elle d'une toute petite voix  
-Quoi Lil's c'est vraiment pour ça que t'avais besoin de moi rigola Sun  
-A qui d'autres j'en aurais parlé ? A mes frères , a mon père ou à ma mère qui s'empresserait d'aller le répéter à toutes les filles de la famille ?  
-Ouai c'est vrai vu sous cet angle . Et qu'est ce qui te tracasse au juste ?  
-Je sais pas trop, je suis tout le temps de mauvais humeur et j'ai des envies de meurtres  
-Oh t'inquiète pas ça tes pas au bout de tes peines  
-Merci tu me rassure  
-Tu préférerais que je te mente ?  
-Non c'est vrai . Tu me manque Sun, t'as pas envie de venir quelques jours à la maison ?  
-Avec ton frère dit-elle ironique  
-Quel crétin celui là aussi soupira-t-elle et si je parviens à le perdre quelques pars ?  
-A ce moment là on avisera rigola la brune . Bon et ça va tes vacance ?  
-Bah ouai, dans 2 semaines on pars en Roumanie voir oncle Charlie puis je passerais quelques jours chez Mélanie et toi ?  
-Ça va, je suis en Belgique pour le moment . D'ailleurs je vais devoir te laisser . Je dois aller me préparer pour un gala  
-Je vois, on se reparlera pendant les vacance quand même ?  
-Bien sur . Tu m'envoie une lettre dés que tu veux . Et Lily dit-elle avant de disparaître respecte quand même tes parents  
-Je vais essayer sourit-elle . Salut  
-Salut dis la brune en ressortant de la cheminée avant de se retourner vers son cousin  
-Très intéressante conversation  
-Tu m'espionnais espèce de voyeur ? Sourit elle  
-Ouai on peux voir ça comme ça . En tout cas elle à l'air mignonne cette Lily  
-C'est ça t'approche pas d'elle Casanova  
-Pourquoi on à le même age non ? Dit-il d'un air innocent  
-Ouai mais elle à un cerveau et ne se laisse pas draguer par un simple petit air de guitare et de plus elle est sous hautes protections de 2 gardes du corps appelé grands frères  
-Ouai c'est probablement une mauvaise idée enfaîte dit-il en faisant une grimace tandis que Sun éclata de rire  
-Tu sais, tu me fais beaucoup penser à Fred à ton age, lui aussi aimais enchaîner les copines  
-Ah ouai et qu'est ce qui l'as changé ?  
-Il est tombé amoureux sourit-elle  
-Pathétique répondis son cousin en levant les yeux au ciel la faisant encore plus rire tandis qu'ils quittaient la pièce afin d'aller se préparer

2 jours plus tard le terrier était en effervescence, Bill tournais en rond alors que Fleur lui demandais inlassablement de s'asseoir . Victoire et Louis discutais tranquillement en se moquant très souvent de leurs parents alors qu'à coté Ted faisais rigoler Dora en la faisant rebondir sur ces genoux . Le reste de la famille beaucoup plus calme patientais en discutant tranquillement tout en mangeant quelques gâteaux que Molly avais fait exprès pour l'occasion . Enfin la porte du terrier s'ouvrit sur Dominique qui affichais un air triste  
-Ça c'est mal passé ? Demanda son père en bondissant directement vers elle  
-Je plaisante dit-elle en affichant directement un énorme sourire . Vous avez devant vous la nouvelle membre de l'équipe de Harpies  
-Je le savais t'es la meilleure souris son père en l'attrapant dans ces bras avant de la faire tourner la faisant éclater de rire  
Le reste de la famille fini par venir la féliciter elle aussi puis Dominique se retourna vers Roxanne  
-Bon maintenant t'as intérêt à me rejoindre dans 3 ans lui sourit-elle  
-Comment ça ? Demanda George en fixant sa fille  
-Heu ouai dis Roxanne en se tournant vers lui . Je voulais vous en parler mais j'aimerais moi aussi passer les essais pour entrer dans l'équipe à la fin de ma scolarité  
-Et bien pourquoi pas souris sa mère la rassurant un peu  
-Puis qu'ils essayent un peu de pas te prendre . Ils auront à faire à moi déclara Fred d'un ton très sérieux faisant éclater sa sœur de rire  
-Bon et bien moi je propose qu'on fête ça dis James en levant un verre devant lui  
-James dis sa mère d'un regard mauvais . Ce ne serais pas un verre de Whisky pur feu que tu as là ?  
-Bien sur que si  
-Tu n'est pas encore majeur à ce que je sache dit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine  
-Oh allez maman il ne reste plus que 3 semaines dit-il d'un ton suppliant  
-Bon mais un verre  
-Bien sur je suis quelqu'un de sage voyons dit-il alors que Ginny leva les yeux au ciel

Pendant ce temps dans un autre coin de l'Angleterre, Sun et Julia jouais une partie de bataille explosif dans la chambre de cette dernière. Sun avais été invité chez les Thomas pour passer une semaine mais elle s'adapta très vite à ce nouvel environnement . Seulement un coup à la fenêtre les fit toutes les 2 sursauter le tas de carte explosa à la tête de la métisse faisant éclater de rire Sun  
-C'est Fred souris la plus jeune en reconnaissant la chouette à la patte de laquelle elle attrapa le message  
-Qu'est ce qu'il dis ? Demanda Sun intéressé  
-Dominique est prise chez les Harpies et il te remet son bonjour aussi  
-Oh génial souris la brune . Dom' à toujours été une excellente joueuse . Je suis sur qu'avec un peu d'entraînement elle pourra même intégrer l'équipe national  
-Probablement confirma la métisse  
Mais une porte qui claque troubla bien vite le silence de la petite maison . Et des cris commencèrent à fuser entre les parents de Julia . Dean semblais dans une colère monstre tandis que Parvati lui lançais des propos horrible en pleine face  
-C'est repartis soupira Julia d'un air triste en se laissant tomber dans son lit  
-Ça arrive souvent ça ? Demanda timidement Sun  
-Beaucoup trop souvent ces temps-ci, c'est invivable je te jure je veux juste retourner à Poudlard  
-Bah je suis sur que ça va passer des disputes ça arrive souvent dans un couple  
-J'aimerais en être aussi sur que toi soupira la métisse en se frottant le visage . Viens on va faire un tour le temps de les laisser se calmer

Quelques jours plus tard Scorpius rejoint son elfe de maison qui venais d'ouvrir la porte aux invités  
-Monsieur Potter ? Demanda-t-il perdu en apercevant Harry sur le pas de la porte  
-Salut Scorpius lui répondis celui-ci en souriant . Je t'ai amené uns surprise ou plutôt 2 dit-il en s'écartant pour laisser apparaître Rose et Albus  
-Les gars qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Demanda-t-il perdu  
-Je les ais invité répondis une voix dans son dos  
Sa mère venais de les rejoindre et descendais gracieusement l'escalier  
-Mais et Rose... dit-il en se retournant choqué vers la rousse  
-Maman après des heures de débats à réussi à convaincre mon père de me laisser venir  
-C'est génial souris le blond en serrant ces 2 meilleurs amis contre lui  
-Mais je vous en pris entrer les invita Astoria . Les 4 rejoinrent ainsi ou Drago lisais tranquillement un livre  
-Potter dit-il en levant les yeux vers lui  
-Malfoy répondis Harry sur le même ton  
-Bonjour monsieur Malfoy dirent les 2 cousins sur le même ton poli  
-Alors voilà donc la fille de Weasley et Granger dis celui-ci en baissant son regard vers les 2 . Pas étonnant après tout . Il parait que tu es une très bonne élève . Pas étonnant non plus  
-Drago soupira sa femme  
-Quoi je ne dis pas ça négativement se défendis le maître des lieux . C'est plutôt bien pour elle si elle veut un bon métier  
Alors qu'il dis ça Harry le fixa étonné se rappelant le nombre de fois ou il avais insulté Hermione pour être la première de classe mais plus le temps passais et plus Harry s'en rendais compte, il n'était plus le gamin arrogant qu'il avait connu . Il avait grandis grâce à de nombreuses épreuves et avais enfin compris que tout ne tourne pas autours de lui.  
Enfin après un moment Harry décida de quitter les lieux en laissant son fils et sa nièce au bon soin du couple Malfoy .

-Tu es une lâcheuse Sun  
-Oh tout de suite les grands mots rigola la jeune fille . Tu saura très bien te passer de moi  
-Tu veux rire s'insurgea George . Tu me laisse avec les 3 alors que Fred et James prenne des pauses toutes les 2 secondes et que Tim ne veux jamais s'occuper d'autres chose que la caisse  
-Hé je fais pas tant de pauses que ça rouspéta Fred assis à coté de sa mère  
-Sun s'il te plaît dis son père en l'ignorant parfaitement . Personne n'as ton contact avec les clients  
-T'exagère c'est toi le meilleur  
-Ouai ca c'est sur mais j'ai besoin de toi  
-Je suis désolé George vraiment  
-T'as de la chance que je t'aime bien et que je veux quand même bien t'héberger cette nuit  
-Trop d'honneur rigola la brune  
Elle était arrivé dans la journée, après avoir passé une semaine chez Julia, Fred l'avais invité à passer la nuit chez eux vu qu'il ne la verrai pas beaucoup des vacances et le lendemain elle devais se rendre chez les Finnigan. Malgré son différent avec James elle ne voulais pas les laisser tomber et restais de toute façon avec joie dans l'appartement plein de bonne humeur au dessus de la boutique Weasley  
Âpres le repas les 5 avais essayer de confectionner de nouvelles inventions en rigolant beaucoup et tard dans la soirée chacun avait regagné son lit épuisé . Sun s'affala dans le sien posé à coté de celui de Roxanne  
-Ça fais du bien de te revoir un peu lui souris la métisse en se mettant en pyjama  
-C'est sûr votre famille me manquais beaucoup trop  
-Tu sais ça fais de la peine à mon père que tu ne vienne pas au mois d'août et encore plus à Fred et Tim  
-Je sais soupira-t-elle mais t'inquiète pas pour eux ils survivrons . Et en parlant de Tim dit-elle en se redressant sur ces coudes , tu t'entend de mieux en mieux avec lui non  
-Ouai mais pourquoi tu souris autant ?  
-Oh allez ne me dis pas que tu ne ressent plus rien pour lui  
-non, c'est passé tout ça je ne suis plus une petite fille  
-Plus rien du tout dit-elle peu convaincu  
-Oui Sun je te rappelle que j'ai un copain au cas ou  
-Ouai c'est vrai . Comment ça va avec justement ?  
-Oh je ne sais pas vraiment . Je n'aie pas eu de ces nouvelles depuis le début de l'été  
-Pourquoi vous vous êtes disputé ?  
-Nan il à juste peur que mon frère n'intercepte sa lettre et lui refasse le portrait à la rentrée  
-Ah Fred, il peut vraiment être oppressant quand il s'y met. Je pense que ce qu'il te fraudais c'est un copain capable de le remettre à sa place  
-Un garçon de 2 mètres ultra musclé ? Plaisanta Roxanne

-Par exemple dis Sun avant qu'elle n'éclate toutes les 2 de rire  
Elles continuèrent ainsi à discuter pendant un long moment finissant par s'endormir seulement vers 4 h du matin

-Tim ?  
-Oui ? Dit-il en se retournant vers sa mère qui venais d'arriver dans le salon  
-A quelle heure dois arriver Sun déjà ?  
-Vers midi je crois  
-Oh parfait je vais commencer à faire à manger alors . Au fait dis Yaëlle en adressent un sourire à son fils qui jouais avec sa sœur . Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec Sun ces temps-ci  
-Pas plus que d'habitude dit-il en haussant les épaules puis c'est normal que je passe du temps avec elle, c'est ma meilleure amie  
-Oui, oui mais il n'y à rien de plus entre vous ?  
-Maman soupira-t-il  
-Quoi moi j'adorerais avoir une belle fille comme Sun  
-Maman s'offusqua à nouveau Tim  
-Yaëlle laisse le tranquille rigola Seamus en entrant dans la pièce  
-Quoi je ne peux même plus parler de fille avec mon fils maintenant ?  
-Tu parlais de tes amours à tes parents toi peut être ?  
-Non mai moi je suis plutôt une mère cool n'est ce pas ? Sourit-elle en se tournant vers son fils  
-Je vais aller changer Kira moi dis le Gryffondor en prenant le bébé dans ces bras avant de quitter la pièce  
-Hé ça c'est pas une réponse Tim Seamus Finnigan s'offusqua sa mère sous le rire de son mari  
Levant les yeux au ciel Tim montas les escaliers et entras dans la chambre de sa sœur  
Une fois qu'il eu fini de changer la couche, il surveilla derrière la porte que personne ne sois en haut puis il souris à Kira avant de se transformer en écureuil sous le rire ravi de la bambine qui s'empressa de caresser l'animal . Sa petite sœur avais toujours appréciez sa forme d'animingus et depuis qu'il pouvais l'utiliser partout il ne s'en privais pas . Mais il sursauta en entendant un voix lui dire :  
-Alors on se transforme illégalement monsieur Finnigan  
Il voulu alors reprendre sa forme humaine s'attendant à voir débarquer l'un de ces parents dans la pièce avant de se rendre compte que la voix s'était fait entendre dans son esprit et seuls 3 personnes qu'il connais sont capable de faire ça et parmi elle, seule une peu utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard . Le rongeur se tourna alors vers la fenêtre et vis derrière celle-ci un phœnix tranquillement posé . Quelques secondes plus tard il avais repris sa forme humaine et il s'était empresser d'ouvrir la fenêtre à l'oiseau qui repris lui aussi forme humaine  
-Salut Timmy lui souris Sun  
-C'était trop dur de faire le trajet en transplanant ce moqua-t-il  
-Ouai puis je préfère largement voler souris la brune . Oh salut toi dit-elle en se retournant vers le bébé qui gazouilla en tendant ces petits bras vers elle . Tu sais que tu m'as manqué ma petite Kira sourit-elle en la prenant dans ces bras . Alors comme ça ton frère t'as montré son secret et t'as l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier de ce que j'ai pu en voir  
-Mes parents n'arrive jamais à comprendre comment j'arrive à la calmer aussi vite quand elle pleur la nuit rigola le brun  
-Ah mais tu triche rigola sa meilleure amie  
-Non chacun sa technique  
-Bon moi je vais aller sonner sinon tes parents vont se demander comment je suis entrer  
-Ouai déjà que ma mère crois qu'on sors ensemble  
-Sérieusement dit-elle en éclatant de rire  
-Oui et elle apprécierais beaucoup d'avoir une belle fille comme toi dit-il en imitant parfaitement la voix de sa mère  
-Ah Yaëlle Finnigan qu'elle femme merveilleuse quand même rigola Sun avant de sauter par la fenêtre mais avant qu'elle ne touche le sol son phœnix avais pris sa place et il se posa gracieusement sur le pas de la porte en reprenant forme humaine et tranquillement comme si de rien était Sun sonna à la porte et souris à Yaëlle qui vint lui ouvrir 

Le 30 juillet arriva rapidement et avec lui les 17 ans de James . Pour l'occasion comme chaque année toute la famille Weasley-Potter se réunis au terrier avec les Scamander, les Londubat, Tim et Julia même Charlie était venu pour l'occasion après tout ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'un de ces neveu devient majeur  
Tous le monde s'amusait bien , Molly avais préparé un délicieux repas qui avais conquis tout le monde, Lily et Harry Londubat s'amusait à ennuyer Hugo et les jumeaux Scamander , Rose et Albus discutais dans leur coin, Julia, Roxanne, Dominique et les 3 maraudeurs rigolais entre eux, Molly junior lisais tranquillement un livre , Louis discutais avec les jumeaux Londubat sous le regard attentif de Rose essayant de déceler la moindre relation entre son cousin et sa meilleure amie mais jusque là rien ne les trahissais et enfin les adultes assis discutais en plusieurs conversations dans lesquels Lucy essayer de s'inclure ce qui ne marchais pas vraiment . Enfin vers 14h30 Harry se leva sous le regard de tous  
-Voilà juste avant que la bonne heure ne passe je voudrais faire un petit mot . Aujourd'hui mon fils va être majeur, mon aîné, mon premier enfant . 17 ans c'est vraiment important dans la vie d'un sorcier . Je me rappelle beaucoup de mes 17 ans à moi sourit-il en regardant Ginny et aujourd'hui c'est toi James qui à cet age . L'age ou tu dois profiter de la vie à fond tout en faisant des choix important car dans un mois tu rentras à Poudlard pour ta dernière année, l'année la plus décisive. Mais ce que tu dois toujours avoir en tête c'est profite en à fond  
-Ouai mais n'abuse quand même pas dis sa mère en se levant à son tour sous le rire de tous. Oui moi aussi j'aimerai dire quelque chose. Je me rappelle du jour de ta naissance comme si c'était hier . Déjà à ce moment là tu était une terreur pourtant je n'en revenais pas quand on m'as posé ce tout petit bébé dans les bras et aujourd'hui ce petit bébé est devenu un homme dit-elle les larmes aux yeux  
-Maman dis James en levant les yeux au ciel  
-Laisse ta mère être fragile d'accord rigola Ginny en le serrant contre lui . Bon anniversaire James  
-Merci dit-il alors qu'elle se décolla de lui et bien vite une furie rousse lui sauta dessus  
-Bon anniversaire frangin souris Lily de toutes ces dents  
-Merci Lil's sourit-il à sa petite sœur .  
Ainsi tout le monde vint féliciter James . Une fois libéré le concerné regarda sa montre 14h42 l'heure officiel de ces 17ans . Il était bien sur très heureux d'être entouré de sa famille mais quelqu'un manquais inlassablement à la fête et depuis le début de la journée il avais regardé la cheminé espérant la voir apparaître comme l'année dernière mais Sun restais toujours absente et s'en était trop pour lui  
-Bon James je crois que ça va être à toi de couper le gâteau souris sa grand mère en se retournant vers lui mais un crack sonore retentis et James avais disparut de la pièce  
l'intéressé atterris devant une petite maison et hésita un peu avant de prendre son courage à 2 mains et de sonner

-James ? Dis une voix étonné en lui ouvrant la porte  
-Salut Jade dit-il gêné en observant la châtain  
-Qu'est ce que tu fais là je croyais que vous ne vous parliez plus avec Sun  
-Ouai justement je ...  
-Vas y lui souris Jade en s'écartant pour lui laisser le passage  
-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il abasourdis  
-Va la voir avant que je ne change d'avis et que je te laisse dehors rigola la jeune moldu  
-Merci dit-il en entrant précipitamment et en déposant un rapide baiser sur sa joue la faisant rigoler puis il s'empressa de monter les marches 4 à 4  
-Hé James l'arrêta Jade en plein élan  
-Oui ? Dit-il en se retournant vers elle  
-Ne fais plus jamais pleurer ma sœur parce que je te jure qu'avec ou sans pouvoirs magique je te bote les fesses l'avertis la cadette Mc-Fly très sérieusement  
-Çà marche confirma James avant de reprendre sa course  
-James ? Demanda madame Mc-Fly étonné en le croisant dans le couloir  
-Bonjour madame Mc-Fly dit-il très poliment tout en continuant son chemin enfin il arriva devant la porte de la chambre de Sun . Il pris une grande inspiration et toqua  
-Entré résonna la voix de Sun à l'intérieur  
Doucement le jeune Potter ouvris la porte pour voir Sun couché sur son lit pianotant sur une machine lui étant inconnu contenant un clavier et un écran . Quelques secondes plus tard Sun releva les yeux vers lui avant de se redresser d'un coup  
-James qu'est ce que tu fait là ?  
-Oh je viens de transplaner  
-De transplaner ? Dit-elle les sourcils froncés . Oh oui bon anniversaire  
-Merci mais c'est pas pour ça que je suis venu  
-Pourquoi t'es là ? Dit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine  
-Pour m'excuser . Je sais qu'actuellement ça ne changera pas grand chose après ce que je t'ai fait mais comme dis Tim c'est déjà un début . J'avais besoin de te dire que j'aurai jamais du douter de toi . T'avais raison depuis le début pour Juliette mais j'étais trop aveugle pour m'en rendre compte . Ma fierté sûrement . Mais le pire dans tout ça c'est ce que je t'ai dis . Je ne le pensais vraiment pas, tout ça est sortis sous la colère et je m'en suis tout de suite voulu . Je ne pense pas que tu sois seule triste et misérable au contraire tu es honorable et tu es loin d'être seule . J'ai vu pendant ces vacances tous les gens à qui tu manquais énormément . Tu n'est pas seule et ça tu ne dois jamais en douter . Arrête d'avoir si peu confiance en toi parce que tu n'as pas de raison . Mon père m'as raconté comment tu t'étais battu contre tes plus grandes peurs . Je ne crois même pas que j'aurai moi même été capable de faire ce que t'as fait . J'aurai seulement voulu être là pour toi, pour te soutenir mais maintenant c'est trop tard . Voilà je voulais juste que tu le sache . Je vais devoir y aller ma famille va s'inquiéter

Disant cela il avait fait demi-tour et était déjà dans le couloir  
-James attend le retins la voix de Sun  
Et alors qu'il se retourna à nouveau vers elle . Il l'as sentis le serrer contre elle  
-Tu m'as manqué c'est dingue  
Ne sachant pas trop quoi dire lui aussi passa ces bras dans son dos et la serra fort contre lui espérant qu'elle ne s'en aille plus jamais  
-Alors c'est tout ? Tu me pardonnes aussi facilement ? Dit-il doucement à son oreille  
-Je suppose . J'ai eu pas mal de temps pour réfléchir et te pardonner. J'attendais juste tes excuses .  
Puis tu ne m'as jamais réellement abandonné je sais que tu as dormi à mon chevet à l'infirmerie et que tu as pris ma défense auprès de Juliette en découvrant ce qu'elle faisait . Et puis il y à aussi cette fameuse nuit à la salle commune . D'ailleurs j'ai toujours ton pull  
-Garde le sourit-il ça me fait plaisir  
-Mais c'est ton anniversaire . C'est à moi de te faire un cadeau dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux  
-Tu viens de me faire le seul cadeau que j'espérais vraiment dit-il en replaçant machinalement une de ces boucles brune derrière son oreille  
-On ne se quitte plus jamais hein dit-elle très sérieusement  
-Plus jamais personne ne se mettras entre nous je te le promet dit-il en ressens son étreinte la faisant encore plus sourire . Et maintenant tu veux bien m'accompagner à mon anniversaire pour voir ma mère me tuer pour avoir transplaner sans avoir mon permis  
-Je ne voudrais pas rater ça voyons rigola-t-elle avant d'attraper un sac et de plonger quelques affaires dedans  
Les 2 sont ensuite descendu pour rejoindre les 3 autres Fergusson dans le salon  
-Maman je vais chez les Potter annonça Sun  
-Pour combien de temps ? Demanda celle-ci  
-Aucune idée je verrais dis simplement Sun en attrapant la main de James avant de transplaner laissant sa mère soupirer après tout ça faisais un moment qu'elle avais abandonné d'essayer de canaliser sa fille

Arrivé devant le terrier de nombreux éclats de voix leur arrivèrent aux oreilles puis tout le monde s'arrêta de parler quand la porte s'ouvrit sur James  
-James Sirius Potter non mais t'es pas bien ou quoi hurla directement Ginny transplaner sans avoir ton permis t'aurais pu te disloquer ou bien pire  
-Bah c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que je transplanais dit-il en haussant les épaules  
-Là tu n'arrange pas ton cas jeune homme crois moi le prévient sa mère . Et on peut savoir ou t'étais ?  
-J'ai ramené quelqu'un pour le gâteau dit-il en se poussant pour laisser apparaître la jeune fille qui souriais derrière lui  
Toutes les personnes regardèrent alors les 2 successivement dans un calme plat que Lily fut la première à briser en sautant littéralement sur Sun  
-Enfin. Tu nous as trop manqué hurla la petite rousse faisant rigoler la brune contre elle

Et voilà les 2 enfin réconciliés des heureux ? :)  
Enfin je vous laissais surtout ce petit mot pour vous avertir que je suis en vacance la semaine prochaine et que je ne saurai donc pas poster donc le prochain chapitre sera là à mon retours :) 


	31. Chapter 31 : problème enfin réglé ?

-James ? ... James  
-Quoi ? Soupira le concerné à moitié endormis.  
-J'arrive pas à dormir  
-Encore un de tes cauchemars ? Demanda-t-il finalement en se redressant vers sa meilleure amie debout à coté de son lit  
-Oui soupira-t-elle  
-Tu veux m'en parler ?  
-Ça ne te dérange pas ?  
-Oh non je n'ai que ça à faire à 3h du matin plaisanta-t-il en lui faisant une place

Le lendemain Fred se réveilla en premier à causes des rayons du soleil perçant à travers les tentures . Il s'étendit doucement et se leva avant de s'arrêter net face au lit non loin du sien . Son cousin dormais tranquillement avec Sun dans ces bras . Amusé il secoua le 3 éme garçon dan la chambre  
-Quoi ? Soupira Tim  
-Je crois qu'on à eu une visite nocturne à notre insu souris le roux en lui montrant l'autre lit  
-Hé ben . On peut dire qu'ils sont bien réconcilié ces 2 là souris le brun en les fixant .  
-On devrais les réveiller non ? Souris Fred  
-Nan, laisse les tranquille vil personnage dis Tim en le poussant vers la porte  
-Oh mais t'es pas drôle ce plein le jeune Weasley dans le couloir  
-Pourquoi est ce qu'il n'est pas drôle ? Demanda une voix sortant de la chambre d'à coté  
-Oh salut toi souris le roux avant de l'embrasser  
-Bonjour aussi rigola Julia alors qu'est ce qui vous fait vous lever aussi tôt ?  
-Ça souris Tim en poussant un peu la porte de la chambre des garçons  
-Oh je vois souris la métisse en observant la raison de leur discussion  
-Les enfants vous êtes déjà levé ? Intervint Molly en montant les escaliers pourquoi resté vous dans le couloir ?  
-Pour rien répondirent ils tout les 3 en même temps tout en refermant rapidement la porte de la chambre  
-Bon et bien descendez . Je vous ai préparer de quoi déjeuner d'ailleurs on devrais réveiller James aussi vu que c'est son anniversaire  
-Non hurlèrent les 3 à l'unisson alors que la grand mère haussa les sourcils  
-Enfin dis calmement Julia je suis sur qu'il à besoin de se reposer après son transplanage d'hier . Sans permis c'est beaucoup plus fatiguant  
-Bon très bien comme vous voulez. Et bien je vois rejoint en bas dans une minute dit-elle en entrant dans sa chambre

Une heure plus tard tout le terrier était finalement réveillé et tout les ados ont pris place à table avec Molly et Arthur tandis que leurs parents eux étais repartis chez eux pour la nuit  
-Ça continue dis Arthur les sourcils froncé en fixant sa gazette  
-Qu'est ce qui continue ? Demanda Dominique en mordant dans son repas  
-Les attaques soupira le vieil homme  
-Quelles attaques ? Demanda Sun perdu  
-Comment tu n'est pas au courant ? Demanda Albus  
-Je suis pas abonné à la gazette enfaîte donc non répondis la brune  
-Un gang de vampire viens d'arrivé en Angleterre et depuis le début des vacances, ils additionnent les attaques expliqua Rose  
-Et qu'est ce qu'ils sont fait cette fois ? Demanda Fred en regardant son grand père  
-Ils ont attaqué un petit village sorciers prés de Manchester  
-5 morts et 40 blessé lu James gravement derrière l'épaule d'Arthur . Ça deviens de pire en pire  
-Bon ça suffit maintenant hurla Molly en arrachant le journal des main de son mari . Ça ne va pas de parler de ça avec les enfants non ?  
-Mamy on est assez vieux pour comprendre soupira Fred  
-Non vous êtes encore des enfants et de toute façon ça ne sers à rien de s'inquiéter, tout le aurors du pays sont sur le coup . Tous ça sera bientôt fini  
-Mais...  
-Pas de mais . Maintenant allez vous habiller nous allons faire un tour au chemin de traverse  
En soupirant tout le petit groupe se leva et monta les nombreux étage du terrier  
-Je n'ai pas dis mon dernier mot . Les vampires se rapproche de plus en plus de chez nous et je compte bien me battre affirma James une fois seul avec les maraudeurs et Julia  
-Je suis bien d'accord avec toi affirma Fred

2 jours plus tard Fred arriva par réseau de chemiette chez son oncle et sa tante  
-Bonjour Fred souris Ginny  
-Salut répondis le roux . James et Sun sont là ? Demanda-t-il en fixant Lily et Albus se disputant une partie de carte explosive  
-Oui dans sa chambre tu peux y aller  
Sans se le refaire dire le jeune Weasley gravi donc les escaliers et ouvris la porte sans toquer mais aucun des 2 ne semblais l'avoir remarqué avachi dans le lit à fixer le plafond James jouant machinalement avec des mèches de cheveux de Sun , les 2 rigolant ainsi joyeusement  
-Dis donc si je vous dérange vous me le dite souris le roux en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine  
-Hey Fred qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda son cousin en tournant les yeux vers lui  
-J'ai un message de la pars de mon père pour Sun  
-Vas y je t'écoute souris la brune  
-Bien étant donné que tu t'entend même plus que bien avec avec James actuellement . Tu est dans l'obligation de venir travailler à partir de demain au magasin et il n'acceptera aucun refus  
-Bon dis Sun faisant semblant de réfléchir alors si je ne suis pas en position de discuter j'accepte rigola-t-elle  
-Parfait souris Fred en venant se coucher à coté d'eux

1 semaine plus tard au magasin les clients plus nombreux que jamais se pressais dans la boutique et les maraudeurs Roxanne , George et Angelina avais beaucoup de travail . Heureusement il trouvais quelques moment pour faire quelques pauses . Alors qu'il était en train de servir un énième client Fred vis la porte du magasin s'ouvrir sur une jeune fille les larmes aux yeux  
-Heu James appela-t-il . Tu peux t'occuper de monsieur s'il te plaît ?  
Comprenant pourquoi son cousin ne se le fit par dire 2 fois et Fred se précipita vers sa petite amie  
-Hé Julia dit-il en attrapant ces main qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
-Désolé de te déranger pendant ton travail mais j'en peux plus ... il fallait que je parte de chez moi  
-Hé chut calme toi dit-il en frottant affectueusement sa joue . Viens on va parler au calme . Papa hurla-t-il je prend ma pause  
-Quoi toi aussi soupira George en voyant le magasin remplis . Oh bonjour Julia dit-il en apercevant la jeune fille . Bien sur prend ta pause mais renvois moi ta sœur et Tim s'il te plaît  
-D'accord confirma son fils en attrapant la main de sa petite amie avant de gravir les marches menant à l'appartement au dessus du magasin  
Arrivé au salon, les rires de Tim et Roxanne brisais le silence.  
-Arrête ça espèce de crétin rigola Roxanne couché sur le canapé bloqué par Tim qui s'amusait à la chatouiller mais loin de se laisser faire, elle attrapa un coussin et commença à frapper le brun avec  
-Rater souris Tim en attrapant son bras retenant ainsi un de ces nombreux coups .  
Mais il s'arrêta bien vite de sourire constatant à quel point ils étaient actuellement proche . Roxanne semblais elle aussi l'avoir remarqué vu son air gêné mais la voix de Fred vint les sauver  
-Les gars , fin de la pause, vous êtes appelé en bas  
-Heu ouai dis Tim en se levant d'un bond essayant d'avoir un aspect normal face à son meilleur ami  
et les 2 s'en allèrent sans rien ajouter de plus  
-D'accord souris légèrement Julia en observant la porte qu'ils fermèrent derrière eux  
-Quoi ? Demanda Fred perdu  
-Rien ne t'inquiète pas dit-elle en se retournant vers lui  
-Bon alors qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il en la faisant s'asseoir dans le canapé  
-Mes parents soupira-t-elle  
-Ils se sont encore disputé ?  
-Pire que ça . Ils vont divorcer  
-Oh c'est vraiment sur ?

-Ouai ma mère à été chercher les papiers tantôt et les à lancer sans ménagement au nez de mon père puis ils sont recommencé à se disputer en lançant à peu prés tout ce qu'ils avaient sous la main et c'est là que je suis partis  
-Je suis désolé, tu peux rester ici autant que tu veux mais quand ils seront calmer tu devrais leur parler  
-Pourquoi faire ?  
-Je ne sais pas, pour essayer de comprendre, pour savoir ce que tout ça va engendrer pour toi  
-Probablement oui soupira-t-elle en posant sa tête sur son épaule . Ça te dérange si je vous aide au magasin ?  
-Non pas du tout, vu le monde se ne sera pas de refus sourit-il en embrassant le dessus de son crâne avant se se lever et de l'aider à faire de même

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée tout le monde se détendais tranquillement à l'appartement après a longue journée de travail quand la sonnette retentis . George se leva donc et alla ouvrir pour se trouver face à un Dean paniqué  
-George, Julia à disparu, j'ai déjà été voir chez Padma et chez ces grands parents mais elle n'y est pas ...  
-Ça va calme toi lui souris le roux elle est là  
-Oh merci par Merlin . Je peux la voir  
-Bien sur mais vas y doucement quand même avec elle, elle est presque arrivé chez nous en pleur  
-oui je sais, on à été égoïste et on à pas pensé à elle  
-Ça n'as rien à voir mais je pense que tu devrais lui expliquer tout calmement dit-il en le faisant entrer  
-Papa ? Demanda Julia en le voyant entrer dans la pièce  
-Coucou Julia dit-il doucement . Tu nous à fit une belle peur  
-Ouai ben vous n'auriez pas été occupé à casser toute la maison vous m'auriez vu partir dit-elle en croisant les mains sur sa poitrine  
-Je sais, je suis désolé . Tu veux bien qu'on discute un peu ?  
-Oui affirma-t-elle  
Vous pouvez aller dans ma chambre intervint Fred alors qu'elle acquiesça  
-Bon je t'écoute dit-elle en fermant la porte  
-Je sais que ça va être compliqué pour toi mais tu dois bien comprendre que ça ne peux pas durer comme ça, on se rend malheureux ensemble et pire que tout on te rend malheureuse  
-Je sais bien tout ça je ne veux juste pas avoir à choisir entre vous 2  
-Tu n'aura pas à le faire, ne t'inquiète pas aucun de nous ne t'empêchera de voir l'autre . Tu sais , ta mère et moi nous nous sommes mis ensemble quand la guerre à été fini . Nous avons combattu ensemble , nous avons eu peur ensemble et nous avons perdu des amis ensemble . Ça nous à rapprocher et nous nous sommes mis ensemble très jeune peut être pas forcément pour les bonnes raisons . Et malgré que ça n'ai pas marché entre elle et moi, nous avons réussi la plus belle chose que j'ai eu dans ma vie  
Attendris elle souris avant de serrer son père contre elle . Malgré que ça n'allais pas être facile elle serais là pour aider ces parents

2 semaines plus tard  
Comme chaque été, les maraudeurs passais de maison en maison en maison pour ne pas rendre les parents fous avec les 4 maraudeurs après une semaine chez les Weasley et une semaine chez les Finnigan , ils se retrouvais actuellement chez les Potter. C'est le dimanche et les 4 étaient plutôt content d'être en congé pour pouvoir profiter de leur journée . Sun sortais tranquillement de a douche mais se figea en s'enroulant de sa serviette . Un cris lui échappa malgré elle quand elle vis son reflet . C'était bien elle mais avec ces yeux rouge horrible et ces traits de haine affreux  
-Sun ?  
James entrât en panique dans la pièce ayant entendu le cris . Il l'a trouva en panique toujours à coté de la baignoire . Frottant nerveusement son demi tatouage de marque des ténèbres  
-Sun arrête dis James en se précipitant vers elle pour qu'elle arrête de s'arracher ainsi la peau jusqu'à sang  
-J'en peux plus de cette marque , je veux qu'elle parte, je veux qu'elle arrête de me rappeler chaque jour que je suis un monstre . Je veux que ce foutu mage noir sorte de moi  
-Je sais, je sais regarde moi dit-il en attrapant son visage entre ces mains , se sera bientôt fini . D'accord ? Tantôt tu à la dernière épreuve à réalisé et d'après mon père se sera fini . Et cette marque n'est pas la preuve que tu est un monstre mais la preuve que tu est une battante qui à su se relever de toutes ces épreuves . Arrête de te faire du mal s'il te plaît dit-il en lui éloignant doucement la main tandis qu'elle se laissa faire peu à peu  
-Tu restera avec moi tantôt pendant l'épreuve  
-Bien sur plus jamais je ne t'abandonne dit-il en caressant doucement sa joue  
-James qu'est ce qui se passe ? J'ai entendu Sun crier dis Ginny en entrant rapidement dans la pièce. Mais elle s'arrêta net avant de les regarder avec un sourire en coin  
Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que James se rendis compte de la tenue de Sun seulement entouré de son essuie et de l'image qu'ils revoyais actuellement  
-Attend dit-il en rougissant ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois  
-Oh mais je ne crois rien souris encore plus sa mère . Bon je vous laisse  
-Maman je t'en pris dit-il agacé avant de se retourner gêné vers Sun . Bon je vais te laisser t'habiller  
-Heu ouai dit-elle aussi rouge que lui

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, les maraudeurs ont donc rejoint le bureau de Harry . Mais ils durent attendre un peu dehors qu'une de ces réunion se termine  
-Bah dis donc dis James en entrant après que tout les hommes de son père ne sois partis . Ça en fait du monde dans un si petit bureau . C'est en rapport avec les vampires c'est ça ?  
-Bien essayé mais je ne te dirais rien, ne commence pas à fouiller dans les affaire qui ne te regarde pas  
-Tu sais Harry si t'es vraiment occupé, on peut remettre ça à plus tard  
-Bien sur que non Sun . Autant en finir tout de suite que tu en sois libéré  
-Merci dit-elle reconnaissante  
-Bien alors assis toi  
-Je te préviens ça ne va pas te plaire souffla Fred à l'oreille de James  
-Pourquoi ? demanda le concerné tandis que son père lança le sors de la jeune fille et que le cris horrible sortis de sa gorge  
-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda James paniqué aux 2 autres pas à leur aise non plus  
-Le sors est plutôt douloureux expliqua Tim tandis que James se retourna à nouveau vers les 2 évanoui

Pendant ce temps dans l'esprit de Sun  
Harry et elle se réveillèrent dans l'espace blanc habituel mais bien vite un cliquetis dérangeant leur parvint aux oreilles et des dizaines d'énormes araignées leur foncèrent dessus . En voyant la mine paniqué de Sun , Harry eu l'impression de revenir des années au pars avant avec Ron dans la forêt interdire . Sauf que cette foi lui ne pouvais rien faire pour les défendre c'était à Sun de tout faire . Seulement la jeune fille ne bougea pas d'un poil . Elle restais figé de terreur . Et bien vite le pauvre Harry se retrouva coincé sous une araignée en train de le menacer de ces 2 grosse pinces qu'il repoussais comme il pouvais.  
-Sun, il faut que tu fasse quelques chose, après tout ce que tu as combattu, tu ne peux pas t'arrêter là hurla-t-il en dernier recours  
et comme si elle repris enfin ces esprits, la jeune fille avança doucement vers l'une des monstres . Tremblante comme une feuille, elle se répéta que tout ça n'était pas réel en enfin sa main toucha le crâne velu de l'une d'elle . Prise d'un énorme frisson elle voulu partir en courant mais elle tint bon et finalement les araignée disparurent pour laisser place à un énorme clown que Sun regarda avec de gros yeux . Puis prenant une grande inspiration elle réussi aussi à l'approcher . Seulement Harry ne compris pas quand ils se retrouvèrent dans un tout petit ascenseur mais il se retourna pour voir Sun assise par terre ne sachant quasiment plus respirer  
-Sun t'est claustrophobe compris t'il en s'agenouillant prés d'elle  
-Oui dit-elle faiblement tentant de trouver de l'air  
-Ok et bien calme toi visualise une pièce énorme , vraiment très grande avec plein d'air  
-Je ... je ... vais essayer dit-elle en fermant les yeux  
Et peu à peu sous le regard d'Harry la pièce grandis et Sun récupéra son souffle . Une fois sur pièce une dernière forme apparu face à eux . La dernière qu'elle devais combattre . Voldemort . D'un pas confiant elle s'approcha donc de lui  
-Vous ne me faite plus peur c'est fini maintenant disparaissez hurla-t-elle en le poussant de toute ces forces

Dans le bureau des aurors, les garçons sursautèrent en voyant la bouche de Sun s'ouvrir en grand et d'un coup une fumée noir en sortir dans un hurlement avant d'aller former une marque des ténèbres au plafond qui disparut pour laisser place au phœnix de Sun  
Doucement Harry et Sun rouvrir les yeux  
-C'est fini ? Demanda Faiblement Sun en reprenant ces esprits  
-C'est fini confirma James tu l'as vaincu

Ainsi les vacances de nos jeunes sorciers se terminèrent tranquillement et se fut bien vite le moment de reprendre le Poudlard expresse . Sur le quai tout le monde rejoint ces amis avant de venir dire au revoir à ces parents  
-Ted, Victoire qu'est ce que vous faite la ? Demanda Lily perdu  
-On dois te parler avec Louis lui souris sa cousine avant de l'entraîner un peu plus loin  
-Alors qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Louis face au jeune couple tenant sa nièce dans ces bras  
-On voudrais vous faire un cadeaux à tout les 2 dit Ted en leur tendant à chacun un paquet avant de reprendre sa fille pour laisser Louis l'ouvrir tranquillement  
-Qu'est ce que ? Dis Lily perdu en observant la petite grenouillère dans son paquet avec marqué « veux tu être ma marraine ? » .  
Louis avais lui aussi reçu la même pour le parrain  
-Tu es...? Demanda Louis en relevant les yeux vers sa sœur  
-Et oui je suis de nouveau enceinte souris Victoire en caressant doucement son ventre  
-Oh c'est trop bien je vais vraiment devenir marraine pour de vrai alors  
-Et oui enfin si tu l'accepte lui souris Ted  
-Bien sur que j'accepte qu'est ce que vous croyez ? Sourit-elle de toutes ce dents  
Peu après ce fut le moment d'embarqué pour tout le monde afin de commencer une nouvelle année et déjà la dernière des maraudeurs


	32. Chapter 32 : aveux important

Dans le train Albus, Scorpius et Rose avançais pour se rendre à leurs compartiments . En chemin, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Queen et ces amies . Cette dernière se figeât face à eux avant de fusiller Albus du regard et de disparaître  
-Hou là, il y à de l'eau dans le gaz ? Demanda Scorpius en se retournant vers son meilleur ami  
-Elle m'as plaqué i jours sois disant que je ne prenais pas assez de ces nouvelles pendant les vacances dit-il en haussant les épaules  
-Relation tordu souffla Scorpius l'oreille de Rose tandis qu' Albus avais déjà avancé  
Celle-ci approuva d'un sourire avant de rejoindre son cousin  
-Tu es sur que ça va aller le trajet seul ? Demanda finalement la rousse  
-Bah je vais allez voir Lily et Hugo dis Albus en soupirant avant de plonger son regard sur les 2 insignes de préfet de ces meilleurs amis  
-Bon on se rejoint au banquet alors dis Scorpius en partant avec Rose vers le compartiment des préfets  
Une fois seul Albus soupira avant d'avancer . Non pas qu'il soit jaloux que Scorpius ai été nommé préfet mais quand les 2 ont reçu leur insigne pendant les vacance il avait été un peu déçu .  
Finalement il se stoppa en voyant dans un compartiment 2 chevelure rousse accompagné de Corentin, Killian et Mélanie  
-Oh Al' souris Lily en voyant son frère apparaître . T'es tout seul ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant derrière lui  
-Ouai Rose et Scorpius sont chez les préfet  
-Ah oui c'est vrai bah installe toi lui souris son cousin en lui faisant une place sur la banquette  
-Merci dit-il en lui adressant un sourire avant de prendre place à coté du rouquin

Le trajet dura ainsi tranquillement et bien vite les premières rejoinrent Hagrid tandis que les autres partirent dans les calèches direction Poudlard . La cérémonie de répartition duras plutôt longtemps pour les élèves affamé et surtout la famille Weasley-Potter qui y porta peu attention cette année étant donné que tout les membres de la famille était à poudlard depuis l'année dernière avec l'arrivé de la cadette Lucie . Enfin après le discours de début d'année habituel de Mc Gonagal , les plats apparurent sur les tables et chacun se jeta dessus . En mangeant tranquillement Sun observa autours d'elle et quelques chose la marqua  
-Ou est Juliette ? Demanda-t-elle les sourcils froncé  
-C'est vrai ça dis Julia en observant partout comme elle . Tous les élèves sont censé être présent au repas d'entrée  
-Elle à quitté l'école l'achat Lily comme si de rien était à coté d'eux  
-Comment ça elle à quitté l'école ? Demanda son frère les sourcils froncés  
-Nous étions avec sa sœur dans la calèche pour venir et elle à expliqué à Killian qu'elle était partis à Saleme . Revenir à poudlard alors que tout le monde connaissais son vrai visage et la détestait était beaucoup trop dur pour elle et elle à réussi à convaincre c'est parents de ne pas revenir . C'est d'ailleurs une délivrance pour Claire Dubois qui pour une fois n'aura pas à supporter les remarques blessante de sa sœur  
-Après tout c'est mieux pour tout le monde comme ça souris Tim  
-C'est sur bon débarra approuva Fred  
-Du coup il me faut 1 nouveau joueur dans l'équipe soupira James . Je déteste les sélections  
-Bah je suis sur qu'il y à de très bon éléments à Gryffondor souris Roxanne qui avais entendu toute la conversation . Puis Juliette était l'élément perturbateur de notre équipe dit-elle en envoyant à sourire à Sun . L'équipe ne peux être que plus forte et unis sans elle  
-C'est vrai approuva son cousin . Jack hurla-t-il au blond assis un peu plus loin à la table des rouge et or  
-Oui capitaine ? Lui souris celui-ci  
-Réunion d'équipe dans la salle commune après le repas  
-Ça marche répondit-il avant de se replonger dans sa conversation avec ces amis  
-Et ça compte pour vous aussi dis James en fixant , Fred, Roxanne , Lily et Sun  
-Houla le tirant est de retours plaisanta Sun faisant éclater de rire le reste de l'équipe tandis que son meilleur ami leva les yeux au ciel

Après le repas comme prévu , les 6 se rassemblèrent sur 2 canapés à la salle commune pour discuter des sélection afin trouver un nouveau batteur  
-J'ai vu qu'il y avais quelques bons éléments chez les 2 éme années déclara Lily avachi sur son frère  
-Kyle mon voisin de dortoir est plutôt bon aussi intervint Jack, je pense qu'il pourrais faire un excellent batteur  
-Moi j'ai entendu parler de 2 élèves de 6 éme plutôt bons dis Roxanne  
-Bien alors essayez de repérer les meilleurs cibles dans la maison et essayez de les convaincre de passer les sélections . Actuellement nous avons la crème de la crème en matière de joueur . Notre batteur ne dois pas faire exception à la règle déclara James très solennellement . Bien nous ferons les sélections jeudi prochain . J irais réserver le terrain demain et créer la feuille d'inscription également . Chercher des idées d'exercices de sélections d'ici là . Mais ce n'est pas le tout de ça mais moi je suis crevé et je vais me coucher  
Toute l'équipe approuva rapidement et chacun fit de même

-Julia, Julia. Doucement Sun secoua sa meilleure amie pour essayer de la réveiller sans réveiller les autres filles de 6 éme  
-Quoi soupira la métisse en ouvrant doucement les yeux . Sun il est 3 h du matin qu'est ce que tu veux ?  
-On doit te montrer quelques chose  
-Qui ça on ?  
-Les garçons et moi déclara la brune comme si c'était logique  
En soupirant Julia se releva enfila rapidement sa robe de sorcière et descendis avec Sun à la salle commune  
-Bien qu'est ce que vous voulez ? Demanda-t-elle face au maraudeurs  
-Enfaîte c'est Fred qui en à eu l'idée et nous sommes tous d'accord avec lui . Nous avons tous assez confiance en toi pour te montrer notre secret . En dehors de nous personne n'est au courant , c'est pourquoi tu devras le garder pour toi lui répondis Tim  
-Mais de quoi vous parlez ? Demanda-t-elle perdu  
-Suis nous lui souris Fred en l'attrapant par la main avant de passer le portrait de la grosse dame et de l'emmener dans les couloirs  
-Qu'est ce qu'on fait dans la parc ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils venaient de s'arrêter  
-Ça lui souris James et d'un coup les 4 disparurent pour laisser place à un cerf, un écureuil, un renard et un phœnix  
-Par Merlin dis Julia la les yeux grand ouvert . Vous êtes des animingus souffla-t-elle entre ces lèvres en s'approchant doucement du renard qui vint se frotter affectueusement à ces jambes  
Elle s'accroupit alors à coté du petit animal roux et lui caressa la tête en souriant  
-T'es trop mignon comme ça Freddy dit-elle en rigolant et toi aussi Timmy sourit-elle en fixant l'écureuil Très majestueux les bois James dit-elle en fixant le cerf et Sun... dit-elle avant d'écarquiller les yeux voyant l'oiseau monter d'un coup au ciel avant de s'enflammer et de revenir ensuite en piquet vers eux . -C'est impressionnant leur dit-elle tandis qu'ils reprenaient leurs formes humaines mais pourquoi ?  
-On voulais faire un truc ensemble , un truc qui nous représente et qui aurais du challenge pour y arriver souris Sun  
-Et crois nous ça n'as pas été facile mais on s'est prouvé à nous même qu'on pouvais y arriver  
-Merci de me l'avoir montrer dit-elle émue  
-C'est normal . Je ne voulais plus te le cacher lui souris Fred .  
-Bien on devrais rentrer et essayer de dormir un peu dis sagement Tim  
les 4 autres approuvèrent et ils rentrèrent calmement vers le château la carte des maraudeurs en main pour surveiller leur chemin

Le lendemain au déjeuner comme tous les jours, les hiboux vinrent amener le courrier et les gazettes aux élèves. Mais à peine ouverte qu'une stupéfaction générale se fit ressentir  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Sun en fixant Fred qui lisait lui aussi la gazette  
-Les vampires ont encore frappé, toujours plus sanglante, les attaques se multiplient dit-il d'un air sombre  
-Et ils se rapprochent de plus en plus d'ici surtout dit Rose assise à côté d'eux  
-Je suis le seul à avoir remarqué qu'ils ne s'en prennent qu'à des sangs purs et qu'ils n'attaquent que des lieux susceptibles de contenir des sangs purs ? Dis Tim en analysant les noms des victimes  
-Oh si ce n'est que ça, ça va alors aucun de nous n'a de soucis à ce faire dis James sur un ton de sarcasme  
-Non, pas tous dis son frère d'un air sombre alors que tout le monde suivit son regard vers Scorpius qui n'ayant pas écouté leur conversation releva la tête vers eux  
-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il perdu

Cette nuit-là James remua dans son lit avant de se réveiller en sursaut. À nouveau, il avait fait ce rêve. Son sourire, sa bonne humeur, son rire, ces lèvres, cette sensation dans son estomac qui ne le quittait pas. Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ? Mais s'en était fini maintenant. Il devait arrêter de se mentir à lui-même . Il est temps qu'il se l'avoue enfin et qu'il arrête d'avoir peur de ces sentiments. Il est amoureux de sa meilleure amie . Il est amoureux de Sun  
Repoussant violemment ces couvertures, il se lev d'un bond et secoua les 2 garçons dans les lits en face de lui  
-Fred , Tim réveillez-vous . Je suis la plus grand des abrutis  
-Waouh quelle découverte merci de nous l'avoir fait partager dis cyniquement Fred en se remballant correctement dans sa couette  
-Allez levez-vous, j'ai besoin de vous  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Soupira Tim  
-Je suis amoureux de Sun par Merlin . J'avais peur de mes sentiments, peur de me l'avouer et surtout peur de la perdre, mais j'en peux plus je dois lui dire . S'il vous plaît il faut que vous m'aidiez  
Ce redressant d'un coup , ces 2 meilleurs amis s'adressèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire  
-Hé ben t'en auras mis du temps se moqua son cousin. Mais allons y dit-il en se levant d'un bond . Nous avons du pain sur la planche

Le lendemain, Sun une fois prête descendis à la salle commune pour rejoindre Julia et les garçons mais dans celle-ci , seule Julia l'attendais  
-Ou sont les garçons ? Demanda-t-elle à la métisse en arrivant à sa hauteur  
-Oh ils sont déjà partis manger . Tu connais Fred encore heureux je suis là pour t'attendre moi rigola sa meilleure amie  
-Ah les garçons, on ne peux pas conter sur eux rigola Sun en avançant vers le portrait de la grosse dame  
Les 2 filles s'approchèrent ensuite de l'escalier menant à la grande salle mais elles s'arrêtèrent d'un coup voyant une foule d'élèves amassé en bas des escalier les fixer .  
Perdu Sun tourna la tête vers Julia qui lui adressa un sourire et d'un coup 3 garçons apparurent dans la foule . James en avant de Fred et Tim  
-Qu'est ce que ça veux encore dire ? Souris Sun à ces meilleurs amis  
-J'avais besoin de te dire quelques chose . De te l'avouer et que tout le monde sois au courant déclara James en passant une main dans ces cheveux  
-Vas y je t'écoute dis Sun de plus en plus perdu  
-Je suis un idiot  
-Et t'avais besoin d'ameuter l'école pour dire un truc que tout le monde savais déjà ? Demanda Sun moqueuse sous le rire de tous  
-Non souris James . J'avais besoin que tout le monde sache que je t'aime Sun Mc Fly . Ça m'aura pris à moment pour le comprendre et encore plus pour me l'avouer . Parce que j'avais peur de te perdre . T'es la personne la plus importante pour moi . Si je tombais amoureux de toi pour moi ça voulais dire te perdre . Mais maintenant j'ai compris que ça n'avais rien avoir que j'avais juste la trouille et que sur le coup j'aurai du être viré de Gryffondor . Mais je n'ai plus peur et j'ai besoin de te le dire . Je t'aime comme un dingue alors j'aurai juste une question  
et d'un coup de baguette magique des lettres de toutes les couleurs s'inscrivirent sur le mur « Sun veux tu sortir avec moi ? »  
Sun qui jusque là était resté bouchebé face à lui pris une teinte rosé adorable avant d'hocher doucement la tête de haut en bas  
Souriant de toutes ces dents James montas les escalie avant d'attraper Sun par les hanches et de plaquer ces lèvres sur les siennes  
Un hurlement de joie se propagea alors parmi les élèves et Tim et Fred d'un commun accord démarrèrent d'un coup de baguette un feu d'artifice au dessus du petit couple . Mais ce feu n'était rien par rapport à l'explosion qui se propageais entre eux 2 . Plus de doute possible ils s'aimait et plus personne ne pourrais les séparer  
Sauf peut être Mc Gonagal qui arriva comme une furie dans le couloir avant de lever les yeux vers James et Sun et de laisser passer un raclement de gorge  
Se décollant tout doucement, les 2 se fixèrent dans les yeux en souriant avant d'à contre cœur tourner la tête vers la directrice  
-Encore vous 2 hein sourit-elle malgré son air sévère  
-Vous avez vu mon incroyable copine professeur lâcha James pour détendre l'atmosphère faisant éclater de rire Sun à coté de lui  
-Oui monsieur Potter , personne n'aurai pu le rater dit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa me ferez le plaisir de tout nettoyez et rapidement  
-Bien sur professeur approuva-t-il alors qu'elle tourna les talons  
-Elle ne nous à même pas retiré des points dis Sun choqué  
-Et on ne va pas s'en plaindre lui souris James avant de , de nouveau s'emparer de ces lèvres  
Quand ils durent se décoller à bout de souffle , il posa son front sur le sien  
-Je t'aime laissa-t-il échapper entre ces lèvres  
-Moi aussi


	33. Chapter 33:quand la vie redeviens normal

-Il serait temps qu'on les déranges non ?  
-Pourquoi ? Après tout ce qu'ils ont vécus ensemble on ne les laisserai pas un peu tranquille ?  
-Oui mais là on à pas vraiment le choix soupira Fred en s'avançant vers le petit couple  
James était assis contre un arbre, Sun sa tête reposant sur ces jambes et les 2 s'embrassait tranquillement inconscient du monde qui les entoure  
-Hey les amoureux dit-il tandis que les 2 se lâchèrent à contre cœur pour tourner la tête vers lui . Je suis désolé de vous déranger mais il nous manque un capitaine et une de nos joueuse pour les sélections  
-Merlin il est quelle heure ? Demanda James en constatant que toute l'équipe les attendais un peu plus loin .  
-Presque 15h  
-Oh faut qu'on y aille dis James en se relevant en même temps que Sun et entremêlant leurs doigts, ils rejoignirent le reste de l'équipe  
-Pas un mot Westminster le prévint James en voyant le sourire qu'il leur envoyais  
-Mais je n'ai rien dis moi capitaine souris encore plus le blond  
-Bon venez dis l'aîné Potter en entraînant son équipe vers le terrain de Quidditch  
Arrivé au bonne endroit celui-ci soupira en voyant le nombre de personne présente pour le poste  
-Bon ça va être long . Chacun sais ce qu'il à a faire ?  
Tous les membres de l'équipe hochèrent la tête de haut en bas  
-Bien alors chacun à son poste  
Et sans un mot de plus, ils montèrent sur leur balai avant de décoller  
-Bonjours à tous dis James en rejoignant les concurrent . Comme vous le savez tous, nous avons donc besoin d'un nouveau batteur pour jouer au coté de notre cher Fred . Bien sur si vous êtes là , c'est que chacun d'entre vous pense avoir le profil mais il me faut le ou la meilleur d'entre vous . Bien . Nous allons vous soumettre à une série de teste . D'abord, nous allons tester votre vitesse avec Sun et Lily, ensuite votre capacité à viser avec Roxanne et moi et enfin votre capacité à éviter ou à renvoyer les cognard avec Fred et Jack . Je vais donc vous répartir en 3 groupes et nous feront des tournantes .  
Séparant les groupe peu à peu James remarqua un jeune garçon roux parmi les candidats . Hugo l'air très stressé jouais nerveusement avec ces mains sans oser regarder son cousin . Vu le froncement de sourcil de Lily un peu plus loin, celui-ci semblais n'avoir prévenu personne qu'il comptais entrer dans l'équipe .  
Enfin les candidats furent lancer et au bout de 2 heures épuisante James demanda à s'entretenir avec son équipe des capacités de chacun et au bout de 15 minutes de discutions, la décision fut prise .  
-Bon dis James en revenant face à eux . Beaucoup d'entre vous risque d'être déçu par la décision . Mais je vous invite bien sur à bien travailler et pourquoi pas retenter votre chance l'année prochaine . Et donc après avoir bien réfléchi notre nouveau batteur sera Fabian Coote félicitation dit-il en applaudissant avec son équipe sous le sourire de celui-ci  
Mais James vit la déception dans le regard de Hugo et il s'en voulu un peu mais en tant que capitaine, il se devais d'être impartial et il était clair qu'actuellement Hugo n'avais pas le niveau pour entrer dans l'équipe  
Après cela, chacun partis reprendre sa douche Lily rejoignant Hugo pour lui parler avant.

Le lendemain, comme chaque matin, tous les élèves rejoinrent leur table pour aller déjeuner et les hiboux commencèrent à affluer de partout pour déposer le courrier à leur propriétaire  
-Oh dis Louis choqué en ouvrant le premier la gazette à la table des Gryffondor  
-Il va vraiment falloir que je m'abonne à cette fichu gazette soupira Sun. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe encore ?  
-Dominique dis le blond en mordant dans sa lèvre  
-Quoi Dominique ?  
-Ça dis Roxanne en lui tendant son journal ou sur la première page on pouvais voir une photo de la rousse embrassant un joueur des Faucons de Falmouth en sortant de ce qui semblais être un pub sorcier de Londres et dessus, on pouvais lire  
« **la nouvelle recrus des Harpies commence déjà de bonne relation avec les équipes adverses**

Dominique Weasley toute nouvelle recrue de la prestigieuse équipe des Harpies suivant vraisemblablement les traces de sa tante Ginny Weasley-Potter. Viens d'être aperçu au bras de Thomas Gaudrant joueur très séduisant d'origine Espagnol . D'après plusieurs sources sures, la jeune sorcière n'aurai pas pris beaucoup de temps avant de l'attirer dans ces griffes. Tous ce que nous pouvons dire c'est que la jeune joueuse n'aura pas perdu son temps avant de jouer de ces charmes d'ascendante Vélane auprès de la gente masculine. »

-Papa va être enchanté en lisant cet article dis d'un ton sarcastique Louis  
-Bah elle est majeur après tout ce n'est pas grave, moi je trouve ça très bien qu'elle ai un petit ami souris Sun  
-Mais c'est toi qui à le meilleur de toute façon dis James en lui envoyant un sourire ce qui la fit exploser de rire  
-Bien sur dit-elle en l'embrassant d'un rapide baiser  
-Non pas que l'article sur Dominique ne m'intéresse pas intervint Tim mais quelqu'un à lu l'article de la page après ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton sombre  
Et d'un coup tout le monde suivis son indication avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux  
-Par merlin qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Sun agacé  
-Les vampires sont à Londres dis Fred les sourcils froncés . Il se rapproche beaucoup trop de Poudlard, ce n'est pas bon

Le cours de métamorphose des 5 éme de Serpentard et Serdaigle venais de se finir et Albus commença à ranger ces affaires lorsque la voix de Mc Gonagal vint l'interrompre  
-Monsieur Potter, Miss Chang , pourriez-vous rester quelques minutes de plus ?  
-On se rejoint à la salle commune dis Scorpius avant de partir le laissant seul avec les 2 filles  
-Que ce passe t'il professeur ? Demanda-t-il intrigué  
-Votre moyenne est en déclin monsieur Potter . J'ai reçu une lettre de la part de votre mère, elle s'inquiète pour ça  
-Oh oui je suis désolé professeur , j'ai eu un peu de mal avec la matière ces derniers temps mais je vais la retravailler  
-J'en suis sur, c'est pourquoi j'aimerai vous aider dans cette voix . Mademoiselle Chang est la meilleure élève dans cette matière de votre année . Seriez-vous donc d'accord pour donner quelques cours à Potter ? Demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers la jeune fille  
-Oh heu bien sur professeur si je peux aider approuva Tracy  
-Bien dans ce cas, je vous laisse vous arranger pour vos horaires ensemble  
-Bien professeur dirent les 2 en même temps en quittant la salle  
Mais dehors Albus eu la surprise de voir quelqu'un l'attendre  
-Queen ? dit-il en fronçant les sourcils  
-Salut dit-elle avec un léger sourire . Je pourrais te parler ?  
-Oh je vais vous laissez dis Tracy en comprenant qu'ils avaient besoin d'être seuls  
-Heu Tracy attend la retint Albus . Quand est-ce que tu serais libre pour ces cours ?  
-Heum disons mercredi à 16h ça t'irais ?  
-Oui je n'aie plus cours à ce moment là dit-il après un moment de réflexion  
-Parfait bon ben à mercredi alors sourit-elle  
-A mercredi dit-il en répondant à son sourire avant de se retourner vers Queen  
-Quels cours ? Demanda Queen septique une fois la Serdaigle partis  
-Oh c'est une idée de Mc Gonagal pour remonter ma moyenne vu que Tracy est la meilleure  
-Ce n'est pas ta cousine ? Demanda-t-elle étonné  
-Hé non aussi bizarre soit-il Rose n'est que 2 éme de classe en métamorphose pas très loin devant Scorpius d'ailleurs  
-Comme à peu prés tout les cours, ces 2 là ce battent souvent la meilleure moyenne dit-elle avec un léger sourire  
-C'est vrai approuva Albus . Sinon dit-il après un moment d'hésitation . Qu'est ce que tu me voulais ?  
-Heu ouai . Je suis venu m'excuser . J'ai réagis un peu précipitamment cet été . Et puis... dit-elle hésitante  
-Et puis ? L'encouragea Albus  
-Tu me manque dit-elle doucement  
Ce qui fit naître un petit sourire attendris sur les lèvres du cadet Potter  
-Tu veux bien encore de moi ? Demanda-t-elle timidement  
-Ça dépend dis Albus avec un petit sourire malicieux. Est ce que toi tu as encore envie de moi ?  
Pour toute réponse elle hocha doucement la tête et le Serpentard l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser

-Pourquoi je continue d'être ami avec vous ? Soupira Tim tranquillement assis à lire un livre à coté de ces amis rigolant en 2 parfait petit couple  
-Désolé Timmy dis Sun compatissante comprenant que ça ne devais pas être simple d'être le seul célibataire de la bande  
-Tu sais quoi au lieu de te plaindre, tu ferais bien de te trouver une fille bien . Tim il y en à plein qui te cours après intervint Fred  
-Je m'en fiche de ces filles dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel après avoir regardé quelques secondes un groupe de filles gloussant au loi en le fixant . Étant devenu le seul maraudeurs célibataire, sa côte auprès de leur fan club était monté en flèche, ce qui avait le don d'assez vite l'agacer  
-On ne parle pas forcément de celles-là lui souris Julia . Mais il y à plein de filles bien dans Poudlard  
-Je m'en fiche dit-il en tentant de ne pas rougir en sentant le regard persan de Sun sur lui . Tous compte fait il n'était pas sur d'être très heureux qu'elle connaisse son secret  
-Bon dis James pour changer de sujet tandis que Fred lui envoya un sourire de remerciement . Et si on parlais de notre prochaine blague ? Ça fait beaucoup trop longtemps que les maraudeurs n'ont pas frappé, on risque de perdre notre titre comme ça  
-Je suis bien d'accord dis Fred, on dois faire un truc et un truc épique  
Alors qu'il finissait sa phrase, James remarqua 2 personne entrer dans la salle commune et il se leva d'un bond  
-Attendez moi j'arrive dit-il en partant d'un pas décidé vers les 2 roux . Hé Hugo je peux te parler ?  
Comprenant ce que ça voulais dire, Lily rejoint quelques unes de ces amis de sa chambre laissant les 2 garçons seuls  
-Je suis désolé que tu n'aie pas été pris dans l'équipe  
-Ne t'inquiète pas James, tu es capitaine, tu es obligé d'être impartial et de ne pas prendre un nul comme moi  
-Tu n'est pas nul Hugo dit-il fermement . Seulement tu n'avais pas le niveau . Mais je suis sur qu'avec de l'entraînement tu pourrais très bien y entrer l'année prochaine  
-Tu le pense vraiment ? Demanda-t-il peu convaincu  
-Bien sur et si tu veux je t'entraînerais moi même  
-C'est vrai tu ferais ça ? Demanda-t-il son visage s'illuminant d'un coup  
-Bien sur mais il faudra que tu sois un élève attentif et travailleur, le Quidditch ça ne s'improvise pas , ça se travaille  
-Bien sur merci lui souris le roux en rougissant de plaisir avant de rejoindre Lily  
Souriant légèrement, James enfonça ces mains dans ces poches et rejoint ces amis pour l'élaboration de leur plan

Le lendemain en se réveillant, Fred rigola légèrement en regardant dans le lit en face puis il secoua Tim à coté de lui  
-J'en ai marre de tes réveil beaucoup trop tôt soupira le brun  
-Désolé souris le roux . Mais on à encore une invité secrète  
-Je vois souris Tim en voyant Sun endormis dans les bras de James . Les 2 avais encore dormis ensemble pas dans un but sexuel mais simplement, ils avais besoin de la présence de l'autre pour dormir correctement  
-J'ai besoin de tes talents d'imitateur lui souris le roux  
-Pourquoi ? Demanda Tim intrigué  
-Viens dit-il en venant doucement s'asseoir au bout du lit de son cousin sans les réveiller suivis de son meilleur ami, puis il refermas les tenture autours d'eux et comprenant Tim plaça sa baguette sur sa gorge  
-Monsieur Potter , Miss Mc-Fly puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ici ? C'est parfaitement inadmissible que 2 élèves dorment dans le même lit non mais vous vous rendez compte ? Retentis la voix parfaite de Mc Gonagal sortant de la gorge de Tim  
Ce réveillant d'un bond complètement paniqué, les 2 gêné commencèrent à bafouiller  
-Attendez professeur, ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez, nous...  
Mais ils se retrouvèrent simplement face à leurs 2 meilleurs amis morts de rire et ils les fusillèrent du regard  
-Ça va vous 2 ? demanda Fred sur le ton de la plaisanterie  
-Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'idiot soupira Sun en leur envoyant un coussin dans la tête  
-On à failli avoir une attaque soupira James en se laissant retomber lourdement dans son lit  
-Fallait pas faire de bêtises souris Fred amusé tandis que les 2 rougir gêné  
-Mais on à ... rien fait dis Sun gêné  
-On sais souris Tim . On plaisante, on voulais juste vous réveiller avant que Christopher et Xander ne se léve  
-Trop tard retentis une voix de l'autre coté du rideau  
-Salut Sun souris Christopher en passant sa tête à travers suivis de Xander  
-C'est pas vrai soupira la jeune fille en se laissant tomber lourdement à coté de James tandis que les 4 autres garçons éclatèrent de rire


	34. Chapter 34 : quand Poudlard est en deuil

-Mais pourquoi ?!  
La petite voix fluette retentis dans toute la grande salle et toutes les personnes présentes tournèrent la tête vers les 2 sœurs Weasley qui venais d'entrer  
-Parce que c'est complètement ridicule et dangereux, je ne t'aiderais sûrement pas soupira Molly . Tu ferais mieux de te concentrer un peu sur tes cours, j'ai entendu par les professeurs que tes notes sont en chute libre  
-Ça va, tu ne vas pas te mettre à jouer le rôle de papa, madame la préfète. Tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber, j'arriverai à les convaincre moi-même dis Lucy en partant d'un pas précipité vers la table de Gryffondor tandis que sa sœur la tête haute rejoint celle des Poufsoufle  
Poussant un gros soupire, Lucy se laissa tomber sur le banc non loin des maraudeurs  
-Qu'est-ce que ta sœur t'a encore fait ? Demanda Fred la bouche pleine tandis que Julia lui donna un coup dans le bras en rigolant  
-Elle refuse de m'aider à convaincre mes parents de me laisser, aller faire un stage avec les dragons chez oncle Charlie en juillet. Ils estiment que je suis trop jeune et que c'est beaucoup trop dangereux  
-C'est complètement ridicule affirma James . Tout le monde sait que oncle Charlie ne te fera pas courir de risque inutile, il va seulement d'apprendre 2, 3 trucs  
-C'est ce que je tue à répéter à mes parents soupira la petite rousse  
-Bah si tu veux on peut essayer de leur parler nous et je suis sûr que nos parents voudront bien aider repris Fred  
-C'est vrai ? Demanda Lucy surexcité  
-Si on te le dis dirent les 2 cousins en même temps avant de s'adresser un sourire. D'aussi loin qu'ils se souviennent, Lucy a toujours été une grande fan de dragons depuis que Charlie lui avais une fois montré une photo alors qu'elle n'avait que 2 ans et à partir de là, elle n'a plus que voulu jouer avec des jouets en forme de dragon, puis elle à commencé à lire des livres sur le sujet et elle avait été un peu déçu en découvrant qu'elle ne verrait pas de vrai dragons en cours de soins aux créatures magique même si ce n'est pas Hagrid que ça aurais dérangé

Peu après tout le monde releva la tête pour voir les hiboux apporter le courrier. Tous les élèves abonner à la gazettes du sorcier poussèrent des cris de stupéfaction en lisant la première page et bien vite ceux n'ayant pas la gazette se penchèrent au dessus de leurs épaules . Après la lecture de l'article, quelques élèves fondèrent en larmes tandis que d'autres quittèrent précipitamment la pièce  
-Hé bien pourquoi tout le monde fait cette tête d'enterrement ? Demanda Sun qui venais seulement d'arriver  
gêné les garçons relevèrent la tête vers elle  
-Il ... y à une eu attaque à prés au lard dit James faiblement . Il doit sûrement avoir beaucoup de victimes dans les familles des élèves  
-Oh dis Sun dont le visage se referma directement. Il y a de gens de votre famille ?  
-Parmi les aurors oncle Ron à été un peu blessé mais rien de grave heureusement soupira Fred mais il y a quelqu'un qui te concerne dit-il faiblement  
-Comment ça ? Demanda-t-elle étonné  
-Alexandre dit James  
-Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle avec de gros yeux. Il est ...  
Et pour toutes réponses les 3 hochèrent la tête de haut en bas  
Sans pourvoir le contenir les larmes s'échappèrent de ces yeux et elle s'effondra littéralement tandis que James la serra contre lui . Certes, Alexandre avait fait des erreurs mais malgré tout, il restait son premier amour et ce n'était qu'un gamin . Personne ne méritait de mourir dans d'aussi horribles souffrances que lui avaient infligées les vampires . Une fois un peu calmé elle se décida tout de même à lire l'article mais ça lui fendu encore plus le cœur en reconnaissant le nom de certains membres des familles de ces camarades pourquoi un massacres si énorme ? Ils ne l'avaient absolument pas mérité  
-Il faut qu'on arrête ces vampires l'achat-elle finalement d'une voix décidé alors que les garçons et Julia approuvèrent . Tout ça ne pouvait pas continuer

Le château avait pris une ambiance morbide depuis l'annonce du massacre de pré-au-lard et n'en pouvant plus d'entendre les pleurs dans la tour de Gryffondor, Lily décida d'aller un peu prendre l'air . Elle se promenais donc seule dans le château en réfléchissant . Elle avais vraiment peur pour son père . Bien sur c'était un grands sorcier, le garçon qui à survécu ... mais il restait tout de même mortel et que pouvais t'il bien faire contre une bande de vampires assoiffés de sangs ? Sa mère lui avais bien envoyé une lettre pour lui dire que tout allais bien et que son père gérais très bien la situation mais ça ne lui avais pas permis de se calmer en errant ainsi, elle fini par se retrouver dans le parc et aperçut au loin un élève de Serdaigle à en juger par la couleur de son uniforme. En se rapprochant , elle reconnu Lysander qui semblais parler tout seul  
-Lysander ? Demanda-t-elle d'un voix gentille . Qu'est ce que tu fait ?  
-Oh je nourris les gingers  
-Les gingers ? Demanda Lily perdu ne comprenant pas du tout de quoi il parlait  
-Oui viens rapproche toi dit-il d'une voix rêveuse en la faisant s'asseoir à coté de lui . Il ne se montre qu'aux gens qui croient en eux . Ferme les yeux  
s'exécutant Lily se demanda comment elle allais faire pour comprendre le nouveau truc extravaguant du jeune Scamander  
-Tu dois bien te concentrer sur eux, ils sont partout autour de nous  
-Comment je suis censé faire si je ne sais même pas à quoi ils ressemblent ?  
-Tu n'en à pas besoin concentre toi juste sur eux  
-Et après ?  
-Rouvre les yeux  
s'exécutant, la cadette Potter laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise quand elle aperçut tout autours d'eux une sortes de petits lapins ailés vraiment adorable  
-Comment tu as fait ça ? S'émerveilla t'elle en caressant un bébé qui vint se frotter à elle  
-Je n'ai rien fait du tout, c'est toi qui y à cru, il y à tant de créatures qui demande à être reconnu mais que les sorciers s'entêtent à ignorer . On nous crois alors un peu bizarre dit-il de son habituel voix rêveuse  
-Je ne vous trouve pas bizarre souris Lily en observant le petit bébé qui avait bondis dans ces bras juste exceptionnels  
Elle ne remarqua alors pas le sourire que le blond lui envoya visiblement touché par ces paroles  
-Merci de m'avoir montré ça, j'adorais que tu m'ouvre encore les yeux comme ça dit-elle en le regardant  
-Bien sur , si tu savait le nombre de créatures invisibles qui habitent dans ce parc dit-il en relevant son regard vers la forêt interdite  
Ainsi les 2 se faisait une promesse de découverte et d'aventure ensemble dont seul eux serais au courant 

observant le terrain Sun souris légèrement en resserrant sa cape contre elle , le froid de novembre commençais à se faire ressentir et James avait commencé ces entraînements avec Hugo et même si le jeune Gryffondor faisais encore pas mal d'erreurs son cousin gardais une patience d'or pour lui permettre de s'améliorer ce que Sun trouva adorable de sa pars . Finalement elle se décida à rentrer dans le château qui gardait encore cet ambiance de plomb depuis plusieurs jours . Les maraudeurs avait bien sur commencer leur enquête sur ces vampires sans savoir qu'ils n'étais pas les seuls en effet le trio avait décidé eux aussi de si mettre car Scorpius était plus qu'une proie potentiel et ces 2 meilleurs amis refusais de se laisser faire sans se défendre mais pas facile de trouver une piste menant à ces monstres quand les aurors cachent à toute la presse l'avancement de leur enquête . Il leur faut donc trouver par eux même . Repensant à tout ça, Sun se dirigea vers le petit hôtel de commémoration qui avait été installé dans poudlard en l'hommage d'anciens élèves morts dans ce massacre . Devant celui-ci, Sun reconnu Xander Boot, le petit frère d'Alexandre et sans bruit elle se plaça à coté de lui . Il la regarda mais ne dit rien non plus  
-Je suis désolé dis finalement Sun n'en pouvant plus du silence pesant  
-Moi aussi répondit-il en observant la photo de son frère . T'as été la seule fille qu'il ai jamais aimé tu sais avoua-t-il sans la regarder  
-Je sais dis Sun en regardant elle aussi la photo et moi aussi je l'ai aimé réellement mais certaines épreuves m'ont changés et mes sentiments aussi  
-Mon frère n'as pas vraiment été cool avec toi mais c'était vraiment quelqu'un de bien quand on le connaissait  
-Je sais, et je te promet qu'on retrouvera les ordures qui lui ont fait ça  
-je l'espère vraiment dit-il dans un soupir

Dans la nuit, Alice se releva la gorge sèche puis décida d'aller faire un tour dans la salle commune sachant qu'elle ne retrouverait pas le sommeil très vite. Sauf que quand elle arriva dans celle-ci, elle fut surprise de trouver seulement Xander Boot fixant le feu le regard perdu et les larmes coulant sur ces joues. Hésitant un peu ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, la jeune Londubat décida de le rejoindre  
Quand il sentit une présence à côté de lui, Xander sursauta et fixa Alice étonné . Celle-ci lui adressa un petit sourire réconfortant et il en fut touché . Aucun d'eux ne savait vraiment quoi faire . Jusque-là ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment parlé mais Alice décida de briser le silence  
-Tu veux me parler de lui ? De ton frère je veux dire ? Demanda-t-elle gentiment  
-Pourquoi faire ? Demanda-t-il surpris  
-Je ne sais pas, ça pourrait te faire du bien .  
-Je ne te connais même pas  
-Justement, c'est peut-être ça qui pourrait t'aider, je ne te connais pas , je ne peux pas te juger  
Jugeant le pour et le contre, le 6 éme année décida que de toute façon il n'avais rien à perdre et se mit à discuter avec Alice toute la nuit

Quelques jours plus tard, voulant refaire sourire tout le monde, les maraudeurs avait mis une nouvelle blague en place . Mais au moment de l'installation, Rusard les surpris et ils disparurent tous dans une direction différente . Malheureusement pour Sun, il l'avait pris elle pour cible et elle chercha désespérément un endroit ou se cacher quand enfin elle trouva une salle de classe libre. Seulement en entrant dans celle-ci, elle se retrouva face à un couple s'embrassant et sans pouvoir le contrôler, elle laissa échapper un petit « oh » de surprise en reconnaissant Louis Weasley et Franck Londubat qui se tournèrent vers elle plus rouge que la robe des Gryffondor


	35. Chapter 35:première rencontre avec eux

-Je... désolé dit-elle se s'empressant de faire demi tour pour quitter la pièce  
-Sun attend la retint Louis  
Et lorsqu'elle ce retourna à nouveau vers eux, il la regardais effrayé  
-S'il te plaît n'en parle à personne, je ...  
-Louis dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, ce sont vos histoires bien que je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous le cacher à vos familles, elles sont assez ouvertes pour vous accepter tel que vous êtes  
-Je ne sais pas dis Louis en fixant le sol. Je ne suis pas encore prêt  
-Et moi c'est par respect pour lui avoua Franck . Bien que je n'ai pas pu le cacher à Alice  
-A Alice ? Ah d'où les commentaires de Lucy  
-Oui soupira Louis, elle ne me lâche pas depuis quelques temps et si elle l'apprend elle va tout dire à tous le monde  
-Donc Alice nous couvre avoua le poufsoufle . Elle à accepter de jouer la soit disant petite amie caché de Louis pour quand Lucy est dans les parages  
-Je comprend, en tout cas sachez que je serais muette comme une tombe . Personne ne l'apprendra de ma bouche mais sachez que rien ne reste longtemps caché surtout quand on à un père professeur dit-elle en regardant Franck . Mais je suis très heureuse pour vous 2 dit-elle finalement en souriant  
-Merci dis Louis légèrement rassuré  
-Bon Rusard doit être passé maintenant . Et j'ai entraînement  
-On vous écrasera quand même lui souris Franck  
-C'est ça, compte là dessus Londubat dit-elle en rigolant avant de quitter la pièce tandis que les 2 garçons s'adressèrent un petit sourire rassuré

Pendant ce temps, la bibliothécaire continuait de lancer des regards accusateur aux 2 élèves qui ne cessais de rire dans le fond de la salle . Quand soudain une jeune blonde fonça vers eux comme une furie . Elle se racla ensuite la gorge pour montrer sa présence et les 2 relevèrent la tête vers elle  
-Oh salut Queen dis Albus en la reconnaissant  
-Excuses moi, tu veux bien me laisser seule avec MON petit ami ? Demanda la Serpentard en fixant Tracy  
-Heu oui bien sur dit-elle prise de cours .  
Elle ramasse alors rapidement ces affaires et disparut sans demander son reste sous le regard de feu de la jeune Nott  
-Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? Demanda-t-elle finalement en se tournant vers Albus  
-Comment ça à quoi je joue ? Demanda-t-il perdu  
-Tu crois que je ne sais pas que vous passer la plupart de vos cours à glousser ensemble à la place de travailler  
-Bah on s'entend bien dis Albus se sentant soudain très petit face au regard bleu clair de sa petite amie  
-Elle te plaît ?  
-Je te demande pardon ? Dit-il en s'étouffant avec sa salive  
-Oh Albus ne joue pas les idiots  
-Allons Queen tu deviens ridicule . Je ne suis pas amoureux de Tracy c'est juste une amie  
-Oh oui bien sur dans ce cas ça ne te dérangera pas d'arrêter tes cours ?  
-Quoi ? Mais mes notes ont beaucoup augmentés depuis que je travail avec  
-Ben tu n'as qu'à prendre des cours avec ta cousine dit-elle simplement en faisant demi tour le laissant seul pris au dépourvu

Un peu plus tard Albus apparus dans la salle commune des Serpentard et il vint prendre place à côté de Scorpius qui était occupé à ces devoirs  
-Enfin, on t'a attendu super longtemps avec Rose t'était ou ?  
-Je comprends vraiment rien aux filles soupira Albus en guise de réponse  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
-Queen n'est pas d'accord des cours que me donne Tracy et du coup, elle m'as fait une crise de jalousie et me demande de tout arrêter  
-Mais c'est ridicule, il marche bien ces cours. Qu'est-ce qu'elle te reproche au juste ?  
-D'être trop proche de Tracy  
-Oh et toi t'en penses quoi ?  
-De quoi ? Demanda-t-il perdu  
-Bah de Tracy, elle te plaît ou pas ?  
-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ça ? Demanda le cadet Potter gêné. Je m'entends bien avec, c'est vraiment une super fille, mais j'ai une copine  
-Ah Al', il va vraiment falloir que tu remettes de l'ordre dans ta tête  
-Je sais parfaitement où j'en suis dit-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et puis je pense que tu n'as pas à me donner de leçon quand ta vie amoureuse se résume à ignorer les groupies qui te cours après  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse Al' ? Mon avenir sentimental est de toute façon tout tracé par mes parents  
-C'est vrai, mais pourquoi est-ce que tu ne fais pas comme Xavier ? Profite de la vie avant que ça arrive  
-Ah quoi ça servirait à part à nous faire souffrir tous les 2 ? Demanda-t-il le regard dans le vide  
-Donc c'est bien ce que je pensais, il y a bien une fille que tu aimes dit-il avec un petit sourire  
-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles soupira l'héritier Malfoy en tachant de garder son air digne habituel. Bon si tu veux bien, j'ai une ronde de préfet à faire dit-il en se levant pour partir vers la sortie  
-C'est ça j'en ai pas fini avec toi Malfoy croit moi je découvrirai la vérité  
-T'es même pas capable de voir ce qu'il y à sous le bout de ton nez Potter, alors celui des autres... Répondit-il avant de passer le tableau

-bonjour à tous et bienvenue pour ce match, le premier de Gryffondor pour ma dernière année et oui cher public ne pleurez pas , je suis aussi triste que vous mais que voulez-vous, les présentateurs aussi merveilleux que moi ça ne cours pas les rues  
-Monsieur Jordan s'exaspéra Mc Gonagal  
-Mais si jamais vous vous ennuyer de moi ce qui est d'ailleurs certain, pensez à écouter l'émission de radio de mon père qui sera dés l'année prochaine co-présenter par moi votre humble serviteur  
-Monsieur Jordan, non pas que votre vie ne m'intéresse pas, mais il y à du mouvement sur le terrain -oh bien sur professeur donc ce premier match opposant Gryffondor et poufsoufle . Voici que les 2 équipes entre sur le terrain , leur 2 capitaines en tête . Le professeur leur demande de chacun se mettre à leur place, les capitaines se serrent la main et c'est parti le coup d'envoi est lancé . Poufsoufle s'emparent du souafle et fonce vers les buts mais très bel interception de Westminster qui la renvoie à Mc-Fly qui est partie avec Potter pour un jeu de passes époustouflant on peux le dire, Poufsoufle est complètement décontenancer. Dis donc vous 2 vous auriez du sortir ensemble beaucoup plus tôt si c'était pour avoir une complicité encore plus effrayante sur le terrain ( rire général et Mc Gonagal lève les yeux au ciel) . Mc Fly s'approche du goal et marque

Tout heureux James fit un tour sur lui-même et il se retrouva tête en bas face à Sun avant de l'embrasser ce qui fit éclater de rire la jeune fille profitant de ce contact  
-Oh je vous en pris retentis la voix de Christopher, on en voit déjà assez de votre amour dégoulinant . Vous en avez pas marre de faire déprimer tous les célibataires de l'école ?  
Nouveau rire général alors que Fred vint ébouriffer les cheveux de James en se moquant de lui

-...Nous sommes à 2 heures de jeu, Gryffondor à pris une certaine avance mais ... il semblerais que Lily ai repéré le vif d'or, oui c'est bien cela, elle se penche et l'intercepte, Gryffondor l'emporte et de très loin

Bien sûr, cette victoire fut accompagnée d'une fête magnifique dans la salle commune de Gryffondor ou tout le monde s'amusa avec joie

Quelques jours plus tard les maraudeurs et Julia avançais tranquillement dans les couloirs en discutant de leur enquête sur les vampires qui ne cessai de stagner. Quand au coin d'un couloir, ils aperçurent Roxanne assise sur la dernière marche d'un escalier le regard baissé vers le sol .  
-Hey Roxi ça ne va pas ? Demanda Fred en s'approchant de sa sœur  
-C'est rien laisse tomber soupira-t-elle  
-C'est ça dans tes rêves dit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle . Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
-Ben à rompu avec moi dit-elle simplement sans relever la tête  
-Quoi ? Explosa le roux . Comment ce sale gamin à pu faire une chose pareille ?  
-Et ça t'étonne ? Tu passes ton temps à le terroriser hurla Roxanne en lui envoyant un regard de reproche  
-Mais c'est pour le tester et on dirait bien que ce gamin n'est pas digne de toi, il va avoir à faire à moi dit-il en se relevant d'un bond  
-Fred qu'est ce que tu fait encore ?  
-Je vais le voir  
-Ce n'est qu'un gamin de 4 éme fit remarquer James  
-Oh bien sûr toi tu laisserais passer qu'un gamin brise le cœur de Lily peut être ?  
-Je viens avec toi conclu James après quelques secondes de réflexions  
-Non mais revenez ici bande d'idiots soupirèrent Julia et Sun en commençant à les suivre  
Pendant ce temps, Tim resté là pris quelques minutes de réflexions avant de s'asseoir à coté de Roxanne et lui caresser maladroitement le dos.  
-Je suis désolé dit-il simplement sans trop savoir quoi dire  
-C'est pas grave, ça devait arriver je suppose . Ben n'était pas fait pour moi et ça faisait un moment que je l'avais compris dit-elle en posant sa tête sur son épaule. Tu sais que si Fred nous vois comme ça ce sera à ton tour de subir ces foudres ? dit-elle avec un petit rire  
-Je sais dit-il en laissant lui aussi échapper un petit rire mais ton frère ne me fait pas peur, je suis plus doué que lui en duel  
Cette remarque ne fit qu'exploser de rire encore plus Roxanne  
-Merci Tim  
-De rien dit-il simplement alors qu'ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes à discuter

Une semaine plus tard, une sortie à pré au lard avait été organisé pour permettre aux élèves de faire leurs derniers achat pour noël qui sera déjà là dans 2 semaines et sous la neige ardentes de Décembre, les élèves de Poudlard déambulèrent dans les rues . Après être passé au magasin Weasley, au magasin de balai et chez Honeydukes, les maraudeurs et Julia partir se réchauffer buvant une biéreaubeurre au 3 balais . Seulement alors qu'il discutais joyeusement entre eux, des cris se firent entendre dehors . Directement, les 5 bondir sur leurs pieds et sortir en trombe du pub. Les élevés et certains touristes courrais effrayé certains avait du sang sur leur robe de sorcier . Décontenancer, ils regardèrent la scène et Sun fut la première à comprendre  
-Les vampire lâchât-elle directement avant de regarder partout autours d'elle  
Sortant de la librairie et observant la scène perdu, Louis était entouré de plusieurs amis et Sun fonça directement sur lui .  
-Louis toi et les autres préfets, rassemblez les élevés et ramener les au château avec en priorité les sangs purs . Dépêche toi dit-elle en le voyant hésiter en sans se le faire redire, il partis en courant .  
-Rose , Albus dit-elle ensuite en se dirigeant vers le trio sortant de chez gaichiffon . Ramener Scorpius au château, les vampires sont là  
-Hors de question que je parte sans ma cousine, elle est aussi en danger que moi  
-Alors trouver Zabini et dépêchez-vous dit-elle en les poussant rapidement  
-Bien dit-elle ensuite en se retournant vers les autres décontenancer par son aisance à gérer et diriger une telle situation de crise . Julia va chercher les professeurs et si il y à des autres 7 éme qui ne sont pas de sang pur et qui sont d'accord pour nous aider à les faire reculer alors suivez-moi  
Directement une vingtaine d'élèves de 7 éme des 4 maisons différentes la suivirent vers les attaques pour essayer de les maintenir loin du château tant que les professeur et les aurors arrivent 

Courant sans compter dans la foule, Alice peina à se frayer un chemin . Enfin elle l'aperçut au loin et elle accouru vers lui  
-Xander hurla-t-elle en se postant devant lui  
-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? Demanda-t-il perdu  
-Les vampires sont là, tu dois absolument partir lui répondis la blonde . Viens suis moi dit-elle en attrapant le jeune Boot par la main avant de courir vers le château

Un peu plus loin dan le quartier, Scorpius reconnu enfin sa cousin et il l'attrapa rapidement par le bras  
-Mais attend se plain-t-elle . Et mes amies ?  
-Tes amies ne sont pas aussi en danger que nous, viens dit-il sans lui laisser le temps de protester  
Mais alors qu'ils se rapprochaient, ils se firent prendre dans la foule d'élèves revenant au château . le temps de comprendre , Albus eu jute le temps d'attraper Rose et Florianne à coté de lui . Enfin quand se fut légèrement calmé, ils purent reprendre leurs esprits  
-Ou est Scorpius ? Demanda Rose en observant partout autours d'elle  
-Il était prés de toi répondis Albus en le cherchant lui aussi du regard  
-Il faut le retrouver dis Florianne paniqué  
-Je m'en occupe dis Rose . Albus ramène Florianne en sécurité au château moi je vais retrouver Scorpius  
-Mais... commença à se plaindre la jeune Zabini  
-Scorpius voulais absolument te mettre en sécurité . Fait au moins ça pour lui , lui dis la rousse avec un petit sourire avant de partir en courant à la recherche de l'héritier Malfoy  
Parcourant ainsi les rues pendant plusieurs minutes elle aperçut enfin sa chevelure blonde . Le garçon était en train de guider les plus jeunes vers le château  
-Scorpius hurla-t-elle rassuré  
Celui-ci se retourna vers elle laissant le groupe continuer sans lui  
-Ne me refait plus jamais une peur pareil espèce d'idiot dit-elle en se précipitant vers lui pour le prendre dans ces bras  
-Désolé, j'ai été entraîné puis j'ai vu ces élèves terrifié et perdu répondit-il tandis qu'elle le fixa dans les yeux  
Il vit alors dans son regard la panique qu'elle avait ressentis en le cherchant partout et il avait juste envie de la serrer contre lui pour lui prouver qu'il ne la quitterais jamais et ce fut pris par cette pulsion qu'il posa sa main sur sa joue avant de plaquer ces lèvres sur les siennes  
Prise de cours Rose ne bougeât pas et ce ne fut que quand ils furent à bout de souffle qu'ils se décollèrent avant de s'éloigner vite l'un de l'autre et de s'observer comme si ils ne croyaient pas ce qu'ils venaient de faire  
-Rose, par Merlin qu'est ce que vous faites encore là ? Est-ce un comportement de préfets ? vint les couper Molly . Allez rentrez vite et surtout toi Malfoy  
Et sans se le faire redire, les 2 s'exécutèrent comme 2 robots sans s'adresser un mot

Pendant ce temps à l'autre bout du quartier, les 7 éme se battais ardemment pour repousser les assauts des vampires  
-C'est donc toi la chef de cette joyeuse bande souris le vampire face à Sun, que crois tu ? Que vous arriverez à nous vaincre ? Mais des sorciers bien plus âgés et entraîner que vous ont déjà essayés pauvres idiots . Bien tu ne me laisse pas le choix de te tuer  
-Kris hurla celui qui semblais être le chef un peu plus loin . N'oublie pas ce qu'on à dis. Pour le moment on à juste besoin des sangs-purs, les autres viendront après  
-Mais c'est l'héritière Fergusson  
-Mais elle est à moitié moldue sombre idiot  
-Très bien dans ce cas ma jolie . Je vais te demander de nous laisser tranquillement passer et aucun mal ne sera fait à toi et tes amis  
-Cours toujours , je vais te montrer ce qu'une héritière Fergusson à moitié moldue peu faire dit-elle en l'envoyant voler plus loin  
-Ça tu va le payer sale garce dit le chef, on comptais épargner les sangs mêlés pour le moment, mais certains ne nous laisse pas le choix . Occupez-vous d'elle en premier hurla-t-il à ces hommes dont 5 se jetèrent sur Sun qui avec difficulté réussi à éviter souvent de justesse les crocs des créatures et à les repousser . Seulement elle ne vit pas le chef bondir sur elle et planter ses crocs dans sa gorge avant de la laisser retomber lourdement au sol, son sang commençant doucement à tâcher la neige  
-SUN ! fut le dernier cris de James qu'elle entendis avant de fermer les yeux


	36. Chapter 36: noël en famille

Tout commençais à se calmer à l'extérieur et Albus continuais à parcourir le château paniqué . Il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de Queen depuis le début de l'attaque et elle aussi est pourtant une sang pur . Enfin après un moment de recherche, en revenant vers la salle commune de Serpentard, il aperçut la chevelure blonde de sa petite amie revenir tranquillement avec ces amies  
-Queen ! Dit-il en la rattrapant alors qu'elle lui souris en se tournant vers lui  
-Oh Al' tu va bien dit-elle rassuré  
-C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question  
-Ça va, le préfets nous ont prévenus directement nous n'avons même pas eu le temps de les apercevoir  
-En tout cas, promet moi de bien faire attention à toi  
-Bien sur dit-elle en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour lui donner un baiser rassurant  
Puis ils suivirent ces amies dans la salle commune . Dedans Albus aperçu un garçon couché face contre terre dans l'un des canapé, la tête bien enfoncé dans le coussin  
-Je reviens dit-il à Queen avant de se diriger vers le canapé . Scorp' ? Dit-il en s'approchant  
-Laisse moi mourir en paix lui répondis la voix enfui de son meilleur ami  
-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Alus en s'asseyant dans le canapé en face du sien  
-Qu'est ce qui m'as pris bon sang pourquoi je l'ai embrassé  
-De qui tu parles ? Demanda Albus de plus en plus perdu  
-jhjhfjfhj  
-Sors ta tête de ton coussin j'entendrai mieux tu sais se moqua le cadet Potter  
-Rose dit-il en se relevant d'un coup avant de voir tous les regards se tourner vers lui et de replonger dans son coussin  
-Attend quoi ? Demanda Albus pour être sur d'avoir bien entendu . T'as embrassé ma cousine  
-Je sais dit Scorpius en soupirant c'était pas prémédité  
Et d'un coup surprenant complètement Scorpius qui pensais avoir une leçon de morale, Albus éclata de rire  
-J'attendais à un peu plus de soutient de la part de mon meilleur ami tu sais dit-il en se relevant vers lui  
-Désolé dis Albus entre 2 fous rires . Mais c'était Rose depuis le début ? Scorp', c'est le plus grand cliché que j'ai jamais entendu . Un Malfoy et une Weasley  
-Sauf que ça n'arrivera jamais . Je ne peux pas Al'  
-Oh ouai dit-il en revenant d'un coup à la réalité  
-Ça n'aurai jamais du arriver . Comment vous faites Queen et toi pour ne pas penser au futur ?  
-Je sais pas vraiment dit-il en haussant les épaules . Je suppose qu'on évite simplement d'y penser pour le moment . On verra quand le temps viendra  
-Je ne peux pas faire comme vous, je suis incapable de faire ça à Rose  
-Et comment elle à réagis elle quand c'est arrivé ?  
-Bah comme moi, elle à été surprise  
-Le mieux c'est de lui en parler à elle  
-Je sais soupira Scorpius. Mais je ne sais pas quoi lui dire 

Sun ouvrit difficilement les yeux et dû s'adapter à la lumière de la pièce avant de pouvoir distinguer les murs blancs de l'infirmerie . Elle sentit ensuite une immense douleur sur sa gorge et en y déposant sa main elle sentit un bandage sur lequel du sang séché transperçais . Difficilement elle se redressa avant de sentir une pression sur sa main . En y déposant son regard, elle vit une touffe de cheveux noirs hérissés déposé endormis à côté d'elle . Attendrie , elle caressa doucement les cheveux de James qui se réveilla en sursaut  
-Sun ? dit-il en relevant un regard semi endormis vers elle  
-Hey dit-elle faiblement en lui adressant un petit sourire rassurant  
-Tu vas bien ?  
-Un peu faible mais ça va . Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?  
-Au moment ou le vampire t'as planté ces crocs dans la gorge, les aurors sont arrivé et ils ont réussi à le repousser avant qu'il te prenne trop de sang  
-Et ils ont su les arrêter ?  
-Seulement ceux qu'on avait su neutraliser et le chef . Les autres se sont enfuis  
-Donc si le chef est arrêté, ils vont être désorganisés ?  
-Non retentis une voix tandis que la porte s'ouvrit sur plusieurs personnes . Les vampires ont la capacité d'élire un leader par sa force et de très vite se reprendre en main dit Harry en tête de Fred, Tim , Julia, Mc Gonagal et quelques professeurs et aurors  
-Saloperie lâcha Sun . Mais je sais leur plan dit-elle en relevant le regard vers les aurors . Ils comptent éliminer les sorciers en commençant par les sangs purs qui sont pour eux les pires  
-On le sais soupira Harry. Mais ça ne permet pas d'anticiper leurs attaques  
-Et pour les victimes ? Demanda Sun ayant peur du chiffre  
-7 morts et 25 blessés répondis Ron  
-Ce n'était pas votre faute dit Harry en voyant les regards des ados se baisser . Le compte aurait dû être beaucoup plus énorme . Ce que vous avez fait relève d'un niveau bien plus élevé que le votre, peu de sorciers auraient pu organiser une telle défense . Vous avez sauvé plus de vies que vous ne le penser  
-Mais on à pas pu sauver tout le monde soupira Sun  
-On ne peut pas toujours sauver tout le monde . Crois-moi, j'étais le premier à vouloir le faire mais le fait est que c'est impossible . Vous vous êtes battus vaillamment et je pense d'ailleurs que chaque élève ayant fait partie de la protection des autres mériterais des points dit Harry en se tournant vers Mc Gonagal  
-Bien entendu dis celle-ci en regardant ces élèves . Sans vous, l'école aurait subi encore plus de pertes . Vous avez fait preuve d'un immense courage dans vos actions et vous mérité d'en être récompensé  
-Bon je pense qu'il va être temps pour nous de retourner au bureau dis Harry à ces hommes . Plein de paperasse nous attend  
-Oh mais quelle joie dit Ron en levant les yeux au ciel  
-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça James ? Demanda Sun en détournant le regard des hommes et femmes qui commençais à quitter la pièce  
-Je ne sais pas dit-il en regardant son bandage . J'ai eu peur, pendant un moment j'ai vraiment cru... Que je t'avais perdu dit-il d'une voix un peu tremblante  
-Pourtant je vais bien dis Sun avec un faible sourire Je ne t'abandonnerais pas qu'est ce que tu crois dit-elle en posant sa main sur sa joue avant de l'embrasser  
Après ce baiser cours mais plein de sentiments, elle posa son front sur celui de son petit ami avant de voir le sourire de l'homme qui était sur le point de quitter la pièce et elle rougis en se rappelant que les parents de James n'avaient pas encore été mis au courant de leur relation . En s'en rendant aussi compte, James se tourna vers son père légèrement gêné  
-Je ne dirais rien à ta mère promis Harry amusé avant de quitter la pièce en refermant la porte dans son dos  
-Bon fallait bien que ça arrive de toute façon dis James résigné avant d'adresser un sourire à Sun

2 jours plus tard, Rose sortis de la salle commune de Gryffondor et sursauta en voyant le garçon appuyer contre le mur à côté du portrait de la grosse dame  
-Scorpius tu m'as fait peur dit-elle en se retournant vers lui  
-Désoler dit-il sans oser la regarder . Est-ce que je pourrais te parler ?  
-Bien sûr approuva-t-elle les joues légèrement rosies sachant ce qu'ils allaient abordé  
Mais aucun d'eux ne semblait vouloir se lancer et un blanc pesant s'installa  
-Est-ce que... Se lança finalement Rose . Est-ce que tu m'évitais  
-Non bien sûr que non je ... Oui avoua-t-il en regardant à nouveau le sol . Je suis désolé  
-Tu avait honte ? Demanda-t-elle avec appréhension en se mordant la lèvre  
-Non bien sur que non dit-il bien trop rapidement ce qui fit à nouveau rosir ces joues . Je réfléchissais c'est tout  
-Je vois dis Rose en faisant un pas vers lui. J'avais juste besoin d'en être certaine dit-elle en se dressant d'un coup sur la pointe des pieds et de poser ces lèvres sur le siennes  
-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Demanda Scorpius quand elle se décolla de lui  
-J'en avais besoin  
-On ne peut pas Rose  
-J'en avais besoin  
-Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir  
-Moi non plus . C'est donc le moment ou on doit tout oublier  
-C'est ça dit Scorpius en posant son regard gris dans ses yeux océans  
-Très bien alors je suis heureuse que tu ailles bien après cette attaque. Je pense qu'on devrait pouvoir avancer un peu plus dans notre affaire maintenant qu'on à plus de détails sur ces vampires  
-Bien que propose tu ?  
-Allons chercher Albus dit-elle simplement avec un sourire

-Hey les gars dis Albus en les voyant débarquer dans la grande salle . Alors vous avez parlez ?  
-De quoi ? Demanda Scorpius  
-Ben vous savez pour vous 2  
-Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles Albus dit Rose sur le même ton que Scorpius  
-Je vois dit le Serpentard en comprenant à quoi ils jouaient . Si vous trouvez ça plus facile comme ça soit . Bon je crois qu'on à du travail dit-il en se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque suivis des 2

La semaine d'après , chacun avait rejoint le poudlard expresse pour les vacances de noël en dehors de quelques élèves qui restaient comme chaque fois à poudlard . Les maraudeurs et Julia étaient rassemblés dans un wagon et Fred continuais de regarder sidérer la gazette qu'il avait dans la main  
-Mais c'est dingue ça c'est son 3 éme petit ami depuis le début de l'année scolaire  
-Et alors, Fred elle est majeur  
-Mais enfin c'est ma cousine  
-Je suis d'accord avec lui dis James. Là elle commence vraiment à abuser  
-Oh mais vous n'avez qu'à lui en parler directement à elle dis Sun en prenant la gazette des mains du roux  
Gazette ou en première page, on pouvais voir Dominique au bras d'un jeune joueur de Quidditch blond  
« **Notre jeune Harpie n'aura pas perdu son temps** »  
Il semblerais que nous ne l'arrêtons plus, après Thomas Gaudrant et Julien Abberly des tornades, il semblerais que la jeune Dominique Weasley ai jeté son dévolu sur Troy Soifer de l'équipe des chauffe-souris . Mais la question qui brûle toutes les lèvres, est : Mais pour combien de temps ?  
La jeune joueuse aussi talentueuse soit-elle , semble avoir un goût prononcé pour les sportifs . Tout ce que nous pouvons dire, c'est qu'à la gazette nous suivrons cette relation de prêt »

Enfin après plusieurs heures, le train s'arrêta et les jeunes sorciers commencèrent à affluer vers leurs parents  
-Hey Julia l'arrêta Fred avant qu'elle s'en aille . Du coup tu va chez ton père ou chez ta mère pendant les vacances ?  
-La première semaine chez mon père et la 2 éme chez ma mère .  
-Ok mais tu passe quand même noël au terrier ?  
-Bien sur dit-elle en l'embrassant rapidement . Je ne passerai pas noël sans toi  
Puis elle s'éloigna avec Tim pour rejoindre son père l'attendant à coté de Seamus tenant Kira dans ces bras . Mais la petite remua bien vite à la vue de son grand frère qui arriva en souriant vers eux  
Pendant ce temps, Fred avait rejoint sa famille avec James et Sun  
Alors que le jeune couple arriva devant Ginny, celle-ci éclata de rire en le serrant tous les 2 contre elle  
-Hé ben c'est pas trop tôt leur dit-elle amusé  
-Comment t'as su ? Demanda James en envoyant un regard de reproche à son père  
-Je n'ai rien fait dit-il d'un ton innocent  
-Lil's ? dit-il en se tournant vers sa sœur  
-Ah non pas cette fois  
-Pas moi non plus dis Albus en levant les mains en signes de neutralité  
-J'ai pas eu besoin d'eux souris Ginny . Ça se voit à 15 kilomètres à vos sourires niais à tout les 2  
-Je vois dis Sun amusé  
-Bon on devrais y aller dis Harry . Nous avons tous rendez-vous au terrier pour manger  
-Oh ouai un plat de mamy c'est exactement ce qu'il nous faut souris Albus  
La famille Potter à donc passer la barrière et James et Sun se sont empressé de transplaner suivis de Ginny avec Lily et Harry avec Albus  
-Qu'est ce que j'adore transplaner seul retentis la voix fier de Fred devant le terrier  
-Il serais temps se moqua James . C'est quoi, seulement la 3 éme fois que tu peux transplaner par tes propres moyens ?  
-C'est ça, j'en peux rien moi si mes parents on décidé de me faire aussi tard  
-Si t'es pas content on n'aurai pu ne pas te faire du tout intervins Angelina dans son dos  
-Attend t'imagine la vie triste que vous auriez sans moi dit-il faussement choqué tandis que sa mère éclata de rire en passant la porte du terrier  
-Oulah qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda James étant le dernier à entrer pour entendre les cris venant du salon  
-Bill et Dominique soupira Fleur en fixant la porte agacé

-Non mais tu te rend compte de l'image que tu donne ? De ce que les gens vont penser ?!  
-J'avais dis qu'il allait pas apprécier intervint faiblement Louis  
-Ils vont penser que je suis quoi ? Vas y dis le! hurla Dominique  
-Tu me déçois Dominique  
-Très bien et bien ta déception s'en va dis la rousse en entrant en vitesse dans la cuisine et sans adresser un regard à personne elle sortis du terrier Fleur sur ces talons  
-Elle à transplaner dis Fleur en revenant . T'es fier de toi William ? Dit-elle en lançant un regard de feu à son mari  
-Ça va être de ma faute maintenant ? Demanda-t-il sur la défensive  
-Tu aurai pu lui parler plus calmement  
-Est-ce que c'est de ma faute moi si elle n'arrête pas de faire la une des journaux ?  
-Vous comprenez vraiment rien soupira Victoire . Dominique n'est pas bien dans sa peau ces temps-ci et s'est le moyen pour elle d'appeler à l'aide et de se faire remarquer par n'importe qui  
-De quoi tu parles ? Demanda son père en la regardant  
-Aucun de vous ne peux comprendre . Mais vous ne savez pas ce que ça fait d'être vos enfants , les enfants de grands héros de guerres . Un énième Weasley parmi d'autres . En devenant une joueuse de Quidditch Dominique pensais enfin être libéré de l'image de la famille qu'on traîne tous dans notre dos . Mais elle fut seulement présenter comme la nièce de la grande Ginny Weasley . Aucun de vous n'est responsable bien sur mais il faut comprendre que parfois c'est normal pour chacun de nous de faire des trucs idiots . Ouh fini la blonde en se maintenant le ventre  
-Ça va ? Demanda Ted en accourant à coté d'elle  
-Bien sur, c'est juste le bébé qui donne des coups souri-t-elle en posant la main de son mari sur son ventre  
-Alors on peut savoir le sexe maintenant ? Demanda Lily en sautant presque sur place surexcité  
-C'est un garçon lui répondis sa cousine en souriant  
-Oh oui je vais avoir un filleul  
-Quoi qu'il en sois Bill tu as intérêt à parler avec ta fille je te préviens  
-J'essayerai répondis ce dernier sous le regard de feu de la semi vélane  
-Bon et maintenant si on passait tous à table . Intervint Molly alors que tout les estomacs affamés approuvèrent avec joie

Le soir après le repas , chacun retourna chez lui. Et Sun fut bien sur accueilli chez les Potter . Le lendemain, Ginny de très bonne humeur réveilla tout le monde pour décorer le sapin tous ensemble mais quand elle entras dans celle de James elle se figea avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine tout en laissant échapper un petit sourire  
Lily et Albus dans son dos , s'adressèrent un regard interrogateur avant de passer eux aussi la tête dans la chambre de leur frère aîné  
Dans celle-ci, il était tranquillement en train de dormir serrant contre lui Sun endormis sur son torse  
-James dis doucement Ginny  
-Mmmhhh grogna celui-ci  
-James est ce que ça te dis de décorer le sapin avec nous ?  
-Ouai le sapin bien sur maman je ... maman dit-il en ouvrant grand les yeux  
-Bonjour mon chéri dis la rousse moqueuse devant son air gêné  
-Sun dit-il en secouant légèrement sa petite amie  
-Quoi soupira-t-elle en resserrant son étreinte sur lui  
-Je crois qu'il et temps de se lever  
-Pourquoi je suis bien instal... mais elle se redressa d'un coup vers les Potter prenant seulement conscience de leur présence dans la pièce  
-Bonjour Sun dis Ginny en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire face à l'air dépité des 2  
ados  
-Heu bonjour Ginny dit-elle doucement  
-Bon vous nous retrouvez pour déjeuner dans 2 minutes ?  
-Heu oui approuva James tandis qu'elle quitta la pièce  
-Oh une dernière chose dit-elle en revenant sur ces pas . Vous avez chacun une chambre il me semble . Ce n'est pas pour aller dans celle de l'autre . On est d'accord ?  
-On est d'accord approuvèrent les 2 gênés

Un peu plus tard à la chaumière au coquillages , Fleur et Bill venaient de s'asseoir dans le canapé en face de Louis quand la cheminée s'alluma laissant apparaître Victoire  
-Coucou sourit-elle alors qu'est ce que tu avais de s'y urgent à me dire Louis ?  
-Attend dit-il en lui faisant signe de prendre place à coté de lui  
-Dora n'est pas avec toi ? Demanda Fleur pour faire un peu la conversation  
-Non c'est Ted qui s'en occupe aujourd'hui . Ils ont prévu une journée pére-fille au parc tout un programme sourit-elle attendris  
Quelques secondes plus tard, la cheminé s'alluma sur Dominique et Bill se leva d'un bond  
-Qu'est ce que tu fait là ?  
-Louis m'as appelé dit-elle sur la défensive . Excuse de vouloir m'occuper de mon frère avant d'être une déception pour lui aussi  
-Tu deviens ridicule la Dominique  
-Bien sur c'est moi qui est ridicule . Je ne sais rien faire de bien de toute façon sale traînée que je suis  
-Tu t'es mise cette image toute seule sur le dos alors ne viens pas me le reprocher d'accord  
-Tu vois, tu l'admet enfin ce que tu pense de moi . C'était si dur de mettre un mot dessus  
-STOP ! Arrêtez tous les 2 hurla Louis . Papa comment tu veux que je puisse vous dire ce que j'ai à vous dire si tu n'est même pas capable d'accepter tes enfants tels qu'ils sont . C'était une mauvaise idée dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte

-Non attend le retins son père . Je suis désolé, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire . Tu sais bien comme je peux être idiot sous la colère . Bien sur que je ne te vois pas comme une traînée . C'est juste que tu peux bien imaginer que ça me fais bizarre de voir tout ce qu'on dis de toi dans les journaux . Mais tu n'as pas besoin de faire tous ça Dom' . Tu es une jeune femme formidable . Tu n'as pas besoin de ces garçons pour exister et si les gens ne se rendent pas compte de ça, c'est que ce sont des idiots  
-Je ... je suis désolé de t'avoir fait honte . C'est pas ce que je cherchait  
-Je sais bien , mais c'est pas grave . On est bien plus fort que les rumeurs qui pèse sur nous lui souris son père avant de la serrer contre lui . Bon et toi Louis qu'est ce que tu voulais nous dire ?  
-Je ... dit-il en commençant à jouer avec ces mains . Je vais pas y arriver dit-il en s'affalant dans le canapé à coté de Victoire avant de plonger son visage dans ces mains  
-Hé Louis dis Dominique en s'asseyant de l'autre coté de son frère . Je suis sur que ça ne peux pas être si grave que ça  
-J'ai tellement peur de vous décevoir dit-il en relevant le visage tandis que ces yeux se perlais de larmes  
-Lou' dis Victoire en passant une main rassurante dans son dos . Rien de ce que tu pourrai faire ou dire ne pourra nous décevoir  
-Je ...Je suis amoureux dit-il finalement  
-Et ben c'est très bien ça ou est le problème ? Demanda sa mère  
-Je suis amoureux d'un garçon , je suis gay  
Silence ...  
-Et ... et on le connais ? Il est à Poudlard ? Demanda finalement Dominique  
-Oui ...c'est Franck  
-Franck Londubat ?  
Le blond approuva d'un signe de tête tandis que Dominique vint essuyer une de ces larmes en lui adressant un petit sourire  
-C'est un garçon vraiment bien, je suis sur qu'il te rendra très heureux  
-Il me rend déjà heureux dit-il faiblement  
-Alors c'est le principale souris Victoire avant de le prendre dans ces bras avec Dominique . T'est notre petit frère , peu importe que tu sois gay ou pas . On t'aime tel que tu es  
-Merci dit-il avec un petit sourire avant de relever la tête vers ces parents  
-Mon chéri souri Fleur en lui posant une main maternel sur la joue . Tu es comme tu es et rien ne changera pour autant  
Il adressa un petit sourire à sa mère avant de regarder son père , la réaction qu'il avait le plus peur  
-Pourquoi t avait si peur de nous le dire ? Demanda finalement Bill . Peu importe qui tu es, tu restera mon fils et rien ne pourras changer ça  
-C'est vrai ? Demanda Louis étonné  
-Bien sur dit-il avec un sourire . Personne ne pourras changer toute la fierté que j'ai pour vous 3 dit-il à ces enfants  
-Merci papa dis Louis maintenant complètement rassuré .  
Il savais que si sa famille acceptais alors le reste importait peu . A noël comme promis à Franck, il pourront le révéler à tous le monde  
-Oh dit-il en se retournant étonner vers Victoire qui éclata de rire en caressant son ventre . On dirais qu'il souhaite dire à son parrain que lui aussi l'aime tel qu'il est  
Et c'est en souriant qu'il caressa le ventre de sa sœur 

2 jour plus tard, le réveillons de noël arriva et comme promis devant tout le terrier, les 2 garçons avouèrent leur relation  
-Ah je l'avais bien dis qu'il cachait quelques chose dis Lucy en se levant d'un bond de sa chaise sous le rire de tous  
-Bon et bien moi je propose qu'on trinque à notre cher petit coupe dis Sun en se levant avec son verre  
Tous le monde approuva et les 2 se sourirent fier et heureux devant leurs familles  
Un peu plus tard, la cheminée s'alluma pour laisser passer 4 personnes  
-Grands père, Vincianne, tonton, Marc ? Santonna Sun en les fixant  
-Oui souris Molly, je les ai invité, je me suis dis que se serais chouette de faire un repas tous ensemble pour apprendre à se connaître  
-Et je trouve que c'est une merveilleuse idée souris Vincianne  
-Oh mais permettez moi de vous débarrasser de vos capes et je vous en pris prenez place dit la maîtresse de maison en ragrandissant la table d'un coup de baguette  
-C'est donc ici que vous vivez ? Demanda Monsieur Fergusson en grimacant  
-Grand père dis Sun en lui envoyant un regard plein de sous entendu . Madame Weasley est très gentil de nous accueillir alors sois gentil s'il te plaît  
-Bien sur dit-il en prenant place à coté de monsieur Weasley  
-Alors j'ai donc la chance de rencontrer la talentueuse Ginny Weasley souris Vincianne en prenant place à coté d'elle . C'est vraiment un honneur .  
-Oh mais pour moi aussi , les plantes que vendent votre entreprise sont vraiment magnifique, j'en ai plusieurs qui décore la maison  
-Le mieux c'est pour la botanique, je ne prend que ça à mes élèves intervint Neville  
-Vous êtes professeur ? Demanda François  
-Oui oui à poudlard, je dois m'occuper de tous cette bande souri-t-il en montrant tous les ados  
-Et bien ça pourrais peut être aider notre cher Marc n'est-ce pas dis sa mère d'un ton plein de sous entendu tandis qu'il la regarda gêné assis prés de Hugo, Lily et les jumeaux Scamander . Oh mais Dominique Weasley est là aussi sourit-elle en apercevant seulement la rousse . J'ai suivis vos débuts, vous promettez un bel avenir  
-Oh heu merci dis la rousse avec un petit sourire

Ainsi les conversations allèrent bon train , Monsieur Weasley discutais avec monsieur Fergusson de la différence entre la culture Belge et Anglaise, Vincianne discutais avec les femmes tandis que son mari sympathisais avec les hommes et que Marc rigolais avec les ados . Enfin minuit arriva et chacun se souhaita un joyeux noël  
-James, Sun je rappelle que vous êtes toujours en publique se moqua Lily en observant le petit couple qui fini de s'embrasser pour lui envoyer un sourire  
-Quelle bonne nouvelle que ces 2 là se soit trouvé se ravi Monsieur Fergusson. L'héritière Fergusson et le jeune Potter . Ça fera le plus beau mariage qu'il y à eu depuis des années  
-Mariage intervint Ginny en s'étouffant . Mais enfin ce ne sont encore que des enfants , ils n'ont que 17 ans  
-Bien sur que non, ils sont majeurs et bientôt ils aurons finis l'école et Sun reprendra en main l'héritage Fergusson  
-Quoi ? Demanda celle-ci perdu  
-Bien sur tu est l'héritière légitime  
-Mai je ... bien sur que non , je veux être auror . Grand père, tout ça ne me représente pas, tu le sais bien, je ne suis pas faite pour gérer ça . Pour moi le seul vrai héritier c'est François . C'est le plus apte à reprendre les rennes . L'argent ne m'intéresse pas, je ne saurais que faire d'autant. De plus on à bien le temps pour le mariage rien ne sers de nous presser  
-Très bien si c'est ce que tu veux approuva le vieil homme étonnant d'ailleurs Sun ne l'ayant jamais vu rendre les armes aussi vite . Il faut croire que le temps l'assagi

Enfin 3 heures plus tard, chacun rejoint a maison par poudre de cheminette . Essayant de s'endormir, Sun continuais de tourner dans son lit . Quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit un peu la faisant sursauté puis une tête apparu à l'embrasure  
-James ?  
-Chut dit-il en refermant soigneusement la porte avant de venir se glisser dans son lit  
-Ta mère va nous tuer si elle nous voit  
-Il suffit juste qu'elle ne nous voit pas sourit-il avant de l'embrasser . Joyeux noël lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille  
-Joyeux noël à toi aussi sourit-elle en l'embrassant  
Le baiser fini ainsi par s'intensifier entre les 2 qui en demandais toujours plus et petit à petit les doigts de James se glissèrent sous le T shirt du pyjama de Sun . De son coté , elle fini par retirer le T shirt du jeune homme qui la regarda intensément  
-Tu es sur de toi ? Demanda-t-il en jouant avec un des mèches de ces cheveux  
-Je n'ai jamais été aussi sur . J'ai confiance en toi dit-elle en s'emparant de ces lèvres et peu à peu les 2 ne firent plus qu'un 


	37. Chapter 37: les vampires à poudlard

2 mois avait passé depuis les vacances de noël et les vampires ne faisait plus parler d'eux ce qui commençais d'ailleurs à inquiéter tout le monde . Le silence prolonger n'annonçais rien de bon . Quelques chose de gros se préparait dans l'ombre . Mais pour le moment la vie de nos jeunes sorciers restaient tranquille et paisible .  
Alice revint à son dortoir alors que Rose faisait tranquillement ces devoirs couché sur son lit . Une fois passé la porte, la blonde s'appuya contre celle-ci avant de se mordre la lèvre  
-Alice ça va ? Demanda Rose en relevant le regard vers elle  
-Ouai sourit-elle avant de venir s'effondre dans le lit à coté de la rousse  
-Qu'est ce qui te rend aussi joyeuse demanda la jeune Weasley amusé  
-Je reviens de mon rendez-vous  
-Ton rendez-vous ? Et avec qui ? Demanda-t-elle perdu  
-Xander souris la jeune Londubat  
-Oh je vois et comment ça c'est passé ?  
-Super bien, il est trop mignon si tu savais . Et puis quand on est revenu ici pour me souhaiter bonne nuit ...Il... m'as embrassé dit-elle gêné  
-Sérieux dis Rose en se relevant d'un coup . Mais c'est super  
-Oui souris Alice . Oh mais non dit-elle en se redressant mon père risque de l'apprendre . C'est pas vrai pourquoi il doit être professeur ici dit-elle en envoyant sa tête dans son coussin tandis que Rose la regarda amusé  
-Je suis sur qu'il réagira très bien . Regarde pour Franck et Louis, il à été très content  
-Mais Franck est un garçon. C'est pas sa petite fille  
-Les père protecteur je comprend . Mais je vois mal Neville se mettre à hurler comme le ferait mon père  
-C'est vrai relativisa la blonde en imaginant très bien Ron Weasley qui apprendrais que sa fille à un petit ami . Bon le mieux est d'éviter le coin des serres quoi  
-Et les couloirs, les salles de classes et la grande salle se moqua Rose . Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant , mais les professeurs parlent entre eux  
-C'est vrai par merlin dit-elle en replongeant sa tête dans le coussin tandis que Rose éclata de rire 

Le lendemain au déjeuner, tout les élèves étaient rassemblé tranquillement quand les hiboux arrivèrent comme chaque jour amener le courrier . Lorsque la gazette arriva, plus personne dans la famille Weasley-Potter ne s'étonna de voir encore une fois Dominique au bras d'un nouveau garçon en première page .  
-Hé Weasley lança une voix la table des Serpentard .  
Directement bien entendu une dizaine de tête se relevèrent mais tout le monde constata que c'était Louis que se gros balourd de Donald Crover fixait  
-Tu sais plus le temps passe et plus je me dis que vos parents doivent être fier de vous entre ta pute de sœur et le PD de fils  
Directement Louis se releva baguette en main ainsi que plusieurs membres de sa famille  
-Ne parles pas comme ça de ma sœur  
-Qu'est ce qu'il à la tapette ? Tu n'assume pas la vérité ?  
Mais avant que quelqu'un comprenne, Franck se leva d'un coup de la table des poufsoufle pour flanquer son poing dans le nez du Serpentard  
D'abord sonné ne s'attendant pas à cette réaction, le garçon se releva d'un coup pour se jeter sur lui et les 2 roulèrent ainsi au milieu de la salle . D'un même mouvement Louis, James et Fred s'était précipiter vers eux mais les professeurs furent plus rapide . Neville attrapa son fils tandis que le professeur de vol attrapa Donald afin de les éloigner le plu possible l'un de l'autre .  
Mc Gonagal au milieu avec plusieurs autres professeurs attendis qu'ils se calment en les toisant tout 2 du regard  
-Bien dit-elle une fois le calme revenu . Il me semble que pour votre provocation et votre bagarre 3 mois de retenu tout les mardi avec monsieur Rusard serai le bienvenue monsieur Crover et pour vous monsieur Londubat 2 mois de retenu les jeudi avec Hagrid maintenant je veux que tout le monde aille en cours dit-elle d'une voix autoritaire

Et sans se le faire redire, tout les élèves quittèrent la grande salle tandis que Franck et Donald s'adressèrent un regard meurtrier, Louis emmena son petit ami un peu plus loin  
-Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris dit Louis en lui tendant un mouchoir pour son nez qui saignait  
-Je supportais pas la façon dont il t'as parlé dit-il en haussant les épaules . Ce faire casser la figure par un gay ça doit être une honte pour lui dit-il amusé  
-T'es un idiot dis Louis en levant les yeux au ciel . T'avait pas à te mêler de ça  
-Bien sur que si dit-il tandis que Louis observa son nez qui avait arrêté de saigner . Puis t'es extrêmement mignon quand tu t'inquiète pour moi  
-Franck dit-il en rougissant  
-Et encore plus quand t'es gêné dit-il amusé en l'attrapant par la taille afin de le serrer contre lui  
-Monsieur Weasley, monsieur Londubat vous n'avez pas cours ? Retentis une voix dans leur dos interrompant leur baiser  
-Désolé papa dis Franck un peu gêné . On y va  
-Franck, après les cours, je veux te voir dans mon bureau . On à une conversation à avoir tout les 2  
-Oh ouai bien sur dit-il sachant très bien qu'il allais maintenant se faire réprimander en plus par son père pour la bagarre

A la fin de la journée, James son ballait en main rejoint Hugo qui l'attendais sur le terrain de Quidditch . Les 2 cousins reprirent ainsi leur entraînement qu'ils avaient commencé depuis des mois . Mais d'un coup James s'arrêta et Hugo le questionna du regard  
-Tu sais Hugo malgré tes énormes progrès je voyais bien que quelques chose te bloquais et je commence un peu mieux à comprendre  
-Comprendre quoi ?  
-Attend moi là lui souris l'aîné Potter avant de redescendre au sol vers la malle contenant tout le matériel de Quiddtch  
-Tiens dit-il en revenant vers le roux lâche ta batte et enfile ça  
-Des gants pourquoi faire ?  
-Gardien idiot . Tu as beaucoup plus de précision au rattrapage et au lancé que de force dans tes bras . Je crois que ça t'irait mieux  
-On peux faire un essai admit-il  
Quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouva devant les anneaux de goal face à James et ces nombreuses balles flottantes à coté de lui  
-Prêt ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire  
-Prêt confirma Hugo décidé  
Et d'un coup, les balles foncèrent vers lui et en dehors de 2 qui passèrent tout de même les anneaux, Hugo se débrouilla pour stopper le reste  
-Impressionnant souris James . Je suis sur que d'ici quelques entraînement, tu sera prêt à intégrer l'équipe en tant que gardien  
-C'est vrai ? Demanda le roux ravi en se posant au sol à coté de son cousin  
-Bien sur lui répondis celui-ci en lui ébouriffant les cheveux . Aller champion, va prendre ta douche tu l'as mérité  
Le roux ne se le fit pas redire 2 fois et s'éloigna en laissant James tranquillement ranger tout le matériel  
-Alors capitaine votre élève fait des progrets ? Retentis une voix dans son dos  
-Des progrets incroyable souri celui-ci en se tournant vers Sun  
-Je trouve ça adorable toute l'énergie que tu met pour l'aider dit-elle en se serrant contre son torse  
-M'ouai dit-il avec un sourire mais rien d'aussi adorable que toi dit-il en s'emparant de ces lèvres  
-Vous permettez que je vous enlève une petite demi heure miss Mc-Fly  
-Mmmhh pourquoi pas dit-elle en souriant avant de se placer derrière lui sur son balai  
-Je te préviens après ces moi qui conduit dit-elle en s'accrochant à lui tandis qu'il décollaient  
-C'est ça dans tes rêves  
-C'est ce qu'on verra Potter dit-elle avec un sourire . Et puis c'est dommage moi qui pensais qu'on pourrais se retrouver dans la salle sur demande après  
-Oh dit-il directement avec un sourire . Tu veux conduire tout de suite ou bien ?  
-Pervers rigola-t-elle en lui tapant dans le bras

Le soir, dans la salle commune de gryffondor, l'ambiance était plutôt détendu entre les gens qui jouais au échec ou à la bataille explosive, les autres qui discutais ou rigolais joyeusement et dans un coin ceux qui voulais travailler leurs devoirs . Soudain, un bruit se fit entendre à la fenêtre et tout le monde releva la tête . En fronçant les sourcils , Lily reconnu le hiboux de Ted et elle s'empressa de se lever pour aller décrocher les 2 lettres à la patte de l'animal  
-Louis il y en à une pour toi dit-elle en l'envoyant au blond assis dans l'un des canapé avec sa meilleure amie Louisa  
En fronçant les sourcils le blond l'intercepta et les 2 s'empressèrent de la lire . Alors qu'un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Louis,Lily elle se mit avec faire des petits sauts sur place  
-Est ce que tu va te décider à nous dire ce qui à dans cette lettre ? S'impatienta Roxanne  
-Il vient de naître sourit-elle en leur tendant la lettre ou l'ont pouvait voir marqué

« Dora à le plaisir de nous annoncer que du haut de ces 2 ans , elle est enfin grande sœur d'un petit frère nommé Remus . Celui-ci est née dans la journée 17 mars et est en pleine forme . Après avoir affiché ces cheveux blond et son regard miel, celui-ci à surpris ces parents en commençant à afficher des mèches vertes dans ces cheveux . A la plus grande fierté de son père, un nouveau petit métamorphomage à vu le jour »  
Et annexé à la lettre une photo montrais Victoire couché dans son lit d'hôpital avec le bébé dans les bras ,Dora assise à coté d'elle et Ted debout derrière les regardais en souriant  
-Il est trop choux dis Lily affichant toujours un énorme sourire . Louis, il faut qu'on s'arrange avec la directrice pour pouvoir aller le voir rapidement  
-Je suis d'accord approuva celui-ci en lui souriant . On à qu'a aller la voir directement  
Et sans un mot de plu les 2 cousins quittèrent la salle commune en triple vitesse trop impatient de rencontrer leur filleul

Une semaine plus tard, Scorpius revint de son cours d'arithmancy qu' Albus n'avait bien sur pas pris et que Rose n'avais pas au même moment que lui étant un cours commun avec les poufsoufle . Mais des bruits étrange se firent entendre dan le coté nord du château et il fronça les sourcils en voyant plusieurs élèves revenir en courant paniqué  
-Et qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Lança-t-il à un élève au hasard  
-Les ... vampires, ils ont réussi à entrer . Le château est attaqué  
Pris d'un coup de panique Scorpius n'eus d'abord qu'une seule envie aller se cacher dans un passage secret qu'ils ne pourrais pas trouver mais tout d'un coup sa conscience lui revint en plein visage . Sa cousine était dans le château et elle était elle aussi une proie facile . Il devait la retrouver . Alors attrapant sa baguette, il partis en courant vers sa dernière salle de classe  
-Lisa dit-il en apercevant la meilleure amie de cette dernière se promenant tranquillement . Ou est Florianne ?  
-Heu elle est partis chercher son livre pour le cours de métamorphose qu'on à après pourquoi ?  
-Je dois la retrouver toi va à la salle commune vite . Les vampires sont là dit-il en partant de nouveau en courant 

Albus sorti lui aussi de son cours et retrouva vite Rose qui avait cours dans la salle à coté . Quand tout d'un coup la voix de Mc Gonagal résonna dans tout le château magiquement amplifier  
-Que tout les élèves rejoignent leur salle commune . Le château est attaqué . Les professeurs sont partis au front et les aurors ne devrait pas tarder . Dépêcher vous de vous mettes tous en sécurité  
-Les vampires dis Rose . Il faut trouver Scorpius  
-Et Queen ajouta Albus en suivant sa cousine son poing serrant sa baguette  
Au coin d'un couloir seulement, ils durent se cacher pour ne pas que le préfet de Serpentard ne les repère et ne les emmène de force . Mais au moins Albus fut rassuré de voir que Queen était avec lui en chemin pour leur salle commune . Continuant ensuite leur course, il parcoururent plusieurs couloirs avant de se précipiter vers une élève de 4 éme à Serpentard  
-Florianne dis Rose en la rattrapant . Tu as vu Scorpius ?  
-Non pourquoi j'aurai du ?  
-Je ne sais pas, j'aurai pensez qu'il serai à ta recherche  
-Il n'est peut être pas très loin  
-Oui sûrement . Dépêche toi de retourner à la salle commune . On s'occupe de le retrouver  
-Très bien dit-elle après avoir hésité quelques instants mais après tout les 2 risquais moins leur peaux en étant pas des sangs purs

Parcourant encore une dizaine de couloirs, Albus arrêta Rose de force au coin de l'un d'entre eux avant que quelqu'un ne les repère car un combat entres plusieurs aurors et vampires avaient lieux  
-C'est mon père dis Rose en observant discrètement  
-Je me demande ou est le miens dis Albus en jetant lui aussi un coup d'œil mais ce qui perturba le plus les 2 c'est que les créatures semblais battre en retrait alors qu'ils étaient en supériorité numérique  
-Les gars on s'arrache hurla l'un d'entre eux. On à ce qui nous intéressait  
Et sans se le faire redire, les autres le suivirent vers la sortis tandis que les aurors se mirent à les poursuivre ne comprenant pas bien ce qu'ils faisaient  
-Ah tout les professeur, rendez-vous dans le couloir nord à coté de la salle de potion retenti la voix magiquement modifier de Mc Gonagal  
-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
-Je sais pas mais allons voir dis Albus en la traînant par le poignet  
Arrivé au lieu indiqué par la directrice, tous les professeurs ainsi qu'Harry étaient déjà présent  
-Professeur que ce passe t'il ? Pourquoi battent t'ils en retraitent ? Demanda la prof de potion  
-Ils ont changé de stratégie dis Harry l'air sombre . Ils ont enlevé un élève  
-Qui ? Demanda Harry  
-Scorpius Malfoy  
Et directement Albus plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Rose qui poussait déjà un cris paniqué risquant de les faire repérer . Mais il ne pu rien faire quand elle s'effondra au sol en pleur 


	38. Chapter 38: le combat

Les jours qui suivirent furent une véritable torture pour beaucoup d'élèves . A l'extérieur, toutes les forces étaient diriger vers les vampires afin de réussir à retrouver Scorpius bien que nombreuses étaient les personnes qui pensaient ne retrouver qu'un cadavre vidé de son sang . Contre toute attente, Drago Malfoy ( comme la plupart des sangs purs qui l'entoure) c'était allié avec Harry et Ron pour rechercher activement son fils unique tandis que sa femme se laissait peu à peu dépérir . Rose elle aussi avait entamé une dépression de silence. Au vu de son mutisme permanent, madame Pomefresh l'avait contrainte à rester à l'infirmerie et lui donnais des potions de sommeil pour qu'elle parvienne tout de même à dormir un peu . Albus pas dans un meilleur état errait dans les couloirs sans but et n'était présent en cours que physiquement  
Seulement, les maraudeurs après l'attaque qu'avaient subis Sun quelques mois plus tôt, avaient fait une affaire personnelle des vampires . C'est pourquoi, en ce dimanche matin, ils avaient traîné Rose et Albus au fin fond de la bibliothèque  
-Bon les gars il faut vous reprendre dis Sun décidé  
-Pourquoi faire ? Demanda Rose . attendre patiemment une trace de ces créatures ?  
-Non, nous allons faire nos propre recherches  
-A quoi on pourrait bien servir si même les aurors ne sont capable de rien ?  
-Les aurors font un très bon boulot intervint Sun mais d'après moi, ils prennent l'affaire du mauvais sens, au lieu de rechercher au pif, il faut d'abord réussir à les comprendre . À votre avis pourquoi avoir changé de stratégie et pourquoi Scorpius alors qu'ils avaient des centaines d'élèves à proximité  
-Parce que c'est un sang pur dit Albus  
-Oui mais pas n'importe quel sang pur, Scorpius est le descendant de la plupart des grandes familles de sang purs . Les Malfoy, les Black, les Greegrass ...  
-De ce fait intervint James, en s'en prenant à lui, ils savaient qu'ils allaient réveiller toutes les familles de sang pur proche de lui  
-Et donc les attirer dans un piège pour toutes les neutraliser dit Rose en semblant comprendre . Donc vous pensez que Scorpius est toujours en vie ?  
-Nous l'espérons vraiment, mais ça semblerait le plus probable, ils ont besoin de lui pour réussir leur plus gros coup  
-Donc si notre théorie est vraie dis Tim. Alors nous devons trouver ou se cache les vampires avant les adultes qu'ils veulent piéger  
-Ce qui serait le plus sur, vu qu'actuellement, ils doivent avoir les yeux rivés sur eux et non sur une bande d'apprentis sorciers compléta Fred  
-Vous ...vous voulez qu'on aille nous-même le secourir ? Demanda Albus comme si il avait mal entendu  
-Parfaitement dis Sun avec son regard de combativité à n'importer quelle épreuve  
Mais à peine eu-t-elle fini sa phrase qu'un bruit se fit entendre derrière l'étagère dans son dos . Fronçant les sourcils, James se leva et contourna le tout avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine .  
-Qu'est-ce que vous faite là ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix dur  
-Oh James ça va ? Demanda la voix fluette de Lily . On se promenait par là et quel plaisir de se croiser  
-Je vais répéter ma question dit-il en fixant les 7 personnes face à lui  
-Oh ça va soupira Roxanne . On vous à suivis . Chacun de nous savait très bien que vous ne resteriez pas sans rien faire pour Scorpius  
-Et alors ? Demanda son frère suspicieux  
-Alors on veut vous aider déclara Hugo  
-Ça va pas la tête hurlèrent directement James et Fred avant d'entendre au loin le ccchhhuuuttt significatif de la bibliothécaire  
-Non mais qu'est ce qui vous prend intervint Albus . Vous êtes beaucoup trop jeune dit-il en fixant plus particulièrement sa sœur  
-Oh je vous en pris dis la petite rousse en levant les yeux au ciel . Et vous comptez vous attaquer à une armée de vampire à 7 seulement ?

-Bien entendu  
-C'est de la folie dis Roxanne en levant les yeux au ciel  
-Mais ce serais encore plus fou de vous laisser venir pour vous faire tuer  
-Si je puis me permettre intervins timidement Mélanie derrière Hugo . Nous nous sommes entraîner pour pouvoir vous aider  
-Vous avez fait quoi ? Demanda James avec de gros yeux . Et quand ça ?  
-Toute cette semaine dis Corentin . Nous sommes parfaitement capable de nous défendre tout seul . La preuve  
Et avant que l'un des plus vieux n'ai eu le temps d'intervenir, les 7 avaient sortis leur baguette pour laisser apparaître un jet blancs . De la baguette de Roxanne émergea un lion rugissant furieusement, de celle de Lily une biche se dressait fièrement, un labrador se mit à courir autour de la table depuis la baguette d'Hugo. Mélanie elle fit apparaître un cygne majestueux, Corentin un koala, Killian un ours et Wendy un hérisson  
-Waouh Mél classe le cygne souris Julia à sa cousine  
-Merci dis la châtain en rougissant de fierté mais ton tigre est classe aussi  
-Julia tu nous aide pas du tout là soupira Fred  
-Mais ... comment vous avez pu y arriver si vite ? Albus et moi venons seulement d'apprendre à en faire intervint Rose ( leur patronus représentant respectivement un dauphin et un dragon)  
-Ça va on à qu'un an de moins que vous Wendy et moi intervint Roxanne  
-C'est bien beau tout ça mais un patronus n'arrête pas les vampires dis James en levant un sourcils  
-Non mais il les ralentis intervint Wendy  
-Comment ça ? Demanda Tim perdu  
-Ouai dis Corentin en montrant le livre qu'il avait dans les mains  
-Ou vous avez eu ça ?  
-Dans la réserve  
-Et comment vous y êtes entré ?  
-Il se peut qu'on ai emprunter la cape d'invisibilité  
-Lily ! S'offusqua James en fulminant de l'intérieur  
-C'est un livre qui concerne les vampires ? Demanda Sun en ignorant son petit ami  
-Ouai tout les trucs que les sorciers oublie souvent sur eux ou que le temps à effacer dis Hugo d'un ton si connaisseur rappelant fortement sa mère  
-Montre ? Demanda Sun intrigué  
-Pas tout de suite . Notre aide doit être complète, si vous partez on veut en être intervint Killian  
-Écoute gamin, ce n'est pas parc que t'es l'ami de ma sœur que je ne peux pas te stupéfixier dis James la main sur sa baguette

-Je suis d'accord avec lui dis Rose . Hugo, je ne suis pas non plus d'accord que tu vienne . Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose  
-Parce que nous on à envie de vous voir vous faire tuer ? Parce qu'avec le sous effectif que vous êtes, c'est clairement ce qu'il va arriver dis Roxanne  
-De plus sans nous vous ne trouverez jamais la planque des vampires dis Lily avec son air sur habituel  
-Parce que vous savez ou ils sont ? Demanda Albus  
-On à des pistes  
-Et le temps nous est compter alors vous accepter notre aide ou pas ?  
Les 7 plus âgés se fixèrent alors dépité pris au dépourvu .  
-Bien soupira James . Mais on ne fait qu'aller chercher Scorpius et on dégage direct . Vous évitez la bagarre à tout pris . Laisser nous, nous occuper des vampires sur notre route  
-Marché conclu  
-Bien dis Hugo en s'avançant vers la table pour poser un plan qui semblais être de Londres et ces alentours . De ce que nous avons appris dans ce livre, bien qu'ils puissent sortir en plein jour . La lumière ne leur est pas très agréable, ils préfère donc vivre dans des lieux plutôt sombre . Ici nos vampires doivent être dans un lieux éloigner pour ne pas se faire remarquer ce qui nous laisse que 3 endroits en dehors de la ville .  
Du coup de baguette, il traça 3 traits rouge sur ces endroits  
-Un entrepôt désaffecté, une veille maison abandonné et et une ancienne cabane de garde chasse conclu Tim en regardant le plan  
-Hugo t'es génial souris Rose impressionner par son frère qui rougis jusqu'à ces oreilles  
-Mais maintenant comment trouver quel endroit c'est ?  
-Il suffit de s'y rendre les un âpres les autres dis Fred comme si c'était logique  
-Et comment on va s'y rendre ?  
-Les sombrals ? Proposa Sun étant dorénavant plus la seule à pouvoir les voire. Beaucoup d'entre eux avec les derniers massacres avait malheureusement vu la mort de prés  
Ils finirent par peaufiner leur plan pour quitter l'école sans se faire repérer puis , ils se divisèrent en plusieurs groupes pour partir dans différents cotés vers le champs des sombrals . Et ainsi, ils s'envolèrent pour leur premier arrêt, la maison abandonné

Après 2 arrêts respectivement à la maison puis à la cabane dans les bois, toujours aucune trace des vampires ?  
-Et si ils n'étaient pas aux endroits qu'on pense ? Demanda Rose avec une boule au ventre  
-Ne t'inquiète pas Rosie on va le retrouver dis Sun sur un ton qui se voulais rassurant même si elle aussi n'avait aucune certitude  
Arrivé à l'entrepôt, chacun posa son sombral et les maraudeurs partir voire en éclaireur si du mouvement se faisait à l'intérieur  
Au moment ou James allait regarder par l'une des petites fenêtre, Sun le plaqua au mur . Juste avant qu'un vampire ne tourne la tête vers eux  
-T'as des réflexes effrayant tu sais dis James à son oreille  
-Ouai ben il vaut mieux avec ta discrétion . Ils sont là, maintenant il faut trouver l'endroit le moins risquer pour entrer. Venez allons faire le tour  
Et sans se le faire redire, les 3 garçons la suivirent  
-Par là proposa Tim en voyant une trappe caché par des feuilles . Je ne pense même pas qu'ils aient connaissance de cette ouverture  
-Ça semble parfait dis Sun je vais chercher les autres  
Et quelques secondes plus tard, le petit groupe s'enfonça dans la cave du bâtiment . Leur plan était simple, les plus jeunes était mis au milieu du cercle tandis que les plus vieux les entourais pour leur protection . Rose, Albus et Julia à l'arrière comme ça se serais les mauraudeurs la première ligne de mire, si ils croisaient des vampires en chemin . Avançant ainsi dans la cave, ils ne croisèrent personnes et ils décidèrent de monter au rez de chaussé.  
-Attendez les retins Sun en passant la tête au coin d'un couloir . Laissez moi faire  
Les autres l'observèrent alors avancer discrètement sans bruit derrière l'un des vampires qui montais la garde puis elle le pétrifia et le laissa glisser calmement au sol avant de faire signe aux autres de venir.  
Après 10 minutes semblable d'avancement, des cris se firent entendre dans le bâtiments . Apparemment certains avait trouvé les vampires pétrifiés  
-Il faut se dépêcher dis James en commençant à activer le pas .  
Seulement bien vite les combats avec les vampires ne purent pas être évité . Mais il se débrouillais assez bien pour les mettre hors d'état de nuire . Et ils arrivèrent finalement dan une salle avant de se stopper net. Ce fut Rose la première à réagir  
-Scorpius dit-elle en accourant vers lui

Le teint très pâle et du sang séché encore se sa gorge, le jeune Malfoy ouvrir difficilement les yeux  
-Qu'est...qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Demanda-t-il faiblement  
-Quel question on est venu de sauver dit-elle en arrivant à son niveau  
-Vous n'auriez ... jamais dû venir...C'est ...c'est un piège  
-Et à peine eut-il fini sa phrase que la porte dans leur dos se referma et que les vampires sortir un à un de l'ombre  
-Je me disait aussi que c'était trop facile dis Fred en attrapant sa baguette comme tout les autres  
-Ne vous approcher pas dis Sun en se mettant entre Scorpius et les vampires  
-La jeune Fergusson souris celui qui devait être le nouveau chef . On à un compte à régler avec toi  
-Alors venez . Je vous attend  
-Attrapez là hurla-t-il à ces hommes  
Et directement une dizaine de vampires bondir vers elle . Mais depuis son dernier combat avec eux, elle avait pu perfectionner ses techniques de combat par rapport aux leurs et sous le regard surpris de ces amis, elle évita habilement les attaques, jetant en même temps des sors bien placé  
-Il faut l'aider déclara finalement James remit de sa surprise  
Et directement tous se mirent en position d'attaque  
-Rose détache Scorpius et emmène le, on vous couvre  
-Mais et vous ? Demanda la rousse en s'attaquant au liens retenant le jeune homme  
-On va se débrouiller . T'inquiète pas  
Et sans se le faire redire, elle se remit au travail  
-C'est bon hurla-t-elle une fois que ce fut fini  
-Alors vous connaissez le plan. Dépêchez vous de le sortir de là  
-Sun je ne suis pas sur que  
-James , tu dois aller avec eux pour couvrir leurs arrières . On à déjà neutraliser la moitié ici. Ça va aller . Je vais m'arranger pour faire sortir Lily et les plus jeune rapidement fait moi confiance  
-D'accord dit-il en rejoignant Rose soutenant Scorpius avec Albus entouré de Mélanie, Corentin et Wendy pour les protéger de leur patronus  
Avec les attaques bien visé de James, le petit groupe réussi à sortir de la salle bien que plusieurs vampires partir à leur suite, Sun se plaça alors dos à la porte pour les empêcher d'aller à plus les attaquer  
-Te sacrifier pour tes amis, très gryffondorien jeune Fergusson se moqua le chef face à elle . Mais une fois que je vous aurais tuer, je retrouverai le jeune Malfoy et je mettrais mon plan à exécution .  
-C'est ça, on verra qui tuera l'autre en premier  
-Je déteste ton impertinence dit-il en se jetant sur elle  
Et alors qu'elle entama un combat plutôt violant avec leur chef, les autres continuais de neutraliser la bande de vampire dans la pièce . Alors qu'il ne restait plus qu'une quinzaine de vampires avec le chef, Sun envoya rapidement voler le chef se qui le sonna légèrement.  
-Lily, Hugo, Killian, Roxanne. Sortez vite et allez prévenir les aurors  
Envoyant un dernier sors à leurs ennemis respectifs, 3 d'entre eux obéir au plan qu'ils avaient élaborer de base . Ils sortirent donc de la salle tandis que Sun referma à nouveau le passage empêchant qui conque de passer  
-Roxanne hurla Fred en combat avec 3 vampires va avec eux  
-Hors de question déclara la métisse, je reste pour vous aider  
-Fergusson hurla le chef en se remettant sur ces pieds pour repartir l'attaquer . Je vois dit-il avec un sourire après plus d'un quart d'heure de combat . Tu es doué mais tu as malheureusement une faiblesse  
-Laquelle ? Demanda Sun étonné  
-Tes amis dit-il en disparaissant si rapidement que Sun eu du mal à le voir et d'un coup, il se retrouva dans le dos de la sorcière la moins expérimenter de la pièce et il planta ces crocs dans sa gorge  
-Roxanne ! Tim envoya balader les 3 vampires qu'il combattait et il accouru vers la jeune fille mais le chef lui envoya un sourire en lui balançant le corps sans vie de la jeune fille dessus  
-Non , non , non, non dis Tim en palpant sa nuque . Je ne sens plus son pou  
-Tim hurla Fred à l'autre bout de la pièce . Transplane à St Mangouste directement avec elle. Sauve ma sœur je t'en pris dit-il les larmes aux yeux

Je vais tout faire pour je te le promet dis le brun avant de disparaître  
Et d'un coup dans la pièce, une ambiance palpable se fit sentir. Il émergea une telle rage et une telle force de Fred que Sun et Julia se ratatinèrent sur elle-même ne souhaitant clairement pas être à la place des vampires  
Ce fut comme si un démon avait pris possession de Fred qui explosa littéralement pour abattre les derniers vampires ainsi que le chef en 20 minutes  
Lorsque ça fut fini, le garçon s'effondra au sol épuisé tandis que Julia et Sun finir de ligoter les derniers vampires  
-Je dois aller voir ma sœur dis Fred complètement effondré, elle est peut être ...  
-Je viens avec toi dis Julia . Tu n'es pas en état de transplaner viens dit-elle en passant l'un de ces bras au-dessus de ses épaules afin de le maintenir . Sun ...  
-Je m'occupe d'eux confirma la brune debout à coté de tout les vampires vaincu  
Et 5 minutes après que les 2 ai quitté la pièce, Les aurors défoncèrent littéralement la porte pour s'arrêter face à Sun et tut les vampires vaincu  
-Qu'est ce que ... demanda Harry complètement perdu  
-Il vous en à fallu du temps dis la jeune fille comme si c'était normal  
-C'est toi qui à fait ça ? Demanda Ron perdu en s'approchant des vampires  
-Pas toute seule non, les autres sont partis à Ste Mangouste pour Scorpius et Roxanne  
-Roxanne . Pourquoi Roxanne ?  
-C'est l'un des vampires dit-elle dépité . Il s'est jeté sur elle et son cœur ne battait plus . Je ne sais pas si ...  
-Mais qu'est ce qui vous à prix de venir seuls hurla Harry . C'était complètement irresponsable. Il fallait se douter qu'un truc comme ça allait arriver  
-Mais on voulait vous sauver  
-Nous sauver nous ? Mais pourquoi ?  
-On savait que les vampires vous surveillaient et qu'ils attendaient juste que vous vous jetiez dans leur piège  
-On reparlera de ça plus tard, soupira Harry  
-Ron emmène Sun à Ste Mangouste , elle à plusieurs blessures sérieuses et vous dit-il en se retournant vers ces hommes . Emmener les à Azkabant  
Tous confirmèrent d'un hochement de tête et Ron posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sun et il transplanérent  
-Je ne veux pas me faire soigner dis Sun quand ils arrivèrent dans l'hôpital . Je dois aller voir comment va Roxanne et Scorpius  
-Sun sois raisonnable dis Ron  
-Non déclara la jeune fille en partant d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs

-Sun hurla une voix alors qu'elle arriva au service des grands blesser par êtres magiques . Merlin sois loué tu va bien dis James en venant la serrer contre lui  
-Rose, Hugo vous n'avez rien ? Demanda Ron en venant rejoindre ces enfants  
-Nan papa nous ça va mais ...  
-Fred retentit la voix d'Angelina dans leur dos  
Le concerné releva la tête de l'épaule de sa petite amie pour laisser découvrir son visage brisé et en pleur  
-Non dis George en s'élançant vers son fils . Ta sœur ce n'est pas vrai hein , tu ne l'a pas laissé combattre des vampires , elle ...  
-Je suis désolé dis Fred encore plus effondré . Tout est de ma faute . J'aurai dû lui tenir tête  
-Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait hurla George en fusillant son fils du regard  
-George calme toi dis Angelina Fred n'y est pour rien . Mais comment va-t-elle ?  
-Pas bien du tout dis Tim assis un peu plus loin lui aussi complètement effondré . Les médicomage l'ont pris en charge mais ils n'ont pas beaucoup d'espoir  
-Non , non ,non ,non dis George en plongeant sa tête dans ces mains pour se laisser tomber le long du mu tandis qu'Angélina s'effondra en pleur dans l'un des fauteuils du couloir  
-Bien vite la nouvelle fut rependu partout et toute la famille Weasley-Potter arriva à l'hôpital pour soutenir , Fred, George et Angélina tout en espérant que Roxanne s'en sorte même si plus le temps passait, plus ces chances devenait moindre . De son coté, Scorpius récupérais assez bien e par chance aucun des vampires ne lui avait infecté de venin ce qui ne fera pas de lui un vampire par la suite . Et bien que Astoria Malfoy ait remercié un million de fois les jeunes sorciers qui avaient sauvé son fils , ceux-ci refusèrent également de quitter l'hôpital tant qu'ils n'auraient pas plus de nouvelles de Roxanne. Après plusieurs heures t'attente incessante, la nuit était tomber et de nombreuses personnes c'était endormis dans le couloir inconfortable tandis que George et Angelina restaient toujours éveiller en silence en se serrant l'un contre l'autre, Julia elle continuait de bercer doucement Fred pour le calmer et Sun en regardant autours constata que ça faisait un moment que Tim était parti chercher à boire et qu'il n'était toujours pas revenu . Décidant de bouger un peu , elle partit à sa recherche mais ne le trouva dans aucun couloir . Elle décida donc d'aller voir dehors supposant qu'il aurait peut-être besoin de respirer l'air fraie. Seulement en tournant autours du bâtiment . Elle le trouva assis contre un mur en pleur replier sur lui-même  
-Timmy dit Sun en s'accroupissant face à lui . Calme toi je t'en pris  
-Je ne peux pas, et si elle ne se réveillait jamais ? Si elle était morte parce qu'on l'avait autorisé à venir avec nous dans un endroit ou on savait qu'elle risquait sa peau ? On est des idiot mais c'est moi le pire . Elle va mourir, la seule fille que j'ai jamais aimée va mourir et j'ai toujours été incapable de lui avouer parce que j'avais peur de perdre de mon meilleur . J'aurai très bien pu réussir à combattre Fred mais je suis un crétin effrayé par ces propres sentiments  
-Chhhuuutt dis doucement Sun en le serrant contre elle . Calme-toi d'accord . Roxanne ne va pas mourir . C'est la fille la plus combative que je connaisse et tu le sais aussi bien que moi . Jamais elle ne nous abandonnera. Ce n'est pas pour rien que son patronus est un lion, car elle est aussi forte qu'eux . Roxanne va s'en sortir j'en suis certaine  
Et sans rien rajouter de plus , elle sera son meilleur ami contre elle en silence jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme un peu  
-Allez viens on devrait rentrer, il fait un froid de canard ici  
Se laissant entraîner par sa meilleure amie, Tim la suivit pour rejoindre le couloir devant la chambre de Roxanne légèrement rassuré mais aucun d'eux ne se doutait qu'au moment ou il rejoignait Roxanne , un bip sonore incessant se faisait entendre depuis la machine relier à son cœur annonçant que celui-ci venait de s'arrêter 


	39. Chapter 39: la fin des maraudeurs

Revenant dans le couloir de la chambre de Roxanne, Tim et Sun virent tout le monde entassé devant la porte . Madame Weasley tout comme beaucoup de personnes était en pleur, George retenais comme il pouvait Angelina qui était devenu hystérique et Julia aider de James retenais Fred qui risquait à tout moment de faire une connerie . Mais avant que Sun n'ai eu le temps de comprendre, Tim fonça dans la chambre de Roxanne comme une furie  
-Heure de la mort ? Demanda l'un des médicomage  
-Non ! Hurla Tim . Elle n'est pas... elle ne peut pas ... je refuse dit-il en s'approchant d'elle avant de commencer énergiquement un massage cardiaque  
-Que fait vous jeune homme ? C'est trop tard déclara l'un des médicomage  
-Non, ce n'est jamais trop tard dis Tim en s'acharnant encore plus . Elle va revenir, elle le doit . Tu m'entend Roxanne Je ne te laisserai pas partir. Tu ne peux pas nous abandonner, tout le monde compte sur toi . Bon sang t'es une lionne, fait le pour nous dit-il tandis que ces larmes coulais sur le corps sans vie de la métisse  
-Timmy dis faiblement Sun en entrant à son tour dans la pièce . Ça ne sers plus à rien, Arrête  
-Non protesta le garçon  
-S'il te plaît dit-elle en attrapant l'un de ces bras mais d'un coup un petit bip retentis dans la pièce et tout les médicomage relevèrent la tête vers l'appareil qui calcul les battements de cœurs  
-C'est impossible dis l'un d'eux . Son cœur est repartis  
-C'est un miracle dis l'une des femmes médicomage  
-Bravo gamin dis un 3 éme Tu as relancer son coeur mais pour combien de temps  
-Elle va s'en sortir dis Tim décidé, elle ne mourras pas  
-C'est bien de garder encore espoirs mon garçon mais ...  
-Je vous dis qu'elle va s'en sortir rugit Tim . Vous ne la connaissez pas, vous ne savez pas qui elle est  
-Allez viens Tim , il faut laisser Roxanne se reposer maintenant dis Sun en entraînant le garçon dehors  
Elle le regarda tout de même bizarrement . Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi énervé de sa vie, ça ne lui ressemblais tellement pas  
-Tim intervint Fred alors qu'il passa la porte . Merci pour elle dit-il d'une voix faible  
-C'est normal dis le brun . C'est de notre faute si elle est là alors je ne la laisserai pas partir  
Puis d'un coup un bruit sourd fit sursauter tout le monde  
-George ! Hurla Anglina en observant le cadre du couloir briser et en sang  
-Mais par Merlin qu'est ce qui te prend  
-Pourquoi ça doit toujours arrivé ? Hurla le roux . Pourquoi je doit systématiquement perdre les êtres que j'aime le plus ? J'ai déjà perdu Fred , c'était pas déjà assez ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne peut pas me laisser vivre tranquille

-On ne va pas perdre Roxanne mon chérie dis timidement Angelina en le serrant contre elle . Personne ne nous enlèvera notre fille . Viens dit-elle il faut soigner ta main  
Tous le monde les observa alors disparaître en silence . Personne ne dis rien mais tout le monde savait, George ne survivra pas à la perte de sa fille . Il n'arriverai pas à se relever cette fois

Scorpius ouvris doucement les yeux et dû s'adapter à la lumière blanche avant de réussir à voir quelque chose . Puis doucement il observa la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvais et souris doucement en voyant Rose debout dos à lui en train de regarder par la fenêtre.  
-Rose dit-il faiblement  
Celle-ci se retourna face à lui et malgré les larmes qui coulais sur ces joues, elle qui souris heureuse de le voir vivant  
-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Scorpius les sourcils froncés  
-C'est rien dit-elle évasivement . Comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant de son lit  
-Ca va dit-il simplement . Mais dis moi la vérité. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?  
-Roxanne soupira Rose, son cœur viens de lâcher et il s'en est fallu de peu pour qu'elle ne meurt et même maintenant les médicomage ne crois pas trop à son rétablissement  
-Oh dit-il doucement en essayant de se relever mais directement il se rendis compte que c'était une mauvaise idée en sentant une douleur fulgurante dans tout son corps . Viens là dit-il finalement en tendant les bras vers elle  
Comprenant qu'il voulait la réconforter, Rose s'installa à coté de lui et il la serra maladroitement contre lui  
-Est-ce que c'est à cause de...  
-Oui dis Rose en comprenant qu'il parlait des vampires  
-Je suis désolé dit-il en observant ces couvertures . Tout ça est de ma faute, si vous n'étiez pas venu me sauver, rien de tout ça ne serais arrivé  
-Non dis Rose. Nous savions tous les risques qu'on courais et Roxanne également mais on voulais te sortir de là . Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, c'était notre choix  
-Oui mais ...  
Seulement il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrit sur Draco . Celui-ci se figeât à l'entrée de la pièce avant de froncer les sourcils . De toute évidence, il n'était pas très heureux de voir Rose dans les bras de son fils  
-Weasley dit-il en levant un sourcil  
-Oh dit Rose en se levant d'un bond . Bonjour monsieur Malfoy . Je... je vais vous laissez dit-elle finalement en adressant un dernier regard à Scorpius avant de quitter la pièce  
-Alors dis Draco une fois seul avec son fils  
-Père soupira Scorpius  
-Dois-je te rappeler qui elle est ? Et dois-je te rappeler qui tu es ?  
-Non père, je sais déjà tout ça soupira Scorpius en détournant le regard  
-Bien, tiens je suis venu t'apporter quelques affaires de la part de ta mère mais elle est coincé aux urgences actuellement . Elle passera certainement dans la soirée  
-Très bien dis simplement Scorpius  
-Bon je dois y aller, j'ai encore du travail qui m'attend à demain  
-A demain dis Scorpius pas très emballé

Quelques jours plus tard, les maraudeurs étaient toujours à Ste Mangouste malgré la pression de leurs parents pour retourner à Poudlard, mais aucuns d'eux n'avaient envie d'abandonner Roxanne .  
-Et dis Sun en se relevant d'un coup une idée semblant germer dans son esprit . Les larmes de phénix peuvent tout guérir n'est-ce pas ?  
-Bien sur pourquoi ? Demanda Tim  
-Si on en administrait à Roxanne, ça pourrais peut être la sauver  
-Bonne idée sauf que le dernier phénix aperçu était celui de Dumbledore et qu'il à disparu il y à plus de 20 ans soupira Fred  
-Heum les gars dis Sun  
-Quoi ? Demandèrent-t-ils en se tournant vers elle mais son regard avait pris une teinte vitreux comme le regard d'un rapace  
-Oh par Merlin dis James en se levant d'un bond mais bien sur, tu pourrais la soigner  
-Je ne sais pas si j'ai les mêmes propriété qu'un vrai phénix, mais je peux tenter admit elle  
-J'opte pour, moi je prend tout ce qui peut sauver ma sœur affirma Fred  
-Mais si on révèle notre secret, vous savez ce que ça veux dire ?  
-Qu'on devra se déclarer compris Tim . Mais moi ça m'est égale, je préfère que tout le monde sache et qu'elle s'en sorte  
-Moi aussi affirmèrent James et Fred à l'unisson  
-Alors allons parler à tout le monde déclara Sun en se levant de son siège

Ainsi, ils rejoinrent tout les adultes et ados qui avaient décidé de rester là .  
-Heum dis Sun en se plantant devant tout le monde . Nous avons quelques chose à vous avouer à tous  
-Quoi ? Demanda George  
Et après s'être adressé un regard, tout les 4 disparurent pour laisser place à un cerf, un phénix, un écureuil et un renard  
-Vous êtes des animingus déclara Lily impressionné  
-Un cerf dis Harry en fixant son fils avec un petit sourire nostalgique  
-Et ouai dis James en se retransformant en humain comme les autres  
-Mais depuis combien de temps ? Demanda Angélina  
-2 ans dis Fred  
-Mais il n'y à une raison pour laquelle on vous le dis maintenant . De base on voulais le garder pour nous, que ce sois notre secret, ce qui nous unis tout les 4 mais nous avons une idée qu'il faudrait tenter  
-Quoi ? Demanda Ginny  
-Venez dis Sun en se retransformant avant de partir en volant vers la chambre de Roxanne dans laquelle elle se posa juste à coté de la tête de la jeune fille tandis que tout les autres entrèrent voir ce qu'elle faisait . Et d'un coup, le phénix se mit à pleurer et 2,3 larmes se posèrent sur les lèvres de Roxanne avant de rouler dans sa bouche  
-Les larmes de phénix guérisse tout compris Rose  
-Je ne sais pas si les miennes vont fonctionner mais ça valais la peine de le tenter dis Sun en se retransformant toujours les larmes aux yeux  
Ainsi, ils restèrent tous debout à attendre patiemment à coté du lit de la jeune Weasley quand tout à coup, ces paupières se mirent à battre et elle ouvrit délicatement les yeux  
-Roxanne dis George en fonçant vers elle  
-Doucement souris celle-ci pas la peine de crier dit-elle en se relevant doucement et tous les observer . Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Arrêtez de me regarder comme si j'étais morte  
-Roxi, c'est à dire que tu était morte déclara Fred qui avait du s'adosser au mur pour que ces jambes le soutienne encore  
-Quoi ? Non, je ne me souviens de rien . Tous ce que je sais c'est que je me battais contre ces vampires quand ...  
-L'un d'eux t'as vidé de ton sang déclara Sun  
-Mais c'est impossible comment j'aurai pu survivre ?  
Directement tout les regards se posèrent sur Sun qui rougit gêné par toute cette attention  
-Mes larmes déclara-t-elle simplement enfin mes larmes de phénix dit-elle en se retransformant à nouveau en oiseau  
-Tu m'as sauvé la vie ? Demanda Roxanne abasourdi  
-Oui mais je n'était pas la seule dis Sun de nouveau humaine avant de tourner son regard vers Tim .Sans lui non plus tu ne serait plus en vie, ton cœur à lâché une fois et c'est le seul qui c'est acharné pour ne pas te laisser partir  
-Oh dis Roxanne en rougissant légèrement . Merci Tim  
-Je te l'ais dis, tu ne nous abandonnera pas avant un moment dit-il avec un petit sourire  
-Sun dis Angélina en la serrant contre elle merci pour tout  
-C'est normal Angie dis la brune avec un sourire  
-Bon déclara madame Weasley, nous devrions laisser Roxanne se reposer venez dit-elle en poussant tout le monde dehors sauf ces parents et Fred  
-Bon et maintenant que tout est rentré dans l'ordre, il va être temps pour vous tous de retourner à Poudlard déclara Ginny et vous 3 avec Fred dit-elle en observant James, Tim et Sun. Je veut que vous alliez vous déclarer en tant qu'animingus le plus vite possible  
-Bien sur maman dis James avec un sourire espiègle 

Ainsi, le reste de l'année scolaire s'écoula tranquillement. Scorpius avait pu retourner à Poudlard quand il fut remis de ces blessures mais Roxanne dus y rester plus longtemps et Mc Gonagal exceptionnellement, lui accorda de passer en 5 éme sans passer ces examens, dû tout d'abord au courage qu'elle avait fait preuve et au fait que lors de ces combats, elle avait démontrés des aptitudes dépassant largement celles d'une élève de 4 éme  
Et ainsi, bien vite le banquet de fin d'année arriva et avant de servir les plats , Mc Gonagal se plaça devant les élèves  
-Bonjour à tous, voici encore une année qui se termine et pas des moindres . Je sais que cette école fut secouer par de nombreux drames cette année ( quelques parts à la table des Gryffondor, Alice serra un peu la main de Xander pour lui montrer son soutien) mais comme toujours, nous nous sommes tous relevé . Tout d'abord pour clôturer cette compétition de Quidditch avec la nouvelle victoire de Gryffondor sur Poufsoufle, Gryffondor emporte la coupe  
Directement toute l'équipe fut lever en triomphe à la tables de rouge et or les faisant tous éclater de rire  
-Oui oui, je me doute que vous êtes heureux mais calmez-vous un peu, demanda la directrice qui attendit que le calme soit revenu pour recommencer à parler et ensuite, j'aimerais tous vous remercier car tous à votre manière, vous avez tous réussi à gérer la crise que nous avons parcouru. Malgré tout, je dois remettre des points à certains élèves qui ont fait preuve d'un courage immense pour aller combattre les vampires et libérer Scorpius Malfoy . Donc pour Serdaigle, j'aimerais remettre 10 points à Killian Corner, à Poufsoufle je remets également 10 points à Mélanie Caudwell, pour Serpentard je remets 10 points à Corentin Mc Donald, à Gryffondor, je remets 10 points à Lily Potter, Hugo Weasley et Wendy Clarisse car chacun d'entre eux à fait preuve d'un courage immense pour sauver leur camarade en plus d'avoir appris des sors au-delà des capacités de sorciers de leurs âges  
Directement, des applaudissements se firent entendre des 4 tables félicitant leurs héros respectifs .  
-J'aimerais aussi remettre 15 points à Serpentard pour Albus Potter et 15 points à Gryffondor pour Rose Weasley qui ont tout les 2 prouvé que par amitié il serait capable de tout . De plus miss Thomas mérite elle aussi 15 points pour avoir combattu jusqu'au bouts des créatures aussi cruelles que meurtrières . Toujours à Gryffondor, j'accorde 20 points à James Potter, Fred Weasley et Tim Finnigan pour avoir tout d'abord combattu une première fois les vampires sur le chemin de traverse pour protéger leurs camarades ainsi que pour les avoir finalement arrêté et surtout pour avoir maîtrisé à la perfection leur sortilège d'animingus  
S'adressant un sourire, les 3 se changèrent alors en leurs animaux respectifs sous les yeux émerveillés de tout les élèves  
-Et continuas la directrice. Je ne peux pas parler des vampires sans évoquer une personne qui n'a pas pu être avec nous ce soir . Roxanne Weasley mérite 25 points pour s'être presque sacrifié pour tous nous sauver . Aussi tout ça n'aurait pas pu être organisé sans la poigne de fer de Sun Mc Fly. Miss Mc-Fly à su démontrer de nombreuses qualité lors de ce combat mais surtout elle a sauver une vie . C'est pourquoi, je lui accorde 30 points et enfin, j'accorde 10 points à toutes les personnes ayant aidé à repousser les vampires sur le chemin de traverse .  
Quand elle eut fini de parler, les sabliers se remplir au fur et à mesure derrière elle  
-Bien dit-elle une fois que ce fut, fini . Je peux donc déclarer officiellement que pour la première fois de l'histoire de l'école, la maison ayant remporté la coupe de Quidditch, remporte également celle des 4 maisons, Gryffondor l'emporte  
Et directement la salle se transforma en une salle rouge et or sous les hurlements hystérique des Gryffondor et au milieu d'eux, les maraudeurs se serrèrent dans les bras . Au moins, il quitterait l'école sous une très bonne note 

Le lendemain, les 7 éme s'était vu remettre un costume spéciale pour leur remise de diplôme ou seul leur famille proche était invité . Et en montant sur l'estrade, James aperçu ces parents entouré de Albus,Teddy et Lily, cette dernière lui adressant des grands gestes de la main . Tim lui aperçu ces parents et sa petite sœur gesticulant sur sa chaise en lui souriant . Fred souris en voyant ces parents entourant Roxanne toujours un peu pâle mais qui semblais aller de mieux en mieux . Tandis que Sun rigola en voyant sa mère et ses sœurs ainsi que les Fergusson bien que normalement seul la famille proche était accepté, son grand père avait fait un scandale à la directrice en disant qu'on ne pourrais pas lui refuser de venir voir sa petite fille et finalement, celle-ci fini par accepter  
-Bonjour à tous, retentis la voix de la directrice . Nous sommes tous rassemblé aujourd'hui pour voire ces jeunes sorciers et sorcières se faire remettre leur diplôme pour partir dans la vie adulte, ils vont prendre leur envole . Et sans plus attendre, nous allons commencé . Ainsi, elle commença par les Poufsoufle puis les Serpentard , les Serdaigl et enfin les Gryffondor  
Une fille du dortoir de Sun fut d'habord appelé puis  
-Mc Fly Sun déclara Mc Gonagal et Sun s'avança en lui souriant pour attraper le bout de papier . Vous ferrez une très bonne auror miss Mc Fly bonne chance à vous lui dis la directrice  
-Merci professeur dis Sun en lui souriant avant de se reculer avec les autres  
Le directrice appela ensuite Lou, la fille avec qui Sun s'entendait le mieux dans son dortoir . Puis elle appela Christopher Jordan puis les 2 autres filles , l'autre garçon et  
-Potter James Sirius  
Celui-ci s'avança très confiant vers elle  
-Quoi que vous décidiez de faire monsieur Potter je sais que vous le ferrez très bien  
-Merci professeur . J'espère que vous ne vous ennuierez pas trop sans nous dit-il espièglement alors qu'elle leva les yeux au ciel  
Le public applaudis poliment James comme tout les autres éleves mais celui-ci s'avanca d'un pas  
-Merci à tous . Mais vous savez ce diplôme n'orais pas pu être réussi sans mon tortionnaire d'étude préféré dit-il en observant Tim . Mon meilleur ami dit-il en regardant Fred et bien sur ma merveilleuse petite amie dit-il en tirant Sun qui ne s'y attendais pas vers lui avant de l'embrasser sous les éclats de rire de sa petite sœur  
-Monsieur Potter soupira Mc Gonagal vous n'auriez pas pu quitter l'école sans vou faire remarquer ?  
-Vous auriez été déçu aussi non lui souris James avant d'attraper la main de Sun pour rejoindre les autres  
-Bien dis la directrice continuons . Finnigan Tim  
Celui-ci s'avança en rigolant voyant la petite Kira qui c'était levé sur sa chaise pour mieux voir son grand frère  
-Quoi que vous fassiez monsieur Finnigan. Je sais que vous excellerez alors bon courage  
-Merci professeur sourit-il avant de rejoindre James et Sun  
-Et enfin Weasley Fred . Vous ferez un très bon vendeur Weasley lui sourit-elle j'espère juste que ne trouverais pas trop de vos inventions dans mon école  
-Oh ça vous fera un petit souvenir de moi comme ça souri-t-il . Roxi dit-il en se tournant vers le publique . Je l'ai fait pour toi . T'es la plus forte petite sœur dit-il en lui adressant un petit clin d'œil avant de rejoindre les autres  
-Mes dames et messieurs , les diplômés de l'année 2022 dis Mc Gonagal en les montrant tous tandis que tout le monde applaudis  
Ensuite un banquet fut donner et chaque élève pu manger en compagnie de sa famille . Sun du reprendre son grand père plusieurs fois quand il fit des remarques sur les moldus mais dans l'ensemble tout ce passa bien  
Le lendemain, alors que chaque élève repartis par les calèches, les 7 éme repartir comme à leur première année par les barque la boucle est ainsi bouclé  
-Alors c'est la fin soupira Sun en attrapant la main de James  
Les maraudeurs étaient tous les 4 rassemblés face au château pour l'observer une dernière fois  
-J'arrive pas çà croire qu'on n'y reviendra plus jamais soupira Fred  
-Ouai. Vous vous rappelez tout ce qu'on à vécu la dedans ? C'est juste dingue  
-Allez faites pas cette tête les gars, l'avenir nous tend les bras  
-T'as raison Timmy. Tant qu'on est ensemble rien ne pourras nous avoir souris Sun  
Seulement derrière eux la locomotive sonna et ils durent tous s'éloigner en lançant un dernier regard au château qui les as vu grandir, faire des blagues, pleurer, rire, être amis et tomber amoureux 

-  
Pour ceux qui se demandent, non mon histoire n'est pas fini, j'ai commencé avec la première année du trio et je finirais par leur dernière année mais les maraudeurs ont finis Poudlard et bien qu'on en entendra moins parler, ils seront toujours présents, leur histoire n'est pas fini :) 


	40. Chapter 40: la décision de James et Sun

L'été avait bien commencé pour tout le monde, tout les Weasley/ Potter étaient comme d'habitude rassemblé au terrier, Sun avais passé le mois de juillet chez elle et au manoir Fergusson, Tim était partis en vacance avec ces parents et sa sœur, Scorpius était encore une fois dans sa demeure de vacance avec ces parents , son oncle, sa tante, son cousin et sa cousine, Julia passait 2 semaines avec sa mère, sa tante et sa cousine Mélanie en inde et 2 semaines avec son père en Angleterre, Louis passait son temps chez les Londubat si ce n'était pas Franck qui venait chez lui ou au terrier, Dominique était très prise par sa carrière, Lily et Hugo passait leur temps au terrier avec les jumeaux Scamander dont les parents était partis faire un safari . James et Fred passait beaucoup de temps à la boutique Weasley, Lucy malgré la réticence de son père avait fini par avoir gain de cause et avait pu partir faire son stage en Roumanie avec son oncle Charlie . Mais le mois d'août arrivait enfin le lendemain et Molly avait accepter que ces petits enfants invitent leurs amis pour l'occasion car des tentes magique avait été posé un peu partout dans le jardin pour profiter du beau temps  
Roxanne était couché dans le canapé du salon les jambes étendu sur Dominique et les 2 rigolais tranquillement avant que Dominique ne regarde sa montre et ne soupire  
-Je vais devoir y aller dit-elle . J'ai entraînement bientôt et...  
-Dom' c'est pas grave lui assura sa cousine . Je m'en sortirais  
-Tu es sur que ...  
-Va y, je te promet de ne pas me faire attaquer par un vampire pendant ton absence . Me regarde pas comme ça allez vas y dit-elle en levant ces jambes pour la dégager  
-Bon . Je reviendrais te voir demain alors  
-Dominique . Je vais bien, je t'assure . Pas besoin de te conduire avec moi comme si j'étais encore hospitalisé  
-C'est à dire que dit-elle en regardant les marques sur son cou . Celles faites par les dents du vampires  
-Arrête soupira Roxanne en cachant la marque . Je n'ai plus rien je t'assure . Vas y tu va être en retard et ton entraîneur va encore te passer un savon  
-Bon . A demain dis la rousse en disparaissant par la cheminée  
Une fois seule, Roxanne soupira en regardant dehors ou tout ces cousins et cousines profitais de la bonne chaleur des vacances . Même Molly était assis dans l'herbe à lire un livre de lois qui paraissait très peu captivant. Mais elle souris tout de même en observant son grand père et sa grand mère assis dans des transat main dans la main . Après toutes ces années, ces enfants et ces petits enfants, ils étaient toujours aussi amoureux et ça avait de quoi forcer le respect . Mais ces pensées furent interrompus par un crack sonore provenant de l'intérieur du salon . Et Tim apparu face à elle en lui souriant

-Hey Timmy . J'ignorais que tu arrivais aujourd'hui  
-Ouai, j'ai prévenu James et Fred à la dernière minutes  
-Bah, ils sont encore au magasin, ils devraient rentrer d'ici une heure ou 2  
-Pas de problème  
-Alors ces vacances ?  
-C'était vraiment chouette assura-t-il . Kira est exceptionnel , tout l'étonne  
-C'est vrai que ça à toujours été une petite fille très ouverte lui souris-je  
-Et toi ?  
-Oh . Je dois travailler mes cours, ça m'aidera sûrement pour ma rentrée en 5 éme dit-elle en imitant à la perfection la voix de madame Weasley  
-Pourquoi tu ne fait pas ça dehors ? Il fait super bon  
-Justement soupira-t-elle . Il fait trop bon et ma grand-mère refuse que je m'affiche au soleil, tu comprend vu que je suis encore faible dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel  
-Bah ça ne peux pas te faire de mal dit-il en levant sa baguette pour faire apparaître une ombrelle flottante sur sa tête avant de l'aider à se lever  
-Je pense même que l'air fraie te fera du bien et pas de risque d'insolation avec ça . Mais évitons quand même ta grand mère dit-il en souriant  
-Merci dit-elle emballé en le suivant dehors .  
Ils évitèrent ainsi tout les gens présent pour aller se mettre sur un coin reculer ou personnes ne pourrais le voir  
-C'est vrai que ça me fait du bien souris Roxanne en fixant le ciel bleu . Merci vraiment, t'es bien le seul qui ne me parle pas comme si j'allais mourir dans la seconde . Papa ne m'as pas laisser sortir pendant des mois, il m'as seulement accorder le terrier parce que maman là convaincu que ça me ferais du bien de voir un peu plus de gens . Fred n'as jamais été aussi protecteur avec moi ce qui est encore oppressant, Mamy me bourre de nourriture parce que j'ai l'air encore faible . Dominique viens me voir tout les jours comme si j'étais encore à l'hôpital...  
-Ils s'inquiètent pour toi c'est tout, on à tous tellement eu peur de te perdre, ils faut les comprendre  
-Je sais bien tout ça mais je crois qu'ils ont du mal à se rendre compte que dans un mois je serais à Poudlard et que de toute façon je devrais me gérer toute seule . Et puis je me sens bien , regarde mes blessures sont refermer, il ne me reste plus que des cicatrices dit-elle en prenant sa main pour la passer délicatement sur son cou à l'endroit ou les 2 croc s'étaient plantés  
-C'est vrai dis doucement Tim . Puis tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux  
-Mais je vais beaucoup mieux assura-t-elle en relevant les yeux vers lui avant de rougir légèrement en constatant leur proximité . Mais au lieu de reculer comme elle l'aurai fait au par avant, elle fit quelques chose qui l'impressionna elle même. Elle plaça sa main sur la joue de Tim puis posa ces lèvres sur les siennes . Attendant à ce qu'il la repousse, elle écarquilla les yeux en le sentant répondre à son baiser  
Puis soudain la réalité refit face dans son esprit et à contre cœur elle repoussa doucement Tim pour poser son front contre lui sien  
-On ne peut pas faire ça dit-elle faiblement  
-Pourquoi ? Demanda Tim visiblement déçu. Tu n'en à pas envie ?  
-Ce n'est pas du tout ça le problème dit-elle en repoussant son visage du sien . Le problème c'est mon frère . Tu es son meilleur ami . Il ne nous pardonnera jamais de faire ça et tu le sais comme moi, je ne peux pas te demander de choisir entre mon frère ou moi et moi je ne peux tout simplement pas perdre mon frère, il est trop important pour moi  
-Je comprend dis faiblement Tim  
-Je suis désolé, vraiment dit-elle avant de se lever pour rentrer rapidement au terrier le laissant seul dans ces pensées 

Mais après un bon moment, il finit par se lever pour rentrer . Mais à peine allait-il passer la porte qu'une voix le retint dans son dos  
-Hey Tim souris Fred en apparaissant avec James . Tu viens d'arriver ?Alors ce voyage ? Eh bon sang on à plein de chose à te dire s'emporta le roux emballé  
-Ouai ouai heu ça va et vous ? Dit-il avec tout l'enthousiasme qu'il pouvait faire preuve mais actuellement la vue de Fred lui donnait envie de hurler toute la rage qu'il contenais et ça ne s'arrangeât pas quand ils sont rentrés dans le terrier pour trouver Molly en train de désapprouver le faite que Roxanne soit sortis alors qu'elle lui avait interdit mais la jeune fille n'avait rien dis sur lui . Se remettant toute la faute sur elle comme si ce qu'ils venaient de vivre n'avait jamais existé

Le lendemain, Les maraudeurs étaient assis au bord du lac alors que Sun était arrivé dans la journée comme beaucoup de personne tel que Julia, Mélanie, Killian, Corentin, Alice, Franck, Louisa Jordan, Elise et Elisa Souép, Scorpius et Wendy  
-Alors ? Demanda Fred en lançant distraitement un caillou dans l'eau . Vous avez décidez ce que vous allez faire maintenant qu'on à fini poudlard ?  
-Ouai dis Tim en jouant avec un brin d'herbe entre ces doigts son esprit toujours ailleurs . J'ai été pris au ministère, au département des accidents et catastrophe magique . Je commence en Septembre  
-Pas mal dis Fred impressionner  
-Pas étonnant avec ces notes aussi rigola James comment on eut refuser un garçon qui à obtenu son diplôme avec des optimal partout ?  
-Et vous 2 ? demanda Fred en se tournant vers James et Sun qui étaient enlacé contre un arbre  
-Moi j'aimerai commencé ma formation d'auror mais pas tout de suite  
-Pourquoi pas tout de suite ? Demanda Tim  
-Parce que dis Sun en regardant James qui hocha la tête en signe d'accord . On à décidé de partir avec James  
-Comment ça partir ? Demanda Fred en fronçant les sourcils  
-Ouai dis James prendre du recul avec tout ça , ces dernières années ont été dingue et on à besoin de souffler alors on à décidé de partir faire le tour du monde . Ça à toujours été le rêve de Sun et j'avoue que plein d'endroits me tentent également  
-Hé ben dis Tim et ça va vous prendre combien de temps ?  
-Environ 1 an dis Sun  
-Un an releva Fred ? Vous allez nous abandonner pendant un an  
-Ouai dis Sun en regardant sa demi marque des ténèbres sur son bras tandis que James regarda les 2 petits ronds sur sa nuque , cicatrice de l'attaque de vampire .  
Et en s'adressant un regard, Tim et Fred comprirent rapidement pourquoi ils avaient besoin de ça, Sun avait beaucoup trop souffert et passer du temps juste avec James loin des endroits qui lui rappelles tout les mensonges, les batailles et la mort d'Alexandre qu'elle à du vivre lui ferait le plus grand bien  
-Vous avez intérêt à me ramener des souvenirs et à m'écrire alors souris Fred  
-Bien sur rigola Sun  
-Hé retentis la voix de Julia dans leur dos . Je peux me joindre à vous ? Je viens encore de gager la bataille explosive  
-Bien sur souris Fred en lui ouvrant les bras pour qu'elle vienne si loger et elle ne se fit pas prier pour aller s'y réfugier 

Dans la soirée, Ted et Victoire étaient venus accompagner de leurs enfants et Molly les avaient invités avec joie à manger avec eux. Dora prenais beaucoup de plaisir à essayer de jouer avec les grands tandis que Lily donnais à manger à son filleul en souriant . Le bébé en buvant faisait passer ces cheveux par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel . Une fois qu'il eu fini son biberon , Lily le tendis à Louis en souriant  
-Tient dit-elle . Je crois qu'il doit être changer  
-Et pourquoi c'est à moi de faire ça ? S'offusqua le blond  
-Répartition des tâches dis Lily sur un ton d'ange et puis toi tu peut utiliser ta magie pour le faire maintenant que t'es majeur  
-J'ai l'impression de me faire rouler dis Louis en attrapant le petit Remus dans ces bras . Il faudra vraiment qu'on revoit cette répartition des tâches  
-Hé ouai mon vieux, bienvenue dans le monde des parrain rigola James tandis que sa filleule lui bondis justement sur les genoux lui coupant momentanément le souffle du à l'impulsion qu'elle avait mis dans son saut ce qui fit éclater de rire beaucoup de monde à table  
Et sur ces mots, Louis se leva pour rejoindre le terrier son filleul dans ces bras

La semaine suivante, tous le monde même les adultes c'était retrouver au terrier pour partager un repas sous le soleil d'août . Sous ordre de sa grand mère, Roxanne se leva pour aller chercher un des plats attendant dans la cuisine . Seulement, arrivé à celle-ci, elle se figeât en constatant qu'elle se retrouva seul avec Tim . Il venait d'ensorceler un couteau pour couper la viande et il lui tournais le dos . Mais malgré tout Roxanne ne pu s'empêcher d'exciser un sourire . Elle imaginais très bien son visage concentrer pour faire ce à quoi il est occupé à la perfection comme tout ce qu'il entreprend . C'est bien un truc qui lui avait plu alors qu'elle n'avait que 8 ans et que Fred l'avait ramené pour la première fois à la maison . Tim était le genre de garçon à qui la timidité rendait vraiment adorable et malgré ces années avec les maraudeurs, il gardait toujours cet aspect et une sensation qu'elle pensais enfui depuis un moment refit surface dans son ventre . Elle l'avait toujours su que Tim lui était inaccessible, surtout parce qu'elle ne pensais pas qu'il s'intéresserais un jour à elle . Mais pourtant la sensation du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé piqua toujours ces lèvres . La manière dont il avait répondu ne faisait pas penser à quelqu'un qui ne s'intéressait pas à elle . Mais le problème qui restait toujours hantais ces pensées . Fred, son stupide et idiot de frère qui avait toujours fait peur au garçon qui osait s'approcher d'elle . Seulement, à ce moment là les paroles de Sun de l'été dernier lui revint en mémoire « Je pense qu'il te faudrait simplement un garçon capable de le remettre en place » Et d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne . Tim était celui qui tenais le plus tête à Fred surtout quand il s'agit d'être résorbable . Et sans réfléchir vraiment, ces pas se rapprochèrent du brun qui sentis une présente derrière lui car il se retourna mais Roxanne le lui laissa pas le temps de parler tandis qu'elle plaça ces lèvres contre les siennes  
-A quoi tu joue Roxanne ? Demanda-t-il en se décollant calmement d'elle visiblement il n'avait pas trop digéré le fait qu'elle l'embrasse pour le repousser ensuite  
-Je... j'ai plus envie de rester loin de toi Tim, c'est trop dur  
-Et ton frère ?  
-Qu'il aille au diable, par Merlin Tim je suis amoureuse de toi depuis que j'ai 8 ans. J'ai bien essayer de renoncer à toi mais je suis incapable et ce serai égoïste e la part de Fred de me demander ça . Si il tient vraiment à nous alors Fred devra comprendre  
-Tu as dis que tu était amoureuse de moi ? Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire  
-Oui espèce d'idiot depuis bien trop longtemps d'ailleurs  
Alors en gardant son sourire éclatant, Tim passa une main dans ces cheveux pour attirer ces lèvres aux siennes  
-Mais on est pas forcément obligé d'en parler à ton frère tout de suite dit-il d'une voix tendu  
-Je suis d'accord lui souri Roxanne, ça peut rester entre nous pour le moment souri-t-elle en l'embrassant à nouveau  
Seulement, des pas venant du jardin les obligèrent à se décoller rapidement  
-Vous vous en sortez les enfants ? Demanda Madame Weasley en entrant dans la cuisine . Est-ce que ça va? Demanda-t-elle en voyant Roxanne ra-ranger nerveusement ces cheveux et Tim retourner à son couteau les joues un peu rosi  
-Très bien mamy dis Roxanne innocemment . J'apporte le plat de salade dit-elle en le prenant dans ces mains  
-Et moi j'ai fini avec la viande madame Weasley dis Tim avec un sourire timide  
-Oh parfait merci mon chéri . Bon venez tout les 2, allons manger  
Et en prenant la tête du petit groupe, la veille dame ne vit pas les mains des 2 jeunes gens dans son dos se frôler pour qu'ils s'adressent un faible sourire timide

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient tous assis à table pour le déjeuner . Madame Weasley soupira en observant 2 places libre  
-Fred, James qu'est ce que vous faites ? Venez manger hurla-t-elle  
Et des bruits sourds dans les escaliers lui répondirent tandis qu'un cerf émergeât des escalier et qu'un renard lui sauta sur le museau . Les 2 animaux commencèrent alors à se chamailler  
-Par merlin , je vous l'ai déjà dis, pas d'animingus dans la maison hurla madame Weasley . Vous allez tout détruire  
James en cerf se figeât alors net et ans le vouloir, il envoya voler Fred en renard sur la table  
Le petit animal roux traversa alors celle-ci en glissant sur ces petites pattes  
-Bon sang je vous l'avait dis soupira Madame Weasley en interceptant le renard qui fini par se changer en Fred  
-Désolé mamy sourire les 2 innocent  
-Bien joué les gars soupira Sun en s'abaissant sous la table pour ramasser ce qui était tomber . Mais alors qu'elle attrapais une fourchette au pied de Tim, elle sursauta et se pris la table  
-Sun qu'est ce que tu fait ?  
-Rien dis la brune en fixant avec un petit sourire la main de son meilleur ami entrelacer très discrètement dans celle de sa voisine . J'ai tout dit-elle en ressortant du dessous de la table en se frottant la tête . Oh dit-elle en regardant la table . Mais il manque des trucs . Tim , Roxanne vous venez m'aidez ?  
-Pourquoi ? Demanda la métisse qu'est ce qui manque  
-Du jus de citrouille dit-elle en vidant discrètement la cruche d'un coup de baguette et du beurre Fred l'as fait tomber dit-elle en le plaçant au sol d'un sors sans que personne ne le remarque . Et sûrement d'autre trucs . Mais j'aurai besoin de mains dit-elle innocemment  
Alors les 2 se levèrent sans grande conviction pour la suivre  
Une fois tout les 3 dans la cuisine, Sun referma la porte d'un coup de baguette avant de se tourner ver les 2 autres en souriant  
-Et vous ne m'auriez rien dis ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire amusé  
-De quoi tu parle ? Demanda Tim innocemment après avoir adressé un petit regard à Roxanne  
-Faites pas les idiots avec moi dit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine  
-Bon souris Roxanne en attrapant la main de Tim  
-Oh c'est trop bien hurla la brune en sautant dans leurs bras  
-Ouai enfin si tu pouvait éviter d'en parler à Fred avant qu'on ai trouvé un moyen de lui dire ce serai sympa dis timidement Tim  
-Oh ouai j'y avait pas pensé à ça . Bah on arrivera bien à convaincre cet idiot  
-J'espère bougonna Roxanne  
-Bon retournons y avant que ça fasse suspect dis Sun en tendant une cruche à Tim et du beurre à Roxanne tandis qu'elle pris quelques morceaux de pains dans un paniers pour paraître tout à fait naturel

2 semaines plus tard, chacun était retourné chez ces parents depuis quelques jours et le premier septembre était arrivé rapidement . Fred et Roxanne venait d'apparaître sur le quai  
-Rappelle moi pourquoi t'es venu avec ? Demanda Roxanne en fixant son frère qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux  
-Parce que je veux être sur que tu va bien reprendre mon flambeau sourit-il . Rend moi fière petite sœur. Devienne la plus grande blagueuse que poudlard n'ai jamais connu . Tient, c'est quelques unes de mes inventions qui pourrais t'aider  
-Alors pour ça tu peux compter sur moi sourit-elle en attrapant le petit sacs  
-Oh et puis je dois dire au revoir à Julia aussi sourit-il en disparaissant dans la foule  
-Je me disais aussi rigola Roxanne une fois . Seule . Elle observa ensuite ces parents en plein discutions avec Lee Jordan et Katie Belle venu amener leur fille Louisa qui avait déjà filer rejoindre Louis tandis que son frère avait lui aussi fini Poudlard en même temps que les maraudeurs et Roxanne se surpris à se demander qui pourrais bien commenter les matchs maintenant . Mais elle n'y réfléchi pas plus, car elle s'éclipsa dans la foule pour se retrouver dans un coin reculer de la voie ou Tim l'attendais en lui souriant

-Alors prête pour ta rentrée ?  
-Pas vraiment dit-elle en faisant la moue. C'est la première année sans vous, ça va être tellement bizarre  
-Pour moi aussi assura-t-il avant de l'attirer dans ces bras pour l'embrasser  
-Bon sang, tu va tellement me manquer soupira-t-elle en enfuyant sa tête dans son torse  
-Toi aussi dit-il en profitant encore un peu de son contact  
-Bon je vais devoir y aller . Sinon mon départ va être suspect pour ma famille  
-Je m'en doute . J'ai hâte d'être à noël  
-Moi aussi dit-elle en l'embrassant une dernière fois avec passion  
-Tu m'écris dés que t'es arrivé ?  
-Bien sur dit-elle avec un dernier sourire avant de s'éloigner et que le garçon quitta la voie 9 3/4 sans être vu  
Roxanne rejoint ensuite ces parents qui se trouvaient maintenant en compagnies des Potter  
-Ah dis James en l'apercevant. Roxanne justement je voulais te voir .  
-Je sais déjà de quoi tu vas me parler James dit-elle amusé  
-Je suis si prévisible que ça ?  
-Ouai rigola-t-elle . Mais ne t'en fait pas , je ne te ferais pas regretter de m'avoir nommé capitaine . Je ferais honneur à ta réputation  
-Alors ça j'y compte bien lui souris son cousine avant de grimacer . Oh attention voilà la préfète en chef dit-il en voyant Molly arriver avec sa sœur et ses parents affichant fièrement son insigne  
-Tu as quelques choses contre les préfets en chef James ? Retentis la voix de Louis dans son dos  
-Non bien sur souris l'aîné Potter en observant l'insigne cousu sur sa poitrine . J'ai toujours été très à l'aise avec le règlement  
-Arrête rigola un en venant l'attraper par la main . L'insigne te va très bien Louis  
-Tu parles, j'aurai tellement préféré que ce sois la préfète de Serpentard qu'il l'ai quel plaie soupira-t-il en plus en équipe avec Molly, les réunions vont être tellement joyeuse

-Allez vieux tu t'en sortira rigola Fred en lui adressant un tape dans le dos alors qu'il venait de les rejoindre accompagné de Julia  
Finalement, le train siffla le départ et tout les jeunes sorciers montèrent rapidement dans la locomotive . Lily ayant serré longuement son frère et Sun contre elle sachant qu'elle ne le reverrais plus avant un an  
-Ça fait tellement bizarre de la voir s'éloigner sans être dedans soupira Sun resté avec James et Fred  
-A qui le dis-tu soupira Fred  
-Bon , ce n'est pas le tout de ça mais on à un portauloin à prendre dis James en regardant l'heure  
-Vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut ? Demanda Ginny  
-Oui on est paré souris Sun en montrant son sac agrandis magiquement par Hermione  
-Bon alors il ne me reste plus qu' vous souhaiter bon voyage dis la rousse en les serrant tout les 2 contre elle . Faites bien attention à vous  
-Bien sur maman dis James avec un sourire  
Et aprés avoir dis aurevoir à tout le monde, les 2 quittérent la gare accompagné de Fred pour rejoindre leur portauloin  
-Alors ou vous allez en premier lieu ?  
-Grèce lui souris Sun  
-Elle à toujours été fan de mythologie grecque . Un truc moldu incompréhensible dis James en haussant les épaules  
-Puis après on fera les états unis, l'Australie, l'Égypte, le japon ... On a pas encore établie le programme complet mais ça a être trop bien  
-Je vois souris Fred alors amusé vous bien  
-Et ne partez pas sans me dire au revoir  
-Tim souris Sun en le voyant avancer vers eux  
-Bien sur, je ne vous aurais pas laisser partir sans vous dire au revoir . Eclattez vous pour nous d'accord  
-Bien sur dis James . Et toi fait un meilleur boulot que oncle percy pour le rendre jaloux dit-il amusé et Fred invente de nous veau truc pour moi  
-Compte sur moi dirent les 2 garçons en même temps  
-Bon c'est l'heure souris Sun en attrapant la veille chaussure avec James et les 2 disparurent dans un tourbillon  
-Bon, nous voilà plus que toi et moi Finnigan souris Fred e passant son bras au dessus des épaules de Tim. Les 2 invincibles comme toujours  
-Ouai dis Tim un peu gêné avant de regarder sa montre . Oh mais je bosse dans 10 minutes  
-Ouai moi aussi constata Fred . La vie d'adulte commence alors  
et d'un coup les 2 transplanérent au ministère et au magasin de farce et attrapes 


	41. Chapter 41: la fête de Roxanne

Hello :) oui, je sais j'ai de l'avance pour poster mon chapitre mais n'étant pas la ce week-end je préfère le poster avant . En espérant qu'il vous plaise . A la semaine prochaine :)

La rentrée avait bien démarré, pour la première fois depuis 7 ans, Mc Gonagal fut soulager de ne voir rien exploser dés le premier jour . Bien sûr, elle se doutait bien que ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle allait avoir une année calme . Comment avoir une année calme à Poudlard après tout ? Mais le départ des maraudeurs lui donnait un sentiment de repos qu'elle appréciait plutôt bien . Mais même si elle ne l'admeterait jamais tout comme les maraudeurs d'origine ou les jumeaux Weasley , ces 4 là allais lui manquer .  
Après le banquet de début d'année , Albus et Scorpius allaient se lever de table pour rejoindre leur salle commune . Mais Queen et ces amies passèrent à côté d'eux sans leur adresser un regard  
-Laisse moi deviner dis Scorpius moqueur en se levant du banc . Vous avez encore rompu ?  
-Ouai soupira Albus en le suivant pour sortir de la grande salle  
-Al ça doit faire quoi la 6 éme fois-là ?  
-Enfaîte la 8 éme  
-Oh ça va j'étais encore gentil dis Scorpius en rigolant légèrement .Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi vous vous entêtez ainsi pour une relation qui ne mènera de toute façon nul part  
-Aucune idée dit Albus en haussant les épaules . Je pense qu'on arrive simplement pas à renoncer l'un à l'autre  
-Et ça vous rend plus heureux de rompre et de vous remettre ensemble tout le temps ?  
-Nan pas vraiment dis Albus après réflexion . Pourquoi ça doit être aussi compliqué ? Soupira-t-il  
-Ca n'a pas forcément à l'être pas dans ton cas en tout cas  
-Ouais , je suis désolé . Tes parents t'ont encore présenté des filles cette été ?  
-Ils ne font que ça soupira Scorpius . Au moins une fois par semaine ma mère invite une famille de sang pur avec leur fille d'environ notre âge pour que je fasse connaissance  
-Mais aucune ne t'intéresse devina Albus  
-Nan soupira Scorpius  
-Elles ne sont pas aussi intéressantes que Rose n'est-ce pas ? Demanda le jeune Potter avec un sourire en coin  
-Aucune ne peut arriver à la cheville de Rose admis Scorpius en rougissant légèrement. Pourquoi j'arrive pas à être un héritier Malfoy normal ? Soupira-t-il pourquoi je n'arrive pas à détester les Weasley et les Potter  
-Parce que tu nous kiff trop rigola Albus  
Arrivé dans la salle commune de Serpentard, une jeune fille châtain assez jeune se fit pousser par son groupe d'amies afin de se retrouver devant les 2 garçons  
-Bon...Bonjour Scorpius articula-t-elle difficilement en rougissant jusqu'à la pointe de ces cheveux  
-Salut dis poliment Scorpius  
-Heu ma mère à beaucoup apprécier le repas chez toi tu sais . Je pense qu'on reviendra certainement en refaire un bientôt . J'ai vraiment hâte  
-Heu ouais . Heu tu m'excuses mais j'allais me coucher là dit-il avec toute la politesse dont il était capable  
-Oh heu oui bien sur bonne nuit dit-elle en l'observant s'éloigner dans le dortoir des garçons avec Albus tandis que ses amies lui sautèrent dessus en gloussant  
-Je vois ce que tu veux dire dit Albus en entrant dans leur dortoir . Cette fille à quoi 13 ans ?  
-12 soupira Scorpius ma mère veut que je me marie avec une fille de 12 ans . Je l'as voit encore me dire . Mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite Scorpius . Si elle nous convient à tous . Nous attendrons bien sur qu'elle majeur majeur pour vous fiancer . Ridicule , il doit il y avoir 4 ou 5 filles comme ça à Serpentard qui attendent que je prenne ma décision entre elles  
-Hé ben ça à l'air vraiment dur la vie Casanova rigola Albus en s'affalant dans son lit . Je plaisante Scorpius dit-il en voyant le regard qu'il lui envoyait  
-Tu crois que je ne peux pas rester toute ma vie dans une tente caché dans le jardin de ta grand-mère ? Soupira-t-il  
-Je crois pas que ce soit elle que ça dérange de faire à manger pour une personne en plus rigola Albus  
-C'est dingue, c'est quand je passe des étés à moitié avec ma famille et à moitié avec vous que je me rends compte du monde de différence entre nos familles . Pas de contrainte, pas de sang pur insupportable à qui ta mère demande de faire visiter le manoir en espérant que le courant passe alors que la seule chose que veut cette fille c'est me faire bonne impression pour pouvoir porter le nom de la fortune Malfoy . Chez vous c'est juste s'amuser et s'entraider  
-Ouais dis Albus sans vraiment trop savoir ce qu'il pouvait ajouter . Mais qui sais à force de rencontre tu vas peut-être en trouver une bien  
-Peut-être . On verra

Pendant ce temps à la salle commune de Gryffondor, Roxanne était installé dans un canapé avec Wendy et elles continuaient de regarder le sac remplis de farce et attrapes que Fred lui avait donner avant son départ  
-J'y arrive pas soupira Roxanne . J'ai pas l'inventivité des maraudeurs moi . J'aime même pas réussi une bête blague de début d'année . Il faut que je fasse un truc qui serait digne d'eux mais quoi ?  
-Hé ben tu sais les maraudeurs étaient connus pour leurs blagues mais pas seulement réfléchis Wendy . Ils se faisaient remarquer dans tout le château par leur présence et leur humour mais aussi parce qu'ils organisaient les meilleurs fêtes  
-La voilà l'idée dis Roxanne en se relevant d'un coup . Je dois faire la plus grosse fête jamais vu à Poudlard sans que Mc Gonagal ne s'en rende compte . Tu veux bien m'aider ?  
-Bien sur approuva la jeune indienne  
-Bien alors il faut s'y mettre maintenant . On à du pain sur la planche  
Et aussitôt dis, aussitôt fait . Les 2 filles avaient commencer par préparer des prospectus écris à l'encre magique que seuls les personnes de moins de 18 ans pouvaient lire et elles avaient commencer à les distribuer un peu partout . Elles s'étaient arrangé avec Louis pour qu'il convainque les autres préfets de Gryffondor de laisser couler tant qu'elles s'arrangeaient pour tout ranger. Bien sur, elles avaient pris soin d'éviter Molly qui se serais arranger pour les balancer aux professeurs . Elle prenaient son rôle de préfète en chef beaucoup trop à cœur pour les laisser faire . Enfin le samedi matin, les 2 filles disparurent par l'un des passages secrets menant a pré-au-lard pour aller chercher à boire avant de prendre la nourriture à la cuisine . Le soir, elles finirent d'installer tout ce qu'il fallait et peu à peu les élèves affluèrent des dortoirs et des autres maisons en évitant scrupuleusement Rusard et les professeurs  
Souriante , Roxanne observa la fête qui commençais vraiment à prendre de l'ampleur avec fierté  
-Quand nos frères vont savoir ça rigola Lily en arrivant à coté d'elle . Tu as fait encore mieux que les maraudeurs je pense souri-t-elle  
-N'exagère pas lui souris sa cousine  
-Mais je n'exagère pas lui souris Lily avant de se diriger vers le buffet  
Prés de celui-ci elle pris une part de gâteau avant de rejoindre Corentin  
-Hey dit-elle en se postant à coté du Serpentard  
-T'as pris le meilleur gâteau lui souris le brun en observant son assiette  
-C'est vrai ? Je ne l'ai pas encore goûté  
-Pour avoir fait tout le buffet je te l'assure rigola-t-il  
-Je vois dit-elle en rigolant elle aussi . Je rêve ? S'étrangla-t-elle en mordant dans sa part de gâteau  
-Je ... c'est pas vrai dis Corentin en suivant son regard avant de rester bouche grand ouverte face à Killian qui dansais avec Claire Dubois. Enfin dansé c'est vite dis . Ils essayent plus de tourner en rythme tout en s'embrassant  
-Il est pas croyable rigola Lily  
-Au fait tu as vu Hugo et Mélanie ? Demanda Corentin en détournant son regard du petit couple  
-Nan pas depuis un moment admis Lily. Tu m'aide à les chercher ? Demanda-t-elle sans lui laisser le temps de répondre pour lui attraper la main avant de se fondre dans la foule ne remarquant pas le rougissement de son ami derrière elle

Un peu plus loin, Albus rigolais avec Alice, Franck et Louis quand quelqu'un vint se poster derrière lui  
-Heum Albus retentis la voix derrière lui . On peut parler ?  
Se retournant vers Queen, le cadet Potter accepta d'un mouvement de tête et emmena la blonde dans l'un des canapé repoussé au bord de la salle pour l'occasion  
-Tu voulais ?  
-Enfaîte je ... j'ai repensé à notre dispute et je la trouve vraiment ridicule . J'aimerai que ...  
-Je t'arrête tout de suite dit calmement Albus . Scorpius à raison . Tout ça ne nous mène nul part . On passe notre temps à casser et à se remettre ensemble pour une relation qui n'ira de toute façon nul part parce qu'un jour tu devra épouser un sang pur . J'en ai marre de m'acharner inutilement Queen . Tu compte vraiment pour moi tu sais dit-il en attrapant sa main mais ça ne peut plus durer, tu t'en rend bien compte  
-Je ... oui dit-elle doucement . Donc cette fois c'est fini ? Vraiment ?  
-Oui confirma Albus . Mais on peut rester amis  
-On peut essayer dit-elle avec un petit sourire ou je peut continuer à te détester Potter dit-elle amusé  
-Tu parles de l'époque ou t'était folle de moi en secret ?  
-Je n'était pas ... va te faire voir dit-elle en lui donnant un petit coup à cause de son sourire espiègle .Bon je vais rejoindre mes amis à plus tard Potter  
-A plus tard Nott sourit-il à la blonde qui s'éloigna  
Après être resté seul sur le canapé pendant un bon quart d'heure à observer les gens danser , Albus vis Tracy l'observer au loin et il lui envoya un sourire timide . Celle-c y répondis avant de s'approcher de lui  
-Coucou dit-elle en prenant place à coté de lui  
-Salut  
-Alors comment va mon élève le plus dissipé ?  
-Hé je suis pas si dissipé . Attend je suis vraiment le pire ? Demanda-t-il au bénéfice du doute  
-Je plaisante Albus rigola-t-elle . Mais tes notes ça va mieux ?  
-Pas vraiment avoua-t-il en se tordant les mains  
-Tu as travailler pendant les vacances ? Demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil et pour toute réponse Albus baissa les yeux  
-Je vois soupira-t-elle . Tu es un cas désespéré dit-elle amusé  
-Ce n'est pas de ma faute, je n'ai plus mon super professeur pour m'aider aussi  
-M'ouai ça, ça pourrais peut être s'arranger souri-t-elle enfin si ta copine est d'accord  
-Ex copine corrigea Albus  
-Pour combien de temps ? Demanda Tracy espiègle  
-Pourquoi tout le monde réagis comme ça ?  
-Parce que vous êtes le couple le plus instable de Poudlard ? Proposa Tracy  
-Ouai c'est probable admit il . Mais cette fois on à parler et on à décidé que ce serai mieux que ce sois la fin . Je veux dire réellement . Qu'on ne reste pas enchaîner chacun l'un à l'autre pour toujours  
-C'est vrai que c'est plus sensé presque du niveau de Serdaigle se moqua-t-elle  
-M'ouai . Bon , on est là pour s'amuser non ? Tu veux danser ?  
-Je dit-elle gêné . Je ne sais pas danser enfaîte  
-Moi non plus, au moins ça nous rendra ridicule à 2 dit-il en la tirant par le bras pour l'entraîner sur la piste de danse

Au même moment, Hugo sortis de la salle commune pour s'appuyer sur le mur avant de sursauter en constatant qu'il n'était pas seul dehors . Assise un peu plus loin à droite du portait de la grosse dame Mélanie observait les escaliers bouger comme ils veulent .  
-Marre de la fête ? Demanda la châtain sans tourner le regard vers lui  
-Ouai , enfin surtout besoin de prendre l'air et toi ?  
-Julia m'a forcé à venir mais je ne suis pas trop fan de ce genre de fête  
-Je comprends ... tu permets que ...  
-Vas y dit-elle simplement en haussant les épaules .  
Hugo pris donc place à côté d'elle pour observer les escaliers avec elle  
-Qu'est ce que tu leurs reproches à ces fêtes au juste ? Demanda-t-il après un petit moment  
-Je sais pas trop avoua-t-elle . Je m'y sens pas à l'aise . C'est trop oppressant  
-Ça je peux te comprendre  
Après un moment de blanc,la musique dans sa salle à côté d'eux changea  
-Oh j'adore cette musique avoua Mélanie  
-Tu veux danser ? Lui demanda naturellement Hugo  
-Tout seuls au milieu du couloir ? Dit-elle légèrement amuser tout en levant les yeux au ciel  
-Je t'en pris . Je ne t'ai pas non plus demandé en mariage, c'est juste une danse  
-Très bien . Danse avec moi Hugo Weasley dit-elle en se levant en même temps que lui  
Ils se firent ainsi face et Mélanie passa ce bras autour du cou d'Hugo qui prit une légère teinte rosée . En l'invitant à danser , il ne s'imaginait pas aussi près d'elle . Mélanie quand à elle fut surprise . Elle n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point Hugo avait grandi . Il l'a dépassait maintenant largement de 2 têtes et ces muscles s'étaient eux aussi bien développer sûrement dû à son entraînement intensif avec James . Elle se surprit aussi à rougir en pensant à ça . Elle re concentras donc son attention sur Hugo et bizarrement, aucun d'eux ne rougis alors qu'ils passèrent un bon moment à tourner lentement yeux dans les yeux . Finalement un peu plus à l'aise, Mélanie posa sa tête sur l'épaule du roux et se laissa guidé par la musique  
Aucun d'eux ne remarqua la rousse et le brun qui passèrent leur portait toujours à leur recherche . Finalement après avoir vu son cousin ainsi enlacé avec sa meilleure amie, Lily adressa un sourire à Corentin et le rentraina à l'intérieur de la salle pour ne pas les déranger

Le lendemain, comme promis Roxanne et Wendy avaient tout rangé avant d'aller s'affaler dans leurs lits épuisés . Toutes les autres filles de leur dortoir étant sortis profiter du parc, les 2 rêvaient juste d'une bonne sieste .Le lendemain, comme promis Roxanne et Wendy avaient tout rangé avant d'aller s'affaler dans leurs lits épuisés . Le reconnaissant, Roxanne se leva d'un bond pour aller ouvrir à l'animal à qui elle offrit 2,3 graines, lui prit la lettre et le laissa partir . En lisant le parchemin elle ne pue s'empêcher de sourire et de se mordre la lèvre ce qui n'échappa pas à sa meilleure amie  
-Je vois sourit-elle en se redressant dans son lit . Depuis quand ?  
-Depuis quand quoi ? Demanda Roxanne perdu  
-Ça c'est le sourire d'une fille amoureuse alors depuis quand t'as un copain ?  
-Je ... 1 mois avoua-t-elle  
-Et je le connais  
-C'est dit-elle en regardant partout autour d'elle pour être sûr qu'on ne l'entende pas . C'est Tim  
-Tim ? S'écria Wendy . C'est pas vrai mais ... comment ... pourquoi ... Quoi ?  
Roxanne ne pue s'empêcher d'éclater de rire face à la mine déconfite de la jeune indienne puis elle entreprit de tout lui raconter  
-Et Fred ?Roxanne ne pue s'empêcher d'éclater de rire face à la mine déconfite de la jeune indienne puis elle entreprit de tout lui raconter  
-Bah ... il ne le sait pas vraiment avoua timidement Roxanne  
-Oh... ouai . Ça va être le plus dur ça hein ?  
-Clairement dis Roxanne en se laissant tomber dans son lit . Mais je m'en fiche . Tim en vaut la peine . Il est tellement mignon avec moi c'est adorable dit-elle en serrant la lettre contre sa poitrine  
-T'en et mordu de lui hein se moqua Wendy . J'en reviens pas que t'ai réussi à l'avoir après toutes ces années ou tu en pinçais pour lui en secret  
-Moi non plus avoua-t-elle

Le lendemain, Albus et Scorpius attendirent Rose pendant tout le déjeuner mais celle-ci ne vint pas . A la fin du repas ils entreprirent donc d'aller voir Alice assise à la table des Gryffondor avec son petit ami Xander Boot  
-Hey Alice la salua Albus . Tu sais ou es Rose ?  
-Bah je pensais qu'elle était avec vous avoua la blonde . Elle n'était plus dans le dortoir quand je me suis réveillé. Bah je suppose qu'elle est encore à la bibliothèque et telle que je la connais, n'a pas vu l'heure mais elle ne manquera pas les cours  
-C'est vrai admis Scorpius . Bon on se voit tantôt en potion alors  
-Ouai à tantôt les gars  
Et donc après 2 heures de cours , les 6 éme de Serpentard avait cours avec les 6 éme de Gryffondor . Mais à la place de voir Rose arrivé comme d'habitude à sa place entre eux 2, c'est Alice qui accourut paniquer  
-Les gars . Rose n'est toujours pas là, les professeurs ne sont pas au courant et j'ai été en bibliothèque et à l'infirmerie mais elle n'y est pas non plus  
-Quoi ? Déclarèrent les 2 en même temps  
-Ce n'est pas normal se lamenta Alice . Ce n'est pas son genre de disparaître comme ça  
-Même pas du tout normal dis Scorpius en levant sa main  
-Oui monsieur Malfoy ? Demanda le professeur  
-Heu excusez-moi . Mais sauriez-vous quelque chose à propos de l'absence de Rose Weasley  
-Tient dit-il en observant ces élèves . Je n'avais pas remarqué mais non, elle est probablement malade  
-Elle n'est ni à l'infirmerie ni à la bibliothèque, ni dans la salle commune de Gryffondor . Et elle ne s'est pas montré de la matinée. Ce n'est pas normal dis Alice en jouant nerveusement avec ces mains  
-C'est vrai que c'est inquiétant dit-il les sourcils froncés . Bien tout les 3 aller voir la directrice pour savoir si elle sait quelque chose et revenez me le dire  
Les 3 ne se le firent pas dire 2 fois avant de disparaître de la classe . Arrivé au bureau de la directrice , celle-ci les toisa du regard en fronçant les sourcils  
-Vous ne devriez pas être en cours tout les 3 ?  
-Professeur, Rose à disparu  
-Comment ça disparus ? Demanda la directrice  
-Elle est introuvable depuis ce matin . Elle n'était même pas dans son lit quand je me suis levé expliqua Alice  
-Allons calmez-vous jeunes gens, elle est probablement quelque part dans le château  
Et en disant cela, elle se leva pour rejoindre l'un des tableaux du mur  
-Demandez à tous les tableaux de partir à la recherche de Rose Weasley et prévenez moi quand vous l'avez trouvé  
-Bien madame dit l'homme dans le tableau avant de sortir de son cadre  
Plusieurs minutes plus tard celui-ci réapparut enfin  
-Négatif madame  
-Comment ça négatif ? Demanda la directrice  
-Rose Weasley est introuvable, je doute qu'elle soit même dans ce château


	42. Chapter 42: perte de mémoire

Tout avait été mis en place, tous les professeurs avait fouiller le château et les aurors avaient été appelés pour aider dans les recherches et Ron plus particulièrement avait tout pris en charge dans un accès d'adrénaline pour retrouver sa fille . Enfin après plus de 24 h de recherches, un auror vint porter le message qu'ils l'avaient retrouvés dans les bois complètement perdu et décontenancé et qu'ils étaient maintenant en route pour la ramener . Ron avait alors accouru à sa rencontre bien vite suivie de Albus, Scorpius et Alice  
-Rosie hurla-t-il en se précipitant sur sa fille qui venait d'apparaître sortant enfin de la forêt. Mais par merlin dit-il en la serrant contre lui . Ou étais-tu ? Que t'es il arrivé ?  
-Elle n'a pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'on l'a trouvé . Je pense qu'elle est en état de choc expliqua l'homme accompagnant Rose  
-Bah alors ne resté pas planté là aller chercher l'infirmière dit le roux agacé  
-Bien sur dis l'homme en partant vers le château  
-Hey Rosie dit Ron en se mettant accroupis face à elle . Tout va bien ma chérie, tu n'as plus rien à craindre, tu es en sécurité ici . Tu veux bien me dire ce que tu faisais là-bas ?  
-Qui est Rose ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible  
-Comment ça qui est Rose . De quoi tu parles ?  
-Et vous êtes qui ? Demanda-t-elle légèrement inquiète  
-Je suis ... ?Rose chérie, c'est une plaisanterie ?  
-Rose dit Albus en s'approchant d'elle . De quoi tu te souviens ?  
-De ... la forêt  
-Et avant ça ?  
-Rien avoua-t-elle  
-Comment ça rien ? Demanda Ron mais c'est impossible  
-Peut être un choc post-traumatique intervint l'infirmière en arrivant derrière eux . Ça arrive quelque fois après quelques chose de trop effrayant . L'esprit se protège comme il peut  
-Mais ... elle va redevenir comme avant ? Demanda Scorpius inquiet  
-Je n'en sais rien pour le moment, je dois d'abord l'ausculter pour comprendre un peu mieux ce qu'elle à . Il faut la ramener au château . La pauvre est gelé  
Et sans plus attendre, tout ce petit monde rentra dans l'école .  
-Rose retenti une voix tandis qu'Hugo arrivait en courant vers eux  
Celle-ci paniqué par l'arrivé trop brutal du garçon se cacha derrière l'infirmière  
-Mais enfin ou tu étais ? Tu nous à vraiment fait peur . Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Dit-il en constatant son comportement apeurer  
-Rose chérie, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste Hugo ton petit frère  
-Bah bien sur que c'est moi, c'est idiot de lui préciser dis le roux perdu  
-Écoute Hugo ta sœur à disons quelque peu perdu la mémoire  
-Quoi ? Tu ne me reconnais vraiment pas ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle tandis qu'elle lui répondit par la négation en hochant la tête  
-Oh dit-il simplement et ça va revenir ?  
-On n'en sait rien pour le moment dis l'infirmière . Mais je dois l'emmener là . Venez jeune fille dit-elle en partant vers l'infirmerie

Après tout les testes possible et imaginable, l'infirmière revint prés de tout ceux qui attendais avec appréhension son diagnostique  
-Oui il n'y à pas de doute possible dit-elle . C'est bien une amnésie  
-Et vous pouvez la soigner ? Avec une potion ou quoi ? Demanda Alice  
-Non pas dans ce genre de cas  
-Mais sa mémoire va revenir ? Demanda Ron  
-Je ne peux le dire mais si c'est le cas . Je ne peux pas faire d'estimation de temps peut être demain peut être dans une semaines , un mois ou même des années . Je suis désolé, je ne peux rien faire. La seule chose que nous pouvons faire pour elle actuellement c'est l'aider à se réintégré à sa vie par progression  
-Et c'est tout ? Demanda Hugo  
-Oui c'est la seule chose à faire actuellement  
-Très bien soupira Ron . Il faut que je rentre prévenir Hermione, elle est morte d'inquiétude . Nous reviendrons bientôt avec quelques objets qui pourrais peut être aider Rose à se rappeler de quelques trucs . En attendant . Faites ce que vous pouvez pour lui faire comprendre qui elle est et ou elle est  
-Bien sur confirma Albus  
-Bon écoute Rose dit-il en se rapprochant du lit de celle-ci . Je dois partir . Mais je reviens bientôt avec ta mère . Tu verra, je suis su que tu retrouvera vite la mémoire  
-D'accord dis la rousse d'une voix faible tandis que Ron quitta la pièce  
-La seule solution dis Scorpius à Albus . La solution c'est surtout de trouver ce qui lui est arrivé  
-Sur ça je suis plutôt d'accord . Mais pour le moment on devrais emmener Rose prêt des autres  
-Bien sur affirma Scorpius en avançant vers Rose entouré de Alice et Hugo  
-Donc dis doucement la rousse toi tu est sensé être mon petit frère Hugo et toi ma meilleure amie Alice  
-C'est ça lui souris la blonde  
-Je ne me souvient pas de vous, je suis désolé  
-C'est rien lui assura Hugo . Ça va bien finir par te revenir  
-Et vous 2 ? Vous êtes qui ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant Albus et Scorpius

-Je suis Albus ton cousin . On à le même age et par ce fait on à toujours été très proche tout les 2  
-Et moi c'est Scorpius, ton ami avec Albus on traîne toujours tout les 3 ensemble  
-Et pas avec toi ? Je croyait pourtant que t'était ma meilleur amie dit-elle en se tournant vers Alice  
-Oui bien sur mais disons que je passe beaucoup de temps avec mon frère jumeaux Franck pendant que toi tu es avec . Mais quand nous sommes dans la tour de Gryffondor , nous restons toujours toutes les 2  
-Gryffondor ? Demanda Rose intrigué  
-Oui, c'est notre maison . Ici nous sommes à Poudlard expliqua Hugo . C'est notre école de magie et dedans i maisons . Gryffondor, Serpentard ou sont Albus et Scorpius , Serdaigle et Poufsoufle  
-Je pense qu'on devrais te faire faire un tour proposa Scorpius . Ça pourrais te faire du bien  
-D'accord dit-elle en haussant les épaules  
Ainsi ils parcoururent le château pendant que Albus et Hugo allais chercher les membres de leur famille afin de leur expliquer la situation . A la fin de la visite, Scorpius et Alice emmenèrent Rose dans une pièce ou tous les Weasley-Potter c'était rassemblé afin de les présenter  
-Oh Rose dis Lily en lui bondissant dessus alors qu'elle venais d'arriver . Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ? De rien du tout ?  
-Non objecta la jeune Weasley . Mais qui c'est tout ça ? Demanda -t-elle en se tournant vers Albus  
-Alors c'est Lily ma petite sœur, on à aussi notre grand frère James qui à fini l 'école l'année passé et maintenant est partis faire le tour du monde avec sa petite amie Sun . Là c'est Louis le fils cadet de notre oncle Bill et notre tante Fleur . C'est 2 sœurs Dominique et Victoire ont aussi finis l'école . Victoire est d'ailleurs mariés à Teddy notre frère adoptif et ensemble ils ont 2 enfants Dora et Remus  
-C'est pas un peu bizarre ça ? Demanda-t-elle perplexe  
-Non rigola Albus, Teddy n'as aucun lien de sang avec notre famille, on le considère jute comme un membre à part entière . Sinon ici c'est Roxanne , son grand frère Fred à quitté l'école en même temps que James . Ce sont les enfants de oncle George et tante Angelina . Là c'est Molly et Lucy les 2 filles d'oncle Percy et tante Audrey .  
-On à une grande famille constata-t-elle  
-Oui c'est sur, une propriété distincte des Weasley rigola Hugo

Ainsi, chacun essaya de faire son possible pour rendre Rose la plus à l'aise possible en espérant qu'à tout moment, ces souvenirs lui reviennent .  
Le lendemain avait lieu les sélections de l'équipe de Gryffondor . Roxanne arriva donc sur le terrain avec Lily et Fabian Coot ces 2 derniers joueurs depuis le départ des maraudeurs et Jack leur gardien avait maintenant déménager aux états Unis avec ces parents et suivait maintenant ces études à Saléme  
-Pourquoi il y à autant de monde ? Soupira Roxanne en observant le nombre d'élèves sur le terrain  
-Oh laisse moi réfléchir dis Lily à oui je sais, il nous faut 2 nouveaux poursuiveur, un nouveau gardien, et un nouveau batteur  
-Ça va être long se plaint Fabian  
-Ouai, mais n'oubliez pas vous 2, on doit avoir les meilleurs. Pas question que Gryffondor perde, James ne me le pardonnerait pas  
-Pas besoin de te mettre autant de pression sur les épaules pour mon idiot de frère rigola Lily . Allez ne t'inquiète pas ça va être bien  
-Bonjour à tous dis Roxanne en se plantant devant la foule d'élèves avant de parler d'une voix forte pour attirer leur attention . Comme vous le savez certainement si vous êtes ici, cette année après le départ de nombreux de nos joueurs, nous avons besoin de 4 nouveaux membres . Nous allons donc commencer par les poursuiveur puis le batteur et enfin le gardien répartissez-vous donc en 3 groupes et nous allons débuter

Les sélections durèrent ainsi 2 bonnes heures ou tout le monde s'épuisa au maximum essayant de gagner les grâces de la jeune Weasley  
-Bon dis Roxanne une fois fini . Après évaluation avec mes 2 compères, nos 2 nouveaux poursuiveur sont Elena Crivey et son frère Colin JR . Notre nouveau batteur et une nouvelle batteuse Francesca Robin et enfin notre nouveau gardien sera Hugo Weasley merci à tous et n'hésitez pas à retenter votre chance l'année prochaine . Je suis vraiment désolé mais je ne peux pas prendre tout le monde . Bien vous avez tous mérité une bonne douche . Et les nouveaux, nous avons un entraînement demain après les cours soyez à l'heure . Notre premier match sera dans un mois contre Serpentard . Bonne journée à tous  
et sans plus attendre, tout le monde rejoint le château  
-Rox ? Demanda une voix dans son dos alors qu'elle commençait à ranger le matériel  
-Oui Hugo ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant face à lui  
-Merci de m'avoir pris  
-Hugo sourit-elle . Je ne t'ai pas prise par pitié . Tu le méritais . Ton entraînement avec James a payé crois-moi . Ton amélioration est impressionnante  
-Merci beaucoup dis le roux en rougissant de plaisir  
-Allez va te doucher maintenant . C'est à ton tour de voir Rose pour lui raconter des souvenirs de son passé  
-Ouai j'y vais dit-il en rejoignant l'école  
-Hugo le retient Lily alors qu'il passait la porte  
-Oui ?  
-On a pas vraiment pu parler après la fête avec la disparition de Rose et tout ça  
-Et on aurait dû parler de quoi ? Demanda-t-il perdu  
-Ne fais pas l'innocent dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux . Je t'ai vu avec Mélanie  
-Et alors on ne faisait que danser  
-Ouai très proche pour une danse dit-elle amusé  
-Lily on se déteste c'est ridicule  
-Ouai entre l'amour et la haine il n'y a qu'un pas  
-Tu t'imagines n'importe quoi dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel . Bon je vais me doucher moi  
-Tu ne peux pas me fuir Hugo dit-elle alors qu'il s'éloignait . Et tu comprendras vite que j'ai raison

Le lendemain, Hermione et Ron étaient arrivés au château avec des tas de photos et d'objet en tout genre et Mc Gonagal leur avait autorisé à rester avec Rose la journée pour essayer de lui faire revenir certains souvenirs . Mais la tâche allait être difficile et pendant ce temps, Scorpius et Albus c'étaient enfoncer dans la foret interdite pour essayer de comprendre ce qui aurait pu arriver à Rose


	43. Chapter 43 la révélation de Roxanne

Plusieurs semaines étaient maintenant passé et Rose commençais doucement à s'habituer à sa vie bien que ces souvenirs ne parvenais pas à revenir . Le match opposant Gryffondor contre Serpentard venais de se finir et après leur défaite contre Poufsoufle, les vert et argent avait su remonter leurs points en gagnant ce nouveau match  
-Tu vois Scorp je t'avait dis que tu ferait un très bon capitaine  
-On à quand même perdu contre poufsoufle donc il va absolument falloir remonter avec le match contre Serdaigle  
-Te met pas la pression comme ça , James faisais pareil à sa première année de capitaine et ça le rendais malade avant chaque match  
-Ouai mais cette année là ils ont quand même gagné  
-Oui mais pas l'année d'après, personne ne t'en voudra si on perd . Tous le monde sais que tu fait de ton mieux  
-Ouais dis ça à Queen, ton ex petite amie m'arracherais les yeux si on perdait  
-Ouais à part Queen rigola Albus en entrant dans la grande salle  
-Au fait c'est pas trop bizarre entre vous depuis que vous avez rompu pour de bon ?  
-Nan, on est amis et 'est beaucoup mieux comme ça, t'avais raison  
-Comme toujours souris Scorpius  
-Ouais monsieur mégalo et toi t'as choisi ta prétendante ?  
-Je te jure que si l'une d'elles viens encore me parler avec son air niai je la change en cochon d'inde  
-Je vois souris Albus en s'asseyant à la table des vert et argent  
-Au fait, demain c'est la sortie à pré-au-lard . T'as pas une idée du cadeau de noël que je pourrais acheter à ma grand mère ?  
-J'ai déjà aucune idée pour la mienne de grand mère dit-il en haussant les épaules . Et en parlant de la sortie à pré au lard, je... j'ai promis à Tracy d'y aller avec elle  
-Oh je vois dis Scorpius avec un sourire moqueur . Je vois que tu ne perd pas ton temps depuis que t'as rompu avec Queen  
-Arrête avec ça dis Albus en levant les yeux au ciel . On est amis c'est tout et vu tous les cours qu'elle me donne . Je peux bien lui payer une bière-au-beurre  
-Ouais bien entendu dis Scorpius en gardant son sourire

Le lendemain, alors que la neige avait envahis la parc de Poudlard, les élèves s'empressait de donner leur autorisation de sortie afin de partir dans le village à coté . Scorpius avançais donc dans les rues avec Rose émerveillé de ce qui se trouvais autour d'elle . Comme les plus jeunes qui y venais pour la première fois, celle-ci redécouvrais peu à peu ce qui compose sa vie .

-Oh Rosie souris Fred en la voyant passer la porte du magasin de farce et attrape . Je suis heureux de voir que tu va bien

-Heu je... dit-elle en tournant la tête vers Scorpius

-Tout vas bien lui dis celui-ci rassurant . C'est ton cousin Fred

-Le frère de Roxanne comprit elle

-Par merlin dis le métisse . Alors c'est pas une blague, t'as vraiment perdu la mémoire ? Bah viens dit-il en l'attrapant par le bras pour l'emmener prés de la caisse . Et je suppose que tu ne te rappelle pas non plus de ma mère dit-il en montrant Angelina faire payer un groupe de 3 poufsoufle

-Non confirma Rose

-Maman

-Oui ? Demanda celle-ci en se tournant vers Fred . Oh Rosie, comment tu vas ma chérie ? Demanda-t-elle en venant la serrer contre elle

-Ça va répondis timidement celle-ci

-George appela Angelina Rose est là

-Oh dis celui-ci en se rapprochant d'eux . Ton père m'as dis que ça ne s'arrangeait pas pour ta mémoire . Tu n'as vraiment aucun souvenir ?

-Non confirma-t-elle

-Par merlin mais qu'est ce qu'il à bien pu t'arriver ? Oh mais je sais ce qui te ferrai du bien dit-il en partant en vitesse vers un rayon . Tient dit-il en revenant avec une boite de bonbons. Ce sont ceux qui te transforme en animaux différents . Ça à toujours été tes préférés

-Heu c'est combien ?

-Rien, je te les offres

-Oh merci

-Bon aller on dois retourner travailler . Malfoy je compte sur toi pour bien t'occuper d'elle

-Bien sur confirma Scorpius

Après ça, les 2 6éme année sont repartis arpenter les rues

-Ou tu veux aller après ? Demanda Scorpius

-Pareil, je ne connais pas vraiment, donc je te suis

-Ok, on qu'a aller boire un verre

-Ça me va souris Rose . Dis Scorpius, je pourrais te poser une question ?

-Bien sur

-Avant que je perde la mémoire . Est ce qu'on ... est-ce que tu était mon petit ami ?

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai juste l'impression que ... qu'il y avait un truc entre nous . Je pense que j'étais amoureuse de toi

-Oh dit-il en rougissant c'est que ... enfin . Je pense que je le suis aussi de toi . Mais il y à toute cette histoire de mariage arrangé et tout qui fait que ça ne pourras jamais fonctionner

-Oh oui c'est vrai Albus m'as déjà parlé de ça . C'est bizarre quand même donc on à toujours fait semblant de rien ?

-On à pas vraiment le choix avoua Scorpius

-C'est vrai admis Rose . Bon et si on allais le boire ce verre

-Ouais allons y

Et en passant à coté d'une petite ruelle aucun d'eux ne remarqua le petit couple en train de s'embrasser qui n'était autre que Roxanne et Tim

-Oh soupira Roxanne. C'est beaucoup trop dur de ne pas t'avoir avec moi à Poudlard . T'as pas envie de te faire engager comme professeur

-C'est une idée rigola Tim mais même si j'y arrivais ce serais contre le règlement de sortie avec une élève

-Ça va fait pas ton vieux, t'as que 3 ans de plus que moi rigola-t-elle . Oh Tim,je voulais te demander si tu serais d'accord que je parle de nous 2 à ma famille

-Par ta famille tu entend surtout Fred n'est ce pas ?

-Oui soupira-t-elle . Mais tu sais que plus on attend plus il le prendra mal

-Je sais soupira Tim . Bon c'est d'accord, on lui en parlera pendant les vacances

-Merci t'es vraiment un amour

-Ouais il parait rigola-t-il tandis qu'elle lui donna un petit coup dans le bras avant de l'embrasser

-Bon je vais devoir retourner travailler moi. On se voit la semaine prochaine d'accord . D'ici là je trouve un plan pour ne pas me faire tuer par Fred

-Je l'en empocherais je le bat quand je veux

-C'est sur ça , je sors avec madame muscle

-Allez espèce d'idiot, retourne travailler maintenant rigola-t-elle avant de l'embrasser et de le pousser pour qu'il avance

Un peu plus loin, Lily, Hugo, Mélanie, Killian et Corentin avançais vers la cabane hurlante . Mélanie un peu en avant, discutais tranquillement avec Killian quand un sourire apparu sur le visage de Lily qui fixais Hugo discutant avec Corentin . La rousse pris donc de la neige entre ces mains afin de former une boule puis elle la lança sur Mélanie . Celle-ci surprise se retourna en fronçant les sourcils vers les autres et Lily d'un air innocent montras Hugo qui n'avait toujours conscience de rien . La châtain se pencha alors pour ramasser de la neige en marmonnant un vague « stupide » et elle envoya la boule sur Hugo qui sursauta à son tour

-Non mais ça va pas ? Qu'est ce qui te prend

-Toi qu'est ce qui te prend stupide roux dit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine

-Très bien tu le prend comme ça dit-il en levant un sourcil avant d'as son tour lui envoyer une boule de neige qui lui arriva en plein sur le crane

-Alors là tu vas le payer Weasley hurla-t-elle en retirant la neige de ces cheveux avant de foncer sur lui

Hugo se mit alors à partir en courant pour éviter les fureurs de la châtain

-Laisse moi deviner dit Corentin en détournant son regard des 2 pour observer Lily . Tu y est pour quelque chose ?

-Peut être bien dit-elle avec un sourire énigmatique . Oh je t'en pris dit-elle en rigolant voyant Mélanie se jeter sur le dos d'Hugo se qui le fit tomber la tête la première dans la neige. Tu les à vu comme moi au bal . Je leur donne juste un coup de main

-Un coup de main pour ces 2 là ? Impossible rigola Killian

-C'est ce qu'on verra dit Lily confiante

Une semaine plus tard, chacun était rentré dans sa famille pour les vacances de noël. Roxanne tournais en rond dans sa chambre . Elle attendais avec appréhension le repas . La veille, elle avait avoué à sa famille qu'elle avait un petit ami et qu'elle contais leur présenter pendant le repas du lendemain qui est en l'occurrence actuellement aujourd'hui . Fred évidemment n'avait pas pris la nouvelle très bien . Mais ce serais encore pire quand il apprendra qui est le petit ami en question. Justement la sonnette retentis et Fred bondis sur ces pieds pour aller ouvrir  
-Tim ? Dit-il en ouvrant la porte . J'ignorais que tu devait venir  
-Oui enfaîte je ...  
-Oh mais c'est génial souris le roux . Roxanne à inviter son petit ami . Tu vas m'aider à lui faire peur . Il va voir qu'on ne s'approche pas de ma petite sœur comme ça . Il n'est de toute façon pas assez bien pour elle . Personne n'est assez bien pour elle d'ailleurs  
-Justement à se propos dit Tim de plus en plus mal à l'aise  
-Oh aller je t'en pris . Je sais que tu n'aime pas quand je me mêle de sa vie . Je te demande pas grand chose, juste de lui faire des regards meurtrier pendant tout le repas  
-Non mais Fred je doit te dire que ...  
-Oh Tim souris Roxanne en entrant dans la pièce . Entre maman vient de me dire qu'on passait à table  
-Génial, je meurt de faim souris Fred . Allez viens Tim dit-il en l'entraînant vers la salle à manger sans remarquer l'appelle à l'aide de son regard vers Roxanne  
Ainsi, les 3 ados rejoinrent George et Angelina à table  
-Roxanne, quand est ce que ton ami doit arriver ? Demanda Angelina alors que tout le monde fut assis  
-Heum ... enfaîte il est déjà là dit Roxanne timidement  
-Comment ça déjà là . J'espère qu'il n'est pas caché dans ta chambre . Il va voir qui je suis moi dis Fred en reculant sa chaise d'un coup  
-Non espèce d'idiot soupira sa sœur . Il n'est pas dans ma chambre . Il est ici dit-elle en attrapant la main de Tim . C'est avec Tim que je sors finit-elle  
-Je ...Quoi ? Demanda Fred la bouche grande ouverte  
-Écoute Fred je ... commença Tim  
-Ah j'ai compris sourit Fred . Vous vous moquez de nous . Bien jouer je dois le dire . Digne d'un maraudeurs Timmy  
-Et ça c'est une blague peut être ? Demanda Roxanne en attrapant Tim par le col avant de l'embrasser fougueusement  
Le jeune Finnigan complètement mal à l'aie la repoussa alors doucement avant de fixer son assiette sentant les 3 regards se poser sur lui  
-Vous ... tu balbutia Fred  
-C'est pas comme ça que je voulais te le dire avoua Tim mais ...  
-Non hurla Fred en se levant d'un bond . Non, c'est impossible toi et elle . Nan, à quoi tu joue là ? Je te prenais pour mon meilleur ami  
-Ça n'as rien à voir commença Roxanne  
-Et toi ne rajoute rien hurla Fred en se tournant vers elle . Comment vous avez pu me trahir comme ça tout les 2 ? Je ne veux plus vous voir ensemble tout les 2 c'est compris ? Je ne veux plus vous voir  
Sur ce, Fred partis à l'étage  
-Non Fred attend lui hurla Roxanne les larmes aux yeux  
-Non laisse Roxanne, c'est à moi de lui parler la retint Tim avant de partir à la suite du roux  
-Mais je... dit Roxanne en se tournant vers ces parents  
-Oh non ma chérie dit sa mère en la serrant contre elle tandis qu'elle se mit à pleurer . Ton frère va comprendre j'en suis sur, il sait être raisonnable quand il veut  
-Mais il ne veut plus me voir  
-Non, il à dit ça sous le coup de l'énervement assura George en lui caressant doucement les cheveux

Pendant ce temps en haut, Tim toqua à la porte de la chambre de Fred sans recevoir de réponse  
-Écoute Fred soupira-t-il . Tu es ridicule tu te rend compte de ça  
-Bien sur, c'est moi qui suis ridicule . Pas le mec qui se tape une mineur  
-Fred, elle n'as que 3 ans de moins que nous  
-J'aurai jamais cru que tu ferais ça . Surtout pas toi  
-Je l'aime vraiment tu sais assura le brun . Tu sais, j'ai toujours pris ta défense, mais là je ne te comprend pas . Je ne reconnais pas mon meilleur ami  
-Parce qu'il n'y à plus de meilleur ami qui tienne  
-Très bien, si tu le prend comme ça alors sache que pour moi ça ne change rien entre nous . Mais j'aime ta sœur et je sortirais avec elle quoi que tu en dise et sache qu'en réagissant comme ça, tu lui fait beaucoup de mal . C'est tout ce qu'elle à toujours appréhender  
Sur ces paroles, Tim repartis en bas laissant Fred s'affaler dans son lit en soupirant . Puis il se redressa finalement et partis à la cheminée dans le bureau de son père avant de plonger sa tête dedans  
-Konnichiwa ! hurla la personne de l'autre coté en le voyant apparaître  
-Quoi ?  
-Ça veux dire bonjour en japonais rigola James, on est au japon et elle est intenable  
-Et t'adore aussi se pays rigola Sun en lui donnant un coup dans le bras  
-Au japon maintenant ? Souris Fred vous avez vite quitter la Belgique à ce que je vois  
-Ouais dit Sun en levant les yeux au ciel . Je voulais juste passer voir ma famille . Mais j'en pouvais plus de la petite amie de mon grand père qui à 20 ans de moins que lui, presque l'age de mon oncle, c'est ridicule  
-Et vous avez toujours mon cadeau de l'Égypte ?  
-Bien sur mais nan tu ne saura pas ce que c'est affirma James  
-Alors Fred comment ça va pour vous en Angleterre ?  
-Justement soupira-t-il . C'est pour ça que je vous appelle . Je viens d'envoyer Tim bouler  
-Quoi ? Attend pourquoi ?  
-Le petit ami de Roxanne c'est lui  
-Quoi ? Explosa James . Comment ça se fait  
-Aucune idée tout ce que je sais c'est que je ne peux pas leur pardonner . Ils sont sortis ensemble dans mon dos, c'est ma petite sœur et notre meilleur ami merde vous y croyez vous ?  
-C'est ce que tu leur à dit ? Demanda Sun les sourcils froncé  
-Bien sur, je ne veut plus les voir  
-Weasley, t'as de la chance que je ne peut pas te taper d'ici parce que je te ferrais très mal  
-Sun, si Tim se considérais vraiment comme mon meilleur ami, il n'aurait jamais fait ça  
-Non mais c'est pas vrai explosa-t-elle . Tu te rend compte à quelle point tu est égoïste ? Tim est amoureux de ta sœur depuis plus de 2 ans . Il l'aime vraiment . Et toi tu veux briser ça pour ton propre égo ?  
-Non mais je ...  
-Fred par Merlin à chaque fois tu nous répétais que tu n'acceptais pas que ta sœur sorte avec des garçons car aucun ne la mérite . Mais Tim est au dessus de n'importe quel garçon, tu le sais comme moi. Il est parfait pour elle, il la rendra heureuse et tu sais qu'il est incapable de faire du mal aux gens  
-Oui mais ...  
-Pas de mais, réfléchi à ça Weasley. Tu veux vraiment les rendre malheureux ?  
-Non  
-Alors accepte qu'ils sortent ensemble, ils ne font de mal à personne  
-Je ne peux pas  
-Bien sur que si et tu sais que j'ai raison  
-M'ouai. Bon je doit y aller  
-Accepte le Fred sinon je revient juste pour te botter les fesses hurla Sun alors qu'il disparu de la cheminé  
-Tu le savait n'est ce pas ? Demanda James en se tournant vers elle  
-Bien sur lui sourit-elle  
-T'es infernal madame Potter rigola James  
-Futur madame Potter rectifia Sun en l'embrassant  
-On aurait du lui dire tu ne crois pas ?  
-Nan, ils le sauront à notre retours . En attendant j'aime bien l'idée qu'on soit que nous 2  
-Moi aussi souris James en l'embrassant

Le lendemain, Fred se leva dans son lit complètement fatigué pour avoir passé la nuit à trop réfléchir . Finalement, il se prépara avant de transplaner  
Dans son bureau au ministère, Tim reçue un message le prévenant de l'arrivée de quelqu'un qui voulais le voir . Pris de curiosité, le jeune homme partis à l'accueil avant de s'arrêter net en voyant Fred face à lui  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-Je peux te parler ?  
-Viens dans mon bureau confirma-t-il en l'entraînant dans différents couloirs  
Une fois arrivé, Tim s'assit en silence et attendit que Fred se lance  
-J'ai parlé à Sun et James hier finit-il par dire  
-Et ils vont bien ?  
-Comme toujours, ces 2 là vont bien quand ils sont ensemble  
-C'est vrai  
-Comme Roxanne avec toi  
-Quoi ?  
-J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir et Sun m'as peut-être un peu remonté les bretelles, mais toujours est-il qu'elle à raison, je t'ai dit hier qu'aucun garçon ne mérite ma sœur . Mais après réflexion, si . Celui en qui j'ai le plus confiance, mon meilleur ami  
-Tu l'acceptes vraiment ?  
-Je suppose que j'ai pas le choix si c'est vraiment ce qui vous rend heureux  
-Merci dis Tim alors qu'un immense sourire apparu sur ces lèvres  
-C'est tout de même ridicule  
-De quoi ?  
-Le fait qu'une petite sœur tombe amoureuse du meilleur ami de son frère, ça arrive tout le temps mais que toi aussi  
-J'ai pas eu le choix ta sœur est merveilleuse tu sais  
-Ouais, c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Pour me faire pardonner

-Rox' ? Demanda Fred en toquant à sa porte  
-Dégage  
-Je vois, je suppose que tu m'en veux toujours  
-Je veux pas te voir  
-Et moi ? Demanda Tim amusé à côté de Fred  
Directement, la clé se tourna dan la serrure et Roxanne apparu  
-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?  
-Je me suis dis que je devais parler avec mon beau-frère et toi  
-Ton ... tu l'acceptes alors ?  
-Il parait que j'ai pas le choix pour que ma sœur me pardonne  
-Oh merci dit-elle en lui sautant dans les bras


	44. Chapter 44 : baiser à la bibliothéque

Enfermé dans son manoir, Scorpius soupira en observant l'énorme parc ensevelis sous la neige. Pourquoi toute ces vacances devait se ressembler ? Ces parents travaillais la plupart du temps et il était souvent seule avec sa grand mère qui était Merlin sais ou dans le manoirs . Avec toute ces années de solitude, il y avait bien une chose que Scorpius c'était promis . Il ne ferais jamais un enfant unique comme la lignée des Malfoy le désire, car il sais à quelle point le temps peut être long en étant le seule enfant dans cette grande maison . Ainsi perdu dans ces pensées , il aperçut un point noir à l'horizon se rapprocher . Il n'eut pas beaucoup de mal à reconnaître a chouette d'Albus et il souris en ouvrant la fenêtre pour laisser passer le volatile. Il lui offrit quelques graines après lui avoir pris la lettre de la patte et il la laissa manger tranquillement pendant sa lecture

« Salut Scorpius

Je suis actuellement chez mon oncle Ron et ma marraine Hermione et ici la situation est grave . Rose est paniqué. Elle ne se sens pas chez elle . Car depuis sa perte de mémoire elle n'as connu que le château et revenir dans sa maison est un trop grand changement pour elle. Ils m'ont appelé pour que je vienne la rassuré mais je pense que ta présence ne sera pas de trop également . Est-ce que tu saurai venir rapidement ?

Albus »

A peine eu-t-il fini sa lecture que la porte du salon ouvris sur ces parents  
-A Scorpius tu es là lui sourit sa mère . Tiens ton père et moi revenons du chemin de traverse et nous t'avons trouvé une nouvelle tenue . Enfile la vite avant que nos invités arrive  
-Quels invités ?  
-Oh et bien nous avons invité Salomé Knigth et son père 2 personnes charmantes d'une famille tout à fait respectable  
-Il est hors de question que j'assiste à ce repas  
-Je te demande pardon ? Demanda son père  
-Rose est en pleine crise de panique chez elle et elle à besoin de moi  
-Oh je t'en pris, tu ne va pas voler au secours de cette Weasley  
-Et pourquoi pas ? Rose et sa famille l'ont bien fait eux quand j'étais retenu par les vampires et Roxanne à failli être tuer par ma faute . De toute façon tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu n'as jamais eu d'amis mais moi il est hors de question que je la laisse tomber dit-il en entrant dans la cheminée avant de jeter une poignée de poudre de cheminette et de disparaître 

-Scorp' dit Albus en voyant son meilleur ami apparaître dans la cheminée de son oncle et sa tante . Enfin tu es là  
-Comment elle va ? Demanda le blond en sortant de la cheminée  
-Mal, elle est dans sa chambre vient  
Les 2 garçons montèrent ainsi à l'étage pour voir Ron et Hermione debout devant la porte de la chambre de Rose  
-Oh Scorpius tu es là dit Hermione en l'apercevant  
-Bonjour monsieur et madame Weasley répondit il poliment  
-Hugo dit Hermione en passant sa tête à la porte de la chambre . Scorpius est là, il devrait peut être essayer de lui parler  
-Bien sur approuva le roux en rejoignant ces parents  
-On à tous essayer de lui parler mais elle ne veut rien entendre confiant Albus à Scorpius . Peut être que ça iras mieux avec toi  
-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire dit-il en passant la porte  
C'était la première fois que l'héritier Malfoy mettais les pieds dans la maison des Weasley faute de son sang pas très apprécié par Ron . La chambre de Rose était plutôt simple, des murs blancs décoré de quelques fleurs, des photos de sa famille et ces amis partout, une guirlande moldu au dessus de son lit et 3 étagères de livres . Rose quand à elle, était recroqueviller sur son lit, sa tête enfoncé dans ces jambes  
-Hey Rosie dit timidement Scorpius en s'approchant d'elle  
Aucune réaction  
-Rose dit-il en s'asseyant à coté d'elle. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il en posant un main affectueuse sur son bras  
-J'y arrive pas, je pensais pouvoir faire semblant que tout va bien mais ce n'est pas le cas, je ne me rappelle de rien . Je ne sais même pas ou je suis alors que c'est sensé être l'endroit ou j'ai grandis . Je suis mal à l'aise avec ces personnes qui sont sensé être ma famille et je en sais pas quoi le dire, je veut retrouver mes souvenirs, je veux récupérer ma vie  
-On veut tous que tu les récupère tu sais . Mais ce n'est pas si simple, Albus et moi continuons d'enquêter pour savoir ce qu'il t'es arrivé mais en attendant on doit juste être patient  
-Patient dit-elle avec un rire amère . Ça fait 2 mois que je vit comme ça . Plein de gens viennes me parler mais je ne les reconnais pas, c'est insupportable . Pourquoi il n'y à qu'avec toi ou je suis à peu prés à l'aise pour discuter ? Comme si je te connaissait depuis toujours  
-J'en ai aucune idée mais e que je suis sur, c'est que c'est pour ça que je suis là aujourd'hui . Pour t'aider, je ne te laisserai pas tomber Rose d'accord. Tu vas bientôt retrouver tes souvenirs, j'en suis sur  
-J'espère vraiment dit-elle les larmes aux yeux  
-Hé vient là dit-il en la serrant contre lui . Tout va bien aller crois moi

Ainsi les vacances de noël finirent rapidement et tout nos jeunes sorciers reprirent le poudlard expresse  
-Alors comment à réagis ton pére pour ce que tu lui à dit ? Demanda Albus en avançant sur le quai avec Scorpius  
-Pas très bien, j'ai eu droit au sermon le plus long de ma vie sur l'honneur de notre famille . Sans ma mère je crois que je serai encore la à l'entendre  
-Je suis désolé de t'avoir mis dans une situation pareil en t'appelant  
-C'est pas grave . Je vous aurai pas laisser tombé quoi qu'il arrive  
-Scorpius , Albus sourit Rose en les rejoignant  
-Hey Rosie alors tu vas mieux ? Lui demanda le blond  
-Oui oui merci, je sais que mes souvenirs vont revenir un jour. J'ignore quand mais c'est ce qui me permet d'avancer . De me dire qu'un jour enfin je me souviendrait de tout  
-C'est génial, il faut se fixer un but dans la vie lui sourit Albus  
-Ouais bon vous venez on va se trouver un compartiment  
-Bah enfaîte Scorpius et toi devez rejoindre le compartiment des préfets  
-Ah oui c'est vrai . Ça m'était sortis de la tête comme tout d'ailleurs . Et toi tu vas aller ou ?  
-Tracy m'as proposé de me joindre à elle  
-Oh et je me demandais c'est ta petite amie ?  
-Quoi non, c'est une fille très gentille mais ce n'est pas ma petite amie  
-Pour le moment dit Scorpius avec un sourire moqueur allez vient Rosie allons y dit-il en avançant vers la locomotive

Pendant ce temps un peu plus loin, Corentin et Méline rejoignirent Lily et Hugo avant que Killian n'arrive en courant dans leur direction  
-Hey les gars souris le jeune Corner ça vous gène si Claire se joint à nous dans le train  
-Dit donc ça devient sérieux entre vous se moqua Lily . Non sans soucis, elle peut venir . C'est une fille très sympa  
-Merci je vais la chercher dit-il en repartant aussi vite qu'il était venu  
-Je me demanda vraiment ou il va chercher toute cette énergie dit Corentin en le fixant  
-Bah ce garçon est une batterie ambulante dit Mélanie en haussant les épaules  
-Bon allons déjà nous trouvez un compartiment en attendant proposa Hugo  
Les 4 passèrent ainsi devant un petit couple qui s'embrassait avant de sursauter une main sur chacune de leur épaule  
-Je vous ai autorisé à sortir ensemble pas à vous relécher sans arrêt  
-Oh écoute Fred je ...  
-Je plaisante dit le roux en éclatant de rire  
-T'es vraiment un idiot dit Roxanne en lui donnant un coup tout en levant les yeux au ciel  
-Toi aussi tu vas me manquer jusqu'à l'été lui sourit son frère. Bon je vous laisse, moi aussi je doit dire au revoir à ma merveilleuse petite amie a plus dit-il en disparaissant vers Julia

-Bonjour à tous et bienvenue à ce match opposant Gryffondor et Serdaigle après leur défaite contre Serpentard, espérons que nos lions vont se rattraper sur ce coup-là  
-Miss Jordan s'il vous plaît ne commencer pas comme votre frère, soyez impartial intervint la directrice  
-Bien sur professeur même si on sait tous que Gryffondor est la meilleure équipe sourit elle espiègle. Enfin bref,les 2 capitaines s'avancent et se sers la main . 2 filles de grand tallent avec de la poigne c'est quand même super . Les 2 équipes s'élancent dans le ciel et c'est parti !  
-Killian s'empare du souaflle , il s'élance vers le coté Gryffondor et fait la passe à Xander qui tente de viser mais belle interception de Hugo . Colin reprend le souaffle, il le passe à sa sœur, qui lui repasse, ils exécutent ainsi un jeu de passes parfaites. Elena le passe à Roxanne qui tire et marque, Lorcan aurai du plus se concentrer sur sa droite et non son milieu ...  
-... Nous en sommes maintenant à 1 heure de jeu . Serdaigle devance de 10 points, mais Lily Potter s'élance rapidement bien vite suivis Brice mais la petite rousse à déjà pris une certaine avance, impossible de la rattraper . Elle tend la main et attrape le vif d'or, Gryffondor l'emporte

Le lendemain du match, Mélanie les bras chargés de parchemin de devoirs arriva découragé à la bibliothèque pratiquement vide aussi tôt . Mais au loin, elle reconnut une chevelure rousse assis à une table seul  
-Salut Hugo dit-elle en s'approchant de lui . Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ?  
-Bien sur approuva-t-il en la voyant poser tout son bazar . La vache, les professeur demandent vraiment beaucoup de devoirs au Poufsoufle  
-Pas vraiment plus qu'aux autres maisons en réalité je suis juste très en retard . Pas l'envie de les faire avant tu vois  
-Non pas vraiment, en général je règle ça le jour même . Travailler le plus tôt possible c'est le mieux  
-Si tu le dis monsieur le premier de classe dit-elle amusé  
Elle se mit ensuite au travail tandis qu'il se remit à lire son livre  
-Dit Hugo dit Mélanie en posant sa plume l'entendant soupirer pour la énième fois . Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?  
-Qu'est ce qu'il te fait croire que ça ne va pas ?  
-Tu as l'air tracassé depuis un petit temps et tu fais semblant de lire ton livre  
-Non pas du tout, je...  
-Tes yeux ne bougent même pas releva-t-elle . Alors à quoi tu penses ?  
-A Rose, je me fais du soucis pour elle . Elle n'est plus la même depuis qu'elle à perdu ces souvenirs et j'ai peur qu'elle ne les récupère jamais . J'ai peur qu'elle ne soit plus jamais la sœur que j'ai connue  
-Nan dit pas ça, je suis sur que ça va aller . Que ta sœur va retrouver ces souvenirs et qu'elle redeviendra comme avant  
-Et qu'est ce que tu en sais hein ? On ne sait même pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé  
-Oui je sais bien, mais je connais Rose, c'est une fille forte . Si il à bien quelqu'un qui peut surmonter ça, c'est elle  
-Tu ne l'as pas vu pendant les vacances quand elle à fait sa crise de panique . Elle est complètement perdu  
-Et c'est normal qui ne le serai pas à sa place ? Ne t'en fait pas, je sais que tout va s'arranger  
-Maintenant que tu suis les cours Trelawney tu est voyante ce moqua-t-il  
-Arrête j'en peux rien si ma mère était fan de ces cours et qu'elle m'as obligé à les prendre également . Moi je les trouve stupides  
-Parce qu'ils le sont dit Hugo alors qu'elle rigola en lui donnant un petit coup dans le bras  
Mais soudain, il écarquilla les yeux en sentant les lèvres de Mélanie se poser sur les siennes . Et bien vite la jeune châtain se décolla de lui gêné  
-Je ... il ne s'est rien passé Weasley . Je te déteste toujours dit-elle en bondissant sur ces pieds avant de rassembler ces affaires  
-Bien... bien sur répondit-il aussi gêné qu'elle alors qu'elle sortis en trombe de la bibliothèque


	45. Chapter 45 : le retours de James et Sun

-Il t'as embrassé !  
-La ferme dit Mélanie en essayant de faire baisser Lily d'un ton alors que beaucoup de personnes venait de se retourner vers elles . En fait c'est plutôt moi qui l'ai embrassé  
-Quoi ? Mais quand ? pourquoi ? comment ?  
-J'en sais rien dit-elle en enfonçant son visage dans ses mains. On était à la bibliothèque ensemble et je l'ai fait sans réfléchir . Oh je veux disparaître sous terre  
-Et Hugo il à réagit comment ?  
-J'en sais rien, je suis partis avant qu'il dise quoi que ce sois mais à mon avis ça se serai mal passé, il me déteste  
-Nan Hugo ne te déteste pas  
-Bien sur que si  
-Et je croyais que toi aussi tu le détestais d'ailleurs  
-Mais moi c'est pas pareil, je faisait ça pour ne pas qu'il vois la réalité  
-Et si moi aussi je faisait ça ? Retentis une voix dans leur dos faisant sursauter Mélanie  
-Hugo dit-elle en se retournant vers lui qu'est ce que tu fait là ?  
-Lily m'as envoyé cet oiseau en papier dit-il en montrant ce qu'il avait dans la main et elle m'a dit de la retrouver ici  
-Lily s'insurgeât Mélanie alors que la rousse lui fit un petit sourire innocent . Heum qu'est ce que tu voulais dire par tu faisait ça aussi ?  
-Bah peut être que je préférais te montrer que je te déteste plutôt que je tient à toi, c'était plus facile  
-Oui je comprend  
-Alors dit-il timidement Tu accepterai de sortir avec moi ?  
-Oui répondit-elle timidement  
-Super sourit-il avant d'enfin lui aussi l'embrasser  
-Ou est Lily ? Demanda Mélanie après leur baiser  
-Aucune idée répondis le jeune Weasley avant de regarder le mot que sa cousine lui avait envoyé ou s'affichait maintenant une nouvelle phrase « je te l'avais dis que j'y arriverai »

Une semaine plus tard, Scorpius et Rose sortais de leur cours commun d'Arythmencie et ils étaient seul dans les couloirs lorsque Rose s'arrêta en fixant une tapisserie  
-Rose ? Demanda Scorpius en la voyant s'arrêter  
-Cet endroit me dit quelque chose dit-elle en approchant prudemment sa main du mur  
-Oh c'est peut être normal, i ans avec Albus cet endroit c'est mis à nous emmener dans le passé avant de se refermer officiellement . Aucun de nous n'as jamais compris ce qui avait enclenché ce phénomène  
-On à vraiment vécu beaucoup de choses tout les 3  
-Ouais ça c'est sur rigola Scorpius  
-Scorpius ?  
-Oui ?  
-Embrasse moi  
-Je te demande pardon ?  
-Oui, j'ai remarqué que j'avais des petits détails qui me revenais quand je remarquais des choses familières ces derniers temps . Et si il y à bien une chose que je sais, c'est que j'étais folle amoureuse de toi donc ça pourrais peut être m'aider  
-D'accord, je vais le faire mais on doit bien se dire que c'est la dernière fois  
-Bien sur  
Observant autours de lui pour être sur que personne ne les observent, Scorpius s'approcha de Rose avant d'attraper son visage entre ces mains et de déposer ces lèvres sur les siennes  
-Je ... je me souvient articula doucement Rose . Je me souviens de toi dit-elle avant de se réemparer de ces lèvres  
-La dernière fois ? Demanda Scorpius moqueur alors qu'ils se décrochaient hors d'haleine  
-La dernière fois confirma-t-elle en l'embrassant à nouveau

-Albus souris Rose en arrivant près de lui à la grande salle . J'ai récupérer quelques souvenirs  
-Quoi ? Sourit celui-ci en se levant d'un bond mais c'est génial dit-il en la serrant contre lui . Rose ça va ? Demanda-t-il en voyant son air perdu alors qu'il venait de la lâcher  
-Oui, je me souvient de tout à propos de toi . Notre complicité depuis tout petit, la langue qu'on avait créer et qu'on étaient les seuls à comprendre, notre promesse de rester ensemble peu importe la maison dans laquelle on serait, la fois ou Ginny nous à puni parce qu'on avait perdu la baguette de James avec laquelle on voulais jouer pendant les vacances de sa première année  
-Rose dit Albus son sourire s'élargissant de plus en plus c'est génial . Tout te revient alors  
-Oui peu à peu avec chaque personne que j'ai connu  
-Et tu ne te souvient toujours pas de comment tu as perdu la mémoire ? Demanda Scorpius  
-Je ... la foret interdite  
-Quoi ?  
-J'étais dans la foret interdite  
-Oui ça on le savait déjà et alors ?  
-Je faisait ma ronde de préfète quand j'ai entendu un bruit d'animal que je ne connaissait pas . Alors intrigué j'ai été voir et j'ai vu ce petit rongeur puis ce fut le trou noir  
-Un animal inconnu alors ?  
-Sûrement  
-Il faut en parler à Mc Gonagal  
Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait,la directrice appela Luna, Rolf et tout les plus grands experts en animaux magique et Rose les conduisit jusqu'où elle l'avait croisé . Enfin, il fut retrouver et emmener pour l'analyser sans lui faire de mal . Par la suite, les experts trouvèrent plusieurs de ces petites créatures capable d'effacer la mémoire de qui qu'on que les croisent et les effrayent.  
Par la suite, Rose récupéra peu à peu la mémoire jusqu'à retrouver tous ces souvenirs

-Bonjour à tous retentis la voix de Louisa Jordan, nous sommes tous réunis ici pour la final de Quidditch opposant Gryffondor et Poufsoufle . Et le match est lancé, Roxanne intercepte le souaffle, mais elle manque de justesse un cognard lancé par Franck, la balle est récupérer par Elisa qui fonce vers les anneaux de Gryffondor mais Hugo le rate à quelques centimètres prés, 10 points pour poufsoufle ...  
-... Le match en est maintenant à 2h de jeux, mais Lily et Basile sont au coude à coude à la poursuite du vif d'or . Les 2 ont l'avantage de la vitesse qui est impressionnante, nous avons tous du mal à les voir bouger . Mais Basile s'élance, que fait il ? Il est complètement fou . Il attrape le vif d'or mais ... Lily le rattrape avant qu'il ne heurte le sol hurla-t-elle soulagé . Je crois que nous venons d'assister à la plus belle démonstration de faire plaît. Et ce geste complètement fou octroie la victoire à Poufsoufle . C'est donc avec fierté qu'après mon année de présentation très amusante et pour mon départ de Poudlard, je rend mon micro à ma future successeuse, j'ai nommé Mélanie Caudwell !  
La jeune Poufsoufle n'eus même pas le temps de sourire à tous les élèves qui la fixèrent, qu'elle se retrouva hisser sur un balais et Hugo la présenta en triomphe autour du terrain tandis qu'elle éclata de rire avant de l'embrasser

Ainsi se finit l'année de nos jeunes sorciers. Et en entrant dans le poudlard express pour le retours, le trio se joint à Alice, Xander, Franck, Louis et Louisa pour le trajet  
-Alors Louis finalement tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais faire maintenant que tu as fini ta dernière année ? Demanda Rose intéressé  
-Oui, je vais travailler chez Gringotts avec mes parents. Depuis que je suis petit ça m'as toujours intéressé alors maintenant je suis sur que c'est ce que j'ai envie de faire dit-il en glissant sa main dans celle de Franck  
-Et toi Louisa ? Demanda Albus  
-Oh je vais sûrement chercher un emploi au ministère, je n'ai pas envie de suivre la voie de mon père et mon frère  
-C'est compréhensible et toi Xander ?  
-J'en ai encore aucune idée, je pense prendre un peu de temps pour réfléchir avant de me lancer dans un truc qui ne me plaît pas . Mais Neville m'as promis de me faire un mini stage de botanique cet été . J'ai toujours bien aimé sa matière qui sais je pourrais bien me voir dans ce domaine  
-Tu parle, papa t'as proposé ça pour avoir à l'œil le mec de notre chère Alice dit Franck moqueur alors que sa sœur le fusilla du regard 

Enfin, arrivé à Londres alors que tout le monde descendais sur le quai, une voix s'éleva au dessus de brouhaha  
-Julia !  
La masse de cheveux rousse de Fred traversa la foule et il attrapa sa petite amie dans ces bras avant de l'embraser amoureusement  
-Ne me quitte plus aussi longtemps dit-il en la laissant quelque peu respirer  
-J'en déduis que je t'ai manqué rigola celle-ci alors qu'a coté d'eux Roxanne sauta dans les bras de Tim pour l'embrasser elle aussi

-Lily retentis une voix dans son dos alors qu'elle allait rejoindre Albus et ces parents  
-Oui ? Dit-elle en se tournant vers Killian et Corentin  
-Bon je te laisse mon vieux dit Killian en mettant une main amicale sur l'épaule du Serpentard . Bonne vacance Lily  
-Bonne vacance à toi aussi Killian dit-elle au Serdaigle . Tu voulais me dire quelques chose ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant à nouveau vers Corentin  
-Heum oui dit-il en jouant nerveusement avec ces mains . Est ce que ... à la rentrée enfin je ...j'aimerai savoir si ... tu aimerai bien qu'on sort une fois tout les 2 à Pré-au-lard ou...  
Mais Lily l'arrêta dans sa phrase en posant ces lèvres sur les siennes  
-Repose moi la question à la rentrée lui dit-elle en souriant avant de s'éloigner le laissant sourire béatement tout seul

Arrivé chez eux, Lily et Albus furent heureux de pouvoir s'affaler tranquillement dans leur canapé épuisé . Mais un coup à la fenêtre les firent sursauter tout les 2  
-C'est celle de James dit Lily en se relevant d'un coup pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre au hibou qui se posa sur la table et tendis la atte à Albus qui lui pris la lettre avant de donner des graines à l'oiseau  
-Papa , maman c'est James !  
-Ou ? Demanda Ginny en arrivant en courant dans la pièce suivis d'Harry  
-C'est juste une lettre dit Albus en la dépliant pour la lire avant de se mettre à sourire  
-Alors qu'est ce qu'il dit ? S'impatienta sa sœur  
-Ils reviennent demain, ils veulent nous voir avec toute la famille au 3 balais demain. Ils ont quelques chose d'important à nous annoncer  
-Ah je suis sur qu'il l'a enfin demandé en mariage dit Lily surexcité  
-Nous verront bien demain Lily dit Harry en rigolant  
-Oui mais ce serai trop bien dit-elle en faisant des petits bons sur place alors que ces parents s'adressèrent un sourire d'accord avec elle

Le lendemain, James tournais en rond dans le pub sous le regard moqueur de Sun  
-James tu ne veux pas t'asseoir un peu ?  
-Non  
-Qu'est ce qui te fait le plus paniquer ? Le fait de l'annoncer à tes parents ou qu'ils n'approuvent pas tes décision ?  
-Les 2  
-Calme toi s'il te plaît, tes parents t'aime et ils respecterons tes décisions quoi qu'il arrive et je te le confirme en tant que personne qui t'aime aussi plus que tout dit-elle en l'embrassant . Bon je revient dit-elle en partant vers les toilette  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Fred passa la porte  
-Jamsenie sourit-il en serrant son cousin contre lui . T'as grandis ou je rêve remarque il serait temps dit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux  
-Tu m'as manqué aussi abruti rigola James  
-La vache c'était long tout ces mois sans tes conneries  
-Et les tiennes sourit James . Mais t'es tout seul ?  
-Ouais j'ai pris ma pause avant que mes parents ne ferment pour être le premier là  
-Je vois ça ne m'étonne pas sourit James alors qu'une porte claqua dans son dos  
-Sunny sourit Fred en la regardant avant d'écarquiller les yeux . Alors vous ... et vous me l'avez cachez dit-il en regardant James  
-On voulais vous l'annoncer en face dit Sun en le serrant contre elle . Salut Freddy  
-Mais ne dit rien à personne avant qu'on ne l'ai fait nous même demanda James  
-Comptez sur moi  
-Bon parfait , allons nous asseoir alors sourit Sun

Quelques minutes plus tard, les membres de la familles apparurent les uns après les autres et les embrassades durèrent longtemps . Enfin une fois la table remplis de tout le monde, les questions fusèrent  
-Alors qu'avez vous visitez ?  
-Tout sourit Sun enfin beaucoup vraiment beaucoup de pays et on à des cadeaux pour chacun de vous  
-J'espère bien rigola Dominique  
-Le monde est vraiment magnifique si vous saviez . On à vu tellement de chose c'était parfait s'emballa Sun  
-C'est surtout parce que j'étais avec elle dit James alors que tout le monde éclata de rire à sa plaisanterie  
-Et dit moi Rose comment tu vas maintenant ?  
-Beaucoup mieux sourit la rousse j'ai parfois quelques trou de mémoire mais dans l'ensemble tout est revenu  
-Parfait alors, on s'est vraiment inquiétez pour toi  
-C'est gentil  
-Alors dites nous demanda Ginny ne tenant plus qu'est ce que vous aviez de si important à nus annoncer ?  
-A nous y voilà sourit Sun en fixant James qui lui attrapa la main avant de la tendre sur la table  
-Je l'ai demandé en mariage dit-il en montrant la bague  
-Ah je le savait éclata de Lily sous le rire de tous tandis que les félicitation fusèrent de partout  
-Mais ce n'est pas tout dit Sun  
-Comment ça demanda Harry les sourcils froncé  
Sun regarda alors James qui haussa la tête positivement elle pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de Fred elle se leva pour laisser apparaître son ventre rebondis  
-J'y crois pas dit Albus la bouche grande ouverte  
-Je tient à préciser que je l'ai demandé en mariage avant de James pour plaisanter  
-Mais ... mais depuis quand ? Demanda Ginny  
-5 mois sourit Sun  
-Seulement 5 mois ? Déclara madame Weasley mais enfin à cette taille il faudrait que tu attende des ...  
-Jumeaux exactement sourit James  
-Alors ça je doit dire que je l'ai pas vu venir sourit Tim . Félicitation  
-Merci  
-Mais c'était prévu ? Demanda Lucy  
-Enfaite pas vraiment mais on à été tellement heureux quand on l'a apprit  
-Et pour les élever vous aller faire comment ? Demanda Ginny  
-Et bien dit James un peu plus tendu . On à trouvé un appartement, Sun se lancera chez les aurors après son congé maternité et George à accepté de m'embaucher  
-Bien entendu, ce gamin est doué et d'ailleurs moi aussi j'ai une nouvelle . Maintenant que j'ai 2 nouveaux vendeurs dit-il en regardant James et Fred, j'ai décidé de créer un nouveau magasin et de les laisser tout les 2 le gérer  
-Sérieusement dirent les 2 pris au dépourvu  
-Bien entendu sourit George  
-Et bien je crois que tout est réglé sourit Harry à Ginny qui maintenant rassurer toucha délicatement le ventre de Sun  
-Alors je vais vraiment devenir grand mère dit-elle les larmes aux yeux  
-Il semblerai sourit James  
-Félicitation tout les 2 dit-elle en les fixant à tour de rôle. Je sais que vous ferez des parents formidable  
-Merci Ginny et par la même occasion, nous souhaiterons poser une question à certaine personne . Voilà pour les marraine James et moi sommes tombés d'accord très vite . Lily serait tu d'accord de devenir marraine de l'un de nos enfant au même titre que Jade ?  
-Oui, bien sur que oui sourit la rousse  
-Merci et pour les parrain par contre nous avons eu plus de complication dit James . Pour moi qui n'arrivait pas à choisir entre mes frères dit-il en regardant Ted et Albus et mes frères de cœurs dit-il en regardant Fred et Tim alors nous avons réglé la question de la manière suivante . Chacun des bébés aura 2 parrain . Vous seriez d'accord ?  
-Bien sur déclarèrent les 4 voix en même temps  
-Tim et moi on va rendre ces purs maraudeurs encore plus maraudeurs sourit Fred fier alors que tout le monde éclata de rire 


	46. Chapter 46: les fiançailles de Scorpius

Hello :) désolé pour le retard, je suis en examens et c'est compliqué de trouver du temps pour écrire. Bref je comptais vous dire également qu'une fois cette fiction fini, ( environ dans 3-4 chapitres) je la récrirai, et la corrigerai pour permettre une lecture plus fluide et agréable . Donc si vous avez des conseils n'hésitez pas :) . Sur ce bon chapitre

Le mois de juillet était bien entamé tandis que Scorpius était assis tranquillement dans le grand salon du manoir Malfoy à lire un magazine de Quidditch. Quand soudain la porte de la pièce s'ouvrir sur une jeune fille au teint de pêche et aux cheveux noir coupé cours  
-Bonjour Scorpius dit-elle timidement en entrant dans la pièce  
-Oh bonjour Katy c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il en refermant son magazine  
-Heu oui dit-elle en jouant nerveusement avec l'une de ces mèches  
-Excuse moi mais qu'est-ce que tu fait là ?  
-Tes parents m'ont demandé de venir te rejoindre le temps de parler aux miens  
-Oh très bien . Bah assis toi dit-il poliment en montrant le canapé face au sien  
-C'est gentil dit-elle en prenant place  
-Vous venez souvent tes parents et toi ces temps-ci constata le blond  
-Heu oui, mes parents sont toujours ravi quand on revient de chez-vous . Ils aiment beaucoup tes parents je pense  
-Oh d'accord  
Après cela, un silence pesant s'installa entre les 2 avant qu'Astoria n'entre dans la pièce 15 minutes plus tard pour les prévenir qu'ils allaient passer à table  
À la fin du repas , Astoria sourit aux 2 jeunes gens avant de déclarer :  
-Scorpius tu devrais emmener Katy faire le tour du manoir  
-Elle ne connaît déjà, on à déjà fait 2 fois le tour depuis le début des vacances déclara-t-il calmement  
-Oh alors le jardin, je suis sûr qu'elle adorerait voir notre fontaine  
-Oui j'aimerai beaucoup sourit timidement la jeune fille  
-Bon dit Scorpius en soupirant ben suis-moi  
Les 2 passèrent ainsi l'après-midi à se promener en silence dans le domaine des Malfoy jusqu'à ce qu'enfin Katy et sa famille ne partent  
-C'était quoi ça éclata Scorpius une fois seul avec ces parents  
-Un repas enfin mon chéri, tu commences à avoir l'habitude  
-Oh ça oui mais jamais j'en ai eu autant avec la même famille et leur fille  
-Oui en effet, les parents de Katy sont des gens charmants, tu sais . Nous avons beaucoup parlé aujourd'hui et on pense qu'il serait temps d'officialiser vos fiançailles  
-Nos quoi ? Demanda Scorpius comme si il avait mal entendu  
-Vos fiançailles sourit sa mère . C'est merveilleux n'est-ce pas . En plus cette petite est très gentille  
-Mais je ne la connais même pas  
-Tu auras tout le temps pour ça  
-Mais je n'ai pas envie de l'épouser  
-Scorpius, il ne s'agit pas de toi et tu le sais très bien dit son père  
-Oui bien sur, il s'agit de notre fortune et du cher nom des Malfoy . C'est injuste maman et toi vous avez pu vous marier par amour  
-Ce n'est pas pareil  
-Bien sûr, toi tu n'es pas en prison et du coup je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir mon mot à dire sur ma propre vie . Tu sais quoi j'en ai marre . Depuis que je suis petit je fais ce que vous attendez de moi . J'ai été à Serpentard parce que je savais que tu voulais que j'y sois comme notre famille mais le choixpeau la bien lu en moi, je suis en réalité un Serdaigle mais il s'en est tenu à mon choix que j'ai fait pour toi et ton cher nom . Mais j'en ai marre de ton foutu nom, de ton honneur débile et je n'en ai rien à faire de la fortune et encore plus de cette fille que je ne connais pas. Il est hors de question que j'épouse cette fille . Tu m'entends, il n'y à qu'une fille que je veux épouser . Celle que j'aime et avec qui j'ai été un idiot  
-Scorpius ne t'en va pas, cette conversation n'est pas fini rugit Drago en voyant son fils transplaner  
-Il est majeur Drago, il à le droit de transplaner maintenant soupira Astoria en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son mari

De son coté , Scorpius atterri dans une chambre et fit sursauter la jeune fille couché dans son lit à coté  
-Scorp' mais qu'est ce que tu fait là ? Demanda Rose en se levant  
-Ce que j'aurai du toujours faire sourit-il . Je prend mon destin en main dit-il en l'attirant à lui pour l'embrasser  
-Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Demanda Rose en se décollant de lui alors que ces joues avait une teinte rosé que Scorpius trouva adorable  
-Mes parents m'ont trouvé une fiancé  
-Oh dit-elle en baissant les yeux  
-Mais dit-il en attrapant son visage entre ces mains . Il est hors de question que je l'épouse . Il est hors de question que j'épouse qui que ce sois d'autre que toi  
-Oh Scorpius mais c'est impossible tu le sais, tu à ton rang à tenir  
-Je m'en fiche de mon rang, mon père peut faire ce qu'il veux, me renier, me pourchasser jamais il ne me fera renoncer à toi . T'es la seule que j'aime Rose et personne ne pourras te remplacer  
-C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-elle avec un faible sourire  
-Bien sur dit-il alors qu'elle passa ces bras autours de son cou pour l'embrasser elle aussi  
-Rose ma chérie tu pourrais... Oh  
Hermione s'arrêta net à l'entré de la chambre la bouche grande ouverte alors que les 2 se décollais rapidement  
-Heu maman écoute c'est ...  
-Bon dit Hermione avec un petit sourire je n'ai rien vu dit-elle en déposant les vêtements qu'elle avait dans les mains sur le lit de Rose. Oh Scorpius dit-elle en repartant vers la sortie . Tu ferai mieux de partir avant que ce ne sois Ron qui vous voit  
-Oh oui bien sur dit-il poliment  
-Merci maman dit faiblement Rose alors qu'elle referma la porte . Bon c'était très bizarre  
-C'est sur sourit Scorpius en l'embrassant à nouveau  
-Mais elle à raison Scorp' tu ne peut pas rester là, pas avec mon père qui peut venir à tout moment  
-Mais j'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi pas maintenant . Viens avec moi  
-Ou ?  
-On s'en fiche, allons faire un tour  
-D'accord sourit-elle en attrapant sa main avant de transplaner

Dans la soirée, Scorpius réapparu dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber dans son lit avec un sourire niai .  
-Alors comment va Rose ? Retentis une voix le faisant sursauter  
-Maman dit-il en se redressant pour la voir asseoir dans le fauteuil au coin de la pièce . Qu'est ce tu fait là ?  
-Je t'attendait . Tu te rend compte de la peur que tu m'a fait dit-elle en se levant . Tu sais bien que depuis les vampires je m'inquiète vite et ...  
-Maman sourit-il en la faisant s'asseoir à coté de lui . Je vais bien maintenant et j'irai toujours bien  
-Je sais, parce que tu aura toujours des amis en or sur lesquels tu peux compter . Je l'aime beaucoup tu sais  
-Qui ?  
-Rose  
-Pourquoi tu me parle d'elle ?  
-Scorpius dit-elle en caressant sa joue maternellement . Tu es mon fils unique . Je te comprend mieux que personne et tu ne pourras pas me cacher ou tu étais  
-Oh dit-il en baissant les yeux  
-Tu sais, moi je m'en fiche de qui tu épouse . Je fait ça pour ton père mais moi ce qui m'importe c'est que tu sois heureux  
-Elle me rend heureux tu sais  
-Oui sourit-elle  
-Mais on est pas obligé d'en parler tout de suite à père  
-Oh non, il faut d'abord que je travail sur le faite de le laisser accepter que tu épouse qui tu veux avant de lui avouer que c'est la fille de son ancien ennemi  
-C'est sur sourit-il en la serrant contre lui . Merci t'es la meilleure  
-Il me faudra bien ça pour convaincre ton père rigola-t-elle

Les vacances scolaire touchais déjà à leur fin, Scorpius et Rose s'étaient retrouvés pendant plus d'un mois dans des endroits discrets pour se voir dans le plus grand secret en dehors de leurs mères . La fin du mois d'août était déjà là, et Lily et Albus étaient sur le chemin de traverse avec leurs parents pour acheter leur matériel pour la rentrée. Oh Al' regarde ça dit Lily le nez collé à la vitrine d'une des boutique . Ces vêtements pour bébé sont trop mignon  
-Et alors ?  
-Alors soupira-t-elle tu vas être tonton et parrain idiot il faut qu'on les gâtent. Ah si seulement notre idiot de grand frère voulais bien nous dire si ils attendent 2 garçons, 2 filles ou un garçon et une fille, se serai plus facile pour les achats  
-Suffit de prendre les vêtements mixte dit Albus en haussant les épaules  
-C'est vrai, viens dit-elle en le traînant à l'intérieur  
Dedans, il se laissa traîner par sa sœur dans les différents rayons quand enfin elle décida sortir, elle avait acheté 3 sacs entier de vêtements et les 2 repartir pour la librairie rejoindre leurs parents . Lily regardait tranquillement les livres sur le Quidditch quand une main touchant son épaule la fit sursauter  
-Oh Corentin, c'est toi souri-t-elle  
-Ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire timide  
-Très bien et toi . Tu as passé de bonne vacance ?  
-Ah ça oui, je suis partis en Espagne et en Italie et toi ?  
-Je me suis occupé de Sun . Oh je t'ai pas dit, elle est enceinte je vais être tata dit-elle emballé  
-C'est génial lui sourit sincèrement le Serpentard avant de regarder sa montre . Oh je suis désolé, je doit me dépêcher, je suis sensé retrouver mes parents dans le coté moldue de Londres dans 10 minutes donc je doit y aller  
-D'accord . A dans une semaine alors  
-Oh et Lily dit-il en revenant sur ces pas . J'ai pas envie d'attendre la rentrée pour te reposer la question . Tu veux bien sortir avec moi ?  
-Oui souri-t-elle  
-Cool sourit-il en déposant un baiser sur sa joue à dans une semaine alors dit-il avant de disparaître  
et s'est en souriant que Lily rejoint ces parents et son frère

Le jour de la rentrée arriva bien vite . Et chacun rejoint son compartiment afin de retrouver ces amis  
-Heu écoute Al' dit Scorpius en avançant dans le couloir du train avec Albus et Rose  
-Je sais, vous devez aller dans le compartiments des préfets j'ai l'habitude vous inquiétez pas les préfets en chef sourit-il  
-Oh , ok on se retrouve sur le quai à pré au lard alors sourit Rose en s'éloignant  
-Ouais c'est ça dit Albus en fronçant les sourcils . Il aurai presque juré que les 2 avait failli se prendre la main  
Mais sa réflexion fut interrompu par le chariot de friandise  
-Tu veux quelques chose mon petit ?  
-Oh heu non merci répondit-il poliment  
-Moi je veux bien 3 choco grenouille retentis une voix dans son dos  
-Elle elle sait ce qui est bon dit la veille dame en cherchant sur son chariot  
-Salut Albus sourit Tracy en arrivant à sa hauteur  
-Oh salut Tracy, prête pour la rentrée ?  
-Pas vraiment soupira-t-elle . J'arrive pas à croire que c'est notre dernière année, c'est juste dingue de se dire que l'année prochaine on devra se trouver un travail  
-C'est vrai. Tu sais déjà ce que tu compte faire toi après ?  
-Oh probablement une formation de médicomage  
-Oh waouh, tu as de l'ambition  
-C'est sur que ce ne sera pas facile sourit-elle et toi ? Tu compte faire quoi ?  
-Oh je me renseigne pour faire auror  
-Oh génial, je suis sur que ça t'ira très bien  
-Oui comme à mon père soupira-t-il  
-Oh oui c'est vrai, tu vas encore être comparé à lui n'est ce pas ?  
-Bah quoi que je fasse on va me comparer à lui donc autant faire ce que j'aime  
-C'est vrai sourit-elle . Bon je doit te laisser dit-elle en payant ces choco grenouille . Mes amies m'attendent on se voit tantôt  
-Bien sur sourit-il en la fixant s'éloigner  
-Arrêter de sourire comme ça jeune homme . Au lieu de la dévorer du regard ainsi, vous devriez lui parler  
-Je vous demande pardon ? Dit Albus en se tournant vers le veille dame  
-Les jeunes soupira-t-elle en s'éloignant avec son chariot  
-Elle à raison soupira Albus en s'appuyant contre le mur . Je suis ridicule . C'est quand même pas si compliqué . Hey Tracy ça te dirai de sortir avec moi à pré au lard ou ...  
-Parler tout seul est le début de la folie tu sais retentis une voix moqueuse un peu plus loin  
-Qu'est ce que tu fait là Lily ? Soupira-t-il en apercevant sa sœur  
-Tu fait pitié Albus dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui . Ce n'est pas avec ton air penaud que tu arriver à sortir avec la jolie Tracy Chang  
-De quoi tu parles ? Dit-il innocent  
-Oh juste de ton air niai quand la jolie asiatique est dans les parages . Tracy n'est pas Queen Al' ce n'est pas aussi simple de sortir avec elle qu'avec ton ex copine  
-Je sais bien  
-Alors reprend toi et invite là à sortir en ayant confiance en toi . Bon sur ce, je vais voir mon petit ami moi  
-D'accord ... attend tu vas voir qui ?  
-Albus soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel  
-Et tu ne t'en sortira pas comme ça, attend que James sois au courant  
-James à d'autre truc à penser pour le moment tu ne crois pas ? Dit-elle moqueuse

L'année commença ainsi tranquillement, chacun repris sa vie normal dans le château quand un jour, Albus entendis Scorpius sortir du dortoir en pleine nuit . Pris de curiosité, il le suivis avant de le voir rejoindre Rose dans l'un des couloirs pour finir par l'embrasser

-Je me demandait dit-il en se plaçant maintenant devant eux . Depuis quand ça dur ?

-Al' dit Rose en sursautant avant de s'éloigner de Scorpius . On comptais te le dire je te jure, on allais le faire ne nous en veux pas

-Parce que vous croyez que depuis la rentrée je n'avait pas remarqué votre comportement bizarre ? Dit-il moqueur .

-Tu le savais ?

-Ouaip

-Et ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Moi je m'en fiche, ce qui ne sera sûrement pas le cas de vos pères

-Ne nous en parle pas dirent les 2 en même temps


	47. Chapter 47 : les jumeaux Potter

Albus assis dans sa salle commune s'arrachait les cheveux sur tous les devoirs qu'il avait à faire . Les profs les surchargeaient vraiment afin de les préparer aux ASPIC mais tout de même. Alors qu'il soupira pour la énième fois de la journée, Scorpius entras dans la pièce et se laissa tomber lourdement à côté de lui  
-Ca à été les sélections ? Demanda Albus content d'avoir enfin quelque chose pour lui permettre de ne pas faire ces devoirs  
-Non c'était une catastrophe . Je n'ai pas trouvé de 2 éme batteur . Personne ne s'est présenté . Si je n'en ai pas 1 d'ici le premier match Serpentard sera éliminé du tournoi  
-Bah je suis sur que tu vas trouver dans tout Serpentard quelqu'un d'assez douer en tant que batteur  
-J'espère, mais il me faudrait vraiment quelqu'un de douer sur un balai et qui à la force de renvoyer les cognard quelqu'un comme ...  
-Quoi pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?  
-Albus tu veux pas faire partie de l'équipe ?  
-Quoi ? Non  
-Oh s'il te plaît . On sait tout les 2 que tu as le tallent de ta famille pou le Quidditch et j'ai pas le choix s'il te plaît. Fait le pour ta maison qui va se retrouver disqualifié pour notre dernière année si tu ne fait rien  
-Scorp' je suis pas sur que...  
-Al'. Si tu ne le fais pas pour Serpentard, fait le pour moi, je te supplie en tant que ton meilleur ami . J'ai besoin de toi sur ce coup là  
-Bien soupira Albus après un instant de réflexion . Je t'aiderai  
-Merci sourit Scorpius . Bien dans ce cas on à entraînement demai tapante  
-Quoi non mais ça va pas bien espèce de tyran protesta-t-il

Le soir même, Albus observait la carte du maraudeurs en sortant des cuisines ou il avait été cherché quelques trucs à manger . Observant le point de Rusard, il fut rassuré de le voir à 2 étages de lui . Il avança donc baguette tendu dans le noir avant d'entendre un cris . Pris de cours, il observa la carte en fronçant les sourcils avant de voir le nom de Tracy Chang immobile non loin de lui . Avançant prudemment, il entreprit de la rejoindre avant de froncer les sourcils voyant la Serdaigle, la jambe coincé dans une marche du vieil escalier en bois et qui se débattais pour essayer d'en sortir  
-Tracy dit-il en s'approchant d'elle . Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?  
-Oh Albus sourit-elle heureuse d'enfin voir quelqu'un . Enfaîte j'étais à la bibliothèque pour faire la montagne de devoir qu'on devait faire et je n'ai pas vu que l'heure était bien avancé . Donc j'ai dû jeter un sort sur la porte que la bibliothécaire à fermé sans voir que j'étais là. Puis en voulant retourner à ma salle commune, j'ai été prise dans une blague de Peeve et l'escalier c'est cassé sous moi . Ça fait 1 h que j'essaye d'en sortir soupira-t-elle  
-Tu veux de l'aide ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire  
-C'est pas de refus dit-elle en tendant les bras vers lui alors qu'il la tira avec force avant de réussir à l'extirpé mais elle retomba de tout son poids sur lui avant de les faire tout les 2 tomber au sol  
-Oh désolé dit-elle à quelques centimètres de son visage avant de rouler rapidement à coté de lui  
-Pas de problème assura le Serpentard en se relevant avant de l'aider à faire de même mais elle grimaça rapidement en s'appuyant sur son pied droit  
-Est ce que ça va ?  
-Non soupira-t-elle . Je crois que ma cheville est foulé dit-elle en l'observant gonflé et ayant pris une teinte mauve  
-Oh, viens, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie dit-il en passant son bras au-dessus de ces épaules  
-C'est gentil dit-elle en commençant à boitillé pour avancer chaque pas lui retirant une grimace de douleur  
-Attends . Tiens-moi ça dit Albus en lui passant le sac contenant la nourriture  
-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle perplexe en l'attrapant . AH!  
-Cris pas comme ça rigola Albus . Rusard va nous entendre  
-Non mais ça va pas Albus repose moi par terre dit-elle en se débattant  
-Non ça te fait mal de marcher . Tu n'es pas lourde tu sais ce n'est rien  
-Tu es sur ?  
-Oui assura-t-il en continuant sa route  
-Au fait . Qu'est ce que tu faisais dans les couloir toi ?  
-J'allais chercher à manger en cuisine  
-Tu sais comment t'y rendre ? Demanda-t-elle abasourdis  
-Oui d'ailleurs tu peux prendre un gâteau là dedans dit-il en lui montrant le sac

-Oh merci sourit-elle en regardant dedans avant de commencer à manger un bout de gâteau au chocolat ce qui semblait la combler grandement sous le sourire d'Albus qui fut malgré lui assez déçu de déjà arriver à l'infirmerie . Il la posa ainsi dans un lit et observa autour de lui  
-Madame Pomefresh doit être dans son bureau dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte  
-Non laisse la dormir protesta Tracy je vais m'en charger moi-même dit-elle en faisant vernir plusieurs potions et bandage à elle avant de se soigner rapidement  
-Pas mal pour une futur médicomage sourit Albus en la voyant maintenant se tenir sur ces pieds  
-Oh c'est juste une petite entorse rien de plus dit-elle simplement . Bon on ferait bien de rejoindre nos salles communes  
-Bien sur dit Albus en la suivant dans les couloirs avant d'arriver au chemin séparant les couloirs des Serpentard et des Serdaigle  
-Bon et bien bonne nuit  
-Oui bonne nuit confirma Albus en faisant un pas vers son couloir  
-Oh Albus . Merci dit-elle . Et bonne chance pour votre match dans 2 semaines  
-Comment est ce que tu as su que j'avais été pris dans l'équipe ?  
-Toute l'école est au courant sourit-elle . On attend tous de voir ton talent sur un balai et surtout face à ta sœur . Ça promet d'être un très beau spectacle  
-Oh et bien on verra sourit-il avant de la voir s'éloigner à nouveau et prenant son courage à 2 mains, il prit une grande inspiration avant de la rattraper  
-Tracy attend . Ça te dirait de ... heu venir avec moi à pré-au-lard dimanche prochain  
-Oh dit-elle prise au dépourvu . Oui, bien sur que j'adorerai  
-C'est vrai ? Cool . On se voit bientôt alors dit-il en souriant  
-Oui bonne nuit Albus dit-elle pour la dernière fois avant de disparaître au coin du couloir

La semaine suivante, en ce mercredi, Albus profitait de son repas de midi quand il vit la directrice se poster devant lui accompagné de Lily  
-Monsieur Potter, veuillez me suivre  
-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il perdu  
-Venez c'est tout dit-elle en partant vers la grande porte alors qu'il se leva rapidement pour rejoindre sa sœur  
-On à fait quelques chose de mal tu crois ? Lui demanda-t-il  
-Aucune idée dit-elle en haussant les épaules  
-Voilà dit la directrice en arrivant dans son bureau . Vos parents vous attendent à Ste Mangouste . Prenez de la poudre de cheminette et aller y dit-elle en montrant sa cheminée  
-Pourquoi ? Demanda Albus de plus en plus perdu  
-N'est ce pas évident dit-elle avec ce qui semblais être un faible sourire . Miss Mc Fly vient d'accoucher  
-Mais c'est un mois trop tôt constata Albus  
-Oui, c'est fréquent pour des jumeaux de naître avant terme  
-Oh c'est pas vrai sourit Lily en plongeant rapidement sa main dans le pot de poudre de cheminette . Merci professeur dit-elle en disparaissant dans la cheminée suivis de son frère qui fit de même  
Arrivé dans le hall de l'hôpital, les 2 reconnurent vite leurs parents et Lily accouru vers eux  
-Ou ils sont ?  
-Dans leur chambre . L'accueil vient de nous l'indiquer venez sourit Ginny

En arrivant au 3 éme étage, le petit groupe entra dans la chambre indiqué dans laquelle se trouvais Sun couché dans son lit, des cernes montrant toute la fatigue qu'elle venait d'accumuler noircissait le dessous de ces yeux et pourtant elle n'avait jamais sembler aussi heureuse alors qu'elle fixait l'un de ces enfants dans ces bras . Debout à coté du lit, James berçait doucement leur 2 éme enfant avant de relever les yeux vers eux et de leur sourire  
-Oh vous êtes les premiers dit-il alors que d'autres personnes apparurent dans le dos de la famille Potter  
Fred, Tim, Teddy et Julia venait de se précipiter eux aussi dans la chambre  
-Alors ? Demanda Fred tout souriant  
-Tim, Albus, je vous présente votre filleule à vous et Jade, Alex David Potter dit-elle en penchant le bébé vers eux montrant ces quelques cheveux noir sur sa tête et ces yeux brun-vert les observer fatigué .  
-Et voici sa petite sœur Tianna Julia Potter . Votre filleule poursuivit James en fixant Fred, Teddy et Lily tout en montrant la petite fille ressemblant énormément à son frère tout 2 ayant hérité des cheveux de James et des yeux de Sun  
-Ils sont magnifique dit Ginny  
-Maman tu pleur ? Demanda James en lui envoya un sourire moqueur  
-Non, non . Bien sur va idiot vous nous avez fait 2 bébés magnifique dit-elle en se rapprochant d'eux  
-Tu veux le prendre ? Lui demanda gentiment Sun alors qu'elle approuva en prenant son petit fils précautionneusement alors que Harry souris par dessus son épaule au petit Alex . James de son coté, posa délicatement sa fille dans les bras de Fred qui paru un peu pris au dépourvu ce qui fit échapper un petit sourire attendrit à Julia  
-Alors ? Retentis soudain une voix forte . Ou sont ils ? Ou sont ces parfait héritier Fergusson  
-Grand père sourit Sun en voyant les 3 personnes entrer dans la pièce ce sont des Potter pas de Fergusson  
-Oui mais le sang des Fergusson coule dans leur veine dit-il fièrement en observant Tianna dans les bras de Fred  
-Ils sont très mignon sourit Vincianne en observant elle aussi les 2 bébés  
-D'ailleurs , ton cousin veut absolument que tu lui envoi des photos vu qu'il n'a pas pu sortir de son école pour venir sourit François à sa nièce  
-Bien sur, ce sera fait sans soucis. Ce n'est pas le seul à en demandé de toute façon  
-Oui ou est le reste de la famille ? Demanda Vincianne  
-Oh, les plus jeunes n'ont pas pu quitter l'école en dehors d'Albus et Lily qui sont parrain et marraine sourit Sun en voyant Ginny poser Alex dans les bras d'Albus qui semblais ne pas trop savoir comment s'y prendre . Mais le reste de la famille va certainement passé plus tard et ma mère et mes sœurs passeront quand nous seront rentré chez nous vu qu'elles ne peuvent pas entrer à Ste Mangouste étant des moldus mais Jade ne tient plus en place. Elle n'attend que de les voir rigola-t-elle 

Une semaine plus tard, Scorpius envoya un sourire moqueur à Albus qui partais nerveusement vers Tracy qui l'attendais devant la grande porte  
-Arrête de te moquer de lui sourit Rose en se plaçant à coté de Scorpius  
-Pourquoi . Albus est très drôle quand il gêné  
-Si tu le dis . Allez on va ou nous ? Demanda-t-elle en plongeant sa main dans la sienne  
-Comme tu veux dit Scorpius en haussant les épaules avant de l'embrasser

Pendant ce temps, Albus avançais avec Tracy vers pré-au-lard alors que les 2 discutais joyeusement. Premièrement, les 2 entrèrent dans la boutique pour animaux Tracy devant prendre de la nourriture pour son hibou  
-Bonjour je peux vous aider ? Demanda la vendeuse en sortant de la réserve . Albus ?  
-Julia ? Qu'est ce que tu fait ici ?  
-Bah je travail ici sourit-elle . Ça fait 2 semaines maintenant  
-Oh je l'ignorai . Ça te plaît ?  
-Oui, j'ai toujours adoré les animaux alors c'est super . Bon dis moi qu'est ce qu'il te faut ?  
-Oh ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour Tracy dit-il en montrant la jeune  
-Oh bien sur sourit-elle en se tournant vers la jolie asiatique . Alors qu'est ce que tu cherche ?  
-Heu il me faudrait des graines pour mon grand duc  
-Oh oui dit-elle en partant dans un rayon sur sa droite . Il faut mieux leur donner ce type de graine dit-elle en attrapant un paquet . C'est bon pour leurs plumes  
-Merci ce sera parfait sourit Tracy en prenant un paquet avant de se diriger vers la caisse ou la 2 éme vendeuse se trouvais  
-Dis donc Al' lui sourit Julia alors qu'il allait la suivre . J'ignorai que tu avais une nouvelle petite amie  
-Non enfaîte ce n'est pas ...  
-Ne t'en fait pas, je ne dirai rien à Fred . Mais très bon choix, elle est très mignonne  
-Oh ... oui dit-il en rougissant en fixant la jeune Chang . Bon je doit te laisser Julia . On se voit à noël  
-J'y compte bien dit-elle en se tournant vers les clients qui venais d'entrer dans la boutique

Après cela, Albus demanda à passer voir son frère à la boutique Weasley afin de lui demander des nouvelles de son filleule et sa nièce  
-C'est vraiment adorable de ta part d'avoir acheter tout ces cadeaux pour ton filleule lui sourit Tracy une fois dehors  
-Bah c'est normal . Je veux vraiment être un bon parrain  
-Et tu le sera j'en suis sur, à quoi il ressemble d'ailleurs ?  
-Oh dit Albus en sortant son portefeuille de sa poche dans lequel se trouvais une photo de Alex et Tianna  
-Ils sont trop chou sourit Tracy en l'observant avant de redresser la tête vers Albus et de rougir par leur proximité  
-Tu sais Tracy dit Albus aussi rouge qu'elle . Ça fait un moment que je doit te dire un truc  
-Je t'écoute dit-elle d'une voix douce  
-Voilà enfaîte je ... tu me plaît beaucoup et j'aimerai savoir si ...  
-Oui sourit-elle  
-Oui quoi ? Demanda-t-il perdu alors qu'elle posa ces lèvres sur les siennes  
-Oui je veux bien sortir avec toi Albus rigola-t-elle par sa mine déconfite

Le lendemain, tout poudlard était rassemblé sur le terrain de Quidditch pour assister au match opposant Serpentard et Gryffondor  
-Fait pas cette tête Albus, ok c'est ton premier match mais ça va bien se passer lui dit Scorpius rassurant . Puis rappelle toi que ta petite amie t'observe depuis les tribunes  
-Tu ne m'aide pas là dit Albus encore plus stressé  
-Allez mon vieux c'est à nous rigola Scorpius en lui donnant une tape amical dans le dos avant de l'entraîner sur le terrain  
-Bonjour à tous et bienvenue pour ce premier matche de la saison opposant Gryffondor à Serpentard retentis la voix de Mélanie dans tout le terrain . Scorpius et Roxanne se sers la main, les équipes se mettent en places et c'est partis, le coup d'envoi est lancé et Hélène attrape le souaffle, elle le passe à son frère Colin mais belle interception de Dorian, le Serpentard s'élance vers les buts mais Hugo fait perdre ces moyens à Dorian qui rate le goal et la balle est rattrapé par Roxanne. Non mais vous avez vu cette feinte ? Sourit la châtain. Vous savez que c'est mon petit ami ce garçon  
-Mademoiselle Caudwell, nous n'allez pas commencer . Je vous croyais plus sérieuse soupira la directrice sous le rire de tous  
-Oh oui désolé professeur donc Roxanne Weasley s'approche du goal de Serpentard, elle tire et marque . 10Points pour Gryffondor. La balle est remise en jeu, elle est intercepté par Christian qui la passe à Dorian mais trop entouré, le garçon lui repasse ...  
-Nous en sommes maintenant à 2 heures de jeux c'est encore Serpentard qui à la balle . Mais Lily vient de s'élancer à la même vitesse que Queen, il semblerai que le vif d'or vient de faire son apparition . Lily se rapproche de plus en plus, elle à une légère avance sur Queen, elle tend le bras ... mais est repousser par un cognard envoyé par Albus. Qui vient de faire perdre l'avantage à sa sœur permettant à Queen de s'emparer du vif d'or. Serpentard l'emporte !


	48. Chapter 48: Malfoy vs Weasley

Albus sortis de son cours et se dirigea vers la grande salle pour manger . En passant devant le tableau d'affichage prés de celle-ci son regard observa quelques secondes les noms des élèves restant à Poudlard pour les vacances de noël quand un en particulier attira son attention . Directement, il rejoint la grande salle avant de se diriger vers la table des Serdaigle  
-Tracy dit-il en se plaçant derrière sa petite amie. Tu restes ici pour les vacances de noël  
-heu dit-elle en se tournant vers lui . Et bien oui, ma mère est en voyage d'affaires pendant toutes les vacances et j'ai pas envie de passer noël seule alors je reste ici  
-Viens chez moi dit-il directement  
-Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle alors que ces amies s'adressaient un regard interloqué  
-Oui, viens passer les vacances chez moi. Je suis sur que ça ne dérangera pas mes parents ni mes grands-parents, ils ne sont plus à une personne prêt  
-Mais je ne voudrais pas m'imposer  
-Oh ne t'en fait pas sourit-il . Scorpius vient aussi tout comme Julia, Tim, Franck et bien sur Sun . Hugo à invité Mélanie mais elle va en vacance avec ces parents pareils pour Corentin  
-Et bien je vois qu'il y aura toute ta famille sourit-elle  
-Oh c'est normal à noël . Alors c'est d'accord ?  
-Si personnes chez toi n'y voit d'inconvénient pourquoi pas sourit-elle finalement  
-Parfait sourit-il en l'embrasant rapidement . Ça te dérange si je mange avec vous ? Scorpius est parti à la table des Gryffondor avec Rose  
-Oh non pas de soucis . Si ça peut t'éviter de tenir la chandelle rigola-t-elle  
-Bah ils font quand même attention quand je suis là mais parfois on oublie le pauvre petit Albus  
-Mon pauvre chéri rigola-t-elle en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue . Mais dis moi, Scorpius vient pendant les vacances mais . Votre famille enfin les adultes ne sont pas au courant de leur relation si ?  
-Ouais ça va être le sujet délicat de ces vacances dit-il en faisant la moue. Mais bon il faudra bien y passer un jour ou l'autre et le plus tôt sera le mieux  
-C'est sur approuva-t-elle

2 semaines plus tard, les élèves descendirent du Poudlard expresse pour rejoindre leurs parents . Albus sourit alors à Tracy en attrapant sa main avant de se diriger vers ces parents  
-On se voit au terrier dit Rose en se dirigeant vers les siens  
-Ouais prêt pour mon exécution dit Scorpius sarcastique en suivant Albus et Tracy vers les Potter  
-Si ça se trouve ça va bien se passer relativisa Tracy  
-Ouais tu ne connais pas nos pères toi ça se voit soupira Scorpius  
-Allez mon vieux tu pourras toujours transplaner en urgence si oncle Ron essaye de te tuer  
-Ce que j'aime bien avec toi Al', c'est ta façon de me rassurer  
-Quand tu veux sourit le Serpentard alors qu'ils arrivais face à Harry et Ginny qui étreignais déjà Lily  
-Albus sourit Ginny en le serrant contre elle . Bonjour Scorpius dit-elle en faisant pareil avec le garçon . Et tu doit être Tracy dit-elle en se tournant vers la jeune fille . Oh on à beaucoup entendu parler de toi  
-Maman s'offusqua Albus en rougissant alors que Ginny adressa un sourire à Tracy qui se retenais de rire  
-Bon ben si tout le monde est là allons y dit Harry en se dirigeant vers la sortis du quai . Une fois sortis, les 3, 7 éme année transplanérent tout comme Ginny tandis qu'Harry attrapa la main de sa fille pour faire de même  
-Oh c'est vraiment pas le moyen de transport que je préfère soupira Lily en se tenant le ventre pour éviter de vomir alors qu'il venait d'atterrir dans la pelouse du terrier  
-Bah c'est mieux quand t'aura ton permis tu verra  
-Merci Malfoy tu me rassure beaucoup dit-elle en relevant les yeux vers Scorpius  
-Avec plaisir sourit le blond  
-Bon je vais voir qui est déjà sourit Lily en partant vers le terrier avec ces parents  
-Je suis pas sur de vouloir y aller soupira Scorpius  
-Allez Scorp' tu sais que tu ne peux plus reculer maintenant  
-Oh si je peux très bien  
-Scorpius l'appela timidement Rose depuis la porte d'entré du terrier. Tu sais venir 2 secondes je doit te parler  
-Bien sur dit-il en la rejoignant  
-Je suppose qu'ils veulent revoir une dernière fois comment ils vont annoncer ça dit Albus en observant son meilleur ami s'éloigner  
-Oh Al' tu es là parfait retentis une voix dans son dos . Ton filleul à besoin d'être changer  
-Tu manque pas d'air toi retentis la voix moqueuse de Sun alors qu'Albus se tourna vers eux et que son frère lui posa son fils dans les bras  
-Et pourquoi c'est à moi de faire ça ? Demanda Albus  
-Parce que tu es un super parrain lui sourit James . Puis moi je dois donner le biberon à Tianna dit-il en l'attrapant dans les bras de Sun  
-Bien entendu dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel avant de se diriger vers le terrier avec James

-Oh Sun retentis une autre voix dans le dos des 2 jeunes filles resté dans le jardin  
-Oh Ted, Victoire salut sourit-elle alors qu'en même temps . George , Angelina, Fred, Julia, Roxanne et Tim transaplanérent à coté d'eux  
-Je me demande ou sont mes parents, ils devaient pourtant . Ah dit Victoire en les voyant apparaître avec Louis, Franck et Dominique  
Finalement, Percy arriva à son tour avec sa femme et ces filles et tout ce petit monde se dirigeât vers le terrier alors que Tracy les observait abasourdit  
-Ouais ça fait bizarre la première fois lui sourit Sun . Mais c'est aussi ça sortir avec un Potter, c'est accepté sa famille aussi nombreuses que taré mais tellement attachante  
-Je vois ça dit Tracy  
-Allez rigola Sun en passant son bras dans le sien . Viens rentrons  
-Oh Sun ma chérie tu es là sourit Molly en la voyant passer la porte pour la serrer contre elle . Et tu doit être Tracy dit-elle en faisant pareil avec l'autre fille . Sois la bienvenue  
-C'est très gentil à vous sourit timidement Tracy  
-Oh non c'est normal ma chérie . Bon je suis désolé mais je suis en plein dans les préparatif . Sun nous n'avons pas encore discuter des fleurs que nous prenons  
-Oh oui, je vais voir ce qu'ils ont sourit-elle en partant avec Molly  
-Heu les préparatif de quoi ? Demanda Tracy en rejoignant Albus un peu plus loin  
-Oh du mariage de mon frère sourit-il . Ils ont décidé de faire ça sous la neige pour changer et à noël ça tombe bien vu que toute la famille est rassemblé . Il aura lieu dans 2 jour  
-Le 25 ? Le jour même de noël  
-Ouais c'est Sun qui à insisté  
-Je trouve ça très romantique moi sourit Tracy  
-Heu excuser moi retentis la voix de Rose . J'aimerai vous parler  
Directement, tout les regards se posèrent sur elle et les plus jeunes s'observèrent rapidement d'un regard nerveux sachant très bien de quoi elle allait parler  
-Voilà dit Rose en prenant une grande inspiration . Scorpius et moi sortons ensemble dit-elle en attrapant la main de son petit ami  
-Vous quoi ?!  
-Je le savais soupira Hugo à Lily  
-J'ai mal entendu là  
-Ronald s'il te plaît soupira Hermione laisse la parler  
-Vous ... tu ... avec un sang pur ... un... Un Malfoy ?  
-Je sais papa mais Scorpius n'est pas son père, Malfoy n'est que son nom de famille pas qui il est  
-Bien sur que si . Un Malfoy reste un Malfoy peut importe . Alors tu t'es bien joué de nous gamin . Tu as fait exprès de prendre notre confiance pour pouvoir mieux t'approcher de ma fille . C'est ton père qui te l'a demandé c'est ça ? Tu compte la briser juste après ?  
-Quoi ? Je non pas du tout monsieur Weasley je ...  
-Sors tout de suite d'ici  
-Papa !  
-Et toi Rose on va devoir parler . Tu m'as déçu jeune fille  
-Pourquoi ? Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux . Parce que je suis tombé amoureuse ? Parce que je grandis et que je ne resterai pas toujours avec toi ?  
-Parce que c'est un Malfoy  
-Arrête, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas le problème hurla Rose  
-Si je puis me permettre monsieur Weasley intervint Scorpius . J'aime votre fille, réellement, elle compte énormément pour moi et jamais je ne me jouerai d'elle . Encore moins pour mon père qui sera loin lui aussi d'accepter cette relation  
-Malfoy ne sera pas d'accord ? Dit-il en levant un sourcil septique  
-Non, je doit encore lui dire à lui aussi mais sachant que Rose est votre fille . Ça va très mal passer  
-Bien soupira Ron . Nous devons parler seul à seul gamin  
-Papa je ne suis pas sur que ...  
-Laisse le faire Rose intervint sa mère

2 secondes après, les 2 étaient assis dans le salon assis face à face dans un silence pesant pour le jeune Malfoy  
-Alors commença Ron . Tu aime réellement ma fille ?  
-Oui confirma Scorpius sans le lâcher des yeux bien que le regard bleu de Ron le même que Rose le mette encore plus mal à l'aise  
-Et tu compte l'épouser ?  
-Pas tout de suite mais un jour oui. Quand vous serez d'accord  
-Tu attendrai mon accord pour ça ? Dit Ron septique  
-Bien sur, votre famille est beaucoup trop lié pour que je n'ai pas votre consentement sur quelque chose qui concerne votre fille  
-Bonne réponse je doit l'admettre .Alors écoute moi bien Malfoy . Si tu lui fait du mal, que tu l'a met en danger avec une quelconque magie noir . Compte sur moi pour t'éliminer même si ça doit me faire atterrir à Azkaban  
-Je ne lui ferez aucun mal je vous le promet et je n'ai jamais touché à la magie noir  
-D'accord  
-D'accord ? Ça veux dire que vous accepté ?  
-Il est hors de question que j'ai la même réponse que Malfoy et puis quoi encore .  
-Je vous remercie monsieur dit poliment Scorpius 

-Je n'aime pas du tout ça dit Rose en tournant devant la porte du salon . Ca fait une demi heure qu'ils sont enfermé là-dedans  
-Il faut lui laisser le temps de convaincre ton père ma chérie dit Hermione en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule  
-Oui mais si il n'y arrivait pas ? Ou pire  
-Fait confiance à ton père Rose  
-Non soupira-t-elle . Je ne tient plus  
Hermione n'eus alors pas le temps de la retenir qu'elle entra déjà dans le salon  
-Dite moi que je rêve dit Rose avec de gros yeux  
-Alors ça dit Hermione dans le même état en fixant les 2 garçons en train de se disputer une partie d'échec sorcier  
-Je doit reconnaître que tu es doué gamin mais pas autant que moi sourit Ron échec et math

Le soir, chacun était rentré chez eux et Scorpius assis dans le salon des Weasley sourit à Rose  
-J'aurai jamais cru que ce serai aussi simple  
-Moi non plus d'autant plus en connaissant mon père mais merci d'avoir gardé ton calme  
-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me serai énervé, ton père cherche juste à te protéger  
-Oh moins maintenant on à fait la moitié de l'annonce la plus dur  
-Reste plus que mon père soupira Scorpius mais ma mère m'as promis qu'elle allais déjà préparer le terrain  
-Nous verrons bien demain  
-Rose dit Hermione en passant la tête à la porte du salon . Il serai temps d'aller dormir . J'ai préparé ta chambre Scorpius  
-Oh bien sur dit Rose en se levant  
-Et j'ai une ouille très fine la nuit prévint Ron en regardant Scorpius qui avala difficilement sa salive  
-Bien sur monsieur . Je... je ne compte pas bouger de ma chambre

Pendant ce temps chez les Potter, Tracy et Albus étaient tranquillement enlacé l'un contre l'autre sur le lit d'Albus profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre quand Ginny passa sa tête à la porte  
-Il serai temps d'aller dormir dit-elle doucement et comme pour ton frère à ton age , chacun sa chambre d'accord . J'aime bien le faite d'être grand mère mais pas avant que vous ayez fini Poudlard tout les 2  
-Maman s'offusqua Albus qui avait autant rougis que Tracy  
-Je plaisante souris la rousse

Le lendemain, Scorpius pris une grande inspiration et entra dans son manoir accompagné de Rose avant de retrouver ces parents dans la grande salle à manger  
-Alors Scorpius tu voulais nous parler ? Demanda son père de son éternel ton froid  
-Heu oui dit Scorpius  
-A quel propos ?  
-Ma petite amie, je sors avec Rose  
-Avec ... Weasley ... tu  
-Drago dit calmement Astoria en posant sa main sur la sienne . Ont en à parlé, tu doit le laisser faire ces propres choix  
-Oui mais là c'est la fille de Granger et Weasley c'est ...  
-Drago ...  
-Bien dit-il en tiquant légèrement . Il ne pouvais décidément rien refuser à la seule femme qu'il ai jamais aimé . C'est d'accord . Tu peux sortir avec qui tu veux  
-Vraiment ? Demanda Scorpius abasourdi  
-Ne me fait pas changer d'avis le prévint son père  
-Bien sur . Merci père merci beaucoup dit-il en souriant à Rose qui était aussi heureuse que lui . Enfin ils allaient pouvoir vivre leur amour au grand jour sans personne pour les en empêcher 

Le lendemain, tout le monde rejoint le terrier pour un habituel réveillon de noël sous le signe de la bonne humeur et le lendemain, tout le monde fut réveiller tôt pour aider au préparatif du mariage. Tout le monde s'activait dans tous les sens tandis que Julia, Lily, Rose, Roxanne, Jade et Dominique s'activait à coiffer , maquiller et préparer Sun de même qu'elles-mêmes étant les demoiselles d'honneur . Toutes les robes ayant été préparer par Lily . Molly elle s'activait en cuisine avec Fleur, Audrey, Angelina, Victoire, Meredith la grande sœur de Sun et Madame Mc Fly. Les enfants eux étaient gardé par Teddy, Albus, Tracy et Scorpius tandis que Tim et Fred restaient avec James . Hermione et Ginny elles s'occupaient de jeter des sors partout dans le jardin et dans la maison pour que tout paraisse normal aux yeux de la famille moldu de Sun . Et enfin les autres s'activaient à préparer le chapiteau pour la réception  
Enfin les invités arrivèrent les uns après les autres en commençant par les Fergusson ( Amélie et Antoine Fergusson également avec eux), les Londubat, les Scamander, les moldus , la famille Weasley éloigné, Hagrid, le professeur Mc Gonagal, Dean , Seamus, Yaelle, Kira, Charlie, Andromeda ... 

Enfin, l'heure du début de la cérémonie approcha. James rejoint donc l'hôtel et Harry vint toquer à la porte des filles  
-Oui ? Demanda Sun  
-Vous êtes prêtes ? Demanda Harry en passant la porte ? Ça va être l'heure  
-Oh oui bien sûr . On devrait déjà aller se placer là ou on doit démarrer dit Lily en adressant un sourire à son père  
-Et toi prête ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Sun  
-Je suppose dit-elle mais...  
-Mais ?  
-Je n'ai pas mon père pour m'accompagner jusque-là dit-elle tristement . Harry je peux te demander quelque chose  
-Bien sûr  
-Est-ce que tu accepterais de m'emmener jusqu'à l'hôtel ?  
-Moi ? J'aurai pensé que tu demanderais ça à ton oncle ou à ton grand-père  
-J'y ai pensé aussi admit-elle mais c'est pas un oncle ou un grand-père qui accompagne la mariée, c'est un père et si il y à bien quelqu'un que je considère comme mon 2 éme père, c'est bien toi. Tu as toujours été là pour moi quand j'en avais besoin et tu m'as beaucoup aidé  
-Oh dit-il ému et bien ça serait un honneur de t'accompagner à l'hôtel  
-C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire  
-Bien sûr dit-il en lui tendant son bras qu'elle s'empressa d'attraper . Après tout maintenant nous formons une vraie famille  
Ainsi, Lily fut la première à ouvrir la marche de la cérémonie suivis de Roxanne, de Jade, de Rose, de Julia et de Dominique enfin, quand Sun fit son entrée les premiers flocons de neige commencèrent à tomber rendant la scène encore plus magnifique . Harry quand à lui ne pu arrêter de sourire en voyant tout l'amour que son fils approuve pour la brune transparaître dans ces yeux . Finalement, il déposa Sun a ces côtés et il partit s'asseoir à côté de sa femme avant d'attraper sa petite fille qu'elle lui tendait. Il y à des années, il n'aurait pas pu imaginer ce que c'était d'avoir une famille et aujourd'hui il ne pourrait plus vivre sans eux .  
Enfin, après le tant attendu OUI . Tout le monde rejoint la tante magique pour une fête merveilleuse .  
Alors dit Ted en s'approchant de James qu'est ce que tu m'avais dit quand j'ai demandé Victoire en mariage ? Quelle folie juste pour une fille c'est ça  
-Ça va boucle là lui sourit James  
-Et mon vieux je t'avais promis que je te la ressortirai un jour dit-il en rigolant . Bon le jeune marier dit-il en entendant la musique je crois que c'est à toi d'ouvrir le bal  
-Ouais ben regarde moi bien parce que je vais attirer toute l'attention sourit-il en rejoignant  
-Comme si ça changeait de d'habitude rigola Ted tout seul  
Au milieu de la cérémonie, Sun se plaça dos à toutes les filles son bouquet en main pour le lancer voir celle qui l'attraperait . Mais au lieu de la lancer justement, Sun se retourna vers tout le groupe avant de s'avancer vers Julia et de lui tendre en souriant  
-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle perdu  
-Retourne toi lui dis sa meilleure amie  
-Fred mais qu'est-ce que ... dit-elle en se tournant vers son petit ami qui venait de s'agenouiller face à elle  
-Julia dit-il en sortant une bague de sa poche. Est ce que tu accepterais de devenir ma femme ?  
-Je... oui, oui bien sur que oui dit-elle avec un sourire resplendissant tandis que Fred lui passa la bague au doigt avant de se relever et de l'embrasser 


	49. Chapter 49 : un bébé imprévu

-Grand-père soupira Sun en continuant d'avancer précautionneusement avec un bandeau sur les yeux ou tu nous emmènes ?  
-Vous verrez, arrêtez de poser la question toutes les 2 minutes  
-Enfaîte monsieur Fergusson intervint James, c'est légèrement stressant de devoir avancer sans rien voir . Aïe !  
-Faite attention mon garçon, il y avait une racine dit le vieil homme faisant éclater de rire Sun  
-Oh mais oui c'est gentil de me prévenir dit James en se relevant  
-Voilà dit finalement monsieur Fergusson en s'arrêtant . Vous pouvez retirer votre bandeaux  
Sans ce le faire redire, les 2 Potter s'empressèrent d'obéir avant d'ouvrir légèrement la bouche  
-Grand-père dit finalement Sun pourquoi tu nous à emmené devant ce château ?  
-Pas un château, je considère plus ça comme un manoir, un héritage des Fergusson qui te revient de droit  
-Je ... quoi ? Mais je ne peux pas accepter  
-Oh mais moi je le peux dit James qui n'avait toujours pas fini d'écarquiller les yeux  
-James soupira Sun . Grand-père c'est beaucoup trop pour un cadeau de mariage tu le sais  
-Oh non ce n'est rien, c'est une ancienne demeure de vacance de la famille que plus personne ne se sert, nous sommes juste à côté de Londres d'ici. Et puis vous ne pouvez pas élever 2 enfants dans ce trou à rat que vous appelez votre appartement  
-Mais, je ... je ne sais pas quoi dire  
-Alors ne dit rien et allons visiter dit-il en avançant dans l'immense parc entourant le château .  
Il les fit ensuite entrer dans un immense hall éclairé par un lustre magnifique  
-T'as vu la taille des escaliers dit James avec les yeux de plus en plus écarquiller  
-J'ai fait faire quelques travaux pour que ce soit parfaitement emménager pour vous, bien sur vous pourrez amener toutes les affaires personnelles que vous voulez  
-C'est sûr qu'on aura la place pour les mettre dit James  
-Bon venez dit monsieur Fergusson en avançant vers la droite . Ici nous sommes dans le salon principal  
-Parce qu'il y en à plusieurs ? Dit James  
-Bien entendu, la salle à manger principal pour quand vous avez des invités  
-On est sensé l'utiliser seulement quand on à des invités ? Dit James  
-Il a pas vraiment l'habitude des manoirs sourit Sun en voyant le regard que son grand-père envoyait à son mari

-Bon continuons, voici la salle de réception  
-On va avoir une salle de réception dit James la bouche grande ouverte  
-Par là c'est la cuisine dit monsieur Fergusson en ignorant James, par là vous avez une salle de bains, le petit salon, la salle à manger de tous les jours et nous revenons au hall. Allons à l'étage maintenant . Voici votre chambre  
-Sun t'a vu la taille de ce lit sourit James  
-Oui j'ai vu rigola-t-elle en glissant sa main dans la sienne pour le forcer à continuer à avancer  
-Par ici la chambre de la petite Tianna  
-Waouh c'est toi qui à fait la déco ? Demanda Sun en observant tous les meubles plus mignons les un que les autres  
-Non, Vincianne m'a supplié de s'en charger  
-Ça ne m'étonne pas sourit Sun  
-Là c'est la chambre du petit Alex . Vous avez ensuite plusieurs chambres d'ami  
-Plusieurs ? Chacun des membres de ma famille pourrais avoir une chambre dit James à l'oreille de Sun en observant toutes les portes du couloir  
-Ici continua monsieur Fergusson c'est votre salle de bains, celles des enfants, un bureau pour chacun de vous et enfin la salle de jeu pour les enfants  
-La salle de jeu plus grande que notre appartement actuel, mais tout va bien dit James en tournant sur lui-même pour tout observer  
-Et bien voilà, je crois que nous avons fait le tour. Voici les clés . Cette demeure est maintenant à vous  
-Grand-père merci dit Sun en le serrant contre elle . C'est juste waouh  
-Oh encore une fois ce n'est rien . Vous pouvez emménager quand vous voulez  
-Pourquoi pas tout de suite dit James alors que Sun lui adressa un sourire . On pourrait facilement le comparer à un enfant qui vient de recevoir son cadeau de noël

Quelques mois plus tard, Rose s'appuya contre l'évier de la salle de bains de son dortoir. Elle avait enfin pris son courage à 2 mains mais maintenant que ses doutes étaient fondés, elle était paniqué et complètement perdu.  
-Rose ? Tu as bientôt fini ? Demanda Alice en toquant à la porte  
-Heu oui, oui  
-Pourquoi tu n'as pas été à la salle de bains des préfets comme d'habitude ?  
-Heu j'avais la flemme d'aller jusque-là bas dit-elle d'une voix faible  
-Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu as une voix bizarre  
-Oui oui, je ... je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas, je sors tout de suite dit-elle en mettant le petit bout de plastique dans la poche de sa robe avant de se passer de l'eau sur le visage et de s'observer dans le miroir .  
Elle devait en parler à quelqu'un, elle ne pouvait pas garder ça pour elle . Mais à qui elle pourrait le dire ?

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Sun passa la porte de son nouveau chez elle et trouva James assis dans le grand salon. Elle s'approcha donc de lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou  
-Salut toi dit-il en relevant la tête pour l'embrasser  
-Bonjour sourit-elle  
-Ça à été ta journée ?  
-Bah ma formation d'auror ne fait que commencer . Mais j'adore sourit-elle. Puis ton père me donne beaucoup de conseils et ça m'aide énormément  
-Ça ne m'étonne pas, tu es sa recru préféré rigola-t-il  
-Alors et toi ? Tu n'as pas oublié d'aller chercher les enfants chez ta grand-mère après la fermeture du magasin  
-Oh je savais que j'avais oublié quelque chose dit-il en faisant une grimace  
-T'es un idiot rigola Sun  
-Je ne suis pas crédible c'est ça ?  
-Pas une seconde je te connais par cœur James Sirius Potter sourit-elle en l'embrassant  
-Veuillez m'excuser madame Sun Mc-Fly Fergusson Potter. Nan, ne t'inquiète pas , je leur ai donné à mangé, je leur ai donné leur bain et je les ai couché i minutes  
-Tu es un père parfait tu le sais ça ?  
-Oui je sais dit-il avec un grand sourire  
-Fait gaffe je pense que ta tête vient d'enfler rigola Sun en partant vers les escaliers afin de rejoindre l'étage pour aller voir ses enfants .  
Quand elle eut fini de les embrasser, elle retourna en bas  
-Sun l'appela James  
-Oui ?  
-Une lettre vient d'arriver pour toi  
-Ah bon ? De qui ?  
-Rose, c'était sa chouette  
-Pourquoi Rose m'enverrait une lettre ?  
-Aucune idée dit-il en la lui tendant alors qu'elle s'empressa de l'ouvrir  
-Alors ? Demanda James en voyant qu'elle venait de finir de lire  
-Elle veut me voir à sa sortie à pré-au-lard samedi  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Aucune idée, elle ne dit rien de plus. Je dois aller voir pour savoir je suppose

C'est ainsi que Samedi vers 11h, Sun attendit devant les 3 balais avant d'apercevoir la chevelure rousse de rose au loin

-Hey rosie sourit-elle alors que celle-ci arrivais à son niveau . J'ai été étonné par ta lettre qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-On peut aller s'asseoir pour en parler ?

-Bien sur, je t'offre une bieraubeurre alors

-Un jus de citrouille je préférerai

-Oh très bien dit Sun en s'asseyant à une table

Une fois qu'elles eurent commandé, Rose observant nerveusement ses genoux alors que Sun la fixais en fronçant les sourcils

-Rose tu es sur que ça va ?

-Oui oui, c'est juste que je... enfin je ne sais pas soupira-t-elle . J'avais besoin de me confier à quelqu'un mais Lily et Alice sont trop bavarde, et il était hors de question que j'en parle à un membre de ma famille, je t'ai demandé toi, parce que je sais que tu gardera mon secret et que j'ai vraiment besoin de conseil pour ...

-Voilà vos boissons mes demoiselles

-Oh je vous remercie dit Sun en payant rapidement la serveuse . Désolé, tu disais . Tu avais besoin de mes conseils mais pourquoi au juste ? C'est quoi ton problème ?

-Oui j'avais besoin de tes conseils en tant que mère, je savais que tu aurai pu m'aider

-En tant que mère ? Rose ne me dit pas que tu...

-si dit-elle en enfuyant sa tête dans ces mains

-Oh mais et Scorpius, il est au courant ?

-Non, je n'arrive même plus à le regarder dans les yeux depuis que je l'ai appris, mais c'est même pas lui mon plus gros problème

-Vos pères hein ?

-Oui dit-elle en éclatant en pleur

-Oh Rose dit-elle en la serrant contre elle

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire Sun, je suis perdu. Je n'ai que 17 ans, je n'ai même pas encore fini Poudlard, comment tu veux que j'élève un enfant

-Oui mais tu aura fini Poudlard d'ici à ce que le bébé naisse, écoute moi dit-elle en l'obligeant à la regarder. Tout vas bien se passer d'accord ? Je serai là pour t'aider quoi qu'il arrive, et ta famille aussi tu la connais quand même . Pour le moment, ce qu'il faut faire c'est avoir l'avis d'un médecin, j'ai mon ami Lou, tu te rappelle elle était de mon année, elle fait une formation de guérisseuse maintenant . On pourrais aller la voir, elle garderai le secret qu'est ce que tu en dit ?

-Ce serai peut être pas mal avoua Rose

-Allez viens dit Sun en se levant avant de quitter le pub pour ensuite transplaner jusque devant St Mangouste

-Sun ? Dit son ancienne voisine de dortoir en la voyant entrer dans sa salle d'analyse

-On m'a dit à l'accueil que je pourrais te trouver ici sourit-elle .

\- Qu'est ce que tu fait là ?

-Oh j'aurai besoin de toi, ce serai pour une vérification de grosses

-Encore dit-elle en écarquillant les yeux. Dit donc James et toi ne perdez pas votre temps

-Oh non ce n'est pas pour moi rigola Sun en se décalant d'un pas C'est pour elle, tu te rappelle de Rose ?

-Oh oui bien sur bonjour Rose. Alors comme ça tu crois être enceinte ?

-Heu oui dit-elle gêné j'ai fait un test qui s'avère positif

-Je vois, viens t'asseoir , on va vérifier ça . Alors dit moi dit-elle continuant à discuter pour la mettre à l'aise, tu as fini Poudlard

-Heu non, je suis en 7 éme

-Oh je vois une grosses prématuré alors . Ne t'en fait pas, tu n'est pas la première à qui ça arrive. Bon allons faire ce test

Une fois tous fait, les 2 filles rejoinrent Sun assise au bureau

-Bon dit Lou en commençant à écrire sur un parchemin, tu es bien enceinte, de 5 semaines Le bébé se porte très bien d'après ce que j'ai pu voir. Bon dit-elle en ouvrant son bureau . Voilà quelques brochure sur les grosses précoce comme toi, lit les et si tu as besoin de conseil, n'hésite pas à revenir me voir. Je te propose que nous fixions un nouveau rendez-vous dans un mois pour voir comment évolue le bébé d'accord ?

-D'accord . Mais vous n'allez rien dire à mes parents n'est ce pas ?

-Non ne t'en fait pas, je suis tenu au secret professionnel. Mais n'oublie pas, tu doit éviter l'alcool, les sushis enfin tout ce qui pourrais être mauvais pour le bébé .

-Bien sur confirma Rose , je vous remercie

-Oh je ne fait que mon travail. Alors à dans un mois

-Je viendrai avec toi si tu veux lui dit Sun rassurante en s'approchant de la porte mais les 2 se retrouvèrent alors face à face avec une femme aux cheveux noir

-Rose ?

-Madame Malfoy dit celle-ci en palissant bien plus

-Qu'est ce que tu fait là ?

-Heu je ...

-Elle m'accompagnait dit directement Sun. James et moi n'avons pas vraiment pris nos précautions après la naissance de Tianna et Alex alors je pensais que j'étais de nouveau enceinte mais non tout va bien sourit-elle

-Oh très bien et comment vont les 2 petits ?

-Oh à merveille je vous remercie docteur . Bon et bien on va y aller, je doit ramener Rose à pré-au-lard maintenant parce qu'elle est tellement gentille qu'elle veut m'accompagner mais il ne faudrait pas qu'elle sois à Poudlard en retard . Alors au revoir, salut Lou

-A bientôt Sun sourit la concerné . Heu vous vouliez quelques chose patron ? Demanda-t-elle une fois seule avec Astoria

-Oh oui, il me faudrait le dossier de madame Rosemberg

-Oh oui je l'ai quelques pars dit-elle en fouillant dans ces dossier sur son bureau mais celle-ci en bougeant tout, fini par tout faire tomber. Oh non soupira-t-elle je suis tellement maladroite

-Ce n'est rien sourit Astoria je vais vous aider à ramasser

les 2 ont alors commencer à remettre les dossiers en place quand Astoria fronça les sourcils face à l'un d'entre eux

-C'est le dossier de Rose Weasley ?

-Oui

-Mais je pensais qu'elle venait pour Sun

-Oh non, Sun la protège seulement, la pauvre petite est paniqué parce qu'elle est enceinte, je suppose qu'elle du encore plus stressé en vous voyant vu que vous êtes la mère de son ami Scorpius et elle avait peur que vous lui en parliez

-Son petit ami

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Je suis la mère de son petit ami Scorpius

-Vous ... ils ... Oh non c'est pas vrai dit-elle en écarquillant les yeux, vous n'auriez jamais du voir ce dossier, je lui ait promis d'en parler à personne

-Excusez moi retenti une voix à la porte

-Oh non dit Lou en arrachant le dossier des mains d'Astoria pour le plonger dans la pile sur le bureau . Docteur Malfoy dit-elle ensuite en se tournant vers le nouvel arrivant . Que fait vous là ?

-J'aimerai voir ma femme, c'est pour une patiente

-Oh oui bien sur j'arrive dit Astoria en se levant

-Oh attendez patron, voici le dossier que vous m'avez demandé

-Je vous remercie dit Astoria en quittant la pièce tandis que Lou se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil en soupirant, elle venait de faire la plus grosse boulette de sa carrière

Un peu plus loin dans l'hôpital, Sun et Rose rejoignaient tranquillement la sortie  
-Bon dit Sun maintenant la chose la plus importante à faire, c'est dans parler à Scorpius pour que vous voyiez ensemble ce que vous voulez faire et surtout comment vous allez l'annoncer à vos parents  
-Je sais, mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre  
-Tu trouveras bien, je ne peux pas t'aider sur ce coup là  
-Je sais

Dans la soirée, Hermione entra dans le chaudron baveur avant de s'approcher d'une table  
-Bonjour lui dit la personne déjà attablée  
-Bonjour répondit poliment Hermione. J'avoue avoir été surprise par votre lettre  
-Oui mais je n'avais pas le choix, je devais vous parler afin que nous parlions ensemble à nos époux  
-Ça concerne les enfants ?  
-Oui confirma Astoria en sortant un dossier de son sac . Je sais qu'en tant que médecin je suis tenu au secret professionnel, mais en tant que mère, je n'ai pas le choix  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Hermione  
-Le dossier médical de Rose  
-Pourquoi vous me le montrez ?  
-Lisez-vous comprendrez, je l'ai surprise tantôt sortir du service pédiatrie  
-Elle ... elle est dit Hermione les yeux écarquiller  
-Oui confirma Astoria  
-Oh merlin dit Hermione en se frottant les yeux. Comment vous voulez qu'on apprenne ça à Ron ? Il va tuer Scorpius si il l'apprend  
-Drago n'en sera pas beaucoup plus enchanté avoua Astoria mais là il s'agit es enfants pas d'eux  
-Je sais dit Hermione

Le lendemain, Rose sortis de sa salle commune pour aller manger avec Alice quand elle se crispa en voyant la personne qui attendais à coté du portrait de la grosse dame  
-Scorpius, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-Je peux te parler ?  
-Oh heu je dois aller voir Franck justement dit Alice en partant  
-Est ce que tu m'évites ? Demanda finalement Scorpius après plusieurs minutes  
-Non-bien sur que non je ...  
-Alors pourquoi je ne te vois plus depuis des jours ?  
-J'avais besoin de réfléchir avoua Rose  
-À propos de quoi ? Demanda Scorpius  
-De plein de choses  
-Dis-moi la vérité dit Scorpius en plongeant son regard gris dans le sien. Est ce que tu veux me quitter ?  
-Quoi ? Non, mais il se pourrait que toi tu le veuilles  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Je ...  
Mais elle ne réussit pas à prononcé sa phrase qu'elle éclata en sanglot  
-Rose dit Scorpius en la serrant contre lui . Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?  
-Je ... je suis désolé Scropius c'était pas prévu, mais c'est arrivé et ...  
-Attend , attend de quoi tu parles ? Rose je ne comprends rien  
Alors les mains tremblante, Rose attrapa la sienne qu'elle posa délicatement sur son ventre  
-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Scorpius encore plus perdu  
-Je ... j'essaye de te faire sentir le mini Malfoy qui grandit en moi  
-Le ... oh merlin dit-il en se décollant d'elle . Tu ... tu es enceinte ?  
Pour toute réponse, la rousse hocha positivement la tête  
-C'est pas vrai dit-il en se laissant tomber le long du mur . Et tu le sais depuis quand ?  
-J'ai fait un test il y à une semaine et Sun m'a emmené à St Mangouste hier  
-Je vois dit-il en enfuyant sa tête dans ses mains  
-Scorpius ?  
-2 secondes, s'il te plaît, il me faut un peu de temps là  
-Parce que tu crois qu'il ne m'en faut pas à moi ? Ça fait une semaine que je panique avec ça toute seule. J'ai la trouille aussi Scorpius  
-Désolé dit-il en remontant son visage vers elle . Viens là dit-il en lui ouvrant ses bras dans lesquels elle s'empressa de se blottir. On va gérer, je te le promets, on va trouver une solution ne t'en fait pas dit il en posant son menton sur le haut de son crâne

Un peu plus tard dans le manoir Malfoy, Ron et Drago se fusillaient du regard assis l'un en face de l'autre  
-Est ce que par Merlin vos allers vous décider à nous dire ce qu'on fait là ? Demanda finalement Ron  
-On en vient dit Hermione en prenant une grande inspiration. Voilà hier Astoria à surpris Rose à l'hôpital  
-Pourquoi elle est malade ? S'inquiéta Ron  
-Pas vraiment dit Astoria elle... elle est enceinte  
-Elle quoi !? Hurlèrent en même temps Ron et Drago  
-C'est une blague n'est pas ? Ce sale voyou de Malfoy n'a pas osé poser la main sur elle, il n'a pas...  
-Qui te dit que ce n'est pas ta fille qui à pervertis mon fils pour pouvoir avoir l'honneur d'engendrer une descendance Malfoy, Weasley ?  
Mais Drago n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus , qu'il ressue le poing de Ron dans la figure  
-Ronald hurla Hermione en se levant d'un bond  
-Drago non hurla Astoria sans arriver à retenir son mari qui bondit sur Ron  
Les 2 se sont alors écroulés au sol en se martelant mutuellement de coup oubliant tout 2 qu'ils ont des baguettes  
Le temps de comprendre et Hermione et Astoria sortirent leur baguette pour arrêter leur mari d'un sors  
-Non mais ça va pas vous 2. On sait que ce bébé n'enchante aucun de vous. Mais il ne s'agit pas de vous là  
-Elle à raison continuas Hermione, c'est les enfants que ça regarde, c'est eux qui vont avoir un bébé dans très peu de temps et notre rôle est de les aider. Pas de se déchirer bande d'idiots . Alors par Merlin soyez civiliser parce que je vous signale que c'est de votre petit-enfant qu'il s'agit  
-Notre ... Dirent les 2 en même temps semblant réfléchir avant de s'envoyer un dernier regard meurtrier . Bien que devons nous faire soupirèrent-ils

A la fin du mois de Juin, tout le monde fut réuni pour la remise des diplômes des 7 éme  
-Bien annonça Mc Gonagal après la distribution des diplômes à chaque élèves . Maintenant, je voudrait laisser la parole à notre première de sa promotion, j'ai nommé Rose Weasley  
La rousse souriante, s'approcha du devant de la scène et pointa sa baguette su sa gorge  
-Bonjour à tous sourit-elle. Aujourd'hui, notre scolarité s'arrête, aujourd'hui nous entrons dans le monde adulte, nous laissons derrière nous notre enfance, Poudlard et tout les souvenirs qui vont avec . Nous sommes tous bien sur extrêmement triste de tout quitter. Une page immense de notre vie se tourne et surtout une page très importante. Entre ces murs nous avons grandit et nous sommes devenu les jeunes adultes que nous sommes aujourd'hui. Mais grâce à cela, nous allons pouvoir devenir les adultes que nous avons toujours voulu. En devenant Auror dit-elle en fixant Albus et Scorpius, Médicomage dit-elle en fixant Tracy, langue de plomb dit-elle en fixant Alice ou tout autre choix que nous avons choisi. Car aujourd'hui, c'est ici et maintenant que nous écrivons notre futur, choisir notre voix et la mienne est déjà choisi. C'est pourquoi je souhaite à tout le monde de suivre sa voix et de réaliser ces rêves car les miens je suis sur de les trouver en mon futur métier, ma famille, le garçon que j'aime et mon enfant à naître sourit-elle finalement alors que Scopius lui adressa un clin d'œil tandis qu' Albus écarquilla les yeux en observant Alice un peu plus loin qui haussa les épaules pour lui montrer qu'elle aussi n'était pas au courant  
-Un bébé Weasley-Malfoy dit Mc Gonagal par Merlin, ils nous ont déclenché la fin du monde ça y est, il serai temps pour moi de prendre ma retraite non ?  
-N'exagérez pas professeur sourit Neville à coté d'elle. Maintenant qu'ils ont fini l'école, cette guerre ne sera pas dans Poudlard mais en dehors  
-Vous avez raison Londubat dit-elle en se détendant un peu  
-Enfin jusqu'à ce que la nouvelle génération arrive dans l'école  
-Par merlin dit la directrice en écarquillant les yeux tandis que Neville éclata de rire

Quelques mois plus tard, Drago Malfoy parcouru les couloirs à grand pas avant de toquer à l'une des portes  
-Comment ça à été ? Demanda-t-il en voyant sa femme ouvrir  
-Ne t'en fait pas, c'était un accouchement tout ce qu'il y à de plus normal lui sourit Astoria  
-Ou est elle ? Raisonna une voix dans le couloir  
-Oh non soupira Drago  
-Ron, Hermione ici sourit Astoria en leur faisant un geste de la main  
-Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Ron en arrivant à son niveau ignorant parfaitement Drago  
-Voyez vous même dit-elle en s'écartant pour laisser les 3 entrer  
Une fois dans la chambre, ils virent Rose couché dans son lit Scorpius debout à coté d'elle observer le poupon qu'elle tenait dans les bras en souriant  
-Oh vous êtes là sourit Rose en les voyant s'approcher . Venez la voir ne soyez pas timide  
-La ? C'est une fille demanda Drago . Mais ... mais l'héritier Malfoy est toujours un garçon  
Ron ricana alors à coté de lui pour s'avancer plus et se pencher au dessus du bébé  
-Elle est blonde ? Mais ... mais pourquoi elle est blonde s'offusqua Ron  
Se fut alors au tour de Drago de ricaner  
-Parce que c'est une Malfoy Weasley dit-il simplement  
-Ouais peut être mais elle à les yeux bleus des Weasley  
-Mais les traits des Malfoys dit-il sur la défensive  
-Vous avez pas fini tout les 2 ? Soupirèrent Hermione et Astoria  
-Rose/ Scorpius dirent Ron et Drago à l'unisson . Vous n'avez jamais su faire quelques chose comme les autres hein ?  
A ces mots les 2 jeunes parents s'adressèrent un sourire avant de voir 6 autres personnes entrer dans la pièce  
-Alors il parais que je suis parrain sourit Albus en avançant main dans la main avec Tracy  
-Et oui sourit Rose. Toi aussi Alice  
-Elle est magnifique sourit Narcissa en se penchant au dessus du bébé  
-Comment elle s'appelle ? Demanda Hugo accompagné de Mélanie  
-Nina dit Scorpius . Nina Malfoy

* * *

Bonjour, voilà, voilà on y est , on se retrouve une dernière fois la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre :)


	50. Chapter 50 : épilogue

Le train s'arrêta à la voix 9 3/4 et les élèves envahir la gare . Parmi eux, 2 jeunes Poufsoufle rigolais ente elles avant que la brune ne s'arrête en souriant pour fixer une famille l'attendant un peu plus loin

-Grand frère sourit-elle en s'élançant dans les bras de celui-ci

-Hey t'as plus 5 ans Kira, tu devient lourde tu sais rigola-t-il en l'interceptant dans ces bras

-Tu m'a manqué aussi sourit-elle en serrant Tim un peu plus contre elle . Bonjour Roxanne dit-elle ensuite en fixant sa belle sœur

-Bonjour Kira sourit celle-ci

-Hé alors Angel, Arthur. Ont ne dit plus bonjour à sa tante préféré ? Demanda-t-elle en observant les 2 enfants courant derrière leurs parents

-Kira dirent les 2 en lui sautant dessus la faisant éclater de rire alors qu'ils s'étalèrent tout les 3 au sol

-Oh sourit Tim en relevant son regard vers la jeune fille châtain un peu plus loin qui les observait toujours en souriant . Oui Dora, tes parents nous ont demandé de t'emmener aussi

-Oui je sais maman m'a envoyé une lettre ce matin pour me prévenir

Un peu plus loin, 2 Professeurs sortais du train en discutant entre eux avant de passer non loin du petit groupe

-Neville, Hugo les interpella Kira enfin je veux dire professeur Londubat, professeur Weasley

-Ça iras pour cette fois Kira tu peux m'appeler Hugo jusqu'à la rentré lui souris le roux

-Alors comment c'est passé l'année scolaire ? Demanda Tim

-Oh très bien sourit Neville . Bon désolé je dois vous laisser, Hannah m'attend là-bas dit-il en montrant sa femme

-Oh remet lui notre bonjour sourit Roxanne . Alors dit-elle en se tournant ensuite vers son cousin comment va notre jeune professeur de sortilège

-Ça va, les élèves ne sont pas si terrible que ça rigola-t-il enfin maintenant je n'ai encore aucun enfants de maraudeurs dans les couloirs donc je suis pas encore au bord de la dépression sourit il en fixant les 2 enfants Finnigan s'étaient remis à courir partout

-Et encore dit toi que Tianna et Alex arrivent dans 2 ans

-Ne m'en parle pas dit Hugo en levant les yeux au ciel

-Bon sourit Tim amusé . Tu reviens avec nous ?

-Oh oui confirma le roux

-On va au terrier ? Demanda Kira surexcité . Papa et maman nous attendent la-bas ?

-Oui et oui lui sourit Tim

-Cool alors allons y dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le passage

Pendant ce temps dans une petite maison de Londres, un homme passa la porte de chez lui avant que 2 furies ne lui foncent dessus

-Papa dirent-elles en attrapant chacune une de ces jambes

-Les filles rigola la jeunes femmes en les rejoignant laisser votre père rentrer

-D'accord mais maintenant qu'il est plus au travail on peut aller au terrier ?

-Oui on veut voir Ally nous

-On va bientôt y aller sourit leur père mais pour ça il faut que vous ayez toutes vos affaires

-On va les chercher sourires les 2 petites filles en s'élançant dans l'escalier alors qu'Albus rigola en observant ses jumelles

Jumelles semblable en tout point à une différence prés que Wendy au contraire de sa sœur Rosalie à hérité des yeux verts de son père . Ces yeux verts qui on persuadé son parrain Scorpius qu'elle atterrirai à Serpentard alors que sa sœur serai plus parfaite pour Serdaigle comme sa mère

-Alors sourit Tracy en l'embrassant ça à été au bureau ?

-Oh ouais beaucoup de paperasse c'était épuisant, pourquoi c'est toujours l'équipe de Sun qui fait les intervention dangereuse soupira-t-il .

-Parce qu'elle à un talent certain sur le terrain pour les situations de crise alors que toi et Scorpius êtes plus doué dans le domaine d'élucidation de mystère et de réflexion sourit-elle

-Ouais admis t'il . Quoi qu'il en sois, j'ai cru que Scorpius allais me lancer par la fenêtre pour que j'arrête de râler dit-il la faisant éclater de rire . Et toi ta journée de congé ?

-Oh on peut pas vraiment être en congé quand on doit s'occuper de tes filles tu sais sourit-elle

-Ce sont tes filles aussi s'offusqua Albus alors qu'elle rigola de nouveau

Dans un manoir prés de Londres, Sun après s'être changé, se tourna vers le miroir avant de foncer les sourcils

-Alex, Tianna

-Oui dirent les 2 d'un air faussement innocent en passant la tête à la porte de sa chambre

-J'imagine que ces faux insectes magique dans mes cheveux sont votre œuvre soupira-t-elle en les retirant

-T'es pas drôle tu devine toujours toutes nos blagues soupira Alex

-Et c'est mon métier de deviner les trucs rigola-t-elle . Mais je connais quelqu'un qui se fera avoir facilement

-Il est ou ? Sourit Tianna en comprenant à qui elle faisait allusion

-Dans sa douche dit-elle en leur redonnant leurs insectes en de leur adresser un clin d'œil avant qu'ils ne partent en courant préparer leur nouvelle blague

-Maman retentis une voix quelques minutes plus tard prés de Sun

-Oui Louca ? Sourit-elle en se tournant vers son cadet

-On va bientôt partir ? Maël et moi on à promis de montrer plein de nouveaux articles du magasin de papa et oncle Fred à Arthur

-Oui bientôt mon chérie . Dés que ton père sera sortis de la douche

-PAR MERLIN...

-Ce qui ne devrais plus tarder dit-elle en éclatant de rire

-Sun dit James en entrant en fracas dans la pièce habiller simplement d'une serviette autours de la taille . J'imagine que c'est toi qui leur à donner la brillante idée des insectes

-Moi ? Pour qui tu me prend ? Dit elle faussement offusqué avant d'éclater de rire

Dans un autre Manoir, Scorpius soupira pour la énième fois en 15 minutes

-Ally tu veux bien te tenir tranquille

-Mais je veux y aller dit la petite rousse en faisant des petits bonds sur place

-Scorp' ... Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Dit Rose en observant sa fille cadette avant d'éclater de rire face à sa coupe. Qu'est ce que tu lui à fait ?

-Elle voulais que je lui fasse une tresse soupira-t-il . Mais t'as déjà essayer de la coiffer ? C'est une vrai pile électrique

-Laisse moi faire lui sourit-elle avant de s'approcher de sa fille.

-Pourquoi elle ne peut pas être comme son frère et sa sœur dit-il en regardant sa fille aîné lire l'histoire de Poudlard à son petit frère

-Ça c'est le sang des Malfoy se moqua Rose

-Tu veux rire ou quoi ? Je suis sur que c'est son coté Weasley

-Ah oui ? Bizarrement en étant petite j'étais aussi calme que Nina et Peter et toi ?

-Elle tient peut être ça des Malfoy dit-il finalement après un moment de réflexion alors que Rose éclata de rire

-Oh oui, tu était encore pire à son age. J'ai passé des heures à te courir après dans ce manoir avec tes parents

-Je te remercie mamy dit Scorpius en se retournant vers la femme qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce alors que Rose éclata de rire

-Bonjour mamy Narcissa dirent les 2 plus grands en lui souriant tandis que Ally lâcher par sa mère lui sauta dans les bras

-Oulah ma chérie . Bientôt je ne saurai plus t'attraper . Je suis veille tu sais lui sourit Narcissa

-Mais t'es pas aussi veille que mamy Molly pourtant

-Ally soupira Rose

-Quoi c'est vrai, tu as dit toi même à papa que depuis que papy Arthur était plus là, elle avait pris de l'age

-être beaucoup trop intelligente pour son age . Elle tient ça de toi par contre dit Scorpius en fixant Rose qui le fusilla du regard

-Mais c'est normal tu sais intervint Narcissa . Ton grand papy Arthur était quelqu'un de très gentil et il lui manque beaucoup

-Je ne sais pas. Moi je n'était qu'un bébé quand il est partis rejoindre mon autre grand papy au ciel

Mais la conversation fut interrompu par un coup à la fenêtre et Peter fut le premier à réagir en bondissant sur ces pieds pour ouvrir la fenêtre à la chouette

-C'est celle de papy Drago dit-il en attrapant la lettre qu'il tandis à sa sœur afin qu'elle la lise

-Il nous dit que mamy Astoria et lui ne rentreront pas avant un mois finalement. Ils ont encore du travail en Afrique

-Dommage soupira Peter ils me manquent moi

-Bon s'impatienta Ally . On va au terrier maintenant ?

-On y va lui sourit sa mère en lui tendant la main qu'elle se pressa d'attraper

-Tu ne veux vraiment pas venir avec nous mamy ? Demanda Scorpius

-Non c'est gentil mon grand mais je n'ai rien à faire là-bas

-Il y aura Andromeda pourtant

-Oui mais c'est sa famille pas la mienne . La mienne c'est vous et on se voit tout les jours alors filer

-D'accord à plus tard dit-il en attrapant la main de ces 2 aînés avant de transplaner

Dans une maison non loin du chemin de traverse, une explosion se fit entendre faisant sursauter plusieurs voisins autours

-Fred par merlin ! Rugit une voix dans cette même maison

Julia apparu dans son salon pour observer son mari assis au milieu de la pièce avec ces 3 enfants tous couverts de poussières d'explosion

-Chérie ça va sourit-il innocent

-Tu te moque de moi ? Tu as tenter un nouveau produit pour ton magasin prés des enfants

-Cris pas comme ça maman c'était trop cool sourit Yan leur fils aîné

-Encore encore rigola Willow leur cadette

-C'est pas vrai soupira Julia. Et je te rappelle au cas ou qu'on doit partir chez ta grand mère

-Oh oui pas de problème ont est partis sourit Fred

-Vous êtes tout sale, allez vous laver d'abord

-Oh si ce n'est que ça sourit Fred en pointant sa baguette sur Maël son fils cadet avant de le nettoyer d'un simple sors

Puis il fit pareil avec les 2 autres avant de le faire avec lui même

-Voilà on est prêt sourit-il à Julia

-Tu es irrécupérable soupira-t-elle

-Oui mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aime dit-il espiègle

Au terrier, Molly était déjà assise à la cuisine en compagnie de Ted, Victoire, Remus, Andromeda, Seamus, Yaelle, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, George , Angelina, Percy, Audrey, Molly jr, Bill et Fleur quand 6 personnes apparurent dans la pelouse

-Ils sont là sourit Remus en de précipitant à l'extérieur . Dora sourit-il en courant vers sa grande sœur . Alors comment c'était cette année . Oh j'ai vraiment hâte d'être en Septembre pour y être moi aussi . Tu crois que je serai à Poufsoufle comme toi ou à Gryffondor comme papa et maman ?

-Remus rigola-t-elle calme toi, on à tout l'été pour parler tu sais

-Oui je sais c'est juste que je suis tellement surexcité

-On voit ça blondinet sourit Kira en lui ébouriffant les cheveux

-Blondinet dit-il en regardant la meilleure amie de sa sœur . Si ce n'est que ça dit-il en changeant ces cheveux en mauve

-Et alors on ne dit même plus bonjour ? Demanda un homme à la coiffure tout aussi coloré

-Papa sourit Dora en courant vers lui alors que Kira fit de même avec ces parents

-Donc elle à le temps d'embrasser ses parents mais pas son parrain retentis une voix alors que Dora disait bonjour à sa mère

-Bien sur que si parrain sourit la châtain à James qui venais d'arriver avec sa famille

-De toute façon elle à toujours préféré sa marraine tout le monde le sait intervint Dominique moqueuse en apparaissant avec sa fille

( A force d'accumuler les conquêtes, Dominique avait fini par tomber enceinte. D'abord prise de panique, elle s'était réfugier chez ces parents qui l'ont beaucoup aidé pendant sa grossesse. Puis une fois rassurer, elle était décidé à élever cet enfant seule . Mais c'est sans compter sur sa mère. La colère du sang français avait vite été remonter les bretelles à celui qui avait mis sa fille enceinte pour s'enfuir par la suite . Et bien que celui-ci passe la voir au moins une fois par mois. Dominique à choisi que sa fille porte son nom de Weasley . Et elle l'élève très bien toute seule . Depuis elle n'a plus eu de petit ami car elle se consacre pleinement à l'éducation de sa fille Leïla)

-C'est pas vrai qu'ils vont recommencer avec ça ces 2 là soupira Louis en arrivant avec Franck

-On ne c'est jamais arrêter déclarèrent James et Dominique à l'unisson

-Fait comme moi Louis . Ignore les sourit Sun en observant son fils Louca partir jouer avec Arthur Finnigan . Au fait vous 2 dit-elle en se tournant vers les garçon ou en est votre procédure d'adoption ?

-Oh et bien . On à rendez-vous demain dit Franck. Ils nous on peut être trouvé 2 garçons de 2 et 1 ans

-Oh c'est vraiment super sourit madame Weasley

Ainsi, peu à peu tout le monde arriva au terrier

-Bon dit Molly . On devrais tous rentrer boire un apéro

-Attendez moi retentis une voix dans leurs dos alors qu'ils se dirigeais tous vers le terrier

-Charlie dirent plusieurs voix à l'unisson

-Bien sur, je n'aurai raté la réunion de famille pour rien au monde sourit l'intéressé

Ainsi, chacun pris place à table et les conversations allèrent bon train

-Hé Dominique, Roxanne j'ai vu vos match hier, il était impressionnant . Votre jeu de passes j'ai jamais vu un truc pareil .

-Hé ouais rigola Dominique. On est un duo de cousines imbattable

-Et sinon Sun. Comment va ta famille ? Demanda Julia

-Oh Jade n'en peu plus d'être enceinte encore un mois de plus et elle explose . Heureusement c'est pour la semaine prochaine que sa fille doit naître normalement et sinon Marc en est à sa 5 éme tournée mondial avec son groupe . Ah se demander si il va se poser un jour lui

-Bah il est très doué intervint Tracy. J'écoute ces musiques tout le temps

-Au fait comment va Lucy ? Demanda Ginny

-Oh elle va très bien sourit Charlie . Elle aurai bien aimé venir mais une portée de bébé dragons vient de naître dans son secteur et elle n'a pas eu le choix de rester . Mais elle passera vous dire bonjour pendant l'été

-D'ailleurs sourit Audrey . Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait rencontré quelqu'un

-Oh oui, il s'appelle Kris Krum . Un bon gars, très travailleur

-Krum dit Hermione avec de gros yeux

-Oui pourquoi vous le connaissez ? Demanda Audrey

-Pas lui son père rigola Harry en fixant Ron

-Dit donc Percy ça fait quoi d'avoir sa petite fille qui à un petit ami se moqua George

-C'est pas son petit ami protesta celui-ci

-Si ça t'aide de le croire rigola son frère sachant très bien que Percy jusque là n'avait pas eu beaucoup à s'inquiéter des garçons qui tournes autours de ces filles étant donné que Molly ne s'intéressait à rien d'autre qu'à son travail et que Lucy ne lui avait bien sur jamais révélé qu'elle était déjà sortis avec des garçons

-Oh je doit changer le petit dit Mélanie en se levant . Hugo tu veux bien le prendre

-Laisse je m'en occupe sourit Ron en prenant son petit fils dans ces bras

-Et le revoilà dans sa passe grand père gaga se moqua sa sœur

-La ferme Ginny au moins je n'ai pas pleurer à toutes les naissances de mes petits enfants moi

-Bien sur que si dit Hermione en éclatant de rire avec Rose et Ginny

-Mamy ! Retentis la voix d'Ally en entrant dans la pièce quand est ce qu'on mange on à faim nous

-Oh bientôt ma chérie, on attend encore Lily

-Oui ou elle est d'ailleurs ? Demanda Albus

-Oh elle à son nouveau défiler de mode sourit Ginny mais il devrais être fini maintenant, elle ne va plus tarder

Enfin, un quart d'heure plus tard, celle-ci apparu avec un garçon et elle vint saluer joyeusement tout le monde

-Qu'est ce qui te rend aussi heureuse Lily ? Sourit Teddy

-Oh dit-elle en rougissant légèrement en se rapprochant de son petit ami . On va se marier dit-elle finalement, je serai bientôt madame Scamander

-Quoi ? Retentirent en même temps 2 voix . Lysander on à 2 mots à te dire

-James/ Albus reste assis espèce d'idiot soupirèrent à l'unisson Sun et Tracy

( A la fin de sa scolarité, Lily et Corentin étaient toujours ensemble . Mais prenant des chemins différents, les 2 se sont rendu compte que leur relation n'était plus possible et ils se sont séparé. Quelques années plus tard, lors d'un repas entre les Potter et les Scamander . Luna avait innocemment lâcher quelle était très heureuse que leurs enfants sois amoureux l'un de l'autre. Les ayant trouvé tout les 2 à s'embrasser sur le pas de sa porte . Ainsi leurs familles avait découvert la relation qui c'était créer entre eux au fur et à mesure des mois)

Après le repas, les maraudeurs c'étaient rassemblé tout les 4 dans le salon pour discuter comme avant rien qu'entre eux

-C'est dingue quand même sourit Sun

-Quoi ?

-Tout ça, notre vie . Ou on en est arrivé . Tous ensemble . On ne s'est jamais perdu de vue

-Et on ne sépare pas une équipe qui gagne sourit James

-Ouais, vous vous rappelez de notre rencontre

-Ça parait si loin maintenant sourit Tim

-C'est sur . Vous imaginiez qu'on finirai comme ça à l'époque ?

-Pour vous 2, tout le monde aurai pu le deviner sourit Fred en regardant James et Sun par contre Finnigan si j'avais su que t'allait te taper ma sœur et lui faire 2 enfants je t'aurai casser la figure

-Tu parles. T'aurai pas pu vivre sans moi . Tu m'aime trop

-M'ouais sourit Fred . C'est ça qui fait qu'on est les maraudeurs sourit le roux

-Et qu'on le sera toujours intervint James

-Et vous voulez que je vous dise intervint Sun en regardant dehors ou Ginny sermonnais Alex et Tianna qui venait de lancer des explosifs magique tandis que Yan faisait rigoler sa sœur et sa cousine et qu'un peu plus loin, le trio Maël, Arthur et Louca jouais avec des nouvelles inventions du magasin Weasley . Je crois que notre descendances marauderesque est assuré sourit-elle

-Les enfants dit Molly en passant la porte du salon . Vous venez ? On va manger le gâteau

-Bien sur on arrive dirent ils en se levant d'un même mouvement

Une fois tout le monde installé à table, Molly partis à la cuisine chercher le gâteau qu'elle avait préparé toute la matinée . Seule dans sa cuisine, elle se permit de regarder quelques secondes par la fenêtre le ciel bleu à l'extérieur et elle soupira. Elle avait peur, ce matin après son retours de la clinique St Mangouste ou elle devait passer examens, elle s'était effondré en sachant qu'elle était condamner, il ne lui restait que 2 mois maximum à vivre . Mais malgré ça elle sourit légèrement et articula entre ces lèvres

-Je te rejoint bientôt Arthur attend moi .

Puis elle tourna la tête vers l'autre pièce et sourit. Oui elle avait peur mais en même temps elle était fière et heureuse . De ce qu'elle avait accomplis dans sa vie avec Arthur . Elle avait la plus belle famille au monde et même si ça lui brisait le cœur de la quitter elle savait qu'ils se relaveraient tous ensemble comme ils l'ont toujours fait . En se serrant les coudes

Pour résumer :

Ted et Victoire ont eu 2 enfants : Dora et Remus Lupin

Dominique à eu une fille : Leïla Weasley

James et Sun ont eu 3 enfants : Alex David, Tianna Julia et Louca Al' Potter

Albus et Tracy ont eu 2 filles : Wendy et Rosalie Potter

Rose et Scorpius ont eu 3 enfants : Nina, Peter et Ally Malfoy

Hugo et Mélanie ont eu 1 fils : Erwan Weasley

Fred et Julia ont eu 3 enfants : Yan Timmy, Maël Jamie et Willow Sunny Weasley

et Roxanne et Tim ont eu 2 enfants : Arthur Freddy et Angel Dom' Finnigan

-Dora et Kira ont toute 2, 12 ans et demi ( 13 en juillet) et sont à Poufsoufle

-Remus à 11 ans et il entrera à Gryffondor

-Alex et Tianna ont 9 ans et ils formerons un duo de farceur infernal à Poufsoufle maison qui aurai très bien pu être celle de leur mère si elle n'avait pas désirer plus que tout être à Gryffondor

-Nina à 8 ans et se sera la première et unique Malfoy à entrer à Gryffondor

-Yan à 7 ans et il entrera bien sur à Gryffondor

-Arthur, Louca et Maël ont tout 3, 6 ans et il formerons un trio de blagueur Gryffondorien

-Peter et Leïla ont 5 ans et ils seront à Serdaigle (comme sa mère pour Leïla) (et comme la maison qui aurais pu être celle de ces parents, si ils n'avaient pas souhaiter plus que tout ne pas décevoir leurs pères ) pour Peter

-Angel et Willow ont 4 ans et elle entreront ensemble à Gryffondor

-Wendy, Rosalie et Ally ont 3 ans . Elles seront toujours inséparable à Poudlard bien que Rosalie sera à Serdaigle au contraire des 2 autres qui seront ensemble à Serpentard

-et enfin Erwan ressemblant beaucoup à sa mère mentalement, il intégrera Poufsoufle

Voila voila, c'est donc officiellement la fin de cette fanfiction. Merci à tous de l'avoir suivis . En espérant que vous ayez aimé jusqu'au bout :) . Cette fin me rend triste mais ça devais bien arriver alors encore merci et cet été comme je l'ai dit il y à quelques chapitres, je m'occuperai de la recorriger . N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil à mes autres fictions si vous vous ennuyez ;)

bisous, bisous


End file.
